


Miraculous: Rise of Anatis

by SassyDuckQueen



Series: Anatis and Lady Noir AU [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Akumatized Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alternate Universe, Alya Césaire Redemption, Badass Luka Couffaine, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chat Noir Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Lady Noir, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Endgame Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Ladybug Luka Couffaine | Anatis, Lila Rossi Anon Not Welcome Here, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Luka Couffaine & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Friendship, Luka Couffaine Loves Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Fluff, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug-centric, Luka destroys Lila, Luka is Ladybug, Maribug | Luka Couffaine as Anatis/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Is Not Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Knows, Minor Juleka Couffaine/Rose Lavillant, Princess Justice, Protective Luka Couffaine, The Ladyblog (Miraculous Ladybug), lukanette endgame
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 48
Words: 343,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyDuckQueen/pseuds/SassyDuckQueen
Summary: Luka didn't mean to get involved. He was just trying to find his sister after a super villain attacked but he ended up getting chased by some angry villains, controlled by the supervillain, Princess Justice. Just by pure luck, he manages to escape and meets Master Fu, the guardian of the miraculous box. With Aspik under the Princess's control and Ryuko frozen in time by a villain calling herself Lady Wifi, Luka will have to step up and become the hero Paris needs to save the day....
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Anatis and Lady Noir AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754269
Comments: 1078
Kudos: 456





	1. Rise of Princess Justice

**Author's Note:**

> AU where Marinette isn't Ladybug (she will get a miraculous later), Luka becomes the Ladybug hero and Adrien is Aspik in this. Anatis is also gonna be Luka's hero name as it is a type of Ladybug beetle
> 
> Link to my design for Princess Justice: https://66.media.tumblr.com/effb8bf53e9e00a9464abf2cec4a8ffb/1806a8a0e647be06-19/s640x960/a5506a635af61006170fdc7db7d98f6b854b3063.jpg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! This chapter has been edited to work with the idea that I have. Certain akumas no longer exist in this chapter but will appear later. Luka and the rest of Paris are only aware that only certain villains exist but don't know their names as Aspik, Ryuko and Master Fu have been trying to keep it under wraps.

"A most unusual event has has taken over at Collège Françoise Dupont. A supervillain calling herself Princess Justice has taken over the school and is holding several students hostage. Our mysterious heroes Apsik and Ryuko are on the scene," Nadja Chamack reported as she filmed the on coming battle. Luka pushed his fingers through his hair as he watched the news. Collège Françoise Dupont was the school Juleka went to and he couldn't help but worry that she was on the students taken by this akuma. He ran his fingers through his hair again as he fixed his eyes on the news. The camera man and Nadja moved to Officer Roger, who had a megaphone in his hand. "Officer Roger, spare a moment?"

He turned to the camera.

"We are doing our best to resolve the situation that has occurred but we advise all Parisians to stay inside,"

"Do you know what this villain wants?" Nadja asked as Aspik went flying from the school building. He got back up and told them to get out of there before running towards the school. Luka felt himself getting more stressed as someone jumped down from the window. For a second, he thought it might be a new superhero but then he noticed the differences. Her hair was up in a bun and she had a golden tiara with red diamonds encrusted in it. Her outfit was black and red themed. She seemed to be wearing a red bodysuit with four black dots over a black suit that has white strips on her arms. Her boots are thigh high, which are red from the knee to the thigh and the rest of the boot is black with a white heel. She had a blindfold over her eyes, her skin was blue and her lips were black. In her left hand was a sword and in her right, a pair of scales. He wasn't the only one to mistake her for a hero as Nadja looked at her with a questioning look. Ryuko jumped down and charged at her with her sword but she easily fought her, treating her like a ragdoll. She ended up flying into another building. Apsik moved his hand to his bracelet but Princess Justice grabbed it and grinned at him with an eerie look as she pressed her sword against his throat.

"Tell me the truth, Snake. Where are the miraculous of creation and destruction?" She demanded as her sword glowed red. Aspik also glowed red.

"I don't know. I was only given the snake miraculous. I don't know who by. It just appeared in my room the day Stoneheart appeared," He replied as she grinned. Nadja had moved closer to get the footage of what was happening. Luka frowned deeply as the villain noticed her. He frowned to himself as he wondered who or what Stoneheart was. He remembered that an earthquake occurred and afterwards, a mysterious 'plague' spread across the city, turning some people into stone beings. He wondered if this Stoneheart had anything to do with it.

"Ah... Miss Villain, got a moment for an interview?"

"Of course, Nadja," The akuma girl smirked, sending shivers down Luka's spine. Apsik was still under her spell.

"What is your goal? What do you want? What drove you to become a villain?"

"The man who gave me these powers wants something called the Miraculous but the ones he's after aren't here. As for my goal, I want justice. Lila Rossi must pay for her lies!"

"Don't you think this is more about revenge then justice... um... Miss Villain?"

"No, Nadja," She grinned as a bunch of people jumped out the window and poured from the school. Some of them looked like akumas but they all seemed to be under her spell. They growled and acted similar to the victims of Dark Cupid but their eyes were a burning red. "My name isn't Miss Villain. I'm Princess Justice and I will judge everyone, starting with you! Jury members, grab her!"

"What?! No!" Nadja screamed as two of her minions grabbed her. Princess Justice moved closer to her before looking at him. Luka frowned as he watched the strange akuma just face Nadja as if she was staring before she smiled softly.

"I find you not guilty!" She declared, causing Nadja to look confused but Princess Justice lifted up her blindfold. Luka frowned as Nadja stared into her eyes before her own eyes turned red and she left out a growl as if she was suddenly enraged. "I know. The truth is painful and you're angry that you've been lied to but that's ok. We'll make it better... Seize the dragon and I'll deal with the snake!"

She turned to him as Nadja started to attack the camera man with a bunch of other 'jury' members.

"Tell me... what happens when you defeat an akuma?" She asked as the camera cut off and switched back to the studio. Luka looked at the TV with shock as he tried to work out what had happened. Aspik had been captured and Ryuko was been hunted. Not just that but this villain seemed very interested in a thing called an akuma, whatever that is. He couldn't help but wonder what one is. He remembered some unusual new reports he had heard over the last few months. A person took to been a villain, similar to this Princess Justice. It's how Ryuko and Aspik came into play. They fought and defeated the person, which turned back to themselves but the damage they caused was irreversible in a lot of cases. Most of the time, Aspik and Ryuko captured them before they had a chance to do any real damage but sometimes, they caused problems before they could be captured. Hence why the Eiffel tower was a bit wonky. Even a few of his sister's class mates had been effected a girl in her class had changed into a villain. She had managed to turn someone into an ice statue. The ice hadn't melted when she had been captured and had been moved into the hospital since. His eyes widen as he realized one of the previous villains had gone to his sister's school. He rushed over to his phone and unlocked it, dialing Juleka's number as he felt his panic rising. This new villain had been at her school and if she found those akuma things, she might turn the school into a place of chaos. He hoped Juleka had the sense to hide and to stay calm but he couldn't be certain. His panic grew as she didn't answer. He tried a few more times then he tried Rose but she didn't answer either. She could be be in danger as well. He shoved his phone into his pocket and ran outside. He grabbed his bike and pulled it off the boat. As soon as it was on the path, he jumped on and sped towards the school. It didn't take him too long to get there but in that time, carnage had split out. A stone creature, similar to the victims of the plague, was smashing up something, parents and adults were been captured by bubbles as one of the villains walked down the street. Luka recognized him as the Bubbler as he was the first and only known villain that Ryuko and Aspik had fought, only he hadn't succeed in capturing anyone that time. This time was different as there were other villains too. The weather had gone mad as a witch who could control it caused it to snow and that was just some of them. He didn't know any of their names but he notice they all had one thing in common. Their eyes were red, like Nadja's. It seemed Princess Justice had taken control over them as well. He turned on his bike and cycled back to the Liberty, only to find the boat house had been completely frozen over, along with the whole of the Seine. He got off his bike and rushed over. Juleka, Rose and his mum were on board, huddling together in the ice.

"Mum?!" He gasped, placing his hand on it. She looked over and frowned. "Are you guys ok?"

"It's a wee bit cold but we're ok," His mum replied before her eyes turned to the sky then back on him. "Get out of here because that storm witch returns,"

"I'm gonna find someone to help!" He declared before running over to his bike. He picked it up and looked over at them again before cycling towards the Eiffel tower. Maybe if he found the dragon before the villains, he could find out why so many had appeared. He turned the street corner and as if by luck, Ryuko literally fell onto him and his bike. She got back up as three villains and a jury member closed in on them. Ryuko got up and held out her sword.

"Get to safety. I'll hold the-" She went to declare but one of the villains threw an icon at her and paused her. Luka got up and backed away as he recognized her. She was the villain who tried to reveal Ryuko's identity six months ago. The one who he helped defeat. He didn't know her name or that she was even a villain. She turned onto him and narrowed her eyes as she glared at him.

"You.... Capture him!" She declared, pointing at him. Yep, she still remembered. The villain who was dressed like an owl fired a net at him as the musical sniper shot at him and the boss villain threw a pause icon. Thinking fast, he threw his bike towards them and ducked down, running underneath the attacks before running away. He dodged more attacks but was almost captured by a girl with skates. He saw her last minute and grabbed her hand. She looked extremely surprised by the fact that he had caught her.

"Sorry about this!" He grinned before tripping her up and throwing her towards the Owl man. He managed to drive out the way but she fell into the jury member and touched him, causing him to fade. Luka grinned to himself before he ran. Maybe those karate lessons are helping. He heard Mobile girl scream at the skater but he was jumped on a wall and climbed up it before jumping over it. He grinned to himself again as he began to free run. Who thought two of his hobbies would help out. Sure, he had lost his bike but at least, he had escaped for now. He kept running as he heard the sound of akumas been ordered to chase him. Probably because he wasn't part of the 'jury' yet. He noticed an abandoned skateboard and ran over to it. He grabbed it and skated off, gaining speed as he went along. He made a sharp turn into an alleyway and hid behind a dumpster. The akumas ran forward as he kept hidden. He let out a breathe of relief before turning and retreating. He couldn't go back to the Liberty as it was now coated in ice. He couldn't call his friends and he couldn't go to the police, given that the villain cop had probably taken over them again. He went to move from his hiding place but a voice caught his attention. 

"Master, please you are too old to do this,"

"Aspik have been captured and Ryuko is in danger. I must face this akuma and defeat her before she releases the akumas," The voice of an old man declared. Luka rose an eyebrow as he noticed a small Chinese man moving his arms and legs in an odd way. "Wazz, Shell- ohhh,"

His back cracked and he fell to his knees. Luka instantly rushed over, not caring if it revealed his hiding spot.

"Are you ok?" He gasped, helping the old man up. The old man looked at him in surprise.

"You're not an akuma or a jury member?" He questioned, causing Luka to shake his head. That word again. Akuma. What did it mean.

"Not yet but they're sure as hell trying to capture me," He replied, looking around. "We should go inside somewhere. We'll be better hidden that way,"

"You go and hide. I must defeat- oh, my back!"

"Sir, with all due respect, you're not in any fit state to try and take on Princess Justice. She has an army of akumas and jury members and she has a sword that can make people tell the truth. God knows what she can do if she looks at you. She already has Aspik and Ryuko was captured by that weird villain girl with the mobile phone,"

"You mean Lady Wifi?" He frowned, shaking his head. "She released the akumas then and Ryuko has been captured,"

"I was there when she got caught. She was trying to protect me. See, I was trying to find someone to help. My family are trapped on our boat under a layer of ice. That weather girl did it. Anyway, I was cycling towards the Eiffel tower as that's where the villains seemed to be heading. I figured Ryuko would be there. I might know a little bit of karate but I'm not stupid. I'm no match for villains and I needed help... anyway, she literally fell into my bike and then got captured trying to protect me from the one you called Lady Wifi and her mini gang. I think Lady Wifi has a grudge against me. I helped stop her when she tried to reveal Ryuko's identity. Anyway, I managed to escape because I threw my bike at them, managed to throw a girl on skates into a man dressed like an Owl and then I found this," He held up the skateboard. "I hid here and-"

"By luck, you happened to hide near my apartment," The old man mused with the twinkle back in his eye. "What did you say your name was?"

"Oh, I'm Luka. Luka Couffaine," 

"Would you mind helping me inside, Luka? I do fear I may be too old to fight Princess Justice," He mumbled as Luka nodded and helped him inside. "Tell me, Luka. Are you always so lucky?"

"Hmm.... well I guess. I always seem to land on my feet in a way. Whenever I'm in trouble, something always works out for me. Like my mum was struggling to pay some bills so I decided to get a job. I literally got hired that day and then a day later, got a pay rise,"

"Very lucky. Are you creative too?"

"Well, I have several hobbies. I do karate and free running. I also skateboard and I play a number of different instruments. My favorite is guitar though," He mused before sighing. "Not that those are any help right now... hey I never got your name... also who were you talking to in the alleyway?"

"Ah, the creative gifts are always helpful," The old man mused before turning to Luka and bowing slightly. "I am Master Fu and this is my friend, Wazz,"

Luka jolted back in surprise and stared as a little floating turtle zoomed in front of him and bowed to him. 

"Hello,"

"Um... hi... What are you?" He asked before covering his mouth. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude,"

"No worries," Wazz grinned. "I am a kwami. Or in your tongue, a god. I am the god of protection and Master Fu here is my holder. Aspik and Ryuko are also holders,"

Luka looked towards Master Fu.

"You have a miraculous?" He asked, recognizing the word. "That's what Princess Justice mentioned. She said the man who gave her powers wanted two of them,"

"Yes," Master Fu replied, getting up and walking over to an old recorder player. He pressed some buttons and it opened up, revealing a box. "Tell me, Luka. What do you know about the Miraculous?"

"Literally what you just told me and that someone is after them,"

"The person who wants them is also a miraculous holder. His is the miraculous of the butterfly, which can be used to create champions or in his case-,"

"Akumas," He replied, frowning. "He's creating the villains,"

"Yes. Aspik and Ryuko's job was to collect the akumas and store them here as I believed it was too dangerous to put the ladybug and the black cat miraculous out into the world but I fear that the ladybug is now our only hope," Master Fu explained, sitting down and opening the box, revealing the miraculous. Luka looked at them in amazement. "Princess Justice is a fierce akuma. She seeks to put right the wrongs and has an army of jury members and akumas, thanks to Aspik. They came here and stole all of the akumas we had,"

"Why did you have them?"

"Because the Ladybug is the only one who can purify them but if we used it, the butterfly holder would know it was here in Paris," Master Fu explained, taking out a pair of earrings. "Only the Ladybug holder can purify the akuma and fix the damage done,"

"They can fix the damage?"

"Yes. They use their power called Lucky charm. If they throw the summoned object up in the air and declare 'Miraculous Ladybug', it will turn into a swamp of magical ladybugs that fix everything," 

"Awesome... wait why are you telling me this?"

"Because I'm entrusting the Ladybug miraculous to you," He replied, shocking Luka.

"Whoa, hold up! I'm not a superhero,"

"This is the only way. It was a mistake to keep this one here. It is the only one who can fix this so right now, you're the only person who can help. I'm too old to do this and there is no one else," Master Fu confirmed, holding out the earrings to Luka. He knew the old man was right. Everyone else was either an akuma, a jury member or on the run. Someone had to do something. Someone had to step up and help save Paris. He took a deep breathe and took the earrings. He took out his studs and replaced them with the miraculous. Instantly, a red ball of light appeared then formed into a small red figure that resembled a Ladybug. She opened her eyes and blinked as Luka stared at her.

"Hello, I'm Tikki!"


	2. Enter Anatis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka becomes Anatis and makes his way to face Princess Justice, taking down akumas as he goes along

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anatis's Design: https://66.media.tumblr.com/197f4f4b5d38cfe69413b1b090031cba/37114f0a2c9f702c-1a/s540x810/3a93d8e602f6b80d0df5787b96cac64925588daf.jpg
> 
> This one has been edited as well to work with the newish plot but most of it is the same

_"Hello, I'm Tikki,"_

"So I get this power called Lucky Charm?" Luka asked as he went over the explanation that Tikki had given him in his head. She nodded as she and Master Fu watched him pace. "Which gives me a magical item that I can use to defeat the akuma, which is a purple butterfly?"

"Yes but it's only part of the solution. You have to come up with the full solution yourself," Tikki piped up, causing Luka to push his hand into his hair. It was a habit he did when he was stressed and right now, he was extremely stressed. Paris' fate was in his hands and he couldn't mess up. "You also must capture the akumas and purify them. They can multiple and infect other people, who then in turn become under the control of the akuma who infected them,"

"Which is why there's a bunch of these stonehearts and god knows who else," He mumbled, causing Tikki to nod. "This is a lot to take in, Master Fu. I don't know if I can do this,"

"I understand and I wish I could be there to support you," Master Fu nodded as Tikki flew over to him.

"Master, should we bring out the Black Cat too?"

"No, it's dangerous having you out right now. Bringing a black cat holder into the mix or allowing Plagg out could make the situation a hundred times worst," Master Fu declared, getting a nod of Tikki. "But once everything is fixed, I will consider allowing a Black Cat holder. After all, there must always be balance. Luka, I know it's a lot to ask but I believe you can fix this. You risked revealing your hiding place just to see if I was ok and you were looking to save your family,”

"Yes, sir," Luka nodded as his mind flickered back to seeing his mum, Juleka and Rose trapped in the ice. He took a deep breathe. If he didn't try to save the day then who will. Most people are under the control of Princess Justice and those aren't... well, they're probably hiding from her, afraid of what fate awaits them when she and her army of akumas finally find them. Luka didn't blame them for been frightened. He was too but he had a choice they didn't. He could hide away like a coward or try and save Paris and the girl who became the akuma in the first place. He took a deep breath once more and turned to Tikki. "Alright, Tikki. How do I save Paris?"

Tikki couldn't help but beam at his braveness. Master Fu had seen something kind inside the boy's heart and he was right. She could feel it.

"You've gotta say Tikki, Spots on. Once you use the Lucky charm, you'll only have five minutes before you turn back into your cillvian form. No one must know who you are so once you've used your lucky charm, finish the battle as quickly as you can. If you need to transform back at any point before you've summoned your lucky charm, just say spots off. Got it?"

"I think so," He nodded before taking another deep breathe. "Tikki! Spots on!"

Luka was transported into a different realm as Tikki disappeared into a red light that flew into the earrings. Luka felt a magical surge as the earrings charged up. He gasped in surprise as red energy burst and created a mask over his eyes before it covered his body, creating a new outfit. He couldn't help but put out his hand as it ran down his arm before it created a belt around his waist, followed by a yoyo then he was back in Master Fu's living room but dressed in a completely new outfit. He looked at his hands as he took in the transformation. He had a red and black suit on that covered his full body. Parts of his arms, his thighs and his chest were covered in red with black spots that had light yellow halos around them. He had on black and red knee high combat boots and he had on black fingers gloves. He walked over to the mirror and saw that his once blue and black hair was now red and black. His eyes were a little more green then usual and he had a mask on, which was a similar design to his suit. He also had a black belt on that had a yoyo attached to it. He took it off and opened it.

"Ask for a user's guide,"

"Um... user's guide," He mumbled. To his surprise, one came up. He read through it and rose his eyebrows in surprise. The yoyo could do many things. It be used a grapple to swing around the city, a phone if he needed to get in contact with anyone, it could be used a breathing apparatus and it could produce a discreet communication device should the occasion call for it as well as capture and purity akumas. He could also use it as a shield and a weapon by simply using it like a normal yoyo. "Awesome,"

"You're gonna draw a lot of attention to yourself once you face these akumas. If I were you, I'd think of an alias. When I transform with Wazz, I got by Jade Turtle," Master Fu explained, getting a nod of Luka. He made a thinking face as he thought about it. Ladybug wouldn't work for him but Mister Bug was too obvious. He could go with Red Beetle but he was sure that was copyrighted to DC and Scarlet Beetle didn't have a ring to it. He smiled as it popped into his head. 

"Anatis," He declared, nodding to himself. "Yeah... I'm Anatis,"

"A sub breed of the Ladybug eh? Clever," Master Fu grinned as Luka smiled. "Alright, Anatis. You-"

"I know. I have to go," He nodded. "Any more advice before I leave?"

"I'd take out the akumas that Princess Justice is controlling before you target her. While angry, mind controlled civilians are hard to deal with, angry, mind controlled supervillains are worst," 

"That's a good point," He nodded, opening the window. "Thanks, Master Fu. Wish me luck,"

"Good luck!" Master Fu nodded as Luka climbed out the window and onto the roof. He took a deep breathe before he took off the yoyo and threw it. It wrapped around something and he yanked on it, causing him to go flying across the rooftops. 

(***)

Luka finally landed on a roof top near where the school. By the looks of it, Stoneheart and his army were wrecking the school but Stormy Weather and Bubbler were nowhere to be seen. He thought about summoning his lucky charm but Tikki's warning stuck in his mind. He'd only have five minutes to use it and it seemed like a waste to use it on one villain. He tried to recall what Master Fu had told him about Aspik and Ryuko's battle but he didn't have as many details as he liked. He sighed quietly to himself and jumped across to the school. He slipped in and made his way inside. Almost instantly, an alarm went off and several gadgets fired at him. He impressed himself by dodging everyone last one of them before he jumped up onto the stair railing. He dodge a few more and ran into a room. He closed the door as more alarms went off before a figure came in through the window. The Dark Owl, as he now knew what he was called, glared at him as he glared back. A purple butterfly shape appeared around his eyes and then he narrowed them. Luka looked around the room. To his surprise, he saw in a different type of vision. The chair in front of him lit up in the pattern of a ladybug then the Dark Owl himself and finally the computer. Luka took out the yoyo and span it as the shape disappeared.

"Give me those earrings!" The Dark Owl growled, diving at Luka and reaching out. 

"Come and get them!" Luka declared, running straight towards him. He used the chair as a spring jump, landed on the Dark Owl's head which sent him hurling downwards as Luka jumped on the desk and kicked the computer into the wall, smashing it. A purple butterfly crawled from it and Luka threw the yoyo, catching it and purifying it. The Dark Owl turned back into an older man Luka recognized as the school principle. 

"Huh? What's going on?" He asked, confused. Luka helped him up.

"There's an akuma attack going on. Stay in here and keep the door locked," He ordered as he walked over to the window. The teacher watched him as he climbed onto the window seal. Luka narrowed his eyes and frowned softly to himself as he watched the Stonehearts come out of the school. He couldn't take them out one by one. He needed to take multiple akumas out at the same time but he also needed to deal with the Stone-hearts. Thinking to himself, he took out the yoyo and opened it. He flicked through different channels and grinned when Simon Says in the TV studio as a plan formulated in his mind. He looked up and whistled. "Hey! Big and clumsy!"

The Stonehearts growled and looked up as Luka grinned, spinning the yoyo.

"Bet you can't catch me before I get to Studio 9!" He shouted, diving off the building and heading towards the TV studio, making sure to go past as many of the 'jury' members as he could. As soon as they saw him, they began to chase him. He jumped across the buildings and swung into the TV studio. "Spots off,"

He de-transformed and catch Tikki, who looked surprised.

"Luka? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah. This is all part of my plan," He replied, putting her on his shoulder. "I flew past a lot of jury members and there is one in the studio. Chances are Hawkmoth has warned him that I'm coming so they'll be on the look out for a hero, not Luka Couffaine,"

"That's clever," She complimented.

"I've already taken care of The Dark Owl," He grinned before taking out his phone and checking the live stream. "Excellent, Simon Says and Pixelator are in the studio,"

"You got a plan?" Tikki asked. 

"Simon Says and Pixelator are the plan," He replied as he heard the door crash down. "Time to move,"

He got up and ran into the corridor as he heard the akumas running up the stairs. He made a turn and hid in one of the dressing rooms, keeping the door ajar slightly as he watched the jury runs past. They were all heading to Studio 9. One of them stopped and looked around as he backed away from the door. In the corner of his eyes, he noticed a portable smoke machine. He grinned to himself as a plan formed. Once the coast was clear, he re-transformed, grabbed the smoke machine and left the room. He quietly slipped into Studio 9 as the jury members talked in confused and angry voices. They were all looking around confused as they expected him to already be in there.

"Where is he?!" Pixelator growled as Luka quietly placed the smoke machine down and held the remote.

"Simon Says show yourself!" The hypnotist growled, clearly annoyed. Luka cleared his voice causing the akumas to turn around and face him. They all went silent as he grinned, turning on the smoke machine.

"Catch me if you can!" He grinned, throwing his yoyo and pulling himself up into the rafters. The jury members charged and drive after him as he landed in front of Pixelator.

"Let me take your photo, bug boy!"

"Nah, I don't think you can capture my good side!" He declare, back-flipping over a Stoneheart that charged behind him, pushing him into Pixelator's beam. "Missed me!"

Pixalor shot at him again and again, he missed, capturing a jury member. Luka jumped around, pushing them into the ray of Pixelator.

"Simon says Stay Still!" The akuma growled, throwing a bunch of cards towards him. Luka threw his yoyo up and pulled himself up into the rafters again, allowing the cards to hit several more of the jury members before he jumped down again. "Simon Says Capt- urg!"

"I don't think so, Simon Says!" He grinned, throwing a Stone-heart into Simon and grabbing the deck of cards that had fallen before jumping away as another Stone-heart tried to grab him. He landed on another jury member before tripping up another, causing them to fall into Stone-heart, who dropped a purple rock. Luka dived at it and swiped it before throwing his yoyo up and pulling himself back up in the rafters.

"Give that back!" Stoneheart growled as he jumped across the rafters as Pixelator shot at him. He jumped down and ran around, causing Pixelator to capture the remaining members and Stone-hearts before he jumped back up as Stoneheart tried to grab at him. "I said give it back!"

"Catch it if you can!" He shouted, throwing it against the wall. It broke into two and a butterfly escaped. Stoneheart turned back into Ivan. Luka dodged as Pixelator shot at him. He jumped from rafter to rafter, breaking the pack of cards and freeing that akuma too. He captured the two butterflies with his yoyo before diving down before throwing his yoyo up and making himself jump towards Pixelator, breaking his camera and freeing that butterfly too. With most of the angry citizens captured in Pixelator's studio and the others frozen, he captured the last butterfly as Simon, Ivan and the Jagged Stone fan looks around confused. "Get somewhere safe. There's an akuma attack going on,"

"Wait!" Ivan gasped. "Who are you?"

"Just call me Anatis," Luka grinned before he ran out of the studio and headed up to the roof.

"Epic solo!" A voice shouted and a sound-wave hit him, briefly knocking him down. He jumped back up and ran across the other side before diving off the side of the building and swinging around, landing on the dragon. He dodged the hits of Frighteningale before grabbing her microphone and breaking it in half. He ran across the dragon as it flew downwards. Taking the chance to knock Guitar Villain's guitar out of his hands, he allowed himself to fall towards him, throwing his yoyo at it, breaking. Guitar Villain and his dragon turned back into Jagged and Fang and began to fall, along with Luka and Clara Nightingale. Luka spun his yoyo, capturing the two escaping butterflies before he threw it up, wrapping it around a flagpole and grabbing Jagged, Clara and Fang before swinging them to safety. Jagged looked at him confused as he gave them a salute before he dived off the building. He swung towards the Seine and landed by the Liberty. Juleka, Rose and his mum were still huddled up together. He walked over and knocked on the ice, causing them to look up in surprise. He wanted to tell them that it was him and he would save them but he had to keep his identity secret.

"I'll do what I can to help you," He stated before looking around. "Go inside and try to stay warm. I'll free you as soon as I can,"

He turned to leave but he heard someone moving across the decking. He turned around and saw his mum had moved closer to the ice.

"Is Luka safe?" She asked, concern filled her eyes. He smiled softly and nodded. "Oh thank god,"

"He was the one who alerted me. Now please stay warm," He stated before throwing his yoyo and landing on the bridge as he looked around. 

"Are you a hero?" A voice made him look over towards an ice cream van. He saw the ice cream man, hiding with a few people. 

"Not sure if I've earnt that title yet but I'm trying to help. Is there any villains in this area?"

"Not that we've seen but there were a few near the Eiffel Tower and that's where She is,"

"Princess Justice," Luka mumbled, frowning to himself. "Well, I better work on earning the title,"

He noticed a sling shot in a little boy's hand. He knelt down and smiled softly before pointing to it.

"Can I borrow that?" He asked, causing the little boy to look at it. "It will help me a lot,"

The boy looked at the sling shot again before nodding and handing it to Luka, who took it and smiled softly.

"Thank you," He replied before slotting it into his belt and throwing his yoyo towards a flag pole, propelling him upwards before swinging through the city before he came to the gardens before landing on the ground. He scoped a bunch of stones before running and jumping onto a rail, sliding down it. Timebreaker and Lady Wifi saw him before throwing icons at him as Timebreaker skated towards him with her hand reached out. He jumped out of the way of one of the icons, causing Timebreaker to get hit before he fired a stone at Lady Wifi's Phone, breaking it and freeing her akuma. She turned back into her normal self as he jumped again, dodging Desperda's shots. He jumped across the trees before turning around and firing a stone at her gun before firing another straight after. It missed as she ducked but he fired another one, ripping her guitar case. The little butterfly flew out as he fired a stone at Timebreaker's skates, breaking them and freeing her akuma. He captured the two butterflies before turning around, only to find himself facing two angry citizens.

"Get him!" One of them smirked, pointing her finger at him as the other woman took out a taser gun. He smirked and fired multiple stones at her feet, causing her to tripping her up before he jumped towards the other one, knocking her down. He grabbed her gun and broke it in half before he threw his yoyo and began to swing towards the Eiffel Tower. Rogercop went to shoot at him as he did but Luka threw himself up in the air and fired his last stone, breaking his whistle and capturing his akuma before he landed on the ground and opened his yoyo, holding up in the air as he released the purified butterflies into the air before he jumped up on the Eiffel Tower, climbing it to the top. He landed on the edge before climbing down and looking around, spinning his yoyo as he did.

"So you're the one who got rid of my jury?" A female voice asked. He turned round and found himself face to face with Princess Justice. She pointed her sword at him as a slight smirk came across her features. "I guess I'll just have to judge you for myself!"

"I can't wait to see your verdict," 


	3. Justice Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka takes on Stormy Weather and the Bubbler before facing Princess Justice

_"I can't wait to see your verdict,"_

Princess Justice smirked as Luka dived out of the way of one of Stormy Weather's beams. The area where he had been stood turned to ice as he swung from the tower. He didn't have much time to think as Bubbler threw bubbles at him. He had learnt that the green bubbles trapped you in them but the red ones hurt you. Frowning to himself, he jumped to the lower area of the tower before sighing to himself. He couldn't get near Princess Justice as she was been protected by Bubbler and Stormy Weather. He needed to get their akumas first but he wasn't sure how. He frowned to himself before deciding now might be a good idea to use his Lucky Charm. Taking out his yoyo, he threw it up in the air.

"Lucky Charm!" He shouted as it spun around before creating a keying torch. He caught it and looked at it confused. "What am I suppose to do with this?" 

He frowned but Stormy Weather suddenly appeared. He jumped out of the way and landed on a metal bar. He looked around as he tried to work it out. Bubbler jumped down and directed a bubble at him. To Luka's surprise, the bubble lit up then the torch then both Stormy Weather and Bubbler. He jumped down and grinned. 

"Over here, Bubble Boy!!!" He yelled. Bubbler growled and shot several bubbles at him. Luka jumped over them before shining the torch in Stormy Weather's eyes, distorting her vision. She covered her eyes and directed a beam at him. He jumped towards Bubbler, who shot more bubbles at him. He used her beams to freeze them. Getting annoyed, Stormy Weather screamed and directed a beam at him as Bubbler charged at him. Luka flashed the torch in Bubbler's eyes, blinding him before wrapping his yoyo around his waist and throwing him into Stormy Weather's beam, trapping him in ice before he dived over it and shone the torch in her eyes again. She dropped her umbrella to protect her eyes and he swiped it with his yoyo before breaking it in two then captured the butterfly as she turned back to normal. He walked over to Bubbler, who struggled to move.

"I'll take that," He grinned, grabbing the bubble wand and breaking it in two as well. Bubbler turned back to normal and Luka captured his butterfly as his earrings beeped. He frowned and freed the purified butterflies before jumping down and swinging into a empty area of the tower. A few seconds later, he caught Tikki as he turned back to normal. "You ok?"

"I'm hungry," She mumbled, looking tired. "I need to recharge,"

"I'll find you some food," He mumbled, placing her on his shoulder and running out of his hiding place. He ran over to the stairs and headed down them. "Does it matter what you eat?"

"I'll eat anything but I do really like Macaroons," Tikki admitted, making Luka smile softly as he ran down the stairs.

"Well, it's lucky we're in the Eiffel tower then," He grinned, moving into the food court. He cautiously looked around but it seemed empty. He moved over to the Macaroon bar and grinned as Tikki gasped in surprise and hugged the side of his face as he picked one up and handed it to her. "Will this do?"

"Yes! Thank you," She grinned as she took it and began to eat. Luka grabbed two more and ate one as he turned back and began to head towards the stairs.

"Do you want another one?" He asked, noticing she had finished it.

"No, thank you," She grinned, flying up in front of him. 

"All recharged then?" He asked, getting a nod of her before he grinned. "Alright then... Tikki! Spots on!"

He transformed before jumping out of the side of the Eiffel tower. He threw his yoyo and swung up to where Princess Justice was. She was surrounded by stone statues. Two which he recognized as Ryuko and Aspik but she was sat on a makeshift throne, like an evil queen from a fairytale. He spun his yoyo like a shield. She was stronger then she looked and good with the sword. Sure, she had gotten Bubbler and Stormy Weather to take over the fight but she was still powerful. 

"You took your time," She grinned, getting up and pointing her sword at him. "Ready for round two?"

He didn't get to answer as she charged right at him but this time he was ready. He blocked her attack as she charged at him. She stumbled back but regained her footing before the two of them continued to clash. Sword against yoyo. Princess Justice against Anatis. It shouldn't work but somehow, it did. Luka swung his yoyo, wrapping it around her sword and yanking it. She gasped and fell forward, landing on her knees as she refused to let go. He frowned and walked closer to her but he didn't expect to play dirty. She looked up at him as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Y-you wo-wouldn't hurt a girl, w-would you?" She sniffed, catching him off guard. He stopped as he stared before going to answer her but she took that chance to dive at him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and brought him down on the floor before pinning him there. "Silly bug boy, I may be a princess but I'm no damsel in distress,"

She grinned wickedly as she reached for his earrings. Luka found himself struggling to get her off. It wasn't like she was heavy but she was a lot stronger then he realized. He tried to pull away as he felt her fingers on the earrings.

"If you're not a damsel in distress then why did you become an akuma?!" He asked, causing her to freeze up in surprise at the question. "From what I know, you can only be possessed if you're hurt, sad or angry... guess that means you are a damsel!"

With her distracted, he managed to push her off and grabbed her sword, snapping it in two. Only the little butterfly didn't come out. She got back up and spun her scales, using them like a mace. He dodged and blocked her attacks before diving off the side of the building again and swinging round. He landed above her and threw up his yoyo as she began to climb up the building.

"Lucky charm!" He called out, summoning the little ladybugs and red light. The yoyo spun and created a bouncy ball. He caught them and frowned as he wasn't sure what do before looking around. Nothing lit up as Princess Justice climbed up and charged at him, aiming the scales at him. He dove off the building and swung into the food court again before looking around as she followed. She landed in front of him, spinning the scales. He looked around with his luck vision. The bouncy ball lit up then a menu board and the floor before the purse on her side lit up. He grinned before throwing it at the menu board. It bounced off, hit the floor and bounced back again, hitting her hard enough to knock her back. He dived forward and grabbed the purse before ripping it into two. The butterfly flew out and he swiped the yoyo open before spinning it. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma,"

He threw the yoyo and captured it inside before pulling it back to him and catching it, closing it on the akuma before he pressed it open again. A little white butterfly flew out as he waved to it before he picked up the bouncy ball.

"Ok, Tikki, time to fix all the damage done," He muttered before throwing it up into the air. "Miraculous Ladybugs!"

The ball burst into a swamp of magical ladybugs and began to spread around Paris, fixing everything that had been damaged by an akuma, recent or older. Princess Justice held her head as she was engulfed in purple smoke before it disappeared, revealing the girl behind it. Luka found himself staring in surprise as he recognized her. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. She was a friend of his sister's and he had met her a few times as she often came round. He walked over as she looked around, extremely confused. She looked up as he offered her his hand. Carefully, she took it and he helped her to his feet.

"W-what happened? Who are you?" She asked.

"You were akumatized," He stated as he looked at her with a soft look. She instantly looked afraid and guilty at the same time.

"Oh, no! I didn't hurt anyone, did I?!" She gasped with tears in her eyes but he shook her head.

"Any damage that happened has been undone," He smiled softly before frowning a little. "But can I ask what attracted the akuma to you?"

She instantly looked down.

"A g-girl in my school... she framed me for cheating on a test, pushing her down the stairs and stealing her necklace..." She mumbled, making him frown. "She did it because I realized she was a liar and I don't know what to do... I'm gonna be expelled... the headmaster didn't even try to listen to my side... they just assumed I was guilty because Lila can't do anything wrong and A-Adrien told me to take the higher ground as her lies aren't hurting anyone but s-she threatened me,"

She just burst into tears, causing Luka to frown and gently put his arm around her as Aspik and Ryuko jumped down. They both glared at him as they took a position to fight but he ignored them as he rubbed Marinette's back. The two of them continued to glare at him.

"Who are you?" Ryuko demanded, glaring at him. "Where is the akuma?"

Luka rolled his eyes as Aspik's eyes landed on Marinette, who was still crying. Ryuko looked at her and her eyes softened as she realized this girl must of been the akuma. Marinette sniffed and wiped her eyes before looking up at Luka.

"I'm s-sorry," She sniffed, blushing a little. "I don't even know you and I'm breaking down on you,"

"It's ok, Ma- Miss," He quickly corrected himself before smiling softly at her. She smiled back but his earrings beeped. "I'm sorry. I can't stay. Look, a word of advice. Contact the chair of governors regarding your case. Your teachers should be investigating this properly. They're suppose to teach and guide students, not take sides. If they're not doing their job right then the school board need to know. As for you, you should look up your legal rights as a student. It might help,"

"My rights..." She repeated as his earrings beeped again. He looked towards Ryuko and Aspik.

"Think one of you could get this girl back to her school? I'm about to change back," He grinned, moving to the side of the building and taking out his yoyo.

"Sure," Aspik replied, moving over to Marinette. "Don't worry. You're safe now,"

Luka grinned and went to jump but Ryuko stopped him.

"Just who are you?" She asked, confused.

"Call me Anatis," He grinned before saluting them. "Bug out!"

With that, he dived off the tower and swung off. Ryuko raised an eyebrow as she wondered as Aspik picked up Marinette, who blushed and held onto him.

"I'm gonna take her back to her school. See you next time?"

"Later, scales," She replied, still looking where he had been. "Anatis? As in like a ladybug?"

(***)

Luka landed in Master Fu's window and caught Tikki as he transformed back before giving her the spare Macaroon he had picked up early. She squealed happily and began to eat as Master Fu came in. Luka bowed to him slightly as Wazz moved over to Tikki, who shared her Macaroon with him. Master Fu gestured to the small table, where a tea set was waiting. Luka took the hint and knelt down before pouring both him and Master Fu a cup of green tea.

"I noticed the Eiffel tower is no longer wonky," Master Fu stated as he took the tea from Luka's hands. "And that the citizens are back to normal. I take it you defeated Princess Justice?"

"Yes... she wasn't easy to defeat but I did..." Luka frowned as he thought about her. "Her true identity is someone I know,"

"Oh?" Master Fu asked before he sipped his tea.

"A girl called Marinette..." He mumbled, holding his cup. "She is the sweetest person in the world. She's friends with my sister and helped her get over her photo 'curse'... she got akumatized because a girl at her school framed her for assault and thief,"

"That sounds quite serious... do you think this Marinette is guilty?"

"No... she became an akuma who made people tell the truth... if she was guilty, why not hide the truth instead of bringing it out..." Luka mumbled, sipping her tea. "I don't think Marinette could hurt a fly... even as Princess Justice, she still had a sense of righteousness... even if it was a twisted one,"

"Did you try and help her?"

"I advised her to contact her school board and to look up her rights as a student but I couldn't stay because I was about to transform back," Luka replied, getting a nod of Master Fu. "So what happens now? Do I give back the earrings?"

"I think it would be wise to keep them," Master Fu replied. "Our friend with the butterfly miraculous will create more akumas and if I had just put the Ladybug Miraculous out then all of this could have been avoided but in order to keep balance, I will have to pick a holder for the ring of the black cat so expect a partner at some point,"

"I'm glad you've decided to allow me to keep Tikki, Master," Luka admitted, smiling to himself. "I will do my best to look after her and Paris,"


	4. Queen Of Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is akumatized into Queen of Mean

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Re-read chapters one to three as they have been edited to work with the story a little bit better. Hawkmoth has yet to reveal himself but will be doing so soon :D Also I went with Chloe been 'Queen of Mean' as I thought it suited her

_"I will do my best to take care of her and Paris,"_

Luka cycled as fast as he could after he had finished with Master Fu towards the Liberty. Tikki was holding onto his hoodie as he cycled. He made a sharp turn and turned onto the path near the Seine. He couldn't help but smile as he saw the Seine was no longer frozen. He cycled faster as he came up to the boat, ice free.

"Tikki, hide," He whispered. She nodded and hid inside his hoodie before he threw his bike down and ran onto the boat. He ran down and practically jumped on Juleka, hugging her. "I'm so glad you're ok!"

"Lu.. I'm fine..." She mumbled, hugging him back as his mum came into the room. She rushed over and joined in on the hug before cupping his face.

"Oh, Luka! I was so worried!" She gasped. "I thought that storm witch might have caught you. She literally turned up after you left but then that superhero came by. He said you had alerted him,"

"I did," He replied as Rose came out.

"Luka!" She gasped, running over and hugging him. He smiled as he hugged back.

"I'm glad you're all ok!" He gasped, really glad he now had Tikki and the power to help others.

"We're glad you're ok too,"

**~One Week Later~**

A week had passed since Marinette had become Princess Justice and Anatis had appeared. She had taken Anatis's advice and had looked into her rights as a student before contact the board. As it turned out, there was no real solid proof about Lila's accusations. Marinette had no history of cheating and always studied. Alya and Nino had came forward that Marinette had studied with them for the test. There was no CCTV proof of Lila been pushed down the stairs and when examined, her leg had no injury. Of course, she had claimed it and any other injury she had had been healed by the mysterious new superhero. As for her grandmother's necklace, she insisted it had been stolen but she didn't know who. She just assumed it had been Marinette as the two had been at odds. She tearfully told the headmaster that she was wrong to just accuse but Chloe had told her that she had seen Marinette with the necklace. Of course, this made Miss Bustier and Mr. Damocles want to punish her as it appeared that she had framed Marinette but Chloe insisted her innocence but when no one believed her so she threatened to call her dad. Lila had to apologize to Marinette for wrongly accusing her but the way she said, Marinette knew it wasn't over. Not yet. She sighed to herself as she poked at her food in the canteen as the class got Lila's food for her. Alya sat down next to her and grinned.

"Cheer up, girl," She grinned. "You got off scott free and Chloe is getting punished instead,"

"But she didn't and even so, I'm not sure she framed me,"

"Seriously girl?" Alya sighed. The down side of Lila claiming that Chloe told her was that Alya and everyone else hadn't realized she was a liar. Marinette sighed softly as she looked at Lila, who was claiming her arthritis was playing up again. "Lila got angry because of Chloe made up lies about you. She is only human... beside, Chloe is finally get the treatment she deserves,"

Marinette looked over and saw Chloe sat on her own, even Sabrina couldn't stand that Chloe had framed Marinette. Even she thought that this was too far so she refused to talk to Chloe. Chloe got up and began to walk out of the lunchroom, only for Kim to trip her up and for her trash to fall over her. Chloe got up and ran off as tears rolled down her face. Marinette frowned and got up before she walked over to Kim.

"Kim, that wasn't very nice," She mumbled but he laughed.

"I'm just doing what Chloe has done to all of us,"

"That makes you just as bad as her," She mumbled, frowning. "Cruelty breeds cruelty after all,"

He frowned as she walked away before going to the bathroom. To her surprise, she heard crying coming from one of the stalls. She frowned and walked over to it, gently knocking on the door.

"Chloe?" She asked as the crying stopped.

"Here to torment me, Dupain-Cheng?!" She growled as she opened the store. Marinette frowned softly and looked down.

"No," Marinette replied, frowning. "Actually, I came to see if you were ok and to tell you that I know you didn't frame me. Lila is a liar and is just trying to cover her tracks,"

"You believe me?" Chloe looked surprise as Marinette looked down.

"Of course, I do. I know you've never been my biggest fan but even this is too low for you,"

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or grateful," Chloe admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. Marinette smiled softly as the bell rang. Her eyes went wide as she heard it.

"Oh no! Class!" She gasped before turning on her heel and running off. Chloe frowned to herself as she thought about what Marinette had said. She locked the door and sat down on top of the toilet lid.

"So Lila's a liar hm?" She mumbled, feeling more betrayed then before. Lila had kicked her off her throne, taking her best friend and ruined her reputation. Chloe clenched her fist in anger. She had picked on the wrong person and she would pay. Suddenly, her mind felt dark and she was staring.

"Yes, Lila Rossi should pay for knocking you off your throne," A male voice said inside her head. "My name is Hawkmoth and I can give you power. Allow me to help you reclaim your throne, Queen Of Mean,"

"I'll make all of Paris my kingdom,"

**~Meanwhile~**

"Wow, Luka. You're really amazing at guitar," Tikki grinned as she watched Luka play his guitar before he stopped and adjusted the notes he was writing down before playing the song again as Tikki watched in amazement. He looked up at the creation goddess and grinned.

"What do you think?"

"That was amazing!" She gushed as he placed his guitar down. Since he had become Anatis, he had managed to convince his mother to convert the back room into a bedroom for him so Juleka and him weren't sharing anymore. Fortunately, his mother hadn't questioned it and all they had to do was move his bed and his stuff. He found preferred to be in his own room now since it meant he could freely talk with Tikki and play his guitar whenever he needed to. A plus side, he could sneak out the window whenever he needed to. Not that he really needed to. The Butterfly holder hadn't created any new akumas yet. He placed his guitar onto it's stand as his phone vibrated. He picked it up and unlocked before pressing on the notification. It brought up the news app. He had decided to subscribe to it in case of akumas. He frowned to himself as he pressed play on the video. He had thought too soon.

"Another supervillain has appeared calling herself Queen of Mean and has taken over Collège Françoise Dupont," Nadja reported, making him frowning. Luka turned off the video and turned to Tikki.

"Time to pay a visit to the school," He declared. "Tikki! Spots on!"

He transformed and climbed out the window before jumping upwards and throwing out his yoyo. He landed on a rooftop and ran towards the school. He jumped down towards the school before swinging onto a ledge and carefully climbing into the open window. Luckily for him, the class room was empty. Tikki had advised to try and be as sneaky as he could. That way he could get in and out as he needed and Paris wouldn't be afraid. He carefully made his way through the classroom and opened the door. As soon as he did, the sound of screams filled the air. He sneaked over to the rails and looked over. A girl with purple hair and in a bright pink gown was walking round, firing a beam at them with her staff. As soon as the beam hit them, they turned into peasants and bowed to her. He frowned to himself as he saw Ryuko and Aspik jump down into the scene. Ryuko looked around as Queen of Mean rolled her eyes.

"Looks like that Bug boy isn't here yet," She stated, causing him to frown even more.

"Good. We've got this and don't need him," Aspik stated before flicking the bracelet on his wrist. "Second chance!"

Ryuko started to fight Queen of Mean as soon as Aspik had set a save point. Luka kept to the shadows and watched. Ryuko was relentless with her attacking. She didn't care who got hit and was taking unnecessary risks, even though she had no idea that he was there. Aspik, on the other hand, was pretty useless. He just sat back, letting Ryuko do all the work. Luka knew about the powers. He had talked to Master Fu about them. Aspik had the power of second chance. It was basically a save point but instead of using it when he needed, or to observe, he just tended to set a point of time at the beginning of the battle and do nothing. Maybe he reset it multiple times but if he was then why he wasn't telling Ryuko what had gone wrong. Luka sighed as Ryuko grabbed grabbed hold of the staff and snapped it in half. Only for her face to fall when the akuma didn't escape.

"W-what?!" Ryuko gasped as the two pieces disappeared and reformed in Queen of Mean's hand.

"Stupid dragon! My akuma isn't in there!" She laughed before pointing to Ryuko and directing a hit at her. Luka jumped down, blocking the hit with his yoyo. "Well, well. Look who showed up to the party!"

"Well, I am the guest of honor," Luka grinned, spinning the yoyo. Ryuko moved over and glared at him.

"Move it, bugboy. I got this,"

"Forgive me if I don't believe you," He stated, making her frown. "I just watched how you fight. 23 students just got hit and you didn't care,"

"Well, you're here so now you can fix it,"

"Yes but you didn't know that I was here," He stated, making her frown. "We're gonna need to talk after this,"

"Who put you in charge?" Aspik asked as he walked over. Queen of Mean smirked and aimed a hit at him. Luka jumped in the way and redirected the beam to a window.

"Maybe if you paid more attention, I wouldn't be here," He pointed out. "Now can you please distract her so I can use my charm,"

"Fine but you're right. We're gonna have to talk," Ryuko replied before charging at her. Luka sighed before throwing up his yoyo.

"Lucky charm!" He shouted, catching the bag of water balloons. He frowned as Ryuko rolled her eyes.

"Great lucky charm," She retorted as Aspik sniggered. Luka rolled his eyes and looked around as Ryuko charged at Queen of Mean, along with Aspik. He sighed as his luck vision lit up the staircase. He jumped up onto it and looked around. The door to a class room lit up. He jumped over and opened it, revealing it to be the classroom where the students did cooking. He grinned to himself and looked around. A funnel, a bucket, a bag of flour and the balloons lit up. He walked over and opened them before filling them up with the flour. Once all of them were filled up, he carefully put them into the bucket before grabbing it and leaving the classroom. He rose an eyebrow as his luck vision kicked in again but this time, it highlighted the students that were hiding and then the bucket full of flour bombs. He walked over and placed it down before smiling at them.

"I need your help," He stated, kneeling down as the students look at him before he pushed the bucket near them. "I need you to throw these at Queen of Mean,"

"Seriously?" One of the kids asked a little surprise.

"It will distract her so I can catch her akuma," He explained, causing the students to look at each other unsure before one of them grabbed a balloon and threw it. As soon as it hit the floor, the flour became dust in the air. The other kids began to throw the flour, causing the flour to act as a smoke screen. Luka grinned and jumped down into the fight as Queen of Mean aimed blindly. He threw his yoyo, wrapping it around her and threw it over the basketball net. He yanked it, pulling her up into the air.

"Let me go!" She screamed, kicking as he walked over and took off her crown. He snapped it in half, freeing the akuma before lowering her down.

"No more evil for you, Little Akuma," Luka muttered to himself as he opened his yoyo before spinning it. "Time to de-evilize!"

He threw out the yoyo, capturing the akuma in it before bringing it back to him and catching it. He opened it and released the cleanse butterfly.

"Bye, bye, Little Butterfly," He muttered before grabbing the package of balloons and throwing it up in the air as the students watched. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

The package burst into hundreds of the magic ladybugs, which spread throughout the school and cleaned up the damage. The students cheered as purple smoke covered Queen of Mean and turned her back into Chloe, who looked around confused.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked. Luka walked over to her and helped her up to her feet.

"You were akumatized," He explained as Ryuko and Aspik came over. Chloe blushed as she took her hand back. "But it's ok now,"

"Of course, it is!" She gasped, flicking her hair but he could see a light blush on her cheeks.

"Can you tell me why you got akumatized?" He asked.

"Well, Lila claimed that I framed Dupain-Cheng for stealing her grandmother's necklace!" She stated, taking out her phone. "My Daddy won't be pleased at how the class has been treating me!!"

"Lila?" Luka asked as he frowned. He remembered Princess Justice wanted to go after a girl called Lila Rossi. "As in Lila Rossi?"

"The same," She stated, causing him to frown even more before he turned to leave. However, he stepped back in surprise as he found a camera phone in his face.

"Oh my gosh! Can I get a quick interview?!" A girl with glasses and reddish hair gasped, excitedly. He recognized her as Lady Wifi. "What's your name? Are you a new hero?!"

"Um..." He started, unsure what to say. Fortunately, his earrings beeped and he held up his hand as he smiled softly. "I'm sorry, Miss but I have to go,"

With that, he threw his yoyo up and pulled himself up onto the roof before diving off. He jumped down into a quiet alleyway before catching Tikki. He took out a macaroon and handed it to her. She took it and ate it as he took out his phone and texted Juleka, telling her he was going to meet her at school. His phone buzzed in reply and he read it.

"You good, Tikki?" He asked, putting his phone away. She nodded as he held open his hoodie. She slipped inside the pocket and smiled up at him as he began to walk back towards the school. It didn't take him long and he found a seat outside as he waited for the bell to ring. Pretty soon, it did and the students began to file out. He waved and walked over as Juleka left the building with Rose, Marinette, the blogger girl and another girl he didn't know but what he did know was Marinette looked extremely uncomfortable. He frowned a little as he walked over.

"Lu, you didn't have to come and pick me up," Juleka mumbled, pushing her hair back.

"I had to make sure you were ok," He stated before smiling at Marinette, who shyly smiled back. "I heard there was another villain at the school,"

"Yes but the new superhero saved the day!" The blogger girl gasped as she grinned. "He's so cool! I wish I could interview him!"

"I could try to set up an interview with him, Alya," The extra girl smiled, causing Alya to squeak with excitement. Luka rose an eyebrow.

"And how would you do that?"

"By asking him obviously," She stated, placing her hand on her chest. "I know all the heroes of Paris including Mister Bug,"

"Mister Bug?" He questioned.

"Yes. That's the name he goes by," She smirked, thinking he believed her.

"Oh right," He replied, making a mental note to follow that up. She turned back to Alya and Rose and began to talk about a Prince Ali like she was his best friend. Luka frowned to himself as he listened then Juleka invited the girls back to the boat. He frowned even more as they began to walk towards it. Marinette seemed quiet and she slowed down as they walked. Rose gushed about how amazing this extra girl was as she informed her that she was working on a new charity project. Luka couldn't believe how easily fooled Rose was and he had a feeling that Juleka believed her too. Even Alya was drawn in, excitedly saying how she should interview her. He tapped Alya's shoulder. "You gonna interview her?"

"Yeah. She knows the heroes of Paris!"

"Shouldn't you verify that is correct?" He asked, making her frown.

"Why would she lie?" She asked, getting her attention. She turned to look at Luka.

"A-are you saying I'm a liar?!" She gasped, tears in her eyes. He frowned as he didn't expect that.

"Well... it just seems unlikely that you would know the heroes of Paris...especially since that new one seems to be trying to stay away from outside contact," He stated, rubbing his head nervously. "Anyway, I'm just saying you should always check your facts,"

"Well, no one asked you," The girl smirked as they came up to the boat. Luka frowned deeply as he walked onto the boat. He noticed Marinette seemed quieter then usual. He walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder, making her jump a little.

"Are you ok?" He asked, causing her to nod. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah... I just didn't really want to hang out with Lila today...." She mumbled, pushing her hair behind her ear. "We don't get on..."

"Lila?" He frowned, looking at her. "What's her surname?"

"Oh... it's Rossi..." She mumbled, looking down and failing to notice Luka narrowing his eyes. Lila Rossi, the girl who had caused two akumas in one week was stood on his boat, laughing with his sister and her friends. "Luka, are you ok?"

"Hm?" He mumbled, looking towards her. "Oh yeah. I'm ok. I think I'm just gonna go play my guitar. You can join me if you want,"

"I'd love that,"


	5. Miss Black Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryuko and Aspik make a bad choice and Luka gets his new partner

_"I'd love to,"_

Luka landed on the rooftop that he agreed to meet Ryuko and Aspik on. He was nervous about it but they needed to sort this out. They clearly saw him as a threat and he needed them to understand that he wasn't. He was on their side and wanted to help save Paris from this mysterious villain. He sat down to wait and wait he did. It finally passed the time that they were suppose to meet and neither hero turned up. He frowned to himself and went to get up before he noticed two small boxes on the side with an envelope. He frowned to himself and walked over to them, picking up the envelope. It was addressed to him. He opened it and began to read.

_Anatis,_

_Me and Ryuko talked earlier today_

_We have decided to give up the miraculous of the dragon and the snake_

_Good luck with protecting Paris_

_Aspik_

Luka looked at the letter with shock before grabbing one of the boxes and opening it. It was the bracelet of the snake and it glowed green before a little snake appeared the same way Tikki had. Luka frowned at the little guy as he looked sad.

"Did he tell you why he gave you up?" Luka asked, holding his hand out to the little snake who sat on it.

"No but I think he was jealous. I'm sorry that my holder isn't reliable," The little snake replied, bowing slightly. Luka frowned softly.

"It's ok," He mumbled, feeling disappointed. "It's not your fault,"

"Are you ok?" The snake asked, noting Luka's expression.

"Yeah. I'm alright. I'm just... disappointed... I was hoping that we could work something out and become a team but clearly, they want nothing to do with me. I'm just sorry they decided to discard you and the dragon," He frowned, closing the box lid. "I'll have to take this to Master Fu and return you two to him,"

"Should I go back into my bracelet?" The snake asked but Luka shook his head.

"Not if you don't want to," He smiled. "I don't mind letting you fly with me for a little bit,"

"Much thanks, friend," The little snake smiled before Luka opened his yoyo and placed the two boxes and the letter inside before closing it and jumping off the building. It didn't take him long to arrive in an alleyway near Master Fu's apartment. He took out the miraclous boxes and the letter, placing them on the ground before saying the detransformation words. He caught Tikki and gave her a macaroon before picking up the boxes and the letter, placing them in his pockets before he walked to Master Fu's building and buzzed his apartment.

"Hello?"

"It's Luka. I'm here for my lesson," He stated.

"Aah, yes. Come in," The door buzzed and Luka pulled it open before heading upstairs. He stopped at the door and took off his shoes before walking inside and putting them on the shoe rack as Master Fu finished talking to a younger man. "Thank you. I will see you next week,"

"Thank you. I look forward to our next session," Master Fu showed him out and walked over to Luka. "It is good to see you again, Luka,"

"Thank you, Master Fu," He smiled before sitting down next to Master Fu's tea table. Master Fu sat down to and poured him a drink. Luka took it with a nod as Tikki and the snake Kwami came out. Master Fu frowned as he noticed. Luka took a sip of the tea before placing the cup down and taking the letter and the boxes out of his hoodie. Master Fu frowned even more. "I arranged to meet with Aspik and Ryuko earlier this evening but they didn't turn up. As I went to leave, I found these,"

He handed the letter to Master Fu, who read it and frowned deeply.

"They gave up their miraculous," Luka confirmed as Master Fu folded up the Letter.

"This is not good," Master Fu frowned. "I will have to make more of an effort to find a holder for the black cat miraculous. Will you be ok working on your own for now?"

"I'd prefer to have back up but I'll be fine for now," Luka admitted. It's not that he isn't capable of facing Akumas on his own but he would prefer a partner. Been Anatis was great but he knew he couldn't mess up. "What will happen to the kwami?"

"They'll go back into the miracle box. Don't worry. They won't be alone. They will be able to talk to the other kwami," Master Fu reassured as Luka finished his tea. "Luka, please be careful,"

"I will, Master," Luka nodded as he got up. "Thank you for your time and the tea,"

**~One Week Later~**

Luka landed on the roof as he flew from rooftop to rooftop. Nothing had interesting had happened, just the odd akuma which he dealt with quickly but he thought it would be a good idea to patrol the city in his free time, especially since Ryuko and Aspik gave up their miraculous. He sighed to himself but soon screams filled the city. He jumped down and made his way to the source. Jumping down, he rose an eyebrow as he saw people running away from what appeared to be multiple versions of a supervillain. He walked over and waved his hand in front of the victim's face but nothing.

"Odd,"

"I'll say," A female voice replied, making him turn round and spin his yoyo ready for a fight. The girl, however, laughed and sundered over there. She had an impossibly long plait and was wearing a black one piece suit with a little green detail. She had two cat ears on her head and a black mask covered her glowing eyes that resembled a cat. She had black combat boots and a black belt was slung around her hips. "They seem frozen in time and trapped in that form. A lucky charm should fix this,"

"As much as I agree with you, Miss... um..."

"Call me Lady Noir," She purred, making him raise an eyebrow.

"I have to wonder where the akuma is,"

"No attack or warning. Just simply this," She gestured towards the victims as the police cars pulled up. "Looks like we have company,"

"Indeed," He replied, walking over to the cop. "Officer, I'd suggest you block off the area. There's a possible akuma on the loose,"

"Right but what do-"

"I'll take care of it, officer," He replied, walking back over to Lady Noir as she went to poke one of the victims. "So tell me... what do you know?"

"Oh, we're after someone who's after our miraculous, that Ryuko and Aspik quitted and that I'm your new partner. Plagg told me that I have the power of destruction. Sounds right for me. I'm super clumsy in my civilian life," She grinned before looking at this. "But this is something I didn't expect. Did you not catch an akuma?"

"There was no akuma warning or news report," He admitted, frowning. "But this is the work of an akuma that has multiplied.... Why not attack though?"

"Maybe our butterfly friend got bored,"

"Or this was the plan all along," He replied. "I think our butterfly friend wants to talk. We should let him know we're listening,"

"How?" Lady Noir asked as Luka looked around. He smiled a little as he spotted Alya trying to film them.

"How do you feel about an interview?" He asked before walking over. "Hello,"

"Oh my gosh!" Alya gasped, excitedly. "I'm a big fan, Mister Bug! Can I have an interview?"

"Mister Bug?" Lady Noir asked as she walked over. "Isn't that a bit obvious? I thought you were more creative then that,"

"I am," He replied before turning to Alya. "We would love to do an interview,"

"Awesome!" She squealed. "I set up a blog and a facebook page to follow you and your actions! I call it the ladyblog... I know you're a guy but you look like a ladybug so I thought-"

"The Ladyblog is very clever," He smiled. "Tell me... can you live stream it?"

"Damn right I can!" She gasped, excited. Lady Noir raise an eyebrow as Alya set up the phone, pressing record. "Sup, peeps. This is the first Ladyblog live interview and I'm here at the Louvre Museum with our hero, Mister Bug-"

"Oh I'm sorry to interrupt you but my name actually isn't Mister Bug," Luka grinned, rubbing the back of his head nervously. "I apologize though. I should have introduced myself,"

"Oh, no worries. So if Mister Bug isn't your name, what is?"

"I call myself Anatis,"

"As in a sub breed of the ladybug," Lady Noir grinned, leaning against him with her arm. "He's basically a ladybug,"

"Says the unlucky black cat,"

"Ooo... Meow, someone has his claws out," She grinned before turning to Alya and her camera. "I'm Lady Noir by the way. This dork's partner,"

"Dork? Need I remind you who's idea this was,"

"So Anatis... can you explain what's been going on? Do you know why these supervillains keep turning up? They seem to be innocent people,"

"They are innocent people. These 'supervillains' are been possessed by a creature called an akuma. It's a little black and purple butterfly. It finds someone who is hurt, sad or angry and possesses them. It's owner then turns them into a supervillain with one goal in mind. To steal the miraculous of the ladybug and the black cat," He explained, looking at the camera. "But me and my partner here want to reassure Paris that we will also be here to fight these supervillains and save the innocent people who are been manipulated by this coward who won't even give us his name,"

"Ooo, bold words," Lady Noir purred. "But Bugboy here is right... this villain is nothing more then a coward,"

"Any other words?"

"Only that we won't rest until this villain is defeated,"


	6. Destroyer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis and Lady Noir finally learn the name of their enemy....

_“Only that we won’t rest until this villain is defeated,”_

"So do you think our butterfly friend got the message?" Lady Noir asked as she leaned against the wall. It had been two days since they had let Alya interview them. Anatis sighed to himself and kept his eyes on the victims. "Annie?"

"Annie?" He asked, looking over at Lady Noir, who grinned.

"Yeah. Don't you like it?" She asked, purring. 

"Somehow, I think you're gonna call me it regardless," He smiled before catching something in the corner of his eye. He looked over and saw movement in the victims. He took out his yoyo and went onto the news channel, which was reporting an akuma. "Our akuma has appeared. They're heading towards the Eiffel tower,"

"Guess he got our message," She grinned, flicking her hair. "Race you there, bugboy!"

"You're on, Cat Girl!" He stated, jumping off the building after her. The two of them jumped and ran across the rooftops of Paris. It didn't take them long to get there but when they did, Anatis stopped, getting a look off Lady Noir as she rose an eyebrow. "Patient, my feline friend,"

"You got a plan?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I did?" He asked, throwing her off-guard. She played with her plait and looked up at him as he looked over to the tower. "Because honestly, I'm just kind of winging it,"

"Well, I think you're doing a great job," She stated, causing him to smile a little but then he frowned. "What is it?"

"Ryuko and Aspik didn't have faith in me," He muttered, looking down. "Why do you?"

"Because you got given those earrings for a reason,"

"It was purely by chance," He admitted, looking down. "I just happened to be one of the only people left who wasn't controlled by Princess Justice and I just happened to come across the Guardian... It was by luck,"

"You managed to avoid Princess Justice? That's some skill,"

"Not really..." He mumbled, frowning but Lady Noir shook her head.

"No really. I got captured by her and turned into one of her jury members but you manage to avoid capture and then saved everyone. That isn't just luck. That is skill too," She grinned before noticing something. "Look,"

"Our original akuma has turned up," He mumbled before frowning deeply. He took out his yoyo and opened it, using it to zoom in. "Well, this complicates things,"

"What does?" Lady Noir asked, looking at him as he closed the yoyo.

"The akuma has a hostage," He stated, making her frown.

"Not good," She replied, using her baton to look at who it is. "Really not good. That's Chloé Bourgeois, the mayor's daughter. That explains the amount of police and cameras,"

"They're gonna make the situation worst. We still don't know the akuma's powers yet or even why they have taken the mayor's daughter," He stated, opening his yoyo and dialling a number before holding it to his ear. "Officer Raincomprix, it's Anatis. Yes, I'm aware of the situation but I need you and your men to stay back and leave this to us... yes, we will. Please reassure the mayor that we will rescue his daughter,"

"Ooh, do we have to?" Lady Noir pouted as Anatis gave her a look. "Ok, ok,"

"Do you know anything about the akuma yet? I see... Yeah... I'm not sure it's the same as Stoneheart... alright... thanks," He hung up before turning to Lady Noir. "The akuma is calling itself Destroyer and is threatening to destroy the Eiffel tower and everyone in it unless we make an appearance,"

"And naturally, the mayor wants us to appear because his daughter is this Destroyer's prisoner," 

"You got it in one, kitty," He stated before swinging his yoyo and jumping down. Lady Noir dived down and landed next to him. The police moved the barrier as the two walked by. All the cameras were on them and Luka couldn't help but feel nervous. It was one thing taking down Princess Justice and Queen of Mean but they were puppets of the mastermind. Even Destroyer was just a puppet but boy was he monstrous to look at. He seemed to be made of different blocks and his hands were closer to claws. In one of them, he had hold of Chloe, who was struggling. Luka held out his hand, stopping Lady Noir walking closer before he stepped forward. "I believe you requested my present, Destroyer,"

"I have a message to deliver!" The akuma growled before looking at Chloe. "But first,"

He suddenly threw her, causing her to scream as she flew towards them. Luka spun his yoyo and latched it onto a lamp post before he launched himself into the air. He met her half way and caught her before landing with her in his arms. She was shaking out of fear but otherwise, seemed ok.

"I didn't promise," She suddenly stated, confusing him. "But I suppose a thank you is in order,"

"No worries, Miss. Please, get to safety. I'm sure your father is really worried about you," He smiled gently as he put her down. She blushed at his kind gesture before running over to her father and hugging him. Lady Noir walked over as Anatis crossed his arms and looked at the akuma with an annoyed expression. "That wasn't very nice,"

"She's not a very nice person!"

"Right," Luka muttered before looking at the villain. "So this message... what is it?"

As soon as he asked that, Destroyer threw back his head and hundreds of akumas flew out, leaving him on the floor. Luka went on the defensive as they fluttered around. He didn't want a repeat of the Princess Justice instant. However, they formed an oval, which turned into a face. Luka rose an eyebrow as it stared at the camera.

"People of Paris, I am Hawkmoth," It declared before turning his attention to Anatis. "Anatis, Lady Noir, listen to me now! Surrender the ladybug earrings and the ring of the black cat! You have done even damage to Paris as it is,"

"What the?" Lady Noir mumbled as the people of Paris looked on in shock but the slow clapping made everyone turn their head. Anatis was stood there, clapping slowly.

"Bravo, Hawkmoth but let's be honest here. You're the real bad guy so don't try and reverse the roles," He stated, walking closer. "You turned these innocent people into villains long before I turned up but I was hoping to talk to you as well. You see I have my own message,"

He pointed at the giant face with a confidence that made everyone around him stare in surprise and admiration.

"No matter how long it takes, we will find you and you will give us your miraculous!" He declared before running up to the tower, spinning his yoyo as he did. He threw towards some lamp posts and used it to launch himself towards the face before spinning it again. "Time to devilize!"

He repeatedly threw it, cutting through the giant face and capturing each and every akuma until there were none left. He landed on the edge of the tower as everyone just stared in amazement. Sure, they had seen him in action before but this was new. He had just taken down over 100 akumas. He straightened up and turned round as the news helicopters faced him, filming the whole thing.

"Paris, I have a message for you too!" He shouted. "I want to make a promise to you right here and right now. No matter who wants to harm you, me and my partner Lady Noir will keep you safe!"

He opened up the yoyo and threw it up, releasing the purified akumas as if to seal his promise. Lady Noir felt her heartbeat skip as she watched him. 

"Wow," She mumbled as everyone around her celebrated but the roar suddenly brought to attention that they still needed to deal with Destroyer. She jumped up and hit him with her baton, just before he could attack Anatis. "We better take down this guy before he destroys everything,"

"I thought that was your job, kitty cat,"

"Touche," She grinned, spinning her baton. "Better summon that charm of yours, Love bug,"

"Did you just call me Love bug?" He questioned, getting a grin of her before she charged at Destroyer. He shook his head before throwing his yoyo up. "Lucky charm!"

He rose an eyebrow as he caught a pencil before tucking it into his belt and running after Lady Noir. It didn't taken them to end the battle and purify the akuma. With the job done, he threw the pencil up in the air and called out the magic words, fixing everything. Lady Noir jumped next to him and grinned, holding her fist out. Luka rose an eyebrow and grinned.

"Pound it?" She asked. Luka smiled back and gently hit his fist against hers.

"Pound it," He smiled as his earrings beeped. "Sorry, Kitty. I gotta go. See you soon,"

"I look forward to it," She smiled. He flashed her a smile back before leaving the scene. He flew across Paris and landed behind a trash bin before detransforming. He caught Tikki and gave her a cookie before walking back to the Liberty. He carefully sneaked on before heading into the living area. Juleka was curled up on the sofa with Rose in her arms in front of the TV. He smiled softly before gently placing a blanket over them.

"Paris' own superhero Anatis seemed to have caused quite a stir as the hashtag **#** **Anatisrules** is currently the most trending across Twitter and Instagram," Nadja declared as Luka looked over before he picked up the remote and turned it off. He walked over to the fridge and took out some food before heating it up in the microwave. He opened the cupboard and frowned softly as he noticed they were now out of cookies. He sighed to himself before grabbing a drink as Tikki yawned softly.

"We'll go to bed in a minute," He replied before stretched. He took his meal out of the microwave and quickly ate it before heading to his room. He shut the door, changed and lied down. Tikki curled up next to him and yawned again. "Tomorrow, we're gonna have to drop by a bakery and get you some new treats,"

"Ok. You did well today,"

"You think?" He asked, moving to the side. "I'm not sure declaring war on Hawkmoth was such a good idea,"

"But now we know who our enemy is,"

"Hmm... not really but we have a name," He mumbled, yawning as well. "It's a start,"

"Get some sleep, Luka," Tikki ordered, gently kissing his cheek before curling up.

"Night, Tikki," He mumbled as sleep washed over him.

**~Next Morning~**

"This might be a problem," Luka mumbled as he looked at his reflection. Tikki looked up from her little drawing pad to see her friend topless as he examined his body. From what she could see, he looked healthy but Luka was frowning a little and it worried her.

"Are you ill?" She asked, worried but Luka shot her a smile.

"No, I'm ok... but well... I have abs," He stated, pointing to his stomach. "I've never had abs before. Don't get me wrong. I'm fit and toned. Just not this toned,"

Tikki couldn't help but laugh a little at his reaction.

"Well, you are a superhero," She pointed out. "It has it's perks,"

"No kidding but still. What if someone realizes?"

"From abs?"

"Well... yeah!"

"Then start to 'work out',"

"That's a good idea,"

"I am the goddess of creation. Good ideas is kind of my thing," Tikki giggled, making Luka laugh before he pulled on a t-shirt. 

"Speaking of good ideas, how about we go and get some macaroons for you?" He grinned, pulling on his shoes. She put her pad away and flew up, smiling excitedly. "I'll take that as a yes,"

"Can we get different flavors?" She asked as he pulled on his hoodie. He nodded as he opened it for her. She smiled and flew in as he walked out. He waved to Rose and Juleka, who rose an eyebrow at him.

"What?"

"You're never up before 12?" Juleka asked, confused. Luka smiled a little.

"I need to go out,"

"Go out where?"

"I'm going to pick up some guitar strings," He stated before walking out and waving to his mother, who also seemed shocked to see him awake at this time. He walked past his bike and hopped off the boat.

"Not bringing your bike?" She asked but Luka shook his head.

"Nah, I fancy the walk," He grinned before waving as he walked off. He jumped up and climbed over a wall before jumping across a wall and running across the edge of it. He jumped down before walking normally on the street. He came to a bakery near Juleka's school. He had never been there before so he pushed open the door and walked in. It's homely and small but the smell of it was amazing. He smiled to himself as a tiny woman looked up.

"Hello, welcome to Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Can I get you anything?" She asked, smiling softly. Luka smiled back.

"I'm looking for Macarons," He stated, causing her to smile.

"Then you're in the right place. We have a range of flavors and designs," She stated. "Are they for someone special?"

"They're a treat for my friend. She helps me out a lot and really loves Macarons so I wanted to get a supply in for her at my home," He explained, making her smile.

"How romantic!"

"Oh, we're not together!" He gasped, holding up his hands. "We're just really good friends,"

"Oh, I understand," She smiled as the door bell rang. She looked over and smiled softly. "Hey, sweetie. You're back early?"

"I forgot my books," The girl's voice replied, causing Luka to frown as he recognized it. "Luka?"

He turned round and found himself face to face with Marinette.

"Hey, Mari," He smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"He's buying some Macarons for his _friend_!" The baker cooed, making Marinette rise an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you had friends," She stated before realizing how it sounds. Her face flushed and she held up her hands in fear. "I meant that I don-"

"It's ok, Mari," He smiled, knowing that she didn't mean offense. "I met her recently and we just clicked. She's really helped me a good few time,"

"That's nice," She smiled but he could sense her disappointment. It confused him as he thought she had a thing for Adrien. "I'm glad you found someone who works with you,"

"Oh! She's not my girlfriend!" He gasped, rubbing his hand against his neck. "She's a fellow artist. A real patron of the arts. I wish you could meet her. You two would get on well,"

"I'd love to meet her," Marinette smiled, causing his blood to freeze as he realized what he had suggested. "Maybe you could bring her by some time? Oh I could bake her some Macarons!"

"Y-yeah, that would be great," He smiled nervously before turning to her mother. "I'll take a large box of mixed flavors to go please,"

"Of course," She smiled, packing them up for him. "That will be €18,"  
  


"Here," He smiled, giving her the cash before taking the box and waving to Marinette, who waved back. He smiled and left the bakery before quickly hiding behind the wall and mentally swearing to himself. "Idiot!"

"Luka?" Tikki peeked up at him.

"I'm an idiot," He mumbled, shaking his head. "Why did I agree to that? How am I gonna tell Marinette that my friend is you? If she meets you-"

"She'll realize that you're Anatis!"

"Exactly but I can't let her down!" He groaned, shaking his head. "I'm such an idiot,"

He sank to the floor, holding his head in his hand. Tikki moved out of his hoodie and placed her hand on.

"She thought you were my girlfriend, Tikki. I didn't want her to think that... not that I mean that in an offensive way," He mumbled, frowning. "I'm so bad with words,"

"It's ok, Luka," She giggled. "You're not that bad with words but why do you want her to know you're single?"

He looked at her with a look that made her realize. She gapsed softly as it clicked.

"You're in love with Marinette,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter. Just want to let you know that if you're interested, I'm looking to do some paid commissions. I have a price list on tumblr and I also have a ko-fi account. Feel free to donate if you want but don't worry if you can't or don't want. I'll leave a link here if you decide to: https://ko-fi.com/ashaddison


	7. Evillustrator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis and Lady Noir go up against a new akuma...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is based on Evillustrator. A lot of the season one akumas haven't happened yet in case you're wondering. Also the whole crush on Anatis thing was Naruwitch's idea. I asked if I could work it in but credit goes to them :) Hope you guys enjoy. Feel free to suggest which akuma should be next

"Oh yes. I know all of the heroes of Paris! Me and Lady Noir are besties!" Lila gasped, spitting another lie from her lips. Marinette wanted so bad to call her out. To scream in her face and tell her that she would never in a million years ever be her best friend but if she did, she would expose her identity as Lady Noir and that was something she couldn't do. "Anatis actually asked me out on a date. I had to say no for obvious reason but never the less I was flattered,"

Again, Marinette wanted to shove her face into the desk and scream at her. Her partner was too pure and precious to be near her. She would do anything to protect him from that witch. He deserved better. 

"Really?" Alya asked, clearly excited. "Oh that reminds me. When I spoke with Anatis, I accidentally called him Mister Bug but he corrected me?"

"Well, of course, he did. He _was_ called Mister Bug but after _I_ suggested the name Anatis, he decided to call himself that," Lila laughed, making Marinette grip her hand so tightly, her nails cut into her hand. She gasped quietly to herself as the blood dripped down her hand. She rose up the clean one, getting Miss Bustier's attention.

"Can I go to the bathroom please?"

"Of course but please be quick, Marinette," Miss Bustier nodded. Marinette got up and walked to the bathroom. She slipped in and began to wash her hand. Plagg appeared out of her purse and stretched.

"Man, I'm hungry!" He declared before grinning softly. "You got any cheese?"

"Of course," She smiled, taking it out of her bag and handing it to him. He grinned and polished it off quickly as Marinette smiled endearingly at him. He swallowed and looked at her before looking at his paw.

"You know most people would complain about having a kwami who likes smelly cheese,"

"I'm not going to insult your taste of choice. I would like to bake you some treats," 

"Ooh! I struck gold with you!" Plagg laughed, causing Marinette to smile. "So why are we in a bathroom?"

"Well, I hurt myself and wanted to clean up," She mumbled, showing him her hand. He rose an eyebrow. "Lila been Lila. Apparently, Anatis asked her out on a date and Lady Noir is her best friend! As if I'd be her best friend!"

"Ooo, sounds like this Lila is a liar," Plagg grinned, floating around.

"She is," She sighed before drying her hands and opening the purse. "Alright, time to go back to class,"

He saluted and flew into her purse before she closed it and headed back into the class as the bell rang. Alya waved at her as they came out. She walked over but held back a frown as Lila was there.

"Hey, girl. Lila has agreed to give me an interview later this afternoon!" She grinned, excitedly. Marinette frowned a little.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? She got Anatis' name wrong,"

"You heard her. She suggested that name,"

"No, she didn't," Marinette frowned, crossing her arms. Alya frowned. "He called himself Anatis straight away. There was no Mister Bug name at all,"

"Can you prove that?"

"Yes. It was straight after I had been de-akumatized. He introduced himself as Anatis," Marinette frowned. Alya bit her lip.

"Was there any other witnesses?" She asked, causing Marinette to frown even more.

"You don't believe me?"

"Well, you had been akumatized,"

"Because she framed me!" Marinette gasped before pinching her nose. "I'm just saying check your sources. The last thing you want is to discover she was lying after you posted it,"

"I understand your concern, Marinette but I know what I'm doing," Alya replied, grinning. "This is a scoop I can't miss out on,"

"Fine. I'm going home for lunch," She stated, turning on her heel and leaving the school before stopping. "There were two other witnesses, Alya. Ryuko and Aspik were there,"

"And now they're retired," Alya sighed as Marinette turned on her heel and kept walking. She didn't really paid attention and ended up walking into someone. She fell down and gasped before getting up and bowing.

"I'm so sorry!" She gasped, straightening up. Her eyes went wide and a blush came across her face as she saw Adrien smiling down at her.

"It's ok, Marinette," He smiled, holding up his hands. "Are you ok?"

"I'm kind- I mean... you're fine! I'm fine!" She gasped, waving her hand before running off, leaving Adrien to rise an eyebrow. She made a sharp turn and slowed down before entering the bakery. Her mum looked up and smiled as she served a young man.

"Hey, sweetie. You're back early?"

"I forgot my books," She replied as she moved over, realizing who it was. "Luka?"

He turned round and found himself face to face with Marinette.

"Hey, Mari," He smiled, causing her to smile a little.

"What are you doing here?"

"He's buying some Macarons for his _friend_!" Her mum cooed, making her rise an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you had friends," She stated, looking at him before realizing how it sounds. Her face flushed and she held up her hands in fear. "I meant that I don-"

"It's ok, Mari," He smiled. She was glad he didn't take offence. "I met her recently and we just clicked. She's really helped me a good few time,"

"That's nice," She smiled but she couldn't help but feel disappointment. She shook it off as she was suppose to be in love with Adrien. If Luka got himself a girlfriend then she was happy for him. "I'm glad you found someone who works with you,"

"Oh! She's not my girlfriend!" He gasped, rubbing his hand against his neck. She rose an eyebrow. "She's a fellow artist. A real patron of the arts. I wish you could meet her. You two would get on well,"

"I'd love to meet her," She smiled. She would love to meet a fellow artist. Luka seemed to have amazing taste in music so maybe his taste in friends were great as well. "Maybe you could bring her by some time? Oh I could bake her some Macarons!"

"Y-yeah, that would be great," He smiled nervously before turning to her mother. "I'll take a large box of mixed flavors to go please,"

"Of course," She smiled, packing them up for him. "That will be €18,"  
  


"Here," He smiled, giving her the cash before taking the box and waving to her. She waved back and smiled as he left.

"Well, he seems like a nice boy," She smiled as she began to refill the macarons he brought. 

"Yeah, he is," Marinette smiled before she headed upstairs. She packed the books she had forgotten and made herself a sandwich. She cut a slice of cheese and chucked it up in the air. Plagg flew out and caught it, swallowing it whole. She laughed as she finished her sandwich. "Come on. We need to get back to school. We have double science with Ms. Mendeleiev,"

"Oh, joy,"

(***)

"Nathaniel! What are you drawing?!" Ms. Mendeleiev shouted, slamming her hand down on the red haired's desk. Marinette frowned softly as Nathaniel jumped and stuttered. "And these artist endeavors are clearly why you're failing science!"

"I'm sorry," He gasped.

"You go march yourself down to the principle's office and show him that chicken scratch," She demanded, causing him to pack up his books and notes. "Then you'll be really sorry,"

He got up and began to walk towards the doorway, looking down as he did. Marinette frowned, feeling sorry for the boy but before anyone could say a thing, he tripped over a bag and landed on the floor. All of his notes and books fell out, his sketchbook along with them, which landed on a page, showing himself as a superhero. Marinette frowned and looked at Alya, who looked just as shocked as Ms. Mendeleiev helped him to his feet. That didn't stop Chloe from grabbing his book and looking at it.

"Ooo, look, Sabrina. It's him but as a superhero! And look who he's saving!" She gasped, pointing to the art work as Sabrina leaned over to look. "It's Marinette!"

She turned to look at her with a wicked smirk on her face.

"He is so totally crushing on you, Marinette!" She giggled, ripping out a page. Nathaniel looked shocked and reached out for his book.

"Give me that!" He declared, snatching it out of her hand. 

"Enough!" Ms. Mendeleiev declared, throwing up her hands before glaring at him. "Nathaniel, go!"

He looked at her terrified before running out of the classroom. Marinette frowned softly as the teacher walked to the front of the class and cleared her voice.

"As homework, the class will be doing a presentation done on Particle Physics. The class will be divided into group of three and you will have two days to plan and write your presentation. Understood?" She asked, glaring at them as the students nodded. "Good. The first to present their work will be Alix, Max and Kim, the second is Juleka, Rose and Ivan. Mylene, Lila, you'll be working with Nathaniel. I expect you to bring him up to date with this homework,"

"Of course, Miss," Mylene nodded as Lila smiled sweetly. Marinette mentally thanked that she wasn't stuck with Lila.

"The next Particle Physics will be Nino, Adrien and Alya," She declared as Marinette leaned over and whispered that Alya was lucky. "And then Sabrina, Chloe and Marinette,"

"So unlucky," Alya muttered as Marinette face palmed.

"Miss, can't you put Marinette in a different group?!" Chloe asked, causing the teacher to look at her. "Me and Sabrina work so much better on our own,"

"The presentation is in groups, not pairs!" Ms. Mendeleiev glared with her hands on her hips as Chloe tried to get her way. "Deal with it!"

"I hate dealing with it," Chloe muttered as the bell rang. Marinette looked towards Alya hopefully.

"You wouldn't be willing to swap groups, would you?" She asked as Alya placed her hand on her shoulder.

"And deal with that twosome of terror? Sorry," She stated as Marinette looked down. "But I promise to talk all about you in between partials and physics,"

"You're the best!" 

(***)

"She's just so urg!" Marinette sighed as Plagg floated around as she went through the books. The library was completely empty and Marinette was suppose to be meeting Chloe and Sabrina there. She had found that Chloe had no intention of doing the work and was going to make her and Sabrina do it. Naturally, she had stood up to her and told Sabrina that she was using her. Sabrina had then caught up to her in the courtyard and hugged her, declaring her as her new best friend and that they would take down Chloe by telling Ms. Mendeleiev the truth about her. "I mean who does she think she is? Making Sabrina do the work,"

"You're ranting," Plagg pointed out. "And why are we in here before everyone else?"

"Because I needed space. With Chloe's awful behavior and Lila's lying, I was getting a headache," She replied as the bell rang, signaling the start of science which would be spend in the library. Marinette opened her purse and Plagg flew in, just as the class came in. Sabrina came over to her.

"Hi, bestie!" She gasped, placing a bunch of books down. 

"Hey," Marinette smiled as Chloe came over.

"Sabrina, is my homework ready yet?" She asked, checking her nails.

"No, I'm not doing your homework anymore!"

"If you want to get the assignment done, you need to work with us, Chloe," Marinette added in, causing the rich girl to frown. "We're not doing it for you,"

"What do you mean you're not doing my assignment?!" Chloe gasped in shock as Sabrina held her ground.

"Marinette's right! I'm not your slave!" Sabrina gasped, making Marinette sigh.

"Well, I never actually said that," She replied as Chloe gritted her teeth before she smiled and pulled her bag to her.

"But Marinette didn't buy a super cute beret at Gabriel's and I did," She declared, taking out the hat and swinging in front of their faces. "And I could lend it to you,"

Marinette turned and faced her with a facial expression of shock and disgust. 

"Excuse me but are you trying to bribe her into staying your friend.... with a hat?" She asked in an almost disbelieving voice, pointing at it but Sabrina looked around her shoulder and at the hat with a longing expression.

"Aah... a really, really adorable hat!" Sabrina declared, looking at it even more. "That would look fantastic on me!"

"No, excuse me but you're trying to steal my friend from me with homework!" Chloe declared. As soon as she did, several berets fell on her from no where. Marinette jumped in surprise as it happened. "Ah! My hair!"

Chloe attempted to shield herself from the hat shower but a giant hairdryer suddenly appeared and began to chase her, causing her to scream as Marinette watched in shock. She quickly ran behind a book shelf as everyone else either hid or escaped from the library. She flicked open her purse and Plagg looked out before looking at her.

"Looks like a hairy situation," He grinned.

"Time to transform," She grinned before throwing her fist out. "Plagg, Claws out!"

She held her hand up as he got sucked into the ring. She span around on the spot and held up her hand as it charged up before swiping her hand over her face, creating the mask and her impossible plait. She swiped her hand across her head, creating the ears before throwing her left arm out as a green energy flowed across her body, creating her suit. She span round as it traveled down her body, changing her into Lady Noir before she swiped her hands like a cat and pulled a pose. As soon as she was transformed, she dived out of her hiding place and dived at the giant hairdryer. It moved out the way and she turned to Chloe and the remaining students. 

"Get to safety!" She ordered before jumping up and landing a kick to the hair dyer before hitting it with her baton. It disappeared and she frowned before looking around. She noticed a guy watch the whole scene but he looked so out of place. With an unusual suit and lilac skin, he had to an akuma. She jumped up to the upper shelves but he saw her and began to run out. Not before he turned round and drew a wall in between her and him. She frowned to herself once he had gone before jumping down and checking on the students. "Everyone ok?"

"Lady Noir!" Alya cried out, rushing from her hiding place with a phone in hand. "Can I have an interview? Is Anatis around? Oh, oh! How about you say hi to your best friend? I'm interviewing her later!"

"My best friend?" She asked before realizing Alya meant Lila. She crossed her arm. "The only best friend I have is my handsome partner, Annie,"

Alya frowned and paused the video.

"So you're not best friends with Lila Rossi?" She asked, frowning. 

"I don't know a Lila Rossi," She stated, crossing her arms as a few of the other students came out of hiding. "Now I'm sorry but I have to go. There's an akuma on the loose,"

"Of course," Alya frowned, looking down. Marinette frowned but maybe this will get through to her that Lila can't be trusted. "Thanks,"

Alya walked away sadly and grabbed her bags. Lady Noir took out her baton but stopped when Adrien came over.

"Miss Noir," He asked, grabbing her arm and causing her to look at him. Marinette would have given anything for this moment right now. "Maybe you shouldn't call Lila out like that. I know she's lying but her lies are harmless and if we call her out, she might get akumatized. Been mean to a bad guy has never made them good,"

His words shocked her. Sure, he had said them to her before but she never thought he'd encourage a superhero to do that and her lies were hurting people but of course, her lies hadn't affected him yet. She yanked her arm and poked his chest hard.

"Listen careful, Mister Agreste! Lies do hurt people. If I hadn't told Alya that her source is bogus then she would have interviewed her and then once Miss Rossi's lies came to light, her blog and career choice would be over! Would you like it if she lied about been your friend?"

"I'm just saying we shouldn't belittle her. Maybe she's doing it to be friends with people,"

"Then she should try been honest!" She growled, making him frown before she shook her head. "I haven't got time for this. An akuma is loose and it appears to be targeting Miss Bourgeois. Excuse me! Everyone! I suggest you go home!"

A few students nodded as Lady Noir took out her phone and dialed Anatis' number.

"Annie, where are you?" She mumbled as it went to voicemail. "Anatis... we have another akuma and I have an idea who their target is. Meet me at the Grand hotel,"

With that, she jumped out the window and began to head towards the hotel. It didn't take her long to get there. She waited for a few minutes before sighing. She went to swing across to the hotel when she heard a thumb. She turned around as Anatis dusted himself down.

"Got your message," He smiled, making her heart skip a beat. "Wanna fill me in?"

"Sure," She replied. "A new akuma appeared in Françoise Dupont. Not sure what caused it yet but he has a way of illustrating his point. He also seems to have a target in mind... are you ok?"

"Another akuma in Françoise Dupont is concerning. If we include this guy, Françoise Dupont has ten akumas in the last few weeks," He pointed out, frowning. Lady Noir frowned and began to count them off her fingers.

"Lady Wifi, Bubbler, Time Breaker, Stone heart and Queen of Mean," She muttered, frowning. "I only count five,"

"You're forgetting Stormy Weather, The Dark Owl, Destroyer and Princess Justice. All of them have something to do with the school. The Dark Owl is the principle and the other three are students there," He explained. "If you count this new one... that makes ten,"

"Ok, that is concerning," She admitted, causing him to nod.

"Anyway... this target of his... who is it?" He asked. She nodded towards the hotel, making him frown. "The mayor's daughter?"

"She was the only one he attacked," 

"Well, at least we know what he wants," He sighed, taking out his yoyo. He opened it and zoomed in on Chloe's room. He sighed to himself as he saw a cutout of himself and Chloe throwing her arms around it. Lady Noir let out a snort of laughter as he closed the yoyo.

"Ooo, looks like Miss Bourgeois has a crush on you!" She cackled before pretending to be Chloe. She threw her hand against her head and gasped dramatically. "Oh Anatis! I'm the luckiest girl alive! You saved me again!"

"Please stop," He mumbled, lifting the yoyo up. He groaned in embarrassment as Chloe reached up to kiss the cutout before shutting it off and throwing his yoyo downwards. He swung over there with Lady Noir hot on his tail. They both landed and knocked on the window. Chloe quickly shoved the cutout aside before turning around, looking pissed off but the expression turned to one of joy when she saw them. She rushed over and threw open the window.

"Lady Noir! Anatis!" She squealed. "Are you here to save me from that nasty artist?!"

"Artist?" Anatis asked with Lady Noir shrugging.

"I told you he had a way of illustrating his point,"

"I thought that was you just using an expression... not a pun," He sighed before turning to Chloe. "Can we come in please?"

"Of course!" She gasped, opening the window and flopping onto her sofa. "I can't believe the heroes of Paris are here to personally protect me,"

"We need to ask you some questions," Anatis replied, looking around before folding his arms. "So it seems this... evillustrator... is targeting you specifically, Chloe... any idea why?"

He noticed that she was drawing on something and that Lady Noir seemed on edge. She was sat on the table cross-legged and slouched. Chloe looked at him and blinked.

"No!" She gasped. "Everyone adores me!"

"Yeah... because you're so adorable!" Lady Noir stated in a sarcastic way. Anatis looked over at her and rose an eyebrow but Chloe didn't realize she meant in in a snarky way. She jumped up and looked at Lady Noir with an expression of amazement.

"Yes!! Lady Noir thinks I'm adorable!" She cried out before rushing over and taking out her phone. "I totally need a picture of the two of us together! Wait, make that the three of us!" 

She suddenly grabbed Anatis and pulled him into the picture, making sure he was close to her as she took it. 

"That was unpleasant," Lady Noir muttered, moving away as Chloe took another one of her and Anatis, who gently pushed down the camera and turned to her. 

"Are you sure you don't know who might be targeting you? It's really important you're honest with us. It might help us catch this akuma quicker,"

"Honestly! Everyone loves me!" She declared, looking through her pictures. "Oooh I look great as usual but Lady Noir, your smile is kind of wonky! Let's take another one!"

She rushed over and pulled her into a pose again, taking another photo. Lady Noir moved her arm and stepped away from her.

"Sorry. I'm a little camera shy," She replied, moving over to the sofa. Anatis walked over and smiled softly.

"Looks like someone has a fan," Anatis teased as she folded her arms.

"Yeah... great..." She huffed, making him laugh a little bit.

"So what's the deal with her and this akuma? Do you really think he's after her?"

"Of course, he is," She replied, making Anatis frown as she noticed Chloe's drawing. She picked it up and looked at it with an annoyed expression. "Seriously?! Urg I'm over this! We're going!"

She began to walk out, clearly annoyed.

"Whoa, hold up! What do you mean we're leaving? You literally just said you were sure he was after her," He stated as she walked through the doorway. "What if he tries to attack her? Don't you think we should protect her?"

"Fine! You stay! Later!" She declared, walking to the edge of the building. Anatis frowned and followed.

"What do you mean Later?!" He asked, getting a little annoyed. "It was your idea to come here,"

"I mean you're the one who wants to protect her so you don't need me so later!" She declared before jumping off.

"Lady!" He shouted out as she disappeared into the Paris skyline. Chloe ran outside and waved.

"Ah! Lady Noir, text me, kay?!" She shouted, waving. Anatis sighed and turned to her, only to find her look at him in a concerning way. 

"Um... I'm gonna partrol around and make sure everything is safe... you wait inside," 

(***)

Marinette landed in her room and dropped the transformation before shoving her bag to the side. Plagg flew out and glared at her, causing her to sigh softly.

"Sorry, Plagg," She mumbled before balling up her fists. "It's just Chloe fires up this little red bug,"

"Sounds like someone I know," He laughed before looking at her. "But seriously, cool down. Anatis could call at any point with news that she's been attacked,"

"Oh no. I left him with her... urg, he's gonna hate me," She sighed, sitting down on her bed. "I'm a terrible hero,"

"No, you're not. You just need to be less hot headed... not that it isn't amusing," He laughed, floating around.

"I know, Plagg. It's so hard to keep my cool... especially in school," She mumbled before her eyes went wide. "Oh no! The project and Sabrina!"

She grabbed her phone and saw Sabrina had called her fifteen times. 

"Yikes!" Plagg declared as she flopped on the bed. He saw someone at the window and quickly hid. Marinette jumped up as her window got erased. She gasped in shock and fear as he stepped into her room. She wished she had stayed with Anatis now.

"It's you from the library!" She gasped as she stepped back in fear. "What are you doing here?!"

"I just wanted to see you," He replied, surprising her.

"O-okay..." She mumbled before turning to him. "But why did you attack Chloe?!"

"Because she is cruel and selfish!" He declared, causing her to shrug.

"I can't argue with that," She mumbled, looking at him. "Are you gonna attack me?"

"W-what?!" He seemed shocked by the very idea. "No! You're Marinette... you're beautiful, sweet and perfect... I could never hurt you,"

"W-wow... that's... um... very....urg... flattering?" She asked, moving her hands around. "Um... thank you?"

"So... I just came by to ask you... if you... um... well, it's my birthday today... um.... would you want go to my party?" He asked, scratching his head nervously. He really wasn't acting like a supervillain at all.

"Um... oh... actually... it's not really the best night...." She stated, grabbing her school folder to farther her point. "See I've got a presentation to work on and... I have to call my ... friend so we can... meet... and..."

"Oh please, Marinette! It will just you and me!" He begged, drawing something on his arm. A small picture appeared out of thin air. He caught it and presented it to her. She took it and her eyes widen. The skill behind it was amazing.

"Oh my gosh. That's me," She gasped in amazement, looking over at him.

"You like it?" He asked, causing her to look back at it. She noticed the small explanation mark in the corner, causing her to realize who the akuma was.

"I... love it so much that I will absolutely be at your party," She declared as a plan began to form. He smiled softly, clearly happy by her answer. "On one condition,"

"Anything for you, Marinette,"

"You can't hurt Chloe anymore," She declared. "I simply can not bear violence,"

"For you and only you," He stood up, making her look at him as he began to draw a jetpack. "Meet you on the left bank next to Notre Dame at sunset,"

With that, he flew out of her window. She left a breathe she had been holding in. Plagg flew out and grinned.

"Ooo looks like you've got a date with a supervillain!" He teased, causing her to sigh. 

"Poor Nathaniel has a crush on me... but his alter-ego, The Evillustrator is gonna get crushed by Anatis and Lady Noir,"

"Oooh, I sense a plan," 

"You bet," 

**~Meanwhile~**

"Urg! Sabrina is sooo selfish, making me do this project by myself!" Chloe whined as Anatis stood on guard. So far the evillustrator hadn't turned up and Lady Noir hadn't returned. He got why she didn't want to protect her but it's not like they could chose who the akuma came after. If they could, they would have them chasing after Hawkmoth. He sighed and checked his yoyo. He had been here for three hours. "Urg... my brain hurts..."

His brain hurt too but not for the same reason. Chloe was giving him a head ache. He jumped as she suddenly appeared next to him.

"Hey, Anatis. Can you do partial physics?" She asked as someone knocked on the door. She rushed over and opened it. "Adrikins!"

"Hey, Chloe. I thought I'd come and check you," He smiled as she let him in. Anatis rose an eyebrow as Adrien looked at him. "Oh I didn't realize you had company. I'm Adrien Agreste,"

"Anatis..." He replied, taking Adrien's out stretched hand. "You're the son of Gabriel Agreste right?"

"Yeah," He nodded as Chloe pouted. "So what you doing here?"

"Oh, he's been my bodyguard! That awful akuma is after me!" She gasped, dramatically before turning her attention back to Luka. "Anyway, you didn't answer me, Anty!"

"I'm sorry, Chloe but I'm really not a science guy," He replied as his yoyo rang. He opened it and saw it was Lady Noir. He excused himself and walked out. "You can't just jump out of here and then make cat calls, Lady Noir,"

"I'm sorry, Annie. That wasn't cool," She replied. He could hear the frown in her voice. "But I didn't waste my time away. I uncovered that our artist friend has a huge crush on a girl from his school,"

"Good work, Kitty," He replied as Chloe tried to convince Adrien to do her work. "That might be our key to defeat this Evillustrator. Did you find out who the girl was?"

"As a matter of fact, I did," She replied. "Sending you a picture now,"

He moved the phone from his ear and looked at it. It was Marinette in her usual pose, doing the peace sign. He put his yoyo back to his ear.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng is his crush?" He asked.

"Well... more like he's in love with her... anyway, I managed to discover that he has asked her to his birthday party tonight... I think she could help us capture our arty friend,"

"I think I like this plan," He replied. "So do you want to talk to her or should I?"

"I think you should," She replied. "Besides, I have a secret mission to do,"

"Alright. So I'll get this girl to distract him and when he is, I'll take him down,"

"Just make sure Marinette is safe," She stated. "Anyway, I'll catch up with you later. Will you be ok on your own?"

"Don't worry about me, Kitty. I'll be fine," He replied, hanging up. He poked his head into the room and smiled. Chloe looked up and waved at him. "So you're out of danger, Miss Bourgeois so I'll be off. Later,"

Before either of them could say a thing, he dived off the building and swung towards the bakery. He landed on a roof near by and narrowed his eyes as Marinette exited the side door, only to be jumped on by a small girl with orange hair. He watched as she and the girl talked. Her body language was apologetic and the other girl seemed a little creepy in his eyes. He moved a little closer to listen. The ginger girl suddenly snatched back a blue folder.

"I can't believe I did your geography homework for you!" She gasped, tears in her eyes before she ran off. Marinette looked like she felt guilty about it. She sighed and looked down. Anatis jumped down and cleared his throat. 

"I thought for a second there I might to save you from that girl. She seemed... scary..." He mumbled before turning to her. Marinette stared at him, causing him to rub his neck nervously. "Sorry to drop in on you as well,"

"Um... no worries... but is everything ok?" She asked, pushing her hair behind her ear. He looked around before turning to her.

"Could I talk to you in private?" He asked. She nodded and led him into her house before going up into his room. He rose an eyebrow as he saw her erased window. Marinette sat down and smiled sweetly at him.

"What's this about, Anatis?" She asked, making him jump.

"How did you know my name?"

"Um... one, you're famous and two, you kind of when 'call me Anatis' and jumped off the Eiffel tower after you de-akumatized me. Aspik got me home safely by the way," She explained, making him nod.

"Right. I would have brought you back myself but I was about to transform back... um... anyway... your date tonight is bad news,"

"How did you know about that?"

"Oh, well... that's a secret... sorry," He mumbled nervously. She giggled softly. "Um... look he's an akuma.... mi'lady mentioned that he's in love with you and well... we need your help to free him from Hawkmoth's influence,"

"You want my help?" She gasped before playing with her hands. "W-will I be safe? What if he tries to hurt me?"

"Don't worry," He stated, taking her hands in his. "I'll be there and I'll protect you,"

"O-ok... what do I need to do?"

"I need you to get his drawing pencil off him," He smiled, causing her to smile back. "Then leave everything else to me,"

"O-ok... I'm meeting him at sundown by the Seine..."

"Which part?"

"The left bank next to Notre Dame," She replied, causing him to nod before he exited the window and flew toward the Seine. He slipped through the window of his room. "Tikki, spots off,"

He caught the Kwami and gave her a treat before flopping on his bed.

"You ok?"

"Marinette has a date tonight... with a supervillain..." He mumbled before picking up his phone and setting an alarm for half before sundown then he picked up his guitar and began to play.

(***)

Luka rested on top of Notre Dame as he waited for the akuma to turn up. He heard the sound of music which made him look towards the water. A boat was moving slowly across the water. He jumped onto a lower rooftop and ran ahead once he saw Marinette sat next to someone, who he assumed was the villain. He swung down to a bridge and stood on the edge as the boat began to go under. He jumped and silently landed on the edge of the boat before carefully moving around. Marinette saw him and began to distract her date before grabbing the pencil of him. He wrapped the yoyo around him.

"It's over, Evillustrator," He declared, causing the villain to growl in anger.

"I'm so stupid," He sighed, looking defeated but then he looked angry. "I actually thought you liked me but you're really just like Chloe! Teasing me! Mocking me! Leading me on!"

"Hey, she doesn't owe you anything!" Anatis butted in as Marinette sighed, clearly annoyed.

"Why do people keep on comparing me to Chloe tonight?!" She gasped. Evillustrator suddenly jerked forward, throwing Anatis into Marinette, which knocked his pen out of her hand. He jumped up and caught it before drawing a cage around them. Anatis glared at him as he tried to move the bars. Plagg looked up at Marinette with worry. She hid him as Evillustrator landed on the cage.

"And I'll be taking back my promise," He grinned as he made a hole in the boat. "Chloe is gonna get a lesson she'll never forget,"

With that, he jumped up onto a bridge, leaving them to sink a lot with the boat. Anatis looked around before wrapping his yoyo around the bars and began to pull. Marinette watched as he bend the bars together before he moved to the ones next to them and repeated his action until there was a gap. It wasn't big enough for them to climb through but he pulled Marinette closer before he threw his yoyo up and caught it on a street lamp. She held on him as he pulled on it, causing them and the cage to fly up in the air. He unwrapped it and threw it towards Notre Dame before swinging himself and Marinette towards it before he spun round and threw his yoyo to a street lamp again. He swung down and landed on the ground with Marinette in his arms. He put her down and checked her over.

"You're not hurt, are you?"

"No, I'm ok but he's gonna go after Chloe. I might not like her but he can't-"

"Don't worry. I've got this," He smiled, holding up his hand. "You did great tonight, Marinette. Thank you for your help,"

"Y-You're welcome," She blushed as he smiled fondly at her.

"I'd take you home but I have to stop this guy... Is there somewhere close by you can go to?" He asked as she nodded.

"I'll go to the Liberty.... it's my friends' home and it's near here," She mumbled, causing him to nod and salute her before jumping up on the roofs before heading towards the Grand Hotel. He dropped Lady Noir a message, saying he needed back up. He swung through the city. He heard a scream as he came to the hotel. He swung onto the balcony and ran into the room, before seeing a giant shoe chasing after Chloe. Before he could do anything, a baton was thrown at it and broken it's heel, destroying it. "Oops. Broke your heel... better watch your ankles,"

"Good to see you, Kitty," Luka declared as he spun his yoyo as a shield. Evillustrator glared at them. "How was your secret mission?"

"Quite easy," She grinned.

"In the comics, this is what they call the final show down!" Evillustrator shouted, getting their attention before frowning. "The thing is... if you knew her, you wouldn't be breaking a sweat trying to save her... she's the real baddie!"

"Oh! That's not true! Everyone adores me!" She cried, curling up in the corner. Evillustrator took the chance to draw three giant boxing gloves and directed them at them. "Huh?!"

"Look out!" Lady Noir declared, spinning her baton but one of the boxing gloves knocked her outside. Luka jumped over his and wrapped the yoyo around the one aimed at Chloe, destroying it. He aimed his yoyo at Evillustrator but he drew a wall, blocking it before drawing a spinning saw blade and throwing it towards Luka. He spun his yoyo, using it as a shield but it redirected it towards Chloe. She screamed and curled up as he went to throw his yoyo but a baton flew into it, stopping it and destroying it. Lady Noir grabbed the baton and split in two before throwing them at Evillustrator. He dodged one but another broke the light near him. He panicked as he looked for a new light source. Luka rose an eyebrow as he realized why he was panicking.

"Lady Noir, he can't draw in the dark!" He declared, throwing his yoyo at Evillustrator, who drew up another glass wall. "So switch off the lights!"

"You got it!" She declared before holding up her hand. "Cataclysm!"

She ran towards the light with the dark energy in her hand but Evillustrator erased the light switch as she went to touch it, leaving a hole in the wall.

"Here you go, kitten," He grinned as he drew one around her ankle. "A little ball and chain to play with,"

She hissed at him like a cat but gasped as he began to erase the floor.

"Sadly, those who get in my way get erased," He declared as the floor beneath her feet. She fell but grabbed onto the floor's edge. Luka gasped, stepping forward to help but had to step back as the floor near him got erased. He frowned as her ring beeped, signaling she only had five minutes. "Before you got, you have something I want,"

"Annie! This cat doesn't have nine lives!" She shouted as she held on. Luka took the hint and threw up his yoyo.

"Lucky charm!" He shouted, catching a small bouncy ball that appeared. "A bouncy ball?"

"Just try and stop me with that, bug boy!" Evillustrator laughed.

"Well, I used one to defeat Princess Justice so you shouldn't be too hard!" Luka grinned as his lucky vision lit up the lights. "Let's see who can see in the dark!"

With that, he threw the bouncy ball at one of the light, breaking it and the others as it bounced around the room. Evillustrator gasped, allowing Anatis to throw his yoyo and knock the pen out of his hand. He jumped up and caught it, snapping it in two. The akuma crawled out as the ball and chain disappeared from Lady Noir's ankle. She climbed up and grinned as he span his yoyo.

"Time to de-evilize!" He shouted, throwing it towards the butterfly and pulling it back once he caught it. He pressed the yoyo, opening it and the white butterfly flew out. "Bye, bye little butterfly,"

He grabbed the bouncy ball and threw it up into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybug!" He shouted as it burst into the magic ladybugs, which swiped around the hotel and the rest of Paris, fixing everything. Evillustrator turned back into Nathaniel who looked around confused as Lady Noir walked over to Anatis.

"Pound it!" The two of them declared as her ring beeped.

"I gotta go, bugaboo," She grinned, picking up her baton. "See you next time!"

He saluted her before walking over to Nathaniel.

"Come on. Let's get you home,"

"What happened? How did I get here?" He asked as Anatis helped him up.

"It's a long story,"


	8. Volpina (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis finally has enough with Lila's lies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was fun to write. Also I do not understand why it took Adrien and Marinette so long to work out that Volpina was Lila when they both had heard her say that she was the descendant of Volpina... also sorry for a real late update. I've been busy at work and very tired recently

"Lady Noir had no idea who you were, Lila," Alya stated, frowning deeply. Lila looked at her completely shocked as everyone watched. They were all having lunch together as usual and as usual, the only person who wasn't there was Marinette, which is why Alya took this time to ask her about Lady Noir. She figured Lila would be more comfortable with her if she wasn't around, ready to try and prove she was lying. Still, it was highly concerning so she wanted to know. If Lila was lying, she wouldn't be able to get herself out of this one, giving that Lady Noir has no idea who she is. "She literally had no idea who you were,"

"Well, of course, she didn't," She stated in a smug tone, making Alya growl slightly. "Us heroes aren't allowed to know each other's real identities... oops,"

"Wait... what?!" Almost everyone shouted at Lila as she dropped that bombshell but she covered her mouth. Juleka couldn't believe it, Rose was looking very excited, Max was in shock and Kim was grinning like a manic. Alya, on the other hand, looked like she was about to explode with excitement and started to film.

"What do you mean us heroes? So you are friends with Lady Noir and Anatis?!" 

"Of course, I am. We're like that," She stated, crossing her fingers before going all shy. "But I can't tell you much... really, Alya. It could put everyone in danger,"

"So you're a superhero?!"

"Oh no! Please.... I've said too much already!" She gasped, pretending to be embarrassed and waving her hands as the bell rang signalling the end of the lunch break and the beginning of study period. "Just please pretend you never heard that!"

With that, she rushed out of the class, leaving everyone shell shocked with her almost confession but none more then Adrien. He frowned softly to himself as Alya stopped filming and declared she's gonna upload that to her blog. He got up, said his goodbyes and headed to the library. He sat down and sighed. He was really regretting giving up his miraculous. He missed Sass and he missed been a hero plus he wanted to meet Lady Noir again. She seemed so funny and awesome, even if she did tell him off about Lila. Honestly, he regretted listening to Ryuko about Anatis. She had said he would fail to protect the city without them then he went and got a new partner and now it's possible that he picked Lila to be a hero as well. Of course, it could be one of her grand lies but with the way Alya was putting pressure on her, it would be natural for her to slip up and then there was the book. He frowned to himself as he reached into his bag and removed it. Hawkmoth was in the book and this book belonged to his father. Should he take it to Anatis and confess that he made a mistake regarding Sass? But then Anatis might think that his father is Hawkmoth.

"Adrien?" Lila's voice pulled him out of his thoughts, causing him to look over.

"Oh, hey Lila,"

"Are you ok?" She asked, sitting next to him and smiling softly at him. What he didn't notice was her eyes flickering down towards the book. 

"I'm just tired," He replied. "Got a lot of tests to do,"

"Oh, poor baby. We could our homework together... oh, what's that?" She asked as he pulled his history book towards himself. She grabbed the book and looked at it. "Oh, wow. Superheroes right? I love superheroes too,"

"Really?" He asked as she turned the pages.

"Yes... Ooh, Lady Noir..." She muttered as Adrien gasped and looked over. "And Anatis.... guess they're always partners... you know I'm very close friends with those two,"

"So I've heard you say but they don't seem to know you,"

"Well, not as Lila Rossi... but I can't tell you here," She whispered. "Why don't we meet in the park after school and I'll tell you everything,"

"Um..." Adrien began to answer but his phone suddenly went off. He picked it up and frowned as he noticed his fencing lesson started in less then a minute's time. "Oh, I've gotta go. I have a lesson in 58 seconds,"

He grabbed his bag and packed his books into it before turning to put it on but Lila was so close to him, it made him jump and drop his bag. She smiled softly as he looked at her in surprise.

"So the park?" She asked as she slid the book away from Adrien before she bend down and picked his bag, handing it back to him.

"Um... sure," He gasped, taking his bag and running off. Once he was out of sight, she bend down and picked up the book, which opened at a different page. She smirked to herself as she looked at it.

"A vixen superhero hmm..." She mumbled before turning on her heel and walking out of the library. Plagg came out of his hiding place, a little shocked. He was only trying to find cheese but instead, he found the miraculous book and a very dangerous girl. He flew out of the library and high into the sky before closing his eyes. It didn't take him long to locate Tikki. He flew in that direction and came across the Liberty. He carefully flew through the walls and headed towards the back of the ship. It seemed no one was on board.

"Sugar Cube?" He asked, looking for her. "Sugar Cube?! Where are you?"

"Plagg?" A high pitch voice answered him, causing him to look over. Tikki looked extremely worried and confused. She rushed over to him and dragged him to the side. "Are you crazy?! Why aren't you with your holder?! This better not be a plan to get cheese!"

"No... but do you have any?!"

"Plagg!"

"Sorry, Sugar Cube but this is important. I found the miraculous spellbook!"

"What?! Where?!"

"It was with a boy called Adrien,"

"What do you mean it was?"

"Well," He began to rub the back of his neck. "This girl kind of stole it off him and she seemed really interested in the fox miraculous,"

"What girl?" Tikki asked, crossing her arms as she glared at him. Plagg sighed before floating over to Luka's laptop and started to type. Tikki rose an eyebrow and followed him as he brought up the Ladyblog. It had an interview with a girl with sausage like hair. Tikki looked at Luka as he pressed play. Fortunately, the boy was in a deep sleep. He had tired himself out by doing a patrol in the night and working out earlier in the morning. She turned her attention back to the video.

"Hey, peeps. Alya here and I have an elusive interview with the best friend of Anatis and Lady Noir," The girl in the video stated before moving closer to the camera. "Who also might be a superhero herself,"

The clip ended and switched to another, showing the girl in question in the lunchroom. Tikki frowned as she watched it.

"What do you mean us heroes? So you are friends with Lady Noir and Anatis?!" The camera woman's voice was the same as the girl who did the intro. All the students are her and the other girl, looked excited.

"Of course, I am. We're like that," She stated, crossing her fingers before going all shy. "But I can't tell you much... really, Alya. It could put everyone in danger,"

"So you're a superhero?!"

"Oh no! Please.... I've said too much already!" She gasped,embarrassed as she waved her hand. The bell rang as everyone began to whisper. She got up and turned to the camera. "Just please pretend you never heard that!"

"Not good!" Tikki squeaked, as the video came to an end. "Is that the girl who has the book?"

"Yeah," He replied, exiting the Ladyblog. "We need to get that book back, Tikki!"

"Agreed but you need to go back to Lady Noir in case she needs you," She replied, frowning. "Do you know where this girl is?"

"I don't think so but I know where she'll be," He replied, making her nod.

"Where is she gonna be?"

"She's gonna be at the park opposite Françoise Dupont after school," He replied, frowning. "Are you gonna get it back?"

"Yes," She nodded. "Now go and don't tell your holder about the book or this until we have it ok?"

"I won't," He replied, flying off. Tikki sighed softly before turning back to Luka. Fortunately for her, he was still asleep but she would still gonna need his help getting the book. It was important they recovered it. She floated over and gently patted his cheek. He groaned a little before curling up a bit but she persisted.

"I'm a-awake," He mumbled, opening his eyes. He sat up and yawned, rubbing his eyes before looking at her. She played with her hands, making him frown. "Tikki? What's wrong? Is there an akuma?"

"No... um... I just had a visit from Lady Noir's kwami Plagg," She states, playing with her hands as Luka stretched and rose an eyebrow. 

"What was he doing here? Is Lady Noir ok?"

"She's fine. I've told him to go back to her," She explained before pressing play on his laptop. He rubbed his eyes as he watched the video. "Do you know this girl?"

"She seems familiar," He mumbled before it clicked. "She's that girl who claimed I was called Mister Bug and that we were friends... I'm sure she's called Lila..."

"Lila?" Tikki asked as Luka stretched again.

"Yeah. She's definitely called Lila. Lila Rossi, the reason for Princess Justice and Queen of Mean," He replied, now feeling awake. "But she's not a hero. Firstly, me and Lady Noir are the only Miraculous holders that are active... other then Hawkmoth and even if I was allowed to chose other wielders, she would not be on my list,"

"Well, we need to get a book from her," Tikki replied as Luka took out his phone and typed a message. A few seconds later, his phone vibrated and he smiled.

"Lila is still in the school,"

"Did you text Marinette?"

"Nope. I text Juleka," He grinned, grabbing his jacket. "Anyway, they have double maths so let's go find her and get that book!"

Tikki grinned and nodded before she flew into his hoodie before he ran outside and grabbed his bike. He ran off the boat and jumped on his bike, cycling off towards the school. It didn't take him long to get to the school but when he did, he saw Lila leaving the building. He rose an eyebrow as Tikki peeked out.

"She's leaving the school early," She mumbled as Luka got off his bike and locked it up before following her. He kept a reasonable distance and frowned as she went into a jewel store. "Wonder why she's skipped school to go in there?"

"She's coming," Tikki gasped as they ducked behind a tree. Lila walked out, looking at something before walking over to the park over to the park. Luka sneaked out from his hiding place and slipped into the park. Tikki glared at Lila as she sat down and took the book out. "That's it but I need to get a better look. In case, Plagg was mistaken,"

"Hang on," Luka mumbled, taking out his phone and turning on the camera. He zoomed in and frowned as Lila took out a necklace and put it on before standing up. 

"Oh, hi," She smiled, hiding the book behind her back. Adrien smiled and waved at her. He didn't notice her drop it into the bin. 

"What a brat," Luka mumbled, frowning as he moved closer. "Dumping it in the trash,"

"I'll get it," Tikki gasped, flying over. Luka moved over to the bin and helped her get the book. "It's the right one,"

"So you really know Anatis and Lady Noir?"

"Not only did they save my life but we have something very special in common ," She smiled shyly. Adrien looked enchanted by her false confession. Luka knew he had never saved her so why was she lying about it? "It's what I wanted to tell you about," 

She took a pause for dramatic effect.

"I'm the descendant of a vixen super-heroine myself. Volpina," She confessed, making both Luka and Tikki freeze in surprise as Adrien shared the same look of shock. 

"Volpina?" He questioned, before reaching for the book. "I think I've read about her in my book,"

"Of course, she's in your book!" She gasped, a little too quickly as she slammed her hand on his bag. "She's one of the most important heroes... even more powerful and celebrated then the ladybug holder. Sure, Anatis is good but Volpina is better,"

"That little-" Luka gasped annoyed. Tikki frowned deeply as she continued.

"Between you and me, Anatis doesn't even make the top ten," She stated, before taking off her necklace and showing him it. "My grandmother gave me this necklace... the one Marinette stole..."

"I thought Chloe framed Marinette?" Adrien frowned but Lila looked down.

"I know that's what I said but Marinette had threatened me in the bathroom... she said that if I didn't get her back in school properly, she would destroy my life and take all my friends away from me," She sniffed as her eyes filled up with tears. "And with this been the heirloom of Volpina... I had to protect it and my heritage..."

"Wow, she's good..." Tikki gasped in shock as Luka stared in annoyance and shock. "Really good,"

"Liar..." Luka growled in a hushed voice, glaring at her with a look that could kill. He knew she was lying about Marinette threatening her. He didn't have prove but Marinette would never hurt anyone. Even as an akuma, she just wanted the truth. He grabbed the book and left the park, running towards his bike. He secured the book into his basket as Tikki caught up with him.

"Luka?" She questioned as he ran into a nearby allyway and turned to her.

"Alright, the book is safe. Now let's expose this liar before she lands someone in real danger," He declared before swiping his left earring. "Tikki, spots on!"

He transformed and threw up his yoyo before heading to the park.

"Are you telling me this is a miraculous?" Adrien asked, holding the necklace but before she could answer, Anatis landed in front of them, causing both teens to stare in surprise as he placed his hands on his hips.

"Well, hi there, Lila. Long time, no see!" He almost snarled. "I saw your interview on the Ladyblog. Fantastic job keeping your "secret" a secret. I'm having trouble remembering our instant connection though. Was it when me and Lady Noir saved you from Princess Justice? No? I don't think it was! I never came across you when I was fighting Princess Justice and Lady Noir didn't have her miraculous at that point, which means you're a liar and this is not a miraculous!"

He knocked it from her hands as Adrien looked at her disappointed.

"Hey! That's my grandmother's!" She gasped, picking it up. "I almost lost this once... please don't take it off me like Marinette nearly did..."

"Expect it isn't! I bet if I went to Yves Gratas and asked for their customer records, your name would be on it! Or should I look at their CCTV hm?" He crossed his arms as he glared at her. "Miss Showoff here was trying to impress you and everyone around her,"

"So you're not a descendant of a superhero and Marinette didn't threaten you, did she?" Adrien sighed before shaking his head as Lila started to cry. "I hoped you were actually tell me the truth,"

"Well, she's not!" Anatis butted in, crossing his arms. "In fact, now that I'm here, why don't I set the record straight? You are not a hero! That is not a miraculous or your grandmother's! Marinette never tried to steal it or threatened you! In fact, I know for a fact that you were the one who threatened her and caused her to become Princess Justice! Oh and that's not the only akuma you've caused, is it Lie-la?! Or did you think I forget about Queen of Mean!? News flash! I didn't and Miss Bourgeois told me all about how you claimed she had told you about Marinette 'stealing' your necklace! Oh and another thing! I have never saved your life! I came up with the name Anatis by myself! I have never been called Mister Bug and I've never asked you on a date but most importantly, Miss Rossi! I am not your friend and neither is Lady Noir so why don't you do us all a massive favor and shut the hell up?! You're not a hero and you never will be! You're just a liar!"

"How dare you?!" She shouted, causing both Anatis and Adrien to step back in surprise before she ran off, crying.

"Don't you think you were a bit harsh with her?" Adrien asked, looking down. "I know she's a liar but her lies aren't hurting anyone..."

"Did you not listen to anything I just said?!" Anatis shouted, making Adrien jump. "Her lies literally created two akumas! Two! Not one! Two and she knew that someone would get hurt! You suspected she was lying and you just let her! And not to mention that damn awful advice you gave Miss Dupain-Cheng! With a girl like that, you can't take the higher path or do you really believe that her lies aren't hurting people?! Well, allow me to enlightened you!"

He took out his yoyo and played the video Alya posted on the blog off Lila.

"What do you think is going to happen to Miss Cesaire's blog when she and her followers find out that this is a video full of lies?!" He pointed out. "Or how about all those promises she's made?! Let's see... oh yes, didn't she promise to put someone in touch with Jagged Stone? Or would collect for a charity that doesn't exist?! Huh? Or maybe you don't want to see this because you want to believe she's a good person... well, I've got news for you, Agreste. Where do you think she got the idea for Volpina? Because she sure as hell didn't create it herself, didn't she?"

"What do-" He clicked and searched his bag. "The book?! It's gone! No, no, no! This can't be happening,"

"Hopefully, you'll realize how damage lies can be," Anatis replied, turning round.

"No, you don't understand! I can't lose that book!" He gasped, grabbing his arm. "It belongs to my father and he'll ground me for life if he finds out I lost it! Please, you have to help me get it back from Lila,"

"I'm sorry, Adrien but that book is long gone," He frowned but Adrien fell to his knees.

"Please, I am begging you!" He gasped, tears in his eyes. "I can't lose that book! My life depends on it!"

"I doubt your li-"

"You don't know what my father is like," He stated, darkly. "If I don't get it back, I won't see the light of day again..."

Anatis remained silent for a few seconds before sighing.

"I'll see what I can do," He sighed before looking at Adrien. "But I hope you learn from this. Lies can be extremely damaging,"

Adrien nodded and Anatis threw his yoyo before flying out of the park. He landed in the allyway and went to say the transformation words but before he could, the allyway lit up an orange color and a sound similar to a jet engine was heard. Anatis frowned to himself and grappled up to the roof of the building. A massive meteor was heading towards the middle of the city.

"What the?!" He gasped before running to the edge and diving off the building before chasing it. He frowned deeply as a orange streak zoomed past him and a girl dressed similar to a fox moved in front of it. She caught it and pushed it back into space before landing on a rooftop. Anatis landed on a nearby one and kept low as he watched her. 

"I am Volpina, the only hero Paris needs!" She declared as the Parisians started to cheer and call out her name. Anatis narrowed his eyes as Lady Noir landed next to him. 

"Do we have a new partner?" She asked, balancing her baton around her shoulders. 

"No," He stated in a harsh voice. "She is no hero,"

"An akuma?" Lady Noir questioned. "But didn't she just saved Paris?" 

"Somehow, that was fake. I don't know how yet but she isn't a hero and that meteor wasn't real," He stated as she looked over at them. "Let's keep that between us for now, Kitty,"

"Sure thing, Bugaboo," She blew him a kiss as Volpina landed in front of them.

"Hi, guys! Glad you dropped in. I need a hand! Come on!" She declared before jumping off the building and zooming off. Lady Noir looked at Anatis, who took out his yoyo.

"We follow her for now but be on-guard at all times. Do not let your guard down, Kitty cat,"

"Sure thing, bug boy," She replied before they chased after Volpina. They landed on the building next to her and frowned. "Is that?"

"Hawkmoth? Yes,"

"He never shows up," Anatis confirmed, causing Volpina to look at him. "If he's here then something is going to happen,"

"We can take him down but it's gonna take all three of us," Volpina declared, glancing at Lady Noir. "We need to make use of our individual talents,"

"No worries," Lady Noir grinned. "You can rely on us,"

"Nice to meet you, Lady Noir," She grinned. "Love the outfit,"

"Thanks," Lady Noir grinned. "Yours is cool too,"

"Aww, aren't you a sweetheart?" She grinned, causing Anatis to roll his eyes.

"So what's your miraculous then?" He asked, facing her.

"Oh my necklace," She smiled, gesturing to it. 

"Cool. What's power does it give you?"

"Fly and super-strength,"

"Two powers and no magical phase you have to say to use them then?" He replied before thinking and tapping his chin. "What a powerful and rare miraculous yours must be! Say what's your kwami's name?"

"Kwami?" She gasped, looking like a deer caught in a headlight. Or in this case, a fox.

"Yeah. Miraculous are inhabited by kwamis but of course, been a hero you'd know that so what's yours called?" He asked but she gasped.

"Never mind that! Hawkmoth is getting away," She gasped before flying off. Neither Anatis or Lady Noir went to follow her. Instead, he crossed his arms and Lady Noir leaned against him in a similar pose. Volpina stopped in midair. "Come on, he's getting away,"

"Hawkmoth can wait, Volpina," He replied. "So why don't you tell me the name of your kwami?"

"What does it matter?! Hawkmoth is getting away!" She gasped but neither of them made a move. "Don't you want to catch him?!"

"You hold a point," Anatis replied, causing Volpina to grin. "Kitty-cat take the right, Miss Fox, go left. I'll go from behind but please be careful. Hawkmoth is dangerous,"

"Don't worry, I'll be extra careful," Lady Noir winked before jumping off the building. Anatis made his way to the center but Hawkmoth suddenly disappeared. Narrowing his eyes, he carefully began to follow before he landed on a building. He looked around, pretending to look for the supervillain but really he was expecting Volpina to jump out and attack him. Only she didn't. Instead, he walked into a little green box, which turned red and suddenly locked onto his movement. He frowned and moved his foot, only to suddenly have an arsenal of large rocks appear and point at him. Volpina came out and grinned wickedly.

"I wouldn't move if I were you, bug boy," She stated, glaring at him as expecting him to be afraid. Only for Anatis to give her a bored look. She wasn't expecting that so she cleared her throat and continued with her villain speech. "Don't worry, Anatis! I don't want to be your friend but at least, this way you can't say that we don't know each other,"

"Actually, I can still say that because you have literally spend not even an hour with me. I literally only met you today so you can't really call that 'knowing' each other, Lila,"

"Urg! You will call me Volpina, Worm!"

"Actually, I'm a Ladybug and no, I don't think I will, Lie-la," He replied, looking at his hand. "Also while we're on the subject, you are not a superhero! You're just another one of of Hawkmoth's lackeys..."

"Everyone thinks I'm a superhero! Even Lady Noir!" She shouted, gleefully. "So you won't be able to call me a liar anymore cause everyone will think you're the liar!"

"Unlikely," He stated. "Also Lady Noir doesn't believe you,"

"Now who's lying?!" She gasped, looking angry before she pointed her flute at him. "Before I get rid of you, you're gonna give me your miraclous!"

"I don't think I will,"

"Do you really think you have a choice, Anatis?!" She gasped, as the rockets armed themselves. "Either you give me the miraculous or the building goes down!"

She pointed to the building and looked in it's direction with a wicked glare. There were plenty of civilians down there to cause any good guy to freak out but when she looked back at Anatis, he wasn't paying attention to her or the building. Instead, he held his chin with his hand and was look up towards the sky as if thinking or something. His eyes widened before he looked back with her and simply crossed his arms.

"Go on then," He stated in a calm manner, surprising her.

"W-what?! You're not suppose to say that!" She gasped but he shrugged.

"That building's an eyesore and those civilians will move quickly once it begins to fall," He stated, shrugging before making direction eye contact. The look in his eyes sent shivers down her spine and scared her a little. She needed to take control of this situation.

"I swear I'll do it!"

"Go on then," He stated again but she stood there, frozen. "As I thought. You're nothing but a liar. Even if you 'took' down, the building it wouldn't be real... just like these rockets!"

He swung his yoyo, destroying the illusion.

"Looks like we're playing by my rules now!" He growled, throwing his yoyo to catch her. Only for her to disappear. He frowned and took out his yoyo, bringing up Lady Noir's face.

"Meet me at the Louvre Pyramid in 5," He declared before hanging up and swinging towards the meet up area. He landed on the building opposite it. A few seconds later, Lady Noir landed next to him.

"So where's Miss Fox?" She asked, leaning on her pole.

"Ran off with her tail between her legs," He replied. "I was right,"

"She's an akuma..." She replied, causing him nod. "But how did you know?"

"The meteor had no shadow and neither did the rockets she had pointed at me earlier,"

"She what?!"

"Don't worry. They weren't real. Also, Hawkmoth can't teleport,"

"As far as we know,"

"No, he can't. If he could, why not just teleport to us now and steal our miraculous right now?"

"Ok, good point,"

"Also, she didn't have an kwami, activation words and her "miraculous" gave her super strength and flight. Firstly, the miraculous make us faster and stronger in general. That's not exclusive to one miraculous and why flight? she claimed Volpina was more important and celebrated then the ladybug, which is literally creation and yet claimed it gave her flight and strength so why not something like a way to paralyze your enemy or go back in time... and finally, her name... Lila said one of her relatives was called Volpina and suddenly, Volpina turned up. Nah, had to be an akuma,"

"But how did she get akumatized in the first place?" 

"That was my fault," He admitted, looking down. "I called her out on her lies and destroyed her chances with a boy she liked..."

"Wait what?!"

"I really ripped into her and told her to do us all a favor and shut up... I was even cruel to her when she had her rockets... I just... I got mad at the fact she was trying to make out that she was a hero and that this other girl was out to get her when she was the one who was trying to destroy this other girl's life," He admitted, playing with his hands. "I probably went too far and now she's an akuma and it's basically my fault,"

"This other girl... who was it?" Lady Noir asked.

"She's called Marinette... Lila made out that Marinette had threatened her and tried to destroy her life but it's the other way around," He replied, looking at Lady Noir as she looked at him in surprise. "Marinette was Princess Justice and Lila was the reason why she became an akuma... besides, Marinette would never hurt anyone. She's too gentle and innocent,"

"Sounds like you know her, Annie," Lady Noir teased but she couldn't help the slight blush that Anatis' kind words had caused. Likely, he didn't notice.

"Uh well... that's how she came across when I met her... you know when we were dealing with the Evillustrator," He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "So I guess I kind of know her from that but not well enough to know her exactly... she just seems... nice..."

"Do you have a little crush on her?!" Lady Noir teased, grinning. Anatis flushed red and looked away.

"N-no... anyway, let's focus on the mission. I know where Volpina will be so we can find her and take her down,"

(***)

"Adrien!" They both narrowed their eyes as they watched Lila coming through his window. She had sure taken her sweet time. Adrien, on the other hand, looked confused and frightened. He stepped back as he looked at her.

"W-Who are you?" He asked, frowning as she walked over to him.

"Do you remember this necklace?" She asked, flicking it. His eyes widen as he realized who she was. "I didn't know how to tell you the truth but at least, this way you can see for yourself I'm not lying! I am a superhero,"

"Lila?" He gasped, shocked. "So you weren't lying?"

"Of course not," She smiled coyly.

"But that means Marinette..." He frowned as he looked down. Anatis left a low growl so deeply, only Lady Noir heard it. She looked over at him and gently took his hand.

"Don't worry. We'll clear her name," She whispered, getting a nod of him as Volpina took Adrien's hands in hers.

"Don't worry about her anymore. Now that you know the truth, we can finally be together... besides, I've already taken care of her," She replied, causing Anatis to frown deeply. 

"What do you mean, Lila?" He asked. She moved forward and placed her hands on his chest.

"You can call me Volpina," She purred, causing Adrien to look uncomfortable. "I'm sorry about the scene in the park earlier today. Anatis is just jealous because he's not as powerful as me,"

"That's it," He growled, jumping down and swinging through the window. Lady Noir followed suit. They both landed inside and looked up.

"See what I mean?!" She gasped, looking at them. "He's jealous of me, of you... of us... but this time, you're not gonna ruin our date, bug boy!"

"Firstly, I'm not jealous of him, secondly, while he is cute, he's not my type and finally, QUIT LYING!"

"Wait, did you say I'm cute? But I'm a guy," Adrien asked, confused before rubbing the back of his neck. "Also, I didn't think we were on a date... if I knew that I wouldn't have met you,"

"What?!" Volpina gasped, turning around. "B-but I thought you liked me!"

"Y-yeah... as a friend... besides, I already have a girlfriend," He admitted, causing everyone to look at him confused. "Kagami... we've been dating for a few months now... I didn't want anyone to know since the Media would bombard her but she's my girlfriend... also still confused about Anatis calling me cute, despite me been a guy?"

"I'm bi-sexual, Mr Agreste," Anatis replied, taking note of Lady Noir's expression. It seemed that Volpina wasn't the only one to be heartbroken today but Lady Noir shook her head and regained her usual attitude.

"Didn't think you swung both ways, Annie," She grinned, lightly knocking his shoulder. "Bold of you to admit it,"

"I'm not ashamed of who I am," He replied, grinning before taking out his yoyo. "You! Stop believing your illusions are reality!"

"Make me!" She growled, charging at him. Anatis threw his yoyo at her as Adrien ran and hid in the bathroom. Volpina dodged them and went to attack him with her flute. Lady Noir blocked it with her baton and knocked her back as Anatis threw his yoyo at her. She jumped upwards, causing it to hit the TV then she cartwheeled across to Adrien's climbing wall and slid down it before they cornered her. Looking around, she played her flute and threw the illusion, making several of herself appear before jumping in on them. Anatis threw his yoyo, destroying them and causing a cloud of orange smoke. Once it cleared, they saw she was gone. 

"Damn it!" He growled as Lady Noir knocked on the bathroom door.

"Adrien... um I mean Mr Agreste... it's safe to come out now," She stated. The door unlocked and Adrien peeked out, looking around before coming out completely. "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah... but I didn't realize Lila was so... psychotic..." He admitted, looking worried before looking at Anatis. "I'm worried about my friend, Marinette. Lila mentioned that she had taken care of her,"

"We'll go and check on her," Anatis stated before throwing his yoyo and heading out. Lady Noir followed suit. They both landed on the bakery's roof. He looked around and noticed the skylight was slightly ajar. He pointed it to Lady Noir, who walked over.

"Maybe she's inside, doing home work,"

"Or maybe Volpina took her..." He mumbled as his yoyo buzzed. He took it out and clicked the notification. It led him to a video live streaming on the Ladyblog. He clicked play and almost dropped his yoyo. He snapped it closed and rushed over to the skylight.

"Annie?!" Lady Noir gasped as he opened it and dropped in.

"Marinette?!" He gasped, looking around as she followed. He looked panicked. She walked over and grabbed his arms.

"Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. He took out the yoyo and brought up the video.

"Anyone coming closer and I'll drop her!" Volpina laughed from near the top of the Effiel tower while she dangled Marinette, ready to drop her. Lady Noir frowned deeply. "Anatis, if you don't surrender your Miraculous in the next ten minutes, I'll drop her,"

"She has Marinette,"

"It's just another illusion,"

"Well, Marinette isn't here and Volpina hates her," He stated, taking out his yoyo. "I can't risk it been an illusion,"

"Alright, let's go," Lady Noir muttered before following him as he climbed out and swung towards the Effiel tower. They climbed up to her as Volpina laughed and swung her around, like she was a ragdoll.

"Give me your miralcous right now or I'll drop her!"

"Let her go, Volpina!" Anatis shouted, glaring at her.

"Ooo, terrible choice of words, Bug boy," She grinned and began to loosen her fingers, causing him to gasp. "Wanna stop me? Then give me them!"

"No, It's just another one of your illusions!" Lady Noir shouted out but Volpina grinned.

"You wanna bet on that?!" She asked before lifting four of her fingers so she was only holding her with one finger and her thumb.

"NO!" Anatis shouted before finally looking defeated. "A-Alright... just let her go,"

He moved his hand to his ears but Lady Noir suddenly threw up her baton towards them, causing them to disappear in orange smoke. He looked at her surprised.

"H-how did you know?" He mumbled, causing her to grin that playful smirk before pointing towards the tower's shadow.

"No shadow," She grinned as they heard Volpina growl. "There she is!"

She began to climb the tower and they followed, jumping up as they heard the sound of the flute. They landed and saw multiple Volpinas. Anatis rolled his eyes before he took out his yoyo.

"Lucky charm!" He shouted, throwing it up. A chocolate Popsicle appeared out of thin air and he caught it.

"Hmm... What a sweet charm!" Lady Noir grinned. "But how you gonna use it to defeat Miss Liar?"

"Hmm..." He replied, turning it round and opened it. The sun reflected against the package and into his eyes, causing him to moving his hand. "I got a plan. Get ready!"

"Yes, sir," She purred before holding out her hand. "Cataclysm!"

He lifted to the popsicle in the air and turned it around so the sun reflected into her eyes. The real Volpina covered her eyes and while distracted, Lady Noir jumped up and ran her hand over part of the tower, causing it to rush and fall down, trapping Volpina in a make shift cage. She landed next to Anatis, who walked over as Volpina tried to break through the metal. He took her necklace and broke it in half, releasing the little butterfly.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma," He stated, opening his yoyo and spinning it. "Time to de-evilize!"

He threw out his yoyo, capturing it and pulling it back.

"Got ya!" He shouted before opening it. "Bye, bye, Little butterfly,"

He grabbed the popsicle and threw it up in the air.

"Miraculous ladybugs!" He shouted as it burst into the ladybugs and fixed everything. Volpina turned back into Lila and Anatis frowned softly before leaning down. "Lila?"

"A-Anatis?" She gasped, looking at him in surprise.

"Look... I'm sorry for what I said. I over-reacted and just assumed you were showing off but please take some advice... you don't have to lie to have friends," He sighed but Lila looked away.

"Forgot it, bugboy," She replied before slapping his hand away. "But you are right on one thing... we'll never be friends!"

She grabbed her necklace and left, causing Anatis to frown. Lady Noir walked over and gently patted his back.

"You can't win them all... besides, I think we might need to do damage control," She replied, pointing to the bottom of the Eiffel tower. Anatis nodded as he noticed the group of people that had gathered down below. They jumped down and landed in front of them. Instantly, Alya rushed over with a panicked expression.

"Marinette was up there! Tell me you saved her!" She gasped as the other members of her class and even the rock star, Jagged Stone, rushed over.

"That little lady better be ok!" He demanded. Anatis held up his hand.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng is ok because she was never here in the first place. What you all saw was an illusion created by Volpina," He explained, making them all sigh with relief. "But I do want to address the case of Miss Rossi as I believe her to be a danger to Paris,"

"What?!" Nino gasped as Adrien ran over.

"Lila is the sweetest person," Rose gasped as Juleka nodded but Anatis took a deep breathe.

"I'm sorry but you all need to hear this.... Lila Rossi is a pathological liar who has been manipulating everyone for a few months," He stated, causing everyone to look at him with shock. "She is personally responsible for two akumas, she has actively seeked to destroy a fellow classmate of hers, she claimed to be the descendant of a superhero, even going as far as to have a fake miraculous created. She put another one of her classmates at risk and has even stole from someone and accused someone of harassment when actually it was the other way around. Miss Cesaire, your interviews with her are fake. I have never known Miss Rossi, I have never called myself Mister Bug and I came up with the alias Anatis when I first got my miraculous. I have never saved her life and literally until today, me and Lady Noir have never met Lila Rossi and I'm guessing neither has Mr Stone or Prince Ali,"

"I don't know this Lila chick," Jagged replied, crossing his arms as Anatis' earrings beeped. Alya turned off her phone and looked down.

"So she never rescued your cat?!" Rose gasped. 

"I've never had a cat," Jagged replied as Anatis turned to leave.

"Anatis!" Alya gasped, causing him to stop as Lady Noir jumped away. "I'm sorry... I should have checked with you first but I got so excited about her possibly been a superhero-"

"Miss Cesaire, I understand where you were coming from," He smiled, causing her to smile weakly before he tapped the camera phone. She got the hint and began to record. "I even fell for some of her lies because she is good at them. I'll give her credit where it's due. I can only hope she learns to stop lying,"

"Why expose her though? What if she becomes an akuma again?"

"Then I'll deal with her when that happens... as to why I exposed her... damage control. Her lies are destroying lives and I should have revealed it sooner but I had to get proof. Like I said she's good and I doubt this is the last we've seen of Lila but don't be angry at her or dance to her every need. That's what she wants. She wants attention good or bad,"

"Do you hate her?"

"No," He replied. "But I don't have to like her either and I'm sure she hates me a lot but I can live with that. You can't take the highroad and ignore someone like her. The longer her lies go on, the more damage she does to other people. Imagine if you found in a year's time her interview was a fake... the damage at that point would be irreversible but right now, you can redeem yourself... I trust that you will delete that interview and do your research from now on in,"

"Of course, Anatis," She replied as his earrings beeped. "You gotta go?"

"Yes," He smiled before throwing up his yoyo before he stopped. "I think maybe you should check on your friend... Marinette was it? She was one of Lila's victims. Anyway, Bug out!"

(***)

Anatis landed in the allyway and turned back to Luka, catching Tikki as he did. He took out a cookie and gave it to her. She ate it and they walked over to his bike and unlocked it. He sighed softly as she sat in his basket.

"Do you think I did the right thing?" He asked.

"Exposing Lila isn't going to stop her from lying but at least, people know the truth so they can handle it better," She grinned. "Besides, you basically cleared Marinette's name!"

"Yeah..." He smiled dreamily.

"Now that Lila is taken care off, we need to get this book to Master Fu," Tikki gasped, nodding to it. 

"Can I phone Marinette first?" He asked, causing her to nod. "Thanks. Don't worry. I'll be quick. I just want to know she is ok,"

"You really care about her, don't you?" She gasped as he smiled.

"She's always look after everyone else... someone should look out for her...." He mumbled before taking out his phone and dialing her number. It rang for a few minutes before she answered.

"Marinette here,"

"And Alya!" Alya shouted from the background. He smiled to himself.

"Hey, it's Luka,"

"Luka!" She gasped as a crash was heard. He chuckled as he imagined she had fallen off her chair. "Hey! How are you?"

"I'm good thank you. I just wanted to see if you were ok,"

"Oh! I'm fine! Better then fine! Great even!" He could hear the smile in her voice. "That problem I told you about... well, it's all been fixed! That superhero exposed her as a liar and actually helped prove my innocence! I even got a formal apology from the principle and my whole class! Not that I'm showing off... it just feels nice to know people aren't going to be looking at me like a villain anymore!"

"That's great, Mari. I'm really happy it got worked out. Sorry, I couldn't do more!"

"Are you kidding me, Luka?!" She gasped, shocked. "You stayed on my side and believed me when no one else would! You've done so much for me! Actually, are you free this weekend? I would love to thank you in person,"

"I am free on Saturday but I gotta go now. I have one more delivery to take care off,"

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'm rambling,"

"No worries, Mari. I love talking to you. Text me the details for Saturday," He smiled. "And Mari?"

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you're ok. Talk to you soon," He smiled as she mumbled goodbye before he hung up and got on his bike. "Ok to Master Fu's,"


	9. The Collector (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka tries to find out Hawkmoth's identity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, this version of Marinette isn't as obsessed with Adrien as the normal one. Still a massive fan though.

“So I heard you got kidnapped by an akuma?” Kagami asked as Adrien sighed and looked at his phone. He was on video chat with her but she was the only one he was allowed to contact. Since Lila had stolen his father’s book then proceed to lost it, he had been grounded and wasn’t allowed back to school at all. He sighed sadly as he already missed his friends but he was allowed to talk to Kagami, giving that she was hand picked out by his father but she had surprised him. He never thought he would have liked her but they just clicked and he agreed to go out with her. This had pleased his father but Adrien was surprisingly happy with the arrangement too. Especially when they both got miraculous. Their kwamis had told them not to tell anyone but they told each other out of trust and excitement.

“It was Lila and she thought that she had a chance with me. She was angry that Anatis had called her out on her lies and ‘ruined’ her chances with me,” He sighed. “I hope you don’t mind but I told her we were dating to put her off… not that I think it worked,”

“She’s still obsessed with you?”

“Yeah… the thing is I don’t even like her… not in that way and I certainly don’t like her now. She lies through her teeth and she stole my father’s book and now because of her, I’m trapped here again,”

“This Lila does seem to be a problem,” Kagami muttered. “But you shouldn’t lie either,”

“I know and I’m sorry but she just doesn’t know the meaning of no… I’m sorry…. but she is a problem. I didn’t know but she was the one behind Marinette been akumatized! Urg And I gave her such awful advice, Kagami,” He sighed. “Anatis was right. Lies really do destroy lives… hey do you think we did the right thing?”

“Giving up our miraculous?” She asked. He nodded and her eyes soften a little. “I… don’t know anymore. I think maybe we judged him a little too much. He seems to be doing a good job and is trying his best and… we…”

“Got jealous of him….”

“I’m afraid so… and I do miss Longg so much,”

“I miss Sass,” He admitted but the sound of a scream made him jump. He frowned as he realized it was Nathalie then another sound like something been hit against the wall.

“Adrien, what’s going on?!” Kagami gasped as Adrien grabbed the phone and rushed over to the window as someone knocked on the door. He looked over, frowning.

“Adrien… I have a new collection I want to show you,” His father stated before kicking down the door. Adrien lowered himself down and jumped to the ground before he ran out as fast as he could out the gate.

“Adrien?!” Kagami gasped.

“My father has been akumatized and I need to get somewhere safe!” He gasped, hanging up. He took a left and kept running as fast as he could.

**~Meanwhile~**

Luka took a deep breathe as he followed Tikki up to Master Fu’s apartment. He felt nervous though he couldn’t pinpoint why. Maybe it was because he hadn’t actually talked with Fu since Aspik and Ryuko gave up their miraculous. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Come in,” Master Fu’s voice echoed. Luka opened the door and entered. “Ah, Luka. It’s been a while. Care for some tea?”

“Yes please, Master Fu,” He replied, closing the door. Wazz popped out and flew over to Luka, holding out his hand. Luka and him did their secret handshake before he took off his guitar bag and opened it before he walked over and knelt down, placing the book next to him. Master Fu brought over the tea and knelt down too. He poured a cup out for Luka and then one of himself before giving two small cups to Wazz and Tikki. Luka took a sip and instantly felt calmer. “I saw your latest battle with Volpina. Excellent job with the chocolate Popsicle. It gave me quite the chuckle,”

“I nearly failed. If Lady Noir hadn’t been there, I would have lost for sure,” Luka admitted.

“Which is why you have her,” He replied. “You and Lady Noir are two parts of a whole. Your fates are intertwined together. Always have been, always will be but that is not why you are here, is it?”

“No, Master,” He replied, putting his cup down and picking up the book. “Tikki helped me find this. She said it’s important,”

Master Fu took it and opened it.

“The miraculous spellbook…. you found it?”

“It was lost?”

“Yes,” He replied, placing it down in front of him and getting up. “I think it’s time I told you about the order of guardians,”

“Master Fu is the last known member of the guardians, Luka,” Tikki informed as Master Fu pressed some buttons on his gramophone, which opened up to reveal a secret compartment. He took out a hexagon shaped box that had the same symbol on it as the book had on it’s cover. He walked back over and sat down as Luka watched with interest.

“We guardians are responsible for protecting and distributing the miraculous for the good of humanity,” He replied, flipping open the lid, which allowed 12 other compartments to pop out. Luka looked at them with amazement in his eyes. “We are chosen in childhood and trained for many years, specially for this mission. When we were much, much, much younger, we… I made a mistake… the guardian’s temple was destroyed all because of me. Two of the miraculous was lost that day…”

He pointed to the purple compartment.

“The butterfly,” He muttered before pointing to the blue compartment. “And the peacock… also gone forever was the ancient spellbook,”

Luka looked at him and frowned as Master Fu opened the pages.

“But all they are drawings of superheroes and odd symbols,” He mumbled before looking at Master Fu. “Can you read that?”

“I never got the chance to see it when I was younger but I was taught enough to partially decipher the code,” Master Fu nodded. “So yes, a lot of it makes sense to me,”

“…. can you teach me how to read it?…” Luka asked but shook his head when Master Fu looked at him with surprise. “N-nevermind… it’s guardian stuff anyway… and I’m not a guardian so just ignore I asked…”

“As you wish,” Master Fu nodded as causing Luka to nod as well. “But if you ever chance your mind, I’d be happy to teach you,”

“Really?!” Luka gasped, excited but rubbed the back of his neck. “Sorry…”

“Don’t apologize for been excited but I will warn you now. It is very boring,” Master Fu laughed as Wazz and Tikki chased each other around. “So let’s not worry about that right now ok?”

“Right,” Luka smiled as Master Fu flipped through pages.

“I have always believed that whoever had this spellbook must also have the butterfly and the peacock miraculous,” He mumbled, making Luka frown.

“So the owner… could be Hawkmoth?”

“Possibly,” Master Fu nodded. “How did you discover this book?”

“Well, technically it wasn’t me who discovered it. It was actually Lady Noir’s kwami… um… Plagg is it?” Luka mumbled as he thought. “Anyway, he discovered that it belonged to Adrien Agreste but Lila Rossi… Volpina… stole it from him and got the idea of been the descendant of a miraculous holder from that book… she dumped it in the trash so me and Tikki rescued it and then I confronted her and Adrien about her lies and how damaging they are. Adrien tried to argue until I pointed out that she had stole his book. He looked for it and got panicked because the book actually belongs to his dad,”

“This book belongs to Gabriel Agreste?” Master Fu asked. “What do you know about Mr Agreste?”

“Hardly anything but Adrien seemed scared of him,” He replied, sipping his tea. “He was sure his father would ground him for life if he didn’t get that book back,”

“This is very interesting…” Master Fu mumbled. “But we need solid proof…”

“So the book isn’t enough?”

“Not on it’s own. After all, the Agreste are a rich family and the rich like to collect the rare. For all we know, Mr Agreste may have simply found this and doesn’t realize it’s true power,” Master Fu pointed out before sighed. “Luka, I need you to investigate this farther… find out what you can about Mr Agreste and see if there is any reason for him to be Hawkmoth… to be a villain, one must have a motive,”

“Unless you’re the Joker,”

“Even the Joker has a motive, Luka,” Master Fu smiled. “Now go but please be careful and don’t investigate as Anatis… if he is Hawkmoth and word reaches him that a superhero is asking questions…”

“I get it, Master,” Luka nodded. “And I’ll be extra careful,”

He got up and left the apartment before grabbing his bike.

“So where do we start our investigation?”

“There’s only one person I know who can give me info on Mr Agreste other then Adrien or Agreste himself,”

“Who?”

“Marinette. She’s got her foot in the fashion world,”

“Good plan but let’s not put her in danger,”

“We won’t,” He smiled. “As far as she’ll know, I’m looking to get a new dress for Juleka and want to know who’s the best designer to go to,”

“But how will that get us the info?”

“Marinette gets excited about her passions and when she does, she talks… hopefully, she’ll tell us everything she knows about Mr Agreste,”

“That is brilliant,”

**~At the Bakery~**

“This cheese pie is the best!” Plagg gasped as he devoured it. Marinette giggled softly as he continued to suffer his face.

“I’m glad you like it,” She smiled as he sat there, patting his little belly.

“Like it?! Lady, I loved it!” He grinned, floating over as someone knocked on her door.

“Plagg, hide,” She gasped, opening her purse. He flew in and curled up. “Come in,”

The door opened and Luka popped his head through, causing her to smile.

“Luka!” She grinned as he climbed inside. She rushed over and hugged him. “What brings you to my realm then?”

“I need your help on something,” He smiled, hugging her back before he moved across and sat down. “I’m trying to get a new dress for Juleka. It’s her birthday soon and I wanted to surprise her with a really nice dress but I don’t know which designers are the best… think you could help?”

“Well, Audrey Bourgeois is the style queen but she’s also Chloe’s mum and is the critic of the century. She never gives out good scores and her clothes are often made in mass production,” Marinette gasped before going to name a few others. “Then there’s Gabriel Agreste. His clothes are legendary and out of this world. He picks the best materials and all his produces are made by hand then of course, modeled by Adrien, who makes them look so good. I’d love for him to model my designs. Of course, I’d have to get Mr Agreste to look at them but that’s almost impossible,”

“Impossible? Why?”

“He never leaves his house…. not since his wife disappeared,”

“His wife disappeared?” Luka asked, causing her to nod.

“A year ago!” She gasped, looking at him with big eyes. “One minute, she was around, the next, she was gone with the wind,”

“Wow… Poor Adrien,” Luka frowned as Marinette nodded.

“So have you decided which one?” She asked as he nodded the dress she was making on the manikin.

“Actually… can I commission you to do it?” He asked, surprising her.

“Really? You want me?”

“Yeah… I thought a designer would be good but thinking about it, Juleka would be happier if it was a Marinette special… besides, you know her and your work looks way better and more original,” He smiled, causing her to blush a little.

“I’d love to,” She mumbled. “But I’ll have to work out prices for the fabrics and then there’s making it… it could take a while…”

“That’s ok. Her birthday isn’t for a while.. I just like to be prepared and I’ll pay whatever you decide. Artists gotta support other artists, right?” He winked, making her blush.

“Ye-yeah… most people are like… can you make me this for free?” She grumbled, making him laugh. “Not that I would think you’d do that,”

“Of course, I wouldn’t… anyway, I better get going… I have an errant to run so we’ll have to catch up later… if you’re still free on Saturday that is?” He asked, smiling a little. She smiled back and nodded. “Cool… see you soon,”

“Bye,” With that, he left and she sighed softly as Plagg flew out.

“That boy has got it bad!” He commented, making her look at him with a puzzled look. “He is so in love with you,”

“What? Luka? No way!” She gasped, brushing him off before she turned on the TV and sat down as she began to draw a design for Juleka’s dress.

“Don’t be bemused. It’s just the news,” Nadja started but she didn’t get a chance to finish as she literally disappeared before the camera was turned to face a new villain.

“Since the book that use to fill my life is gone, I’m going to use your lives to fill this new one!” The akuma growled before the screen went to white noise. Marinette stared at the screen for a second before jumping up.

“Plagg! Claws out!”

**~Meanwhile~**

“That was a good cover, Luka,” Tikki grinned as he cycled towards Agreste Manor.

“Well, it wasn’t really a lie. I do want to get Juleka a dress and I was gonna ask Marinette to-” He couldn’t finish as someone knocked into his bike, causing him and the person to fall. He sat up and frowned as the other boy scrambled up and ran off. He rose an eyebrow as he recognized the blonde hair and signature white shirt. “Adrien?”

“He looked panicked,” Tikki gasped as he got up and picked up his bike before looking at the skyline and frowning. “What’s wrong?”

“Where’s the Eiffel Tower?” He asked, making Tikki gasp. “Adrien running scared and the tower missing. It’s gotta be an akuma. Agreste Senior can wait. We need to find out what got Adrien so spooked,”

He moved his bike to a tree and locked it up before ducking behind it to transform. He threw up his yoyo and swung across the city til he found Adrien before he jumped down and landed in front of him. Adrien stopped in his path.

“Anatis!” He gasped, hugging the superhero, which shocked him.

“Whoa, easy there. What’s wrong?” He asked, placing his hands on the smaller boy’s shoulders as he looked around panicked.

“It’s my father! He’s been akumatized!” He gasped, quickly to the point where he didn’t understand him. “And I think he wants to hurt me for taking his book… oh god… this is all my fault… he’s going to kill me,”

“Adrien, calm down,” Anatis stated, placing his hand on his shoulder. Adrien looked up at him as he took small breathes. “Start from the beginning,”

“My father has been akumatized because I took his book,” He frowned, causing Anatis to frown as well before his yoyo buzzed. He took it out and put it to his ear.

“Lady Noir,” He stated, calmly as Adrien paced.

“We have another akuma. Gabriel-”

“Agreste. I know. I’m with his son,” He replied. “I’ll meet you at Agreste Manor once I get Adrien somewhere safe,”

“Alright. See you soon, Bug-a-boo,” She stated before hanging up. Anatis closed the yoyo and turned to Adrien, who had his arms crossed.

“I can help you,” He stated but Anatis shook his head. “Is this because I don’t have a miraculous?”

“Yes and also if your father sees you, it will cause him to try and attack you,” He replied, causing Adrien to frown. He knew he had a point. “Now where’s the least likely place your father will look for you?”

“Probably the Couffaine’s boat,” Adrien pointed out. “It’s the complete opposite to my house. It’s messy, small, on the water and Mrs Couffaine actually cares about her children. And it’s fun,”

“Alright but you do not tell anyone you are there,” Anatis warned. “I don’t want that family in trouble… got it?”

“Y-yes, sir,” Adrien replied. Anatis nodded and brought him close to him before jumping up and swinging across the city to the Seine. He landed on the Liberty much to the shock of Kitty Section, minus himself of course but it looked like they were just jamming together. His mother literally walked out and found everyone staring at him.

“Well, this is unexpected,” She stated, pushing her glasses up. “We’re just about to have dinner. Care to join us, you two?”

“Dinner sounds great,” Adrien grinned but Anatis shook his head.

“I’ll have to pass but thank you,” He replied before nodding to the side of the boat. His mother got the hint and walked over to it with him away from ear shot.

“I assume you’re not dropping in for a social call, Anatis,” She replied. He nodded as she looked over at Adrien, who was happily talk to Ivan and Rose.

“His father’s been akumatized and until I’ve dealt with the akuma, it’s not safe for Adrien to be at home,” He replied. “I have warned Adrien not to tell anyone he’s here and I don’t think Mr Agreste will come looking for him since this is the most unlikely place that Mr Agreste will come to look for his son. I would imagine Mr Agreste would think that Adrien would take shelter with his girlfriend or his known friends, such as the mayor’s daughter but in case, he does come here,”

He turned over his yoyo and took out one of the black spots before handing it to his mother. She rose an eyebrow as she looked at it.

“It’s an alert chip. If an akuma comes anywhere near this, it will trigger and send an SOS message back to my yoyo,” He explained, getting a nod of her. “Can you look after him while I deal with his father?”

“Of course. Like I said we’re just about to have dinner,” She smiled before leaning closer to Anatis. “Between you and me, he should get out more anyway,”

“Thank you, Ma-Mrs Couffaine,” He smiles, almost messing up.

“You can call me Captain,” She grins. “Everyone does,”

“Alright, Captain,” He smiled before taking out his yoyo and throwing it before swinging off. He made his way through the city before he landed next to Lady Noir, outside Agreste Manor. “Any sight of Agreste yet?”

“Nope,” She replied before spinning her baton. “Shall we investigate farther?”

“Yeah,” He nodded before they both jumped down and dived through a window. He frowned as they both looked around.

“What happened here?” Lady Noir asked, looking around as Anatis walked across the room. He noticed a broken frame on the floor and picked it. It was a child’s drawing of a family. Probably done by Adrien.

“Someone had a tantrum,” He muttered, putting it back on the shelf as he looked around. “All over a book,”

“A book?” She asked as he looked around the room. “Anatis, what are you doing?”

“Looking for evidence,” He replied. “And yes, a book. It was the very same book that inspired Little Miss Liar to create her fake fox miraculous. It has information on the miraculous, heroes and other things. I believe whoever owned that book may be associated with Hawkmoth or even be Hawkmoth himself,”

“But Gabriel Agreste- Oh… You think Agreste is Hawkmoth?” She gasped. “But he’s been akumatized,”

“Which is why I’m looking for evidence,” He replied. “Chances are he doesn’t realize how powerful that book could be but I have to be certain… but it does seem to be just designs here…”

“And family photos,” She replied. “Nothing to report in this room,”

“Right, let’s move on,” He replied as they headed towards the exit. “If we can find Agreste and return him to normal, maybe we can ask him about Hawkmoth,”

“But we need to find him first,” Lady Noir pointed out as they walked out. Anatis suddenly jumped on her, knocking her down before jumping back up and spinning his yoyo as a man with purple skin in a black, red and white suit grinned evilly at them as he caught a book. Lady Noir jumped up and landed next to Anatis before taking out her baton. “Found him,”

“Mr Agreste, we ne-”

“There is no Gabriel Agreste! There is only the Collector!” He declared, pulling a pose before throwing his book at them. Anatis dodged it as Lady Noir back flipped away. It destroyed the door and returned back, causing both heroes to have to dodge it again. “You won’t be able to escape!”

He dived towards them, throwing the book at them. Anatis dodged it while Lady Noir tried to attack the Collector. He blocked her moves and caught the book again before throwing it back at them. They jumped up to the first floor landing before running around as the book followed them. They dived back down and tried to hit the Collector but he caught the book and tried to hit them with it. Both of them side rolled away and ran into another room. He followed and Lady Noir threw her baton at him.

“Wait!” Anatis shouted but the baton was absorbed into the book, causing them both to gasp with shock as the Collector grinned.

“Nice piece… wouldn’t you agree?!” He declared, throwing the book at them. Lady Noir grabbed a chair and threw it at the book, sending it back to the collector as the two heroes escaped back into the entrance hall. They dived over the staircase and hid between it and some arm chairs.

“So it’s safe to say that the akuma is in that book?” Lady Noir asked, causing Anatis to nod.

“But if we touch it, we get to become permanent pieces of art work,”

“I don’t fancy been art work. I’m much too wild for that,” Lady Noir gasped, placing her hand over her forehead dramatically before winking at him. “Think you can work some of that wonderful magic of yours?”

“I can try my best,” He replied before throwing up his yoyo. “Lucky Charm!”

Anatis frowned as he caught the pedal that came from out of thin air.

“A pedal? What am I suppose to do with that?” He muttered, looking around.

“Maybe we can cycle our way out of this sticky situation?”

“No good, kitty,” He replied as he saw nothing. “I have no idea what to do with this,”

“Those are not the words I want to hear right now, Bug-a-boo,” She gasped as the staircase disappeared. “Not good,”

“Anatis and Lady Noir!” The Collector shouted, holding his book up as Anatis looked around again. The door towards his right lit up. “You should be the masterpieces of my new book of inspiration,”

“Lady Noir, watch out!” He shouted as the collector threw his book at them. The two of them dodged it again before diving upwards. Lady Noir jumped down and directed a kick at Collector, who blocked it and tried to touch her with the book. She avoided it and grabbed his arm, moving towards the ground as he kept trying to hit her with the book. She managed to get his arm behind his back as Anatis tried to find a use for the pedal but the Collector threw it to his free hand and tried to hit her with it. She back flipped away from it but he kept coming towards her til her back hit the wall. Trapped, she gasped and moved her head but the book never absorbed her. Instead, the Collector was struggling with Anatis, who had wrapped his yoyo around the man’s arm to stop him from capturing Lady Noir. He pulled his arm back, forcing the Collector to throw it before he bend his back to dodge the book. The Collector went to hit him but Anatis blocked his arm and jumped back before ducking down as the book came back towards the Collector. He nodded at Lady Noir and both of them charged at the Collector. He managed to knock Anatis back as he dodged the book again before Lady Noir kicked the book out of his hands. He pushed her back and dived at it but Anatis wrapped the yoyo around his leg and pulled him back down as the book landed a few feet in front of him. The Collector reached out and pulled the book back to him, using powers before tapping Anatis’ yoyo with it. He almost lost his balance but recovered as the Collector stood up.

“My collection is growing,” He grinned, showing the page that the yoyo was trapped on before throwing the book.

“New plan,” Anatis gasped as he jumped out the way.

“Retreat?” Lady Noir asked as the two of them jumped up to the first floor hall.

“Retreat,” He repeated as the Collector took away the edges. “That door there,”

She nodded as he pointed to the door behind them. The two of them ran inside and closed the door before barricading it with everything they could find.

“Wait… this is Adrien’s room,” Lady Noir gasped in a happy way. “We’re in Adrien’s room!”

“Noir, focus!”

“Oh right!” She gasped, moving the sofa in front of the door as Anatis placed the Piano there. “Ok so what’s the plan, Love bug?”

“Uh…” He rubbed his neck as they heard the door open.

“You can not escape from me!” The Collector declared before he used his book to start getting in.

“Of course. He absorbs stuff into his book,” He muttered, causing Lady Noir to roll her eyes.

“Obviously,”

“Well, what if he doesn’t have any pages left?” He grinned as his luck vision lit up. The Collector absorbed the piano and came inside. Lady Noir jumped up next to Adrien’s DVD collection and Anatis dived behind the TV.

“Before I immortalize you, allow me to seize your miraculous for Hawkmoth,”

“Lady Noir! I need ammunition!” Anatis shouted as the TV disappeared.

“What?!” Lady Noir gasped as he jumped over to a trophy case and grabbed him. He jumped up and threw it. It hit some of the DVDs, knocking them down. “Oh, I get ya. Very clever, Love Bug!

"Less pet names! More doing!” He gasped as he dodged the Collector. He jumped up and ran across the edge as the Collector followed. He dived down as Lady Noir swung at the Collector, getting his attention. They fought for a little bit before she threw him into a wall, dazing him a little before she threw up her hand.

“Cataclysm!” She shouted before she swiped her hand across the shelving as Anatis dived over to the Foosball table. He took off his belt and fixed it around all of the handles on the left side before unscrewing one of the handles. He replaced it with the pedal before moving it to face the Collector.

“Ready, Lady Noir?!” He called out.

“I’m always ready for you!” She called out, grabbing an armful of discs and threw them downwards as Anatis used the pedal to rotate the poles. As soon as the discs hit the table, they were fired out towards the Collector, who used his book to stop them from hitting them.

“Keep them coming, Kitty!” Anatis shouted as he continued to wind the pedal as Lady Noir threw more downwards. “Come on, come on,”

“No more ammo!” Lady Noir shouted as the Collector got closer. He absorbed the table as Anatis backed away. The Collector smiled evilly as he walked towards him. Anatis lifted his arms to protect himself as the book touched him but nothing happened. Both Anatis and the Collector looked confused before he looked at it and turned the page.

“What?! It’s already full?!” He gasped, going to swipe the page. Anatis took the chance to kick it out of his hand as Lady Noir jumped down and caught it before throwing it back to Anatis. “My book! No!”

Anatis caught it and ripped it into freeing the akuma. He grabbed the pedal and threw up in the air.

“Miraculous Ladybugs!” He shouted, creating the swarm which restored his yoyo and Lady Noir’s baton. She spun and leaned on it as he opened up his yoyo and spun it, catching the akuma and purifying it as the Collector turned back into Gabriel Agreste. Lady Noir walked out and held her fist. Anatis knocked it gently before walking over to the designer and helping him up.

“Anatis, Lady Noir… what happened to me?” He asked, holding his head as he looked around.

“You were akumatized by Hawkmoth,” Lady Noir spoke in a soft voice. “But it’s over now,”

“You were attempt to refill a book with the lives of other people. You kept saying your book of inspiration was taken from you,” Anatis replied, making him look over. “What book was it?”

“Ah yes. It was a very rare book. One of a kind. I’m not sure what language it was written in but I found a lot of my inspiration from it,” He replied. “My son took it from me in an badly thought out attempt to get my attention. Unfortunately, a girl stole it from him when he was paying attention… he has been unable to return it… uh! My son! Where is he?!”

“He’s safe. I hid him from you as you seemed determined to 'collect’ him,” Anatis replied. “Um… Do you know anything else about the missing book? Like who the author is? And where did you find it?”

“The author is unknown and during my travels in China,” Gabriel answered, frowning. “Why do you ask? Is it important?”

“N-no… it’s just in case I come across it… you know so I can make sure it’s the right one,” He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. Mr Agreste gave him a shocked look. “I’d hate it if I lost my source of inspiration so if I can help you find it, I will,”

“That’s very kind of you,” Mr Agreste replied. “Are you an artist as well?”

“Uh…” Anatis started as his earrings beeped. “I better go and I’ll let Adrien know it’s safe to come back… take care, Mr Agreste,”

“Oh I better go too!” Lady Noir gasped as her ring beeped. The two of them dived out the window and left in their own directions. Anatis landed in an alleyway, just before his transformation dropped. He took a macaroon and gave it to Tikki as the two of them walked back to the boat.

“What are you going to say to Adrien?” She asked as she ate it but he didn’t have time to answer as the boat came into view. Luka smiled as she ducked into his hood. He walked onto the boat and waved as Adrien laughed with everyone else. He looked so relaxed compared to the other times he had seen him.

“Ah, there you are,” His mother smiled as Luka grinned at them. “Where you been? I’ve been trying to contact you,”

“I got captured by that akuma… the gatherer or something,”

“The Collector?” Adrien gasped. “But if you’re free then… has he been defeated?”

“Yeah. Actually, Anatis told me he had a message for you,” He replied, getting Adrien full attention. “He said sorry, that he couldn’t be here in person as he had some errands to run but he wanted you to know that it’s safe to go home now and not to worry about the book. I did ask what book but he said you would know what I meant,”

“Thanks, Luka,” He smiled, taking his phone out. “I’ll get my driver to pick me up,”

“No worries,” He smiled as Adrien phoned his driver.

“He’ll be here in five,” He smiled before turning back to the Captain. “Thanks for having me, Captain. I honestly had a great time,”

“Glad to hear it, Adrien,” She grinned as Luka walked over.

“Did I miss something?” He asked, causing everyone to laugh.

“Anatis asked us to look after Adrien here while he dealt with his father,” She explained. “Figured it would be the most unlikely place for him to be. Even gave us an akuma alert in case his father came looking for him here… where did it go? It was here,”

“It was from his yoyo so it disappeared when he detransformed. He must have a civilian identity too,” Adrien pointed out. “Could be anyone in Paris or even on this ship,”

“On this ship?” Luka questioned, raising an eyebrow. “Surely, one of us would notice a giant bug running around,”

“Yeah but he only looks like that when he uses his miraculous,” Adrien pointed out.

“You seem to know a lot about it,” Luka grinned as Adrien flushed red. “Maybe you’re secretly Anatis hm?”

“N-no way. I can’t be two places at once and I was here all afternoon,” He replied, grinning before he lightly poked his chest. “Maybe it’s you,”

“Luka? No way,” Juleka mumbled. “Anatis never has a guitar with him,”

“Exactly. Anatis can’t be me. If I was a superhero, I’d have a guitar as my weapon or at least another musician instrument,” Luka replied, grinning before he noticed a car pull up. “Looks like your ride’s here,”

“Aww man. Just as things were getting fun,” Adrien pouted before he got up. “Well, thanks again. Good to see you as always, Luka,”

“Likewise,” Luka smiled, clapping hands with him before stretching. “Now I don’t think I’ve played all day,”

**~Later that Night~**

Anatis swung down into the alleyway and de-transformed before heading into the apartment and walking up the stairs. He lightly knocked on the door and walked in. As usual, Master Fu was sat down with his tea and his eyes closed. Luka took off his shoes before he sat down and joined him.

“Tell me what have you learnt, Anatis?”

“Mr Agreste seemed to have no idea the truth about the book and he was akumatized today,” He replied as Master Fu opened his eyes. “That means he can’t be Hawkmoth… right?”

“Is that what you think?” Master Fu asked, sipping his tea. Luka frowned softly.

“… If I’m honest, I’m not sure,” He replied. “If I was Hawkmoth and I owned that book… I’d want to take attention away from myself too and what better way to do that then to be an akuma but I have no real solid proof that Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth… as far it seems, he got that book because of the pictures… but here’s the thing, Master. Adrien didn’t mean to lose that book. Mr Agreste admitted that Adrien took it… but not out of malice… he took it because he wanted his father’s attention… and now he’s been punished for Lila stealing it,”

“You want to give the book back to Agreste?”

“Yes… but I know it’s impossible…” He sighed but Master Fu smiled. “What?”

“There isn’t a single problem that can’t be solved,” He replied, getting up. He took out the book as Luka got up and followed him. He smiled at Luka before taking out a smartphone and began to take photos of the pages. “These modern inventions are really quite incredible. Will you be personally returning the book?”

“No… I think it would mean a lot more if someone from his class did it,” He replied as Master Fu continued. “Are you gonna try and translate them?”

“Yes… I think it will take some time though,” He replied, causing Luka to nod. “There… all done,”

“Thank you, Master Fu,” He replied, placing the book in his guitar bag before putting it on his back. “I better get going. Thanks for looking after my guitar bag and for everything, Master,”

Master Fu nodded and sipped his tea as Luka left.

**~Marinette’s House~**

Marinette sighed softly to herself as she finished the colors for Juleka’s dress. She sighed to herself a little sad that Adrien wouldn’t be at school ever again. She would miss him. Even if he was dating Kagami. Though, she would have thought Nino would have known or they would have sipped up. She frowned softly as she thought about it. Maybe he said it because of how creepy Lila was been. If he lied about it because of that, she couldn’t really blame him. Sure, lying was bad but so was been stalkery and creepy. She frowned to herself. If that’s how he felt about Lila then maybe she should tone it down. Sure, she didn’t know his exact time table but she did have his picture all over her wall and she sometimes learnt the locations of his photo shoots. She sighed again as Plagg snored away before a knock on her skylight made her jump. She looked up and noticed a shadowy figure on there. She grabbed her torch and slowly headed up there. To her surprise, Anatis was stood on the balcony, looking towards Paris. She lowered it down as his hair lightly blew in the evening wind. He looked like a dream and she felt her heart skip a beat. She shook her head as she caught her breathe. She couldn’t be in love with her partner. Sure, she teased him, calling him names like Love Bug, Bug-a-boo and Annie but that was just her playful nature… right?

“Anatis?” She asked, getting his attention. He turned around and smiled, causing her heart rate to speed up. “W-what are phew huing ear? I mean.. when are you fear… uh I… what are you doing here?”

“I’m sorry to drop in like this but I need to ask you a favor,” He smiled softly, causing her to smile.

“Sure… anything… I mean what favor?” She asked, smiling nervously. He pointed to the side, causing her to look at it. On the chair was a large, heavy book. She walked over and looked at it. “Are you asking me to do homework?”

“Not at all,” He smiled. “That book belongs to Mr Agreste… Lila Rossi stole it from his son and I promised Adrien I’d try to locate it. It took me a while but I found out where she dumped it,”

“So why not return it yourself?”

“I don’t want Mr Agreste to know that I found it and I’m sorry but I can’t tell you why so please don’t ask,”

“Oh… ok….”

“Besides, I think Mr Agreste would be more like to let Adrien return to class if someone from his class returned the book,” He mumbled, looking away. “I’d ask someone else but I guess you’re the only person I know… other then the blogger girl… but she might explode from excitement if I turned up on her window seal… can you return it for me?”

“You trust me either to do that?” She asked, making him smile.

“Sure, I do,” He smiled. “You’re a kind girl, Marinette. I know I can count on you,”

“O-of course, Anatis. I won’t let you down!” She gasped before saluting him. “I’ll return it first thing tomorrow morning! I promise!”

“That’s my girl,” He smiled before diving away and swinging off through the city as Plagg came up, yawning. He rose an eyebrow at the book but said nothing as Marinette swooned.

“Did you hear that, Plagg?!” She gasped, placing her hand on her forehead. “He called me his girl!”

“Urg! Gross!”


	10. Dark Cupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis turns dark and Lady Noir saves the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day or as I call it Happy Singles Awareness day! Either way, I hope everyone has a great day!

"Ok, girl. What did you need to talk to me about?" Alya asked as she sat down next to Marinette as Adrien walked into the classroom and waved at her. She smiled and waved back as he sat next to Nino. A couple of weeks had passed since the double bill of Volpina and the Collector and thanks to Marinette returning Mr Agreste's book and explaining that she had recovered it from wherever Lila had dumped it and traced down it's owner, Adrien had been let back in school. Even better, Lila was supposedly in Achu with her mother, meaning she wasn't at school. Marinette suspected it's because she was too ashamed and angry to turn up to school after her defeat as Volpina. She would also be ashamed if she got defeated by a ice lolly. At least, hers was a bouncy ball. Or so Anatis had said when he defeated the Evillustrator. Life was been good right now. Sure, Hawkmoth had done a few villains but nothing her and Anatis couldn't handle. Mr Pigeon was easy as was the Magician of Misfortune and they had faced the Bubbler but Anatis won the battle in minutes. He had told that the Bubbler was one of the first akumas he had to fight when he first got his miraculous. He had to fight her with Stormy Weather so fighting him on his own had been easy plus he had her to back him up. She had spend a few evening with him to, just sitting on the rooftops and keeping an eye on Paris. As Marinette though, she hadn't seen him that much. She had, however, started to spend more time with Luka. She was designing Juleka's dress and her friendship group was growing. Since the Captain was fun to be around and the boat was easy to get to, her and her friends would go round more often and she would go to watch Kitty Section do band practice. She sighed softly to herself as Alya waved her hand in front of her. "Earth to Marinette?"

"Huh?" She asked before straightening up. "Sorry! I was thinking,"

"So what did you need my help on?" She asked, getting an odd look of Marinette. "You texted me this morning asking for my help,"

"Oh right!" She gasped before looking around and leaning close. "I'm crushing badly on someone,"

"Yeah. Adrien. I know remember?" Alya grinned in a hushed voice but Marinette shook her head.

"Someone else," She replied, causing Alya to raise an eyebrow.

"Luka?" She asked, causing Marinette to blush but shake her head. "Really?"

"I mean he's really nice and all and I like him a lot but I also like Adrien a lot... anyway, it's neither of those two... not that I don't like them,"

"Ok... who is it?"

"You won't laugh?" She asked.

"Cross my heart,"

"Ok," She took a deep breath. "It's Anatis..."

"Girl, who doesn't have a crush on Anatis?" Alya replied, surprising Marinette as she gestured to the other girls. Most of them shared her dreamy expression, especially Chloe, which surprised her. Then again, she did have that life size cutout of him. "Even Rose and Juleka think he's awesome. Though from what I hear, they definitely prefer Lady Noir,"

"Lady Noir... is amazing..." Juleka mumbled, blushing a little as Rose nodded. 

"Everyone pretty much has a crush on those two," Alya confirmed. "Hey, why don't you write him a valentine's day card? We're all doing one for him or Lady Noir,"

"I don't know, Alya. It's not like he'll ever see it. How would we get it to him anyway?" She asked, playing with her hands.

"I put out a video on the Ladyblog that we'll have two boxes here that Anatis and Lady Noir can come and collect in person," She replied, smiling. "Anyway, you should also give a valentine's day card to both Luka and Adrien... since I know you like them too,"

"W-what?" Marinette gasped, looking flushed. "I can't give out more then one valentine's day card. That would make me some kind of floozy,"

"Girl, you're hilarious," Alya laughed softly before wrapping her arm around Marinette's shoulders. "Firstly, there's no rule on how many valentine's cards you give out or who you give them to. Valentine's day is about love in general, not who your future husband is and secondly, who ever uses the word floozy anymore,"

"Alya's right," Alix butted in. "Like I don't even love people in a romantic way but I'm giving some cards out to some peeps because I love them in a platonic way,"

"I'm sending one to Prince Ali because I admire him! Though I doubt he'll get it but I'm also giving one to someone special and Lady Noir!" Rose gushed, clutching a card in her hands as she sighed dreamily. Juleka mumbled something and blushed.

"Me and Ivan got each other cards and are going on a date but I also got my parents cards because I love them too," Mylene added in. "What about you, Chloe?"

"Oh please! I get all the cards myself," She stated, looking at her nails. "Who wouldn't love me?"

"Ok but are you sending anyone a card?" Mylene asked as Chloe admired her nails.

"Of course! Adrikins is going to get one and I'm sending one to Anatis... of course, he'll actually get mine because Daddy will pay someone to track him down and give it to him!" She grinned as Sabrina nodded. "Adrien!! Are you getting me a card?!"

"Um... well, I'm getting Kagami a card... with her been my best friend," He smiled. It had somehow became rumor around the school that he and Kagami were dating, even though the only people who knew that he had claimed it was herself but as Lady Noir, Anatis and Volpina but Volpina wouldn't have remembered any of her actions so it could have been her plus she didn't show to school. As herself and Anatis, neither of them would have said a thing but Adrien cleared it up and explained he had panicked when Lila hit on him and said that he was dating Kagami to put her off. Kagami knew what he had said and had understood why but they weren't actually dating. "And I think I'll send one to Lady Noir,"

"Ok, Class, that's enough chatter," Mrs Bustier stated as she walked in. "Now, I hope you all read Snow White last night,"

**~Later That Day~**

"How does that sound?" Luka asked, finishing up the tune as Tikki listened. "Do you think Marinette will like it?"

"Yes! She'll love it!" Tikki gasped, grinning before she lowered herself down from the air. "Are you gonna show her it today?"

"Oh... no...." Luka mumbled, looking away. For as long as he could remember, he disliked two holidays. Valentine's Day and Christmas Day and both for the same reason. His deadbeat dad. Every Valentine's day while his dad was hear, his mum would make an effort and he would get drunk and start argument. As for Christmas, that was the day his father left and never came back. His mother cried for that whole Christmas and Luka could never bring himself to enjoy either of those holidays. "I'll just be staying in here and writing more music,"

"Not a fan of Valentine's day?" Tikki asked.

"You could say that," He replied, making her frown a little. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna be akumatized over it,"

"Ok!" She grinned before playing with her hands. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure," He smiled, setting his guitar in it's stand.

"Why does your sister go to school when you don't?" She asked a little confused. He rose an eyebrow as he was expecting her to ask that as a question but he suspected the kwami was trying to change the subject.

"Hm... well, Juleka wants a certain career path. She wants to be a model and Françoise Dupont High School is suppose to be one of the best for providing pathways into those creative jobs. She figured she would get confidence by going to a school with other students but it costs a lot to put her in there. It's not a public school. Adrien Agreste and the mayor's daughter go there after all. I doubt their parents would let them go if it was a private school. All the students that attend that school are rich and we're not," He admitted. "A boathouse is a lot cheaper then an apartment or a house and that's also why I don't go to school. Mum can't afford to send us both plus she thinks schools are rubbish. She's not really into the whole order thing. Anyway, she can't afford to send both of us and Juleka's school bill eats up most of our money so since I'm not at school, I have a delivery job and do odd jobs here and there. I'll also sell my songs and music and we're sometimes better off cause Mum has landed a gig and I study in my free time. It's called home schooling and I help Juleka with her homework. Anyway, from what I hear I'm not missing out on anything. School seems too restricting,"

"I think that's really cool that you work to help your family," Tikki grinned, floating over and gently hugging the side of his face. Luka smiled and hugged back too before getting up and grabbing his other notepad. He flopped down on his bed and opened it as Tikki landed on his shoulder. He began to write a new song before something red and black zoomed past his window before he heard shouting. He frowned and looked at Tikki, who shrugged before he got up and headed upstairs. He saw Rose shoving Juleka and ripping up a card. 

"I hate you!" She growled towards Juleka, who looked close to crying. He ducked down and watched in confusion. "No one likes you and you're the worst person ever!"

"Urg! You're so big and stupid, Ivan! How could I ever love someone like you?!" Mylene screamed, causing Luka to look over at her as Ivan looked down.

"Rose? Mylene? Been mean to Juleka and Ivan? That isn't right," He mumbled before he noticed something in the sky. He rose an eyebrow as the creature fired arrows. He looked like some sort of angel but in reserve. It clicked in Luka's head and he went back down to his room. Tikki came out from his hoodie.

"Why is everyone been mean to each other?" She asked, frowning.

"There's an akuma," He replied. "I think he's destroying love so it's time to transform. Tikki! Spots on!"

Anatis exited from the Liberty and swung over to the rooftops before he ran across them, looking for this dark angel. He looked around before spotting him flying south. He threw his yoyo and followed him, jumping from building to building until he saw that this dark cupid had stopped and was aiming his arrow at someone. Anatis looked over and almost rolled his eyes as he saw who it was. Chloé Bourgeois was completely unaware of the danger as she ranted about something been wrong with a 18 carrot frame. Anatis rolled his eyes and threw his yoyo, stopping Dark Cupid from firing at it. The arrow released never the less but missed her. 

"Anatis!" The evil angel growled.

"Stop, evil angel!" Anatis growled, spinning his yoyo.

"I'm not 'evil angel'," The akuma mocked. "I'm Dark Cupid. I'll never stop! If I can't have love then no one will!"

"Ok so it's Valentine's day and I'm guessing you're tried to confess but got rejected," Anatis replied, folding up his yoyo and sighing. "Look, I get it. Valentine's day sucks. I'm not a fan of it either but that doesn't mean you can take it out on all of Paris,"

"Oh yes, I do!" Dark Cupid growled back, making a fist. "And I won't stop until everyone else's heart is crushed!"

He grabbed an arrow and pointed it at Anatis, who got ready with his yoyo.

"Say adios to your loved ones! From now on, you'll hate them!" He shouted back, firing an arrow at Anatis, who threw his yoyo and destroyed before he jumped down and dodged Dark Cupid's rapidly fired arrows. He jumped down onto the building and dived out of the way, avoiding the arrows that Dark Cupid was firing and destroying them with his yoyo. He threw it towards him but Dark Cupid moved, causing it to miss before firing more. Anatis frowned and slid down a roof before jumping out of the way of another. Using his yoyo as a shield, he began to run away as Dark Cupid gained on him. He jumped over a chimney and slid down a roof before jumping off and throwing his yoyo, which wrapped around a drainpipe. Dark Cupid looked for him but couldn't see him as he hung upside down and out of sight. 

"Falling for me already, Bug-a-boo?" Lady Noir sang softly as she leaned against the wall. Anatis smiled and lowered himself towards her as she smiled.

"I'm glad to see you," He smiled. "We have an akuma called Dark Cupid and... are you ok? You're... staring at me?"

"I need to tell you something," She states, making him frown.

"Are you ok? You're not giving up your miraculous are you?!" He gasped, taking her hands in his but she laughed softly and linked one of the hands together as she looked at him. He felt his cheek light up a little as she stared into his eyes. She realized she was staring at him too much and quickly looked away before freeing her hand from his.

"No, Silly, I'm not," She grinned, causing him to look at her relief. "I would ne-"

"Look out!" Anatis gasped, swinging Lady Noir around as Dark Cupid fired his arrow towards her back. Lady Noir gasped it hit him instead of her.

"Anatis!" She gasped as he tried to fight it. 

"Cat... I'm sorry..." He gasped as his lips turned black and a nasty sneer appeared on his face. "That I have to put up with a pathetic wreck like you! You're not worthy of having a miraculous at all!"

"Anatis! Snap out of it!" She gasped as he roughly grabbed her wrists. "You're hurting me!"

"Good," He sneered, keeping her there. "You're nothing, Lady Noir and nothing to me. I hate you!"

She glared at him before stamping on his foot and shoving him off her baton, making him fall. She grabbed her stick and jumped up as he threw his yoyo up and swung towards the roof. He landed on there as Lady Noir looked back before she jumped off and made her way to the grand Paris hotel, mentally scolding herself for getting caught up with her feelings for Anatis. If she had just stayed focused, he never would have taken that arrow for her. She jumped down and rolled into the entrance hall of the hotel.

"Lady Noir!" Chloe gasped, appearing from her hiding place. "About time! Huh?"

She looked around before gasping.

"Where's Anatis?!" She practically screamed as Lady Noir frowned. 

"Never mind that," She replied, looking at Chloe. "You have to get out of here. Your friend, Kim, has turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he sees you,"

"Moi?! But how can anyone have a vendetta against me?!" She gasped, causing Lady Noir to sigh.

"Who doesn't?" She whispered but Chloe threw her arm round her and pointed outside, where there was a huge, golden frame picture of Adrien.

"Duh! It's because of this!" She stated, pointing to it. Lady Noir rolled her eyes as she went on about how it was from Adrien, which she knew it wasn't and how he had the hots for Chloe. Again, not true. And how everyone would love to get their hands on it since it's the only one in existence. That bit she figured was true as Chloe would have had it personalized. Lady Noir rolled her eyes again as Chloe went on before Sabina gasped and pointed at it.

"It's alive!" She shrieked as it moved into the entrance hall before Dark Cupid threw it and dived up. Lady Noir cartwheeled out of the way and threw her baton at him before grabbing Chloe's arm and shoving her out of the door. She caught her baton and ran out of the hotel lobby too.

"Run, Chloe!" She ordered as she ran as well. She came to a halt as Anatis jumped down and landed in front of her.

"Well, well, Scaredy cat. Running away still?" He smirked, making her frown as she goes on edge.

"I don't want to fight you, Anatis," She states, looking at him.

"Urg. That friendliness," He shuddered as he walked a little closer. "We are definitely not friends,"

She frowned and held out her baton, knocking the yoyo out of the way as he threw it towards her. He growled and threw it again but this time, she dived out the way and extended her baton, disappearing onto the rooftops. He threw his yoyo and followed, chasing after her as she ran. He threw it again but she dived out the way and slid down some tilting before jumping across to the other building. He growled and swung across to it, throwing his yoyo at her. She split her baton in half and caught the yoyo with it, pulling back on it as he did the same.

"Why are you so full of Hate, Anatis?!" She gasped, struggling to hold the yoyo against his strength.

"Because hate conquers all!" He declared before he pulled back, causing her to fall forward. She stood back up and glared at him.

"I hate to burst your bubble but hate doesn't conquer all! Love does!" She replied as an idea came into her brain. She remembered Miss Bustier's lesson today and how Rose stated that Love wins. She grinned as he growled.

"You're just buying time, Scaredy cat!" He snarled before throwing his yoyo at her. "Fight!"

She deflected it and grinned at him with a look that made him want to back away from her.

"Oh, I'll do better then that," She grinned, walking towards him. He backed away. "Come here, bug-a-boo. Just a little peck,"

"What?!" He gasped as she leaned to kiss him. He jumped out the way.

"Almost," She gasped as he ran off. "Here, bug boy! Kitty just wants a kiss!"

"Get back, you savage!" He shouted as she chased him across the rooftops. He threw his yoyo towards her but she caught it and managed to tie him to a lamp post as he struggled.

"This is for your own good, Anatis," She stated, rolling her eyes. "I promise it will just be one, small peck and you'll be back to normal. Now just hold still,"

She leaned to kiss him but he dodged her, moving his head. She rolled her eyes and grabbed his cheeks, forcing him to keep his head still. She leaned in but before she could kiss him, Dark Cupid fired arrows at her. She dived out the way, freeing him. He grabbed his yoyo and moved next to Dark Cupid as she hid behind a tree. 

"How you gonna fight both of us, Scaredy Cat?" He asked, fist pumping Dark Cupid before throwing his yoyo up in the air. He frowned as he caught a candy apple. "Urg I hate Candy apples. How is this even useful?!"

Lady Noir peeked out from behind the tree and grinned as Anatis tried to look around to work out how to use it to defeat her while Dark Cupid flew up into the sky. She ran out and threw her baton at Dark Cupid, hitting him right between the eyes before she dived at Anatis and threw him over her shoulder, causing him to drop the candy apple which she grabbed and threw at Dark Cupid's head. It landed on him but he ripped it off, causing it to stick to his hand. He managed to throw it off after some time but he couldn't fire his arrows due to the stickiness.

"Lady Noir!" He shouted in annoyance. She jumped down and turned Anatis.

"Now to deal with the bug," She grinned as he growled and ran at her. She dived out the way but he threw his yoyo, wrapping it around her leg. He yanked it and pulled her down before pinning to the floor as Dark Cupid came down and washed his hands in the fountain.

"Anatis, her miraculous!" He ordered, causing the not so superhero to grin evilly.

"With Pleasure," He replied, leaning closer. "Now I'll know who's really behind the mask, Scaredy cat. Since I'm taking your ring, I guess I could say the cat will be out of the bag,"

He went to reach for it but before he could, she grabbed his face and pressed her lips to his, surprising him. He closed his eyes as she kissed before she pulled away and he blinked as the darkness on his lips disappeared.

"Huh? What am I doing here?" He asked, looking around confused as she pushed him off and got up before she suddenly grabbed him. "Lady Noir?!"

"No time! The Quiver pin,Anatis! Now!" She ordered before literally throwing him into Dark Cupid, knocking him back down. Anatis sat up, still a little confused. "Grab it! Grab the pin!"

"Sorry, need that!" He grinned, swiping it before he stood up. "Oh, look I got you a valentine's day gift, my sweet little kitten,"

He threw towards her and she caught it before gasping and throwing one of her legs up.

"Oh, Anatis, you shouldn't haven't. What if I destroy with my... Cataclysm!" She gasped, summoning her power and break it. "Oops!"

He got up and opened his yoyo.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize!" He threw his yoyo out and caught it before snatching his yoyo back. "Got ya,"

He opened and threw the now purified butterfly.

"Bye, bye little butterfly," He waved to it before looking around for his lucky charm. Lady Noir came over and held out the candy apple. "A candy apple? That was the lucky charm,"

"Yup and thanks to yours truly, you don't hate me anymore," She grinned.

"Well, in that case then," He smiled, placing his hand over hers. "We should throw this together,"

"Really?" She gasped as he nodded before the two of them threw it in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybugs!" They both shouted as the candy apple burst into the swamp and fixed everything, turning Dark Cupid back into Kim as they fist bumped each other. "Pound it!"

"Whoops!" Anatis gasped as his earrings beeped. "I gotta go,"

"Anatis," Lady Noir grabbed his hand and looked down. He frowned as she looked almost guilty. "I'm sorry but I had to kiss you. You were under Dark Cupid's spell and well... only true love kiss can break a spell and I know I didn't have your permission to do so but it was the only way... I'm sorry,"

"You kissed me?" He asked, a little surprise. She looked down. "And it worked?"

"I mean y-yeah... you turned back to normal..." She sighed. 

"Well, if it worked..." He mumbled before giving her a sly but kind grin. "I guess it means you love me!"

"WHAT?!" She gasped, going bright red. "I d-don't love you! I just like you... as a friend!"

"Kitty, I'm teasing you," He grinned, causing her to pout. "Besides, you saved me... with a kiss... a little clique though..."

He laughed as their miraculous beeped. 

"We're about to turn into pumpkins," He stated. "And I'm certain you don't want to see that, Cat Girl,"

"Definitely not!" She gasped, crossing her arms. He laughed and threw his yoyo up before saluting her.

"Bug out," He stated, swinging off as she ran off. He landed in an alleyway and turned into Luka, catching Tikki before giving her a cookie. "That was an interesting battle,"

"Yeah, you took an arrow for Lady Noir," She gasped. "That was reckless,"

"But she saved the day... Like I knew she would," He smiled as Tikki looked at him. "I trust her with my life,"

**~Meanwhile~**

Lady Noir jumped down into her room and turned back to Marinette. Plagg instantly dived into a pile of cheese as Marinette flopped onto her bed and groaned.

"So you got to kiss Anatis? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Not like that!" She gasped. "And I don't want that! I like Adrien! And... Luka... and Anatis.... Urg!"

"Face it, cat girl. You're in love with your partner," Plagg grinned before ducking as a pillow was thrown at him. "Hey, the boy took an arrow for you. I'd say he trusts you at least. Maybe he could even grow to love you!"

"You're not helping, Plagg,"

"Hey, I'm the best at giving advice, especially in the love department," He declared, wiggling his little eyebrows.

"Right! No more cheese for you!"

"Noooo!"


	11. Horrificator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis and Lady Noir star in an original horror by Nino as they face a fearsome akuma...

"Remind me again why I am coming to school with you on a Saturday?" Luka asked as he and Juleka walked to her school. She rolled her eyes and mumbled something. "Sorry, could you please repeat that? I don't speak mumbling,"

"I said because I need your help on a project," She grumbled, crossing her arms. "We're suppose to be making a film and I figured you could maybe help out with the soundtrack... besides, you need to get out more often,"

"Um thanks but that still doesn't explain why I agreed to go with you?" He asked as they walked.

"Marinette will be there," She stated, making him shake his head. Yep, that was the reason. "You have it so bad, bro,"

"Like you do with Rose?" He shot back, making her blush. "Ah, you're losing major goth points for blushing,"

"S-shut up," She gasped, attempt to punch his arm. "Ouch... when did you start getting muscles?"

"I'm not sure if I'm insulted right now but I started to work out,"

"You... started to work out?!" She gasped, stepping back. "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"Relax, Jules," He laughed. "By working out, I mean I have retaken up MMA and free running again,"

"Oh," She gasped, relaxed. "I thought you meant you were going to a gym,"

"Oh god no," He gasped before they both laughed as they walked inside the school courtyard. Juleka smiled and waved at Rose as she stood with Ivan and Mylene. Luka looked around and smiled as he saw Marinette. She smiled and waved back at him but she was shoved aside by Chloé Bourgeois and her friend. Luka walked over and helped her up as Adrien joined them with Alya and a boy with glasses on and a red cap. A tall boy and a smaller boy with glasses came over as well. They were joined by a girl with pink hair and another boy with red hair.

"Is everyone here?" The boy with the red cap asked, causing everyone to mumble and nod.

"Yeah but who is that?" Chloe asked, pointing to Luka, who smiled awkwardly as everyone finally paid attention to him.

"This is my older brother, Luka," Juleka mumbled.

"He plays guitar and helps me write songs for our band, Kitty Section!" Rose gasped, causing a few people to nod and mumble as he waved.

"Alright. Let's get this project started," Nino gasped, pointing to Juleka. "Can you help Adrien and Mylene get ready? Max, get the lights ready with Kim. Alya, please tell me the script is done?!"

"It's done," She sighed, rolling her eyes as he sighed. Marinette stepped over to him.

"Nino, the script is ready, the lights are done and Adrien and Mylene are ready to film this," She smiled, reassuring him before she pulled out a weird mask. She walked over to Ivan and handed it to him. "Are you ready to roar, Ivan?"

"Yes," He grinned, pulling on the mask and giving her thumbs up.

"Alright, let's head to the classroom and start filming," She smiled before turning to Luka. "You can join us if you want,"

"I think I might just wonder around," He smiled. "Never been in here before,"

"Fair enough. We're classroom 6b if you want to join us at some point," She smiled before leaving with the rest of them. Luka nodded and walked off. Once he was out of sight, Tikki flew out from his guitar bag.

"Why do you want to look around?" She asked. "Wouldn't it be more fun to join Marinette?"

"It would be but if any more akumas occurred here then knowing the layout of this building could be really useful," He stated as they walked around, learning each part of the school. He opened a door and walked inside the room. No one was in here but both him and Tikki were instantly amazed. She flew out and gasped in surprise. "This must be the art room,"

"An art room?!" She gasped, looking at him excitedly. He chuckled and nodded as he walked around, taking in the art works here. He smiled softly as he looked at them before a manikin with an unfinished dress caught his attention. It look like the beginnings of a ball gown. He smiled as he knew that it would only be by one person. Moving from it, he walked over to a computer and noticed it was covered in stickers before Tikki flew over. "Come on, we better check out the rest of the school,"

"Right," He smiled before leaving the art room with her. They continued to explore the school, memorizing every part they came across before they decided to head to the classroom which Marinette had told them about. Tikki flew into his pocket as he walked over and headed into the room. Mylene was cupping her hands as she sang Smelly Wolf to herself but she knocked into Adrien, causing her scream in fear. Chloe then laughed at her, causing her to rush past Luka and out of the room. Ivan rushed out and chased after her. Luka frowned, put his guitar down and walked over to Marinette, who was giving Chloe the evils. "Everything ok?"

"Epic, Chloe! Just Epic!" The kid with the redcap gasped before Marinette could answer. Luka frowned as he wasn't sure of his name. He knew he had been the bubbler though. "What are we suppose to do now without our leading actor?!"

"Who needs her anyway?!" Chloe sneered, making Luka frown even more. "She was totally lame!"

"You're lame!" Ivan suddenly growled as he returned, causing Luka to jump a little. "Mylene is crying her eyes out in the bathroom thanks to you,"

"Me?! Lame?!" Chloe started but Marinette interrupted.

"Hey, everyone! Chill out!" She gasped, getting everyone's attention before leaning close to Ivan. "You're right. Chloe is lame but fighting isn't gonna bring Mylene back. I'm the producer and I'm gonna do everything within my power to make sure we finish filming tonight!"

"The deadline for the Parisian student short film festival is tomorrow evening precisely 26 Hours, 15 minutes and 14, 13 seconds from now," The smaller kid with the glasses pointed out, holding up his phone. Luka rose an eyebrow as Marinette gave him a look before she smiled and pointed towards him.

"Thank you, Max," She replied before walking towards the middle of the room and looking at her list. "And we still have editing, post sound, soundtrack. uh..."

"And who's gonna take Mylene's part?" Adrien asked, causing Chloe to stand up.

"Um.... me of course!" She declared, only for Alya to suddenly shove the script towards her and glare at her.

"You haven't even read the script," She gasped, causing Chloe to frown.

"Of course, I have," She declared, walking down to the front. "The first scene anyway. I can even tell you it ends with a kiss between Agent Smith and Officer Jones,"

She sat on the desk and winked at Adrien, who looked really uncomfortable as Marinette gasped in shock and horror. Alya gently poked her cheek and suddenly, she sprang into life, grabbing onto Alya's collar and baring down on her.

"You wrote that?!" She gasped but Alya pushed her down.

"Hold up!" She stated, taking out her notebook and flicking through it. "I didn't write that,"

"Uh... I wrote it," Nino mumbled, looking down as he moved his feet. "It was just a little tweek. You know to move the story forward,"

"What?!" Alya gasped, moving towards him and pointing her finger at him. "You edited my script without even telling me! That is low!"

"Wait a minute! You mean our script!" Nino shouted back, causing Adrien to sigh. Rose appeared next to him and gave him a cup of juice but Chloe took it and rolled her eyes.

"Who cares who wrote what?!" She gasped, taking a sip. "We gotta film this thing right?"

"She's right," Max pointed in. "Principle Damocles is only letting use the school until 6pm sharp, which leaves us 9 hours, 12 minutes and 12 seconds. 11. 10. 9. 8,"

Marinette grabbed Alya away from Nino as Max continued to count down before she glared at her. 

"Adrien and Chloe kissing can not happen!" She gasped as Alya looked at the script. "No way!"

"It makes no sense to the main storyline anyway," She declared. "The main character's emotional journey is suppose to be important. Her dog just got munched on for crying out loud,"

"Can you edit it out then?"Marinette asked, hopefully but Nino and Chloe butted in, causing the noise level to increase as everyone began to argue about who was doing what. Luka frowned as he listened. Marinette was arguing that the kiss was pointless, Alya was backing her up. Chloe was saying something but her voice was so high pitched that he couldn't make it out. Nino was arguing that the kiss moved the story along. Max was counting down, Juleka was moving about and Rose was offering food and snacks to people. The lights were buzzing and on top of that, he could hear everyone's heart songs. Soon, all the sounds just blended into one, huge buzzing noise, causing Luka to cover his ears as he tried to zone out but it didn't help. 

"CAN EVERYONE JUST SHUT UP?!" He suddenly shouted, causing everyone to go silent and stare at him. He lowered his hands and glared at everyone. "Thank you. Now isn't anyone actually gonna go check on Mylene?! From what I've seen, she's suppose to be the main character and she's currently crying the bathroom as Ivan pointed out,"

"Who put you in charge?" Chloe asked before looking him up and down. "And who are you anyway?"

"He's my brother," Juleka mumbled as Marinette frowned.

"Luka's right," She mumbled. "We can't just let Mylene leave like that. It's just wrong. We all picked her to play the female lead role and we're all in this together. She needs our support. I'm gonna go find her and bring her back,"

"I'll come with you," Luka replied as Chloe jumped down.

"Always trying to save the day, aren't you Marinette?" She grinned. "Good luck trying to find that filthy hole that scaredy cat is hiding in,"

Marinette ignored her and walked away as Luka walked with her. She took a deep breathe and faced him.

"Thank you for bringing me back to my senses. I got a little caught up in the idea of Adrien and Chloe," She mumbled as they walked down towards the locker room. "Though I don't think I've ever heard you shout like that,"

"Too much noise was going on," He replied, pushing open the door. "I didn't mean to shout though,"

"I didn't mean to forget about Mylene," She frowned, looking down. "I just hope she's ok,"

"Me too," He stated as they looked around the locker room.

"Mylene," Marinette gasped, opening the door to the girls' bathroom. "Mylene?"

"Any luck?" Luka asked as he stood outside.

"No.. uh?" She gasped. "Luka, take a look at this,"

He poked his head in and walked over to the mirror that was covered in a purple pink goo. Marinette frowned deeply and poked it with her finger. She looked at it and rubbed her thumb and finger together but before they could work out what it was, Alya turned up.

"Marinette!" She gasped as Luka frowned and poked the goo. "Did you find Mylene?"

"No," She sighed as Luka looked to Alya.

"Well you better come asap, Producer!" She gasped. "There's some serious lip plucking about to get going on!"

"You better come back with us, Luka," Marinette replied before the three of them ran back to the classroom. She burst through the door and shouted cut, annoying Nino.

"Marinette, what gives?!" He frowned before lecturing her on the use of the word cut. Luka rolled his eyes and walked over to Adrien as Marinette and Nino argued about who should be playing the lead role.

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good," Adrien smiled. "Reminds me of home,"

"Oh, the photo shoots right?"

"Yeah. It's annoying but part of life," He replied as Nino ordered to film the scene again but Alya butted in, saying something about Sniffles been munched on. Once again, Chloe added in a stupid idea about changing the character to a nurse, claiming that it will fix everything. Alya pointed out that it wouldn't work with the story but Chloe argued that she would look great as a nurse, causing Luka to shake his head as the noise began to build up again. He whistled, getting everyone's attention. 

"Everyone! Calm down!" He declared, moving over to Marinette and giving her a light nudge and a wink. She got the hint and smiled at him. "Isn't this movie a team effort?"

"Once again, Luka is right," Marinette smiled before turning to Chloe. "Your nurse idea is perfect, Chloe,"

"Of course, it's a perfect idea," She declared, grinning. "Because it's mine,"

"But Chloe," Marinette gasped, giving her a worried look. "You don't have a uniform,"

"Right!" Alya added in. "Which is why that idea wasn't believable in the first place,"

"I think you and your assistant go down to the nurse's office and try on some uniforms," Marinette suggested, causing Chloe to click her fingers.

"Kim, Max, come with me," She ordered. "You've been promoted to Wardrobe and Bodyguard,"

They left, causing Nino to sigh in annoyance. 

"Nice going, Miss Producer," He huffed. "Now we have no lead again!"

"Yeah but now we just got rid of Chloe," She stated. 

"And now what?!" He huffed again. 

"Now we go find Mylene," She stated, sincerely. "She's here somewhere,"

"I told you. Tick, tock. We don't have time," He declared as Alya shifted nearby. "We need a lead now,"

"Marinette could do it," She grinned, holding her shoulders.

"What?!" Marinette gasped. "No! I can't act! I'm the Producer!"

She turned her round and whispered something to do her, causing Marinette to blush and shake her head.

"Yes but not like this," She whispered as Luka got up.

"Since I'm not part of the filming, why don't I go find Mylene and you guys film?" He asked.

"Finally, someone who makes sense!" Nino gasped. "Marinette, you're Agent Smith. Here's the script. Read it quickly. We film in 5,"

Luka nodded and exited the room before heading down to the locker room again. Tikki poked her head out and gave him a soft look.

"Don't you want to help them film?"

"I don't want Marinette to feel bad when she's kisses Adrien," He mumbled.

"Kissing Adrien?" She gasped.

"Yeah. It's written in the script and they're obviously not gonna take it out," He replied, frowning. "Besides, only you and me know that I love her. Not even Jules knows that. She just knows I have a crush on her,"

"So you're happy to let her kiss Adrien?"

"She loves him and has done for a while," He replied as he pushed open the bathroom door. "Besides, it's just for a film right?"

He noticed all of the stall doors were open and the goo on the mirror was still there. He frowned and walked over to it before poking it again. It was solid and hard, causing him to frown. 

"What is that?" Tikki asked.

"I'm not sure," He mumbled, leaving the bathroom and looking around. "Mylene? Are you in here?"

No answer. He frowned and walked towards the exit before hearing screams. He frowned and opened the door, looking around.

"Luka? What was that?"

"I'm not sure, Tikki. Stay hidden for now," He ordered. "I'm gonna see if the others heard that,"

"Shouldn't we transform?" She asked but he shook his head.

"I'm not sure if it's an akuma," He replied, frowning. "It could be a prank. A really badly timed prank,"

She nodded and hid in his pocket before he ran out of the room and into the courtyard as everyone else came down the stairs. Marinette frowned and looked around as Luka noticed something on the floor. She walked over as Adrien called out for Max and Kim.

"Did you find her?" She asked as he shook his head.

"But look at this," He replied, poking to the purple pink goo. "It's the same as the stuff we found in the bathroom..."

He picked up the sweatband and frowned as Adrien walked over.

"That's Kim's!" He declared, causing the red haired boy Luka now recognized as Nathaniel to gasp.

"They've vanished!"

"Or they're playing a sick trick on us," Alya pointed out.

"We should go to principle Damocles' office and tell him what's going on," Marinette gasped as she took control of the situation before facing Nino, who was filming. "Nino, come on! Stop filming,"

"Not a chance. This is just getting good," He replied, giving her an ok sign with his hand. She rolled her eyes and headed towards the principle's office, with the rest of the students following. Luka, however, headed off towards the classroom and Tikki flew out of his pocket. He took off his necklace and dropped it on the floor, getting a confused look off Tikki. 

"So they think I'm missing," He stated before swiping his earring. "Tikki! Spots on!"

A red light surrounded him then Anatis was stood in his place. He ran off the classroom and headed towards the Principle's office, swinging across the courtyard and landing outside of the open door as the students panicked about the slime that was now covering the whole school. He instantly noticed Marinette wasn't with them. He stepped inside as everyone turned around.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, causing Nino to gasp.

"Anatis in my movie!" He grinned, pausing the film. "This is legit!"

"And on my Ladyblog," Alya pointed out as Anatis looked around.

"We've gotta calmly evacuate the building, ok everyone," He stated as both Nino and Alya filmed.

"Uh huh," The voice of Lady Noir got everyone's attention, causing them to look over as she leaned against the doorframe. "Easier said then done, Anatis,"

"Double legit!" Nino gasped excitedly as Anatis looked over at Lady Noir.

"I tried to cut through the goo but it's no good," She replied, walking into the classroom. "Totally indestructible so looks like we're trapped inside the school for now. Just stay put and try to relax, guys. Shall we take a stroll, Love Bug?"

The two superheroes walked over to the window so they were out of earshot before Lady Noir turned to Anatis.

"We both know Hawkmoth has taken another innocent victim somewhere in school,"

"And there's only one way to get rid of this pink goo and get everyone out of here," Anatis continued. "Capture that victim's akuma,"

"Exactly," Lady Noir purred. "I love it when you read my mind,"

"Focus, Kitty," He smiled before frowning. "We'd better find this... thing first and it's prisoners,"

"Wow!" She gasped, looking amazing as she moved her hands before she gently nuzzled her head against his shoulder. "You did it again,"

"Don't mind me!" Nino suddenly stated as he filmed the two of them. "Finding the missing peeps and solving this crazy mystery with Lady Noir and Anatis! This movie is gonna be so swank!"

"Stay together, right behind us," Anatis ordered, walking away and getting everyone to move out of the office as Lady Noir shook her head. He suddenly grabbed Nino and shoved him out with the others. "That means you too, Spielberg,"

They exited the officer and ran across the courtyard before running up the stairs and into the classroom that they had started filming in. Lady Noir stopped and pointed to the necklace on the floor as Anatis knelt down and picked it up.

"Does anyone recognize this necklace?" He asked, holding it up so everyone can see it. Rose suddenly gasped and rushed over, taking it in her hands as Juleka stared at it in shock.

"Juleka! That's Luka's!" She gasped, looking at her with a fearful look. "Oh no! The monster must of captured him!"

"Um... who's Luka again?" Nino asked as Lady Noir investigated the area.

"My brother," Juleka mumbled. "He was here because of me...."

"Don't worry, Juleka," Anatis stated, placing his hand on her shoulder. "We'll rescue your brother and the other prisoners I promise,"

"Annie, this is odd. There's no pink goo around the necklace," Lady Noir stated but before he could answer, Nathaniel moved over to the desk.

"Yes, there is," He replied, poking at it but he was suddenly pulled under the desk, causing him to scream before the desk was thrown across the room. The monster was a similar pink color to the goo and had a tail, which was wrapped around Nathaniel. He was screaming in fear as everyone stared at it with scared looks. It growled and threw it's arms out.

"Everybody! Run!" Anatis declared, causing the students to run out but Juleka couldn't help but stare at it. He almost rolled his eyes as he realized why. Of course, she wasn't scared of it.

"Awesome," She gasped. It turned on her and roared in her face but she just grinned. "So awesome,"

She just grinned at it as it got a little smaller before it went to spit slime at her. Anatis grabbed her and dragged her out of the room before running down into the courtyard with the others as Lady Noir fought it. 

"Stay!" He ordered before running back into the room and pulling Nino aside. "We better hurry up and find out where that akuma is,"

"I don't see anything," Lady Noir gasped as she stepped back next to them. "Just miles of slime,"

As if on que, the creature spat goo towards them causing the three of them to run outside. Lady Noir and Anatis jumped down into the courtyard area as Nino ran to the side. Anatis took out his yoyo as Lady Noir held out her baton, ready to fight the monster who jumped down and landed in front of them. Nathaniel screamed for help as the monster screeched before it looked over at the remaining students. They all gasped in fear and it grew in size, causing Anatis to realize it's power.

"Fear!" He shouted, making everyone look at him as he spun his yoyo. "It's fear that gives it's strength,"

The monster threw up more slime as it's answer directing it at Anatis when Lady Noir jumped out the way. Using his yoyo as a shield, he pushed his way through it before he slid under it's legs and wrapped the yoyo around it's arm. He got up and moved around a pillar before pulling on the yoyo, holding it still. Lady Noir dived down to hit it but the monster directed it's slime at her, knocking her back and trapping her against the metal railing before it grabbed hold of the string and spun Anatis round, throwing him into the basketball hoop before it threw slime at him, trapping him there. The class screamed, causing it to grow again more it stomped over and leaned down. Ivan covered his face, expecting it to capture him but instead, it licked him and used it's tail to taken another student. This one been Alix.

"Oh no! It's taking Nath and Alix!" Rose gasped, as Anatis struggled against the goo. He looked over at Lady Noir, who was trying the same thing.

"The more scared people are off it, the more powerful it gets," He shouted, getting her attention. "By defeating fear, we defeat it!"

"Ok but first we've gotta get out of this sticky situation before it dries," She replied before extending her baton so it hit just above Anatis's head. He gave her a glare that turned to shock when the basketball hoop broken and freed him. He landed on the ground before throwing his yoyo and wrapping it around her baton before pulled it down, breaking her from the goo. She landed on her feet and flicked her hair before the two of them rushed over to the door the monster had gone through. Anatis tried to open it but with no luck as Lady Noir pulled a face. "Did you see how it just left Ivan alone?"

"Yeah... what was that all about?" Anatis replied, frowning as she suddenly gasped.

"I think the monster is Mylene!" She gasped as the rest of the group rushed over to them.

"Where's Sabrina and Chloe?" Alya asked as Anatis frowned.

"We'll find them. Don't worry," He replied before he looked over at Lady Noir. "If we can find a way out of here,"

"We will," She replied before they all heard a scream. The two superheroes ran off with the class following before breaking down a door and finding no one in the classroom. "We're too late,"

"But look," Anatis gasped, kneeling down in front of the goo before he looked up at Lady Noir. "We can track the monster,"

"Brilliant as usual, Bug-a-boo," Lady Noir gasped as Anatis got up and looked forward.

"This way!" He stated, running as he followed the goo out of the class, through the courtyard and down into the maintenance area with the class and Lady Noir hot on his heels. He slowed down and opened the door before they all entered, heading towards the main area. Anatis frowned deeply as they walked into the monster's lair and saw lots of slime pods. "Anybody in here?!"

"Anatis! It's me! Chloe Bourgeois!" 

"Don't worry! We'll get you out of there!"

"Well, hurry it up already!"

"Is everyone in here?!" He shouted, moving into the middle. Lady Noir took off to the left. "Mr Damocles? Alix? Nathaniel? Marinette? Marinette?!"

"Y-yeah! I'm fine!" She called out, causing him to breath out in relief. Though she sounded louder then everyone else but he shook it off, putting it down to his imagination.

"What about Luka?!" Lady Noir gasped. 

"Yeah! We have everyone!" He stated, holding up a thumb before trying to open one of the pods. "Uh! They won't budge!"

"Get us out!" All the prisoners shouted, causing Anatis to frown.

"Just calm down. We find a way to get you out of there!" He shouted. Suddenly, slime was thrown across the exit and the monster jumped down, landing in front of him. It growled and moved forward. "Ok, now this is getting scary,"

"Aww, is the little bug scared?" Lady Noir teased as she threw some slime at the creature, who growled and turned it's attention on her.

"I just don't like horror movies and never wanted to star in one," He replied before throwing up his yoyo. "Lucky charm!"

He frowned as he caught the item and stared at it. 

"Guitar strings?" He muttered, shaking his head. "Of course, it would be guitar strings... guitar... music.... Mylene's song!"

"Ok but how are we gonna sing that?!" Lady Noir shouted as she blocked the goo. Anatis looked around as he tried to work out how to pull it off. "There's no musical instruments down here,"

"Anything can become a musical instrument!" He declared, throwing his yoyo and pulling a trolley off things towards him. "As long as you're creative enough,"

"Show off," She grinned as the monster directed more slime at her. "Right! That's it! Cataclysm!"

She jumped and ran her hand across the metal bars, trapping the monster as Anatis handed random things to everyone. Adrien set up some pans, a bottle and a step bin up as a make shift drum kit as Anatis grabbed a broom and a pan then using the guitar strings, he made a makeshift harp as Lady Noir jumped down. He nodded at her as she split her baton into and handed them to Adrien to use as a drum sticks. 

"Ok, we're gonna sing," Anatis stated, causing almost everyone to stare at him like he was crazy as Lady Noir grabbed a spare dustpan and brush. "The only way to get through this is to get your fear under control. You guys all know smelly wolf right?"

"Smelly wolf was the first thing me and Luka learnt to play on guitar," Juleka mumbled.

"So you know it then," He grinned before he turned to face the trapped monster. "Ok everyone! 1,2,3,4... Smelly wolf, smelly wolf. Caught in a stinky hut,"

Everyone looked at him as he strummed the strings and sang before shrugging and joining in.

"Smelly wolf, smelly wolf. I'm gonna kick your..." They sang as the creature struggled behind the bars. "Smelly wolf, smelly wolf. Stinky breathe and slimy drool. Smelly wolf, smelly wolf. You're just a silly!"

"Wow! It's working!" Adrien gasped as everyone played and sang, watching the creature get smaller til it was tiny. Anatis stopped playing and walked up to it, causing it to look at him with fear before it ran over to Ivan and jumped in his arms. He caught it and stroked it, looking at it.

"That's the same button I gave Mylene," He gasped as it snuggled into his arms. 

"That's where the akuma is," Anatis declared, taking it off the creature and breaking in half. The akuma escaped from it and he undid his yoyo. "No more evil doing for you, Little Akuma. Time to de-evilize!"

He span it and threw it out, capturing the butterfly before pulling it back.

"Got ya!" He shouted before pressing the yoyo, freeing the purified butterfly. "Bye, bye, Little Butterfly,"

He grabbed the guitar strings and threw them up in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybugs!" He shouted, causing the guitar strings to burst into the swamp that rushed around the school, cleaning up the mess and freeing everyone. The creature turned back into Mylene, who jumped up and kissed Ivan as Lady Noir walked over to Anatis. He held out his fist to her. "Pound it?"

"Pound it," She replied, knocking her fist against his as Nino filmed them. "You really don't like horrors?"

"After everything that happened today... that's your take?" He asked, causing her to grin before he playfully rolled his eyes. "No, I don't like horrors,"

She went to say something but both their miraculous beeped.

"And a horror show will start if we don't leave now," He stated as they both ran off. They both went into different directions. He ducked down and turned back into Luka, catching Tikki as he did. He went through his pocket and took out a macaroon, handing to her. She ate it before hiding in his jacket as he ran back down. He kept hidden as the rest of the students came out of the maintenance area with Mr Damocles. Luka managed to sneak over and join them as no one was looking. He walked over to Juleka, who hugged him. "You guys are ok?"

"I was worried," Juleka admitted. "But Anatis and Lady Noir saved the day,"

"Oh! Luka!" Rose gasped, taking out his necklace and handed it back to him. He thanked her and put it back on as Marinette hugged Alya. She saw Luka and rushed over.

"You're ok!" She gasped before blushing. "I was worried..."

"Yeah... I'm fine. You got captured too, didn't you?" He asked, causing her to nod. "I'm glad you're ok then,"

"Y-yeah," She gasped. "But let's never do that again. I hate horror movies,"

"Yeah. I hate them too," He laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Didn't want to become part of one,"

"Alright, people! We still have editing and soundtrack to do!" Nino declared, grinning. "This movie is gonna be so swank!"


	12. The Pharaoh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis and Lady Noir face an ancient villain and discover a little bit about their past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who's interested the names Ptah and Bast are actually the names of two Egyptian gods. Ptah was the god of creation and Bast is the goddess of protection and cats. I thought I'd refernce them in this chapter :) anyway, hope you guys enjoy it :D

_"Don't blink now cause we are live from Paris!" Alya grinned as she held up her phone, streaming from the latest sighting of Anatis and Lady Noir. They were chasing the latest akuma created by Hawkmoth. "Yo, Peeps. Alya here bringing the one and only Lady blog! Huh? What is that?!"_

_She looked up as a helicopter flew by with Lady Noir, holding onto it. Something fell from her to the ground as Anatis followed the helicopter, jumping across the rooftops. He threw his yoyo and it wrapped around one of the landing skids, using his strength to try and pull it back, only for it to fly off, carrying both him and Lady Noir away._

_"Whoa, Lady Noir and Anatis in action! Hang on, we're going for a ride," Alya state as she rushed over to what Lady Noir had dropped. She picked up the book, showing it to the camera. "Freak out!"_

_She turned the camera so it was filming her as she held up the book._

_"What you got here is no ordinary book," She declared with an excited smile. "It's a tenth grade history book and I should know cause I have this very same book. Could our very own Lady Noir be a high student in real life? Does that mean that Anatis is the same age as her?"_

"God, I'm such an idiot!" Lady Noir gasped as she paced on the roof. Anatis shut off the video and leaned against the wall as he watched her. She had been pacing for the last few minutes. "What do I do?! Al- I mean Miss Cesaire could work out my identity, which could lead to her working out yours! Then she will publish it on her blog and Hawkmoth would know and then he'll target our-"

"Calm down," Anatis stated, holding her shoulders and giving her a look that instantly made her relax a little but she still felt worried.

"Annie, I'm a total klutz!" She gasped, her ears twitching a little. "I didn't even mean to drop it! I'm such an idiot!"

"Ok, firstly, you're not an idiot and secondly, it's just a book. She isn't going to link it to your identity,"

"Expect she will! Alya is determined to find out our identities! And I just dropped a massive clue to mine! That book isn't just a book! It's a tenth grade history book that only one school in the whole of Paris uses!" She gasped, grabbing his collar. However, he just took her hands and smiled calmly at her. She sighed softly. "Maybe I'm just not cut out for this whole hero thing,"

"Now don't say that," He replied but she frowned. "Come on. Without you, I would have given my miraculous to Volpina or would have lost to Dark Cupid,"

"You have a point..." She pouted before looking at him. "But why are you so relaxed about this?"

"I already freaked out to Tikki," He shrugged, causing her to stare at him. "She had some great advice. What is done is done, Noire. There is nothing we can do to change it. We can only move forward. Alya must not find out our identities,"

"But how? I can't just stroll up to her and be like 'yo, Alya. Can I have my book back? I didn't mean to drop it!' She ain't just gonna give it back to me," She gasped, doing an impression of a confident her. Anatis chuckled. "What?"

"You're not gonna stroll up to her and ask her," He replied, opening his yoyo and typing. "But don't worry. It will all work out in the end,"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because everyone has a past they can learn from," He smiled, holding up the yoyo. Lady Noir rose an eyebrow as she looked at what he was showing. It was a poster for the latest exhibit at the Louvre. It was on the pharaoh Tutankhamen. "Tikki has informed me that there is something in this exhibit about the miraculous. To be exact, our miraculous,"

"Ok but how does that help us?"

"You're gonna bring Alya to the Louvre," He states, causing her to look at him with a confused look. "Not as Lady Noir but as your civilian self,"

"You're confident that I know Alya in real life?!" She gasped.

"You both have the same book. Chances are you go to the same school. Don't worry I'm not gonna try and work out who you are and if you don't know her, that's ok," He replied. "But I trust you'll find a way to get her to the Louvre and make sure she has that book with her,"

"Alright, I'll do what I can," She sighed, going to jump off the roof but he lightly grabbed her arm.

"I'll be at the Louvre too. You won't see me as I'll be in my civilian mode but trust me, I'll be there," He smiled, causing her blush a little before he let go off her arm and stepped towards the edge of the building. "See you soon, Kitty cat,"

"Til next time, Love Bug,"

**~At the Louvre~**

"So you really think you can work out Lady Noir's true identity just from a history book that every high-school student owns?" Marinette asked as she walked with Alya towards the Tutankhamen exhibit. Alya had been flapping all day about this and it was really worrying Marinette but as long as she stuck to the plan, it would be fine. Or at least, she hoped. Anatis hadn't given her much to go on other then luring Alya here but he had said he would be here... in his civilian mode, which meant she wouldn't know and he wouldn't know that she was Lady Noir. It was a lot to go on and basically blind trust. She had to trust he was there, even though she had no idea if he was or if he just said that to make her feel better. 

"Yep!" Alya declared, dragging her out of her thoughts. "Because our school is the only school that uses that book! That means Lady Noir goes to our school! How exciting is that?! And if she goes to our school, maybe Anatis does too! This is a major breakthrough! And all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her book last week. Now there's 43 girls... not including myself of course-"

"42!" Marinette gasped, following her down the stairs. "Not counting you or me,"

"Yesterday, someone didn't have their textbook in class," Alya teased as she walked towards the exhibit. Marinette almost screamed before she ran and caught up with her.

"I left it at home!" She gasped. "You know I always forget my stuff!"

"Hmm?" Alya got close to her face before split into a grin at Marinette's nervous expression before she laughed. "Just messing with you, Marinette. Of course, I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class,"

Marinette quietly groaned before walking to the exhibit with her. They both stopped and looked in awe as they took in the exhibit but before Marinette could look around for the 'miraculous' thing, both her and Alya were knocked out of the way by a young man, who dropped his paper work and an amulet. However, he didn't pick the papers, only rushed over to the amulet and picked it up carefully.

"It's not broken," He gasped, looking at it. 

"Uh, I'm ok too," Alya stated with her usual attitude while placing her hand on her hip. "Thanks for asking,"

"I'm sorry," He mumbled, gathering his paper work. "Hey, are you in the same grade as Alix? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. Are you two here to check out the exhibit? My dad is the manager of it and I've been decoding the hieroglyphs. Hey, Dad!"

With that, he rushed away, causing both girls to look at each other with concerned expressions.

"Weird," Alya muttered before turning to Marinette. "So again, girl, why are we here? You said that this exhibit has something to do with Lady Noir and Anatis?"

"Um! Yeah! I mean uh?!" She gasped, looking around before her eyes landed on a papyrus scroll on the wall near King Tut's scepter but she couldn't be certain that was the miraculous thing Anatis had mentioned. She took a deep breathe as she looked around, panicking. Alya would soon get bored and tried to find out who the book belonged to then she would work out that it was Marinette's and she would realize that she was Lady Noir. Oh, then she would publish it on her blog and Hawkmoth would kidnap her. He would torture her for Anatis' true identity, which would do him no good cause she doesn't know it but he would still torture her and then he would take her ring and Plagg would be enslaved forever!

"Marinette, you promised me that this exhibit had something to do with Anatis and Lady Noir. You know I would much rather find out who this book belongs to," She replied, going to get it out of her bag. Marinette squeaked and gasped, pushing her hand down before walking over to the papyrus scroll, glaring at it. 

"See?! It's over here on this scroll!" She gasped, trying to look at it.

"I can't see anything," Alya sighed as Marinette glared at it, trying to look at the little pictures. "Come on... tell me what it is already!"

"No, no... cause then it wouldn't be a surprise then to me or you..." She gasped, wondering how she was gonna pull this off. If only Anatis was here to tell her what she needed to see.

"At least, tell me your source," She deadpanned, causing Marinette to panic. 

"M-My source?" She gasped.

"Yeah, who told you about this miraculous thing?" She asked, looking at Marinette with distrust.

"I did," A familiar voice interrupted them. Marinette looked behind her and relief flooded her as Luka stood there, with his guitar on his back. Though she was wondering why he was covering for her. Then again, it was Luka. He could probably see how uncomfortable she was. He seemed to always know what she needed. Alya rose an eyebrow. "But I can't give you my source, Alya,"

"So you know what's in the scroll?"

"Yes," He replied, walking closer to it but before he had a chance to point it out, Alix's brother and father walked over. Julil pushed them out the way and pointed to the papyrus scroll, detailing how he had deciphered it. He said how it told of King Tut's marriage with his bride, Nefertiti and the image showed them together with a hundred mummies. He then explained that Nefertiti had passed away before Tut and that Ra the sun god had taken her as his bride in the afterlife. Tutankhamen had then came up with a ritual in order to bring back his dead bride. He would offer Ra a new bride in return for Nefertiti, who would be brought back to life. Marinette looked over at Alya as they listened.

"He kind of reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas," She grinned before pointing to her. "You,"

"Hey, you might think my theories about Lady Noir are crazy but you watch, girl. I'll prove you wrong," Alya declared, causing Luka to look at her as Julil and his father talked more about legends. The younger declared that he could prove that the spell wasn't just a legend if he could just use the scepter. He went to reach for it but his father got annoyed and moved his hand away. Luka frowned softly as the man said something about losing his job if he let him. Of course, his son didn't take no for answer. He declared that they had to try the ritual as King Tut may have found a way to bring the dead back to life. Luka shook his head and turned back to Alya and Marinette, who both looked at the young man sadly as his father walked off. He picked up the papers he dropped and rushed off as Luka frowned deeply. "So, Couffaine, you gonna show us this thing?"

"Yeah. Just give me a minute. Also you don't have to call me Couffaine, Alya. Luka is fine," He smiled, causing Marinette to realize that he didn't actually know about the scroll. He just stepped in to help her. "So what are you theories about Lady Noir?"

"Oh, she has gotten be a high school student. You see she dropped a history book that only tenth graders in my school has so she must go to my school!"

"So it could be anyone of the girls in your year... including you and Marinette..." He pointed out.

"Hey, I'm not Lady Noir,"

"So you say... but maybe that's why she 'dropped' it," He smirked, making her puff. 

"And my videos?"

"Maybe there's more then one Lady Noir," He stated, looking at it. "Or you get someone else to film them? Only person I know for certain isn't Lady Noir is my sister so you can knock her off your list. Juleka can't keep a secret that well,"

"Oh so you personally know Lady Noir then?"

"Nope," He smiled. "No idea who she is, other then an amazing superhero,"

"You know what I think, _Luka_?" She asked but before she could finish, a whistle was heard, causing the three of them to turn around. A security guard ran over as a man that resembled King Tut walked in. He was huge and his theme seemed to be black and gold. His head resembled a pharaoh and he just looked plain scary. It really didn't help that his eyes were glowing a blue color. Alya grinned excited as Luka and Marinette stared at the new super-villain.

"That we should hide?" Luka suggested as the giant Pharaoh looked over at the security guards coming at him.

"Thoth! Give me time!" He shouted out, causing his head to glow and change into a baboon face. He held out of his hands and created golden bubbles before throwing them towards the security guards, trapping them inside. He aimed one towards Alya, Marinette and Luka but Luka pulled both girls out the way. Alya instantly took out her phone and started to record, running across the room to get a better view as Marinette shouted at her to hid. With both of them distracted, Luka took the chance to sneak away and ducked down behind a display unit, away from everyone in view. The Pharaoh lifted his hands and forced the bubbles out of the room before he walked over to the scroll. Luka looked out from his hiding place and narrowed his eyes, making sure no one is watching.

"We good?" Tikki asked as he looked around. Everyone's attention was on the villain, including Alya's.

"OMG... I'm actually here on the scene before Anatis and Lady Noir," She gasped, filming the whole thing. "This is insane,"

"Yeah, we're good. Tikki, spots on," He stated before transforming. He quickly dived under the bars and stood up as they closed, taking out his yoyo. The Pharaoh had the scroll and the scepter in his grasp. "You know that's considered stealing... right?"

"Actually, I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me,"

"I mean... yeah... if you were the real Pharaoh but you're not," He stated, playing with his yoyo. He noticed Alya getting closer so he signaled to her to move away, only for her to squeal as she thought he was waving at her. He shook his head and threw his yoyo. The Pharaoh, however, caught it and used it to throw him into the wall.

"Sekhmet! Give me strength!" The Pharaoh shouted, causing his head to change into a lioness head. He walked over to the bars and bend them open.

"Aww, how kind of you to hold the door open for me," The familiar voice of Lady Noir sung before she charged at the villain. However, he caught her and threw her across the room. She landed in the sarcophagus which closed and fell down, trapping her inside. Anatis got up and rushed over as the Pharaoh left and Alya moved across the room, filming him as he tried to open it. 

"This is hecka crazy. Keep your eyes peeled," Alya gasped as she filmed before a shadow casted over her. She looked up to see the Pharaoh staring down at her. "Hiya?"

"Your face... fate has put you on my path," He declared, cupping her face before he picked up her and placed her over his shoulder. "You're coming with me,"

"Hey! Hands off the threads!" She gasped, kicking out as he carried her out. "I can walk myself!"

Anatis looked over and face palmed as she nervously waved at him. He pushed open the sarcophagus, causing Lady Noir to gasp and sit up.

"R-real mummy..." She shuddered before jumping out of it. The two of them ran over to the bars. Lady Noir gasped as she saw Alya with the Pharaoh. She took out her baton and snarled a little. "Let her go!"

"Hiding behind an innocent bystander! That's weak, Pharaoh!" Anatis declared, spinning his yoyo but the Pharaoh merely bend the bars back in shape.

"I'm way more powerful then you are," He declared as he walked over. Lady Noir grabbed at the bars as Anatis frowned deeply.

"And don't forget all the latest behind the scenes are on my blog," She shouted back, winking at them. Anatis nodded to show he understood what she meant. Lady Noir however was still struggling with the bars until Anatis placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with a fearful expression.

"Don't worry. We're gonna rescue her but do you think you've got a trick up your sleeve to help us get out of these bars?" He asked, making her realize what she needed to do.

"Cataclysm!" She shouted, charging up her hand before touch the bars. They rusted and broke, allowing them to get out. "Ok, we're out. So how do we find her?"

"She's live blogging," Anatis stated, showing Lady Noir the video on his yoyo.

"Alya here. Living blogging from the shoulder of a terrifying villain," She grinned as she filmed. "Keep watching. Big scoop coming soon!"

"Brilliant," She grinned before her ring beeped. "I better charge up my kwami. You go ahead?"

"Alright," He nodded before placing his hand on her shoulder. "But please be quick. I think it's gonna take both of us to defeat him,"

"Don't worry. I'll be so quick you won't even know that you miss me," She grinned before running off. He took out his yoyo and checked her live stream. He was glad Lady Noir didn't see this or she'll worry even more if she knew that Alya was about to become a sacrifice to a sun god. The Pharaoh laughed as he closed the yoyo. 

"Hold on, Alya," He stated, running out of the room but before he could stop, he ran straight into a time bubble. He looked around it and mentally scolded himself for been too relentless. Of course, the Pharaoh would have set a trap. He rolled his eyes and banged on the side of it before his yoyo buzzed. He looked at it and saw it was another live stream. He clicked on the link.

"Anatis, Lady Noir! This is Alya! I just found out I'm the sacrificial offering to the sun god," She gasped, looking terrified. He didn't blame her for one second. If the roles were reserved and he was the sacrifice, he'd be scared too. "Please, hurry,"

"Hold on, Alya. We're coming," He stated, pulling his yoyo away and starting to run towards the exit, even if he was going really, really slow. Suddenly, the bubble burst and he almost tripped up but Lady Noir caught him and grinned.

"Thanks for waiting for me, Bugaboo," She purred as he straightened up and grinned, rubbing the back of his neck.

"No problem," He stated as they ran up the stairs. "We have to find the hidden akuma and free it before he sacrifices that poor girl,"

"Any idea where it is yet?" She asked as they looked over the railing, only to see a lot of mummies. 

"No... and I can't see Pharaoh or Miss Cesaire," He frowned before they ducked back down and headed to the roof. They looked around before Lady Noir pointed to the middle of the area.

"There," She declared, pointing to them as Alya struggled to get free from the villain but then she suddenly stopped as she stared at the scroll. Anatis and Lady Noir rose an eyebrow as they watched.

"Whoa, hold up. Who is that cat chick and the guy with the black spots?" She asked, pointing to the scroll. The Pharaoh looked at them and narrowed his eyes.

"Ptah and Bast, my swore enemies. My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago but they will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time," He informed as Alya listened. 

"But Anatis and Lady Noir can't be 5000 years old... right?!" She gasped, shocked.

"They may have changed their names but that makes no difference. They are still my enemies from 5000 years ago!" He declared, destroying the scroll as Alya looked shocked.

"Well... everyone does have a past to learn from..." Anatis mumbled as he held his chin, thinking. "We could use this to our advantage,"

"I'm not sure how since I know I'm not 5000 years old,"

"Yeah but Alya doesn't," He declared, smiling at her. "Now speaking of Alya, we need to save her now. Our pharaoh friend is starting the ritual,"

"Oh scared Ra. God of the Sun," Pharaoh recited as the scepter began to form a ball of light inside it's crystal ball. The Pharaoh dropped Alya to the ground as he lifted his arms to the sky. "I, Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul,"

Four of the mummies grabbed Alya, lifting her up as the scepter went into overdrive, spilling out light as Pharaoh continued talking.

"This sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti," He stated as the scepter spun and released the light in the form of a beam. It hit the Louvre which directed it up into the sky, creating a dark cloud as Anatis and Lady Noir watched in shock. "I bow to you and present this gift with my mummies. In company, we pray to you the safe return of Princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!"

"Awaken, Nefertiti, awaken," All of the mummies chanted as the four, who had Alya, began to carry her towards the Louvre.

"Anatis!" Alya cried out as the two of them ducked down.

"Annie, we've gotta to save her before he completes the ritual!" Lady Noir gasped. "Or Alya will be gone forever... please, tell me, you have a plan?"

"I need you to hold back the mummies while I take care of the Pharaoh," He stated.

"Oh, come on. Why do I have to deal with these freaks while you get to slip calmly around the back?" She asked, crossing her arms. Anatis gently placed his hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him. "Is it because I'm panicking?"

"No, that's not it," He stated, smiling gently at her. "As luck would have it, I'm the only one who can capture his akuma but to do so, I need those mummies distracted. Besides, you're way braver then me. We both know that,"

He winked at her, making her blush a little before diving off the building and swinging to a different one. Lady Noir sighed and crossed her arms.

"I know you don't really think that but I'll pretend I do," She replied before jumping down and landing on a lamp post as the mummies chanted. "Hey there, you bunch of bandages! What do you say we wrap this up?!"

"Lady Noir!" Alya gasped as the Pharaoh pointed at her.

"Seize her!" He shouted, causing the mummies to charge towards her. She jumped onto another lamp post and shot them a look of contempt.

"Is that really as fast as you can go?" She asked before jumping to another one, causing the mummies to follow her. Pharaoh watched with his arms closed before he looked around.

"Wait! This looks like a trap!" He declared, looking around before he saw Anatis stood on a building with his yoyo in his hand. He threw it, wrapping it around the side of a building before swinging towards Alya and the four mummies. He held out his hand and getting the hint, Alya freed one of hers. He grabbed it and pulled her into his arms as he swung by. She clinged onto him as Pharaoh watched. "Horus! Give me your wings!"

The two of them landed on a building and instantly Alya pulled her phone, pressing the record button.

"Peeps, you've just witnessed another insane feat by Anatis!" She gasped before switching the camera onto him. "Thanks for saving my butt!"

"Oh... uh... you're welcome... but it isn't over yet. Not until-"

"Not until Anatis destroys the pendent containing the Akuma and turns everything back to normal," Alya started, grinning as Anatis looked at her in surprise. "I pay attention,"

"Oh! The pendent!" He gasped as she filmed in. "Good eye,"

"Thanks," She grinned but her expression turned horror as the Pharaoh flew over and knocked Anatis off the side of the building before he could react. He threw his yoyo and managed to stop himself falling before allowing himself to fall on the ground. "Way to go, Anatis!"

The Pharaoh landed behind her and grabbed her phone, tossing it over the edge before grabbing her. Anatis rushed over and caught it as the Pharaoh flew over.

"You're not gonna win this time, Ptah," He declared, as Alya struggled.

"Anatis," He replied, crossing his arms.

"What?" The Pharaoh asked.

"I go by Anatis now," He replied as Lady Noir slowly sneaked behind them. "Ptah is so last century,"

"Help me, Anatis!" Alya shouted as Lady Noir dived at them but Pharaoh turned around and grabbed her, throwing her into a building before pointing to him.

"Crush that insect!" He ordered, causing the mummies to head towards him before he flew up into the sky and put Alya on the beam of light, which began to move her up towards the dark cloud. Anatis frowned and looked around before throwing his yoyo towards Lady Noir, who was about to get crushed by a car. He pulled her out of the way of it.

"Lady Noir! This way!" He shouted, pointing to a bus. She nodded and ran towards it as he got inside. She slid under as he lured the mummies on it, locking the doors. She used her baton to tip it over, trapping the mummies inside. She jumped over it as Anatis looked towards Alya. "We have to save Alya before she reaches that circle of darkness,"

"You got a plan?" Lady Noir asked as they ran towards the Pharaoh, who started trying to shot them with his eyes. They dodged the beams. "Tell me you have a plan!"

"You know me. I just tend to _wing_ these things," He grinned before throwing his yoyo and wrapping it around the Pharaoh, trapping him. Lady Noir grinned and used her baton to leap up onto the pyramid and run up the side of it.

"Horus! Give me your wings!" Pharaoh shouted before taking off and dragging Anatis with him, flying up into the sky.

"Was that your plan?!" Lady Noir asked as Anatis grabbed hold of the pendent's cord and broke it so it dropped down.

"Not quite!" He shouted back before he let him fall away from the Pharaoh. Lady Noir slid down the side of the pyramid and ran towards it as Anatis used his yoyo to slow his fall. He landed on the ground and ran towards it too but before either of them could grab it, Pharaoh landed in front of it.

"Sekmet! Give me your strength!" He shouted, changing his head to the lioness before clapping his hands together. The two heroes were knocked back by the shockwave before been surrounded by the mummies as Pharaoh picked up his pendent and turned away from them. "It's over,"

"Anatis! Save me!" Alya screamed as Pharaoh rose his arms to the sky.

"Oh! Ra, God of the Sun!" He declared. "Accept this humble offering and return the princess to me!"

Anatis elbowed one of the mummies in the stomach as Lady Noir threw one over her shoulder and knocked back a few of the other as Anatis flew up his yoyo.

"Lucky charm!" He shouted, catching the box that appeared from the magic bugs. "An Anatis outfit?"

"That's our last hope?" Lady Noir questioned, pointing to it with sass as Anatis stared at it. His eyes went wide as his luck vision kicked in, highlighting the earrings. He quickly opened it and took them out before dropping the box to the ground and facing the Pharaoh.

"This offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti!" He declared.

"Hey! Thanks a lot!" Alya shouted back, pouting as she crossed her arms.

"Too late, Ptah, the ritual has began," The Pharaoh replied, holding his arms up. Anatis stepped forward.

"Set Alya free and sacrifice me instead," He stated, making the Pharaoh look at him. "Would that be the sweetest revenge after 5000 years? After all, I'm the one who kept Nefertiti from you all these years,"

"You're male,"

"Sure, I'm no girl but the ritual said you needed a pure soul. Not a pure female soul so let's not be sexist here," He stated, crossing his arms before pointing his thumb to his chest. " _I_ can be used a substitute. Alya goes free and you get your beloved princess back while getting revenge on me. A win win situation, wouldn't you say?"

"Anatis! No!" Lady Noir gasped, suddenly been grabbed my mummies as the Pharaoh walked over.

"It is true that ritual only states a pure soul and you would make a much precious offering then this mortal," He replied, holding out his hand. Anatis looked over at Lady Noir, who was been held back by mummies and shot her a wink before taking the Pharaoh's hand. "Horus! Give me wings!"

"Uh," Anatis gasped as they flew up to the beam of light.

"Seriously?" Alya asked as she gave the Pharaoh a look before he pushed her off. She fell down but luckily, Lady Noir broke free from the mummies and caught her. "Excuse you! But I make excellent sacrificing material!"

"Sure you do," Lady Noir grinned before putting her down and look up at the scene above. Pharaoh placed Anatis on the beam of light, which froze the majority of his body in place, only really allowing his arms and head to be able to move. Anatis looked down before sliding his hands on his ears.

"You win, Pharaoh," He stated, holding out his right hand. Pharaoh held out his left, which had the amulet on it. Anatis grinned and swiped the pendent before holding his left hand up, showing him the miraculous. "You want my miraculous? Go get it!"

He threw them and Pharaoh chased after them, catching them.

"A toy?!" He gasped. "You tricked me!"

Anatis punched the pendent, breaking it and freeing the akuma. The beam of light disappeared, freeing Anatis. He slid down the side of the pyramid before swiping his yoyo open and spinning it.

"No more evil doing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize!" He shouted, throwing his yoyo and capturing it. He pulled it back to him and freed the little butterfly before picking up the Anatis outfit and throwing it up in the air. "Miraculous Ladybugs!"

The outfit turned into the Ladybugs, that got rid of the dark cloud and restored everyone back to normal. Pharaoh turned back into Jalil and Anatis swung over to Lady Noir and Alya. He didn't have a second to react as Lady Noir suddenly hugged him.

"Easy there, Kitty," He smiled before she lightly punched him. "Ow!"

"Don't ever do that again!" She gasped, folding her arms and tilting her head to the side angrily. He chuckled and rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'll try not to," He replied, causing her growl a little in reply. "Oh, Alya. I think this is yours,"

He handed her the phone.

"Thank you, Anatis," She gasped before holding up her phone. "But I gotta ask. How are you and Lady Noir?"

"Much older then a high school student, right kitty?" He grinned, causing her to nod.

"Way older!" She grinned as his earrings beeped.

"Time to disappear," He grinned before throwing his yoyo up. He saluted the two of them before swinging off as Lady Noir grinned and ran off. Alya sighed to herself before heading back inside the museum to look for Marinette and Luka. Relief filled her when she saw both of them. Luka was doing some sort of impression of a mummy, causing Marinette to giggle and laugh as he made held his hands out and made a groaning noise. She walked over and instantly got hugged by Marinette as soon as she saw her. Luka came over as well. "Alya, you're ok!"

"Yeah, I'm good. What happened to you two?"

"You won't believe this but we were mummified!" Marinette gasped before gesturing to Luka. "Luka was just recounting his time as a mummy to me while we looked for you,"

"Yeah. Turns out bandages are not my thing," He smiled, causing both girls to smile.

"Hope you two weren't part of the mummies who were trying to swap me out for Nefertiti," She stated, crossing her arms. "Creepy,"

"What?!" Marinette gasped as Luka looked just as surprised. "You were almost sacrificed?!"

"Don't worry, girl. Lady Noir and Anatis saved the day," She smiled, placing her hand on her shoulder. "Besides, if it weren't for you, I'd wouldn't have found that Anatis and Lady Noir are at least 5000 years old and get this.. they changed their names to 'blend' in. I even heard Anatis say his original name was 'so last century',"

"No way," Marinette gasped as Luka nodded.

"What were they called originally then?"

"Ptah and Bast," She gasped. "They stopped the original Pharaoh from completing the same ritual 5000 years ago!"

"That's pretty awesome," Luka stated as Alya picked up her bag.

"I still don't get it though," She replied, opening her bag. "Why did Lady Noir have a 10 grade history book?"

"Uh! She- um," Marinette gasped, flustering. 

"She probably had to find out what's been going on in the past 50 centuries," Luka chimed in, causing both girls to nod.

"You're right, Luka!"

"Yeah, it's tough staying in the loop," Alya replied as she searched her bag. "Hey! Lady Noir's textbook is gone!"

Neither Luka or Marinette said a thing as they walked but Luka didn't miss the small smile on Marinette's lip and Marinette didn't miss his amused expression as Alya sighed defeated.

**~Later that Night~**

"I don't get it though," Luka stated as he dried his hair. Tikki was happily eating a cookie. "I know I'm not 5000 years old and I suspect that Lady Noir is a similar age to myself so just who was that ladybug hero and that cat heroine? Were they really called Ptah and Bast?"

"Phat and Bast only existed today," Tikki explained. "They were part of the Pharaoh's fantasy. When the Pharaoh looked at the scroll, he saw a ladybug hero and a black cat heroine because this is what his civilian form knows the heroes as but this isn't true,"

"So they weren't real? But they were on the scroll? Alya saw them..." He stated.

"Alya saw what the Pharaoh was seeing but I wasn't lying when I told you there was something on the scroll about the miraculous and the heroes. There was heroes shown on the scroll but it wasn't a ladybug hero and a black cat heroine. It was the other way round,"

"You mean the Ladybug who stopped the original Pharaoh was female?" He asked, causing Tikki to nod. "And the cat on the scroll was male?"

"Yes. It's not common for the black cat ring to land in the hands of a female but it's even more uncommon for a male to hold the ladybug miraculous," She replied, causing him to listen. "In fact, there has only been one other male ladybug holder and that was 2000 years ago,"

"So I'm the second male Ladybug holder?" He asked, sitting on his bed as Tikki flew over. "Wow... Tikki, I got a question. I saw a kwami that looked like you on the scroll when I was looking at it. Was that part of the Pharaoh's fantasy?"

"No, that was real. All of it was real. He just saw what he wanted to instead of what was actually there,"

"So that kwami on the scroll... was that your processor?"

"What do you think?" She asked, playfully. Luka made a thoughtful look.

"Well, you don't look 5000 years old,"

"Well, I'm not," She giggled. "I'm older then that. I'm the kwami who's watched over all of the ladybugs from the very beginning,"

"You must have known much cooler ladybugs then me, right?"

"Every ladybug is different,"

"I thought as much," He replied, sadly but Tikki flew up to his face.

"Luka, you are different but as in clever, observant and gentle. And very talented. You're a quick learner and are very selfless,"

"Really?" He asked as she nuzzled against his cheek.

"Yeah," She smiled before he stretched. "You better get to bed,"

"Yeah. I've gotta do a delivery tomorrow morning," He replied, lying down and curling up. "Good night, Tikki,"

"Good night, Luka,"


	13. Lady Wifi Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis and Lady Noir face the fearsome Lady Wifi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context time! Molly is the name for a female cat! I thought I'd be smart about it haha anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope everyone is doing ok with this whole virus thing. My country has officially gone into full lockdown so don't be surprised if I update this quite a bit

**~Six Months Ago~**

"Hi, peeps. Lady Wifi here, bringing you the latest update on the identities of Ryuko. We've narrowed down our contenders to three possibilities. The choices are either Alix Kubdel, our favorite skater, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the baker's daughter or our very own TV star, Mireille Caquet,"

"Hey! Let us go!!" Alix shouted as the three girls struggled against the lock signal that kept them in place. Mireille looked closed to crying and Alix looked pissed off. She had been in the middle of a race when Alya had kidnapped her. Marinette, on the other hand, was trying to reason with her best friend.

"Alya, please. None of us are Ryuko," She pleaded but the corrupted girl ignored her pleas. Instead, she walked over and wrapped her arm around her best friend's neck. 

"As for my evidence, Ryuko is a bluenette with brown eyes, which if we go by looks... clearly, Little Miss TV matches her appearance but my dear friend here is always late to class and often disappears... could she be leading a double life? And our skater gal, Alix... strong willed, determined, fiery personality... sound familiar? Anyone of these three girls could be our hero, Ryuko," She stated, looking towards the camera icon. What she failed to notice was Luka, carefully trying to sneak towards Marinette. They had been hanging out when Lady Wifi appeared and kidnapped her. As soon as she started to broadcast, he grabbed his bike and made his way there. He was looking around, trying to find a way to free the girls when the door burst open, revealing Aspik and Ryuko standing there. Lady Wifi looked shocked as she saw that Ryuko was stood in the same place as her three suspects, meaning none of them were Ryuko. She quickly took down the camera icon as Aspik held up his arm, pushing back his bracelet.

"Second chance!" He declared before Ryuko charged at her. Lady Wifi instantly threw a pause icon, trapping her. Aspik narrowed his eyes and went to flick his bracelet back. "Second ch-"

She threw a pause icon at him as well before throwing up the camera icon.

"Looks like I was wrong about Ryuko's identity but don't worry peeps, I'll reveal it to you soon enough," She switched off the camera again before using forward icons to move Ryuko and Aspik next to the three prisoners.

"Alya, please... let us go.. you have Ryuko and Aspik now... you don't need us..." Marinette pleaded but Lady Wifi gave her a smile.

"Ryuko won't surrender her identity so I'll just have to make her. Don't worry, you'll be fine," She grinned before throwing a pause signal at the three girls then a bright light suddenly makes her and the heroes, leaving Luka in the room with the three girls. He rushed over to Marinette and gently cupped her face but due to her been paused, she didn't react. His phone buzzed, causing him to take it out and play the video.

"Lady Wifi here, peeps. Now we're down to our final show. Ryuko must reveal her identity if she wants to save her parnter from a classic death trap!" Lady Wifi declared before the camera showed Aspik tied up together and hanging over the edge of the Eiffel Tower, ready to be dropped any second. However, she has paused him so Aspik can't use his power. "What is a hero to do? Keep watching to find out,"

Luka instantly shut off his phone and ran outside of the studio he had been in. Luckily, it wasn't too far from the Effiel tower but the cops had surrounded it, stopping anyone from getting in. Luka sneaked around the back and made his way to the stairs, running up them. Thanks to living on the Liberty, he was fairly fit but even the stairs took his breath away. He breathed in and took a gulp of water from his water bottle before he pushed on, willing to do anything to save Marinette. If he found a way to stop her icons then maybe Marinette would be freed too. He managed to get upstairs and kept hidden as Lady Wifi turned to Ryuko.

"So what will it be, hero? Drop the disguise or watch as I drop your partner to his death?" She grinned before throwing up the camera icon. This time it showed a count down. "The clock is ticking,"

"Wa-Wait!" Ryuko gasped. "Bring him in first and I'll say the words to reveal my identity,"

"This better not be a trick," She stated before pulling him forward with an icon. She walked over and trapped him to the side of the tower before she removed the pause icon from him. He looked around confused and tried to move his hands but couldn't as they were locked onto the metal of the tower. "Didn't want you to miss this, snake boi. Alright, I've done my side of the deal. Your turn, Ryuko,"

Ryuko sighed as Luka looked around before he noticed the wifi signal. He carefully climbed up to it but he didn't have a plan much until he felt his water bottle hitting his side from the wind. An idea popped into his head as Ryuko took a deep breathe.

"Longg, clea-" She started as he opened the bottle and poured it into the wires of the wifi route. It fizzed and smoked, causing the icons to disappear.

"What?!" Lady Wifi gasped, looking around before she noticed him near it with the water bottle in his hand. "YOU!"

She dived at him, knocking him down onto the floor as she pinned him down.

"How dare you!" She snarled but before she could do anything, Aspik charged at her, pushing her off Luka as Ryuko grabbed the phone. Ryuko walked over and pointed the sword at his throat.

"I don't know who you think you are but we're the heroes here," She stated, glaring at him. "Mention this to anyone and we will silence you,"

"I w-won't," He stated before Ryuko crushed the phone in her hand and grabbed the thing that escaped it.

"Aspik, let's go!" She shouted, causing him to run over to her. He held onto her as Lady Wifi turned back into a normal person. "Wind dragon!"

"What happened?" The girl asked, confused. He rushed over to her and helped her up. "... wait... aren't you Juleka's brother?"

"Yeah," He replied. "Are you ok? You banged your head pretty hard,"

"I'm ok thank you," She asked. "But how did I get here?"

"I don't know..."

**~Back to Current Time~**

Alya hummed to herself as she cut out the face of Anatis and held up the photo to the boys different boys in the class. Miss Bustier was saying something about how she was pleased with everyone's last assignments. Alya, however, chose to ignore her as she moved the picture to Kim then to Max. She frowned to herself before moving it to Nino and finally Adrien, who gave her a kind look and pointed at Miss Bustier, who rose an eyebrow at her. She grinned and put a way the picture.

"Is Marinette still in the girl's room?" She asked, causing Alya to shrug.

"I don't know, Miss," She replied as the bell rang. All the students gathered their bags as Miss Bustier handed out their homework for tonight. She handed Alya hers and Marinette's, which Alya took.

"See to it that Marinette receives her homework," She smiled, getting a nod of Alya, who grabbed Marinette's bag and placed her things into it. She joined the rest of the class heading towards the locker room as she took out her phone. She pressed the call button and held it to her ear but it went straight to voice mail. She sighed and hung up before walking over to Rose and Juleka. 

"Hey, have you two seen Marinette? She's disappeared again," She sighed as Rose shook her head.

"No I haven't but I know how annoying it is when people suddenly disappear," Juleka sighed, rolling her eyes. "My brother keeps on disappearing as well and his excuses are terrible. The other day he had to go half way through our band practice and his excuse was that he needed to get some cookies. He doesn't even like cookies and when he came back hours later, he had no cookies!"

"Yeah. We think he has a secret girl friend and that's where the cookies disappeared to," Rose chimed in. "Though he does always seems to disappear when an akuma is around..."

"Maybe Luka is Anatis!" Alya grinned but both Rose and Juleka laughed.

"Yeah right. Luka can't keep a secret to save his life," Juleka mumbled, causing Alya to rise an eyebrow. "What?"

"He said the same thing about you when I mentioned that you might be Lady Noir," She grinned, placing her hand on her hip.

"Oooh, I can totally see you as Lady Noir!" Rose squealed, causing Juleka to blush and shake her head.

"N-no way," She gasped, her face flushed as Rose squealed about how cute she is. Alya just laughed softly and nudged her gently.

"Well, if you see Marinette, let her know that I have her homework," She smiled before walking to the locker room. She grabbed her stuff from her locker and then grabbed Marinette's before heading towards the exit. Adrien was stood by his locker as Alya went to walk by. He looked around to see if anyone was watching him so Alya hid back and watched. Satisfied that no one was watching him, he reached into his locker and took out a yoyo identical to Anatis' and placed it in his bag before closing it. Alya gasped to herself as he closed his bag and walked off. "Adrien's Anatis?"

She followed him outside and saw him get into his bodyguard's car. She narrowed her eyes before dialing Marinette's number. Once again, it went straight to voice mail.

"Hey, girl. Phone me back asap. We need to talk," She gasped as Juleka walked by. She frowned as she was usually with Rose but any idea popped into her head. "Juleka! I need your help come with me!" 

She grabbed the quiet girl's arm before rushing to her thinking place. It was a nice little bench facing the seine. Juleka rose an eyebrow and sat as Alya took out her phone. She dialed Marinette's number again and placed her phone to her ear. Juleka watched her as it went straight to Marinette's voice mail. Alya hung up and sighed.

"Urg! I hate it when that girl goes AWOL!" She gasped frustrated.

"My brother's the same. He's always making excuses and disappearing," She mumbled, shrugging. "Me and Rose think he has a secret girlfriend. Not sure why he's hiding it though. Mum's really cool and open with that stuff,"

"Never put your brother down as the secretive type," Alya replied as her phone vibrated. She looked at it, expecting it to be Marinette but it was just a video from the new channel. Alya frowned but pressed play.

"Once again, Anatis and Lady Noir has saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain," Nadja Chamuck reported from the latest akuma attack. Lady Noir was checking on the victim as Anatis waved with his yoyo in his hand, looking surprisingly nervous from the amount of cheers he was getting. Alya narrowed her eyes as she looked at it.

"Hey!" She gasped before grabbing Marinette's bag and began to write a note on a sticky pad for her. Juleka rose an eyebrow. "I think I just sniffed out who the real Anatis is!"

"For real?" Juleka asked, causing Alya to look at her before smiling and leaning in closer.

"Adrien," She stated, causing the girl to look at her surprised.

"Seriously? But he's constantly guarded and watched... how could he possibly be Anatis?"

"Well, I need to find proof," She grinned, placing the note on Marinette's tablet before placing it back in her bag. She got up and dragged Juleka up with her. "Come on!"

**~Meanwhile~**

Lady Noir ran across the rooftops before jumping onto a different one. She dived into the sky and landed on a flag pole before diving off it, pushing her feet off the opposite wall. She back-flipped and landed behind a poster billboard before transforming back into Marinette. She looked around and began to head towards the bakery. Plagg popped his head out of her purse.

"Man, I'm starving. Can we get some cheese?" He grinned, floating a little. "Running around all day tires a cat out,"

"Hey, I'm the one who does all the work," She grinned, stretching. 

"And here I thought it was lover boy who did all the work," Plagg laughed, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Without me, he would be a lost little bug," She grinned back before Plagg hid back in her bag as she entered the bakery. 

"Alya brought your school bag home for you, Marinette," Her mother smiled, handing over the pink bag as Marinette stretched and greeted her. "You seem so forgetful these days. Maybe you need to get some fresh air and extra excise for that growing brain of yours,"

"Good idea, Mum," Marinette mumbled, gently kissing her mum's cheek. "I'll start tomorrow,"

She sighed to herself and walked to the kitchen, grabbing some food for both her and Plagg before heading up to her room. She placed down the plate of cheese and smiled a little as Plagg dived into it before sitting down at her desk and taking her homework out of her school bag.

"Anatis and Lady Noir saved Paris from destruction once again but who is gonna save Marinette from her homework? What's this?" She mumbled, peeling off the note attatched to her tablet. "'Call me. I know who the real Anatis is',"

"No way!" Plagg grinned lazily as he ate cheese before looking up at her. "Do you think she actually knows?"

"I hope so!" She gasped, holding the note to her heart. "I can finally know who is behold that mask,"

"Oh... yeah... I forgot.... you luv him!" Plagg teased but Marinette ignored him and dialed Alya's number. However, the call couldn't connect and she frowned. She tried again but it didn't connect again. She looked at the signal icon and frowned even more as it had no bars. She climbed up to her balcony and waved her phone in the air, trying to get a signal.

"Sorry, Miss. Cell tower maintenance," A worker stated when he noticed her. "The whole neighborhood's down. No signal for an hour,"

"Oh right. Thanks," She sighed before going back into her room. Plagg was sat by an empty plate and was rubbing his belly.

"Oh dear. Looks like you'll have to wait to find out who lover bug is," He cackled as Marinette sat down.

"Well, I better crack on with my homework then,"

**~Next Morning~**

"Uh...urg..." Marinette grumbled as she blinked and opened her eyes. She straightened up and rubbed the back of her neck as Plagg snoozed next to her. She stretched and checked her tablet, only to gasp loudly in shock. "Oh no!! School started a hour ago!!"

"Urg... don't be so loud," Plagg groaned, yawning as Marinette stood up and quickly freshen up before scooping him up and placing him in her purse. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Plagg but we have to go," She gasped before practicing flying down the stairs and out of the bakery. She took a sharp turn and ran as fast as she could. Relief flooded through her as she saw the school come into sight before she remembered why she was running. "I'm late. I'm late. I'm late. I'm so, so late,"

She pushed through the school doors and ran through the courtyard before heading up the stairs and sneaked over to the class room. She made her way to her desk and took out her books but frowned when she noticed that Alya wasn't there. She leaned over and gently tapped Nino's shoulder, causing him to look at her. She pointed to the empty seat but he shrugged his shoulders, making her sigh. Ivan gently tapped her back, causing her to face him. He handed her a note and she frowned, unwrapping it.

_Alya's been suspected for a week- Juleka_

Marinette quickly wrote back and got Ivan to pass it back to Juleka, who sent another one back.

_She was caught "stealing" from Adrien's locker. All she did was take a photo and he didn't even care but Chloe saw her and insisted on her been suspected for a week. The school blog is also suspended._

Marinette frowned and wrote a reply. Juleka once replied quickly.

_She thinks he's Anatis and is looking for proof_

"What?!" Marinette gasped.

"Marinette, if you're gonna be late, please do it discreetly," Miss Bustier scolded but suddenly, the project imagery went weird and a new video began to play. It showed a girl with a black mask on and deep red eyes. Her hair was the same style, length and color of Alya's and she had a phone in her hand that had a ladybug charm on it. Marinette covered her mouth as she realized it was Alya. She had turned back into Lady Wifi.

"I'm Lady Wifi. Revealer of the truth," She declared. "For our first exposé, your principle would like to share a little tidbit with you,"

She turned to Mr Damocles.

"So Mr Damocles, is it true that you wrongfully suspended a student named Alya today?"

"Ah, yes it is," He sighed in a guilty manner.

"So you were bias, unjust and totally unfair?"

"Yes, I was," He sighed again. 

"Very good," She grinned before turning to the camera. "For my next scope, I'll be taking you to meet the boy hiding behind the Anatis mask,"

She threw a stop icon at Mr Damocles, trapping him before turning back to the camera and smirking evilly.

"Stay connected," She grinned before the video shut off. Miss Bustier stared at the empty space before turning to her class.

"Everyone! For your own safety, you straight home right now!" She ordered as the students grabbed their bags and begin to rush to the door. "And don't forget to read chapters 4 and 5!"

Everyone ran out but Marinette sipped away from everyone else and headed into the girl's bathroom. Plagg flew out and stretched.

"If Alya thinks that Adrien is Anatis, she's gonna go straight to his house," She gasped.

"And if it turns out he is the red bug then you have a crush on Adrien Agreste,"

"I have a crush on him regardless," She grinned before holding up her hand. "Plagg, claws out!"

A green light engulfed her and once it disappeared, Lady Noir stood in her place. She ran out of the bathroom and headed straight to the window before climbing up to the rooftops then used her baton to move across the skyline. She landed on the building opposite Adrien's house and frowned a little before she returned her baton to it's normal size. She slid open the camera part and zoomed into his window. Her eyes widen as she saw Adrien dressed as Anatis, spinning a yoyo.

"What?" She gasped as he threw it out and pulled it back to him. "It can't be,"

"Got ya!" He declared, grinning before throwing up the yoyo. "Miraculous Mister Bug,"

"Those are definitely not the magic words," The voice of Anatis made her jump up and turn around, looking at him with shock. He took his own yoyo and looked at it. "Come on. You don't think he's the real Anatis, do you? He's obviously just a die hard fan,"

"Yeah... you're right.." She gasped, looking at him.

"So what are you doing spying on Mister Perfect?" He asked, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

"You mean you don't know?"

"Know what?" He asked, looking at her.

"There's an akuma," She stated, causing him to frown. "Lady Wifi is back and she thinks that Adrien is Anatis... You seriously didn't know?"

"No... I was patrolling and saw you making your way here. Thought I'd see if you wanted to join me but Akuma takes priority. So what do we know? How did Lady Wifi return?"

"Well, according to my sources, she was suspended from school for a week after Chloe interfered with her trying to look into Adrien's locker," She replied, causing him to frown.

"So naturally, she's gonna come here first but once she realizes Adrien isn't me, she's gonna target Chloe for getting her suspended," He replied, watching Adrien messing around. He got himself caught up in the string but managed to get himself free as his phone began to rang. He walked over and answered it. However, it started to glow, causing him to throw it across his room. He made his way to his door as Lady Wifi appeared out of the phone. She threw a pause icon at him, trapping him. Anatis narrowed his eyes softly.

"We have wifi," He mumbled before jumping towards his window with Lady Noir hot on his tail. She threw up a camera icon before walking over to Adrien and leaning against his shoulder. 

"Well, well. Looks like my hunch was correcto-mundo," She stated before turning to the camera. "Everyone thinks that the boy beneath the Anatis costume is an extraordinary person. Well think again, people,"

She tore the mask off. 

"The real Anatis is none other then celebrity golden boy, Adrien Agreste. The only thing extraordinary thing about him is his bank account," She declared as Anatis and Lady Noir came through the window. She looked at them then back at Adrien before placing her hands on her hips. "Who are you?"

Lady Noir flexed her muscles and winked at her, causing Anatis face palmed. However, he had a small smirk on his lips. Lady Wifi looked annoyed before she turned to Adrien.

"But I thought you were Anatis!"

"Sorry to bust your news story but you should always double check your sources," Lady Noir grinned. 

"You'll be sorry!" Lady Wifi declared, freeing Adrien before she jumped up and disappeared into her phone as Adrien fell into his bed. He quickly got up. 

"Anatis?" He questioned. 

"No time for questions, Adrien. Kitten, we know where she's going," He stated before looking at Adrien. "Nice suit by the way,"

"C'mon Bugaboo," Lady Noir grinned as Adrien blushed a little. The two heroes headed out of the window and made their way to the Grand Paris Hotel. It didn't take them long to get there. They landed in Chloe's room and found her paused. Almost instantly, Lady Wifi appeared out of her phone and threw a pause icon at Anatis. He managed to dodge it as Lady Noir frowned. "Alya!"

"Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wifi," She declared before smirking. "News Flash. Anatis, let's find out who you really are!"

She started to fire more pause icons towards Anatis, causing him to dive out the way before he and Lady Noir exited the room. They ran towards the lift but she locked it and kept firing at them. Anatis grabbed Lady Noir's arm and pulled her through the fire exit before they headed down the stairs.

"So what's the plan?" Lady Noir asked as they ran down the stairs.

"She gets her powers from her phone so we lead her to the basement where there's no signal,"

"No signal, no powers. Brilliant as ever, Annie," She grinned as Anatis looked up. Lady Wifi fired an icon toward him. He pulled back and began to run again.

"We need to go lower!"

"I've got you now, Anatis!" She shouted back as they ran farther down. They heard her growl in frustation before Anatis took out his yoyo and Lady Noir took out her baton.

"Get ready!" He ordered, spinning his yoyo.

"Sooo.... what do you do when you're not Anatis?"

"Noir, please focus," He replied, looking at her. She grinned playfully as footsteps were heard then they heard a door closing. "She's gone back into the hotel!"

"Damn, she's locked all the doors," Lady Noir stated as they ran back upstairs.

"Keep going higher!" Anatis ordered as they ran past another locked door.

"Hey, you realize that we might know each other in normal life right?" 

"The thought has popped into my head a few times but now is not the time to chat about this, Kitty," He replied as they came to another locked door. "Uh, it's locked,"

"She's left this one open," Lady Noir pointed out as they came to the fourth door. 

"Get ready for an ambush. On three," He stated, taking out his yoyo again as Lady Noir took out her baton and got into a defensive stance. "One, two, three!!"

They burst into the room, ready for a fight but frowned and looked around when they saw she wasn't in there.

"So much for an ambush," Lady Noir muttered as they walked into the restaurant. The two of them looked around but Lady Wifi didn't appear to be anywhere.

"Where is she hiding?" Anatis muttered as he looked around.

"And what's with all these phones?" Lady Noir added in as the two of them walked towards them. Suddenly, one of the phones glowed white and Lady Wifi appeared out of it before firing several icons at both of them. Lady Noir dived behind a table as Lady Wifi attacked her. "How now, brown cow?! I thought she was only after you!"

"Lady Noir!" He shouted as one of Lady Wifi's icons knocked her into the wall and onto the floor. Anatis threw his yoyo and wrapped it around Lady Wifi's hand, stopping her from catching Lady Noir but she disappeared into the white light and reappeared across the tables, disappearing into a phone and reappearing into another as she laughed.

"You can't get me!" She declared, finally appearing on a table. Anatis smirked as Lady Noir got up.

"Yes, I can," He stated, breaking each phone with his yoyo as he started to walk towards her. She disappeared into another phone but he broke that too. He continued to break them, forcing her to run into the kitchen. He followed but she was ready for him and fired an icon towards him. He dived out the way but the doors closed, trapping him inside with her. 

"Hold in there, Anatis!" Lady Noir called through the door as he dodged Lady Wifi's attacks. He grabbed a cooking pan and threw it at her. She deflected it and returned fire. He jumped up on the counter and dived towards her but she used her phone to disappear, causing him to flip and land by the wall. Lady Wifi threw lock icons at him. He tried to block it with his arms but they ended up locked against the wall, trapping him there. He struggled as Lady Wifi walked over. She threw the camera icon on as she walked towards him before turning to it.

"Who is Anatis?" She stated as "Is he a superhero or a super weirdo? How can we trust the boy when we have no idea who he is?"

She turned to him and walked over to him, roughly grabbing his chin. 

"We have a right to know!" She declared before trying to take off his mask but it wouldn't budge. She growled lightly as she tugged and yanked before finally giving up. "Why doesn't it come off?!"

"Uh... because it's magic?" He replied sarcastically as the service elevator called up. Lady Noir opened it and rested against the edge of the wall with her leg hanging down.

"You're out of minutes, Lady Wifi," She grinned, sliding from it. She walked over, placing her arms around her baton and grinning playfully. 

"Aww. How romantic," Lady Wifi stated. "Molly's coming to rescue her love bug,"

"I'm not her love bug," He retorted but Lady Noir grinned.

"We'll come back to that later," She replied, winking at him as Lady Wifi fired an icon at her. She span and dodged it but then another hit her, sending her flying into the walk-in freezer, locking her inside it.

"Lady Noir!" Anatis shouted, struggling to get to her. 

"Well, well. What am I gonna do with both of you?" She replied before grinning at him. "If you don't get her out of there soon, your crush will soon be slush!"

She deleted his lock icons, freeing him before she placed her hand on her hip.

"Good luck with your cat-Popsicle. I have other news to cover!" She declared before jumping up and disappearing into her phone. Anatis frowned in confusion before he rushed over to the freeze and tried to open it. He kicked it and banged on it.

"I'll get you out of there, Lady Noir!"

"T-take your time," She gasped. He frowned deeply as he could hear the shivering in her voice. He knew that this was Hawkmoth's plan. To force him to use his lucky charm to freeze Lady Noir and reveal his identity. Of course, he was grateful that he hadn't ordered Lady Wifi to just take his miraculous but still he would have to play by their rules if he wanted to save his partner. Without hesitation, he took out his yoyo and threw it up.

"Lucky charm!" He called out, catching the box that appeared out of thin air. "This better be some lucky box,"

He looked around before his luck vision lit up the warning on the box itself, the lock icon and the microwave.

"Of course, the microwaves!" He gasped, rushing over to the microwave and unplugging it. He shoved the box inside before living it on a metal trolley and lining it up with the freezer door. He plugged it in and turned it on before kicking it so it was literally next to the lock icon. "Come on, micro thingies. Jam the signal,"

He ducked down as electricity zapped from it before he pulled the trolley away and yanked open the door. Lady Noir was stood shivering and fell towards him. He caught her and lowered her down, stroking her hair.

"Are you ok, Lady Noir?" He whispered, causing her to look up at him with a weak but adorable smile as his earrings beeped.

"You used your lucky charm," She muttered, looking at him with slight surprise before getting up. "There's not much time left,"

The two heroes rushed over to the door.

"Zap open the door,"

"We can't," Anatis replied, gesturing towards the broken microwave. "Microwave's busted,"

He frowned to himself before looking around. He noticed the camera icon, confirming his thoughts before he leaned down.

"Ok, here's what we do," He whispered, getting Lady Noir's attention. "Grab that pan and cover up the icon then go and destroy the signal box with your cataclysm. As soon you've done that, I'll come up and help you,"

"Alright," She replied, nodding. "Are you gonna be ok here?"

"I'll be fine," He nodded as she grabbed the pan. She nodded before climbing up wall and covering the camera icon with the pan. She jumped down and rushed over to the service lift.

"I'll go and jam the Wifi Signal," She smiled, climbing into the lift. 

"Good luck," He smiled, closing it behind her and going up. As soon as she went to open it, she dodged an attack from Lady Wifi. She dived out the way and escaped through the fire escape. She ran up the stairs as fast as she could before burst through the final fire escape that lead to the roof. She looked around before spotting the signal receiver.

"Here you are!" She gasped, jumping up and holding out her hand. "Cataclysm!"

The dark energy charged up in her hand. She went to touch the signal receiver but it began to show white electricity sparks before Lady Wifi appeared on top of it.

"Nice idea, kitty cat but I'm not gonna let you cut me off so easily," She declared, throwing an icon at her. Lady Noir back flipped away from her and took out her baton with her non charged hand as she dodged Lady Wifi's attacks before throwing the baton at her. Lady Wifi ducked as it flew towards her but it split into two and headed back at her like a boomerang. With her distracted, Lady Noir jumped up and slammed her hand onto the signal receiver, destroying it and causing Lady Wifi to fall. "Nooo! I've lost the signal,"

"Give me that phone!" Lady Noir declared, jumping at her and tried to grab the phone. Lady Wifi managed to dodge her and kicked her, causing her to fall back. Lady Noir growled a little before trying to grab it again, only for Lady Wifi to pin her down. She cackled as she held the phone up in the air but gasped in surprise as a yoyo wrapped around her wirst. Anatis yanked, causing her to fall back and throw the phone into the air. He flipped forward and grabbed it before throwing it to the ground, breaking it. The akuma escaped as he opened his yoyo before throwing it. He caught the akuma and pulled the yoyo back to him before freeing it. 

"'Bye, bye, Little Butterfly," He muttered before taking the box from his belt before throwing it up into the air. "Miraculous Ladybugs!"

The box exploded into the magic bugs, which made their way around the hotel fixing everything as they did. Lady Wifi turned back into Alya as Lady Noir skipped over to Anatis and held out her fist. He smiled and gently knocked his fist against hers.

"You did a great job today, Lady," He smiled, causing her to blush a little as Alya got up. Her eyes went huge and wide as soon as she saw them.

"Anatis! Wow! And Lady Noir!" She gasped, clearly excited. "Can I get a quick interview?! Let me just get my phone!"

Anatis smiled as he noticed Lady Noir watching Alya with a soft look. However, his earrings beeped and Lady Noir looked at him. 

"We've gotta go," She stated. "You only have a minute,"

Anatis nodded and two of them headed into the fire escape before running down the stairs until they came to the exit that led into the reception area. Anatis looked around and noticed the police were still outside, making sure everything was secure and that people were ok. He frowned before he noticed a storage cupboard. He yanked open the door and went to go inside but Lady Noir gently grabbed his arm.

"Anatis... stay.... I promise I won't tell anyone who you really are," She muttered with a blush on her face before she placed her hand on her heart and held up her other one. "Kitten's honor,"

"I'm sorry, mi'lady but I can't," He stated. "No one must know who we are... not even us,"

With that, he slid into the room but didn't close the door properly. Lady Noir placed her hand on the handle and for a split second, she considered opening it and seeing who he was but she shook her head and closed the door as a red light appeared. She turned on her heel and ran out of the hotel before she changed her mind. A few seconds later, Luka carefully opened the door and looked around as Tikki floated up next to him.

"Looks like the coast is clear," She mumbled as Luka sighed. "Are you ok?"

"I wish I could tell Lady Noir who I really am," He muttered. "And I wish I could know who she really is,"

"Luka-"

"I know Tikki... we can never know...." He replied, leaving the room. As soon as he did, Alya burst through the door and knocked into him, falling down. Tikki quickly hid as he helped her up as Marinette ran in. 

"Hey... Luka right?" Alya asked as Marinette rushed over. He nodded as Marinette waved.

"H-hey, Luka. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I was on a delivery," He smiled. "Do you want me to walk you both back to the metro?"

"Y-Yeah, that would be nice," Marinette blushed before she turned to Alya, who was staring at Luka. "Are you ok? You turned into Lady Wifi again... Alya?"

"I recognized you," She stated as they walked.

"Well... we've met before. I was at the school when Horrificator attacked and I hang out with Mari quite a bit plus I'm Juleka's older brother so I imag-"

"That's it! I knew I'd seen you before! I've been trying to work out where I know you from for ages and now I know,"

"Uh?" He was worried as the possibility of her realizing he was Anatis.

"Alya, what are you talking about?"

"He was there in the Eiffel tower when I got turned into Lady Wifi the first time," She gasped, pointing to him which caused him to laugh nervously.

"O-oh that... I was doing another delivery," He grinned, rubbing his neck nervously as Alya eyed him up.

"All the way at the very top of the tower?"

"Y-yeah... some guy wanted to have flowers delivered to his girlfriend in that point at a certain time. I got unlucky and got that shift,"

"You unlucky? I don't believe it!" Marinette gasped, crossing her arms. "You're the luckiest guy I've ever met. Remember when you got a free drink, free slice of pizza and free taster ice cream in one day?"

"Well, I am pretty lucky but I think that's cause you're in my life," He smiled, causing her to blush and Alya to pretend been sick. He gently wrapped an arm around her shoulder gently and grinned. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, my lucky charm,"

"L-Luka!" She gasped, blushing as he laughed softly, causing Alya to roll her eyes as they walked to the metro station. 


	14. Animan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis and Lady Noir must fight their way through the animal kingdom with this new akuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've always hated the way Manon was defeated as Puppeteer so I changed it. In case, you're wondering the lucky charm was a box, which Luka used to put on a puppet show for her.

"Manon!" Marinette gasped as she chased the little devil around her living room. The child laughed and ran off as she wore one of Marinette's hats. Plagg on the other hand was watching from the shelf with an amused expression. She wasn't surprised that he was finding this funny. After all he's the god of destruction. She did wonder if life would be easier for her if she had the ladybug kwami instead. "Please put it down!"

"No, I wanna play with it!" She replied before jumping down and climbing over the sofa. Marinette attempted to chase her before falling over as the doorbell rang. She pulled herself up and plodded over to the door before opening it. Alya grinned as she leaned against the door with her two sisters next to her. Both were the same age as Manon and Alya thought it would be a good idea to have Manon play with kids her own age as well. Especially after the Puppeteer incident. Fortunately, it hadn't been a hard battle. Anatis turned out to be surprisingly great with kids, even if they were akumatized. He made a deal with her and played a game of hide and seek. If he won, she would give over her akumatized object. If she won, he would give her the puppets of him and Lady Noir. Hawkmoth had continuously tried to get her attention back, stating it was a trap but Anatis pinky promised that he would give the puppets if she won, meaning she would get the miraculous. As it turned out, Anatis was a champion at Hide and Seek and even had a back up plan for Manon's tantrum by telling jokes and using his lucky charm to make a make shift puppet show with the Lady Noir and Anatis doll. He even convinced Manon to free her puppets so he could use them for the show. With Manon distracted and her victims free, Lady Noir was about to sneak up behind her and steal the wand, freeing her from Hawkmoth's control. Once the akuma was free, Anatis was able to purify it and fix everything.

"Alya," She sighed in relief. "Thanks for coming,"

"No worries, girl," She grinned as she walked in with her sisters, who instantly started to play with Manon. "Shame we can't get Anatis to help us babysit. He would be amazing at it,"

"Oh yeah?" Marinette asked.

"Yeah! I don't think Manon remembers but Anatis defeated her by putting a puppet show on for her, using his lucky charm, which allowed Lady Noir to steal her wand, which was her akumatized object. It was amazing,"

"Wow, that's amazing," Marinette grinned as Manon ran over.

"Can I play with the Lady Noir doll?"

"Not today, Manon," She replied, causing the little girl to push out her lip. "Don't even try it,"

"Ok!" Manon grinned cheerfully. "Can we go to the zoo?!"

"Yeah!!"

"Let's go to the Zoo!!" Ella and Etta cheered, causing both girls to shake their heads before smiling. Marinette grabbed Manon's bag as Alya got the three terrors downstairs as they chanted Zoo repeatedly. Marinette opened her purse and Plagg zoomed over, setting inside as he grinned up at her then she headed downstairs to join Alya and the girls. The five girls headed out into the bakery and Marinette informed her mum that they were going to the zoo for a little bit. Sabine told them to take care and gave them some baked treats before the five girls headed outside and to the zoo. Fortunately, the Ménagerie du Jardin des Plantes was only a metro ride away. The group headed to the metro and got on the train. The girls were chanting zoo to themselves, causing Alya and Marinette to laugh softly. The metro came to a stop as they walked over to the door. The five girls exited and headed towards the exit. Manon walked happily as she held Marinette's hand while Alya's sisters rushed towards the exit. After doing a bit of walking, the group arrived at the zoo.

"Oh, I forgot. Dad told me that the zoo got a new panther! How cool is that?!" Alya gasped, excitedly before waving. Marinette looked the direction she was waving and when bright red as Adrien waved back. Next to him was Nino, who was holding hands with a little boy who looked similar to him. The three boys came over as Alya placed her hands on her hips. "And who's this?"

Nino, however, didn't answer straight away. Instead, he was seemed to be in a daze as he looked at Marinette, who mirrored his look but she was looking at Adrien. Alya shook her head as Adrien gently nudged Nino in his side.

"Huh?!" He gasped, looking at him as Alya laughed.

"Alya asked you a question, Nino," Adrien smiled. Nino grinned and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh, sorry, Dudette. What did you ask?"

"Who's this?" She smiled, pointing to the small boy, who was pouting.

"Oh, this is my baby brother, Chris," He laughed nervously. 

"I'm not a baby!" Chris argued, making Nino sigh a little.

"So what are you guys doing in the zoo?" Adrien asked.

"Me're babysitting and peer to see the zanimals?" Marinette gasped, flustering over her words. Alya laughed and put her arm around the now blushing Marinette. 

"What Marinette is trying to say we're here to see the animals. My dad told me about the new panther that has been brought here," Alya translated, causing the three boys to nod.

"You're stuck with Baby sitting duties too huh?" Adrien muttered as Nino acted like a statue. "Nino is too,"

"Yeah, I have to look after my little sisters and Marinette's looking after Manon," Alya replied, getting a confused look of Nino and Adrien before she looked around. "Huh? Where have Ella and Etta gone?!"

"Oh no! They must have run off when we were talking," Marinette gasped. "We'll go and have a look for them in that-"

"Why don't I go with Nino and Chris and Adrien, you can go with Marinette and Manon?" Alya grinned, giving Marinette a wink. 

"Um,"

"Good idea, Alya. We'll cover more ground if we split up," Adrien agreed, grabbing her hand and dragging her away from the others. Marinette looked back at Alya, who gave her a thumbs up but noticed Nino looked kind of upset. However, Adrien looked back and shot him a smile before walking away with Marinette. They walked around looking for the two girls before Adrien cleared his throat. "Marinette, can I ask you a question?"

"Su-Sure," She gasped, blushing a little. Was he gonna ask her out? Was that why he jumped at the chance to split up?

"Are you free next weekend?" He asked, causing her to mentally squeal on the inside. Adrien was about to ask her out.

"Y-yeah... I a-am,"

"Excellent. Nino has a DJ gig next Saturday and really wants to have a friendly face there. Since you're creative, I suggested that maybe you would like to go since I can't make it. I would but I have a photo-shoot during the day time and my dad would never let me go out after dark. I'm lucky to even be out today," He rambled, causing her to frown as she realized he wasn't asking her out but he didn't notice. "Would you be able to make it?"

"We-well... I... s-sure, I'll go..."

"That's great, Marinette! You're such a good friend," Adrien grinned. "Nino will be really happy if that you'll be there,"

"R-right," She smiled weakly before sighing as they came to a forked path. "I think it would be best if we split up. I'll take the left. Come on, Manon,"

She walked down the path as Manon ran ahead a little. She sighed and looked up.

"Stay close, Manon," She sighed as they walked down the pathway. Manon looked over and nodded before skipping lightly down the path. Both girls stopped as they heard the sound of a guitar. Marinette instantly recognized the sound. "Manon, this way,"

"Ok," The little girl grinned as they walked over. Marinette found herself smiling a little as she saw Luka sat by a tree, playing his guitar. His eyes were closed as he gently strummed the guitar, playing a soft melody. Manon ran over to the tree and began trying to climb it.

"Manon! Be careful!" Marinette shouted, pouting a little when she heard Plagg giggle. Her voice seemed to snap Luka out of his zone as he stopped playing and looked up. 

"Mari?" He questioned, looking over. She shyly waved before walking over as Manon climbed up the tree. "Hey,"

"H-hi," She blushed, moving her hair a little. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Hm. Oh, I thought I'd come here to get a bit inspiration. I'm working on a new song," He smiled, putting his guitar to the side and getting up. He stretched, closing his eyes as he lifted his arms upwards before straightening up and looking at her. "What are you doing here then?"

"O-oh, I'm-" At that point, Manon jumped down from the tree and ran over.

"Mari! Can we go see the big kitties?!" She gasped, excitedly before noticing Luka. She looked up at him and blinked before hiding behind Marinette's leg shyly. "Who are you?"

"Um... this is my friend, Luka," Marinette smiled. "Luka, this is Manon. I'm babysitting her today. Oh, have you see two little girls? They're the same height as Manon but they have ponytails and one's wearing pink. The other wears blue,"

"Hmm," He muttered, making a thinking face. "I don't think I've seen them. Did you lost them?"

"Well, they're Alya's little sisters and she was helping me with Manon but then Adrien and Nino turned up and we were saying hi and while we were saying hi, Ella and Etta ran off so Alya went off with Nino and his little brother, Chris to go search one way while me and Adrien went another way then we split up because there was a forked path," She explained, though Luka sensed she left something out. However, he would wait for her to want to talk about it. She sighed a little. "Then I ran into you,"

"Hm. Do you want a hand looking for them?" He asked, giving her a look of concern.

"Yeah, that would be great if you don't mind," She smiled softly, pushing her hair behind her ear. Luka smiled back and packed up his guitar before walking with Marinette and Manon as they looked for Ella and Etta. With Luka's help, it didn't take them long to find them at the play area. Manon instantly ran over and joined them as Marinette took out her phone. She dropped a text to Alya, saying they had found the girls at the play area before she sat down next to Luka as he took out his guitar. He gently strummed it as they watched the kids and waited for the others.

"Do you feel like this?" He asked, making Marinette look at him as he played a sombre tune. She looked at him in surprise. He looked up at her and smiled softly as he played. Somehow, Luka always knew how she felt. It reminded her of the time they went ice skating together or to be more precise, just before she invited him. She was down from agreeing to helping Adrien with Kagami and her friends trying to come up with excuses to get her out of it. She looked at him as he slowly came to a stop. "So do you want to talk about it?"

She remained silent for a second.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Luka stated, gently smiling at her. She felt lucky to have met him. 

"I thought Adrien was going to ask me out," She frowned, looking down.

"But he didn't?"

"No... he asked me if I wanted to go watch Nino's DJ show and it's not like I don't want to watch Nino. I will support him in his chosen art form because he's my friend. It's just..."

"How he asked?" Luka asked, making her nod.

"He started with 'can I ask you a question?' and then followed up with 'are you free next weekend?'" She sighed softly. "So naturally I thought 'he has finally seen me and wants to ask me out' but then he was like cool, Nino has a gig and wants to have a friendly face. Since you're creative, I figured you'd be a great choice to take my place as my father would never let me do anything cool,' then he was like 'you're such a good friend'... is that all I'm ever gonna be... just a good friend?"

"Marinette, you're the-" He started but he didn't get to finish as they got interrupted.

"Marinette!!" Alya called out, running over Nino, Adrien and Chris. Luka frowned a little but it quickly disappeared as the four of them came over. Chris instantly ran over to play with the girls. "Oh, hey Luka,"

"Hi Alya. Hi Adrien," He smiled softly before looking at Nino. "Nino right?"

"Yeah, dude. You're Juleka's brother, Luka right?" He asked, causing Luka to nod. "You were there when we were making Horrificator,"

"Yeah," He nodded as Nino noticed the guitar.

"Dude, is that Yamaha APX600?" He asked as he eyed it up. Luka smiled and nodded. "I mean I'm more into DJing but dude, that is so sick,"

"You should hear him play," Marinette piped in. "He's amazing,"

"I'm not that good," Luka smiled softly, causing Marinette to roll her eyes playfully before her phone rang. She answered it and moved away. Luka picked up his guitar and gently strummed his guitar. Marinette hung up and walked over before calling to Manon. She ran over and grinned at Marinette.

"Your mama has finished her work so it's time to go," She stated, causing the little girl to nod. She said her goodbyes and left, leaving Luka with Alya, Nino and Adrien. Alya and Nino called their siblings as well while Adrien stated about how he had to go. Luka sighed to himself as they left. Tikki popped her head out from his pocket and stretched as Luka got up and walked across to the zoo. He stopped and smiled a little as he noticed the new panther in her cage. He walked over and smiled softly at her. 

"She looks like a giant Plagg," Tikki giggled, causing Luka to smile before turning on his heel and leaving.

**~Monday Afternoon~**

"So you haven't talked much today?" Alya asked as they walked out of school. Marinette sighed softly and shook her head. 

"I'm just have a bit of a deflated day but I'll be ok," She stated before walking straight into someone. She gasped and held up her hands, smiling softly. "Oh, sorry... um... Nino? Are you ok?"

Nino didn't reply, just stood completely still. Adrien frowned and nudged him slightly but didn't get answer.

"Sorry about that. We didn't mean to knock into you," He smiled, looking towards Nino, who was still like a statue. "Say how can we make it up to you? Any ideas, Nino?"

Nino made a little noise that caused Adrien to click his fingers.

"How about we all check out the... zoo today?" He asked, moving his hands together. Marinette couldn't help but smile. "Word is they have a new... what was it again, Nino?"

"A pa-panther?" Nino muttered, causing Adrien to nod. Alya gave him a look as she placed her hand on her hips.

"Yeah, we know. My dad is it's zoo keeper," She gasped but Marinette nodded.

"Oh, we would love to go!" She gasped in an excited voice. "I'm really into Zanimals! I mean uh anizals! I mean Zooanimals! Um!"

"Cool. Say after school? 4 o'clock? Nino, sound good?" He asked, looking at him as he stared before nodding. "Cool, four o'clock then,"

"Four... Four o'clock... Yeah...." Marinette mumbled, dreamily as Adrien and Nino walked away. Alya looked at her and shook her head as she saw she was still smiling and lost in the moment.

"Uh, Earth to Marinette?" Alya waved her hand in front of Marinette's face as she stared at where Adrien had been. "You do realize the guy you're completely crazy about has just asked you out, right?"

"T-The guy I like?" Marinette questioned, looking towards Alya as she raised an eyebrow. "But I like Luka as well.. Oh this is so confusing! I really like Adrien but I also really like Luka! Not to mention Anatis but he's not really boyfriend material. Not that he isn't great but he's a superhero and Anatis isn't his real identity so I can't really think about him as actual boyfriend material but he counts as a celebrity crush right? But should I invite Luka? I like Luka but I like Adrien too! Urg I don't know what to do!!"

"How about you just got to the zoo and enjoy Adrien's company? Then you can worry about your other crushes later ok?"

"Yeah ok... wait what do you mean by you?!" She gasped, looking at Alya, who gave her a grin. "No! Alya!! ! I can't do this alone!! You can't leave me!!!"

"Alright, alright. I'll be there," She sighed, patting her head as she held onto her.

(***)

"One, two. One, two, testing," She whispered into Marinette's ear as she sat on a bench at the zoo. She bit her lip as she looked around. It was nearly four so Adrien would be here soon. "Do you read me, girl?"

"I can hear you," She replies, playing with her hands. "But I'm still not sure about this,"

"You'll be fine!" Alya replied. "Just be yourself,"

"That's not what I mean," She replied, sighing. "Also do you remember the last time I tried to be myself around Adrien? I ended up going into the boys' bathroom,"

"Ok, fair point," She laughed. "Just be yourself... while looking where you're going,"

"I'll try to remember that," Marinette laughed back before seeing someone walking over. She squealed and almost jumped. "Ahhh! He's here!!"

"Calm down, girl," Alya gasped as Marinette saw who it really was. She left a sigh of relief as Kim and Max walked towards her.

"Hey, you two," She smiled, causing them to smile back.

"Hey, Marinette. Are you here to see the new panther?" Max asked, pushing his glasses up.

"Yeah, I am," She replied, smiling.

"Awesome," Kim grinned. "We're gonna go see who's got the bigger guns. Me or the new kitty. You wanna come with?"

"Oh, I can't. I'm waiting for someone," She smiled, causing both of them to nod.

"No worries, Marinette," Kim grinned before flexing his muscles. 

"We'll see you later," Max smiled before dragging Kim away.

"Target at 10 o'clock!" Alya gasped in her ear, making Marinette jump. She looked over in the direction he was coming from but frowned as she only saw Nino, who waved at her nervously. She waved back as he moved closed. "Huh? Where's Adrien?"

"I don't know," She whispered back. "Hey,"

"H-hi," He grinned, even though a small drop of sweat rolled down his brow. He also had that false, nervous smile on his face.

"Um.. where's Adrien?" Marinette asked, looking around. Nino's smile faltered a little but he shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Adrien who?" He laughed in a confused manner, making her give him an odd look. "Oh as Adrien. My friend, Adrien... yeah, that Adrien... ha ha... um... isn't he here yet?"

"Um... no..." She replies. "Anyway, isn't he suppose to be here? Should we wait for him?"

"Not yet," He suddenly hissed, causing her to look confused before he held up his hands. "I'm mean... yeah, we'll wait..."

"Ok, cool," Marinette replied, playing with her hands. Time passed as they waited and Marinette began to realize that Adrien wasn't coming. Sighing to herself, she looked over at Nino. "He isn't coming, is he?"

"What?! No, he is," He gasped, looking around nervously. "It's just I wanted to take the opportunity to tell um... tell a girl that I love her,"

"You do?!" She gasped, looking at him as she clutched her hands. "I can totally help with that,"

"Oh, I can't wait to hear that," Alya mocked, causing Marinette to look away and roll her eyes.

"I can't wait to hear that," She muttered under her breath, getting a confused look off Nino. "I mean, I can't wait to hear who the lucky girl is,"

"Um... it's.... you... your best friend, Alya!" He gasped, making her gasp in surprise before she clapped her hands together.

"Aww! That's great!" She gasped. "I can set you up! Oh my gosh, you'd be so cute as a couple!!"

"No, we wouldn't! I can't date Nino!" Alya gasped in her ear. "He's like a brother,"

"But he'll be so sad if you don't," She pouted, getting another confused look of Nino. "I mean it'll be so sad if you don't tell her,"

"Ok, listen. This whole date thing isn't happening," Alya gasped. Marinette went to argue back but stopped when she saw Max and Kim run by looking terrified.

"Kim? Max? What's wrong?"

"He's coming!!" Kim yelled as he ran.

"Get out of here!!" Max gasped, following him. Marinette looked surprised before the sound of animals got her attention. Nino gasped and quickly got up before running as fast as he could out of there. Marinette got up as well and turned to run but her path was blocked by an elephant and a lion. She gasped and backed up in another direction but that path was blocked as well. This time by a giraffe and two panthers. Marinette gasped and backed away, scared.

"Nice animals," She gasped, holding up her hands but one of the panthers laughed.

"You look like a good lunch... unless you tell me where that stupid boy went..."

"B-Boy?" She gasped. "You mean Nino?"

"No! The tall one with the red hoodie," He snarled.

"K-Kim?" She gasped as the panther began to walk close to her. "I... um... don't know..."

"Wrong answer," He snarled, pouncing towards her. She screamed, curling into herself to protect her as she closed her eyes but suddenly, she was pulled out the way before he could hurt her. She felt wind on her face and arms carrying her to safety. She opened her eyes and instantly found her breathe caught in her throat as she stared at Anatis. His red and black hair was been swept back by the wind and his aquamarine eyes were looking ahead. He jumped and landed on top of a building before putting her down gently. His hand lingered on hers for a second as he looked at her.

"Stay here, princess. You'll be safe here," He smiled, causing her blush.

"Kay," She blushed, looking at him. He grinned and finally let go of her hand before flying off. "Wow..."

Plagg flew out of her pocket as she watched Anatis heading back to the zoo.

"Well, that was good time. I thought we were about to be lunch," He grinned, causing Marinette to snap out of her stupor.

"Well, time to get this cat to join the fight," She grinned before holding up her hand. "Plagg! Claws out!!"

Plagg got sucked in and a green light surrounded her before disappearing, leaving Lady Noir in Marinette's place. She jumped off the building and used her baton as a way to fly. She landed in the zoo and looked around as animals chased people. She directed some civilians to a building so they could be safe before she hear a scream she recognized as Alya. She jumped into action and ran over as the talking panther stalked towards Nino and Alya. 

"Where is Kim?!" He snarled.

"W-We don't know," Nino gasped, backing away. The Panther snarled and dived at them but the sound of a yoyo caught her attention as Anatis threw his yoyo and captured the Panther. Lady Noir took the chance to jump down to Nino and Alya as Anatis struggled to hold the panther that was trying to break free. 

"Lady Noir! Get them out of here!!" He shouted, pulled back his yoyo.

"Alright, you two. Let's go," She gasped, grabbing them before shoving them into an enclosure. "Stay in here and you'll be safe,"

With that, she slammed the door shut, causing the two of them to look at each other before she ran off and joined Anatis. "Where did he go?"

"He escaped," He frowned. "Turned into an eagle and flew off before I could catch him. Any idea who this person is?"

"No but I know who he's after," She replied, making him rise an eyebrow. "He's after a boy called Kim,"

"Kim? Wait... as Dark Cupid?" He asked, getting a nod off her. "Well, then we better find Kim before our feline friend does,"

"Well, I'm not sure he's just a feline but either way you're right," She smiled before holding her baton out. She pulled him close to her and extended the pole. "I thought a bird's eye view might help,"

"Good thinking, Kitty," He grinned as they headed up high in the sky. He looked around then pointed towards one of the bridges on the Seine as the Panther stalked towards Kim, who looked terrified as he backed away. "There,"

"Alright, let's go!" She gasped before he threw his yoyo. She held onto him as they swung towards the area. She jumped down next to Kim as Anatis landed in front of the Panther, throwing his yoyo towards it as she held up Kim.

"Get to the nearest building and hide in there," She ordered, sneakily placing a tracker on him before pushing him away. He nodded and ran off, just as the Animan transformed into an Eagle again. Anatis threw his yoyo but Animan dived out the way and flew off. 

"Know where Kim when?" He asked as he walked back over to her. She grinned and held up her baton. "Excellent work, Moggy,"

"I have you know I'm a pure breed," She winked before the two of them jumped up into the rooftops and headed to where Kim had gone. To both of their surprises, they came to the Dupain-cheng's bakery. Anatis rose an eyebrow as the two of them landed on Marinette's balcony.

"He should be safe in here. The family who live here are good people," He muttered, causing her to blush slightly. "Plus Panthers or Eagles can't open doors,"

"True but what if he turns into something smaller?" Lady Noir questioned, still impressed that he approved off her family. Though she didn't recall when he had met them. Of course, he could be talking about her. Well, Marinette. She had helped him with the Evillustrator and to get that book back to it's rightful owner. Of course, he didn't know she was Lady Noir but still, it counted. He could be also talking about his civilian life. Deciding it was best not to ask how he knew, she nodded.

"You have a good point, Kitty," He muttered. "But we do have an advantage. We know where to find his prey. I know he'll sniff him out sooner or later but this gives us enough time to make a plan,"

"Alright, let's go talk to my... I mean the owners!" She gasped, pushing her hair back nervously. If Anatis noticed her slip up, he didn't say anything. Instead, he just nodded and jumped down from the balcony with Lady Noir following suit. The two of them walked into the bakery and found her parents surrounding Kim, making sure he was ok. "Ma.. I mean Ma'am,"

"Oh my!" Her mother gasped as her father stared. She really thought for a second they recognized her but then she noticed they were more staring at Anatis, who looked just as worried as she did. Was he concerned they knew his civilian identity? Does that means she knows it? "You're Anatis! You saved our daughter!! Thank you so much!!"

"It's not a problem, Ma'am," He smiled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I was just doing my job,"

"And Lady Noir! You're a very brave young lady!" She gasped as Tom nodded.

"It's such an honor to have our heroes in our bakery but I'm guessing you're here to help this young man," He stated, gesturing to Kim. Anatis nodded and stepped forward.

"Yes but we need to know why this Animan is after you,"

"It's my own fault really. You see there's this new Panther at the zoo so me and my friend, Max went to go check it out and I was boasting that I could beat it in a race. I came first place in the County Athletics Tournament you see and I wanted to see if I could beat the cat and how fast she was but the zookeeper got annoyed at me for saying that I could beat her and then got annoyed that I was stressing the animal out when she was trying to eat," He frowned, looking down. "I didn't mean to upset him. I just wanted to prove I'm the best,"

"I see," Anatis nodded before smiling softly. "Well, I think it's really cool that you got first place in the County Athletics Tournament but even a fast guy like you wouldn't be able to beat a panther. They're designed to be fast,"

"Yeah, I see that now," Kim admitted but he smiled a little. "Do you really it's cool that I won?"

"Of course but let's focus on keeping you off the menu right now," He replied as he paced. His eyes searched around as Tom began to close the doors, changing the sign on the door to say closed. "We should move to the living room. You'll be safe in there,"

"Sure," Sabine nodded before they moved into the living room, followed by Lady Noir as Anatis stayed in the bakery. He was watching the animals outside with a focused look. Sabine picked up the remote and turned off the news as Nadja reported about the animals. She played with her hand as Lady Noir moved over to Kim, noticing the sweatband on his wrist. She moved closer and pointed to it. 

"Can I borrow that?" She asked, causing him to look down at it and nod. He took it off and handed it to her. "Thanks. Lock the doors and stay in here,"

She smiled at them before walking back into the bakery.

"Anatis?" She questioned as he looked at the chaos outside. "Are you ok?"

"Hm?" He asked, looking over at her. "Yeah. It's just... I don't know. I guess I'm just concerned about... this,"

He gestures to the window as animals rampage down the street.

"I think there's more to it," She states before looking at the animals. "But we have a job to do... so we can talk later?"

"I'd like that," He replied, sending her a soft smile. "So we need to get him inside here so we can trap him,"

"Which is why I grabbed this," She replied, holding up Kim's armband before she headed into the hallway. Anatis followed her and watched as she puts the armband around the railing at the end of of the stairs. "Et voila,"

They both ran back into the bakery. Anatis stopped for a second and grabbed an air freshener as she looked back. He sprayed it around both of them, causing her to smile at him.

"Good thinking," She grinned. "Now he won't be able to smell us,"

"Exactly," He smiled, putting it down. "Besides, I've always like the smell of ocean breeze. Any sight of him?"

"Not yet," She replied, frowning as he grabbed a box that her father uses for the Macaroons. 

"We could use to this to capture him in a small form," He muttered.

"Until he turned into something bigger," She retorted back, looking back outside. "We need a bigger cage,"

"That could work," He replied, making her look at him with a confused look. He gently placed his hand under her chin and moved her head so she could see what he meant. "It's not exactly a cage,"

"But it could work to contain him," She grinned, staring at the bus. "Good thinking, Annie but how could we get him inside?"

"We'll have to improvise that," He replied as her ears suddenly twitched.

"He's coming," She gasped, grabbing his arm and pulling him down so they were covered by the doorway. Anatis automatically moved his arm protectively around her as he kept his eyes on the sky. Lady Noir couldn't help but smile a little as he held her.

"It's working," He smiled as she got a whiff of his deodorant and the air fresher. She sniffed a little as it smelt really nice. "He's sniffing Kim out... much like how you're sniffing me.. nice smell?"

"Uh," She blushed, grinning a little. "Y-yeah?"

He shot her a playful grin, causing her to gently punch his arm as they watched the Eagle circling around the outside of the bakery before it flew towards the second entrance. Anatis jumped up and grabbed Lady Noir's hand as they rushed over to the doorway. They waited as the eagle came at the door then slipped through the keyhole in the purple smoke as it turned into a ladybug. It flew over to the sweatband as if it was looking for Kim. Anatis grabbed the box and captured it. 

"A ladybug huh?" Lady Noir grinned as he smiled.

"Smart choice," He replied but then the box started to shake and the purple smoke began to pour out of it. Anatis dropped the box and the two heroes ran into the bakery as the shapeshifter turned into his panther form before he took after them. They rushed through the door and headed towards the door as the shapeshifter followed. "Couldn't have he chosen a slower creature?!"

"I think that was the point!" Lady Noir gasped as they ran over to the bus and jumped inside, with the shapeshifter following. Anatis pushed Lady Noir behind a seat before ducking behind one himself. The two of them watched as the big cat walked through the bus. Anatis' eyes went wide as he noticed the bracelet around the cat's paw. It was an animal tooth but it had a purple glow to it. He waved his hand, getting Lady Noir's attention before pointing to it. She looked at it and turned back to him.

"The akuma," He mouthed, causing her to make an o shape with her mouth as she realized what he meant. The cat got closer, causing her to look towards him. He gave her a look and nodded before taking out his yoyo. She took out her baton before the two of them jumped over the seats and headed towards the driver's seat. Anatis span his yoyo to create a shield. "Try and open the doors,"

"Right!" Lady Noir replied, looking at the doors. "Where is the button for the doors?!"

"Try the driver's area," He suggested as he kept the yoyo spinning. She rushed over to the driver's seat and began pressing the buttons but none of them worked.

"Of course, nothing works!" She hissed, annoyed as Anatis held back the Panther. She noticed the keys weren't in the engine. "No keys!!"

She thumped some more buttons, causing Anatis to look at her. While he looked away, the panther took a chance to change into a bear before he suddenly let out a roar and swiped at Anatis, causing him to drop his yoyo as he got thrown across the bus. He looked up and gulped a little as it growled and lunged at him but Lady Noir blocked it with her baton and kicked his yoyo towards him. He quickly got up and threw his yoyo, wrapping it around the bear, who changed into a ladybug then back into a panther. Anatis frowned a little as he noticed the shapeshifter acting sluggish, like it was tired.

"All these transformations seem to be tiring him out," He stated.

"Then let's leave him to tire himself out! It will make catching his akuma easier," Lady Noir grinned before holding out her hand. "Cataclysm!"

She slammed her hand down on the buttons, causing the bus to go crazy. She grabbed Anatis and jumped out of the bus with him. Not even a few seconds later, the bus completely broke down, trapping the shapeshifter inside. 

"It's not exactly a cage," She states as she placed her hands on her hips.

"But it will do," Anatis stated as Animan turned into a bear. "Let's hope it holds him though,"

"My paws are crossed," She grinned as he turned into a Ladybug again. "Hey... do you think this is _bugging_ him?"

Anatis facepalmed at her joke but she noticed the small smirk on his lips.

"Admit it," She grinned, placing a hand on her chest. "I'm a genius,"

"A genius with a terrible sense of humor," He laughed as the captured akuma turned into a gorilla. "That's new,"

"I guess he can transform into any animal," She replied as he turned back into the panther, falling to the floor. "I hope you're ready to capture that akuma, Love bug. My genius plan is working,"

"You mean our genius plan," He grinned but the bus started to shake violent. "I think we may have assumed too quickly,"

The roof of the bus got ripped open and the shapeshifter climbed out. Lady Noir stated in shock as Anatis went a little pale as they both stared at the t-rex.

"T-that's not fair," She gasped. "Dinosaurs are suppose to be extinct!"

"Yeah... but it's still an animal," He replied as they began to back away but the t-rex jumped and landed in front of them, roaring at them. The two of them looked at each other with shocked expressions.

"Run?" Lady Noir gasped.

"Run," Anatis replied as they both turned around and ran as fast as they can away from the t-rex. The t-rex stomped after them as they ran and went to bite Lady Noir but Anatis grabbed her and pulled her out of the way before it could. The dinosaur instead slammed it's head into the wall of a cafe as the two heroes continued to run. Anatis jumped across the roof of a car and hide behind as Lady Noir jumped across the roof and hid next to him. The dinosaur pulled itself out of the wall and looked around for them but it couldn't see where they were hidden. Anatis carefully took out his yoyo and quietly summoned his lucky charm. He caught it before it fell on the floor. "A car jack? What am I suppose to do with this?"

"Hey, you're the ladybug," Lady Noir grinned as he looked around.

"Nothing is lighting up," He whispered before looking at the dinosaur. "But if we can distract him..."

"Consider it done," She grinned. "You just work out what to do,"

She got up and waved as Anatis stayed low.

"Yoo hoo! Mr can't make up what animal he wants to be!! I'm over here!! Come get me!!" She grinned, causing the t-rex to start chasing her. As soon as it snapped it's jaws, Lady Noir jumped out the way and landed on it's back, grabbing on it's scales as it tried to shake her off. "Yeeha!"

Unfortunately, the dinosaur managed to throw her off and went to bite her. Anatis stood up and threw his yoyo around it's legs, getting it's attention. Lady Noir quickly jumped away, joining him as he yanked it, causing the big lizard to fall down defeated. He frowned a little bit as it just seemed to easy.

"That's weird that we didn't have to use your lucky charm," She stated, shrugging.

"What does it mean?" 

"No idea," She stated as he started to walk towards the dinosaur to get the akuma. Her eyes went wide as she realized why the dinosaur had been so easily defeated. "Anatis! Wait!!!"

The dinosaur roared, causing Lady Noir to pull back as it tried to snap at him. However, the dinosaur lit up in his luck vision and then his car jack lit up.

"I know what to do," He stated before he suddenly ran at it, much to Lady Noir's horror.

"Anatis!!" She screamed, tears in her eyes as he literally jumped into the dinosaur's jaws, which snapped down on him. She felt tears rolling down her face before she took out her baton with an unsteady hand. "Y-you better spit him out right now or I'll make you, you overgrown lizard!!"

However, the dinosaur's eyes suddenly widen as it's jaw was forced open, revealing Anatis was still very much alive. He was using the car jack to force it's jaws open before he stepped out of the mouth as Lady Noir watched in amazement. He walked over to the bracelet and took it before crushing it with his hand. He opened his yoyo and span it around before capturing the akuma with it before he let the now purified butterfly. He walked back over to the now docile dinosaur.

"I'll take that thank you," He grinned, freeing the car jack from it's jaws before he threw it up in the air. "Miraculous Ladybugs!"

The car jack burst into the bug swamp and stormed across the city, restoring it and the animals to their zoo. Animan turned back into the zoo keeper as Anatis walked over to Lady Noir.

"Pound it?" He asked, holding out his fist but she threw her arms around him, hugging him.

"Anatis!" She gasped, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. He gently placed one of his hands on her shoulders and used his free one to wipe away her now falling tears. "Please don't ever do that again. I can't lose you,"

"I'm not going anywhere, Kitten," He whispered before wrapping his arms around her. "I promise,"


	15. Kung Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something wicked is on the menu today....

Luka hummed to himself as he cycled past the Seine and towards the Grand Paris Hotel. It was his last delivery of the day so once that was done, he would to go home and watch the recent episode of World's Greatest Chef. It wasn't something people thought he was into but he loved it. It reminded him of Marinette since it was a cooking show and he also loved watching the cooks create. He found it inspiring. He came to a stop and locked up his bike before taking the food out of the box on his bike. He headed towards the entrance but noticed a huge crowd near a red carpet and a film crew were filming. He looked around and saw the usher who usually kept the doors to the hotel guards. He walked over and tapped his shoulder.

"Yes?" The man asked, glaring at him.

"Sorry to bother you, sir but I have a sushi order for Miss Bourgeois but well, the door way is blocked. Can you direct me to a second entrance so I get this to her?" He asked, holding up the food bag. The usher nodded and led him over to the staff entrance. "Thank you,"

The usher merely nodded as Luka walked through the door, which lead straight into the hotel. Luka looked at the delivery address before he walked over to the lift and pressed the call button. It came down and he walked inside before pressing the button for the top floor. He hummed to himself softly as the lift went up. He tapped his food as Tikki popped her head out. 

"You got a tune in your head?" She asks, making him smile.

"I always have a tune in my head," He smiled, causing her to smile back.

"That's because you're true artist, Luka!" She declared, flying around excitedly. 

"Easy there, Tikki. There's CCTV in this lift," He gasped, clearly concerned but she only giggled and flew back over to him.

"Don't worry, Luka. Us Kwamis can't be seen on any form of film," She explained. "So to anyone watching this footage, it looks like you're on your own!"

"Well, that's a reassuring," He smiled as the lift came to a stop. He opened his hoodie so she could hid in it. She flew inside and he walked out of the lift before heading over to the door of the penthouse. He knocked on the door and waited. A small girl with glasses and ginger hair in a bob length answered it. She was wearing a white shirt with a patterned jumper over it and blue shorts with black tights. He felt like he had seen her before then his mind clicked in place. He had seen her once or twice as Luka but mostly as Anatis. She was Chloe's second in command and he had come across her during the Horrorifcator incident and when he asked for Marinette's help with The Evillustrator, among over times. She looked at him and he just shot her a smile as he held up the box.

"Sushi for Miss Bourgeois?" He asked. 

"Ohh, that was quicker then usual," She gasped, taking the box. "The payment went through ok?"

"Yes. It's all good," He smiled as she grinned. "Enjoy your meal,"

He turned to walk away but the lift opened, revealing Chloe. 

"That stupid girl!! How dare she say my clothes are awful?!" She muttered, angrily to herself before she stopped and saw him. "Who are you?"

"Oooh, Chloe! Your sushi is here!!" The small girl gasped, rushing past Luka with the box but she tripped, sending the box flying. Chloe's mouth opened in shock but Luka moved fast, catching both the girl and the box of sushi. "Oh!"

"Are you ok, Miss?" He asked, causing her to blush lightly. Chloe, however, snatched the box from him.

"Sabrina! How could you nearly drop my sushi! Don't you know I won't be having any of the dish today?!" She gasped as Luka helped Sabrina back on her feet. "And you should haven't tripped her up!! It's ridiculous!! Utterly ridiculous!! Come on, Sabrina!!"

With that, she turned on her heel and headed inside.

"Coming, Chloe!!" Sabrina gasped, fluttering before she turned to Luka. "Thank you for stopping me from falling,"

"Um.. no problem," He smiled before heading back to the lift as Sabrina ran into Chloe's room. He pressed the button and walked into the lift before pressing the ground floor button. Tikki flew back out.

"Well, she's just mean!!" She gasped, crossing her little arms.

"Tell me about it," He gasped, rolling her eyes. "Poor Marinette has to put up with her all the time,"

"Poor girl," She sighed as the lift came to a stop. She hid back in his hoodie as the door's opened and he walked out of it, once again humming to himself. Even a brat like Chloe couldn't get the music out of his head. 

"Maybe I shouldn't have said though things to her," The familiar voice of Marinette made him stop. He looked over and saw her stood next to Adrien. He smiled a little painfully before turning and heading towards the exit. "Luka?"

He stopped, having been caught. He didn't want to interrupt her time with Adrien, especially since she was actually able to talk to him. He turned around and faced them as she waved at him. He waved back as the two of them walked over.

"Hey," He smiled. "What are you two doing here?"

Adrien gave him a look, which caused him to realize how he said that in an accusing manner.

"I'm sorry," He gasped. "That came off rude,"

"Oh, no! It didn't!!" Marinette gasped, waving her hands to try and reassure him. "We're here for my great uncle !! He's the world's greatest chef!!"

"Well, not yet," Adrien cut in before facing Luka. "He's the guest competitor on World's Greatest Chef. I've been translating for him as his English and his french isn't good. I really think he has a great chance at winning,"

"Wait.. your great uncle is competing on World's Greatest Chef?!" Luka gasped, facing Marinette who grinned shyly and nodded. "That's so cool. I can't wait to see that episode!"

"Y-you watch the show?" She asked, a little surprised. Luka went red a little and grinned playfully.

"It's a guilty pleasure of mine," He admitted, causing Adrien to click his fingers.

"Hey, why don't you come on the set with us?!" He gasped, causing both Marinette and Luka to look at him. "We'll be watching the judging soon,"

"Adrien, that's a great idea!" Marinette gasped, excitedly before she turned to Luka. "Assuming you have nothing to do right now? Actually, why are you in the hotel? Not that you're not allowed to be.. it's a public place and you're totally allowed to go wherever you want,"

"Oh, I was just delivering some food," He smiled. "In fact, I just need to clock off and I'll be able to join you,"

"Oh do you need to go back to your place of work?" Adrien asked but Luka shook his head and took out his phone before logging onto the app his company uses and clicked the clock off option. Usually, he would wait until he cycled back in case another job came up but he was good to clock off now as his shift had just ended.

"Ok, all done," He grinned. "Lead the way,"

The three of them walked towards the restaurant area and moved behind the cameras. Luka looked around in awe as he had never been on a set before. To his surprise, Jagged Stone rolled up to them and greeted Marinette like she was an old friend. Part of him wasn't surprised though as he had turned up and asked for her help with a new guitarist. Of course then Desperda had turned up and tried to capture Jagged and other people. She had been defeated by Aspik and Ryuko quickly though. She was one of their more successful akumas but part of him would hope she never turned up again, even as Anatis.

"Marinette!! How's my favorite designer?!" He gasped, hugging her. 

"I'm good thanks, Mr Stone," She gasped but he laughed and shook his head.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Uncle Jagged?!" He bellowed out before turning to Luka. "Hey, you're Anarka's lad!! How's your mother doing these days?"

"O-oh... she's good thanks," He gasped, surprised Jagged even remembered but before they could say anything else, the director called him over. He waved to the three of them and walked over to his place on the table. 

"So I knew you were familiar with Jagged but... Uncle Jagged?" Luka asked, causing Marinette to grin shyly.

"Oh, well... I kind of made him his favorite pair of glasses..."

"She also designed his latest album cover!!" Adrien gasped. "I even have a signed copy. Signed by Marinette herself!"

"That's so cool, Marinette," Luka grinned, gently ruffling her hair.

"Oh, it's nothing... you really think so?" She blushed as the soup was brought in.

"Like I've said before, you're amazing," He smiled, causing her to blush even more as Adrien nodded and grinned in agreement. However, their nice moment was spoiled by the judges as they spat out Wang Cheng's soup.

"What is this?!" Alec declared, spitting it out. Mayor Bourgeois spat it out discreetly as the camera landed on him.

"I don't think this would fare well with our guests," He gasped, nervously and slightly disappointed. He had been looking so forward to this. "I'll give it a three out of ten,"

Wang Cheng frowned as he watched the camera move across to Chloe, who had a smug look on her face.

"Seeing that it seems pretty unappetizing, maybe I'll pass on the tasting," She gasped, waving her hand before she picked up an empty plate. "But I'll still give it a zero,"

Luka frowned deeply as Marinette looked distort, watching her uncle's dream disappearing before them. Adrien was frowning deeply too. 

"Blah!! It's like kissing the singer from the Zombeats!" Jagged declared, frowning before he also showed an empty place. "Negative Zero!"

"I'm sorry but it's inedible," Mrs. Césaire declared sadly as she had been looking forward to trying it and possibly having it on the restaurant's menu. She held up a place with one star on it. "I'll give it one out of ten,"

"Uh... I.. I..." Cheng started but he stopped and walked over to the table as Marinette flinched. Luka frowned deeply as he had an idea of what exactly had happened and he suspected Marinette and Adrien were thinking the same thing. The three of them watched as Cheng tried the soup, only for him to spit it out too. "I don't understand. I never put any of these ingredients in. There is mistake. Someone sabotage soup!"

The judges looked at each other and Luka narrowed his eyes as he saw Chloe smirked. Alec got up and walked over to Cheng.

"I'm sorry, Cheng Shifu but I'm also giving you zero out of ten," He explained, holding up the plate. Luka frowned even more as he felt sorry for the sad looking man. His heart song was crying out for justice and in shame. "Which brings your score is 0.8 out of 10, the lowest so far. Your celestial soup will therefore not be on the hotel's menu this year and you will not be named... World's greatest chef!!"

"And cut!" The director called as Cheng looked down. Chloe got up and walked off as a small purple petal fell down from her shirt, causing Marinette to gasp as she saw it.

"This isn't right," She gasped, looking at both Luka and Adrien. "I'm sure Chloe is behind it,"

"I think so too. Just before the judging, she had sushi delivered to her," Luka mumbled, making Marinette frown deeper. "She mentioned to her friend that she wasn't having any of the dish today..." 

"I'd like to say you're both wrong," Adrien sighed, shaking his head. "But I know her too well,"

Marinette rushed over to her uncle as he headed to the kitchen. She gently touched his shoulder, making him look at her.

"Uncle Cheng, I'm sure it's not your fault. In fact, I know it's not," She tried to reassure him before glaring at where Chloe was. "I'm sure Chloe is behind this. It was... it was actually because of me. I provoked her,"

Despite her explanation, Cheng shook his head.

"Shame is on Celestial Soup," He stated, frowning. "I shall never be world's greatest chef,"

"No! Uncle Cheng!" Marinette gasped but Luka gently put his hand on her shoulder as her eyes filled with tears. "It's my fault, Luka. I should have never provoked her,"

"It's not your fault," He whispered, rubbing her arm. "Chloe's just a spoil brat,"

"Luka's right. It's not your fault," Adrien piped up. "But still it's horrible to lose face in china,"

"Why don't we wait for him downstairs?" Luka suggested, causing her to nod and him to gently guide her to the lift. Adrien kind of stayed back. "You coming as well?"

"Sure," He nodded and got into the lift with them. They rode it down before walking over to the hotel desk. Marinette leaned gently on Luka as Adrien leaned against the desk. "So how did you get into World's Greatest Chef then?"

"Hmm... oh... well... Jagged Stone is a guest on it and I figured that if he was willing to go on it as a guest then it might be good.. so I watched it and now I really like it," Luka admitted, grinning a little as Marinette straightened up, wiping her eyes. "You ok now?"

"Y-yeah," She smiled softly. "Thanks, Luka,"

"No worries, Mari," He smiled but it was short lived as one of the techs from the show ran through the lobby. 

"Get out!!" He shouted, panicked as he was chased by small, weird looking things. They looked like flying dumplings. "Hurry!!"

One of them stopped in front of them and opened a mouth, which projected a video.

"Not polite to leave table without permission," The akuma on the video declared. "Cut off all exits!"

"That doesn't sound good," Luka gasped as Adrien ran over to the doors as a golden slime covered them. He tried to push it open but it wouldn't budge. Luka rushed over and tried to help but again no luck. Marinette came over and frowned as it started to leak through the door.

"What's that?" She asked as Adrien leaned down and dipped his finger in it.

"Caramel?" He questioned before licking it. "Hmm. Might taste good but it's completely indestructible. It looks like we're trapped inside,"

"My great uncle is still upstairs," Marinette gasped, panicked. Luka gently placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Marinette. I'll go look for him," He declared.

"Thanks, Luka," She smiled before turning to Adrien. "We should try and find a way out. I'll take the left, you take the right,"

"Alright," Adrien agreed as Luka nodded.

"I'll meet you two back here as soon as I've found Marinette's great uncle," Luka nodded before heading to the fire escapes. He stopped and looked back at them. "Be careful, you two,"

"You too," Marinette called out. He nodded and took off, running through the doors. He ran up a few stairs but ducked down when he saw one of the flying dumplings. It was projecting another live stream. 

"You will taste Kung Food's Soup," The villain declared, making Luka frown as he listened. "Everyone become my servant and then Kung Food will become World's Greatest Chef,"

"Oh no," Luka whispered as he realized who Kung Food really was. Tikki flew out and looked at him worried. "Marinette's great Uncle Wang Cheng has been akumatized. We have to help him. Tikki! Spots on!!"

The red light over took him and then disappeared, leaving Anatis in his place. He ran back downstairs and through the fire exit before running to the lobby as Lady Noir jumped into the lobby too, landing in front of him. 

"Anatis?" She gasped, clearly surprised to see him.

"Lady Noir?" He replied, just as surprised. However, to both of their surprise, a third person joined them. Lady Noir rose an eyebrow as Anatis stared in completely shock. Standing in front of him was Aspik. Anatis didn't know what to say but Lady Noir looked at him, slightly hurt.

"You gave out a miraculous?" She asked, frowning. He snapped his head at her in surprise before shaking his head.

"No, I didn't," He states, feeling a little pale. Did Master Fu give Aspik his miraculous back? "Um.. excuse me for one minute... Don't go anywhere, Aspik. Lady Noir, keep an eye on him,"

"Ok... Wait... Aspik? As in... the owner of the snake miraculous?" She questioned as Anatis took out his yoyo and dialed Master Fu's number.

"Hello?"

"Master Fu," He stated in a stern voice.

"Anatis... this is unusual. Are you in danger?" He asked, concern clear in his voice.

"No, Master. I'm ok but I'm confused. Did you return the Snake Miraculous to Aspik?" 

"What? No. If I decided to do such a thing, I would have told you," He replied, now confused. Anatis frowned and moved farther away from the other two.

"Check the miracle box, Master," He whispered. "I don't know how but Aspik may have stolen the snake miraculous back,"

"He is there now?" Master Fu asked, now both confused and concerned.

"Yes, Master," Anatis replied. He heard Fu place the phone on the side and move away. He frowned to himself before a few seconds later, he heard Fu come back. "Are you back, Master?"

"Yes and I'm not sure if this is good news but the snake miraculous is still in the miracle box," He replied, causing the color to drain out of Anatis' face. "All of the miraculous are accounted for,"

"You mean... he... he's not wearing a miraculous at all?!" He gasped, now extremely worried.

"Yes... that means he doesn't have the power of second chance,"

"Or the protection of the Miraculous... he could get really hurt," He stated, frowning.

"Anatis, what are you going to do?" Master Fu asked but Anatis narrowed his eyes.

"Don't worry, Master," He stated in a calm voice. "I'll take care off this,"

He hung up and walked over to the desk before going through the draws. He smirked when he found something he was looking for before walking back over to Lady Noir and Aspik.

"So when do we go after the Akuma?" Aspik asked. 

"We will be going after it in a few seconds... once I've taken care of a problem," He stated, taking out the roll of duct tape. Aspik gulped and backed away.

"Anatis... surely we can talk about this..." He stated, a little frightened as Anatis yanked the tape open. Lady Noir slipped behind Aspik and pushed a chair behind him then forced him to sit on it. Anatis then taped him to it so he couldn't escape or interfere. "Oh, come on! I know I gave up Sass but this isn't fair! I'm back now! I can help!!"

Anatis looked around before wheeling him over to a desk, as Lady Noir sat on it and waved at him.

"Please, let me help!!" He cried out as she blew him a kiss. Anatis shook his head and continued.

"I'm sorry, Aspik but I can't fight the akuma and have to keep an eye on you," He stated as he moved past the desk and closed the small door, locking it so Aspik was trapped inside there. "I know that you're not wearing a miraculous,"

"I have body armor on though and I can help. I might not have superpowers but I can still help," He gasped as Anatis placed the tape down.

"I'm sorry but this is for your own good," He stated. "I'll come back for you once the akuma has been defeated. Lady Noir, let's go!!"

"Righto!" She grinned before blowing another kiss to Aspik. "Have fun, Snake Boi,"

With that, she moved over to Anatis.

"Phew! After all that, I'm starving," She grinned, flicking her hair.

"Then let's go eat," He grinned back, running towards the lift. He pressed it but frowned as it didn't come down. "It's jammed,"

"Anatis, Lady Noir," The voice of Kung Food made them both turn around and see a live stream of Kung Food. "You soon have privilege to be ingredients in Kung Food's Soup,"

"Cannibalism?" Anatis frowned as Lady Noir made a face. "That's disturbing,"

"I'll say," Aspik called out from the desk.

"But first, you taste our special of the day," He continued as the lift pinned and opened, revealing Jagged Stone, holding what appeared to be a giant squid mace.

"Seafood appetizers," He declared.

"Seafood?!" Aspik called again. "This 'scampi' happening!! Oh, oh! Can he carry a tun-a?!"

"Aspik! Shut up!" Anatis gasped, looking back but Lady Noir pulled him out the way, saving him from been hit and landing on top of him.

"Careful," She grinned as she sat on top of him. "You could have got hit,"

"It would help if Aspik shut up," He stated before grinning as an idea popped in his head.

"Oooh, looks like there's gonna be a big fight in the fish restaurant!!" Aspik gasped. "The fish are gonna be battered!"

"Can you distract Jagged for a few minutes?" He asked, getting a grin off her.

"You got a way to shut him up?" She jerked her head at Aspik. Anatis nodded as she got off him and helped him up. "Ok then! Already, Jagged! Let's rock!!"

She ran at him and began to fight him as Anatis ran over to the desk. He jumped over it and grabbed the tape as Aspik cracked another joke. He ripped off a piece, causing Aspik to look at him.

"Oh, come on. You've already taped me to a chair!"

"Your jokes are awful and extremely distracting," He stated, covering Aspik's mouth with the tape before he joined the fight, dodging Jagged's attacks. "That's not very rock and roll of you, Jagged!"

"Rock's one thing but soup's another!" He declared. "Once I'm done with you two, you'll be mince meat,"

He charged at them, causing them to back flip out of the way. Lady Noir took out her baton and rushed at Jagged, nodding to Anatis, who also rushed at him but as she clashed weapons with Jagged, he slide under his legs and wrapped his yoyo around his leg. He went to charge at Lady Noir but Anatis pulled him back, causing him to fall over before he pointed to the open cupboard. Lady Noir nodded as he freed his yoyo and jumped over to the cupboard. 

"Hey, Jagged!" He yelled out as the rock star got up, grabbing his sword. Anatis grinned and held up his hand, signalling for Jagged to attack him. "Come at me,"

Jagged made a battle cry and charged at Anatis, who moved to the side last minute and stuck out his food, causing the charging Jagged to lost his balance and fall into the cupboard. Anatis threw his yoyo and used it to steal his sword before closing the door then Lady Noir slid a chair under the handle as she sat on it. She held her fist and Anatis tapped it with his, all while Aspik watched in amazement. The two of them ran to the lift and got in. Anatis pressed the button for the top floor and leaned against the wall as the lift went up.

"So... you just tied up and gagged your old partner?" Lady Noir asked, causing him to look at her. "Are you still sore about him abandoning you?"

"He never abandoned me and he wasn't my 'old' partner," He corrected. "He and Ryuko gave up their miraculous because they didn't have faith in me and now he walts back, expecting it to be the same and without a miraculous! What the hell was he thinking?! He could have gotten hurt! Or worst, killed!!"

"Come on, Annie," She purred. "An extra hand wouldn't have been so bad right?

"I couldn't risk it,"

"I don't understand," She admitted.

"Noir, the miraculous make us almost invulnerable. They enhance our skills, meaning we're faster and stronger," He explained. "Without one, Aspik is basically just a civilian in fancy dress. He would have been more of a hindrance then a help,"

"So that's why you tied him up.." She muttered, causing him to nod before the lift suddenly stopped. "Um.. weren't we suppose to be going up?"

"End of the ride I think," Anatis replied as the doors pinned and opened. In front of them stood Mayor Bourgeois. Like Jagged Stone, his eyes were yellow and orange and he was holding a pair of nunchucks made out of sausages and potatoes.

"Royal Hotpot with it's giant smoked sausages!" He declared, spinning it around him as both Lady Noir and Anatis watched him with concern. 

"Looks like a food fight is coming our way," Lady Noir grinned.

"Then I hope you're ready for seconds," Anatis grinned back before the two of them charged at him. He charged back, spinning his weapon then throwing it at them. They jumped but it wrapped around their ankles, allowing him to throw them through a door, causing them to land on a large, red sofa. Lady Noir gently rubbed her head as

"Welcome to the world famous suite 36 of this hotel," 

"If we're not careful, we'll end up on the menu," Anatis declared, getting up. Lady Noir gasped, looking freaked out. 

"You're no competition, Anatis!" Mayor Bourgeois declared, charging at them and trying to hit them with his weapon. Anatis dodged it as Lady Noir jumped back but he managed to knock them both back. Lady Noir jumped back up as Anatis pushed himself off the wall. She spun her baton but he caught her arm with his nunchucks and pulled her over to him. He smirked evilly at her and pulled her close, ready to grab her ring. Her eyes widen as he moved his fingers to it but Anatis cleared his throat.

"Wrong superhero, Bourgeois!" He shouted, grinning at him as he spun his yoyo. "I bet you don't know how to do this!"

He spun his yoyo around himself in a fancy way, causing Mayor Bourgeois to tut.

"Ready, Anatis?" He smirked before repeating his actions, only his food-chucks got caught up in the chandelier. He gasped and tried to pull it down but ended up bringing it down on him, which resulted in him tying himself up. Anatis ran over to Lady Noir and helped her up. 

"Nice work, Bug-a-boo," Lady Noir grinned before looking up. "Shall we go meet the head chef?"

Lady Noir moved closer to him and gently pull her arm around his waist as he held on to her baton before she extended it so they went through the hole, landing in the restaurant. 

"We're almost there," She grinned, putting her baton back to it's normal side and hooking it on her belt. "We'll definitely have to catch some diner after this,"

"Let's just keep our head in the game, Kitten," He grinned as one of the flying dumplings came over. "Here we go again,"

"Kung Food is generous," The akuma stated on the living stream. "No need to chose between cheese and desert. You can have both,"

The lift to the top of the hotel pinned and Mrs. Cesaire walked out of the lift. She had a bow made from macaroons and arrows made from cake. Next to her was Alec Cataldi.

"Watch this spectacular demonstration of the famous thousand flying cakes!!" Alec announced as Mrs. Cesaire started to fire arrows at them. They both used their weapons to deflect the arrows. "Ooh ho. Our guests seemed to have few tricks up their sleeves but how will they fair against the blinding stinky cheese bombs?!"

He began to fire at them. Lady Noir put her baton away and dodged them as Anatis knocked on with his yoyo, only for it to explode in his eyes, causing them to water.

"Urg. He's right," He stated, rubbing his eyes. "This cheese really strings your eyes,"

Lady Noir frowned but started to dodge the arrows again as Mrs. Cesaire started to fire them again. She landed a kick to her, knocking her back before the two of them fought each other. Lady Noir jumped on her back as she tried to kick and launched off her, making her stumble forward. Mrs. Cesaire recovered and started to fire at her, causing Lady Noir to dodge them as she ran towards Alec.

"Ha, ha. You're no match for my- hey!" He stated as she moved next to him. She shot him a cheeky grin and jerked her thumb at Mrs. Cesaire, who just fired an arrow at her. Lady Noir jumped out the way, causing it to hit him which in turn caused him to drop one of his cheese bombs which then rolled over to Mrs. Cesaire and explored in her face, blinding her. Lady Noir rushed over to Anatis who was blinking. 

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yep. I'm good," He replied, blinking. "I think I want to complain to the head chef,"

"Then let's go find him," She grinned before they ran into the lift and pressed the button to go up. "Sooo... you know it's ok to still be pissed at Aspik right?"

"I know that but really I'm not,"

"But you tied him up,"

"To keep him out of trouble," He pointed out, making her raise an eyebrow. "Come on. He would have hindered us,"

"Oh, I agree," She grinned coyly before gently nudging his side. "But there's nothing wrong with admitting that you got some satisfaction from it,"

"What? No! I..." He started but she grinned at him, causing him to roll his eyes a little. "Alright... but only a little... don't tell anyone though,"

"Don't worry," She grinned. "This will stay between you and me, Annie,"

"Thanks," He smiled softly, causing her heart to flutter a little. "Now let's go stop Kung Food,"

"Yes, sir!" She mock-saluted as the door opened. Anatis' eyes went wide as he saw Chloe slowly been lowered into boiling soup. Lady Noir instantly stepped up, throwing her baton at the rope, breaking it. Anatis dived across the swimming pool and caught Chloe before she fell into it. He landed on the other side, holding her in his arms.

"Anatis!!" She gasped before frowning. "What took you so long?! Uh I thought you cared about me!! Just you wait- uh!"

"Oops," Anatis grinned as he 'accidentally' dropped her. "I lost my grip,"

"Oh no! My brat soup will be so flavorless without main ingredient," Kung Food growled, making Anatis frowned.

"I'm really not comfortable with the low key cannibalism," He muttered as Lady Noir stepped forward, holding up her hands.

"I know you're more honorable then this, Cheng Shifu!" She gasped but he shook his head.

"I am not Cheng Shifu! I am Kung Food, the greatest Chef in the world!" He declared, throwing up his hands before he pointed his fingers at them. "And no one will stop me from finishing my brat soup!!"

He pulled out Tonfas made from sushi.

"Get back, Chloe!!" Anatis declared, causing the girl to get up and run off to a safe area as Kung Food charged at them.

"I'll take care you myself!!" He shouted as Anatis dodged his moves before landing a kick to him. Lady Noir dived over him and landed two kicks to Kung Food, knocking the Tonfas out of his hands. She back-flipped over to the pool and straightened up, catching the Tonfas in her hands as Anatis dodged his attacks with his next weapons, which was a breadstick staff. He back-flipped out of the way as Lady Noir jumped over and took over the fight. She blocked his attacks and managed to knock the breadstick out of his hands.

"Lady Noir! I think the akuma is in his chef's hat!" Anatis shouted as she dodged another attack.

"Got it!" She gasped, running at him but Kung Food blew a red dust at her, causing her to cry out in pain. "Ah! It burns!"

"Like it spicy?!" Kung Food laughed as Anatis threw up his yoyo.

"Lucky charm!!" He called out, summoning his magic. He caught the credit card machine and rose an eyebrow. "A check?"

"Well, someone has to pay the bill," Lady Noir grinned, taking out her baton as Kung Food reached into his bag again but this time, he pulled out a huge sword made out of pizza. Both Anatis and Lady Noir gasped as Kung Food laughed.

"You think you can beat me with a piece of paper?!" He shouted, causing Lady Noir to grin.

"Says the guy who tried to defeat us with food," She grinned. "I'll keep him entrained while you work out what to do with that, Annie,"

Before he could agree, she ran towards Kung Food and began to fight him as Anatis looked around. He ducked as Kung Food swung his blade and continued to look around as the soup lit up then the check. He grinned and pulled the paper out before he threw it into the soup. He waved it up, allowing it to dry before throwing it. It wrapped around Kung Food, just as he was about to bring the sword down on her. 

"Lady Noir, destroy his bag," He ordered as she got up. "That's where he gets the weapons,"

"You got it," She grinned before holding out her hand. "Cataclysm!"

She ran over and swiped her hand over his bag, destroying it. He fell down, letting go of his blade, which landed in the floor. It turned to dust and was blown away in the wind. Lady Noir grabbed his chef hat and threw over to Anatis who tore in half, freeing the akuma before he opened his yoyo and threw it towards the akuma, capturing it before he released it.

"Bye, bye, little butterfly," He whispered before grabbing the card machine and throwing it in the air. "Miraculous ladybugs!"

The magic bugs flew across the hotel, restoring it as Kung Food turned back into Cheng, who looked around confused. Lady Noir picked up the restored chef's hat and handed it back to him. 

"Uh what happened?" He asked, holding his head.

"You were akumatized, Mr Cheng," Anatis stated, helping him up. "But everything is ok now,"

"Ah.. not good," He replied before bowing to them. "Forgive me for the trouble I caused,"

"No need, sir," Anatis smiled. "But we must be off,"

"Don't forget we have to sort out one little detail," Lady Noir purred as they headed downstairs and back into the Lobby, where Aspik was still tied up. Anatis looked over at Lady Noir, who grinned before he sighed and freed him

"I can't believe you tied me up!" Aspik gasped. "I could have taken on Kung Food by myself!"

"I haven't got time for this right now," Anatis stated as his earrings beeped. "Come to the Eiffel tower tonight and we'll discuss this later..."

"Right..." Aspik nodded. 

"Bring Ryuko if you can," Anatis nodded before leaving the hotel and flying off. Lady Noir saluted Aspik before disappearing as well. Aspik sighed and ran off too. A few seconds later, Luka came back into the hotel and took out his phone before dialing Marinette's number but it went straight voicemail.

"Marinette... where are you?" He whispered, frowning.

"Luka!!" Her voice called out and caused him to look over at her. She ran over and hugged him. "You're ok!"

"I am," He smiled, hugging her back as he tried to be careful not to crush the flowers she was holding. "I'm glad you are ok,"

"Yeah," She blushed. "Where's Adrien?"

"I'm here," He smiled, walking towards them and waving. "Let's go see Cheng-Shufu,"

"Good thinking," Luka nodded before the three of them headed to the kitchen. Cheng was working on a new version of the soup. Marinette walked up to him as Luka and Adrien watched her. She smiled softly and offered him the flowers.

"Would you be able to teach me how to make Celestial soup, Cheng-Shufu?" She asked, softly. 

"With pleasure, Marinette," He smiled before beginning to teach her.

"Cooking needs no words," Adrien smiled as he watched her and Cheng cooking.

"Yeah..." Luka replied. His eyes weren't on the ingredients but on Marinette.

"Seriously?!" Chloe's voice echoed, ruining the moment. "Still making soup? I told you I hate soup!"

"Well then it's a good job you're not on the jury anymore," Luka grinned as everyone watched her. "I think it's a good thing that your father kicked you off,"

"I wasn't kicked off, pizza boy!" She gasped. "I resigned!"

"Sure," He smiled, walking over to Marinette and Cheng. "I think you two have got this covered,"

"Yeah... let's let the real jury decide," Adrien piped in, causing Chloe to storm off as Alec came over.

"Time to do this again," He smiled as Marinette and Cheng served up the soup in bowls. She placed the bowls in front of the judges before handing one to Luka and one to Adrien. The two of them thanked her before she grabbed a bowl for herself. The three of them ate the soup as they watched the judges try it.

"Wow, this is amazing," Luka smiled as they gave Cheng the highest score he had ever seen on the show, making him the final winner of the show. Alec announced it and even got Marinette to stand with her uncle, who announced it was no longer called Celestial soup but he had renamed it Marinette Soup. Marinette blushed and grinned as Luka smiled from afar.

(***)

"So are you ok?" Lady Noir asked as they waited for Aspik and Ryuko to turn up. Anatis was pacing around, looking nervous as he did. "We can go if you want,"

"No... I have to do this," He replied, looking at her. "But part of me hopes... that they don't turn up..."

"I get that," She smiled before gently nudging him. "Whatever happens, I'm not going anyway,"

"Thanks, Kitten," He smiled but it fell slightly as the lift pinged and the doors opened. He took a deep breathe as Aspik stepped out, followed by Ryuko. "You came,"

"I didn't think she would be here," Ryuko stated, glaring at Lady Noir, who actually hissed but Anatis held up his hand.

"Of course, she's here," He replied. "After all, we're Anatis and Lady Noir..."

He looked at the two ex-heroes with a harsh look.

"We're a team," He stated, making Aspik frown. "Aspik, I assume you told Ryuko about today's incident,"

"He did," She replied. "I've already told him but I don't understand why I'm here,"

"Because we need to talk," Anatis replied.

"Then talk,"

"Aspik..." Anatis sighed, looking at the snake. "I understand you want to help... but... don't ever do that again! It was reckless and stupid. You could have been hurt or killed,"

"Look, just because I don't have my miraculous doesn't mean I can't be a hero,"

"Actually, it does," Lady Noir butted in. "To quote the bug... 'the miraculous make us almost invulnerable. They enhance our skills, meaning we're faster and stronger meaning you're basically a civilian in fancy dress'..."

"Look, you and Ryuko gave up your miraculous and you have to live with that," Anatis sighed before turning to leave. However, he stopped and turned back around. "I'm only gonna say this once. Do not engage with any akumas and stay out of our way,"

"Who put you in charge?!" Ryuko growled.

"Uh... you did when you abandoned me and basically forced me to deal with the akumas alone!" Anatis growled back, shocking both of them. "You don't not get to walts back into the hero life and expect to act like nothing happened,"

"Ok so we made a mistake-" Aspik started but Anatis cut him off.

"Made a mistake?!" He gasped, annoyed. "You abandoned your kwamis and gave up your miraculous but now you want a chance to play hero again?! Well, it doesn't work that way. Go home. I don't even want to see you at the sight of an akuma attack again. Come on, kitten,"

"Oh, come on! That's not fair!"

"No! What's not fair is you basically leaving me to fight Hawkmoth alone!" Anatis suddenly shouted, causing both Ryuko and Aspik to step back in slight fear.

"You've managed fine," Aspik argued. "And now you have Lady Noir,"

"And what if I hadn't? What if she never turned up?" He asked, making Aspik and Ryuko frown. "Did either you even think about the consequences of your actions? Did you think about what could have happened if I couldn't handle myself?! What if Hawkmoth had gotten the Ladybug Miraculous?! What if Paris had fallen?! Is that what you two wanted?!"

"No! Of course we don't want Paris to fall,"

"Really?! Cause from my point of view, it sure as hell looked like it! You two would rather see Paris fall then work with me! What if I became an akuma because of that?! Did you ever think about that?!" He shouted. "Did you ever think how hurtful that was?! You didn't even try to work with me.... Am I really that bad?"

Both Ryuko and Aspik were speechless as they saw how sad he looked. 

"Do you really hate me that much that you would rather see Paris fall?" He asked, pain clear in his crystal blue eyes. Ryuko looked down and Aspik frowned deeply. 

"Me and Aspik... we were a team... we were good at what we did but we were never good enough to have the ladybug miraculous... we knew of it but when we asked, the master said it was too dangerous to use... then out of the blue... you appear, wielding the very miraculous we weren't allowed to even see..." Ryuko explained, frowning as Aspik stepped up.

"We got jealous... you were successful where we failed... you are able to cleanse the akumas and fix any damage done..." Aspik continued. "We knew the master would expect us to follow you without question... you're the hero of the Ladybug... you are the most powerful of us..."

"And we forgot that underneath the mask... is a person capable of feeling," Ryuko continued before bowing to Anatis as Aspik did the same. "I'm sorry... I let my feelings overtake me and in doing so, I put Paris in danger and I hurt you... You have my deepest apology and I understand that you will not trust me enough to have me back on your team..."

"I am also sorry, Anatis," Aspik added in. "I also let my feelings get the better of me... which is why me and Ryuko want to give you an act of trust..."

The two of them took off their masks, revealing who they were underneath.

"Adrien Agreste and Kagami Tsurugi," Lady Noir gasped but Anatis stepped forward. 

"I appreciate this gesture of good will but I'm not giving you your miraculous back," He stated, looking to the side. "I will however pass this on to the master for future reference in case we need the power of the snake and dragon again. Until then... go home and stay away from akumas. Lady Noir, let's go,"

"Bye, bye!!" She grinned before they both left, flying off. They landed on the roof of the school and sat down, looking at the full moon. "You ok?"

"Yeah... I feel better..." He smiled, looking at her. "Thanks for been here tonight,"

"Anytime, Annie,"


	16. Princess Fragrance (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis faces a fancy akuma alone when his partner is brain-washed by her highness....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chuān wèi máfan = Kwami Trouble
> 
> This was quite fun to write but now I'm tired as it's nearly 5am here. Hope you enjoy it :)

"Anatis! Lady Noir!!" Nadja shouted, rushing over with her camera man and a microphone in her hand. They had just defeated the Magician of Misfortune, who had a plan to make the Eiffel tower disappear. Anatis was leaning down next to the young man who had been the Magician. He was wrapped up in a blanket with a hot coco in his hands, keeping him warm from the rain. "Got a moment, Anatis?"

"You're gonna be ok?" He asked the kid, who smiled and nodded. "Alright, Nadja. What can I do for you?"

"Are you and Lady Noir any close to capturing Hawkmoth?" She asked, shoving the microphone in his face. He gently pushed it away.

"Rest assured, me and Lady Noir are looking into every possibility to find Hawkmoth," He stated as she came over and leaned against him. "But if anyone knows anything or spots an akuma, please contact the police or alert us on the akuma app. It will really help us if people alert us and the police through the app,"

His earrings beeped as the two of them waved at the camera.

"I'm sorry. I have to go," He grinned, taking out his yoyo. "Bug out!"

He threw his yoyo and swung away from the scene. He jumped on the roofs and ran across the roof before spotting a subway entrance near where he parked his bike. He threw his yoyo and dived off the building, using his yoyo to help him down. He landed on the rail and flipped onto the stairs before walking down as his transformation disappeared, returning him to Luka Couffaine. He caught Tikki and gently slid her into his pocket, where a cookie was waiting for her. He hummed to himself as he walked, exiting out of the subway station. He walked over to his bike and unlocked it but stopped when he heard a small sneeze. He carefully took Tikki out of his pocket and frowned as she was curled up, shivering.

"Tikki?" He questioned, gently poking her. She sneezed again, making him frown. "You don't look good. What's wrong?"

"I n-need y-you to t-take me t-to M-Master Fu," She gasps, shivering. Luka frowned deeply and gently placed her in his helmet before he rummaged through his bike's basket and found a cloth he uses to wipe down his guitar. He picked her up again and wrapped her in it like a burrito.

"That should keep you warm until we get there," He whispered, tucking her into his basket then he grabbed his helmet and put it on. He got his bike and pushed off the ground, cycling to Master Fu's place. It didn't take him long to get there. He parked his bike and carefully scooped up Tikki in his hand. She was shivering still and sneezing. "Don't worry, Tikki. We're nearly there,"

He pressed the buzzer for Master Fu's flat as he gently hid her in his pocket.

"Hello?"

"Master... it's Luka..."

"Luka? This is unexpected," Master Fu replied. "I didn't think we had a lesson today,"

"Sorry, Master but it's an emergence... Chuān wèi máfan," Luka muttered, mentally thanking that Master Fu had taught him a few useful phases in Chinese. The door buzzed open and he rushed upstairs, coming to his apartment. Master Fu was stood outside, looking worried. He ushered Luka inside the flat. Luka gently reached into his pocket and took out Tikki. "She's really sick,"

"You did the right thing coming here straight away," He replied, taking Tikki off him and unwrapping her. "Can you get me a pillow?"

"Yes, Master," Luka nodded, grabbing one and placing it on the mat before kneeling down next to it as Master Fu gently placed Tikki on it. He disappeared into a room and came back with a gong before kneeling in front of her and placing his hands above her. Luka watched with nerves as Master Fu closed his eyes and hummed before he picked up the gong and struck it a few times. "Is she gonna be ok?"

"I need to do more Reiki on her... why don't you go talk to Wazz for a bit while I heal her?"

"Yes, Master," Luka nodded before getting up and walking towards where Wazz was sitting. He frowned gently as he looked back at Master Fu as he held his hands above Tikki again. 

"Don't worry, Luka. She will be ok," Wazz stated, noticing the boy's concerned expression.

"I hope so, Wazz," He replied as his phone buzzed. He took it out and frowned deeply.

"What is it?"

"It's an akuma alert," He frowned as he pressed the alert that brought him up to a live broadcast with Nadja Chamack.

"A new villain calling herself Princess Fragrance has kidnapped Prince Ali of Achu, along with his assistant, Lady Noir, the Mayor and his daughter, Chloe Bourgeois. Anatis has yet to show up and the true identity of Princess Fragrance is unknown," She states, looking to the camera with panic as a pink smog surrounded her. "Anatis.. wherever you are.. help... us..."

The camera man fell over as a girl with black shoes on walked on the set before clicking her fingers. The camera man picked it up and refocused it, showing Nadja Chamack knelt down with her hand over her chest.

"At your service, Princess Fragrance," She sang, making Luka frowned as he continued to watch. The akuma giggled and turned round to face the camera. To his surprise, her skin was green and her hair was pink. As were her eyes. Her full outfit was black with pink detail. She giggled again and spun round on her heel before going over to the camera. 

"Helloooo, Paris!!!" She gasped, holding onto her gun sweetly. "My sweet Parisians! You are all invited to the declaration of love of me and my sweet prince over at the Pont des Arts bridge! Even that nasty bug is invited as long as he promises not to ruin my happiness!!"

"Her voice..." Luka muttered, frowning before his eyes widen in realization. He quickly brought up Juleka's number and hit the ring button. It rang a couple of times before it was answered. "Juleka?! Are you with Rose?!"

For a second, the other end was quiet, making him bit his lip.

"At your service, Princess Fragrance," Juleka's voice quietly sang, causing Luka to go pale as he gripped onto the phone.

"Luka?"

"R-Rose..."

"Oh no, Silly. I'm not silly little Rose anymore," She giggled, causing his blood to run cold. "I'm Princess Fragrance!! Oooh, tell me where you are!! I have four bridesmaids, two witnesses and my prince... all we need now is a best man... you can be the prince's best man!!"

"Rose, listen to me. This isn't you. This is Hawkmoth... you have to try and fight-"

"Why would I want to fight it?!" She gasps. "I finally get to be with my prince! And you will be our best man!"

He quickly hung up and threw his phone down as he stared at it with shock and horror. Of all the things, Hawkmoth had done... this was one of the worst. Rose was his friend and his band mate. She was sweet and kind. How could Hawkmoth akumatize her?!

"Luka..." Wazz's voice shook him out of his thoughts. He needed to save her but she was intend on having him as the best man. She had his sister's phone and his sister. His eyes widen again as he realized what that meant. "Luka... are you ok?"

"My phone has GPS location," He whispered. "Me and my sister have an app on our phone that allows us to locate the other's phone in case of an emergency. I can locate hers and she can locate mine,"

"That's very wise," Wazz states but Luka shakes his head.

"Not when Princess Fragrance wants me to be her best man. Hopefully, they didn't get my location before I switched off the phone," He replies, grabbing his phone and switching it off as Master Fu hit the gong a few times again. "Master Fu... please tell me she's healed..."

"One who is burning with impatience can never eat hot porridge," He replies, making Luka frown as he knelt down next to them.

"Anatis is needed,"

"Shh... reading energies," He replied back as he closed his eyes and placed his hands above her. He moved his hands and picked up the gong once more. "We are finished. Tikki's health has been restored,"

Luka leaned down and watched as Tikki groaned and opened her eyes before looking around. Her eyes lit up as she saw before she flew over and hugged his cheek. He smiled softly as he gently placed his hand around her, hugging her back.

"Thank you, Master," He smiled, holding her in his hands. "I bet get going... I don't want Princess Fragrance to find this place... can I borrow that?"

He points to the clothes peg.

"Of course," Master Fu nodded. "But please be careful,"

"I will, Master," He replied before pocketing the peg and leaving the flat. He rushed over to his bike and unlocked, getting a look off Tikki. "I need to move it, especially if Princess Fragrance is on her way here,"

"Alright," She declared as he climbed on it. She flew over to him and sat on his shoulder as he pushed off the path and cycled off. Tikki held onto his hoodie as he peddled away from Master Fu's flat. He made a sharp turn and came to the Louvre Museum. He slowed the bike and locked it up near there. He headed towards the Seine and ducked down under one of the bridges. "We need to transform! There's no time to loose!"

"Before I transform... are you sure you're ok now?" He asked, concern in his eyes. Tikki smiled and gently hugged his cheek, making him smile.

"I'm ok but we need to fight Princess Fragrance," She replied, making him nod. 

"Alright," He replied before swiping his earrings. "Tikki! Spots on!!"

A red light surrounded him as Tikki got stuck into his earrings before he transformed into Anatis. Reaching into his yoyo, he took out the clothes peg and placed it on his nose. He threw his yoyo up and headed towards the Pont des Arts bridge. He landed near the edge, keeping out of sight and narrowing his eyes as Princess Fragrance walked towards her prisoners. Juleka, Chloe and Lady Noir were stood by a young man, who he concluded must be Prince Ali. Juleka and Chloe were holding flowers and Lady Noir was holding a box.

"I'm sorry for the delay, my prince but I couldn't find the best man either... but I can't wait for us to be together forever," She sighed before hugging him. "So we'll just have to continue without him! Servants! Love padlock, please!!"

Lady Noir walked over and held up the box, popping it open. Fragrance squealed and picked up a padlock that seemed to be covered in pink smog. Frowning to himself, he threw his yoyo and pulled himself over to the lamp post as Fragrance looked at the boy.

"This will lock our love forever, my prince," She sighed, dreamily.

"At your service, Princess Fragrance," The Prince sang, causing Anatis to frown even more. He threw his yoyo towards it, knocking it out of Fragrance's hand and into the Seine.

"My padlock!!" She screamed, watching it drop.

"Not so fast, my royal pains in the ass!!" He declared, holding onto the lamp post and spinning his yoyo. Princess Fragrance aimed her gun at him, firing pink smog at him. It hit him as he jump down. Fragrance grinned, thinking she got him but he grinned as he straightened up, revealing the clothes peg on his nose. A butterfly shape appeared around her eyes and she nodded before pointing to him.

"Servants! Squash that giant bug!!" She declared before narrowing her eyes. "And take his earrings!"

Chloe charged at him but he jumped away, causing her to hit her head on the pole, knocking herself out. Juleka jumped at him but he tripped her up, knocking her into Lady Noir before he wrapped his yoyo around a lamp post. He span around it and used the string to trip up Mayor Bourgeois and the woman with a clip board. He jumped back as Lady Noir dived at him, using her baton to try and hit him.

"Lady Noir! Snap out of it!!" He shouted, causing her to stop.

"Give me your miraculous!" She sang. For a second, he was caught of guard because her voice was beautiful but then he shook his head and dived at her, fighting her. He slid under her baton and wrapped the yoyo around her leg before yanking it, causing her to fall on her back. She got out of the rope and flipped back up, spinning her baton. Anatis held out his hand in front of him, ready to fight her but frowned as a huge, pink colored began to cover the sky. 

"Well, that's not great," He muttered, dodging her attack. "Best take care of that before it blows up in my face... hmm... that actually gives me an idea..."

He looked around and noticed a boat full of fireworks sailing towards them. 

"Perfect," He grinned before throwing his yoyo around a lamp post before diving out the way and landing on the side of the bridge as Lady Noir tried to hit him. "Looks like you missed me,"

She aimed at him again but he dodged it every move. She growled and extended it so it knocked him off the bridge. He grabbed hold of it and used it to land on the boat before pulling her onto the boat. She let go off her baton and fell. Anatis caught her but she pushed him back and jumped away from him.

"Nice of you to drop in, Lady Noir," He declared, taking out his yoyo.

"Give me your miraculous!" She sang again before holding up her hand. "Cataclysm!!"

"That's right, Kitten. Come and get me," He grinned as she ran over to him with her hand on stretched out. He stepped out the way and tripped her up, causing her to touch the switch for the fireworks with her cataclysm. The box sparked and then the fireworks started to fire into the sky, exploding. Anatis picked up Lady Noir and went to leave but she hissed and tried to scratch him, causing him to accidentally drop her in the water. "Sorry, Kitten,"

She hissed and swam towards the edge.

"I'll apology to her properly later," He sighed before throwing his yoyo and flying up to the rooftops. He jumped across the buildings before landing on the roof garden of the Grand Paris Hotel where Princess Fragrance and Prince Ali were. 

"This city is not for us," Princess Fragrance declared as the fireworks destroyed her perfume cloud before she rushed over to the prince. She grabbed his hands and smiled a little as she looked at him. "Too many people want to bother us. Let's go far away from here, my prince. Very far,"

"Leaving so soon?" Anatis declared as he leaned on the dome of the lift. "The party just began,"

"You!!! You ruin everything!! I bet you even stole my best man!!"

"Luka is safe in a place you'll never guess," He replied, spinning his yoyo.

"Urg!! I'll ruin you!!!" She squealed, firing at him. He dodged it before throwing up his yoyo.

"Lucky charm!!" He called out, catching a balloon. "A balloon? I'm gonna have to words with Tikki,"

He dived out of the way of Princess Fragrance's attacks before looking around. A small tube lit up and then Princess Fragrance's gun. He grinned before jumping down and rolling out of the way. He grabbed one the tube and slid the balloon inside as Princess Fragrance continued to shoot at him.

"You can't escape, Anatis!" She declared, pointing her gun at him. "It's over!!"

He grinned at her before throwing the tube at full speed, causing it to land on the tip of her gun as she fired. The Balloon caught the smog as he threw his yoyo, wrapping it around the gun. He yanked it, causing her to drop it before he threw it up in the air. It fell to the ground and smashed, releasing the akuma. He opened his yoyo before catching the akuma in it, purifying it.

"Bye, bye, Little Butterfly," He stated, freeing it before he picked up the balloon and threw it in the air. "Miraculous Ladybugs!!!"

The balloon burst into the magical swamp and flew across Paris, freeing Princess Fragrance's victims as she turned back into Rose, who looked around confused.

"Rose!" He gasped, rushing over to her. "Are you ok?"

"A-Anatis?" She questioned, confused. "What happened?"

"Oh... right..." He muttered, remembering she had no idea that he was really Luka. "You were akumatized... but it's ok now..."

"Oh no!!" She gasped, looking ashamed. "I'm so sorry!! Chloe was just been so mean about Prince Ali,"

"Speaking of Prince Ali," Anatis smiled before nodding his head at the confused prince, who was trying to work out where he was. Rose followed his gaze and gasped in surprise before rushing over to the prince, fluttering around him as usual. Anatis smiled a little as the prince looked towards him.

"And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Anatis, Local Superhero but that young lady is Rose. She's a huge fan of your charity work and I think you two would get on very well," Anatis smiled as his earrings gave a warning beep. "Sorry... I gotta go. Bug out,"

"A real life superhero?! Wow," Prince Ali gasped as Anatis swung down but he landed on the other side of the lift. 

"You know how you're always helping out sick children?" Rose's voice started, causing him to listen. "I just want you to know that you're just the most kindest person I've ever met,"

"Really?" Prince Ali replied, making Anatis smile a little.

"Prince Ali!!" Chloe's voice gasped, making him frown. He peeked over and watched her shove Rose aside before hooking herself onto Prince Ali's arm. "I'm so glad you're safe! Aren't you glad I'm safe? So should we continue where we left off?"

"Oh, no thank you," Prince Ali replied, causing Anatis to grin. "I have a special event at the hospital with Miss Rose,"

Prince Ali grabbed her hand and ran off as Chloe screamed and threw a tantrum. Anatis sniggered to himself before diving off the building and heading back to where his bike was parked.

(***)

Marinette sighed to herself as she leaned on the rail of her balcony. Part of her couldn't believe she missed most of the action of today since she got brainwashed by Princess Fragrance but she was glad Anatis was able to save the day and free Rose from Hawkmoth's control. Though she did wonder how she ended up in the Seine. She didn't remember what she did under the akuma's controller. Sighing softly to herself, she looked out to the night sky. Plagg had fallen asleep already and she really should be in bed but she just couldn't sleep. 

"Can't sleep huh?" The voice of Anatis made her jump. She looked over and saw him sat on the edge of the chimney. His hair was blowing lightly in the wind and he had a soft expression on his face.

"No..." She replied as he looked out to the wind.

"Me neither..." He replied, making her frown as she realized the expression was a sombre one. "And I didn't fancy been home alone,"

"So you came here?" She asked, secretly a little flattered that this was the place he came to.

"Not intentionally... I guess I just ended up here without meaning to," He replied, looking away. "I can go if you want,"

"No," She gasped before blushing a little. "You can stay... if you want that is... cause you totally don't have to stay if you don't want,"

He laughed softly before looking at her before frowning and looking down.

"I should go. I'm intruding and I'm sure you want to get some sleep,"

"Sleep's overrated," She replied, shrugging. "I'm usually up til the morning working on new designs or projects,"

"I'm the same," He smiled. "Though I'm usually writing a new song,"

"You write music?!" She asks as he nods. "So cool. Do you play guitar? Or piano?"

"Um... actually I play a number of different instruments and I can sing," He smiled. "Though I think guitar and drums are my favorite,"

"Sick!" She grinned. "My friend Luka plays guitar. He's really amazing at it and I love hearing his music. It inspires me,"

"Really?" He replied, smiling a little. "That's really cool,"

"Yep! He has a band called Kitty Section and their mascot is a unicorn kitten! How cool is that?!" She gasped. "They're so good and fun. I even designed them t-shirts... not that they'll ever get off the pages of my sketch pad but I just couldn't help myself!!!"

"Really? Can I have a look?" He asked, making her blush.

"I mean... sure... but they're not very good..." She muttered, playing with her hands. "Do you like cookies by the way?"

"I love cookies," He smiled.

"Ok! Stay there!!" She ordered before climbing down into her room. A few seconds later, she came up back up with a tray of cookies and a sketch pad under her arm. She nearly tripped up but he jumped down and caught her. 

"You ok?" He asked, causing her to blush and nod.

"Y-yeah..." She muttered before shyly holding up the tray. "Cookies? I made them myself but I made too many,"

"Thanks," He smiled, taking one and biting in it. "Wow! These are so good, Marinette,"

"Thanks," She blushed, smiling shyly. "So... why do you seem so sad?"

"Hm... oh... well, I guess I'm just worried about the akumas... today's one was... hard..."

"Princess Fragrance? But from what I heard, she was defeated easily..." She replied but he shook his head and nibbled on his cookie.

"It wasn't that..." He replied, frowning. "..... I know her...."

"You know her?" She repeated, confused. "Well, of course you do. You're the hero Anatis. You know ever-"

"No... I mean... I _know_ her," He states, making her eyes widen a little as she understood what he meant.

"Oh..... is she a friend?"

"She's very close to someone I care about," He muttered, not wanting to give too much away but he needed to get it off his chest. "I didn't think anyone really close to me would get akumatized again,"

"Again?" She questioned. "You mean someone else you care about has been akumatized?"

"Yeah..." He muttered, looking down. "The girl I'm in love with... she was akumatized...."

"Who is she? Did you save her?!" She asked, looking at him with big eyes.

"Yeah... I saved her," He smiled but it dropped again. "But she has no idea that it was me... just like Rose..."

For a second, she was confused but then she realized what he meant. He was talking about who he was under the mask. Of course, the people of Paris only know Anatis the hero, not the person under the mask. She frowned as she could relate. Not that she could tell him that.

"Have you told her?" She asked, making him look at her. "That you're in love with her?"

_Technically_ _, I just did..._ His mind replied but he frowned and shook his head.

"Why not?" 

"She's in love with someone else..." He replied as a familiar but pained smile wrote itself on his lips. Marinette frowned softly as she tried to place it but even though, she recognized it, she just couldn't remember where from.

"Oh... I'm sorry," She muttered, feeling bad but he shook his head.

"As long as she's happy then I'm happy," He smiled. "I'll always be there for her. After all, she's my friend first and I value that more then anything,"

"Wise, old bug," She grinned, causing him to shrug.

"That's Tikki's influence," He grinned, picking up her sketch pad. "May I?"

"Sure but who's Tikki?"

"Oh, she's my kwami," He explained. "That's how I get my powers,"

"Ohhh... so Lady Noir has one too?" She asked, playing dumb. He nodded.

"Hers is called Plagg. I haven't met him yet but I hear he's trouble. Tikki and him are the opposites of each other. He's the god of destruction and Tikki is the goddess of Creation,"

"Oh," She nodded as he opened the pad and looked through her designs. "Um... so as the host of the goddess of creation... what do you think?"

"Marinette, these are amazing," He gasped, excitement clear in his eyes. He flicked through the pages and stopped on the dress that had a ladybug pattern. "Did I inspire you a little?"

"Y-yeah... I hope you don't mind..." She blushed as he flicked the page.

"Not at all," He smiled as he stopped a leather jacket design. "Is that a jacket for Jagged Stone?"

"Yep," She grinned. "Wait... do you like Jagged?"

"Yeah. He's my favorite singer!!" He gasped. "I've seen him in concert six times,"

"Wow... I've only been twice..." She admitted as he turned the page, which landed on a stage costume she had designed. It was a leather jacket, similar to the Jagged Stone one but the theme was a snake and it was teal and dark blue colored. She had designed matching gloves and boots. Even a mask. She gasped as he looked at it with a soft look in his eyes. "Oh that... is nothing... just a drawing dump!!"

"This is for Luka..." He stated, recognizing his favorite colors. She blushed and nodded. "But why the snake?"

"Well... Luka was born in the year of the snake... and snakes actually represent wisdom and a creative life force. They are guardians and are very smart..." She yawned. "Sorry,"

"It's ok... I should get home anyway," He smiled, closing the pad and handing it back to her. "I love your designs, Marinette. You're really talented. Hey... would you mind if I took a couple of cookies home with me? Tikki is a big fan of them,"

"Not at all... you know if you want to come back, I can bake some more! Oh does she like Macaroons? I'm actually pretty good at making them," She mumbled, blushing.

"Yeah, she does," He smiled. "Thanks, Marinette,"

"For what?" She asked, confused.

"For cheering me up," He smiled, getting up and stretching. "You're amazing, Marinette. A real magician,"

"Really?" She blushed as he smiled at her before he shook his head.

"I better get going," He muttered before gently kissing her cheek, making her blush even more. "Thank you for the cookies.. good night, Marinette,"

"Good night... Anatis..." She muttered, a little shell shocked as he jumped off the building and swung into the night. "He... kissed... my... cheek...."


	17. Reflekta (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka faces his toughest akuma to date when his sister is akumatized into Reflekta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was actually really fun to write. Hope you guys enjoy it :)

"Are you looking forward tomorrow?" Alya asked as Marinette held her phone in front of her. She frowned with a confused look on her face.

"What's happening tomorrow?" She asked, tapping her chin with her free fingers. Was she making an appearance as Lady Noir? Not unless there was an akuma. Was she hanging out with the girls? Trying to ask out Adrien? Babysitting? Hanging out with Luka?

"It's the class photo," Alya gasped, making Marinette's eyes go wide.

"Oh my god! I need to look my best!!" She gasped, jumping up and fluttering around. "I'm gonna be in a picture with Adrien! My usual outfit isn't gonna cut it! What if he judges me?!"

"Easy, girl," Alya chuckled. "One, Adrien isn't that kind of guy and two... we're all in the photo and it's for school. Your everyday clothing will be just fine,"

"Are you sure?!" She gasped but a light thump near her skylight made her stop. "Sorry, Alya... I have to go,"

"Why?" She asked but Marinette smiled and looked at her.

"To plan tomorrow so I don't have a melt down..." She smiled, making Alya nod. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Alright... make sure you don't freak out too much. Get a good night sleep and don't be late," She replied before hanging up. Marinette placed her phone down and grabbed the tray of cookies before she climbed up to the balcony where Anatis was stood, looking out to the skyline. She climbed out the skyline and placed the cookies down on the small table before clearing her voice. Anatis looked behind him and shot her a soft smile.

"Cookies?" She asked, gesturing towards them. He walked over and took one.

"Thanks, Marinette," He smiled before taking a bite out of it.

"Sooo... tough akuma today?" She asked but he shook his head.

"No... not really..." He replied, leaning against the railing before shooting her a cute grin. "I just really like your cookies,"

"Really?" She gushed, making him smile and nod as she placed her hands on her cheeks. "Wow! That's a life achievement right there! Anatis, hero of Paris... likes my cookies!!"

"Well, they're really good," He grinned, making her squeal with joy. "Tikki also told me to tell you that your cookies are the best she's ever had and that she can't wait to try your macaroons,"

"Oh, wow... I think I might faint," She giggled. "The hero of Paris and the goddess of creation like my cookies!! That's some major life points!"

"Well, I'm glad you're happy about it," He smiled.

"Happy doesn't cover it!" She gasped, grinning. "This has literally made my day! Today was already going pretty well but this makes me so happy... Am I been too much?"

"No... I love your passion," He smiled, looking at her with a soft, almost loving look that completely caught her off guard and caused her to blush heavily. He also realized what he said as his cheeks went a little red and he looked at her in a nervous and almost frightened way, like he was afraid he had offended her. Oddly, it reminded her of how she and Luka had first interacted but she pushed it to the back of her mind. "Sorry,"

"No, it's fine," She smiled shyly as she played with the hem of her shirt. "Actually... most people find my 'passion' annoying and overbearing... so it's nice that someone actually likes it..."

"Well, your passion is a breathe of fresh air," He admitted, moving so he was sat on the rails. "I guess it's why I like talking to you.... you're intelligence, graceful, amazing and passionate... the world would be a better place if there were more people like you in it... Marinette... are you ok?"

"Y-yep," She gasped, knowing her face was completely red but she didn't care. Anatis thought she was amazing but then she remembered she had been akumatized. "But I'm not as amazing as you think. I got akumatized after all,"

"I'm gonna have to argue with that," He replied, making her look at him with a confused look. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't exist... well, civilian me would but Anatis wouldn't. I got the miraculous because you were akumatized. Admittedly, there was a lot of luck to it but in the end, if you hadn't become an akuma, captured most of Paris including Ryuko and Aspik then released akumas, I would have never found my way to Tikki and Anatis never would have come to exist and neither would have Lady Noir. I would just be an ordinary guy..."

"I doubt that is true," She states, crossing her arm. "I reckon you're extraordinary with or without the mask but... that does make me feel better about been an akuma,"

"Thanks," He smiled a little shyly. "So how is your school life going at the moment?"

"Well, I got turned into a knight as part of it," She stated, making him wince a little.

"Dark Blade?" He asked. She nodded. "Was it before or after the cylinder of darkness?"

"Just before. I was helping Mayor Bourgeois and my class from getting away from him while we were at City Hall. It was a shame that Jagged got turned into a knight before I could do anything," She mumbled, despite him knowing this. Of course, she didn't know that. As far as Marinette was concerned, Luka was the one who saw Jagged get turned into a knight and helped her take control of the situation. "My friend Luka got turned into a knight as well but he was fine since you fixed everything,"

"My power is very useful," He smiled. "But why were you at City Hall?"

"Oh... well, that's because of Chloe... you see she was trying to bribe the class into voting for her. That's why Jagged was there. Her father had hired him to give away free CDs and autographs to the class. Alya had messaged me about it and I went there to see if it was true. Turns out it was," 

"What votes was she trying to get?" He asked, making her look at him with slight surprise. He generally seemed interested.

"Oh... well... it was for been the class representative. Chloe has been it since elementary school and scares of anyone else who tries to take the position from her. Kim and Rose were gonna go for it but she threatened them... so I kind of went against her..." She muttered as he listened. "Which is why she was trying to buy the votes. It was also to keep me distracted so her bestie, Sabrina, could sneak into my room and get hold of my dairy. Luckily, I had build a special box which keeps it nice and safe. Can't have my secrets getting out,"

"This is why I don't keep a dairy. Too risky," He replied, making her chuckle a little before she yawned, stretching a little. "And that's my cue to leave,"

"Aww but I'm not tired," She muttered but she yawned again. He jumped down from the rail and walked over to her.

"You should go to bed," He muttered, crossing his arms in a stern kind of way to make his point.

"Well, I do need to be up early," She muttered before folding some cookies in a napkin and handing them to him. "Here... there should be enough for you and Tikki,"

"Thank you, Marinette," He replied, taking out his yoyo and places the cookies in them before closing it. She smiled softly before he gently leaned in and pecked her cheek. Before she could do anything, he saluted her and jumped off her balcony, swinging off into the night. As soon as he was out of sight, she gasped and sank to her knees as she sighed softly.

"He kissed my cheek," She muttered dreamily.

**~Next Day~**

"Marinette?" Alya stated for the sixth time as Marinette just stared dreamily into a distance but for once, she wasn't thinking about Adrien. She was actually still in a stupor from last night. Anatis had kissed her cheek. Sure, it was just a kiss on a cheek as he valued her as a friend but he had kissed her cheek. She was never going to wash her cheek again... expect she did this morning while she was half asleep but that didn't matter. The fact that he had kissed her still happened... unless it was just one of her daydreams again. No, she was sure it was real. "Marinette?"

"Huh?"

"You ok?" She asked as Marinette still had a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Yeah... I'm just excited to be in a photo with everyone," She smiled, causing Alya to smile. She just assumed by everyone she meant Adrien. After all, Marinette had a massive crush on him and had been rambling the night before about how she was going to be in a photo with him. Alya raised an eyebrow as she looked at her friend, who had zoned out again. She chuckled and gently placed her hand on her shoulder, causing Marinette to jump and the majority of the class to laugh a little. "Huh?! Is it time?!"

"So you looking forward to been in a photo with me, Nino and Adrien?" She asked, causing Marinette to gasp excitedly as if she just remembered something. "Girl, you ok?"

"Oh my gosh!!! Alya, what if I'm in the same row as Adrien!?" She gasped, causing Alya to laugh. 

"Oh, girl, you're too funny," She grinned before patting her shoulder. "Just smile and whatever happens... don't forget to breath,"

"At least you know you're gonna be in the photo," Juleka mumbled, causing both of the girls to turn around. She was stood next to Rose and had her usual shy look but she also seemed anxious. Marinette frowned a little as Rose shook her head.

"No, Juleka, I'm telling you... you're not jinxed," She gasped, looking at her tall friend with a saddened look. "This time, it's gonna work out! I can feel it... right here!!"

She leaned against Juleka as she held onto her heart, making the taller girl smile softly as Marinette stood up.

"What's this about been jinxed?" She asked, causing Juleka to sigh.

"Ever since I was little, every time someone has tried to take a photo of me something has always gonna very wrong," She muttered, causing Marinette to frown. That explained why she hadn't seen any photos of Juleka on the houseboat but come to think of it, there wasn't any of Luka either. "Luka has a similar thing but his aren't as bad as mine... however, he insists that if we can't get good photos of me then it's not fair to have any photos of him either,"

"He's sweet like that," Rose sighed softly. "But seriously, Juleka... this class photo will destroy that jinx. You'll see!"

"For sure," Marinette smiled, gently taking her friend's hands in hers. "We'll do everything we can to make sure this goes right this time... so don't forget to smile,"

Juleka smiled a little shyly before the photographer called them over. He got Marinette, Max, Rose, Mylene and Alix to sit at the front. Naturally, Chloe took the mickey out of them, calling them rugrats and staying that the front was for the babies. Marinette tried her best to ignore her as she started to argue with the photographer when he told her to stand at the back with Alya, Nathaniel and Sabrina. Once Chloe was stood on the back row, he had the rest of the boys go in the middle but to Marinette's surprise, he forgot about Juleka. She looked hurt and forgotten as she took a deep breathe and looked in her bracelet's mirror, gently moving her hair aside as she stared at her reflection. In that moment, Marinette decided that not only was she gonna tell the photographer that he had forgotten Juleka but she was gonna do everything in her power to help the taller girl. She instantly put up her hand, getting the photographer's attention.

"Excuse me, sir but you forgot Juleka," She motioned to the tall girl, who was looking sadly at her reflection.

"Ah... sorry, my bad," The photographer mumbled, face palming before he moved over to her and pointed to the middle. "Go and stand in the middle row... next to that blonde boy,"

"And you're gonna be right in the center," Marinette smiled, getting a little smile of Juleka. "All eyes will be on you. No more jinxed class photos,"

"Hmm... this isn't right... something isn't working here," The photographer mumbled, looking at the scene in front of him.

"Of course, it isn't! I'm in the wrong place!!" Chloe declared but the photographer ignored her and started to rearrange everyone repeatedly. At one point, Chloe tried to steal Juleka's spot due to her been next to Adrien. Juleka, however, refused to let her take it from her, even when Chloe was trying to climb over people.

"That's right, Juleka. Don't let her push you out of the way!" Marinette encouraged as Miss Bustier told Chloe off. The photographer re-arranged them a few more times before finally declaring that they were ready to take the photo. Chloe still tried to argue that she needed to be next to Adrien but shut up once Mr. Damocles told her off. She pouted as the photographer went to take the photo, only to find that the battery was out. He sighed and shook his head before explaining that he had to go grab a new battery. He then ordered everyone to stand where they were but Juleka looked down and walked over to Miss Bustier.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" She asked, quietly.

"Yes, Juleka but hurry," She replied but Mr. Damocles glared at her.

"Miss Bustier, he said no one was to move," He stated but she shot him a kind look.

"It was an emergency, sir," She explained, covering for the young girl but Mr. Damocles shook his head, clearly not impressed. Sabrina suddenly rose her hand.

"Miss Bustier, I need to go," She stated, causing Marinette to look towards her. "I'll be quick,"

"Ok but please hurry," Miss Bustier nodded. Sabrina nodded and headed to the bathroom as Marinette frowned. A few seconds later, the photographer returned and placed the new battery into the camera as Sabrina came back. She took her place next to Chloe, who suddenly jumped down next to Adrien and smiled, getting Marinette's attention.

"Hey! What are you doing?" She gasped before noticing that Juleka still hadn't come back from the bathroom. "Where's Juleka?!"

"How did you get here?" Adrien questioned, frowning.

"Uh? Who cares?!" She replied, placing her arm around Adrien's neck as he looked more displeased. "At last, I'm in the right spot!"

"I want you to flash your best smiles because this is the last time we're doing this," The Photographer declared, making Chloe giggle and hold Adrien's face towards the camera as Marinette looked at her with disgust before she turned to the camera.

"But wait!" She gasped, holding out her hand as the photographer took the picture. 

"Thanks, kids," He declared but Marinette shook her head.

"Wait!!" She declared, making both Mr. Damocles and the photographer frown. "Please, sir. We have to redo the photo,"

"Why's that?" The principle asked in an almost accusing manner, causing her to frown even more. She walked over to him.

"Because Juleka isn't in it," She stated, causing the class to stop.

"Jula who?" Mr. Damocles asked.

"Juleka Couffaine? The tall girl with purple streaks in her hair?" She pointed out as Rose looked around for her best friend.

"She's right!" She declared, looking worried. "I don't see her anywhere!"

"Didn't she go to the bathroom?" Adrien questioned, frowning but Chloe moved over to Mr. Damocles. 

"Uh, Mr. Damocles, don't we need to be heading off to lunch?" She pointed out before leaning in closer to him. "And aren't you paying the photographer by the hour?"

"Oh, why yes," He replied before looking at the class. "No time to retake it,"

"But shouldn't all of our class members be in the photo?!" Marinette argued as Rose nodded but Mr. Damocles ignored her.

"Class move along," He stated before looking at Marinette. "Hurry up,"

Marinette sighed before turning to Rose.

"We should go look for her," She stated, getting a nod of Rose. The two girls headed to the locker room. "Juleka?"

"Juleka?" Rose stated as she looked around. Marinette frowned before Rose headed to the bathroom. She walked over as Rose opened the door to it. The sound of sobs caught their attention as they noticed a chair had been propped against one of the cubical doors. Rose gasped and rushed over as Marinette frowned deeply. "Poor, sweet Juleka,"

"Here," Marinette muttered as she removed the chair and Rose opened the door, revealing Juleka sat on the toilet lid, crying into her hands. She looked up as tears continued to fall and stood up.

"I missed the photo, didn't I?" She muttered, sniffing. Rose nodded, feeling guilty that she didn't do more to stop this. Marinette stepped over to her and took out a tissue from her purse.

"It was another one of Chloe's mean tricks," Rose muttered angrily as Juleka took the tissue from Marinette and used it to wipe her eyes.

"But don't worry, Juleka. We'll convince the photographer to retake the photo," She tried to reassure but the tall girl shook her head and began to walk away. "Juleka?"

"Don't bother," She muttered, looking sad. "I don't why I expected it to be any different. No one ever hears me or sees me. I'm invisible... even in photos,"

"Don't say that, Juleka! It's not true!" Rose gasped as Marinette nodded in agreement.

"Yeah! Luka doesn't ignore you and neither do me or Rose..." She stated. "I swear we'll break this jinx. Whatever it takes!"

"Forget it," Juleka choked out before she looked at them both. "As long as Chloe is in the picture, she'll find a way to keep me out of it,"

"And as long as I'm in the picture, I'll find a way to stop her," Marinette declared, gently grabbing Juleka's hand.

"No, you won't," She muttered, pulling her hand away.

"No! Juleka, wait!!" Rose gasped, reaching out to her as Juleka went to run away.

"Juleka!" Marinette gasped as well.

"Forget it, Marinette. Just forget me... both of you," She muttered before running off. Rose looked devastated as she went after her and Marinette was close behind, frowning but Juleka was a lot faster then she realized and had disappeared once they came into the courtyard. Rose looked around desperately as Marinette sighed, disappointed that she couldn't help her. Alya walked over as she noticed the two girls.

"Hey, girl. What happened?" She asked.

"Juleka got locked in the bathroom," Rose sighed, making Alya frown. "She really does have the class photo jinx,"

"Wrong," Marinette declared. "Somehow, Chloe is behind this! I just know it,"

"Know what?" The voice of Luka made her jump in surprise. She turned around and noticed he was holding to ice creams. Before she could answer, he looked at Rose and frowned. "What's wrong, Rose?"

Rose sniffed and wiped her eyes as he looked around. His eyes widen in alert before he looked back at her with a sad expression.

"It happened again, didn't it?" He asked, making her nod. "What was it this time?"

"She got locked in the bathroom by Chloe," Rose muttered, causing rage spread across his features in a rapid pace. Marinette gulped in slight fear as she had never seen him look so angry. It didn't suit him. He turned on his heel and narrowed his eyes as he spotted Chloe, clinging onto Adrien's arm.

"Oh, Adrikins! That photo is perfect, don't you think?" She gasped as Adrien tried to push her off him.

"I think you should have let it been retaken," He replied. "That wasn't fair on Juleka,"

"Who cares about that loser?!" Chloe laughed, causing Luka to drop the ice cream and growl before he started to walk over to her. "I'm way more important then her anyway,"

"No, you're not!!" He snarled, causing her to look over in slight surprise before she ran her eyes over him.

"Who are you?" She asked, clearly not caring.

"I'm Juleka's older brother!" He stated, making her go pale.

"Oh... well... um... Juleka is just unlucky. As her brother, you should know that," She gasped. "Besides, the only way to retake that photo is if it suddenly disappears and unless you're some magician... that isn't going to happen. Got it?"

"Why you litt-"

"Luka," Marinette gasped, taking his arm. "Calm down... the last thing we need is you to get akumatized. That isn't gonna help Juleka,"

"You should listen to Dupain-Cheng... otherwise, I'll have to get my daddy involved," She laughed before turning on her heel. "Come on, Sabrina. Let's leave this loser to find his stupid little sister,"

"Don't worry, Luka. I have an idea," Marinette smiled as Chloe walked away. "I'm gonna find a way to break this jinx on Juleka..."

"But Chloe is right," Rose sighed as Luka took a deep breathe. He reached into his pocket and took out a guitar pick, focusing it on it to calm his mind. "The photographer won't retake the photo unless it disappears but that won't happen,"

"Just leave that to me," Marinette grinned as Luka looked at her.

"What are you gonna do?" He asked as Rose took out her photo and tried to call Juleka. Marinette leaned in closer.

"The photographer won't retake the photo unless it disappears, right?" She muttered, causing him to nod. "So I'm gonna make it disappear,"

"You'd do that?" He asked, a little shocked.

"Yes. Juleka is my classmate but more importantly, she's my friend and she should be in the photo," She declared with determination in her eyes. It reminded Luka as to why he fell in love with her. "But I have to do it before lunch is over,"

"Do you need help?" He asked but she shook her head.

"Don't worry," She winked, causing his heart to flutter. "I've got this,"

"Alright. Me and Rose will try and find Juleka. She can't have gotten too far," He stated, causing her to nod before she rushed off. She climbed the stairs near the principle's office and laid down on her stomach to stay out of sight as she watched them.

"So... all of the materials stay in the principle's office during lunch time," She muttered to herself as Plagg popped his head out.

"Ooh, breaking into the principle's office... and here I thought today would be boring," He grinned. "So is it a sneak and grab or do we get to trash the place?"

"A sneak and delete. We need to get in, delete the photo and get back out. Shouldn't take us too long," She grinned before ducking low as Mr. Damocles and Vincent came out of the office. Once they walked off, she sneaked over and tried to open the door. "No, no. They locked it,"

"Leave it to me, Dollface," Plagg grinned before flying through the door. A few seconds later, the lock clicked, allowing Marinette to open it. She slipped inside and closed the door. Plagg grinned as he floated around with his paws behind his head.

"Good job, Plagg," She grinned, walking over to the camera and picking it up. She switched it on and flicked through the photos but before she had a chance to delete her class's, she heard footsteps coming from outside. She quickly put down the camera and hid under the desk as the door opened.

"This is getting more exciting," Plagg whispered, causing Marinette to place her finger on her lips. He nodded and pretended to zip his lips.

"I know you're in here, Marinette," Chloe's voice stated, making her frown. "Come out! Now!"

"Hide, Plagg," She whispered, opening her purse. He flew in then she stood up and faced the spoiled girl.

"Ah ha! Caught red handed Marinette Dupain-Cheng," She declared, showing the video of Marinette breaking into the Principle's office. "The Principle will love my video of you snooping around in his office,"

Marinette frowned before rushing over to the camera. 

"Stop it or I'll delete the class photo," She declared. "Which would be a shame, given how good you look in the photo, right next to Adrien,"

"No!" She gasped, causing Sabrina to look at her. "Fine... what do you want?"

"Hand it over," She declared, causing Chloe to hand her the phone. She put the camera down and took it but while she was distracted, Sabrina rushed over to the camera and took out the SD card before throwing it to Chloe. "Hey! Give me back that memory card!"

"Give me back my phone,"

"Give me the card or I'll keep your phone,"

"Ha! You can keep the phone," Chloe laughed. "I'll just get Daddy to buy me a new one,"

Marinette frowned, feeling defeated but the sound of someone angrily shouting Chloe's name made both her and Sabrina focus on that, instead of Marinette. With them distracted, she grabbed the card out of Chloe's fingers and rushed out the door before quickly running up the stairs and hiding behind the bricks. Chloe and Sabrina burst out, looking around for her but as they started to look for her in a nearby classroom, a beam of red light hit Sabrina and turned her into a weird looking girl before the same weird looking girl landed in front of Chloe. 

"There you are! At last! Chloe Bourgeois!" She declared, pointing her hand at the girl before a yoyo wrapped around her waist. Marinette gasped as Anatis tried to pull her back.

"Chloe! Hide!" He ordered but the girl broke free of her binds and directed her beam at him. He jumped out of the way before jumping down to the courtyard. He threw his yoyo again and wrapped it around her ankle before pulling her down to the courtyard. He grabbed the basketball hop and pulled it over her torso, restraining her. He went to search for something but she kicked him hard sending him flying into one of the benches before she threw several lockers at him, knocking him down and trapping him beneath them. Marinette and Chloe both gasped from their places as the girl strutted towards him as he tried to pushed them off him. She held out her hand and grinned almost psychotically at him.

"Say goodbye to your face, bug boy, because mine is about to become yours," She growled but a shoe suddenly hit her on the face. She growled and turned round.

"Hey! Weren't you looking for me?!" Chloe gasped, surprising Marinette and the akuma. She growled and jumped up to where Chloe was.

"Sacrificing yourself for the hero hm? How cliche!" She laughed before jumping down to her level. "Well, Chloe! Time for a make over!"

"What?" Chloe gasped, backing away as the girl corned her. "Who are you anyway?! What do you want with me?!"

"Take a good look at me, Chloe!" She growled, causing Chloe to recoil backwards. "Cause I am your future face!!"

"Gross!" Chloe gasped, running towards the class room but the girl fired a beam of light at her, causing her to turn into another replica of her. Chloe gasped and looked at her new outfit in shock. She picked up the skirt and looked at her new nails before she pointed a finger at the akuma girl. "What in the! Do you realize how much my outfit costed?!"

"You should be thanking me! You look a thousand times better like this!!" The girl gasped before turning round. "Now for the bug... where did he go?!"

She growled and looked around but decided that it was more fun to torment Chloe about her new look. Marinette looked out from her hiding place before ducking into the library. She opened her purse and frowned as Plagg came out.

"Plagg, we need to transform," She whispered before holding up her hand. "Plagg! Claws out!!"

Plagg disappeared into the ring before a green light covered her body, changing her into Lady Noir before she exited the library and jumped up onto the roof. She looked around before noticing Anatis who was leaning on the edge, watching the girl and Chloe with narrowed eyes. Since she was more distracted with Chloe, the girl didn't notice him or Lady Noir as she rushed over.

"Annie... you're not hurt, are you?" She asked, causing him to look at her. She noticed his eyes seemed darker then usual and his expression was a serious one.

"No... I'm ok..." He muttered before looking back at the courtyard as the girl laughed, repeatedly turning people into clones of her. "Her name is Reflekta and her akuma is in the wrist mirror on her hand. That's also where her power comes from. It seems she can turn anyone into a clone of herself,"

"Ok so don't get hit with the magic cloning light," She muttered, nodding. "Do you know who she is?"

"I have an idea... but I'm hoping I'm wrong," He replied, frowning as he watched her.

"You won't get rid of me by locking me in the bathroom this time!" She declared, making Lady Noir gasp. "I won't be invisible anymore! No one will forget me but everyone will forget you, Chloe! All they'll ever see is me!!"

"J-Juleka?" Lady Noir gasped before she looked over at Anatis. His expression was a grim one. Anger and sorrow could be seen in his eyes as his eyes focused on the scene. Lady Noir frowned as she realized he wasn't looking at Chloe but at Reflekta. "Annie?"

"I was right..." He muttered before he jumped down, landing in front of Chloe. "Juleka! Stop this now!!"

"I'm not the Juleka nobody notices anymore!" She declared. "I'm the unmistakable Reflekta!"

To Lady Noir's surprise, Anatis grabbed her shoulders.

"Juleka! Stop this!" He ordered, looking at her with a desperate look. "You've had your revenge so just give up your akuma..."

"Why should I?!" She argued. "I'm no longer invisible!!"

"You were never invisible!" He shouted back, shocking both her and Lady Noir. "Please, Juleka... I don't want to fight you,"

For a second, it looked like he had gotten through to her but she pulled away from him and pointed her hand at him.

"Surrender your miraculous and you won't have to fight me," She ordered. Lady Noir gasped as he reached for his earrings. She frowned and threw her baton at her, knocking her back before he handed them to her. She jumped down and landed next to him, catching her baton as it flew back to her. Reflekta growled before firing at her, causing Lady Noir to spin her baton repeatedly to block her. She jumped down and Reflekta followed, shooting at her repeatedly as she dodged all of them. The two girls repeatedly fought until she cornered Lady Noir.

"Time for a make over, Kitty," She grinned, pointing her hand at her but Anatis threw his yoyo, wrapping it around her hand and yanking it so her beam missed Lady Noir. Reflekta growled and yanked her hand free before throwing a bench at him. He dived out of the way and threw his yoyo at her. However, she caught it and yanked it, throwing him into the lockers next to Lady Noir before she fired at him. His eyes widen as Lady Noir took the hit, changing her into a Reflekta. "Much better! I hate cats!!"

"Cataclysm!!" Lady Noir shouted but to her surprise, her power didn't work. She gasped and looked at her hand. "My ring!! It's gone!"

"Aww... too bad, alley cat," She declared before suddenly grabbing her and throwing her across the room before she faced Anatis. He threw his yoyo at her but she caught it again and yanked it down before standing on it so he knelt before her. He tried to pull his yoyo from her shoe and when that didn't work, he went to grab her akuma but she caught his arm. "Soon, just like everyone else, you'll look just like me but first... I want to see the face behind the mask!"

She reached for his miraculous but before she could, a bunch of Reflekta stood before them.

"Time to face off!!" Adrien declared as he stood with them. Reflekta looked at them surprised.

"Catch her!!" Lady Noir ordered, causing the army of Reflektas to charge at her but she let go of Anatis and jumped over them, laughing as she went. 

"You're no match for me, Anatis!!" She declared, pointing at him. "This will all be over for you soon!!"

With that, she jumped up in the air and disappeared. Lady Noir quickly turned to Anatis, who was just staring at his yoyo. 

"Anatis?" She questioned, worried. She had never seen him like this. He was serious about the fight and always ready to save the victim but still knew how to have fun. Right now, he looked lost and broken. She frowned and walked over, gently placing her hand on his arm. "Annie... what's wrong?"

"I failed..." He muttered, shocking her. "I should have known something like this would happen... I should have been better prepared!"

She jumped back as he slammed his fist onto the floor, cracking it. 

"Anatis..." Ivan's voice made him look up. "You can't blame yourself for this. You didn't know that she would become an akuma..."

"Adrien's right, Anatis!" Rose gasped, despite her new form. "If anyone can save her, it's you!! I'm sure her brother Luka would say the same!!"

Lady Noir nodded but it seemed the wrong thing to say as Anatis sighed heavily.

"No... I don't think he would..." He muttered, closing his eyes before he reached for his earrings. "I'm not worthy of been a hero..."

"Don't you dare!!" Adrien's voice rang out, making everyone look at him in shock. Even as Reflekta, he looked royally pissed off. "You do not get to give up! When Aspik was captured by Princess Justice and Ryuko was trapped, you stood up and fought angry Parisians and pissed off akumas to save Paris! When Ryuko and Aspik tried to work without you, you still saved the day and when they abandoned you and gave up their miraculous, you stood tall and continued to fight akumas! You stood up to Hawkmoth, man! I may not be an expert on this but I can't think of anyone more worthy to be the hero of Paris then you. If anyone can save Juleka, it is you!! And I know Luka wouldn't want you to give up. His sister needs saving, Anatis! Juleka needs saving!!"

That seemed to be the right thing to save as Anatis's eyes went wide like reality had hit him. Adrien stepped forward and held out his hand. Anatis smiled and took it, allowing Adrien to help him to his feet.

"You're right, Adrien," He muttered before turning to the class."I'm sorry. I haven't been myself..."

"That's ok, dude! Even heroes have off days but seriously... I want my face back," Nino declared, causing everyone to laugh as another Reflekta came over to him.

"Can we hurry up and defeat her though?" Lady Noir asked. "The heels are killer,"

"Lady Noir?" He asked before frowning and face palming. "Oh, I'm so sorry... you got hit,"

"It's cool, Annie," She grinned before grabbing his hand and leading him away from everyone else. "But are you ok? You almost gave up your miraculous,"

"I... this is hitting close to home for me," He muttered, making her frown. "Juleka... she is..."

"You know her, don't you?" She asked, making him sigh but nod. "I... I know her too... which is why we have to try and save her ok?"

"I don't want to fight her, kitten... She's m-" He whispered but she places her finger on his lips.

"We're not going to fight her... we're gonna save her," She smiled, making him feel better. "Now I don't have my powers right now but I do have ideas and I think it's best if we don't take on Reflekta face to face... not unless you want a face lift but if we lured her to a place where we can set the rules..."

"Then we can save her..." Anatis nodded. "Great thinking, Lady Noir,"

"Well, I'm more then just a pretty face..." She grinned. "You got a plan?"

"I do indeed," He replied, grabbing her waist and threw his yoyo before pulling them up on the roof. 

"So where we going?" She asked as he picked her up.

"To the TV station,"

**~At the TV Station~**

"People of Paris... Reflekta isn't invincible!" He stated into the camera as Lady Noir filmed him. "You can help! All you have to do is put on disguise then I'll be able to spot the real Reflekta and bring her down. Remember, put on a disguise. I'm relying on you all!"

"And cut," Lady Noir grinned before she stopped filming. "What now?"

"Now, we wait," He replied. "Reflekta will come here and when she does..."

"We trap her in our claws," Lady Noir grinned. "Very clever, Love bug,"

"Yes... but don't you mean into your nails?" He grinned, causing her to lightly punch his arm.

"Not funny," She grinned, causing him to laugh a little. "I'm glad you're feeling better though,"

"I'll be even better once this is over," He replied, looking around. "Let's hide on these stairs,"

"Good thinking," The two of them took their hiding places and waited. About ten minutes later, the doors burst in and Reflekta walked in, looking around. Anatis stood up and threw his yoyo, capturing her. She gasped as Lady Noir came out of her hiding place and broke the lid on her mirror before throwing on it on the floor and stamping on it but to both of the hero's surprise, no akuma came out. "But..."

"It's not the real Reflekta," Anatis frowned as he realized she had tricked them. Her cackle confirmed it as he moved over to Lady Noir, who was frowning.

"She promised to change me back if I tricked you," The Reflekta who they had captured explained, making them frown.

"Mayor Bourgeois?" He gasped, surprised but Lady Noir suddenly jumped in front of him, taking the hit meant for him. "Kitten,"

"Don't worry about it, Annie. I've already been changed so I'm safe," She winked, causing him to smile. "Now why don't you bring some luck to us?"

"Alright," He grinned before throwing up his yoyo. "Lucky charm!!"

A camera appeared out of thin air and dropped down, allowing him to capture it. Lady Noir rose an eyebrow as he looked around before he grinned at her. 

"Lady Noir," He stated before diving out of the way of Reflekta's beam. "Can you get the lights? I have a plan!!"

"Finally ready for a fight?"

"I told you... I'm not gonna fight you," He declared, dodging another one of her beams as she fired at him. Lady Noir rushed over to the switch and pulled it down, plunging them all into darkness. She looked around, trying to find Anatis and when she finally did, he used the camera flash to blind her. She tried to fire her beam at him but he repeatedly took her photo, causing her to try and protect her eyes. "Over here, Reflekta!"

"Stop taking my photo!!" She growled, diving at him but he dodged over the way. 

"But I thought you wanted to be immortalized forever," He grinned before taking more photos. She dived at him again but fell, allowing him to take off the flash and give the camera to Lady Noir. She dived at her and grabbed her hands, not realizing it was her until Anatis did another flash in her face. She covered her eyes, allowing him to grab the wrist mirror while she was distracted. She recovered and pointed her hand at him, only for him to hold up the mirror with a smirk. He dropped it and stamped on it, freeing the akuma before he took out his yoyo and opened it as Lady Noir flipped the lights back on. He spun it around and captured the akuma, purifying it before he took the camera off Lady Noir and threw it up into the air. "Miraculous Ladybugs!!!"

The camera burst into the swamp of ladybugs and flew around Lady Noir and the mayor, restoring them to their normal selves before flying out of the studio to fix everyone else. Reflekta sunk down onto the floor as a purple smoke covered her, changing her back to Juleka. Anatis rushed over to her and helped her up.

"Anatis?" She asked, looking around. "What happened?"

"You were akumatized," He replied. "Juleka, look I know you think no one notices you and that you're invisible but you're not. You never were. Not to Rose. Not to your brother and not to me. I know you think that you're jinxed but curses only have power if you believe in them. I don't believe you're cursed or unlucky,"

"I... you really think so?" She asked, looking at him. The only people who had ever tried to convince her that the curse wasn't real was Luka and Rose. 

"I know you're not," He smiled before grabbing her arm and bringing her over to the Mayor. "Excuse me, Mr Bourgeois but can you take this young lady back to her school please?"

"Of course," He nodded as Anatis' earrings beeped. He turned to leave but felt a hand on his arm. He looked over and saw Juleka looking shyly at him.

"Thank you," She whispered, shyly.

"No worries, Miss," He smiled before his earrings beeped again. "I'm sorry. I have to get going! Bug out!!"

He saluted them before leaving the TV studio. Lady Noir smiled before turning to Juleka and the Mayor.

"I know my partner asked you to get her back but if you want, I can drop her off at the high school,"

"Oh, no thank you, Lady Noir. It won't take much of my time... unless..." He looked at Juleka, who smiled shyly.

"Would you mind?" She asked Lady Noir. "My friends and family will be worried about me and I don't want to take up the mayor's time,"

"As long as you want to," Lady Noir grinned, getting a nod off her. She picked up up and jumped up to one of the windows before diving out of the window as Juleka held onto her.

**~Back at the School~**

Once Lady Noir had dropped Juleka back at school, she disappeared but a few minutes later, Marinette came out from behind a tree and walked back up the stairs to the school. Plagg poked his head out of her purse, getting her attention.

"So we gonna delete that photo?" He asked, shoving some cheese into her mouth but frowned when she shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because it's not right," She replied. "I know you probably don't approve but I'm not a thief or someone who sabotages,"

"Meh... whatever makes you happy, kid," He declared before diving back into her bag. She smiled a little as she knew that was Plagg's way of saying that he agreed with her. She took a deep breathe before heading into the school yard. Juleka was stood with Rose, Ivan, Mylene and Luka. Rose was hugging her and Luka was smiling. He looked over and waved at her. She waved back before walking over to Chloe. 

"Chloe... here..." She held out her phone, causing Chloe to look at her in surprise. "I'm sorry I took it. That was wrong of me and I'm not going to delete the photo of the class..."

"Really?" She asked as she took back her photo. Marinette nodded before straightening up and went to walk over. However, she stopped and faced Chloe again.

"I also think it was really cool that you distracted Reflekta so Anatis could get away," She smiled sweetly.

"Of course, I did!" Chloe gasped but her eyes softened and she looked aside. "I hope he feels better soon,"

"I'm sure he will," Marinette replied before walking over to Vincent, who was about to take another photo. "Um.. hey, you dropped this,"

"Hmm?" Vincent looked at his camera before smiling and taking the SD card of her. "Grazie,"

"No problems," Marinette smiled. "Look... I know you're very busy but one of our classmates wasn't in the photo you took. Is there anyway to do another?"

"Well, I'm already running late with everything that's been going on," He explained before jerking his thumb to Mr. Damocles, who glared at him. "And Mr. Damocles..."

"Is paying you by the hour. I know but could you do it after you've finished here at the school?" She asked. "We could set up in the park next to the school,"

"Well..."

"We want an awesome photo taken by the most awesome photographer," She gasped, holding her hands together above her head. "Please!!"

"Well, when you put it that way," He mumbled before smiling. "Ok,"

"Oh thank you, thank you!!" She gasped before rushing over to her class. "Guys, I managed to get Vincent to agree to retake the class photo. This time with Juleka in it,"

"Really?" Rose gasped, causing Marinette to nod. 

"Yep! We're gonna get a great photo and no jinx will stop it!" She grinned as Luka gently nudged Juleka's side. "Let's all meet at the park after school. Luka, you should come too,"

"If you want me to," He smiled as Chloe and Sabrina came over. He frowned and crossed his arms, still annoyed by them but Marinette smiled softly.

"You can join us too, Chloe but you need to apologize to Juleka and I can't guarantee that you'll be next to Adrien,"

"Why should I apologize?" She asked. "I did nothing wrong,"

"You hurt my sister but to be honest, I expect nothing less from a spoiled brat such as you," Luka stated in a matter of fact kind of way before turning to Juleka. "Let's go get another ice cream. I dropped the one I brought you for lunch,"

"Thanks, Luka," She mumbled. "But Mr. Damocles..."

"Will let you have the rest of the afternoon off since you've been through a traumatic experience... right, Mr. Damocles?" He asked, narrowing his eyes at the principle as if he was daring him to say something but the man didn't. He just nodded in agreement.

**~At the Park after School~**

"This was a great idea, Marinette," Adrien grinned as they waited for Vincent to take the photo. Luka was watching from aside with pride in his eyes as Juleka smiled. Vincent took several photos of the class and even dragged Luka into a few so they could have some sibling photos. The class gathered around and looked at the pictures, causing Rose to squeal in excitement.

"The class photo jinx is broken," She gasped happily.

"Thank you, Marinette," Juleka smiled as Luka gently bumped his arm against hers.

"See? I knew you weren't cursed or unlucky," He muttered, causing her to look at him. "After all, curses only have power if you believe in them,"

"Luka..." She muttered before hugging him, causing him to stumble back a little as he hugged her back. "Thank you,"

"For what?" He asked, a little confused.

"For believing in me," She muttered, making him smile a little.

"I'm always going to, Jules," He whispered. "I promise,"

(***)

Anatis slid down the side of a roof before throwing his yoyo and using it to fly across to another building. He jumped over a brick wall and forward rolled before coming to a stop. Lady Noir was sat on the edge of a building, swaying her legs. He walked over and sat next to her.

"I was surprised to get your message," He muttered, sitting down.

"I wanted to make sure you're ok after today's battle," She muttered, placing her hand on his. "I also have a gift for you..."

"You do?"

"A little bird told me you like the cookies from the Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie so I dropped by and got some for you," She smiled, taking out a small bag with the logo on it. He smiled softly as she handed it to him.

"Thank you, Kitten," He smiled, gently kissing her cheek before offering her a cookie. She muttered a thanks and took one. "I'm doing ok... it was just a really hard battle today,"

"Yeah. Reflekta sure as hell gave us a run for our money..." She agreed, nodding. 

"No... I mean... on an emotional level..." He muttered, looking down at his cookie. She frowned softly and gently placed her hand on his cheek, making him look at her.

"I know you can't tell me how you know her but it's ok. Thanks to you, she's safe and happy,"

"But I nearly failed. I nearly gave up my miraculous and almost gave up been Anatis... if it weren't for you or Adrien... Hawkmoth would have won..."

"No, he wouldn't have because I know you would have gotten past it and stood up against him," She grinned, her belief in him unaffected. "You were chosen to be the ladybug, Annie,"

"I got it by chance," He replied but she shook her head.

"There's no such thing as chance. You may argue that you were in the right place at the right time but something else brought you there. Call it fate, destiny or luck but... Annie?" She questioned as his eyes went wide.

"Kitten.... actually... I think you may be right..." He stated, looking at her as she rose my eyebrow. "All my life,I have been stupidly lucky. Maybe Tikki’s magic has been calling to me all my life,”

“That explains why I’m such a klutz in my cillivan life,” She grinned, biting into her cookie. “Must be Plagg’s magic calling to me. You know since it’s destruction,”

She winked, making him smile before she gently nudged his arm.

“I’m glad you feeling better, Annie,”

"Yeah. Thanks to you and these cookies," He smiled, eating his cookie. He couldn’t but think that Tikki’s eating habits were beginning to rub off on him. "Though if I ever see Hawkmoth in person, I'm going to destroy him,"

"Hey! Destruction is my thing!!" She gasped before grinning. “I’ll help,”


	18. Gamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis and Lady Noir find themselves playing a game against an akuma and Luka joins the school

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've aged up Ms. Mendeleiev's class slightly so they are the year above Marinette and so Luka has a class to go to. Their year is the last one of their school and Marinette's is in the year below. I also felt like Max was annoyed at Marinette beating his score because she was a girl so I worked that in. Hope you guys like it :D

"So why are you going to the school again?" Juleka asked as they walked to the school. He hadn't actually told anyone other then her and their mother but after the events that caused Reflekta, he decided it was time to rejoin school so as Anatis, he pull in some favors with the school board then got himself enrolled in the school. He had to do a test but he passed and was allowed into the school. He actually requested to be in Miss Bustier's class as he knew most of them but due to his age, he was placed in Ms. Mendeleiev's class, which was still a good thing. Two of the akumas were from that class, meaning he could keep an eye on them. Both Juleka and their mum were shocked when he told them but he explained that it was because he wanted to make friends, which wasn't a complete lie. He did want to make friends but he also wanted to gather information on how and why her school was been targeted by Hawkmoth. So far, there had been 26 akumas and fifteenth of them had been from Françoise Dupont High School. The worst part was twelve of those were in Miss Bustier's class. Nine of the ones from her class had been caused by Chloe, two had been caused by Lila and one, been Volpina, had been caused by himself. If he included the ones from outside of the classroom, eleven were caused by Chloe and three were caused by Lila. Two were caused by been obsessive. The mayor and Gabriel Agreste had also caused two akumas each and one was caused by losing a contest but himself, Kim, XY, Nadja Chumack and the police had caused one akuma each. "Well?"

"I want to make friends," He replied, smiling at her but she continued to give him a look that told him she didn't buy it. "What?"

"Nothing," She muttered, crossing her arms. "I just find it weird that all of a sudden, you want to join society like a normal person... right after I became Reflekta,"

"Jules, I wasn't there to protect you when I should have been," He admitted, making her frown a little. "So please let me do this. Besides, you're always telling me I need to get out more,"

"Lu, I don't need you to protect me," She muttered, pushing her hair out of the way.

"Juleka, I'm your big brother. It's my job to protect you," He replied, causing her to roll her eyes. "Besides, I need to get out of the boat more and make friends right?"

"Well... yeah..." She muttered, playing with her hand. "But still... I can look after myself,"

"I know but I want to protect you and I want to make friends," He smiled, giving her a reassuring look.

"Well... I guess Rose and Ivan will be happy that you're attending our school and I know Marinette will be happy too," She muttered, making him smile as they walked up the step. Rose waved to them as they walked inside. Ivan was stood next to Mylene and Marinette was stood with them talking. Juleka rose an eyebrow as she noticed her but smiled never the less and walked over to them. Luka knew it was because she wasn't use to seeing Marinette here on time. She wasn't the greatest at getting to school on time but she had managed to do it today. Luka smiled and joined them as Ivan waved to the siblings.

"Hey, Juleka. Hey, Luka," He smiled, causing Marinette to gasp and turn round, surprised to see him. Sure, he came onto the school grounds a few times but it was usually to bring lunch to Juleka or to meet them after school. Marinette moved over to him.

"Hey, what are you doing here at this time?" She asked before realizing how it sounded. "Not that it isn't nice to see you! Cause it is! I'm just wandering why you're here... you know since it's the morning,"

Luka chuckled softly as she rambled.

"I decided to join the school," He replied, causing her to blink before she grinned.

"Really?!" She gasped, causing him to nod. "That's so cool!! Oh, what class are you in?"

"Um... Ms. Mendeleiev's," He replied, making her frown a little.

"Better be careful with her. She's super strict," Marinette replied before smiling. "You can join us for lunch though. Oh this is gonna be so much fun,"

"Yeah... I'm looking forward to it," He smiled, ruffling her hair. She giggled before looking up at him.

"So why did you decide to join the school?" She asked. He made a thoughtful look before answering.

"I wanted to make more friends," He replied, smiling. "And keep an eye on the ones I already have,"

"You're too sweet, Luka," Marinette muttered before the bell went. "Do you know where your class is?"

"It's the science lab right?" He replied. He was glad that he had taken the time to look around the school when Juleka had invited him to help them doing that film project. Marinette nodded as the rest of them started to head towards their class.

"Yeah... I could show you if you wanted," She muttered.

"Tempting but I don't want you to be late for your class," He replied, making her nod. "Don't worry. I'll be able to find my way and I'll meet you guys for lunch. Sound good?"

"Y-yeah," She replied, nodding as the second bell rang. It made her jump but Luka caught her, calming her down.

"You ok?" He asked, looking at her as she realized he was still holding her waist.

"Y-yeah.. I just forgot about the second bell," She admitted, rubbing the back of her neck. Luka chuckled a little before smiling at her.

"You're a funny girl, Marinette," He smiled then he leaned down and gently pecked her cheek. "Don't ever change,"

"I won't..." She muttered, blushing. Luka chuckled again.

"I'll see you at lunch, Marinette," He smiled, causing her to nod before he walked off and heading to the science lab. Tikki gently poked her head out from his school bag and looked back to where Marinette was still standing with a bit of a dreamy look on her face.

"I think you broke her," She muttered, causing him to look back. He smiled a little as Alya walked over and flicked her on the side of her head, breaking her trance.

"She'll be ok," He replied before turning back to the classroom. "Better hide, Tikki,"

She nodded and went back into his bag before he walked over to the door and entered. The teacher wasn't in just yet but the other students were sat in their friendship groups talking. He recognized two of the girls from the KIDZ+ studio shows. The blonde girl with the bunches had become the akuma Stormy Weather. He looked to the right where three boys were talking. Two of them had also been akumas. Destroyer and Magician of Misfortune. He continued to look around the class. His eyes finally landed on a really familiar face. Kagami was sat on her own, staring at the rest of the class. Luka took a deep breathe and walked over to her.

"Hi, Kagami," He muttered, causing her to look at him.

"Couffaine?" She asked coldly. "What are you doing here?"

"Um... I just started here today actually. I didn't realize you went to this school..."

"Yes. I joined last year when my family made permanent residence in Paris," She replied, making him nod. "I recall seeing you here during the lunch breaks but not during lessons so I assumed you attended a different school or were home educated. What changed?"

"I wanted to join this school and make friends,"

"So this sudden change has nothing to do with your sister becoming an akuma?" She questioned, making him frown. "So it does? A noble choice, Couffaine. I'm sure you'll fit in with this school very well,"

"You can call me Luka,"

"Why? We are not friends and haven't met up since the ice rink," She replied, making him frown. "Don't take it personally, Couffaine. I rarely call anyone by their first name,"

"Right..." He replied, nodding before holding out his hand. "Well, maybe we can become friends,"

Kagami looked at his held out hand before looking at his face. She tilted her head and rose an eyebrow.

"A guitar case? You play?" She asked, causing him to nod before looking at him up and down. "Find someone else to sit with. I only have interest in been friends with people who follow a noble art such fencing,"

Luka frowned a little before walking away, respecting her wish despite the fact that he disagreed with it. He took a seat towards the back as Ms. Mendeleiev walked in and clapped her hands, causing the students to get to their seats and look at her.

"Good morning, Class. "We have a new student joining our class today," She stated, gesturing towards him. All but Kagami looked at him so he nervously gave a small wave then Ms. Mendeleiv stared to take the register. About five minutes after she finished, the bell rung and the students grabbed their stuff. "Mr Couffaine. Miss Beauréal. Come here please,"

He walked over to her with the blonde girl. Ms. Mendeleiv looked at him over her glasses, making him feel like he was already in trouble before she took out a piece of paper.

"This is your time table," She stated. "I expect you to be on your best behavior and treat everyone with respect. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," He replied, picking up the time table.

"Good. I also expect to see that you're here on time every day, Mr Couffaine. I have no patient with tardy students and you will get detention if you are late," She explained before turning to the blonde girl next to him. "Miss Beauréal, as the class representative, you can show Mr Couffaine to his classes,"

"Yes, Miss," The girl smiled before she dismissed them and they left the class. The girl turned to him and held out her hand. "I'm Aurore. It's nice to meet you,"

"Luka," He smiled, taking it and shaking it. She smiled back. "It's nice to meet you too,"

"We have literature with Miss Bustier first. Her class is this way,"

"Right,"

(***)

Luka hummed to himself as he headed to the library to meet with Juleka and everyone. That's where they all were as they were doing a tryout to create a team for a gaming tournament. He tapped his fingers as he walked up the stairs but a boy he recognized as Max came out of the library with his shoulders slumped sadly. He stopped and frowned as the boy walk down the stairs.

"I can't believe she defeated me," He muttered, bitterly. "I should be playing with him. Not her. I'm the better player. It isn't fair that she beat me,"

"Hey, are you ok?" Luka called out, causing him to look at him.

"Oh... I'm fine..." Max replied, frowning. Luka frowned as he knew the boy wasn't ok. "I lost something I worked really hard for so I just want to be alone. Thanks for asking though,"

"Right... um... you sure you'll be ok?" He asked. Max nodded and gave him a weak smile before continuing down the stairs. Luka frowned even more as Max left the school grounds before he turned and headed into the library. He rose an eyebrow as soon as he saw Marinette and Adrien stood with Mr. Damocles stood between them.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste will be representing Françoise Dupont High School at the Paris ultimate mecha strike 3 tournament," He announced proudly but both Marinette and Adrien didn't look too happy about it. "Congratulations and good luck to both of you,"

"Well, I guess I'll be coming over to practice," Adrien smiled, facing her before walking over to Nino and Kim. Marinette was stood dreamily so Luka walked over, breaking her out of her trance.

"Hey, Luka," She smiled but it faltered when she saw the worried look in his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"I just saw your class mate, Max. He seemed really upset," He replied, making her frown deeply. "What happened?"

"Well, I kind of beat his high score. There's a tournament for ultimate mecha strike 3 and since I'm good at that game, I thought I'd try out for it," She replied. "Me and Adrien are now the team but Max... he was training for it all year. Did he seem upset when you saw him?"

"Yeah... he seemed bitter," He replied, making her frown but before he smiled a little as he saw the scoreboard. He had a feeling that Max wasn't bitter that he lost the place in the tournament but more that he lost it to a girl. After all, Adrien had also beat his high score but Luka had only heard Max muttering about been beaten by a girl. "But you won fair and square, right?"

"Well, yeah. I play all the time with Papa,"

"Then you won," He smiled. He always thought it was stupid that some gamers didn't have respect for girls who liked to game but his comment didn't seem to make her feel better. "Marinette?"

"I didn't do it because I wanted to be part of the tournament," She muttered, shaking her head. "All I could think about was hanging out with Adrien. I didn't even think about Max. God, I'm such a bad friend,"

"Ok... maybe not your best idea but you won the game fair and square," He stated, giving her an encouraging look. "And you get to represent your class. I think that's pretty awesome,"

"Thanks, Luka," She muttered, smiling but then it fell. "But I still feel bad about Max,"

"Well, he can't have gotten far so why don't we go look for him," He suggested, making her nod. The two of them left and had a good look around but couldn't find Max anywhere. Luka frowned as Marinette sighed before her phone pinged. She took it out and looked at it.

"It's Adrien. He's asking if we can start to practice... um... but we still need to find Max...,"

"Don't worry, I'll look for Max. You've got a tournament to train for," He smiled back but her face went pale as a look of horror came across her face. "Marinette?"

"My room is covered in his posters!" She gasped. "What if he thinks it's creepy?"

"Well, you can always tell him you're a fan of his father's company," He suggested but she still looked panicked. "Head home and go prepare. I'll let you know once I've found Max so you know that he's ok,"

"You will?!" She gasped. "Oh thank you!! I owe you, Luka!"

"No worries," He smiled before she ran off. He sighed as Tikki popped out.

"That girl is insane," She giggled, making him smile. "But it's good of you to help her,"

"Marinette is an amazing girl and clearly a skilled gamer," He replied.

"But isn't it Max's dream to be in the tournament?"

"Hmm... well maybe but I think he's sour because he got defeated by a girl. I didn't hear him ranting about Adrien beating his high score," He replied before turning around. "But it's still best to look for him,"

Tikki nodded and the two of them headed off to look for him. After a while, he still hadn't found him but his phone vibrated. He took it out and saw Marinette was calling. He pressed answer and placed it to his ear.

"Hey,"

"Have you found him?" She asked, her voice still filled with concern.

"No. I've looked every where I can but no luck. How's things going on your end?"

"Adrien and I headed to the park after an intense training session. He thinks we actually have a chance of winning," She replied, sounding a little bit happier.

"That's great," He smiled as he started to walk back.

"I'm still worried about Max though," She explained.

"Don't worry. I'll find-" He started but he stopped as he heard screams then saw a giant robot move past him. It was pyramid shaped, had two legs and was shooting at people, turning them into green balls that it then absorbed. It took him a second to realize but it was heading to the park near Marinette's house.

"Luka?"

"Marinette, get Adrien and get out of the park! There's an akuma heading your way!" He ordered before hanging up. He rushed over to a tree and hid behind it before opening his bag. Tikki flew out and gasped as she saw the giant bot. "The game's on! Tikki, spots on!!"

A red light engulfed him and left Anatis in his place. He threw his yoyo and swung towards the rooftops before running across them. He saw the bot firing at Marinette, who was running as fast as she could but her luck ran out as she tripped up, falling down. The bot moved over to her, ready to fire.

"Game over, Marinette," The akuma declared, causing his eyes to wide as he recognized it. He jumped towards it and landed a kick on the pyramid, causing it's beam to miss Marinette before he swung down and grabbed her round the waist. She held onto him as he swung away before he landed on top of the grand hotel. She caught her breathe before looking up at him.

"Anatis... the akuma's called Max," She gasped as her eyes widen. "And he's annoyed because I beat his high score! Oh god, this is all my fault,"

"Marinette, it's going to be ok," He stated, placing his hand on her shoulder. "But you need to keep hidden. Let me and Lady Noir handle this,"

"Ok but please save Max," She gasped. "My friend Luka was trying look for him so I could train with Adrien but- oh no! Luka and Adrien!! What if Gamer got them? We have to go back,"

"If they've been captured then the best thing I can do is to save Max so please, go and hide,"

"A-Alright," She gasped as he took out his yoyo. He swung off the building and followed the bot as it looked for Marinette and more victims. He landed on a building and looked at it's path. Seeing a group of people around a coach, he swung down and landed in front of them.

"You need to get out of here!" He ordered as the bot came around the corner, causing them to panic and run. "Go! Hey, tin man!! Over here!!"

"Anatis!! My system indicates that you're about to crash," He declared but before he could fire at him, Lady Noir slammed her baton in it, knocking it back. Anatis threw his yoyo, wrapping it around it's legs and a lamp post before he pulled. Lady Noir slammed her baton into it again, causing it to fall before she jumped over it and landed in front of it.

"Now who's the one crashing, robot!" She declared, flicking her plait. Anatis came over as she looked over it. "Wow, it's a giant robot from ultimate mecha strike 3 and it's nearly at level 3,"

"Is that bad?" He asked, causing her to look at him. "What? Gaming isn't my thing,"

"The highest level it can get to is Level 4. Once that happens, it's basically game over," She explained, making him frown. "Any idea where the akuma is?"

"Probably on Gamer and not the bot," He replied but suddenly, the bot fired at the coach, turning into six green balls that it absorbed. It then got covered in a green light before revealing it was now bigger with a full body, two arms and two legs. "Uh... look like our problem just got a whole bigger..."

"Yeah..." Lady Noir gasped as the two of them backed away. "Level 3..."

The robot struck at them but the two of them dived away and headed into the rooftops, running away from it as it followed them.

"We need to get it away from Paris before it destroyed everything!!" Lady Noir called out as the two of them ran across the buildings. They both saw the poster for the tournament, causing them to look at each other. "You think what I'm thinking?"

"Head to the arena?" He replied, causing her to grin before the two of them headed into that direction. They jumped across the rooftops before lunching to the arena, landing on the grass. "This is perfect. Now where is our opponent?"

As if on que, the robot jumped down and aimed a fist at them. The two heroes jumped out of the way and landed on the other side.

"I'm gonna squash you!!" It cackled, firing at them. Anatis and Lady Noir ran away from it as they tried to look for a weak spot. "Once I'm done with you, I'll find where you hid Marinette and crush her! I'll show her who's the best player,"

"Lady Noir, use your cataclysm on him while I distract him," Anatis ordered, getting a nod off her. "Best player? Didn't Marinette beat your high score? Seems like to me that she's the better player, not you!"

"How dare you?!" It gasped, trying to hit him. "I'm the best player in the world! Marinette is nothing compared to me,"

"Yet she still bet you!!" Anatis replied, landing a kick on him as Lady Noir sneaked over. "You're not pissed because you lost your high score. You're pissed because you lost to a girl!"

"How dare you?!" It growled but Anatis smirked, knowing he hit a nerve.

"I'm right, aren't I? I bet you didn't even chase after Adrien,"

"Of course, I didn't. Adrien may have beat my high score but he deserved to be in the tournament!"

"Because he's a boy?!"

"I didn't say that!" It shouted back. "Marinette only wanted to work with Adrien. She doesn't care about the game. She doesn't deserve to be in the tournament!"

"Isn't the whole point of this thing is to have fun?! And how do you know she doesn't care about the game?! You have no idea of her hobbies!!"

"Her hobbies are typical of a girl and the chances of her been into a game like ultimate mecha strike 3 is less then 20%," It replied. "She didn't even know what AMP was!!"

"Or maybe you just assumed that because she's a girl!" Anatis argued. "Just like you're assuming that gaming isn't a hobby of hers!! Face it, gamer. You're pissed because you got beaten by a girl!"

"I am not!" He shouted as Anatis grinned at Lady Noir.

"Cataclysm!" She yelled, charging her hand with dark energy before she slammed it onto the bot, destroying it. Gamer fell onto the floor as he cried out before getting to his feet as Lady Noir joined Anatis as a red orb appeared. "Beaten by a girl again. Oh, look at that loot!!"

"Look, I get why you're upset. You worked hard to level up but just because Marinette beat you doesn't make you less of a gamer, just like her been a girl doesn't make her less of a gamer either," Anatis replied, stepping close. "Let me help you,"

"She must paid! She humiliated me in front of my class! I was suppose to the champion not her!!" He snarled, glaring at them. Anatis frowned as he clearly couldn't get through to him. "Now you'll pay for trying to protect her! Both of you!!"

"And how you gonna do that?" Anatis asked but Gamer pressed a button on his glasses, allowing his bot to re-spawn but it told him where the akuma was. "Oh that's not fair,"

"Ah the old re-spawn glitch," Lady Noir sighed before she touched the red orb. It generated a bright light, causing Anatis to cover his eyes before he lowered his hand and discovered they were now on top of a robot that resembled to the two of them. Lady Noir grinned and the two of them got inside. "If we want to defeat him, we have to play against him. You know how to play right?"

"Um... no... gaming isn't my thing," He replied as her ring beeped. "Your ring?"

"It's fine. You fire and I'll man this thing," She replied, moving the bot. Once use to the controls, the two of them engaged in battle against Gamer and his bot. The two of them battled, using special moves and attacks that seemed to be themed to them. Gamer managed to take out their forcefield and blocked their missile attack. They managed to land a good few hits but then he blocked them. Both of them seemed to be equal in power, even when Gamer declared he was the strongest player in the world. Finally, they got caught in a stalemate where they were both holding each other off. Anatis frowned as he heard Lady Noir's ring beep.

"We're never gonna win this way," He declared.

"You got a plan?"

"We need to lure Gamer out of his bot," He replied before getting out of the seat and climbing out of the robot.

"Anatis?!"

"Keep him there, kitten. I'm just evening up the score with a little luck," He winked as he climbed onto the armor of their bot. He threw his yoyo in the air and summoned his lucky charm, which was a can of spray paint. Anatis looked around with his luck version before smirking as he knew what to do. He jumped across to the arms and ran across them before jumping over to the Pyramid. He waved at the circle in it before shaking his can and spraying it over it, blocking Gamer's view. He then jumped onto top of it and waited. A few minutes later, Gamer stuck his head out and Anatis grabbed his glasses. He snatched them, releasing the akuma before he took out his yoyo. "Game's over, akuma. Time to de-evilize!!"

He threw his yoyo and captured the akuma before pulling it back to him.

"Gotcha!" He declared before freeing it. He then threw the spray can in the air. "Miraculous Ladybugs!!"

The can turned into the magic swarm, getting rid of the two bots and returning all of gamer's victims. It also resorted Max's glasses as he turned back into himself. He looked around confused as Anatis and Lady Noir did their fist pump before he walked over to him and handed him his glasses.

"I think you should talk to Marinette about how much this game tournament means to you,"

**~At the Game Tournament~**

"Do you think I'm doing the right thing, Luka?" Marinette asked as the two of them, along with the rest of the school, stood backstage. Max was still upset and despite Anatis giving him advice to talk to her, he didn't.

"Do you think it's the right thing?" He asked, looking at her. She looked at Max before nodding. "Then yes, I think you're doing the right thing,"

"Ok!" She grinned as Alya rose an eyebrow.

"Seriously, girl?" She asked. "You bend over backwards to be part of this and now you want to pull out?"

"I know but I feel so bad for Max," Marinette replied, looking over at him. "He put so much into this and I just swept it from him, all because of my stupid crush on Adrien. It just wouldn't be right,"

Alya sighed but nodded in understanding. Luka smiled and gave her a thumbs up as she got up and walked over to Max.

"Max," She stated. He briefly looked at her before sighing. "I've thought about this a lot and... well..."

"And now representing Françoise Dupont High School!!" The announcer called out.

"I think you should be playing tonight, Max," She stated, shocking him.

"What?" He gasped. "But... why?"

"Well, while I love gaming, it isn't my heart and soul," She explained, holding up her hand before holding out the controller to him. "This is your baby and your tournament. I don't want to take that from you and I'm sorry I almost did,"

"Marinette..." He whispered before smiling and looking at her. "Thank you. I'm sorry too. I got upset but not because you beat my high score. I was ashamed at been beaten by a girl but I realize I was wrong. You're a great gamer so are you sure you don't want to play? You and Adrien would make a great team,"

"No, I'm sure!" She grinned as Nino came over.

"Make up your mind, dudes! They're waiting for you!!" He declared as Max looked at Marinette, who placed the controller in his hand.

"You play," She grinned. "I insist,"

"I.. I don't know how to thank you," Max muttered, taking the controller. It was clear that he was touched by her action. Adrien walked over and placed his arm around her shoulder.

"By winning it... with her," He stated, shocking her.

"What?!" She gasped as he handed her the controller. "But!"

"You're a hundred times better then me so you should play," Adrien smiled. She looked around, confused but smiled when she saw Luka giving her a thumbs up. Feeling confident, she joined Max near the entrance of the arena, who grinned at her.

"Let's show them who's gold,"

"Right!!"


	19. Actis (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis faces his hardest challenge yet. An akuma who is his exact double

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So due to this been an au, I couldn't call Theo Copycat so I decided to call him Actis instead. It's a pun name as in act and Anatis put together. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. I found it really fun to write :)

"Hey, Luka," Aurora smiled, walking over with Mireille and Jean as he grabbed his bag from his locker. "Are you doing anything after school? We're going to the unveiling of the Anatis and Lady Noir statue and wondered if you wanted to join us,"

"Oh, that's really nice of you, Aurora but I won't be able to go. I have some other commitments tonight," He explained, making her nod. It wasn't a complete lie. He did have other commitments since he had to go to the unveiling, just not as Luka. "Thanks for inviting me though,"

"No worries, Luka," Jean smiled before they headed to their lockers. His phone buzzed as he pulled it out of his bag. Luka picked it up and saw it was a message from Juleka, saying she was going to Rose's for tonight. He texted back and slipped his phone back in his pocket before pulling his hoodie on and slinging his bag on his back. He locked his locker and headed to the exit, stopping to wave at Aurora and her friends, who waved back before he walked out of the locker room and headed to the bike shed. He grabbed his helmet and put it on before unlocking his bike. He climbed onto it and rode off, heading home to drop off his bag. He cycled as fast as he could to the boat house, practically jumping off it as soon as he got there. He brought the bike on the deck and locked it up before heading down into the living room.

"Ma? You in?" He shouted before noticing the note on the fridge. He walked over and pulled it off. "Gone to see an old friend and won't be back til late. Dinner's in the fridge for you and Juleka. Love you both,"

"Your mama isn't in?" Tikki asked, popping her head out.

"Nope. Neither is Juleka," He smiled before taking his phone out. "Hmm, 6 minutes til the ceremony starts,"

"Are you looking forward to it?" Tikki asked as he opened the fridge and took out some ingredients before making a sandwich for himself. He nodded as he ate it before heading into his room. He took out his books and hung up his bag before looking at his phone. It now told him that there were 3 minutes to the ceremony. Tikki floated over before grinning at him. "Time to go?"

"Yep," He replied before swiping his earring. "Tikki! Spots on!!"

A red light surrounded him as Tikki disappeared into his earrings. It disappeared, leaving Anatis in his place. He grinned and checked the time before opening the porthole and climbing out of it. Taking a breathe of fresh air, he dived off the edge and throw up his yoyo, pulling him up to the rooftops before running and jumping across them. He slid down a roof slide before diving off and throwing his yoyo, swinging past the bakery and into the park. He flipped and landed on the edge of the statue before waving as the crowd cheered. 

"Hey," He smiled before jumping down from the edge as a young man with a lolly in his mouth and the mayor walked over.

"Anatis, thank you for coming," The mayor smiled, shaking his hand.

"No, thank you for doing this," He smiled kindly as the young man stepped up. "You're the sculptor? Theo right?

"Yeah, it's a real honor to meet you, Anatis. I'm a big fan," He smiled, shaking his hand before he looked around. "But isn't Lady Noir joining us?"

"Hmm, she seems to be running late but don't worry. I'm sure she'll be here soon," He smiled reassuringly, causing Theo to nod but then he sighed. "You ok?"

"Oh I'm fine. It's just... I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo," He replied, looking at the news paper clipping of her. Anatis rose an eyebrow as he watched him. "She's amazing. She's so brave and smart,"

Anatis frowned a little as he watched Theo touch the picture with soft touch but he wasn't going to disagree. Lady Noir was all the things he said. He was truly gifted to have a partner like her.

"The way she always saves anyone," Theo muttered, causing Anatis to feel slightly stung before he realized what he had said. "Not that you don't save people. I know you do..."

"No worries, Theo," Anatis smiled. "Lady Noir saves life as much as I do. I would go as far as to say with her, I wouldn't be able to do this. She really is amazing. Well, expect for her timing keeping,"

"Perhaps, we should commence," Mayor Bourgeois suggested, looking at the rooftops while he shielded his eyes from the sun before he turned to the two of them. "It might bring her here faster,"

"Please, just one minute more, Mayor," Theo gasped, holding up his hand before looking back at the news paper clipping. "She is going to come... I can feel it,"

"That's the spirit," Anatis grinned, taking out his yoyo and dropping her a text before seeing Alya. He was surprised to see her here. After all, she ran the Ladyblog and then on top of that, he had given her a small interview as a favor to Marinette. It had occurred after the defeat of an akuma called the Mime. Marinette had asked him to let Alya interview him as she had accidentally deleted footage of Lady Noir recognizing her on her phone and she wanted to make up for it. Since it was Marinette, he agreed and did his first interview. Alya had been so happy and it took her a few minutes to realize she wasn't dreaming but later, Marinette apologized to him when he visited her afterwards. He was confused as to why she was sorry but as it turned out that Alya had backed up the video so it technically wasn't deleted. He told her that he didn't mind and it was actually fun to do the interview because it was. He smiled and waved at her causing her to squeal as people continued to take pictures of him and cheer. The Mayor came over and placed an arm around Anatis' shoulders as professional photographers took their photos before he pulled away. Anatis stepped aside and took his yoyo out again but this time, he dialed Lady Noir's number. He sighed softly as it went to voice mail. He hung up before walking over to the Mayor.

"Any luck?" He asked but he shook his head. Theo frowned as the mayor walked forward and cleared his throat. The crowd died down and all cameras turned on them. "Welcome, citizens for Paris. A few months ago, Paris almost fell into ruin when an akuma, known as Princess Justice, took control of most Parisians and wreaked havoc upon this fair city but while it was a dark moment, it gave birth to two brave heroes, who since have been saving the day and protecting us from the super-villain Hawkmoth and his Akumas. It is only proper for Paris to pay homage to those who protect us from evil... Anatis and Lady Noir!"

The cloth covering the statue was pulled off, revealing it. Anatis looked up at it in awe. The poses of both him and Lady Noir were their stance for when they were about to take on an akuma. He had his yoyo in his hand and she was holding her baton, ready to pounce. Her expression could be described as cocky but he saw it as confidence and his was one of determination. The crowd clapped and cheered as they took photos. The mayor grabbed him and Theo before posing with them as the news crews took photos and filmed.

"Anatis! Nadja Chumuck here!" She declared as she shoved a microphone at him. "What do you think to the statue unveiling?"

"I'm amazed," He smiled before facing Theo. "Theo has real talented. I'm honored to have such an artist make a statue of me and Lady Noir. I'm sure she'd be just as happy,"

"Speaking of Lady Noir, where is she?"

"Oh, her civilian life can be hectic so she's probably busy but I'll be sure to get her to come and have a look," He smiled as Alya pushed her way to the front.

"Can I take some photos for the Ladyblog?" She asked, excitement in her eyes.

"Sure," He smiled as she took the photos.

"Mine if I get a selfie with you for my Instagram page?" She asked once she was done taking the photos for her blog. He didn't answer straight away as he knew that if he said yes to her, he would have to say yes to other people. He bit his lip as he thought about it while taking in the crowd. He wasn't surprise to see Aurora, Mireille and Jean there, waiting with their phones in their hands. Chloe was also there with Sabrina. Both were looking at him. He was surprised to see Rose, Juleka and most of Marinette's class there but Marinette herself wasn't. He looked at the mayor, who gave him a smile and a nod. "Please!!"

"Well... I guess a little photo won't hurt..." He smiled but he ended up spending the next ten minutes having pictures with people until the mayor clapped his hands. He thanked everyone for coming but the unveiling was done and he was sure Anatis had to go and save the day again. People walked off as Anatis walked over to the mayor and shook his hand before noticing Theo looking at the statue with a forlorn look. He frowned a little before walking over. "These statues are really amazing. You really captured me and Lady Noir perfectly,"

"Lady Noir didn't show," Theo muttered, looking down. Anatis frowned and gently patted his shoulder as the guy looked upset. Anatis could relate. After all, he was an artist too. "I just wanted to express my admiration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into my statue of her..."

Anatis couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as Theo didn't resemble an artist hurt by the fact that his subject didn't show but more a man crushed that his date had stood him up. Theo stepped forward as he looked up at her statue.

"I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common!" He gasped, looking up at her with a longing look. Anatis couldn't help but suddenly feel on edge and defensive. He wasn't jealous. While he cared deeply about Lady Noir, he was in love with Marinette but Lady Noir wasn't much older then he was and she was his best friend. He had a feeling that Theo's admiration for her wasn't of respect but of infatuation. "Our devotion to the things we love,"

"Look, Theo, you're a nice guy and very talented so I hate to burst your bubble," Anatis muttered, trying to think of the words to say so he didn't hurt Theo. "But while I'm sure Lady Noir will love the statue, she might find your admiration for a bit... um... much..."

"Really?" He asked, looking at him. "How would you know?"

"I'm her partner," He pointed out, making Theo frown a little.

"I see," He replied, moving away from him and walking off. Anatis waved but Theo didn't wave back as he kept walking, causing him to frown but in his heart, he felt like he had done the right thing. He threw his yoyo and attached to a building before swinging up to the rooftops and running off back to the Seine. He swung through the buildings before jumping and diving through the porthole of his room.

"Tikki, spots off," He declared, catching her before walking over to his draw and taking out a cookie for her. He frowned a little as he needed some more. He made a mental note to go to the bakery and buy some. Sure, he could turn up at Marinette's and get some of her for free but he didn't like the idea of doing that. He handed her the cookie before taking out his phone and going through Instagram. Alya and others had already uploaded the photos with him and he was trending again. Tikki polished off the cookie before floating over to Luka and looking at his phone.

"Lady Noir wasn't there?"

"No," He sighed. "You good to go back out? I need to get you some more cookies,"

"Yes!!" She grinned as Luka got up and grabbed his hoodie. Tikki went and hid in his hood before the two of them left the Liberty and headed to the Bakery. It didn't take him long to get there and fortunately, it was pretty quiet. He pushed open the door and walked inside. Sabine looked up and smiled.

"Hello, Luka. Are you here to see Marinette?" She asked but before she could answer, Marinette rushed in. She blinked before smiling.

"Hi, Luka! Did you come to see me? Cause as much as I would love to hang out, I'm really... um... sick..." She coughed, causing Luka to raise an eyebrow. "And I'd hate for you to get sick too!"

"Don't worry, Mari," He smiled gently. "I actually came here just to pick some cookies and macaroons,"

"Oh," Both her and her mother stated. Luka held up his hands as he saw they both looked a little disappointed.

"Not that I don't like hanging out with you cause I do but I'm sure you're busy today... um..." He muttered, rubbing the back of his neck as Marinette held up her hands.

"Don't worry. I know what you mean," She smiled. "I'll text you later kay?"

"Ok," He smiled as she rushed back into the back before he turned back to Sabine. "Can I have a mix of cookies and Macaroons?"

"Of course," She smiled before getting them in a bag for him. He paid her and left the baker as his phone vibrated. He took it out and saw it was a live stream from the news app he had. He pressed play and watched Nadja Chumuck report that the Louvre museum had been robbed by no other then himself. Confusion flooded his mind then his blood ran cold as the news played a video that clearly showed him with the Mona Lisa before escaping. Luka stood there, completely shell shocked before he shook his head and ducked into a nearly alleyway. Tikki flew out of his hood with a worried look. "I need to get to the bottom of this. Tikki, spots on!!"

The red light engulfed him then once transformed, he swung through the city before coming to the Louvre museum. He landed on the point of the pyramid, causing the cops to get defensive.

"Whoa. Calm down," He ordered, holding up his hands as Officer Roger walked over. "You guys have got the wrong bug. I'm not sure how or why just yet but I've definitely been framed,"

"Stand down, men," Officer Roger ordered, causing them to stand down. Anatis let out a sigh before sliding down the side and walked over to him. "You say you've been framed?"

"Yes," He replied. "I would never betray the trust of the people like this but would it be too much to ask if I could look around the crime scene? I might be able to find something that can lead me back to the real thief,"

"Of course. Come with me," Officer Roger smiled. Anatis smiled back but decided to remain on guard as they walked into the museum. "Thanks for your help, Anatis,"

"Well, hopefully I'll find something that will lead us to the real villain," He replied as they came to the area where the crime had gone down. Anatis walked over to where the Mona Lisa was and looked at it before looking around. He noticed a lolly stick before picking it up. His eyes widened in surprise but before he could do anything, the bars suddenly slammed down, trapping him in the crime scene. He rushed back over as Officer Roger took out his radio. "Hey! I didn't do this!!"

"The bug is in the slammer," He spoke into the radio. "I repeat the bug is in the slammer,"

He walked away, leaving Anatis alone. He frowned to himself before looking around in his luck vision. Nothing lit up so he took out his yoyo and wrapped it around the two of the bars before pulling hard until they bend then he repeated the action again with two of them next to the ones he already bend. He carefully slipped through the bars before running to the exit. To his surprise, he found himself facing armed police. Taking out his yoyo, he got into a defensive mode.

"Let me pass and I won't have to hurt you," He declared but the police slammed their bars against their shields. Anatis frowned before charging at them. He easily defeated them before running fast as he could to an exit. He slipped outside and sneaked around the back before jumping onto a roof and running away. He jumped down into an alleyway and looked around. He couldn't stay there though as police were looking for him on the ground so he climbed up to the rooftops and hid around there before taking out his yoyo. He dialed Lady Noir's number and let out a sigh of relief when she answered.

"Annie, are you ok?!" She gasped, worry clear in her face.

"I'm fine but I've been framed for theft,"

"Yeah, I know. Officer Roger has given me the run down and told me to let the professionals," She replied, rolling her eyes. "But are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine but we need to find out who-" He gasped as a police helicopter lit him up. "Noir, I have to go. I'll contact you in a bit!"

"Anatis!" She cried out as he hung up and ran off with the helicopter chasing him. He threw his yoyo and flipped over it before diving into a metro station. He hid in a tunnel before transforming back into Luka, catching Tikki before hiding her in his pocket and walking through the station with the bag of treats in his hand. The police rushed by him but didn't even blink. One of them briefly stopped him to ask if he had seen Anatis but he shook his head. He got the metro back to the Seine before walking back to the Liberty. Seeing it was still empty, he let out a breathe before heading to his room and taking out a cookie for Tikki. He gave it to her before placing the rest in his draw.

"Do you think it's an akuma?" Tikki asked as she ate her cookie.

"Definitely," He replied, taking out the lolly. "This belongs to Theo, the Sculptor but I don't understand why he's been akumatized,"

"Maybe because Lady Noir didn't turn up to the unveiling?" She suggested but he frowned.

"Then why frame me? Why look like me?" He muttered before his eyes went a little wide. "Maybe this isn't about framing me but replacing me,"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"He likes Lady Noir a lot and I- Oh dear," He sighed, shaking his head. "I told him that she's my partner. I meant in it as in she was my best friend and ally but I think he thought I meant that I was her boyfriend,"

"So now he's trying to replace you so he can have Lady Noir to himself," Tikki gasped as he nodded.

"Exactly," He replied, opening his laptop and google Theo's studios address as she finished her cookie. "All charged up?"

"Yep! Let's go get this copycat!!"

"More like copybug," He grinned before calling on his transformation for the third time and disappeared back out the porthole.

(***)

He landed on the building opposite before jumping over to the roof of Theo's studio. He looked through the glass and saw multiple pictures and sculptures of Lady Noir, which caused him to feel extremely uncomfortable. Theo didn't just like her. He was obsessed with her. He moved across the roof before finding an open window and dropping in. He looked around before taking out his yoyo and dialing Lady Noir's number. He knew she would be looking for him but he needed to warn her not to. She answered straight away.

"Anatis! Where are you?" She gasped as he carefully moved around. The place seemed empty.

"I'm in the den of the thief but I need you to listen to me," He replied, walking over to a box that was in the middle. "Whatever you do do not come and look for me. This akuma is extremely dangerous and you need to stay away. I'll call you as soon as I've defeated him,"

"Wait! Annie! Tell me where you are!!" She gasped.

"No," He declared, causing her to look at him with surprise as he picked up a small letter addressed to him. "Trust me. You need to stay far from here,"

"But I can help!!"

"I'm sorry, Kitten but not this time," He replied before hanging up and turning off his GPS on his yoyo. He hooked it on his belt and opened the letter. "The bug is in the box? That's not even a good pun,"

He sighed and looked at the box before it suddenly exploded, causing him to shield his eyes. Two handcuffs were slammed onto his wrists as it did, causing him to pull at them.

"What the?!" He gasped before reaching for his yoyo and taking it out. He threw it up in the air. "Lucky charm!!"

The magic bugs summoned a spoon and dropped it but before he could catch it, his evil twin grabbed it and stepped away from him as he tried to kick out before he leaned on a statue of Lady Noir. He looked exactly like him down to the red highlights and the teal colored eyes. He spun the spoon in his fingers before sliding it into his belt. Anatis narrowed his eyes.

"Copycat," He growled but the akuma laughed. 

"Actually, I go by Actis. Hmm, I don't understand what she sees in you," He stated, looking over him. "I'm much better then you. I'm not a fool who falls into stupid traps after all,"

"We'll see who's the best in- huh?!" Anatis gasped as he tried to reach for his yoyo but Actis smirked and produced it in his hand.

"Looking for this?" He asked, throwing it up and down. "Should I pick up my one or my one?"

He held out a second yoyo in his other hand and threw that one up and down too. Anatis glared at him as his yoyo rung.

"Ah, my sweet kitten," Actis grinned before answering it. "Lady Noir, hurry up. I've caught the impostor at Théo Barbot's work shop,"

"I've been there in 30 seconds!" She declared back, causing Anatis to gasp.

"Lady Noir! Don't come here!!" He called out. "It's a trap!!"

However, she didn't hear him as Actis hung up as he shouted before walking over to him.

"Too late, bug boy," He grinned. "Lady Noir's on her way, which was my plan all along,"

"She won't be tricked!" He declared, confidently. "She'll know me too well!!"

"I know you well too," Actis replied, taking out the newspaper clip of Lady Noir, only now it was purple. "Now she'll love me... not you!!"

"Love me?" Anatis replied before smiling a little. "That's right. She loves me and I love her, which is why she'll be able to reveal your true identity,"

"We'll see," He replied before he slipped the photo in his belt's pocket then threw a yoyo at Anatis. He managed to dodge it but Actis slammed into him, knocking him to the floor before sitting on top of him and reaching for his earrings. Luckily, Lady Noir jumped in, getting the fake's attention as he looked at her with amazement. "There you are,"

"Anatis!" She gasped before stopping in front of them before looking around. "What's with all these statues and images of me?!"

"He's obsessed with you, m'lady," Actis stated. "I managed to overpower him so he wouldn't be a threat to you,"

"Wow," She muttered, looking at Anatis, who sighed. "He really looks like you,"

"That's because I am me!" He argued but Actis shook his head.

"He would say that," He replied before leaning against to grab his earrings. Anatis tried to push him off with his hands."Lady Noir, hold his arms down. His akuma is in his earrings and he's trying to stop me from grabbing them!"

"Lady Noir!" Anatis gasped as she held him down. Actis reached for his earrings again but she looked at him.

"You didn't need to use a lucky charm to defeat him?"

"Hmm. Oh yeah, I did," He replied, taking out the spoon. "But it wasn't mine. He has exactly the same powers and weapon as me too. Isn't that right, Actis?"

Anatis groaned as his earrings beeped as if to confirm what this fake was saying. 

"Actis?" She questioned.

"It's his akuma name," The fake replied before touching his earrings. Anatis tried to move his head as Lady Noir was stilling holding his arms down before looking desperately at her.

"If you don't believe I'm the real one, ask him about our love for each other," Anatis gasped, making her hesitate and look at him. "Have I ever lied to you, Kitten?"

He winked at her as Actis grabbed his earrings but Lady Noir suddenly let go on his hands and leaned over him as she moved into Actis' vision.

"I hope you didn't tell him about us?" She asked shyly, making him blush.

"W-what?"

"You know," She replied, looking to the side before gently tapping his nose. "That we made a special promise?"

"Uh.. yes, of course!" He stuttered but Lady Noir smirked.

"We never made a promise, Actis!" She declared, jumping up and pointing at him. He frowned before shaking his head.

"I love you, Lady Noir! I'm way better then this dung beetle!" He growled, grabbing Anatis by his collar.

"Dung beetle? Really?" He replied, rolling his eyes. 

"Sorry, Actis but liars are losers," She replied. "Anatis has never lied to me!"

"But he'll never love you like I do!!" He shouted back, allowing Anatis to kick him and send him flying into the wall. "If I can't have you then no one will!! Anti Charm!!"

"Anti charm?" Anatis asked as the evil bugs summoned a sword before charging at him. Lady Noir jumped in front of Anatis and blocked the sword with her baton. She managed to throw him back. She then grabbed the chains and summoned her cataclysm, freeing Anatis as Actis charged at them before she knocked him back and continued to battle him. He went to block her attack but she slid under his legs and slammed her baton into his back, sending him forward before grabbing Anatis' yoyo and the spoon. She threw them to him before continuing to take on Actis, who knocked her back but she bounced back. Anatis looked around as he tried to work out what to do with the spoon. His yoyo lit up then the spoon and finally Actis' belt. He bend the spoon and tied it to the yoyo before winking at Lady Noir. She grinned and charged at Actis. He blocked her baton with his sword as Anatis sneaked up behind him.

"I can't be defeated!!" He declared but Anatis knocked him into him, allowing him to slip the spoon into his belt before jumping up into the rafters before jumping down, lifting Actis into the air. He grabbed his belt and took out the photo before ripping it in half, free the akuma. He captured it and purified it before taking his spoon, throwing it into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybugs!!" He declared, causing it to explode into the magic swamp. It restored everything back to normal before Actis turned back into Theo. Anatis caught him as he fell before placing him down. Lady Noir walked over, smirking.

"Nice catch," She purred, making Anatis smile.

"I'm glad that you were able to tell which one was the real me," He replied.

"It was easy once I realize which bug was in love with me," She replied as his earrings beeped. "You better go. I'll make sure he's ok,"

"Are you sure?" He asked, still concerned about how he acted. "He does seem to like you a lot,"

"Don't worry. I'll kick his ass if he tries anything," She grinned. "Now get going,"

"Right," He replied, jumping up into rafters and through an open window but he de-transformed as soon as he was through. He caught Tikki and sat down near the window as he gave her a cookie.

"Huh? What happened?" Theo's voice made him look over. Lady Noir was leaning next to him as he rubbed his head. "Lady Noir?"

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it today, Theo," She stated, holding out the newspaper clip. Theo smiled and held out a pen.

"Can you autograph it for me?" He asked. She nodded and took the pen, before sighing it.

"Of course," She smiled, handing it back to him. "You have some real talent, Theo. You really caught my essence,"

"Thank you, Lady Noir," He replied before looking to the side. "And don't worry. I know about you and Anatis. It's ok,"

"Um... I hate to break this to you but me and Anatis aren't a thing,"

"You're not?" He asked. "But he said you were partners... I thought he meant you were dating,"

"Oh no! We're not dating," She gasped, holding up her hands. "He meant that we're a team!"

"But aren't you two in love with each other?"

She didn't answer, making him frown.

"I got it wrong, didn't I?" He asked, making her look at him before she sighed.

"You got it half right," She replied, making Luka look. She was blushing a little and playing with her hands. "Anatis doesn't love me... or at least, not in the same way I love him,"


	20. Lady Copycat (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis and Lady Noir face Lady Copycat, the scorned worshipper of Lady Noir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s the chapter where Chloe makes an appearance as an akuma called Lady Copycat. This is based off the episode of Antibug but like the previous chapter, I reversed the roles. Anyway enjoy. You can also check out the art for her on my Anatis Artwork chapters :D

Luka tapped his pen on his cheek as he looked at his notes in the canteen. He was writing down theories about Hawkmoth's identities and how the butterfly miraculous worked. He figured if he could work who the owner then he could find their address and sneak into the house. Of course, they'll probably be wearing the miraculous and would more then lightly engaged in a fight with him. Maybe that wouldn't work. Sighing to himself, he torn out the page and screwed it up. A yell caught his attention, making him look up as Chloe rushed through the canteen while foods and drinks threw themselves at her then suddenly stopped. He got up and walked over to her.

"Are you ok?" He asked, offering his hand. She looked at him with surprise before taking it up, allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"No, I'm not! I'm been haunted or attacked by some magical being but no one believes me and thinks I'm crazy!!" She gasped, tears in her eyes. Luka frowned a little but then to his surprise, his phone vibrated. He took it out of his pocket and rose an eyebrow as he didn't recognize the number. He opened the text and swiped through the pictures of Chloe in situations such as her purse beating her up or reaching out for something from her balcony. Luka frowned as he realized the last picture was the food attacking her but there had been no one else around. Or at least, no one he could see. He put his phone away and smiled kindly at her. "W-what?"

"I believe you but I think you're been targeted by an akuma," He stated, making her gasp. "I think you should go home and lock yourself in your room. Have someone else in there with you as well,"

"That's... actually really good advice," She pouted before turning to leave. However, she stopped for a second, making him frown before shrugging and walking out. Luka rose an eyebrow as he watched her before leaving the canteen himself and heading to the locker room. Looking around and making sure it was empty, he opened his locker and gently poked Tikki, who had been napping with his books. 

"Luka?" She mumbled as she stretched. "What's wrong?"

"I think an akuma is targeting Chloe," He states, taking out his phone and showing her the pictures before he got a notification for the news app. He pressed it to play.

"Mayor Bourgeois has declared war on an invisible creature that has been targeting his daughter, Chloe," Nadja declared, making him frown.

"Anatis better get there before this gets out of hand," He muttered, putting his phone away. "Tikki, spots on!!"

A red light engulfed him, transforming him into Anatis. He closed the locker before jumping up on the lockers and heading towards the window. He opened one before climbing outside and diving off the window seal. He threw his yoyo, latching it onto a building and swing over it before landing on it and running across the rooftops. He looked over to his left as he saw a flash of black. Lady Noir saluted to him before jumping across to another building. Anatis smirked before throwing his yoyo and following her. The two of them landed on the building opposite the hotel, watching as Mayor Bourgeois talking to news crews. 

"Damaging my daughter's reputation is the same as soiling the reputation of the mayor of Paris, which is me," He stated, causing Lady Noir to raise an eyebrow. "An attack on Chloe is an attack on Paris!"

"Well, this is dramatic," Lady Noir stated, getting an nod of Anatis.

"We better deal with this before it blows out proportion," He muttered before the two of them jumped down to the Mayor and the news crews. He turned around and smiled in relief at the two of them. "We'll find the culprit, Mr. Bourgeois,"

"Oh, thank god," He sighed in relief before bringing the speech to a stop. He led the two superheroes into the hotel, taking them up to Chloe's room. He opened the door and looked around with a determined look before gesturing the heroes inside. "Chloe, my darling, we've got special guests for you!"

"Anatis!!" Chloe gasped, surprising out and jumping at him, throwing her arms around him. He pushed her away as Lady Noir hissed a little, causing her to noticed the heroine. "Lady Noir! I knew you'd come to save me!! You know considering what good friends we are!"

"Can you show us what's been going on?" Anatis replied as Chloe fluttered around Lady Noir, taking pictures of her. Mayor Bourgeois took them over to the wardrobe. Anatis opened it and looked inside, finding it very bare. 

"I had to put out an emergency call to all the biggest designers?" The Mayor muttered as Anatis began to search through it, trying to find clues. "Can you imagine my daughter wearing department store clothing? How humiliating,"

"Right," Anatis muttered as he began to examine the other parts of the room as Lady Noir groaned in frustration. She was trying to look for clues too but Chloe was constantly in her way and taking her photo. She straightened up and walked over to the Mayor.

"Do you have CCTV?" She asked.

"Of course," The Mayor replied, showing her where the remote was. Anatis walked over as Lady Noir looked through the CCTV. The videos showed them Chloe been attacked and her stuff been moved but it didn't show anyone there. Lady Noir sighed and returned to the live feed. She turned to Chloe, who was leaning against her arm chair.

"Have you had any run-ins with anyone lately?" She asked.

"I never have runs-in with anyone," Chloe declared as she pointed to herself. "Everyone absolutely loves me,"

"Really?" Lady Noir asks as she knelt down and picked up a photo before holding it up to Chloe. "Not even with your closest friends?"

"Sabrina?" She asked, taking the photo and looking at it. She laughed and dropped it, causing Anatis to raise an eyebrow. "Impossible! She adores me.... I'm her idol,"

Lady Noir groaned and rolled her eyes, clearly not impressed with Chloe's excuse. Anatis frowned then walked over to the Mayor, getting his attention.

"Sir, your daughter is safe here with the doors and windows locked," He stated, causing the man to nod. "This enemy made be invisible but it can't walk through walls. Lady Noir, let's go,"

"Ohhh!! I knew you'd make my life perfect again!!" Chloe declared, jumping on him. Lady Noir hissed as Anatis pushed her off before the two of them left and headed to the lift. Lady Noir leaned against the wall as Anatis pressed the button to call it. As soon as they got in and the doors closed, she let out a sigh.

"You ok?"

"Yeah. It's just Chloe," She groaned. "I know she's hiding something,"

"We'll go talk to the staff," He nodded, causing her to look at him. He gently knocked his elbow against her arm as he smiled at her. "Don't worry. We'll find out what she's hiding,"

Lady Noir gave him a weak smile as the lift door opened. The two of them walked out of the lift, heading into the lobby. They noticed the Bourgeois's butler tidying up. They walked over to him and cleared their throats, getting his attention.

"Lady Noir and Anatis... how can I help you?" He asked. 

"We're trying to get to the bottom of Miss Bourgeois' attacks," Anatis explained but Jean looked around nervously. Lady Noir stepped forward and smiled softly at him.

"Whatever you tell us won't go any farther then this room," She assured. He looked around before leaning closer.

"Mademoiselle did have a run-in with someone," He replied, holding his hand up to his mouth as if whispering. "Miss Chloe and her friend Sabrina like to impersonate Lady Noir and Anatis. I was playing the part of Big Mustachio that day,"

"Big Mustachio?" Anatis questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

"One of Mademoiselle's ideas," He sighed before facing the two heroes. "Big Mustachio wants all Parisians to be defaced with heinous mustaches,"

"Ummm..." Anatis replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Creative... I guess,"

"Please go on," Lady Noir replied. Jean explained that during this game, he had gone to hide in the restaurant area and was unaware that there was an interview with Jagged Stone going on but given that he couldn't just leave, he hid behind the lift and continued the game. Chloe and Sabrina had came through to capture him but Chloe got distracted when she saw Jagged. He had mistaken her for Lady Noir and she then proceeded to pretend to be her, even going as far as to give an interview to Nadja Chumuck. "She pretended to be me? Um how often does that happen?"

"She idolizes you..." He replied, causing Lady Noir to shake her head.

"Couldn't she idolize and dress up as him? At least then people won't get confused then," She muttered, pinching her nose.

"But she... um... idolizes Master Anatis in a different way," Jean replies, causing Lady Noir to give him a look. He looked to the side and rubbed his neck as she realized what he meant.

"Oh, gross," She gasped, making Anatis raise an eyebrow before she shook her head. "What happened next?"

"Well... Miss Sabrina thought they were still playing and well... she 'captured' me and told Chloe but it reviewed that she actually wasn't Lady Noir and when she tried to argue that she was... well, she stood on Mr Stone's foot and fell to the ground, which resulted in her mask falling off. Nadja and Jagged laughing at her didn't help but her and Sabrina argued. After that, Sabrina left," He explained, making both hers frown. "Mademoiselle does argue with Sabrina at times. I would even go as far to say that it is the norm but this time was different. Sabrina came back the next day but Mademoiselle pretended that she didn't know who she was. I tried to convince her to talk to her but Mademoiselle said that she couldn't see anyone and that she must be invisible. Sabrina left and later that evening, this attack began,"

"Hmm... This invisible person... it has to be Sabrina," Lady Noir stated, looking at Anatis who nodded in agreement. 

"Who's been akumatized by Hawkmoth," He continued, frowning before looking at Jean. "Is there anything else you want to add in?"

"That is all I know," He muttered, frowning. "I can only apologize for my role in all of this. If I hadn't gone into the restaurant area..."

"Monsieur Jean, you were just simply playing a game with the girls. This isn't your fault," Anatis smiled as Lady Noir took his hands in hers.

"And you've been a great help to us. Thank you," She smiled before letting go. He turned on his heel and headed upstairs as she walked over to Anatis, who had picked one of the flowers and was playing with it. The two of them started to walk towards the exit. "It's not going to be easy to find someone we can't see,"

"We'll just wait for her to find us," Anatis replied, placing the flower back down on the table. "And we do have an advantage. She doesn't know we're onto her,"

Lady Noir nodded back as the two of them walked over but the sound of something soft landing on the floor got her attention. She turned round and saw the red flower Anatis had been playing with was now lying on the floor. She frowned as she was sure he had placed it on the table, probably so he could grab it later for his sweetheart. 

"Hey, Annie," She replied, making him stop and look at her. "The flower... didn't you-"

His hair moved as if there was a breeze and she could partially see a hand reaching for his earrings.

"Look out, Anatis!!" She suddenly called out, diving towards him with him but she hit nothing. He took out his yoyo and span it to create a shield while looking around as she did the same thing. Vases and flower pots got thrown at them. Lady Noir knocked one back as Anatis threw his yoyo but it hit nothing. Frowning to himself, he spun his yoyo around as Lady Noir glared around the room.

"Looking for me, Sabrina?!" Chloe called out, standing on the stairs. Lady Noir let out a groan. "I'm right here!! Come on!"

"Oh no," She gasped as Chloe began to walk down the stairs. "Seriously?! You need to leave!!"

"If you stop this ridiculousness right now, I may even let you become my BFF again," She stated as she came into the lobby.

"You have no friends left, Chloe," Sabrina declared, lifting up a book and throwing it at her. "And you'll never have any ever again! I'll make sure of that,"

Lady Noir pushed her out the way as Anatis shielded them with his yoyo before throwing it at Sabrina but it missed her. Lady Noir pulled her aside and looked as Anatis frowned before throwing his yoyo up in the air.

"Lucky charm!!" He called out, catching the pot of glitter. However, he knocked down as Sabrina knocked into him. He threw his yoyo at where he thought she was but it caught nothing.

"You don't scare me!" Chloe called out as Anatis threw his yoyo again before he got tripped up again. "Everyone loves me!!"

"This isn't a game, Chloe!!" Lady Noir declared before she was suddenly pushed away from Chloe and restrained by Sabrina.

"It's over, Lady Noir!!" She declared as Lady Noir struggled.

"Not yet, Vanisher!" She gasped as Anatis grabbed the pot of glitter then he popped the lid off and threw it at her. Lady Noir ducked down, causing it to fall on Sabrina before she threw her over her shoulder before she stood up. Vanisher recovered and got into a fight stance, despite been covered in glitter.

"Just because you can see me doesn't mean you'll defeat me, Lady Noir," She declared but Anatis jumped in front of her and span his yoyo. "Looks who's come to the rescue!"

Lady Noir took the chance to grab Chloe and dragged her over to the desk, where she pushed her behind a pillar as Anatis and Vanisher fought it out.

"You stay here! Don't move!" She ordered before jumping over the desk and joining Anatis, despite Chloe declaring that she was involved. "I'll destroy her bag and you capture the akuma!"

"Wait!! I don't think the akuma is in her bag!!" Chloe gasped, running out as she spun her replicate baton. However, she accidentally let go and it went flying, hitting vanisher on her head. She turned round to face Chloe.

"So you want a fight after all, Chloe?!" She smirked, causing Lady Noir to frown.

"Can you distract her, Anatis?" She asked. He nodded and dived at Vanisher, causing her to attack him. He blocked her attacks with his yoyo as Lady Noir grabbed Chloe dragged her to the lift before shoving her into it.

"Wait!! The akuma has to be in the designer pin I got her," Chloe gasped as Lady Noir glared at her. "It's on her sweater. Such an unfortunate, ugly sweater. It was a gift from me,"

"I won't tell you again, Chloe so listen up," Lady Noir scolded, pointing to her. "You need to leave! You are putting yourself in great danger and us as well! Got it?!"

"Uh why won't you listen to me?!" She gasped as Lady Noir pressed the button to take her back up to her penthouse. "I'm telling you the akuma is in her pin!!"

"That's better," Lady Noir sighed as Anatis dived by her, blocking Vanisher's attacks with his yoyo. Vanisher threw a vase at him before landing a hit to his chest, knocking him back. Lady Noir gasped and dived at her, grabbing her bag. "Cataclysm!"

The bag turned to dust but no akuma came out, confusing Lady Noir which allowed Vanisher to charge at her. Lady Noir grabbed her arms as Anatis flipped back up and threw his yoyo, wrapping it around Vanisher's waist and pulling her towards him. He grabbed her pin as she flew past him and landed on the floor. He dropped the pin and crushed it with his foot. The akuma fluttered out. He took out his yoyo and opened it before catching the akuma and purifying it. Once he released it, he grabbed the pot of glitter and threw up in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybugs!!" He shouted as it exploded into the magical swarm that fixed everything. Vanisher turned back into Sabrina, who looked around confused as Anatis moved over to Lady Noir.

"What happened? What am I doing here?" She questioned before noticing the now restored pin. She picked it up in her hands as she looked at it before clutching it to her chest. "Oh no. It's the pin Chloe gave me,"

Lady Noir grinned and held out her hand to Anatis but he turned and faced with her, causing her to frown as he looked at her with a slightly disappointed look.

"What?" She asked.

"Why didn't you listen to Chloe?" He asked, making her sigh. "She was just trying to help,"

"First... because that girl put us in danger and second, she completely lied to us earlier," She retorted, making him sigh. "I was not going to listen to a liar!"

"And I get that but not everyone who tells a lie is a full time liar, Noir," He replied as she helped up Sabrina. She sighed, looking at him as Sabrina dusted herself down.

"I know that," She replied, looking to the side. "I just... I don't have great experience with liars..."

"Neither do I, Kitten..." He replied as she wrapped her arm around Sabrina and led her outside of the hotel. He sighed and followed before the news crew swarmed them, shouting their names. He led Sabrina over to her father as Lady Noir talked to the news.

"Anatis and I... we're an unstoppable team," She stated into the camera as their miraculous beeped. 

"I'm really sorry but we have to go," Anatis smiled before taking out his yoyo. "Bug out,"

"Thank you, Anatis," Nadja replied as he threw his yoyo to a building and swung out. He landed on the building but as soon as he did, he heard a wicked cackle. He turned back and saw what looked like Chloe but in a Lady Noir outfit then he noticed certain things were different. Like instead of green, she had a blue trim and she had a gold and blue baton instead of a silver and green one. She also had a tail where Lady Noir had her braid. The overall outfit was the same, expect for those details. He quickly hid behind a brick wall.

"Tikki, spots off," He whispered, causing his transformation to drop. He caught Tikki and quickly took out a macaroon. She took it and began to eat. "Eat quickly, Tikki. It's looks like Chloe has been akumatized,"

She nodded and began to eat as fast as she could as he popped his head out from the wall.

"If it weren't for me, Lady Noir and Anatis wouldn't have defeated Vanisher!" Chloe declared before pointing to Lady Noir. "Now I'm gonna defeat you!!"

Lady Noir replied something that he guessed what was her name but he was too far to hear it exactly. 

"Wrong, kitty cat! Super wrong!" Chloe replied as she jumped down before taking out her baton. "I'm Lady Copycat!"

He frowned as she charged at Lady Noir, who blocked her attacks. However, he knew that Lady Noir's kwami would need to recharge so he turned to Tikki.

"Tikki, please tell me you're charged up?" He asked, getting a nod off her. He ran to the edge of the building and jumped off before transforming. He threw out his yoyo and latched it onto the hotel before diving in front of Lady Noir and blocking Chloe's attack before sending her flying back, just as Lady Noir's ring beeped a warning. "Go ahead. I can take care of her,"

"But isn't your kwami?"

"Already fed and charged up," He grinned, spinning his yoyo. She nodded and started to run off. 

"Look at that!" Lady Copycat laughed. "She's nothing with Anatis!"

"We'll see each other again soon," She declared, glaring at her. "Trust me on that!"

"It looks like it's just you and me now, Copycat!" Anatis declared.

"Hmm... I love a good cat fight!!" She declared before diving at him with her baton. He blocked it and jumped up onto the building, getting her to follow as Lady Noir rushed behind the hotel. Her ring beeped and she held her hand as she de-transformed. Plagg landed it in and she went in her purse but she frowned as she couldn't find anything.

"Oh, no. I don't have any food for you, Plagg," She gasped as he weakly looked up at her.

"No cheese?" He pouted as she checked her phone. She watched the news video on the fight between Anatis and Lady Copycat. He was doing well but he would need help at some point. They were a team after all. "Is it bad?"

"He's giving it his best shot but we need to help him," She replied. "This is my fault, Plagg. If I had just listened.."

"Hey, sometimes it's ok to ask for help," He smiled, making her smile back. "Now let's go find me some cheese and save bug boy's ass,"

"Sounds like a plan," She grinned before sneaking into the hotel. She rushed into the kitchen and went straight for the fridge. As luck would have it, there was a wheel of Camembert cheese. Plagg dived at it and began to eat. As he did, Marinette scooped it up and rushed out of the kitchen. She went up to the roof pool area and ran to a rail to look over it. She gasped in surprised as she saw Anatis was tied to Lady Copycat's baton and been hung above the hotel's entrance. Lady Copycat was bouncing on it to make him move up and down. "Hurry up, Plagg,"

"I'm eating as fast as I can," He replied as the villain giggled.

"Aren't you tired of having a lame partner like Lady Noir?" She teased as he tied to break free.

"Aren't you tired of copying her?!" He shot back as Marinette watched. 

"You should team up with me, Anatis," She replied, grinning. "We could make an amazing team,"

"Never! Not with a fake like you! Lady Noir and I are a team," He replied, making her laugh.

"Really? Cause it seems like to me that she doesn't care what you think and does what she wants," She replied, making Marinette frown. "She doesn't appreciate you, Anatis. She doesn't see how great you really could be,"

Marinette frowned even more as Lady Copycat pulled him back up and leaned closer to him. Anatis tried to lean away.

"We could be great together," She replied, tracing her hand over his chest. "Don't you think?"

"No. My heart belongs to someone else, not you," He replied, making her frown.

"Excuse me?" She gasped. "I'm perfect!"

"Eh... you're just not my type," He replied, making her growl before she shoved back over the edge and placed her feet on the baton again, beginning to bounce again. "I hope the real deal turns up soon,"

She increased her movement, making Anatis bounce more violently. Marinette gasped as he struggled to get out of the binds keeping him there.

"I know you can hear me, Lady Brat!!" She screamed, jumping on the baton before she stopped and looked at the news helicopter that was filming her. "Wherever you are... You're gonna have to choose!! If you want to keep Anatis alive, you're gonna have to give me your miraculous!! And if you refuse... well, take a good look at Anatis because this is the last you're gonna see of him!!"

She jumped off the baton, making him fall forward fast but she caught it before he could fall. Marinette gasped quietly before turning to Plagg, who was still eating. She looked back at Lady Copycat, who had jumped back onto the baton and was balancing on it.

"I'm gonna count to ten," She stated, holding her arms out as she walked across it. "One!!"

"Can't you make it 20?" Anatis gasped, looking frightened and sick. Marinette frowned deeply.

"I need more time," Plagg pointed out as Lady Copycat continued to count. "You need to go save bugboy without me,"

"But I can't transform," She gasped, causing Plagg to roll his eyes.

"You're Lady Noir with or without the miraculous," Plagg replied but Marinette sighed.

"I think I would know-"

"Listen up, Dollface. I'm giving you advice so take it and go save bug boy before Brat cat kills him!" Plagg declared, causing Marinette to nod before she took out her phone.

"I have an idea," She smiled before typing on her phone. She rushed over to a different part of the roof that was near Lady Copycat. She placed her phone down and played the video of her saying that Anatis and her were a team, getting Lady Copycat's attention. She placed an armchair on the baton, keeping Anatis from falling before walking to the source of the video. As soon as she headed to find the source, Marinette rushed over to Anatis and pulled him back in before untying him so he could get free. 

"Anatis and I are an unstoppable team," Her voice echoed, causing her to dive into the room near where Anatis was. She hid behind a pillar as she saw Lady Copycat come back but she was spinning Anatis' yoyo as she looked for her.

"Show yourself, alleycat!" She growled, walking back to where Anatis should be. Only she gasped and looked over the edge. Her baton suddenly was pulled in, causing her to turn around as Anatis held it, grinning.

"Ready for round two?" He asked, causing Lady Copycat to hiss before she dived at him. He blocked it and hit her back before the two of them jumped up on the roof, battling. Marinette gasped and smiled as she saw them battling each other.

"It worked!" She declared as Plagg flew over.

"I'm ready to go," He declared, grinning at him. "Let's should this brat cat what the real deal can do,"

"Alright!" She nodded before holding up her hand. "Plagg! Claws out!!"

**~Meanwhile~**

"Bad bug, come here to get your leash back!" Lady Copycat declared, spinning the yoyo as they landed near the swimming pool.

"I don't take orders from a mere copycat!" Anatis retorted back, causing Lady Copycat to throw the yoyo at him. He used the baton to hit it away but Lady Copycat used the yoyo to close the cover on the swimming pool, causing him to fall down. Lady Copycat then wrapped the yoyo around his leg and pulled him to her. He tried to hit her with the baton but she grabbed it and pulled it from his grip, hooking it onto her belt before she sat on him and reached for his miraculous. He grabbed her hands and threw her off, grabbing his yoyo as he did. Lady Copycat rolled back over and took out her baton before diving at him. He got ready to use his yoyo but before he could, Lady Noir blocked the attack, knocking her back.

"Nice baton but mine's better," She declared, standing next to Anatis. "The akuma could be in the baton,"

"Nah, I think it's her ring," Anatis replied, making Lady Noir to look at him. "She was wearing it when she was akumatized and she lost the baton in the fight with Vanisher,"

"Hmm... not bad advice, bugaboo," She grinned before spinning her baton. "I'll keep her busy. You bring us some good luck,"

With that, she charged at Lady Copycat. Anatis briefly got distracted by the battle between the two cats before he shook his head and threw up his yoyo.

"Lucky charm!!" He called out, catching the ball of marbles. He raise an eyebrow before looking around. Seeing that he had a lucky charm, Lady Copycat charged at him, summoning her Cataclysm but she lit up in his luck vision then the marbles did. He undid the bag and threw them at her, causing her to slip and fall, which in turn wasted her cataclysm on the cover of the pool. Anatis threw his yoyo and wrapped it around her wrist before pulling her to him. He quickly took her ring but she suddenly kicked back up and knocked him down. She went to grab the ring but he threw it before grabbing her arms and throwing her into one of the chairs as the ring bounced across the cover. Lady Copycat jumped back up and dived at it, reaching for it as Lady Noir did the same thing.

"Cataclysm!" Lady Noir shouted as her hand wrapped around it.

"Nooo!!" Lady Copycat shouted as it turned to dust, releasing the akuma. Anatis opened his yoyo and captured the akuma, purifying it before he grabbed the bag of marbles and threw them up in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybugs!!" He shouted, restoring everything to normal. Lady Copycat turned back to Chloe and stood up, looking around confused.

"What am I doing here?!" She gasped before noticing the two heroes doing a fist bump. "Lady Noir? Anatis?"

"Chloe... I'm really sorry about earlier," Lady Noir gasped, making Chloe look at her with surprise. "If I had just listened to you then we would have defeated Vanisher faster..."

"Oh... well then I may have to reconsider..." Chloe admitted, causing Lady Noir to raise an eyebrow in question. "Been your most devoted fan!!!"

"Uh... well... thanks... I suppose?" Lady Noir gasped but Anatis stepped forward.

"Chloe, can I offer you some advice?" He asked, causing her to look at him and nod. "I think you should sort things out with your friend, Sabrina and work towards been kinder to people,"

"But I am kind... aren't I?" She asked but his earrings beeped. 

"I think that is a conversation for another time but we will have it, Chloe," He replied, causing her to nod before he took his yoyo out and walked to the edge of the building before he saluted the two girls and dived off the building, swinging off into the city. Both of them sighed dreamily before looking at each other and laughing before Lady Noir turned and faced Chloe as her ring beeped.

"I have to go but I'm glad we were able to let the dust settle,"

"Me too, Lady Noir," She replied before turning on her heel and walking towards the lift to bring her back into the hotel. She took out her phone as she waited before holding it to her ear. "Sabrina, it's Chloe. I think it's time we talked,"


	21. Prime Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis and Lady Noir go live on TV as they face a fierce akuma, willing to do anything to get the best ratings for her killer tv show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really liked how this one turned out and we have an adorable moment between Lady Noir and Anatis. As a heads up peeps, Puppeteer 2 and Silencer will be happening a lot sooner than the rest of season 3 but as you know, I don't really give a crap about chronological order. I believe most of the episodes can be viewed in any order, expect for a few that are have some kind of chronological order. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter!!

"Tonight on our first edition on Face to Face, you'll have the opportunity of the lifetime! The chance to talk live with Anatis and Lady Noir, along with me. Nadja Chamack," The news reporter smiled on the TV as Tikki watched it, eating a cookie. Luka was in the shower and she had been watching some cartoon when this advert came on. Luka had told her about the interview but she wasn't sure if she agreed with it. "We'll be revealing some sizzling hot information about your favorite superheroes! Don't be bemused, it's just the news!"

"Sizzling-hot revelations?!" Tikki gasped, flying up as Luka walked in. He looked over at her as he dried his hair. She flew over to him as he grabbed a cookie. "Luka! You're supposed to be a superhero not a star! You're meant to be mysterious and elusive to protect yourself from Hawkmoth!"

"Hm?" He looked up as he ate his cookie. She looked at him with a worried expression. "I know that Tikki,"

"Are you sure this interview is a good idea?!"

"Don't worry," He smiled, holding out his hand. She floated down and landed on his palm. "I only agreed to it because it's an opportunity to reassure Paris about Hawkmoth and so they know me and Lady Noir will do everything we can to keep them safe,"

"Just be careful tonight ok?" She muttered.

"I will be," He smiled before rolling his eyes to the side. "But no promises regarding Lady Noir,"

Tikki gasped in horror as if she had forgotten that he wasn't the only hero to get interviewed tonight. Luka smiled a little as she froze in place, having a mini crisis. Probably realizing that Plagg would not as worried as she was and would more then likely encourage discord given his status as the god of destruction. Or least, Luka had concluded that, since he hadn't actually met the cat god. 

"Don't worry, Tikki. I'll make sure she's on her best behavior," He laughed before his alarm went off. He grabbed his phone and switched it off. "Speaking of which, it's show time,"

"Already?" She asked.

"Yup," He replied, swiping his earring. "Tikki! Spots on!!"

A few seconds later, Anatis dived out of the porthole of the Liberty and swung across the city towards the TV Studio. He landed on the rooftops and ran as fast as he could before diving off and throwing his yoyo. It wrapped around one of the flag poles, using it to propel himself through the air before throwing his yoyo again. This time catching it onto a chimney. He landed on the roof and saw the TV Station in sight. He dived off the building. Throwing his yoyo, he wrapped it around one of the billboards before pulling himself up to the roof. He landed on the roof and pulled back his yoyo before clipping it back onto his belt. He walked over to the fire door and opened it before heading down into the building. He ran down the stairs before heading to the studio. He frowned to himself as he saw Lady Noir wasn't here yet. He walked over to Nadja, who looked up when she saw him.

"Ah, Anatis," Nadja smiled. "It's good to see you. Thank you for agreeing to this,"

"No worries, Nadja," He smiled before looking to the empty sofa. "She's not here yet?"

"No, not yet," Nadja explained before gesturing towards tea trolly as he took a seat. "Would you like some of the food before we go live, Anatis? Also do you want any make up done? Our team is the best-"

"Make up wise I'm good but I'll have some of those snacks," He smiled back before taking a small handful and eating a few as they started to go through the last checks. His yoyo vibrated as he took a drink of water. He placed down the bottle and opened it before typing back then he looked at Nadja. "She's on route,"

"Oh good," She smiled as the crew did their last checks. The door's literally burst open as Lady Noir came in. She ran over before jumping over the camera and landing next to Anatis, who was completely unfazed by her actions before she took a seat and grabbed the water bottle he was holding out to her. She unscrewed it and downed it before gasping for breathe.

"Thanks, Annie. I needed that," She grinned as he smiled gently at her. "Oh! Snacks!"

She grabbed a small handful as well and ate them as an intern removed the tea trolley before taking more gulp of her water. The camera men did their final check as Nadja held her earpiece as she listened to instruction. 

"And we're going live in... 3... 2..." The direction gave the signal as Nadja turned to the camera and put on her best smile.

"Good evening. I'm Nadja Chumack and this is Face-to-Face," She stated into the camera. Anatis watched as she looked nervous before she lifted her hand and pointed to them. "For our first edition, I welcome the beloved guardians of Paris. Anatis and Lady Noir. Hello!"

One of the cameras panned onto them as they waved. Lady Noir had a nervous smile but she looked more confidence then Anatis, who wasn't quite sure what to do with himself. 

"Thanks so much for accepting this exclusive live interview," Nadja smiled, gesturing around them before looking back at them.

"Thank you, Nadja... um... for having us," Anatis smiled as Lady Noir nodded.

"We're honoured to be here," She smiled as Anatis played with his hands. "Hey Annie, why don't you say hi to your fans?"

"I have fans?" He asked, a little confused. Lady Noir giggled and gently nudged his arm.

"Of course, you do,"

"I'm sure thousands have tuned in tonight," Nadja smiled.

"Yeah, who wouldn't want to see their favorite bug," Lady Noir grinned before winking playfully. "Though everyone knows I'm the favorite. Right, Bugaboo?"

"I'd say so but I am kind of bias on the situation, kitten," Anatis smiled, making her giggle softly as Nadja looked at her wrist.

"Aha, ha, ha," Nadja faked laughed, making Anatis raise an eyebrow. "It's obvious the two of your are very close, right?"

"Of course, me and Anatis are best friends," Lady Noir laughed, leaning her arm against him as Nadja nodded.

"Right," She replied before looking back at her tablet then back at the superheroes. "People know you but we don't really know you. We see you saving Paris but don't know anything else about you. We know nothing of your passions or what you dislike. There are some rumors such as Anatis been scared of cats but other then that we don't know. Care to share any details?"

"Well, I'm not afraid of cats for one thing," Anatis replied, smiling before turning back to been serious. "But with all due respect, we can't tell you anything regarding our personal lives. It could compromise our identities. Even something that may seem trivial to others could reveal who we are under the mask,"

"I understand," Nadja nodded before glancing at her wrist again. She looked up and smiled. "How about we answer some questions from your biggest fans?"

"Yep, let's do it," Lady Noir smiled as Anatis nodded. Nadja switched an icon on her tablet, which opened a video chat box on the big screen. To their horror, it was none other than Chloe.

"Hello, caller. State your name and your question," Nadja stated as Chloe threw away her nail file.

"Really, Nadja?" She questioned, making the woman and heroes frown. "Who else would be the first caller but me?! I'm only the most prestigious fan of Anatis and Lady Noir!"

"Oh, yes. Of course," Nadja muttered before smiling. "Hello there Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of the Mayor of Paris,"

"Don't forget that Daddy is the manager of the Grand Paris Hotel, only the best luxury hotel in all of Paris!!" She declared, making both Anatis and Lady Noir sigh a little.

"Uh...thanks for reminding us. So what is your question, Chloe?"

"Oh, I don't have a question. I just wanted to say hi!!" She grinned, waving. "Since... as you know... we are such very good friends, Lady Noir, Anatis and I,"

Anatis waved back a little but quickly dropped his hand when he saw Lady Noir's expression. He frowned a little as he looked over at Nadja, who pulled a face as she looked at her wrist then smiled.

"Thank you, Chloe Bourgeois. Next caller," She stated, causing Chloe to start shouting that she wasn't finished before Nadja brought up the next call.

"Hi there, Anatis and Lady Noir!!" Alya grinned as she held up her phone. Anatis rose an eyebrow as Lady Noir froze in her seat. "I'm Alya and I'm wondering if you'll grant me an interview for the Ladyblog... you know since I get more views then Nadja,"

"Um... well... uh!" Lady Noir gasped, causing Anatis to smile a little before he turned to the call.

"Sure, Alya," He stated, making her gasp. "I'm sure we can arrange something," 

"That totally rocks!! Thank you!! Thank you!!" She gasped as Manon appeared on screen, declaring herself on TV. Both Nadja and Lady Noir gasped.

"Manon? But where's Marinette?"

"Oh, she's just getting us some snacks," Alya covered, causing Lady Noir to mentally breathe and for Nadja to look relieved. However, her facial expression changed to one of worry as she looked down as if listening to what someone had said to her. She swiped down on her tablet, ending the phone call before turning back to Anatis and Lady Noir. 

"Uh... Anatis... Lady Noir..." She mumbled as she clapped her hands together. Her eyes flicker to the side as if she's trying to work out what to say before she looks back at them. "Um... so a lot of fans think of you as a couple of superheroes..."

Anatis felt the hairs stand up on his neck. He didn't like how nervous Nadja looked. 

"But also and I quote as a couple," She stated, suddenly getting her confidence back.

"What?!" Lady Noir gasped as Anatis just stared in shock. When he agreed to do the interview, this was not what he had in mind. Nadja narrowed her eyes and looked ready to pounce. Her eyes were on the prize so to speak and the prize was their love lives. 

"Can you confirm that you two are dating here tonight?" She asked, causing Lady Noir to stare at the sheer cheek of her question. Anatis cleared his throat as he looked around nervously.

"I'm sorry, Nadja but we are not here to answer such personal questions," He replied in a stern manner as Lady Noir nodded in agreement. Hopefully, that will put the idea out of her head. Nadja frowned a little at his answer. "Look, we really appreciate the invite to this interview and all but we only agreed to it so we can reassure Paris,"

"Exactly!" Lady Noir gasped, finally finding her voice. "We're here to assure all parisians that they're safe and that it's only a matter of time before we defeat Hawkmoth. That's all,"

Once again, Nadja looked worried before she nodded her head.

"Ah, fine," She muttered, though Anatis had a feeling she wasn't talking to them. She faced the screen before swiping on her tablet. A picture of Lady Noir kissing Anatis appeared and instantly, Lady Noir sank down into her chair with a light blush on her cheeks but she also looked extremely embarrassed. While he didn't remember it, Lady Noir had told him why she had kissed him. "How do you explain this picture then?"

"Simple. That was the day that the akuma Dark Cupid made an appearance. As you can see, my lips in that picture are black," Anatis stated, crossing his arms. "Lady Noir saved me from him and that's all that is to it,"

"What about this one?" Nadja asked, changing the photo to one that looked like Anatis was hugging Lady Noir.

"That was the same day. I got hit one of Dark Cupid's arrows," He shrugged but Nadja smirked.

"You mean you sacrificed yourself to protect Lady Noir?" She asked. "That sounds like love to me,"

"No, it's called been a decent person and protecting my partner," He argued back, causing Nadja to smirk even more before she showed more pictures of the two of them. The next one showed him actually hugging Lady Noir. That had been taken after the defeat of Animan. She had jumped into his mouth and Anatis had been worried that he had lost her for real. The photo changed to showing them to flying through the air. Lady Noir was holding onto him as they did. The next photo showed her leaning over him. It had been taken when she had pushed him out of the way of an akuma's attack and the last one showed the two of them sat on a rooftop together. She was leaning her head on his shoulder as they just sat watching for akumas. Of course, it looked like they were a couple watching the sunset.

"It's so obvious that you're both in love," Nadja smiled. Anatis went to argue but Lady Noir shook her head.

"These are just a bunch of photos taken out of context. Me and Anatis are best friends and partners, not lovers,"

"Lady Noir is right. All we're doing is our job. That photo where we're sat on that building. We're looking out for akumas and trouble. The one that showed me hugging her. That was taken after the defeat of Animan, which was a very trying akuma. I was simply worried that she was hurt," Anatis added before pinching his nose and shaking his head. "We save Paris together every day but that doesn't make us a couple,"

"You two practically are a couple," Nadja countered.

"No, we're not," Anatis replied back, standing up.

"Why won't you tell the truth?" Nadja gasped, looking at them. 

"It is the truth, Nadja," Lady Noir added in, standing next to Anatis, who had his arms crossed and an annoyed look on his face.

"Come on... the audience awaits your answer," She sang a little but that seemed to be the final straw for Anatis.

"Uh! Do I have to spell it out for you?!" He yelled, clearly annoyed. "We. Are. Not. Dating!!"

"Come on. Everyone thinks that you two are a great couple," Nadja stated, ignoring his comment. "You don't have to be shy and lie about it,"

Nadja must of realized her mistake because she gulped a little as soon as she saw their expressions. Lady Noir's was one of disappointment and disgust but she had nothing on Anatis. To say, he was annoyed was an understatement. His hands were clenched in fists and he was visibly shaking as he stared daggers at Nadja. Lady Noir noticed and placed her hand on his arm, causing him to snap out of it. He took a deep breathe then turned back to Nadja with a cold stare.

"We are done. This interview is over," He replied, turning on his heel and walking towards the exit with Lady Noir. Nadja stood shocked for a little bit before shaking her head.

"Hey! Wait you two!!" She gasped, reaching out for them. "The show isn't over yet and your fans will be disappointed!!"

"If they're our true fans, they'll understand," Lady Noir hissed, making Nadja frown before her and Anatis when to leave. However, he stopped for a second and turned to face Nadja.

"For the record, Ms Chumack, I'm not a liar and I'm disappointed that you'd go so far as to suggest that I am," He stated then the heroes exited the studio, leaving Nadja alone.

(***)

"Are you ok?" Lady Noir asked as they jumped through Paris. Anatis landed on a rooftop before sitting down, causing Lady Noir to sit next to her.

"I'm fine. I'm just annoyed that she was willing to do anything to make her show a success," He muttered, throwing up his yoyo and catching it. Lady Noir nodded, understanding his frustration. "Are you ok?"

"Hm? Oh yeah I'm fine," She grinned, knocking his arm with hers. "So people think we're dating?"

"Urg... please don't remind me," He gasped, rolling his eyes before realizing how that must seem to Lady Noir. "I mean.... uh..."

"Oh, you wound me!" She gasped, dramatically throwing herself against him as she placed her arm across her forehead before giggling and sitting up again. "Don't sweat it, Annie. I'm just not your type,"

"That's not the case..." He coughed, going a little red but before they continue the conversation, the big billboard screen suddenly changed to a weird looking woman with red hair and blue skin. She seemed to be wearing a shield over her face and her eyes were completely blue with a hint of pink. Her outfit was pixelated and seemed to have a pattern across it that glowed blue. It reminded Anatis of a mother board of a computer. Her hands faded into bright pink as did her shoes. Anatis instantly jumped up and frowned as they looked at the woman.

"Welcome everyone to a new show, hosted by me! Prime Queen!!" She declared before laughing. "Don't be bemused! It's just the news!"

"Nadja?!" Lady Noir gasped, looking at Anatis who frowned deeply. Prime Queen laughed evilly before looking back at the camera.

"Tonight, Anatis and Lady Noir disappointed all their loyal fans by refusing to admit their love for each other!!" She gasped, dramatically before jumping back and gesturing to a new screen. It suddenly turned on and showed Chloe in her bedroom. She gasped and stepped back in fear as Prime Queen faced her, holding some cables in her hands. "I've prepared some trials to see how they're willing to go to keep the truth hidden from us,"

The two heroes frowned as the screen briefly turned right then Prime Queen reappeared on the screen, holding a tied up Chloe next to her.

"Let's welcome our very first guest, Chloe Bourgeois!" She declared, gesturing to the audience before placing her hand on her hip. "Who's apparently a personal friend of our two superheroes,"

"I certainly am," Chloe replied, making Lady Noir sigh as Anatis watched.

"Just proves you can't believe what you see on TV," She stated, crossing her arms before flicking her eyes back to the screen.

"Well then, dear Chloe... let's find out if you really can count on them as true friends," Prime Queen stated before snapping her fingers. The screen turned white again before she appeared again. This time, Chloe wasn't with her. "Welcome to the subway of suspense!"

Horror filled Anatis' mind as he realized that Prime Queen was driving the subway train and it was more than likely that Chloe was trapped on it. As annoying as Chloe could be, they had to save her.

"If it reaches 70 miles per hour," She states as she points to the corner of the screen. A speed gauge appeared there, showing the train's current speed which was only increasing. "You can say goodbye to your precious little friend!"

Both Anatis and Lady Noir stared in horror as they watched the scene play out. It didn't take a genius to work out that Prime Queen intended to kill Chloe to get her ratings. She smirked as she looked down at her wrist. On the screen, they could see the rating gauge was in the yellow zone.

"Well, well. Look here," She smirked evilly as she pointed to her wrist, showing the bars moving up into the yellow. "The ratings are rising! More and more of you want to know if our superhero friends will get here on time! The suspense is... killing her!!"

She laughed evilly at her joke before turning back to the screen.

"Anatis! Lady Noir!!" She called out before smiling wickedly. "Are you willing to travel through the screen to save your darling Chloe?"

The screen finally showed Chloe, who was still tied up and trying to get some off her jacket. She faced the camera and pouted, clearly not happy.

"Lady Noir!! Anatis!! I beg you!! Save my jacket!!" She gasped before falling over as the train's speed increased. The two heroes looked at each other before Lady Noir took out her baton and extended it towards the screen. It went straight through, proving that they could go through it. She recalled it and frowned deeply.

"Ready to go through, Kitten?" Anatis asked, making her frown. 

"It could be a trap," She pointed out. "I'd rather find my own way,"

"Agreed but there's a lot of subway trains in Paris and we have no way of knowing which one she's on..." Anatis frowned before sighing. "I think if we want to save her, we have no choice but to go through the screen,"

"Well, I guess we're about to be the stars of this show," She stated, spinning her baton. "I hope you don't get stage fright,"

"I was born to be in the limelight, kitten," Anatis grinned as the two of them stepped back far enough to allow to break into a run. Anatis looked toward Lady Noir, who nodded back at him before they both broke into a run before diving off the building and into the screen. Anatis grabbed onto the seating, catching himself as Lady Noir rolled and jumped up. She took out her baton as he took out his yoyo, spinning it but Chloe was frowning at them. They lowered the weapons.

"Finally! What took you so long?!" She shouted. "Hurry up and get me out of this underground nightmare!!!"

The train jolted, causing her to fall back down, revealing Prime Queen standing behind her on the other side of the carriage. Anatis frowned as she walked towards the other billboard, laughing before she stopped and blocked the door way.

"You're about to be the stars of the highest rated show in all of TV history!" She declared, holding up her arm. The gaude was moving higher as the seconds ticked on.

"The akuma must be in that watch," Lady Noir pointed out, causing Anatis to nod.

"I'll deal with her while you get that door open. We need to stop this train," He ordered, getting a nod of her. He flicked out his yoyo and span it as the two of them charged over to Prime Queen. Anatis throw his yoyo at her as Lady Noir raced to the door. Prime Queen jumped out of the way of the yoyo, causing Anatis to shatter part of the window before he threw his yoyo at her again. She slipped back into a screen, causing him to break it as she watched from the others. Lady Noir tried the door and frowned as she looked back at Anatis.

"We're trapped," She declared, causing him to look around in his luck vision but nothing lit up.

"The rules of my show are simple!" Prime Queen declared. "Admit live on TV that you're dating and are in love and I'll stop the train!!"

"As I already pointed out, I'm not a liar and I'm not about to start now!" Anatis growled back, making Lady Noir frown a little.

"I want my scoop!!" She growled, making him glare at the screen even more.

"Lady Noir, use your cataclysm!!" 

"What if we need it later?" She asked, making him frown. "Like for an emergency?"

"Now is an emergency!" He gasped but she pulled him closer to her so she could whisper in his ear. 

"Annie, we have to lure her to us first or we'll never catch her akuma," Lady Noir whispered, causing him to sigh. He knew she was right. "So let's just play a lot with her. At least, it will buy us sometime,"

"Meaning what?" He asked, looking at her. She winked at him then turned to the screen.

"Ok, Prime Queen... you win," She gasped, grabbing Anatis' hand. "Anatis and I are dating, like you said... we are in love..."

The train started to slow down, shaking the carriage and causing Anatis and Lady Noir to fall forward. His back hit the side of the train as she hit his chest. Her face turned bright red as she literally felt his muscles under her hands that were resting on his chest. She had tried to catch herself, which resulted in her placing her hands on him. He rose an eyebrow as she unintentionally purred.

"Did you just purr?" He asked, slightly amused.

"What?! No!!" She gasped, blushing madly as she pulled away from him. 

"Our two heroic lovebirds are saving their fan's life by admitting their true feelings!!" Prime Queen declared, holding her hands together like she was happy. Her expression was one of joy and reminded Anatis of a fangirl. The screen then switched to a picture of their hands with several arrows pointing to them. "Our viewers are going crazy!!"

Anatis and Lady Noir frowned a little as they watched.

"But the ratings haven't maxed out yet!!" Prime Queen declared. "You must do better,"

"Why don't you come and join us then?" Anatis invited as Lady Noir grinned.

"Yeah, you're the host and star of the show after all," She added in, leaning her arm on his shoulder. "That way you'll have your ratings,"

Prime Queen went quiet for a second before tapping her chin. She looked back at them and grinned evilly.

"My show, my rules, Lady Noir!!" She declared, making both of them to frown. "To prove that your feelings are genuine, you'll have to remove your mask, which means you must give me your miraculous then you can treat our viewers with a sweet kiss!!"

"No way!" Anatis growled, stepping forward. "We're not surrendering our miraculous and we are not kissing!! Even if we are in love, that's not right!! We're not some celebrities to be gossiped over!!"

Prime Queen frowned and the screen turned black, causing Lady Noir to let out a sigh.

"Oh, thank god you're thinking on the same lines as me," She muttered before walking over to the screen. "I'd hate to have my first, real kiss projected on screen... it was bad enough that she showed the one from when I saved you from Dark Cupid,"

"Wouldn't that be your first kiss?" He asked, examining the screens. 

"Oh, no. That was a peck," She grinned. "And it was to save you so it doesn't count. When people say first kiss, they mean a snog and trust me, that's what she wants us to do. Once we surrender our miraculous that is,"

"Wow... so you've never actually kissed another person?" He asked, looking at her. She blushed and looked away shyly.

"Well... no..." She gasped, looking back at him. "Have you?"

"Um... well.... no actually..." He muttered, going red and looking shy. "um... moving on... think the show is over yet?"

"No... I have a feeling that it's just beginning but if we can't get to her, we'll never catch her akuma," Lady Noir stated as the screen turned back on.

"My dear viewers! You're in for the reveal of a lifetime!!" She declared, throwing her arms out. The cameras panned out, revealing she was now the egyptian area of the Louvre museum. She opened the coffin next to her, revealing Alya tied up inside. Lady Noir gasped in fear.

"Lady Noir!! Anatis!! Help me, please!!" Alya gasped as she struggled before Prime Queen slammed the coffin shut before covering her mouth with her hand as she pretended to be surprised.

"Oh wait! Isn't this the girl who started the famous Ladyblog?!" She gasped, rubbing the lid of the coffin. "The first one to film the heroes of Paris?!"

"No! Alya!!" Lady Noir gasped, worry clear in her eyes.

"Next trial! Your miraculous or your biggest fan will soon be mummified!!" She laughed as the screen next to Anatis turned white. He looked at Lady Noir, who was clearly scared for Alya.

"Let's go and save Alya," He stated, taking her hand and giving her a reassuring smile before the two of them dived through it. Only the two of them fell into a freezer, causing them to shiver. "Not the Louvre..."

"She double crossed us!!" Lady Noir growled, yanking at the door before she helped up her hand. Anatis grabbed her wrist, making her look at him.

"We'll never get to the Louvre in time so don't use it just yet," He stated, making her frown as she rubbed her arms. "We'll find a way to save her..."

"Aww, don't make promises you can't keep, Anatis," Prime Queen laughed. "The time has come to push those ratings sky high!!! Let's try this again!! Remove your miraculous and reveal your true selves!!"

Lady Noir growled a little as Prime Queen held up her arm with the watch.

"The whole world is watching you," She declared before lifting the coffin and spinning it before placing it upright. Anatis frowned as he watched. "There's no use looking for a way... unless you want to see your biggest fan in deep water..."

She clicked her fingers and a small screen showing the Seine appeared on their TV. She spun the coffin again before pushing it back onto the floor, near a screen before smirking and placing her foot on the edge of the coffin. The two heroes gasped as she slowly pushed it through the screen that led to the Seine. 

"Hurry up, you two!!" She sang as she pushed the coffin farther. "Don't want to keep your audience waiting,"

"You're right," Anatis replied, throwing up his yoyo. "Lucky charm!!!"

A tape roll appeared out of thin air and fell down. He frowned as he caught it.

"A tape roll? Your lucky charms get weirder every time you summon one,"

"Blame Tikki," He muttered as he looked around. His luck vision lit up most of the draws and the TV itself. Smirking to himself, he started to look in the draws for something, opening all the ones that were highlighted. Lady Noir blinked as she watched him. She shivered a little as she hugged herself, trying to keep warm.

"Please hurry," She gasped, looking back at the screen. Prime Queen was slowly moving Alya farther in the screen. "She's about to drop Alya in the Seine,"

"One minute," He declared, searching more.

"That's too long!!" She gasped, tears in her eyes. "You promised..."

"And I'm gonna keep it," He replied, searching them.

"I'd listen to the cat if I were you, Anatis," Prime Queen declared as she pushed the coffin more. Anatis ignored her and opened a draw with apples before rushing over to another one. He opened that then rushed over to the next draw and opened it.

"Volia," He muttered, grabbing the pizza box. He took out the pizza and handed it to Lady Noir, who looked at him questioningly as he walked back over to the tv. He placed the box over it and began to tape it to the screen, blocking Prime Queen's view. He winked at Lady Noir as he threw the tape roll, up and down in his hand before pointing to the side of the tvs. Realizing his plan, Lady Noir nodded and moved to the side of it. "Alright, Prime Queen, you win!! We'll remove our miraculous!! No more masks!! The whole world would see us without them..."

"And we're about to kiss!" Lady Noir chimed in as Anatis moved to the other side. "Such a shame you're missing it though!!"

"So unlucky!" Anatis teased before mouthing to Lady Noir. "When she comes through, break the tv,"

She nodded, ready with her baton.

"If you're lying, you'll regret it," Prime Queen declared before punching her hand through the pizza box. Anatis grabbed her arm and pulled her into the freezer, throwing her to the floor. Lady Noir used her baton to break the glass before walking over to Anatis.

"And now you're stuck with us," She declared, causing Prime Queen to attack her. She dodged her fist before Prime Queen tried to punish Anatis. He blocked her punch and pushed her back, allowing Lady Noir to grab her arm and used her body to bring her to the floor, pinning her down. Anatis stepped on the watch, breaking it and releasing the akuma. Lady Noir released the now docile Prime Queen and jumped up. 

"Cataclysm!!" She shouted before placing her hand on the door, destroying it. She stepped out as Anatis followed her, along with the akuma. He captured it with his yoyo then let it go once it was purified before taking out the tape roll and throwing it up in the air, shouting the magic words. The roll burst into the ladybugs that swarmed around fixing all that prime queen had done and reverting Prime Queen back to normal. She looked around, confused as the two heroes fist-bumped each other before Anatis walked over to her.

"What happened?" She asked, looking around as he offered her his hand.

"You were akumatized," He stated, helping her to her feet before rubbing his neck. "Look, I'm sorry for having a go at you but you really shouldn't be trying to get us to confession to something that isn't true. We're heroes but even if we weren't, it's not cool to spread gossip,"

"I'm sorry, Anatis," She muttered, looking down. "I just wanted the show to be a success and then there was my boss breathing down my neck. She wanted me to do whatever it took to get the views but I ended up insulting you and Lady Noir..."

"Nadja, your show doesn't need false news to be a success and your boss shouldn't pressure you so much," He stated, placing a hand on her shoulder. "You're a good journalist and I know you can make it without sacrificing your morales. Though... I have an idea as to how you can have a successful show...."

"You do?" She gasped, surprised that he was willing to help her. 

"Yeah... maybe you could work with Alya. She's got talent but could do with a mentor," He smiled as his earrings beeped. "Uh... sorry... I have to go!! Bye!!"

He ran out and left, leaving Nadja and Lady Noir waving before Lady Noir gasped her ring beeped as well, reminding her that she needed to go home and check on Alya and Manon.

**~A Couple of Days Later~**

"Don't be bemused! It's just the news!!" Nadja smiled as she looked the screen. She looked much happier then she previous was and her smile was genuine. Lady Noir smiled to herself as she sat on the roof where she and Anatis meet for patrol. She was watching the show through her baton. "Hi, I'm Nadja Chamack and this is Side-by-Side! Today, I'm joined by Alya Cesaire, who created the Ladyblog,"

Alya waved nervously at the screen as the camera panned over to her.

"Together we'll be looking back over Anatis and Lady Noir's greatest feats," Nadja declared as the camera went back to her. "Alya, over to you,"

"Hello Nadja! Hey fans!!" Alya grinned, waving again. "So, first of all, I've gotta the record straight... Lady Noir and Anatis are not a couple! Well... not yet at least! Sorry to break the news!"

"Is that Side-by-Side?" Anatis asked as he walked over and sat next to her. She paused the video and nodded, looking at him. "I'm glad Nadja got her primetime show,"

"And this time she didn't sacrifice her morals," Lady Noir smiled, kicking her legs out. "Sooo...I am your type huh?"

"What?!" He gasped, blushing as she laughed.

"Just before we got interrupted by Prime Queen, you basically said that I was your type," She winked, making him blush and groan. 

"I was hoping you had forgotten that," He muttered, hiding his face in his hands as she laughed.

"Not a chance!" She grinned, nudging him. "D'aww... look at you... you're all embarrassed and blushy... I never had you down for been so innocent, Annie..."

"You're evil," He muttered, making her laugh more.

"Nah, you're just too easy to wind up," She winked but looking at him seriously. "But we could go out you know... I like you... you seem to like me... so..."

"We can't," He states, making her frown. "It's not because I dislike you cause I don't. Any guy would be lucky to have you but... I'm in love with someone else..."

"Oh... I understand," She mumbled, nodding. Of course, she already knew this but if she told him that, it would give away her identity as Marinette. "So are you with them?"

"Oh... um... no... I'm not..." He replied, sadly, looking down. "They're in love with someone else,"

"Oh, gosh. I'm sorry," She muttered, even those she already knew that. She also knew how hard it can be when the person you love loves another. She's been that situation twice after all. "Well, they don't know what they're missing! You're be a real catch. Handsome, creative, fun, intelligent!"

"Thanks, Kitten," He smiled a little, making her grin before she frowned. "What is it?"

"If this person wasn't around... would you consider me?" She asked, playing with her hands. Part of her was dreading his answer. She knew he would say no and mentally cursed herself for asking but she couldn't take it back now. He looked down a little before taking a deep breathe.

"I.. I don't know how to say this without it sounding insulting," He muttered, making her frown. Was the idea of dating her that bad? "You see it's not that I wouldn't want to date you, cause who wouldn't. You're amazing and honestly, if I wasn't in love with this person, I'd probably fall for you... but I'd never ask you out,"

Ok, that wasn't what she was expecting. She was expecting him to straight up say no and that he would rather die then date her. She frowned to herself, noticing that her self esteem was very low. She bit her lip as she was wondered why he would actually ask her out. He looked at her and sighed as she realized she had said that out loud. He played his hands and swallowed a little before licking his lips. He was nervous. She hadn't seen him this nervous before. He always seemed so chill and in control of his emotions. Sure, there were times when he got angry and he certain didn't do it by half but he always got his emotions under control.

"It wouldn't be fair," He answered, causing her to raise an eyebrow. "If I was to date you, I'd want to know who you are underneath the mask. Sure, I like Lady Noir but she's only part of you but I'd want to fall for the person beneath the mask. That person is the real you. Without her, you can't be Lady Noir and that's who I would want to be with but I'd want the same for me. I don't want to be loved because I'm a superhero. This isn't who I really am. It's just part of me. I'm only Anatis for a short amount of time, compared to my civilian self. When I go home after a fight, it's not Anatis who deals with the fact that I just had to fight a supervillain or that my partner took a hit for me. It's the person beneath the surface who deals with that and I'd want to be loved for them, not for some mask I put on so other people don't have to be afraid..."

"That's really deep," Lady Noir whispered, touching his hand as he looked down. For some reason, it reminded her of some that that Luka would say but the thought quickly got pushed to the back of her mind.

"But that's impossible with you..." He whispered, looking at the sky as she frowned. "We can never know who is beneath the other's mask so if I ever fell for you, I wouldn't tell you because it wouldn't be fair on either of us and that way Hawkmoth wouldn't be able to use it as a weakness. If one of us got akumatized then the other would be safe since we don't know each other's identities but it was a clever thing to do with Prime Queen... pretending we're in love..."

"It wasn't pretend for me," She muttered, making him sigh.

"I'm sorry," He muttered, feeling bad but she gently placed her hand on top of his, making him look at her. She smiled softly in a way that oddly reminded him of Marinette but the thought disappeared among the music in his mind.

"Don't be sorry. You're my friend above all else and I'm happy to have this time with you," She smiled, reassuring him. Normally, he was the one to say such things but it was a relief to hear her say it. "So this girl you love... does she know?"

"No," He muttered, looking down. She frowned at the answer before she wanted to see him happy. "I'm not sure she sees me... like she sees me physically but as long as her sunshine is there, I'll always be invisible,"

"Well... maybe you should tell her..."

"No... I don't think I could," He muttered, making her frown. "She's too precious to me. Besides, she would never love me the way I love her... what about you? You must like someone else other than me,"

"Well, there is two other boys," She smiled dreamily, making him smile. "There's both artists and very gifted at their chosen paths. Obviously, I can't tell you names or descriptions but one of them is so supportive. He always encourages me and we're very close,"

She blushed as she thought about Luka.

"I like him a lot... I like the other guy too but I can't talk to him. I always mess up my words and my clumsiness goes haywire with him but with the supportive one... it's easy. I can talk to him and I never mess up. He's so sweet and understanding as well. It's like he just gets me," She smiled. "I can gush about my passions and he never once gets bored. He likes my passion apparently. He even came with me so I didn't feel like a third wheel when I was helping a friend of mine with a girl he liked..."

"He sounds like a keeper," Anatis replied. "Why don't you tell him you like him?"

"Oh, well... um..." She muttered, rubbing the back of her neck. "Well, because I always mess up stuff like that... not that he minds when I mess up... he's even said it's cute..."

"That guy likes you a lot," Anatis pointed out, making her blush. "I bet he would say yes if you asked him,"

"Oh no! I couldn't," She gasped before looking at him. "You really think he'll say yes?"

"Yeah. You should tell him you like him at least," He stated, making her gush and blush. "You deserve to be happy,"

"So do you," She smiled before getting an idea. "How about a deal?"

"A deal?" He asked, wearily before smiling. "Let's hear it,"

"I'll tell the boy I like that I like him if you tell this girl that you like her," She suggested, holding out her hand. "Deal?"

"Ummm.... it might take a while for me to pluck up the confidence to do so..." He admitted, making her smile.

"Don't worry. I'm exactly the same," She grinned, still holding out her hand. "We have to let each other know that we confessed to our crushes as well. Even if they reject us,"

"I can't believe I'm actually going to agree to this but ok," He stated, taking her hand and shaking it. "It's a deal,"

"You won't regret it!" She grinned. "Hopefully, I won't either,"


	22. Gigantitan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis and Lady Noir face an akuma throwing a big tantrum when Hawkmoth accidentally akumatizes a baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so the actual battle of this chapter is shorter then usual but this is also how I thought the battle should go. Anyway hope you guys like it :D

Marinette paced around her room as she tried to decide on what she should do. Alya had suggested to get the girls together and make a plan to ask Adrien out, which if it succeed, it would mean she kept her part of the deal she had made with Anatis. Adrien was one of the boys she liked but when she made that deal, she hadn't been talking about Adrien. She had been talking about Luka but she still like Adrien. She groaned to herself as she felt torn. She turned the five girls sat in her room before clearing her throat. Alya was stood next to her while Alix, Mylene, Rose and Juleka were sat in front of them. Alya marched in front of Marinette before she faced the other girls. 

"Ok, Ladies! You know why we are here!" She stated, looking at them. "Today is the day Marinette ask out the boy she likes,"

"You're finally going to ask Adrien out?!" Mylene gasped as Juleka mumbled and Rose sighed softly.

"It's soo romantic!!" She gushed as Juleka gently patted her head. Alya, however, cleared her throat.

"However, it is not as that simple!" She declared, making the girls confused. "Marinette is-"

"Alya... are you sure this is a good idea?" She asked, blushing. She was starting to regret making that deal with Anatis. Of course, when she came to Alya for help, she kept that little detail to herself but while she was starting to regret this, she had to do it to ensure that he actually tells the girl he likes that he likes her. Sure, she could say that she told the boy she liked but that would be lying and Marinette was against that. 

"Of course, I'm sure it is," She winked, making Marinette blush before Alya faced the girls again. "As we all know Marinette has head over heels in love with Adrien for months but in an amazing turn of events, Adrien is no longer the only boy who holds her heart,"

The girls all stared in surprise as Marinette blushed madly.

"That's right, ladies! Marinette is crushing on two boys!" Alya grinned winking at Marinette, who hid her face in her hands. "As her girlfriends, it is our duty to support Marinette, which brings me to today's mission. Your mission should you accept it is to help Marinette confess to both boys she likes and score her a date with each of them, that way she can give them both an equal chance and make a choice based on how she feels when she's in a romantic situation with them,"

Rose slowly rose her hand, causing Alya to point at her.

"Yes, Rose?"

"If the first boy is Adrien, who's the second boy?" She asked, getting mumbles of the other girls as they nodded. Marinette's cheeks flamed up as Alya cleared her throat.

"It's Luka," Alya pointed out, causing the girls to gasp.

"S-sorry, Juleka," Marinette muttered, blushing. Juleka mumbled something and didn't look that surprised but the other girls stared at her in slightly surprise before Rose began to gush over how cute Luka and Marinette would be as a couple. She then also gushed at Adrien and Marinette been a couple. Alya smiled as Marinette blushed even more before stepping forward. 

"Ok so me and Marinette have come up with a plan to create an opportunity to ask Luka and Adrien out," Alya explained. "Marinette,"

"We call it Operation Secret Garden!" Marinette declared, pulling down a map of Trocadéro Gardens from the edge of where her bed was. She took out a pointer stick, ready to use it to explain their plan

"Excuse me but why do we need a plan for this?" Mylene asked, looking confused. "Can't Marinette just ask them out?"

"Mylene, you know how flustered Marinette gets," Alya sighed, shaking her head. 

"Plus this way is soo much more romantic," Rose gasped as she clutched her cheeks with her hands and sighed.

"Ok but why are you asking both of them?" Juleka asked, making Marinette look down and guilt. "Uh not that I don't mind you like my brother... I'm just wondering..."

"Well, it's because I like them both equally right now and I only get to see them in situations that are platonic not romantic. The closest I've ever been to that was the ice rink situation, which I do not want a repeat off. Luka was a real gentleman but I was too distracted at the time on Kagami so I was unable to actually enjoy myself and well Adrien was there with Kagami so yeah... I want to give them both a chance as I can't just throw away my feelings for either of them... that seems bad doesn't it?"

"Of course not," Alix grinned. "My dad has gone out on dates with different people before. There's no harm in doing so. That's how you find out if you're really compatible. So what's the plan?"

"Ok! So each one of you will have a codename based on a flower," Alya grinned before pointing to each girl. "Alix, you'll be Violet, Mylene, you'll be Sunflower, Juleka, you'll be Rose and Rose will be Tulip,"

"Um! Why am I not Rose?" Rose asked, confused as she tilted her head to the side.

"Because Rose is your real name," Alya explained as Marinette nodded.

"It won't be a code name if we call you Rose," Marinette added as Rose gently tapped her chin while thinking. "This afternoon, Buttercup has a photo shoot in Trocadéro Gardens and Bluebell will also be in the same place busking, making this afternoon the prefect opportunity to complete Operation Secret Garden,"

Alya placed little drawings of them in the areas where they will be. Rose tapped her chin again as she tried to think. Alix leaned over to her and explained that Buttercup was Adrien and Bluebell was Luka, making her gasp in understanding. 

"As you can imagine, Buttercup is the harder of the two. We can't disturb him during his photo shoot but when it's over, he will be taken home straight by his bodyguard aka the Nanny," Marinette explained as Alya added the picture of the nanny "Now all we have to do is create a window of opportunity for me to talk to him,"

"What about Bluebell?" Juleka asked.

"Bluebell is a lot easier to talk to," She admitted, both in person and as to where to find him. "He will be busking by the Carousel for one hour starting at 2pm, which happens to be the same time that Buttercup's photo shoot starts,"

"Um how do you know this?" Alix asked.

"Oh, well Bluebell mentioned it when we had lunch on Friday and I know all of Adrien's schedule," She happily admitted before pointing back to the plan. "Buttercup's photo shoots on average last 45 minutes, giving us a 15 minute window before Bluebell finishes his set,"

"Why not just ask Bluebell before his set?" Mylene asked but Marinette shakes her head.

"If I go to ask him before his set, I'll end up getting distracted then I'll stay and end up listening to his music which in turn will destroy any chance of been able to ask both him and Buttercup. His music is amazing and I'll completely forget why I was there in the first place," Marinette sighed, dreamily before shaking his head. "The best possible way is to ask Buttercup first then go and find Bluebell and ask him while he's clearing up. If I'm lucky, I might be able to catch the last few minutes of his performance but first we have to deal with Buttercup and his Nanny. In order to create a chance in that 15 minute window, we have to get rid of the nanny. That's where you guys come in,"

All the girls nodded, causing Marinette to grin. 

"Step One: Rose will have non parking sign. She will place it by the chariot," Marinette explained as Alya placed a drawing of Juleka with a stop sign near the nanny. 

"Um who's Rose again?" Mylene asked.

"Me of course," Rose chirped but Alya groaned and shook her head.

"No, Juleka is Rose. You're Tulip," She gasped before pointing to the girls again. "Violet, Sunflower, Rose, Tulip. Got it?"

The girls nodded in understand as Marinette smiled and pointed back to the map.

"Step two: Sunflower will find a police officer and tell him about it. Said police officer will then have the nanny remove the chariot," She stated as Alya used the diagrams to show it. "Step three: no more nanny,"

Marinette grinned happily before continuing.

"Step Four: Tiger-lily will let us know when Buttercup has finished his photo shoot,"

"Tiger-lily," Alya grinned, pointing to herself. 

"Step Five: Violet will start the countdown until Bluebell's performance ends. She will also keep an eye out for the Nanny in case he returns," Marinette grinned, proudly. "Step Six: Buttercup will go to find his ride but instead he will bump into-"

"Lotus," Alya concluded.

"That's Marinette," Rose gasped, getting a pat on her hair from Juleka.

"Won't Buttercup text his nanny when he sees the Chariot isn't there?" Alix asked but Marinette laughed softly.

"Of course not. Buttercup never brings his phone to his photo shoots. He leaves it with his personal items in the chariot. Ever the professional," Marinette sighed before shaking her head. "Now Step Seven: Tulip will be keeping an eye on Bluebell's performance and will signal Violet as soon as the performance comes to a close, which brings us to Step Eight: Violet will tell us that Bluebell is closing his show. Hopefully at that point, I have asked Buttercup to see a movie with me and he has said yes. Nanny returns and Buttercup heads home and finally Step Nine...

"Lotus heads to where Bluebell is and asks him if he wants to go to meet up for a coffee at one of his favorite cafes," Alya concluded. "If this plan works then Lotus will have secured two dates with the guys she likes, giving them both an equal chance to win her heart. Any questions?"

"Which am I again?" Juleka asked, blushing a little.

"You're Rose," Rose stated, pointing to her before looking to Marinette. "That's right... right?"

"Yep," She smiled, causing Rose to go 'yes' before the six girls stood up and put their hands in the middle. "Operation Secret Garden is go!"

(***)

Everything that could go wrong did go wrong. As it turned out, Luka's busking started at 1.45pm not 2pm. He had texted Marinette the time, hoping that she would be free to come by and watch the songs he was going to be playing. Due to their plan, Marinette didn't check her phone until they got to the gardens at 2.25. She practically screamed as she realized that Adrien's photo shoot and Luka's busking finished at the same time. Sure, Luka would take a couple of minutes extra because he would be packing up his guitar but that wouldn't take that long. They decided to go along with the plan as Marinette could call Luka later on and ask him to coffee to make up for not been able to go to his performance. She literally dived on Alya when she suggested that before they continued to create the opportunity but pretty soon, that went wrong too. First, Juleka accidentally got the fake sign trapped then Mylene left her post to rush over to help her, meaning she wasn't there to get the policeman. Fortunately, Juleka managed to get his attention while Mylene held up the fake sign. With the nanny out the way, Alya and Marinette kept an eye on the photo shoot. 

"Ok! Now we are back on track!!" Alya grinned, causing Marinette to let out a sigh of relief.

"Um so Bluebell's clearing up his set," Rose stated in her ear. "Isn't he suppose to finish at 3?"

"Not anymore," Alya replied back. "As it turned, he was started at 1.45 but Marinette will message him later and ask to go out with him as she couldn't make his show,"

"Ooo perfect!!" Rose gusted before they heard rustling. She probably said it too loudly and ducked down so Luka didn't see her. Alya chuckled a little before Marinette noticed a woman who needed help as she struggled to get her baby's pram up the stairs. She bit her lip as she watched.

"That poor lady could do with a hand," She muttered, getting up but Alya grabbed her arm as the baby started to cry. 

"If you do that, Adrien will see you," She gasped, making Marinette frown. Luckily, the woman made to get the pram up the stairs and soothed the baby's cries. Marinette let out a sigh of relief as she watched the woman. Alya gave her a small smile as they looked back at the photo shoot. The woman started to move up the next set of steps, struggling more then before. Marinette frowned deeply as she watched the woman's phone dropped onto the steps. She frowned as she struggled to reach it before getting up and heading over there, throwing a quick apology to Alya. "Lotus! Uh Marinette! Stay here!!"

She rushed down the stairs and grabbed the woman's phone.

"Hello, ma'am," She smiled, handing the woman's phone to her before stepping down a few steps before kneeling down and grabbing hold of the wheels of the pram. "Hello, little baby,"

"Thank you so much," The woman smiled as Marinette helped her move the pram up the stairs.

"Look out!! Buttercup is on the move!!" Alya hissed in her ear, just as the baby dropped his bottle of milk. Marinette gasped as the baby started to cry and quickly rushed back down, swiping the bottle up. She handed it back to his mother.

"Thank you, young lady," The mother smiled, touched by her kindness.

"You're welcome," Marinette smiled before rushing off to hide so Adrien didn't see her. However, she saw the car pull back into the parking spot. "Red alert!! The nanny's back!!"

The girls all gasped and quickly when into action as Marinette watched from her hiding place. She frowned deeply as Officer Raincomprix gave the nanny three parking fines. She didn't mean to get him fined. She frowned as she watched him growl at him before turning on his heel and walking into the gardens to find Adrien. He was annoyed and worried, causing Marinette to feel guilty. Maybe this plan wasn't her best idea. She frowned to herself as he walked past the mother she helped. He looked around as the baby cried for a lollipop, getting more and more anxious as he looked for Adrien. To her horror, she saw a purple butterfly fluttering towards. She covered her mouth as she realized it was an akuma and that Adrien's bodyguard was it's target. All thanks to her. Fortunately, Adrien had really good timing and was walking towards the parking area. He stopped and gasped in horror as he always saw the akuma but an expression of relief washed over his bodyguard's face as he saw Adrien. The akuma sensed his change of emotion and began to flutter away. Marinette let out a quiet sigh of relief but the guilt was still in her heart. She looked around for the akuma but saw nothing. It was like it wasn't even there. She frowned deeply as she scanned the sky for it but then she noticed the purple smog nearby. She gasped as she saw it transform into a huge baby as the woman she helped gasped in fear and horror.

"My little baby?!" She gasped as it looked around.

"Lollipop!!" The baby cried out, looking around as people ran off. Marinette frowned deeply as it began to move around. She gasped and ran over, pushing it's mother out of the way before it stepped on her. "Lollipop!!"

"Kids these days?" Marinette gasped as the woman looked shocked. "They grow up so fast, am I right?"

The woman blinked as Marinette looked around before helping her up on her feet. The baby grabbed several things including a statue and Adrien's bodyguard. Marinette frowned as she watched the giant baby toss the bodyguard away. It slowly turned on Adrien and went to reach out for him but he ran away from it as fast as he could. The woman tried to call out to her baby but Marinette advised for her to find cover and that Anatis and Lady Noir will save her baby. The woman took her advise and ran to cover as Marinette did the same. She looked around as the baby tried to find a lollipop. Marinette frowned deeply as she watched the baby start to go towards the buildings but Rose, Juleka, Mylene and Alya ran out in front of it. The baby stared at them before trying to swipe them up. They managed to get out the way and started to run off but the baby began to follow them. A strong whistle made it stop and look around before it spotted Anatis whistling on top of a building.

"Buggy!!" The baby called out, trying to reach for him. 

"That's right. Come and play with the ladybug," Anatis spoke loud enough for the baby to hear him but soft enough not to scare him. He looked around and noticed the water before grinning. He gently jumped at the big baby, keeping it's attention on it before swinging down to the ground and getting the baby to chase him to the river. "Let's go splish splash, big baby,"

"Good think, Annie," Marinette whispered as Plagg floated from her purse.

"What happened to your hot date with your lover boys?" He asked, grinning.

"On pause so we can do epic battle with Anatis," She replied, holding up her hand. "Plagg, claws out!!"

She transformed into Lady Noir and headed over to where Anatis was. He was still keeping the baby heading towards the Seine. The baby got distracted by a Lollipop van and accidentally destroyed it when he tried to grab the lollipops. The baby looked at his hand in fear and started to cry. Anatis tried to calm him down as he did, allowing her to see a chance to get his akumatized She jumped towards the baby and aimed for his bracelet but the baby saw her.

"Kitty!!" He cooed, catching her in midair. She gasped as he started to move her towards his mouth. "Lolli-"

"No, silly baby! I'm not a lollipop!!" She shouted as Anatis looked around. Seeing the cars, he rushed over to one that had an open window. He climbed inside it and started to honk the horn, getting the baby's attention. He dropped her and moved towards them. Anatis climbed out of the car and landed next to Lady Noir, who rose an eyebrow.

"What?"

"How did you know he would go for that?"

"I liked played with cars when I was a kid too. Figured it would work," He admitted before looking at the playing baby. "So Hawkmoth akumatized a baby?"

"By accident," She replied, frowning as guilt jumped up on her. "It was originally aiming for Adrien's bodyguard,"

"Ok," He nodded as she looked around. "Any idea where the akuma is?"

"I think it's in his bracelet but there's no real way we can get to it as the baby is too big and strong," She muttered before clicking her fingers. "A playpen!"

"And where we gonna find one that will fit him?"

"The Eiffel tower. He's heading there now," She grinned. "We use your yoyo to create it. We sing him some lullabies and read him some bedtime stories then read him some stories. We'll make some cooing noises and then he'll get all sleep and bam! We snag his bracelet and destroy with my... you know..."

"Hmm.... or we can just call a... Lucky charm!!" He shouted out, summoning it. He caught the roll of gift wrap as the baby continued to play with the cars. Lady Noir had her arms crossed as she pouted a little. Anatis chucked a little at her expression. "Sorry, kitty but I'm not one for overly complicated plans,"

"So do you know what you're gonna do with that?" She asked, pointing to the gift wrap but before he could answer, Gigantitan reached out for him. Lady Noir gasped and pushed him to the floor landing on top off him.

"Buggy!! Kitty!!" The giant baby cooed, reaching for them again but the sound of a bike bell caught it's attention.

"Yoo hoo!! Supersize!!" Alya cried out as she cycled towards them in the rickshaw with the other girls in the back, holding up the fake no parking sign. She cycled in front of the giant baby before doing a u-turn.

"Lollipop!!" Gigantitan called out happily, chasing them as Lady Noir got up.

"Clever girls,"

"But they're not gonna be able to keep cycling around for long," Anatis replied, looking around. The giant baby lit up, along with a lamp post and the gift wrap. He grinned before looking at Lady Noir. "You know about the Trojan horse right?"

"Who hasn't but we do have a giant horse, Annie," She replied, rolling her eyes as he grinned.

"We don't know need one," He stated before pointing to the lamp post. She rose an eyebrow. "Not when we have the Parisian Lollipop. Can you get Mega baby's attention?"

"Sure thing, Bug boy," She winked as he jumped up onto the lampost and began to cover the top of it as well as himself. The girls had to abandon the rickshaw, allowing the baby to get the false sign and try to eat it. When he realized that it wasn't a lollipop, he threw it and started to cry. Lady Noir saw Anatis was now completely covered in the gift wrap and had made the lamp post look like a lollipop. She grinned, placing her hand on the lamp before whistling and waving, getting the baby's attention.

"Kitty!!"

"That's right!! Now who wants a tasty lollipop!!!" She cooed.

"Lollipop!!" The baby happily cried out as he waddled towards it. Lady Noir stepped back as he reached out and pulled the lamp post from the ground. It held it up and began to unwrap it, revealing a hidden Anatis. He jumped onto the baby's wrist and pressed the button on it's bracelet, causing it to drop down towards Lady Noir. She ran over to it as Anatis jumped down to the ground as Gigantitan blinks confused by their trick. Lady Noir slams her hand on the bracelet, calling her Cataclysm. It cracked in a half and the akuma crawled out it. It tried to fly away but Anatis caught it and purified it before grabbing the gift wrap and throwing it up in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybugs!!" He shouted, releasing the cure. It fixed all the broken things and restored the statues. Gigantitan got covered in the purple smog, turning back into his normal size. Lady Noir gasped as he fell from the sky but Anatis caught him, getting a coo of the baby as he made grabby hands at him. 

"Buggy," The baby giggled as Anatis held him.

"Aww, you're pretty good with kids," Lady Noir cooed as the baby's mother ran over.

"August!!" She cried out as she ran over.

"Mama!!" August cried as she reached them. Anatis handed her the baby, causing her to hug him gently.

"Oh thank you so much!!" She gasped as his earrings beeped.

"Um... no problem, ma'am but I have to go," He smiled before saluting Lady Noir and running off. Lady Noir sighed a little as she watched him but her own ring beeping knocked her out of her thoughts. She waved to the mother and child before running off. She manage to find a decent hiding place and de-transformed. She ran back to the entrance of the gardens and saw the girls stood there.

"Hey guys!!" She shouted, rushing at them. They all looked at her and burst into smiles.

"Marinette!!" Rose gasped as she hugged all of them.

"We were so worried," Mylene gasped as they pulled away. "Where did you go?"

"I hid behind one of the statues then tried to look for you guys," Marinette answered before hugging them again. "I'm so glad you guys are ok and that everything worked out!!"

"Expect for the plan to ask the boys out," Alya frowned but Marinette shook her head and smiled.

"We can try again," She stated, smiling as the girls look around.

"Where did he go?" Mylene asked as they looked around. "The nanny's car is still here so he can't have left,"

"There he is," Rose gasped. He was walking back to the car with his bodyguard. Alya gasped and grabbed Marinette, dragging her over to a hiding place.

"Girl! The plan can still work!!" She gasped but Marinette shook her head.

"No more complicated plans," She smiled, causing the girls to grin at her surprise burst of confidence. "Sometimes, it's best to just get straight to the point,"

"That's my girl," Alya grinned as Marinette took a breathe and stepped out onto the stairs. She walked up them, just as Adrien was about to get into the car. Taking another deep breathe, she walked over and waved.

"A-Adrien," She gasped, making him turn around. 

"Hey, Marinette," He smiled a little. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh... um... I was just doing some sketching... can't believe we ran into each other though," She managed to say as she held up her sketchpad before putting her hand down. "Um say are you busy this weekend?"

"Yeah, I have several photo shoots and then I'm hanging out with Kagami. Oh if you're free, you could come with us. Kagami is great company," He replied, smiling a little. However, Marinette frowned a little as she didn't want to be a third wheel but smiled a little at him. "Would you like to join us?"

"That's rice... I mean nice of you to offer, Adrien but I just r-remembered that... um... that I'll be working on some new designs but have a good time yeah?"

"Thanks, Marinette," He smiled. "Do you need a lift home?"

"Oh.. no I'm gonna stay fear... here for a little mit and doing some sketching," She smiled, getting a nod of him. He nodded back then got into the car and drove off. She sighed a little and walked back to the girls. They smiled at her but they disappeared when they saw her sad expression. "Operation: Secret Garden failed..."

"Are you ok?" Alya asked as Juleka frowned. Marinette nodded and smiled a little.

"I'm ok," She smiled. "I'm gonna go do some drawing on my own for a bit. Thanks for your help, girls,"

Before they could answer, she walked down the steps and headed into the gardens, going in the direction of the Seine. It didn't take her long to find a nice little spot where she sat down and just started to draw. She wasn't angry that Adrien was busy. He had his own life after and she was not going to hold that against him. She was that type of girl. Part of her wished that she had just gone to watch Luka's perform today as the whole plan turned out to be a waste of time. She sighed to herself as she drew frowning to herself. She wondered if Anatis had better luck with his side of their deal. She bet he did. He also seemed to know what to do.

"Marinette?" Luka's voice drew her out of her thoughts. She looked up and waved at him as he stood nearby. He smiled and waved back before walking over. "Mind if I join you for a little bit?"

"Not at all," She smiled, gently tapping the ground next to her. He smiled and sat down next to her, putting his guitar down. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your show today,"

"That's ok," He replied, playing with his hands in a nervous manner that she wasn't use to. "It didn't go that well to be honest. Got even stranger when that giant baby turned up. I'm glad Anatis and Lady Noir were able to save the day,"

"Me too," She smiled. "So why you not gone home yet?"

"Hm. Oh there's no one home right now and I kind of like it here," He smiled, looking at the view. "I was also hoping that I might run into you..."

"Really?" She smiled, pushing the hair behind her ear. "Why's that?"

"I wanted to te- um I mean ask you something," He gasped, making her raise an eyebrow. "Um... you remember how we met right?"

"On your boat during Fête de la Musique. The captain asked me to go find you for the concert," She smiled, remembering the memory like it was yesterday. They had clicked almost straight away. "Do you regret meeting me?"

"Oh no! Definitely not!" He smiled, reassuring her. She smiled a little. "You're amazing, Marinette,"

She blushed lightly as he smiled before he shook his head.

"I ask you because it's Fête de la Musique next Sunday and I wanted to know if you wanted to come and help us with our concert again?" He asked, looking to the side. "You can ask Alya and your other friends to come by to..."

"Oh I completely forgot about that!!" She gasped, grinning. "I'd love to come back and I'm sure the others would to,"

"Great," He smiled before looking at her. "Do you want to hang out for a little bit?"

"Like now? Or later?"

"Now... if you're not busy..." He muttered before shaking his head. "Never mind. I'm sure you're super busy..."

"I'm not," She smiled. "And I'd like to hang out with you now if you want... maybe we could go and grab a coffee?"

"I know a really nice place that I think you'll like,"


	23. Despair Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chloe's actions get someone akumatized again, Anatis faces the one person he hoped he'd never have to fight.... Lady Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww I loved writing this. At some point, Anatis will be taking to certain characters about their unhealthy attitudes but Chloe's redemption is slowly coming into play.

Luka groaned to himself as he dropped his transformation and flopped face down onto his bed. Tikki landed on his computer desk and began to nibble on a cookie as the boy groaned. Hawkmoth was really testing him this week. First, there was the robot who got akumatized. That was weird enough on it's own and while there wasn't any more akumas, he had to deal with sports lessons and Ms. Mendeleiev's obsession with bombarding her students with homework then he had to go and do patrol. Don't get him wrong. Patrol was essential and he enjoyed running around the city with Lady Noir but he had been working on a lot of things recently. With Fête de la Musique coming and Marinette coming to watch the concert that him and his family were gonna be putting on, he wanted it to go perfect. Sure, he loved playing with his band but he wanted to also play a couple of songs on his own so he had been working on writing new ones. Tikki was happy to sit and listen as he composed and played new ideas on his guitar, trying to pick out the perfect tunes to play. The problem was when he got in the zone, it was all he could think about. He had been told off by the gym teacher because he zoned out and Ms. Mendeleiev had told him off for humming in class. He was glad that she hadn't seen his work. Lyrics, music notes and scores filled the margins of his work, giving his notes a very unique look but he was certain that she would have appreciated it. It didn't help that he had taken up a self defense class to help with the fighting side as Anatis. 

"Are you ok?" Tikki asked as she held the cookie in her paws. She got a groan in reply, making her giggle a little. He slowly pushed himself up and smiled at her tiredly.

"I'm ok, Tik," He muttered, getting up and stretching. "I'm just tired. School is harder then I remembered,"

"Why didn't you go to school? I know you mentioned that going to school was expensive but-"

"You wonder why I didn't just go to a public school instead of been home educated?" He asked, stretching his legs. He lifted up his left one and grabbed it, balancing on his right foot. "It's simple really. I was bullied and was afraid. I didn't want to put myself in that kind of situation and since Mum didn't mind, I asked to stay at home and learn there,"

"That makes sense," Tikki nodded as he did the same action but with his other leg. "Do you like school?"

"Yeah. Everyone seems nice.... well, apart from Chloe..." He muttered, frowning. "I'll have to talk with her as soon as I have a free moment but so far, she hasn't caused any akumas,"

"This is true," Tikki smiled, finishing her cookie. Luka smiled at her before grabbing some fresh clothes and a towel. He wondered to his bathroom and took a quick shower before heading to the kitchen and making some dinner. His mum was out again and Juleka was having a sleep over with the girls so he was home alone again. Tikki floated into the kitchen as he served up his pasta into a bowl before grabbing a fork and eating it. "How's the song coming along?"

He groaned and lowered his head, making Tikki giggle a little before she gently patted his arm.

"That bad?" She asked as he finished his pasta.

"I don't know... I just feel like something is missing and I'm not sure what it is just yet..." He muttered, turning on the tap and washing the bowl. "Do you know what I mean?"

"Yeah," She replied, sitting on top of the tap. "It's like you know there's more to it but no matter what you do you can't quite reach it,"

"Exactly," Luka replied as he rubbed the sponge on the bowl's surface. He put the bowl on the draining rack and cleaned his fork, adding that to the rack as well. He dried his hands before walking back to his room. Tikki followed as he took out his notes and began to work on his home. Once that was done, he worked some more on his songs. Tikki happily hummed to herself as she listened to his tunes as he practiced.

**~Next Day at School~**

Luka stuck out his tongue as he leaned over his notebook and wrote down the notes in his head. He knew Ms. Mendeleiev was teaching but the music in his head was too loud for him to focus and so he had to get it onto paper, bringing life to it. He hummed a little as he scribbled down the notes, failing to notice Ms. Mendeleiev standing in front of him until she cleared her throat, making him look up from the music. He blinked and looked around the classroom, noticing everyone was now staring at him before he nervously smiled as she looked at him with a stern look. Her arms were crossed and she had an eyebrow raised.

"Um..." Luka muttered. "Did... did you ask me a question?"

"Yes, Mr Couffaine, I did indeed," She replied. "Care to give me an answer?"

"Um... can you repeat the question?" He asked but the look on Ms. Mendeleiev told him that she wouldn't be repeating it but before she could do anything, the fire alarm went. Rolling her eyes, she turned to the rest of the class.

"Calmly leave the room in single file!" She ordered as the students got up. Luka got up as well and followed his class to outside of the school, along with the other students. Marinette was frowning as she walked outside with her class and her father, joining the rest of the school. She was frowning deeply as Ms. Mendeleiev took roll call to see if all the students got out ok. Luka answered his name before looking back at Marinette. He frowned to himself as he noticed an fire engine came by. The fire officers made quick work off checking the building then came out and informed Mr. Damocles that it was a false alarm. He proceed to gather everyone in the courtyard. Luka managed to make his way to his sister and her friends. 

"You ok?" He asked as she looked around nervously. She mumbled something about cooking lesson and been interrupted, causing Luka to frown. Marinette stood next to him, frowning.

"My father was showing us how to make macaroons," She muttered as Mr. Damocles looked around.

"Some smart Aleck had the bright idea of calling the fire department," He frowned as he stood next to the fire captain. All the classes gasped and look at each other shocked but Marinette glared at Chloe, who was filing her nails. Luka frowned a little too. "Someone among us thought it would be funny to waste the fire captain's valuable time,"

"Yes, in fact... if you wouldn't mind..." The Captain gasped, pointing to the door. He obviously had to go back to his job but Mr. Damocles ignored him.

"Hold on," He stated, holding up his hand as he glared at the students before placing his hands on his hips. "I want the guilty party to apologize,"

Luka frowned even more as Marinette and Alya looked at each other. No one said a single thing as they looked around bewildered. Marinette leaned closer to Alya.

"I'm sure it was Chloe," She whispered, frowning. "I saw her on the phone before the alarm went off,"

"You seeing her making a phone call isn't solid proof," Alya replied, causing Marinette to look more hurt then usual. Not that Alya noticed.

"Mr. Damocles, sir?" Chloe called out, holding up her hand and getting his attention. 

"Yes, Miss Bourgeois?" He answered, causing most of the class to look at her.

"I saw a student leaving the classroom right before the fire alarm went off," She stated, smirking. "It must have been her,"

"Really?!" Mr Damocles almost growled, making Luka frown deeply. "Who was it?!"

"Let's see if she'll come clean," Chloe gasped, placing a finger on her chin before glaring at Marinette. "What have you got to say, Marinette Dupain-Cheng?!"

The whole class gasped as Marinette's eyes went wide and panic settled into them. Luka realized quickly that it wasn't because she was guilty but because this wasn't the first time she had been accursed of something that she didn't do.

"Marinette!" Mr Damocles growled, making her turn around with a meek expression. "You owe the fire captain an apology and will complete a week worth of detention,"

"B-But I didn't do anything!" She gasped, tears in her eyes. Luka frowned deeply as Mr. Damocles narrowed his eyes. She looked towards Miss Bustier, who was frowning deeply. "I- I didn't do it,"

"We all know you have a history of causing trouble," Mr Damocles replied, frowning. "Now apologize to the fire captain!"

"Mr. Damocles-" Her father started but the head teacher held up his hand. 

"Marinette! Apologize!" He demanded, causing Luka to growl a little. "Very well. If you don't apologize then you will be suspended from school for a week,"

"What?!" Everyone turned round to see that Luka was shaking with anger and had been the one who shouted. Marinette and her father had been too shocked by Mr Damocles' action. "You're taking _her_ word?!"

"Mr Couffaine, this has nothing to do with you," He frowned but Luka ignored him.

"This has everything to do with me! Marinette is my friend and I know she would never do something like this!" He growled back, making Mr Damocles gulp. The fury in his eyes was clear in his eyes. At this rate, Luka might attract an akuma.

"Mr Couffaine, please calm down and let the adults handle this," Mr Damocles ordered but Luka snorted, clearly not ready to back down.

"No, I won't," He pointed out, making the other class murmur. "You're accusing an innocent girl without any proof of her "crime". Sound familiar?!"

"I don't know what you're suggesting but Miss Bourgeois has simply provided proof-"

"That isn't proof! That's an accusation and that's exactly what caused Princess Justice last time! Or did you forget that?! Did you forget that you took a student's word that Marinette stole and assaulted another student then wrongly expelled her?!"

"This is nothing like that!"

"This is exactly like that! You threatened to suspend her if she didn't apologize and have given her a week worth of detention yet you have no solid proof that Marinette did this! Sounds exactly the same to me!" Luka growled, causing Marinette to blush and count her lucky stars that Luka was here. If she ever doubted that he wasn't on her side, she was certain that doubt was gone. He was one hundred percent team Marinette.

"Exactly. Thank you, young man," Tom smiled gently at him, stepping forward. "You can't accuse my daughter without solid proof. My daughter is innocent,"

"Mr. Damocles, it couldn't possibly be Marinette," Adrien finally pointed out, making Mr Damocles frown. Luka narrowed his eyes a little bit at him. "Why would Marinette interrupt her own father's cooking lesson? It doesn't make sense,"

"And I know for a fact that Marinette didn't have her phone on her when she went out of the classroom," Alya added in, causing the head master to nod but he didn't apologize to Marinette. Luka frowned and folded his arms as he watched.

"Mr Damocles, I really must-"

"Just one second. We're close to getting the truth," Mr Damocles frowned, glaring at Marinette before moving his eyes across the rest of the students.

"Well, we all know it wasn't me," Chloe grinned but her eyes weren't on Marinette. They were focused on Luka, daring him to do something. Marinette frowned deeply as she was sure if they looked on her phone, they would see that she was the guilty party. She was about to suggest that when Adrien stopped her.

"We don't know if she's guilty," He muttered, making her frown as Chloe turned around and giggled.

"Yeah, we don't want to stoop to her level," Alya agreed but all Luka and Marinette heard was 'take the high road'. However, both knew they couldn't call her out. Not without proof. Marinette sighed and Luka made a mental note to visit her as Anatis. They needed to have that talk. 

"I really need to get back so just call me when you find out who the prankster is," The captain sighed but once again, Mr Damocles frowned and stopped him.

"Fine. Since no one is owning up," He glared at Marinette when he said that. "The whole school will be punished,"

Everyone gasped as Chloe turned around and pulled out her phone.

"What?! I don't not sure my daddy will react kindly to me been punished without proof!" She declared, dialing his number and holding the phone up. Luka rolled his eyes.

"Oh, no! Please! Don't disturb the busy mayor!" Mr Damocles gasped, waving his hands in a panicked way before clearing his throat. "The whole school will be punished expect Miss Bourgeois,"

"That's more like it!" Chloe declared, proud of herself.

"Now you know how we deal with people who waste the fire departments time," Mr Damocles stated as the captain left. The classes started to dispel, frowning deep to them. "Mr Couffaine, a word please,"

Luka frowned but walked over.

"I understand that you were defending your friend but the way you talked to me was unacceptable-"

"The way you accused Marinette was unacceptable," Luka replied, glaring back at the adult. Mr. Damocles seemed taken back by his tone.

"You need to learn respect for your elders,"

"I only have respect for people who have earnt it," Luka stated, turning on his heel. Mr Damocles grabbed his arm but the look he got off Luka made him let go and gulp. Luka walked off and joined his class to help with the punishment. He also made a mental note to visit Mr Damocles as Anatis. His victim blaming behavior was perfect for breeding akumas. He grabbed some cleaning supplies and started to clean the courtyard, along with the other students. He swept over to Rose when Chloe had a go at her and made her cry. He gave her a few comforting words before moving in front of her. She looked up from her phone and rose an eyebrow.

"Go sweep somewhere else, loser," She stated but he didn't move. "What?"

"You're a terrible person, Chloe," He stated, making her frown.

"How am I a terrible person?!" She gasped as Adrien walked over. She instantly jumped onto him, making Luka frown more. "Adrikins!! Tell this mean weirdo that I'm not a terrible person!!"

Adrien pushed her back and frowned deeply.

"Chloe, did you call the fire department?" He asked as Luka crossed his arms.

"Of course, I did," She grinned, proudly. "But so what?!"

"And it doesn't bother you that everyone else is getting punished?!" Adrien asked.

"Not to mention that you tried to frame Marinette," Luka added in, making her laugh.

"No, why would it?!" She asked, making both boys frowned. "They all seem to enjoy getting dirty making cookies. How is it any different then getting dirty cleaning floors? Besides, this wouldn't have happened if Marinette just said sorry,"

"Why should she apologize for something _you_ did?!" Luka growled before pinching his nose. "This is why I said you're a terrible person,"

"I am not!"

"I'm sorry, Chloe but I can't be friends with someone who treats other people like this," Adrien piped up, surprising Luka. "You've gotta be nice to people!!"

"N-Nice?" Chloe repeated, frowning as if it was a foreign concept to her as she looked around. All of the classes were glaring at her.

"Yes, nice!" Adrien confirmed before looking sad. "It's not that hard,"

He turned and headed back to the window he had been cleaning before Luka frowned then walked away to sweep another part of the yard, leaving Chloe alone. She let out a sigh and flopped back on the bench, looking down.

**~Later that Day~**

"Mr Damocles," Anatis stated as he sat on the window seal. The headmaster looked over in surprise. He was dressed in his owl costume and was about to go out to save some more kittens.

"Anatis! Please, come in," He smiled as the hero stepped from the window. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"We need to talk," Anatis stated with a scowl. Mr Damocles swallowed in slight fear. Anatis looked furious. "Have a seat,"

"W-what is this about?" He asked, sitting down.

"I'm not impressed with how you handle certain situations in your school," He stated, making the man frown. "As you know I have several contacts in this school. Three of them have reported to me that you almost suspended a student for an incident that occurred in the school today,"

"I-I... well... you see I was simply doing my job-" Mr Damocles started but Anatis shot him a glare which caused him to go quiet.

"Your job as a teacher is to teach and inspire but instead you abuse your power and let bullies get away with anything while their victims are blamed," Anatis frowned. "Not only did you accuse a student and threat to punish them for something they didn't do but you went on to punish the whole school but took out a student after they threatened to tell their parent. That is not professional," Anatis frowned. Mr Damocles went to argue but Anatis held up his hand. "I am not finished and you will listen to me. You are creating the perfect breeding ground for akumas and are damaging children for life! You support bullies and let them get away with anything. Not only are you teaching them that bullying other people is ok but you are then blaming their victims for it! This is extremely unhealthy and generates negative feelings, which Hawkmoth then takes advantage of! Do you understand?"

"Now, Anatis, I don't think it's that bad," Mr Damocles started but shut up again at the expression on the hero's face.

"Let me break this down in a way you can understand," He stated, holding up his hand. "Princess Justice, Queen of Mean aka Lady Copycat, the Bubbler, Stormy Weather, Lady Wifi, Time Breaker, Evillustrator, Vanisher, Volpina, Dark Cupid, Horrificator, Gamer, Reflekta, Princess fragrance, Stoneheart, Destroyer, The Dark Owl and Robostus!! That is everyone in this school who has been akumatized. That's 16 students, one teacher aka you and one robot that have been akumatized and 11 of those have all been caused by Chloe!! Those are the ones she's caused in the school! And today Princess Justice could have returned!! Did you forget what happened last time?! She almost won!!"

"B-but you defeated her..." 

"That makes no difference!" Anatis growled before pinching his nose. "Mr Damocles, you are helping Hawkmoth by providing him with victims!"

"B-but-"

"I expect you to learn from this, Mr Damocles. I don't believe you're a bad man but you need to stop blaming the victims of bullies and start actually punishing those who deserve it," He stated, frowning as his yoyo buzzed. He opened it and sighed. It was a message from Chloe. He frowned as he was sure that she didn't have his number as Anatis. "I have to go but if I don't see an improvement, I will contact the school board. Now try and refrain from accusing students with no proof,"

With that, he walked over to the window and dived out the window, throwing his yoyo. He made his way to his favorite roof before opening the message. It was addressed to Luka, confirming that his yoyo merged with his phone. He rose an eyebrow as he saw that he was invited to her party. He frowned but decided to go. It meant he would be able to see if it was a trap or not. He closed his yoyo and swung off towards the hotel. He landed in an alleyway near by and de-transformed before walking to the hotel's entrance. He showed the invite and walked inside as the last guests were arriving. He looked around surprised. Everyone from school was here. Looking around, he noticed Alya and Marinette leaning against the elevator that led to the roof area. He walked over and smiled.

"Hello, Ma-Ma-Marinette," He smiled, making her turn around. As soon as she saw him, she burst into a beautiful smile.

"Luka!" She gasped, hugging him and gently kissing his cheeks. He returned the favor and waved at Alya, who waved back. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I got an invite and curiosity got the better of me," He grinned as the music changed to the romantic kind. Adrien instantly paired up with Kagami, Rose and Juleka started to dance together so did Mylene and Ivan. Luka smiled gently as Alya grabbed Nino and began to dance and to everyone's surprise, Chloe started to dance with Kim. "Hmm... she's on her best behavior?"

"I don't buy it," Marinette muttered, narrowing her eyes before they both laughed. Marinette smiled as she looked at him, causing him to blush and look away.

"Um... would you like to dance?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. Marinette smiled brightly and pushed a stray hair behind her ear.

"Y-yeah... I'd love that," She smiled. He smiled back and took her hand, leading her to the dance floor. He placed her hand on his shoulder and rested his hand on her hip before taking her other hand in his. They started to slowly dance, looking in each other's eyes. Marinette had a light blush on her cheeks as Luka completely focused on her. He gently spun her around and pulled her back, causing her to smile as they danced. Alya spun over and winked at them both before moving Luka's hands on Marinette's hips and Marinette's hands to be around his neck before she spun away and danced with Nino, who grinned at them. A blush came across Luka's face as Marinette smiled softly at him. "Are you ok with this?"

"Y-yeah," He whispered back. "Are you?"

She nodded and leaned closer to him, almost like they were hugging. Luka smiled gently before leaning closer to her as well as they gently swayed. Nothing could ruin this moment for him. He smiled gently as he completely ignored everything else, including Rose and Juleka making cute faces at him and Marinette. Maybe coming to Chloe's party wasn't so bad. Marinette gently rested her head on his shoulder as he looked at her like she was everything. Of course to him, she was. 

"Mari, there's something I want to tell you," He whispered, making her look at him. "I'm-"

"I will not let her dance with Adrien under my roof!!!" Chloe exploded, interrupting everyone. She shoved past Luka and Marinette as she stormed towards Adrien and Kagami. The two of them frowned as her butler popped up in front of the couple. He tried to stop her from making a scene but she pushed him out the way. That's when he took out a creepy looking bear with diamond for eyes.

"Oh, please, Chloe dear. You've been such a good little girl," The butler was using the teddy bear to talk to Chloe. Naturally, it caught everyone's attention. "Mr Cuddly is very proud of y-"

Chloe gasped and shoved it down as everyone stared at her. Kim rose an eyebrow and pointed at her.

"Is that your teddy bear, Chloe?" He asked, smirking before everyone burst out laughing. Luka frowned as did Marinette. Chloe grabbed her butler and dragged him into the kitchen. Nino changed the music to a more upbeat song and everyone began to dance again. Marinette turned back to Luka and grinned at him.

"Wanna keep dancing?" She asked, making him smile.

"Sure," He smiled back. She grinned and began to dance with him again as Chloe exited the kitchen. She made her way to the edge of the dance floor and just glared at everyone.

"So what did you want to say?" Marinette asked as Luka spun her around. She placed her hands on his shoulders as he placed his hands on her hips. 

"I'm- I'm... really glad I came to this party," He smiled, making her smile to. She leaned on his shoulder as she hugged him.

"I'm glad you came as well," She muttered, missing the small frown on his lips. Not aimed towards her but to himself. He just couldn't tell her or ask her out. He wanted to ask her out when he ran into her at the Trocadéro Gardens but ended up asking her to come by for the Fête de la Musique and even suggested that her friends should come along and now he has a chance to tell her that he is in love with her and instead he said he's glad he came to the party. He sighed quietly but Chloe suddenly rushed past them and hid behind Kim as Sabrina chased her with a hair brush in her hand. Luka and Marinette separated and looked at the scene in confusion.

"Touch one hair on Chloe's head and you'll have to answer to me," Kim declared as Chloe hid behind him. Luka and Marinette stared as they watched a small teddy bear that looked eerily similar to Mr. Cuddles remove itself from Sabrina's leg and attach itself to Kim's leg, turning his eyes a strange green. Luka turned to look at Marinette, who looked just as freaked as he felt. 

"Um... I just remembered that I have to go. I need to practice for Sunday... see ya?" He asked, getting a nod from her as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

"S-Same... not that I have to practice since I don't play an instrument but I need to go and finish up one of my dresses. Silly me for forgetting! See ya!!" She gasped before the two of them ran in opposite directions. Luka pushed open a fire door and closed it. Tikki flew out of his pocket.

"We need to transform, Tikki," He stated before a small smile came on his lips. "Too bad I had to stop dancing with Marinette..."

He shook his head before turning to the little kwami.

"Tikki!! Spots on!!" He declared, transforming into Anatis. He rushed back in, just as Chloe was been throwing in the air. He threw his yoyo and wrapped it around her ankle. He pulled it, causing her to land in the ball pit. She jumped up and rushed over to him, throwing her arms around him.

"Anatis!!" She cried as Kim went to run over to her but he tripped and fell head first into the ball pit. Lady Noir spun her baton and grinned.

"That's a really slippery dance floor," She grinned as Anatis threw his yoyo at the creepy bear. It dodged it and scuttled up the wall, causing him to raise an eyebrow as Lady Noir looked creeped out. "That's freaky,"

It flipped off the wall and ran towards the other kids as Anatis and Lady Noir followed it. A girl screamed and called it a mouse before they ordered the kids to get away from it. Anatis narrowed his eyes as he looked around for it before Lady Noir suddenly knocked him down as a chair was thrown at him. She jumped back up as Max picked up another chair.

"How about a little game of flying chairs?!" He asked, holding one above his head. Like Kim, his eyes were bright green and the bear was holding his leg. Anatis threw his yoyo and it wrapped around his leg. He pulled, making Max fall onto the bar as he dropped the chair. Suddenly, Alya grabbed him but he twisted out of her grip and restrained her. She blinked and looked around confused.

"Anatis? What happened?" She asked as they saw the thing move by then Ivan suddenly picked up a table, ready to throw it at them. Lady Noir ran over and knocked it back with her baton as Anatis let go off Alya. It broke in half from the force, knocking Ivan on the sofa behind him. Lady Noir pinned him down with her baton as he looked around confused.

"Lady Noir?" He asked as he looked up at her.

"Huh?" She gasped, looking around for it. "Where did it go?"

"I don't know," Anatis replied as he narrowed his eyes and looked around for it. All the people at the party look terrified as the two heroes searched for the evil bear but not one of them had the signature green eyes that came with been possessed by the bear. He scanned his eyes over the room but nothing stood out as he looked. He frowned and kept looking but then Lady Noir grabbed his arm, making him look at her. Her eyes were closed and she had a strong grip on his arm. "Lady Noir? What's wrong? Did you see him?"

She didn't answer but slowly opened her eyes, making him gasp as they were the same color as the previous victims. He looked down and saw the weird bear attached to her leg. She suddenly lunged for his earrings but he dodged and twisted his hand to grab onto her as she repeatedly tried to grab them.

"Lady Noir! It's me!!" He shouted, ducking down as she tried to grab them. He twisted her arm around and restrained her. She struggled against him but then narrowed her eyes and smirked. He didn't like how it looked on her face. She brought him over her shoulder and threw him to the floor, getting on top of him. She pinned him down with her knees and reached out for his earrings. He manages to throw her off and got up. She growled and held out her hand.

"Cataclysm!" She shouted before charging at him with her hand over. He ducked under and manged to grab her other arm but she twisted her body and went to slam her charged hand on him. His eyes widen in betrayal and shock, despite knowing it wasn't her in control but before she could hit him, Chloe rushed over and yanked her braid.

"Paws off, Kitty!!" She shouted, causing Lady Noir to lose her balance and fall onto a nearby sofa, slamming her hand on it. Her cataclysm destroyed it as she sat on it. Anatis let out a sigh of relief and turned to Chloe.

"Thank you," He smiled, making her gasp.

"Hey!! I was really nice right then!!! Did you guys see?!" She gasped, asking the guests as they blinked and stared at her. "No? Urg... you're all so lame!!"

Anatis smirked a little before taking out his yoyo and throwing it up in the air.

"Lucky charm!!" He called out before catching the fork. "Ok then..."

He looked around to see if he could find anything but Lady Noir jumped up and charged at him. aiming at his earrings. He jumped away from her and ran up the stairs that led to the roof with her chasing him. Chloe also followed, making him roll his eyes. He ran out of the door and threw his yoyo up, pulling himself onto the roof. A few seconds later, Lady Noir rushed out and looked around as he kept still on the roof. Since she was distracted looking for him, he took the chance to use his luck vision. A parasol lit up, followed by the bear on her leg then the fork. He smiled, now aware of how to defeat the akuma and save his partner. Just before when he went to fight her, Chloe rushed out and to his surprise, she lit up. Lady Noir turned around and went to charge at her but Anatis jumped down and aimed his yoyo at her. She knocked it back with her baton and charged at him. He blocked her attack and pushed her back. She threw her baton at him but he ducked, causing it to hit the wall as Chloe tried to tell them to stop. She gasped and ran to hide by one of the parasol. Lady Noir caught her baton and charged at him but Anatis ducked and rolled away from her, hooking the fork into the bear's material before skidding over to the other side of the pool. She growled and turned around ready to fight him again as he threw the fork with all his strength towards the parasol that Chloe was hiding under. It wrapped the thread around the inside, causing Chloe to look amazed.

"Miss Bourgeois, would you be so kind?" He asked as Lady Noir charged at him. He dodged her attacks, not wanting to hurt her more then he already had. Chloe got up and saluted him.

"Ok, Anatis!!" She gasped before spinning the parasol which in turn unrevealed the thread of the bear, destroying all but it's head. Just as Lady Noir jumped at him, ready to bring her baton on his head. He caught it with his hands as the bear fell off her leg. She blinked and looked around confused, her eyes turning back to their normal green.

"Annie?" She asked, bringing back her baton and looking around. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, just saving you with the help of my new assistant," He smiled, pointing to Chloe as she pushed up her hair, clearly proud of her achievement. Lady Noir smiled a little but looked around startled as they both heard a small voice, demanding their miraculous. Anatis looked down and smiled a little before pointing down. "Watch your step, Kitten,"

She looked down and almost laughed as a tiny man kicked her shoes. She knelt down and watched him with curiosity as Anatis picked up the bear head and snapped the thread attached to it, freeing the akuma. He opened his yoyo and captured it before freeing the now purified butterfly. He walked over to the parasol and untangled the folk before throwing it into the air, shouting the magic words and fixing everything. The tiny man grew and turned back into Chloe's butler, who looked extremely confused as Lady Noir blinked at him. Anatis picked the repaired teddy bear and walked over to Chloe, handing it back to her.

"Thank you for helping me, Chloe. That was really nice of you," He smiled as she took the bear. She blinked, looking worried.

"D-do we still need to have that talk?" She asked, looking around. "Cause I can totally be nice!!!"

"Well... if you can go without causing another akuma then we won't have that talk... but if you do cause another akuma, I will come by and we will chat," He stated before holding out his hand. "Deal?"

"D-Deal!" She gasped, shaking his hand but both his and Lady Noir's miraculous beeped, causing the two heroes to leave the scene. Anatis swung down into an alleyway and snuck back inside as he detransformed. He caught Tikki and gave her a cookie before heading back to the party. He walked over to the sofa area and took a seat as Tikki happily ate the cookie. 

"Luka!!" Marinette's voice made him up as she rushed over. "You didn't go back home?"

"No... I changed my mind. Figured it might be a good idea to have some fun," He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you still going home?"

"No... actually, Chloe just invited my dad to come and make macarons with us.... do you want to join in?" She asked, blushing a little.

"I've never made macarons before," He admitted but she giggled.

"I can show you," She smiled, holding out her hand. He smiled and took it before she pulled him over to the tables. The two of them laughed and had fun as she showed him how to make them. Her father shot them a smile when she flicked some mixture on his nose, making him laugh. She laughed at how he focused on making the mixture before the two of them sat and watched the macarons bake in the hotel's ovens. "You seem less stressed,"

"Hm? Oh.. yeah... I've been focusing a lot on my music... you should see my school notes. They're literally covered in lyrics and scores. Ms. Mendeleiev was not impressed," He laughed, making Marinette laugh as well.

"I get it like that when I'm making new designs," She smiled as the timer went off. They both jumped up and grabbed the oven gloves before taking out the trays. They brought them back through to the party and set up to put them together. Luka's were blueberry flavored and Marinette's were strawberry flavored. The rest of the guests finished up theirs as her father praised them. Luka smiled, proud of his work as Chloe walked over, not looking very impressed. She then proceed to insult the marcoons. She came over to his and raised an eyebrow. She had already called Marinette's trash and said that Rose's looked horrible. She picked one of his up and examined it before taking a bite out of it. Everyone looked while holding their breathe before Chloe swallowed it.

"Hm... not bad, emo boy," She replied before walking off and insulting other people's. Luka rose an eyebrow as he was sure she would insult his but apparently, she didn't. Marinette moved over and smiled before holding out the plate that had hers on.

"Complimentary macaron, good sir?" She giggled as he smiled and took one. She placed the plate down and picked one of his. "These look really good, Luka,"

"Not as good as yours,"

"Nonsense," Tom barked, surprising both of them as he added theirs to his plate. "Everyone did great today. You should be very proud of your work, young man,"

"Thank you, sir," He smiled as he took a bite of Marinette's macaron. It practically melted in his mouth and was the perfect amount of sweetness. "Wow, this is so good, Mari. You're really amazing. A real magician,"

He smiled as he finished the macaron. Marinette, on the other hand, was bright red and had a dreamily look on her face, making him chuckle. She shook her head before biting into the treat he made. She was pleasant surprised as it had been his first time making macarons but it tasted really good.

"Wow! Luka, this is great," She gasped, making it his turn to blush as she happily finished off the treat. "We should do this again,"

"Y-yeah..."


	24. Befana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis and Lady Noir face to an akuma, who's out to teach Marinette a lesson she won't forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww this was fun and cute to write :) hope you guys like it

Marinette hummed to herself as she climbed up onto the roof, followed by Plagg who was happily floating nearby. He watched her look for over the edge of the roof and sighed. He landed on the table and sat on it as she sighed and looked at her phone. She sat down and frowned to herself. Plagg frowned, not wanting her to feel sad on her birthday. He floated up and grinned at her.

"So you want your gift, dollface?" He asked, making her look at him in surprise.

"You got me a present?" She asked before grinning it. "It's not cheese is it?"

"Ha! As if I'd give you precious cheese!" He laughed before he flew up and began to hum and dance. Marinette smiled and watched as he spun around really fast before spitting in her hands. She gasped and looked a little grossed out as he floated back over. "Happy Birthday,"

"O-oh... thanks, Plagg. It's great," She gasped as she looked at it. "Uh? What is it?"

"My spit," He grinned, making her grimace slightly before he laughed, making her realize he was joking. The spit faded away and revealed a black charm that resembled a swirl that looked like it was half of a yin-yang. Plagg blushed a little and looked to the side as she examined it. "It's a Kwagatama. It means we're friends and since it was your birthday..."

"Aww, Plagg, that's so sweet of you," She smiled, placing it on the table and bringing him into her hands. She gently placed a kiss on his forehead and smiled. "Thank you,"

"Yeah, yeah. Let's not get all emotional," He mumbled, looking away but a small smile was on his face. He would never admit it out loud but he was glad Marinette liked it. She let go of him and picked it up before grabbing her phone and heading back into her room. Alya would be here soon. "So why do you keep looking at your phone?"

"Oh, I'm waiting for Alya," She replied, placing the phone down. "She's taking me to the "dentist","

"On your birthday?" Plagg asked, a little confused but Marinette giggled.

"No, Plagg, that's just an excuse," She gasped, sitting down. "You see Alya is really going to be taking me to the secret party that everyone has planned,"

"Ooo!! Will there be cheese?" He asked, making her laugh.

"Nooo! There will be sweets and cake!!" She grinned, flopping down onto her chaise. "It's gonna be amazing!!"

"But what if it turns out that you're really just going to the dentist?" He asked, making her sit up and look at him.

"Impossible," She grinned. "I caught Juleka with a bike pump,"

"She might have a bike?"

"Then why did she hide it from me?" She grinned, making him pull a thinking face. "Obviously, it's for balloons! You can't have a party without balloons and then there was Nino. I caught him listening to my favorite song!!"

"Maybe he likes it,"

"Nope! Nino hates that song!" She grinned, jumping up. "Obviously, he's working out a soundtrack for the party, meaning he's going to be DJ-ing it! And finally, Alya was asking Adrien for a "dentist" yesterday! That means he's going to be at my party!!"

"Or... Alya does need a dentist," Plagg pointed out but Marinette laughed confidently.

"There is a no fail way to see if there really is a surprise party in the making!" She grinned before heading downstairs. Plagg followed as they headed to the bakery area. She stopped outside the door and winked. "Watch their faces,"

She pushed open the door and grinned.

"Mum! Dad! Do you know if Alya is planning a surprise party for my birthday?!" She asked as Plagg watched. Tom gasped and threw a huge cake into something before sitting on it with a nervous expression as Sabine gasped.

"Party?! What party?!" Tom gasped, rubbing the side of his head. "Which Alya?"

"You're overdoing it," Sabine gasped, throwing a strawberry at him. "We're talking about her best friend,"

"Ohh! Alya! Of course!" He gasped, looking around nervously. "We... we haven't seen her in years!"

Sabine gasped and looked down as Marinette grinned.

"Ok!" She grinned, closing the door and looking at Plagg, who was sniggering. "See? Parents always know when there's a surprise party in the works!"

The door bell rang, making her grin in excitement. 

"And now... on the other side of this door... check out who's come to get me!" She gasped, spinning and grabbing the door handle as Plagg watched her. "Just in time for the party! It's..."

She opened the door, expecting to see Alya but to her surprise and delight, it was another woman, dressing in classic biker chic gear. Marinette's eyes widen as she took her in before a huge smile came on her face.

"Grandma?!" She gasped as Plagg quickly dived into her purse. Tom and Sabine poked their heads through.

"Gina?"

"Mum?" Tom gasped as Marinette practically dived on her.

"Marinetta! You're so tall for your age!" She gasped, placing her hands on her shoulders. Marinette grinned and hugged onto her arm as they began to walk inside. "Did you get my letter from Patagonia?"

"Yes!" Marinette gasped as they walked inside. "And the ones from Australia, Bali and Estonia too. Did you really get chased by a bear?"

"Yes," She laughed before waving her hand. "But we wind up good friends in the end,"

Marinette grinned and leaned on her arm as Tom leaned over.

"Mum, it's her birthday remember?" He gasped.

"Why do you think I'm here," She hissed in reply before gently pulling away from Marinette and placing her helmet down. She reached in and took out a nicely wrapped present before handing it to Marinette. "Happy birthday, my fairy! My Inuit friend knitted it for your 10th birthday,"

"Mum, she's fourteen," Tom gasped as Marinette opened it, revealing a tiny t-shirt. She blinked as she looked at it.

"Oh... I can get my friend to make another one," Gina gasped but Marinette shook her head.

"No, it's awesome! I can totally make this work," She smiled. "Thank you,"

"Ah! Your nonna has also brought your favorite candy!" She gasped as she reached into her bag and took out a tin of them, holding them out to Marinette, who smiled weakly. She actually didn't like them anymore but looking at Gina, she couldn't bring herself to tell her. "You still love them, right?"

"Yes... of course...," Marinette smiled as she heard Plagg sniggering again. Gina suddenly placed a helmet on her head.

"And that's not all, my fairy! We've have a wonderful day! You and I! Just like the last time!" She grinned, grabbing Marinette's wrist and began to lead her outside. "We go to the merry go round then the zoo then-"

"Uh! Mum? Can I have a word, Mum?" Tom gasped, smiling as best as he can. "Just the two of us?"

"What, Tom?" She gasped, holding up her hand. "That I don't know my Marinetta anymore because I'm always travelling?"

"No, Mum, it's jus-" He started but Gina gasped and threw herself against him dramatically.

"You think she doesn't want to spend time with her nonna, is that it?!" She gasped as she placed her hand on her forehead. Tom looked unsure of what to say.

"No! Of course, I want to spend time with you," Marinette smiled before looking at her phone. "Besides, it's not 4 o'clock yet,"

"There... you see?" Gina grinned before grabbing Marinette again. "Come on, Marinetta! We're going to have a ball!!"

With that, she dragged her outside and the two of them drove off to the zoo on her motorbike. Marinette grinned as she felt the air through her hair. It was always exciting to go with Gina. Soon, they came the merry-go-round. Gina paid for a ride for Marinette, who climbed onto a horse and placed a candy in her mouth as Gina leaned against her bike and waved to her. As soon as she was moved out of view, she spat it out into the wrap and checked her phone. Nothing from Alya yet. The ride went by faster then she expected and then she was dragged off to the zoo to watch the animal show. Something she hadn't done in years but yet again, she couldn't bring herself to tell Gina that. She didn't want her to feel bad about been away for so long. She tried to watch the show but couldn't help at her phone. She frowned as Alya still hadn't messaged her or called yet. Once again, the show was over and the two of them began to head to the animal's pens. They were over to the Giraffes. Gina took the candies and gave one of Marinette and took one for herself. She placed hers in her mouth and looked away when an Elephant made a noise. Marinette took the chance to give one of the giraffes the candy before they headed to where Andre was set up today. Gina ordered to ice creams while Marinette took a seat on a bench. She waved to her before looking back at her phone and sighing.

"It's 4.09," She muttered as Plagg popped his head out of her purse. "Maybe you're right..."

She placed another candy in the wrapper as Plagg watched.

"Why don't you just tell her you don't like them?" He asked, frowning a little.

"Oh... I don't want to hurt her feelings," She muttered, looking over at her. "We don't get to see each other that often,"

"I get it," Plagg nodded as her phone rang. She gasped and almost dropped but managed to catch it and answer it.

"Alya," She gasped, holding it to her ear.

"Sorry, girl, I'm running late. Would you mind meeting me outside of the park? We'll. uh" She gasped as a loud pop was heard. "Jam straight there to the uh dentist,"

"Yes, yes! Awesome!!" She grinned as Plagg held in his laughter. "To the dentist! I'll be right there!"

She grinned and got up but frowned as Gina stood there with two ice creams. The guilt crept up on her as she forgot she was with her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Grandma," She mumbled, holding up her phone. "I have to go to the dentist with Alya and her sisters,"

"Surely, you're not going to the dentist on your birthday?"

"Well, Alya's sisters are twins and they can be a real handful," She gasped before shaking her head. "Wait... what am I saying... that's all a fake out... You know what I think, Grandma... I think Alya may be throwing me a birthday party-"

"I get it, my fairy," Gina sighed sadly before smiling at her. "Don't worry about me. Run along now and go meet your friend,"

"Are you sure?" Marinette asked softly.

"Go on," Gina smiled. "I'll hold onto all of this. We'll catch up with each other later,"

"Oh thank you!!" Marinette gasped, hugging her. "You really are the best grandma in the world!"

(***)

"And ta da!" Alya grinned as she took off the blindfold, revealing the party. Marinette gasped and hugged her as everyone gathered around her. "Happy birthday, bestie,"

"Aww! You guys are the best," She gasped, grinning. Alya laughed.

"Alright! Gift time!" She grinned, leading Marinette to a table. She picked up a purple wrapped present and handed it to her. Marinette unwrapped and gasped as it was new material for her designs. The others handed her their gifts. Mylene got her the last design book by Gabriel Agreste, Juleka and Rose gave her a new art pad and pencils, Ivan got her a jagged stone shirt, Max gave her a copy of Mecha strike 4, Adrien gave her one of his father's latest designs, Nathaniel got her some fine line markers and Alix gave her more fabric. She gasped and thanked all of them, hugging each of them.

"Thank you so much, guys!" She grinned but Alya grabbed her shoulders and winked at her before spinning her around. Marinette gasped and tripped but someone caught her. She blinked up and blushed as Luka smiled at her, holding her steady.

"Hello, Ma-Ma-Marinette," He smiled, making her blush as she straightened up.

"Luka, what are you doing here?" She asked, surprised to see him before gasping as she realized how it sounded. "Not that I don't want you here... cause it's great that you're here!"

"Juleka and Rose kidnapped me," He smiled, making her giggle before he took out a small gift wrapped in blue paper with a pink ribbon. "Happy Birthday, Marinette,"

"Luka," She whispered, taking into her hands but before she could open it, a voice filled the skies.

"La Befana comes at night! On her shaky broom in flight!" The voice sang as a woman in white floated above them. Marinette gasped as she recognized her mother. Luka instantly glared at the angel. A woman dressed in black suddenly appeared on a flying motor bike. "She gives off candy to those who are dandy!"

She jumped off the bike and landed in front of Marinette and Alya while everyone else backed away.

"G-Grandma?" She gasped in shock.

"You lied to your nonna, Marinetta," She gasped, standing in front of the girls. 

"No! I didn't know Alya was throwing a party for me," She gasped, looking upset.

"She's for real, Ma'am," Alya gasped, moving a little bit in front of Marinette.

"And all those candies you pretend to eat," Befane stated, flipping her gun. Marinette looked down, feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry, Grandma," She mumbled. "I just didn't want to upset you,"

"I'm not your grandma anymore. From now on, I am only Befana!" She grinned, pointing the gun at Marinette. "And I'm going to punish you for all those lies,"

She fired at Marinette but she was knocked to the ground before she could do anything, causing the shot to hit Mylene and turn her into coal. She gasped in shock as she was pulled up to her feet.

"Come on!" Luka gasped, running with her and Alya.

"My, my. What a gentleman," Befana gasped, changing her gun. "I shall make you one of my fairies!"

She shot at him but he dodged it, causing him to let go of Marinette's hand and hide behind a tree. Marinette gasped as Befana pointed a gun at where he was hiding before rushing over but her angel landed in front of her and grabbed her, dragging her over to Befana. Marinette struggled and broke free, running towards the others. The angel dived and landed in front of her, getting Befana's attention.

"It's very rude to try and leave, Marinetta," She stated, pointing the gun at her and turning away from the tree. Marinette mentally let out a sigh. Luka was safe now. "Now for your punishment,"

She went to fire at Marinette but a yoyo knocked her gun back, getting her attention. Sat on the lamp post was Anatis. Befana smirked and pointed her gun at him.

"You'll look lovely in white, my pretty bug," She grinned, firing at him but he moved his head so it missed him.

"No thank you," He stated, spinning his yoyo. "Red is more my color. Makes my eyes stand out,"

She growled and fired repeatedly at him but he dodged them and jumped onto the nearby roofs so she was unable to fire at him. She frowned and looked at her angel.

"Capture that annoying bug!" She ordered before turning back to Marinette as the angel flew off. Marinette ran as fast as she could as Befana fired at her, turning trees into coal as they missed her. "You're not getting away unpunished, Marinetta,"

She tripped and fell over, dropping Luka's unopened present. She looked at her and frowned sadly as it turned to coal.

"You don't deserve all these presents, you spoiled little brat. Now for what you really deserve," She grinned, pointing her gun at her. She fired but nothing came out, making her frown as she saw it was empty. Marinette took the chance to get up and hid under the table as she reloaded. Plagg popped out of her bag.

"Your granny's gone gaga," He gasped as she crawled to the other end. She gasped as the table started to turn to coal but got out in time. She hid behind one of the speakers as Befana walked over.

"Did you lie only to me?" She asked as Marinette looked around. She saw Anatis fighting her mother nearby.

"Anatis!" She gasped, getting his attention.

"I'll be there in a second, Princess!" He gasped, getting knocked down by her mother. She couldn't help the blush as he called her princess but then the speaker turned to coal. She tried to crawl away as Befana came over to her.

"Or do you also lie to your parents and your friends too?" She asked, pointing her gun at her as her back hit the second speaker. She grinned and pointed her gun at her. "The time has come to teach her a lesson,"

Before she could fire at her, a plate got thrown at her as Alya glared towards the akuma.

"Marinette is not a liar!" She growled, surprising Marinette as she fired plates at Befana repeatedly but Befana fired at her, turning her to coal. Marinette called her out her name as Kim dived at Befana but he ended up coal too. Marinette cried out in horror, covering her mouth as Befana glared at the rest of her friends.

"Don't touch Marinette!" Rose gasped, even though she looked terrified. "She's only the nicest person in the world!"

"Hm! It's very disrespectful to speak without permission... but then again, it's very noble to stick up for your friends," She muttered, thinking before she spun her gun. "I shall make you.... a fairy,"

She fired at Rose, turning her into an angel like being before laughing as the others backed away from her.

"You're going to help me discipline your friend," She laughed as Marinette took the chance to slip away. She knelt down and looked at Plagg but before she could transform, the angel who was her mother got knocked into a tree and Anatis landed in front of her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Marinette," He muttered, looking over the stage to see if Befana was distracted. Getting answer, he helped her up. "Let's get you to a safe place ok?"

She nodded and held onto him as he threw his yoyo and pulled them up on the rooftops. He picked her up bridal style as soon as they were on the roof and began to run across the rooftops. Marinette gasped and held on him as he jumped across the roof. She could see the Effiel tower in front of her but he jumped before swinging into it. He gently placed her down.

"Ok, you should be safe here," He stated, making her nod before turning to her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Anatis but my friends..." She gasped, looking down.

"Don't worry. I'll fix it," He smiled. "But any idea why your grandmother has been akumatized?"

"I think she wanted me to spend more time with her," She muttered, looking down as he nodded.

"Ok. I'm gonna get your real grandmother back so stay here. I'll lure her away from here but find a hiding place in case I can't," He smiled, climbing onto the edge before he looked back at her. "Happy Birthday by the way,"

"Thank you," She muttered, blushing as he dived off the tower and swung away. As soon as he was out of view, she transformed into Lady Noir and jumped from the tower, heading the same direction as he was. She laughed as she saw him knock Befana off her bike before he back flipped and landed on the building. She dived and landed next to him as he spun his yoyo.

"What's the plan?" She asked but before he could answer, the fairies rushed at them. He threw his yoyo knocking some of them back as she kicked one in the others. Befana on the other hand was flying towards the Eiffel tower.

"Kitten! We need to stop her from getting to the Eiffel tower!" He shouted as he wrapped his yoyo around an angel's leg. 

"Leave it to me!" She grinned before chasing at her as he threw the angel into the others and ran after her. Lady Noir dived and landed on the motorbike. "Hi, can I hitch a ride? By the way, she isn't here. Want me to show you the way?"

"No pets aboard!" She growled, trying to point the gun at her but Lady Noir grinned and grabbed one of the handles, changing the direction of the bike but Befana spun it round, throwing her off. Anatis dived and caught, bringing them both to the Eiffel tower. "Ah! There's the sweet ladybug boy! Very noble of you to save your friend and hide Marinetta! I will make you into the perfect fairy!"

She fired repeatedly at him, causing him to run and dive out of the way as they ran up the tower. Lady Noir dived inside as he jumped up into the rafters.

"Thanks but no thanks," He shouted, making Befana growl.

"You can't turn down a gift, you brat!" She growled, pointing at him. "Fairies, take care of his kitty while I deal the bug!"

Lady Noir gasped and jumped out of the way as several angels charged at her. She jumped and headed higher into the tower, jumping onto the highest floor as Anatis dived in and landed next to her.

"You ok?" He asked, getting a nod of her. "Good. Turns out Befana can't touch her own candies. She dodged them when they rained back down,"

"Ah of course," She grinned, looking over at her as Anatis knocked back a fairy. Befana was refilling her gun. "And the akuma must be in her candy bag,"

"Makes sense," He muttered before throwing up his yoyo. "Lucky charm!"

The bugs summoned a tuba, making him frown as he caught it. Lady Noir rose an eyebrow.

"You didn't tell you could play the tuba?"

"I can't," He replied, looking at it. "I'm more a string instrument kind of guy.... but I can play the flute,"

"Useful," She grinned but Befana fired at them, turning the ground to coal. Anatis frowned as the angels charged into them, breaking the ground beneath them. He let go of the tuba as they fell but was unable to grab it as they were surrounded by the angels. Befana appeared near them, sitting on her bike.

"You've both been very naughty," She stated as she glared at them. "I'm gonna have to take your toys away from you,"

Anatis frowned and looked around as Lady Noir stood up. His luck vision highlighted the lift doors then a fire hydrant and the tuba. Smirking to himself, he turned back to Befana, who was moving closer to them.

"Ok, you win," He stated, holding up his hands. Lady Noir gaped at him but he carefully winked at her. She smirked and turned back to Befana.

"We lied about where your granddaughter," She gasped, holding up her hands as well. "She's here in the Eiffel tower,"

"Never too late to tell the truth," Anatis smiled but Befana narrowed her eyes.

"I don't believe you,"

"I'll take you to her myself," Lady Noir gasped. Befana nodded and pointed her gun at her as they walked away.

"Keep an eye on the bug," She stated as she left. Anatis grinned before throwing his yoyo over to the fire hose, freeing it. He caught it before spinning it and his yoyo. The angels charged at him but he defeated them, tying them up in the hose before throwing them into the lift, sending it down before he joined Lady Noir. The two of them looked down to where Befana was.

"I'm waiting for you, Marinetta," She sung as she pointed her gun at the lift, only to find her angels tied up inside. Anatis and Lady Noir jumped down, landing behind her. Anatis threw his yoyo and wrapped it around the tuba. 

"Lady Noir, the fire hydrant!" He shouted as he pulled it towards him. She nodded and rushed it, summoning her cataclysm. She opened it with her other hand then slammed her charged hand on it, allowing the water to burst upwards. Anatis grabbed the tuba and placed it over the flow of water, directing it towards Befana as she pointed her gun at them. She fired it, turning the water and tuba into coal but also herself. Anatis let go of the tuba as it turned to coal before walking over to Befana and taking her candy tin. He snapped it in half, releasing the akuma. He captured it with his yoyo and purified it before walking over to the tuba and snapping it away from the fire hydrant. He threw up in the air and declared the magic words, restoring everything and everyone back to normal. Befana turned back into Marinette's grandmother as the two heroes grinned. Lady Noir turned to Anatis.

"Um.. I better get going..." She muttered, getting a nod of Anatis before she disappeared. He threw his yoyo up and pulled himself up to the restaurant. He looked around for a few minutes before Marinette poked her head out from her hiding place. He smiled softly as he looked at her.

"Your grandmother is ok and I've fixed everything," He muttered as she stepped out and smiled shyly. "Do you need a lift back to your party? I have a few minutes before I transform back,"

"If that's ok," She replied, shyly smiling.

"It's the least I can do," He replied, gently picking her up and jumped across the rooftops. It didn't take them long to get near to the park. Anatis dropped them down as his earrings beeped.

"Thank you for the lift, Anatis," She smiled, gently kissing his cheek. He smiled as she turned to walk away.

"Marinette," He stated, making her look at him. "Uh... happy birthday..."

"Thank you," She smiled before walking into the park. Instantly, her friends rushed to her, making sure she was ok. She assured them that she was and soon the party gone back into swing. Gina stood back and watched as her parents brought her cake. Kim and Ivan lifted her up so she could blow out the candles. Everyone cheered and the party continued but Marinette carefully moved away and sat down on a bench as she watched her friends party. She smiled as Luka came over and sat next to her.

"Having a good time?" He asked, getting a nod of her. He reached into his pocket and too.k out the gift box, holding it in front of her. "You never got to open it,"

She took it and opened it, taking out the necklace. It was a guitar pick with a silver music note hanging next to it.

"Um... I made it myself," He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as she studied it. "I'm sorry if you don't like it,"

"Like it?" Marinette asked as she looked at him with shining eyes. "Luka, I love it,"

She threw her arms around him, hugging him.

"It's perfect," She whispered as he hugged back before they separated. "Thank you so much,"

"Well... um... it is your birthday.." He mumbled, blushing. She giggled and put it on before grabbing his hand, leading him to the disco area. He smiled and leaned closer as they danced to the music. "Happy birthday, Marinette,"


	25. Sapotis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis and Lady Noir gain a new friend as they battle an army of little monsters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo!!! Juleka’s debut as the Fox Hero is here!! I’m very happy with how this came out. Hope you guys enjoy it :D

"What if she hates it?" Luka gasped as he paced around the Liberty's living room. Juleka was sat on the sofa, next to Rose as the captain was making her favorite drink in their conjoined kitchenette. Both knew about Luka's music, his crush on Marinette and his idea to play it for her but he was really regretting the idea. With four days left until the music festival, he was beginning to panic. Juleka had an amused look in her eye as he paced across the room before he faced her. "We're cancelling! There's no way I can play those songs in front of her! She'll hate me for sure and then there's Adrien! Urg this was such a bad idea! She likes him, not me..."

"Lu," Juleka mumbled, making him look at her. "Take a deep breathe and calm down,"

"I can't calm down!" He gasped. It was very rare when he got stressed out but right now, he was. "The songs are no where near finished and even if they were, she would hate them!"

"There's no way Marinette would ever hate them," He gasped, regretting the deal he made with Lady Noir. Maybe he could confess to her as Anatis. He chased that idea out of his head as soon as it popped in. As easier it would be, it wouldn't really be him and it could put her in a lot of danger. He flopped down on the armchair and held his face in his hands.

"I'm a disaster," He grumbled but it was muffled by his hands. The Captain chuckled and took a sip of her drink.

"Lu, why don't you just follow the tide?" She asked, making him look up at her. "Marinette isn't going to be disappointed by your songs. Just play from the heart and she'll swoon over you,"

"Ma's right," Juleka stated as she stroked Rose's hair. "Also you're a dork and Marinette likes dorks,"

"Great words of encouragement, Jules," He grumbled back.

"The point is you're overreacting," She pointed out, making him sigh. He knew she was right but that doesn't mean he could help it. Marinette was so important to him that he just wanted to get it right. He wanted to show her how much she means to him but it's not like he could just out and say it. He's never been that kind of person. Talking has always been hard for him. As he grew up, it became easier for him to talk to people. He learnt how to adapt but there was a point in his life where he opted to say silent. It actually got to the point where a lot of people thought he was a mute for a while. "Why don't you go and mediate for a while?"

"That's... actually very helpful," He replied, nodding before he headed back into his room. Tikki flew out as soon as he closed the door and put on his music. He grabbed on of his guitar picks and sat on his bed, cross legged. Tikki fluttered down next to him as he positioned his guitar pick on his finger and thumb. He smiled softly as she sat cross-legged too before he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe in. He let it out as he began to count in his head. Meditate was his go when he felt panicked or overwhelmed. It helped him ground himself, especially when he did it on the boat. The slow and gentle rocking of the water helped him calm down when things got too much. Focusing on his breathing, he thought about things. He really was overreacting. Even if Marinette didn't like his music, it was ok. There was no rule that said she had to. Sure, he wanted her to but that choice was hers and hers alone. Same with the Adrien thing. She liked Adrien and that was ok. Luka had to respect her choice. He respected her. It was as simple as that and he was just overthinking as usual. Feeling a bit better, he took another deep breathe before opening his eyes. However, his peace didn't last. His phone vibrated, making him frown. He got up and picked it up, seeing that it was a live stream video from the Ladyblog. His frown got deeper as he pressed play. The only time Alya ever live streamed was if there was an akuma. The video focused on Alya, who looked panicked and afraid.

"Anatis, Lady Noir... if you're watching this, my sisters have been akumatized into monsters called Sapotis. They have the power to multiple every time to eat," She gasped before ducking as an orange creature jumped at her, making her yell as she fell to the floor. One of the little creatures grabbed the phone and ran off with her. "Hey!! I'll let you have ice cream if you give back my phone,"

"Looks like duty calls," Luka muttered as he heard something land on the roof of the liberty before strange giggles and noises were heard. He looked at the ceiling before swiping his earrings. "Tikki! Spots on!!"

He transformed and climbed out the window before swinging up to the roof of the Liberty. A number of the weird little creatures were playing on the deck. To his surprise, his mother, Rose and Juleka ran out and began to whack the creatures. He almost laughed but threw his yoyo, making them disappear into puffs of orange smoke.

"Clones," He muttered, frowning as Rose, Juleka and the Captain turned to face him.

"Ahoy there, Anatis," The Captain smiled. He stood up and jumped down on the deck. Rose looked like she was about to burst from excitement. "Another akuma eh?"

"Just another day's work... or should I say night's?" He questioned, looking at the moon before he turned to them. "Did you see what direction they came from?"

"It looks they're coming near Place des Vosges," She answered, making him frown. That was near Marinette's home and the high school. He nodded and thanked her before throwing his yoyo and swinging through Paris, destroying the creatures as he went along. He saw Lady Noir fighting off some but she was losing. She gasped as a bunch of them dived at her, shouting Miraculous as he swung down. She saw him coming and held out her hand, allowing him to grab her and pull her out the way. They landed on the ground and began to taking out the creatures.

"I take it you saw the live stream too?" He asked, kicking one of them and destroying several with his yoyo.

"Yep. Sapotis... I think the akuma's in the hat," She stated as he destroyed one of the hats before she extended her baton and taking several out all at once. Once again, they all turned into orange smoke. He turned to face her.

"No akuma got released,"

"That's because these ones are clones," She explained as the Sapotis around them destroyed everything. "These Sapotis multiply every time they eat so to get to the akuma-,"

"We need to get to the original one,"

"Exactly!" Lady Noir grinned, pointing at him. "If we can get to the very first one Hawkmoth akumatized and destroy it's hat then we can stop this little army of monsters and save Paris!"

"So basically we have to catch them all," Anatis muttered before grinning. "Well, I always wanted to be a Pokemon trainer,"

"Really?" Lady Noir grinned, spinning her baton as he smirked before the two of them jumped into action, destroying the hats as they went along. They managed to clear that area and chased them to the Pont des Arts bridge where they were attacking Andre and his ice cream van. "Bad little monsters don't get any ice cream!"

Lady Noir spun her baton as she shouted, getting their attention. They looked at them in union as Anatis spun his yoyo.

"Miraculous," They stated in union before diving at the heroes. Anatis threw his yoyo, destroying a few of their hats as Lady Noir used her baton to destroy them. They kicked and punched them as they came at them, throwing them out the way and destroying their hats but more just kept on appearing from the ice cream cart until they corned the two heroes. "Miraculous,"

"We won't be able to get all of their hats!" Lady Noir gasped as she knocked back a few. "There's just too many of them,"

Anatis frowned before throwing up his yoyo.

"Lucky Charm!!!" He shouted, summoning his power. He caught the kettle that fell from the sky and frowned as it looked familiar.

"Is that your way of inviting me for some tea?" Lady Noir teased as he looked around on how to use it but nothing lit up.

"Uh... Kitten... I'm not seeing how to use this..." He gasped as she knocked back several with her baton.

"I hate to push you, Annie but my kung fu isn't helping," She gasped, slamming her baton down on a few of them. Anatis examined it again before he finally clicked where he recognized it from. It was a replica of Master Fu's teapot. Suddenly, it became very obvious what he needed to.

"Of course," He gasped, wanting to face palm. "I know what to do,"

"You do?" She gasped as she knocked back more. Anatis, however, hesitated as he frowned. He didn't want to leave her alone. "Annie, what are you waiting for?"

"I... I have to go," He gasped, making her look at him in shock. 

"Like right now?"

"Yes... this is telling me to go to someone I know to get help...." He explained, frowning. However, Lady Noir gave her signature grin and spun her baton.

"Well, go get us some help then," She grinned before winking at him. "I'll hold down the fort!"

"I'll be back as soon as I can," He declared before diving off the bridge and swinging off into the city. He landed on the rooftops and ran across them til he came to Master Fu's apartment. He landed in the alley by it and de-transformed, catching Tikki as he did. He gave her a cookie and ignored her confused look before heading to the door and ringing Master Fu's bell.

"Hello?"

"Master, it's me," He stated, looking around. "I'm here for an emergency Chinese lesson,"

"Come in, Luka," Master Fu replied, buzzing him. Luka rushed inside and to Master Fu's flat. He took off his shoes and bowed slightly towards Master Fu and Wazz. "I am curious as to why you're here when there is an akuma,"

"That's the thing, Master. I summon my lucky charm and it gave me a replica of your teapot," He explained, making Master Fu look at him with surprise. "I think it was a hint to come to you for help,"

"I see," He frowned a little as he poured some tea. He handed Luka a cup before sighing gently. "Luka, I have taught you about the miraculous and their powers. You know that's yours works in a very mysterious way. I think it is telling us that you need help this time,"

He began to push his chair towards his phonograph as Luka sipped his tea. He climbed on it and went to open it but he hesitated. Luka frowned a little.

"I... I don't know if it's safe... I know I originally put the dragon and snake out but I took a big risk bringing them back in and letting the ladybug and the cat out..." He muttered as Luka stepped forward.

"But you were right to do it," He stated, making Master Fu look at him. "Lady Noir and I are very careful,"

"Hmm," He nodded before turning back to the phonograph. He opened it up and took out a hexagon shaped box that Luka recognized as the miracle box. It brought him a sense of nostalgia as he hadn't seen it since he first got Tikki. Master Fu brought it over and placed it on the ground, sitting behind it. Luka knelt in front of it and watched carefully as Master Fu opened it. This time when he opened, the box revealed several hidden compartments that contained the rest of the miraculous. "Luka, pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you in this mission,"

"Wow..." Luka muttered as he studied them. It was one thing seeing the top of the box but now all of the miraculous were in front him. He lifted his hand and took a deep gulp as he held it above, taking them all in.

"Choose wisely," Master Fu advised as Luka looked at them, taking them all in. "Such powers are meant to serve the greater good. They must never get into the wrong hand's,"

"You mean Hawkmoth's," Luka frowned as he ran his eyes over them. Master Fu nodded as he ran his eyes over the Bee Miraculous. It allowed it's user to paralyze someone then he glanced at the snake, which gave the power of second chance, a sort of a save point but what good were they against an army of small monsters? No, he needed something to distract them.

"Once the mission is over, you must retrieve the miraculous from your chosen and return it back to me," He stated, making Lua look up at him. "Until we have unlocked all of the secrets of the spell book, it is too dangerous to allow anymore miraculous out in the open for too long,"

"I agree, Master," Luka muttered as he looked back at them. It was a big decision and he had to make the right choice. He frowned as he looked. A distraction is what he needed so the mouse miraculous would be good as would the dragon but they just didn't seem right for this mission, even if they could provide a great distraction.

"Is there anyone you can think of, Luka?" Master Fu as he eyed up the fox miraculous. He smiled as a sort of plan began to form.

"I have an idea," He stated as he reached and picked up the necklace. With the power of illusion, this was the perfect choice. "And I know just who to give it to,"

"Ah the fox... interesting choice," Master Fu smiled as he closed the box and returned it to the phonograph before he opened the draw and took out a mini box that resembled the miracle box. He handed it to Luka who placed it inside. "Good luck,"

"Thank you, Master," He stated, getting up and putting his shoes on. He quickly left the house and went back to the ally. He re-transformed and placed the box inside his yoyo before swinging back up onto the rooftops but instead of heading back to where Lady Noir was, he had to the Liberty. He landed on the roof and saw Juleka was on her own, fighting off a few of the Sapotis. He jumped down and destroyed them, making her jump.

"A-Anatis," She gasped, surprised. 

"Are you alone?" He asked, looking around for the Captain and Rose. Juleka nodded.

"Some of those monsters stole my mum's guitar so her and Rose went to get it back... I said I'll keep an eye on the boat..." She mumbled shyly before sighing. "I wish I could do more to help,"

"Well, that actually brings me to why I'm here," He stated, making her look at him. "Me and Lady Noir need a hand to defeat these villains. You interested?"

"M-Me?" She gasped, looking down as she played with her hands. "B-But I'm not a hero,"

"Not yet... but you can be," He stated, making her look at him in surprise. "But you can not tell anyone at all. Not even your brother can know. Can you do that?"

"I'm good at keeping secrets," She mumbled as he smiled before he opened his yoyo and took out the box. Juleka watched as he closed it and re-hooked it on his hip before turning to her.

"Juleka Couffaine, here is the miraculous of the fox, which grants the power of illusion," He stated, holding the box out to her. Her eyes went wide as the reality of the moment hit her. She looked up at him as he held it out. "You will use it for the greater good,"

"M-Me?" She asked as he smiled and nodded. Slowly, she took the box out of his hand and stared at it.

"Once the job is done, you will return the miraculous to me," He stated before looking at her. "Can I trust you?"

"Y-Yes... I promise..." She gasped as he smiled gently at her. She looked at the box again then at him. He smiled and nodded to her, causing her to open it. She let out a gasp of surprise as a bright orange light appeared, covering her face as it spun around her before a tiny little fox appeared. "W-what are you?"

"My name is Trixx and I'm your kwami!!" The little fox grinned as Juleka stared. 

"K-Kwami?" She gasped as he spun around her in an excited manner. She looked back at Anatis, who gave her an encouraging smile. "D-do you have a k-kwami too?"

"I do," He replied as Trixx looked at him impressed.

"Not bad," He grinned before floating in front of her as Anatis placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You ready to become a superhero?" He asked, making her nod before she put on the necklace. 

"I think so," She muttered, causing Trixx to giggle.

"Then you just need to say one thing," He stated, looking at her. "Trixx, let's pounce!"

"T-that's it?" She asked, looking at Anatis for confirmation. "O-ok... um..... Trixx, let's pounce?"

She gasped in surprise as Trixx got sucked into the necklace before an orange light ran across her body replacing her current clothes with a superhero costume. She blinked as a mask appeared across her face and fake fox ears popped out of her hair. The orange light disappeared as she examined her outfit and touched her ears. She was dressed in orange short unitard that had two 'tails' with gray detail coming from it. It had a gray oval in the middle and her arms were covered with black sleeves. She had orange fingers gloves that went up to her elbows. She had orange tights on and black boots that just reached below her knees. Around her hips was a black belt and she had a black collar around her neck, where the fox miraculous rested. Her hair was done in a ponytail style but her purple highlights had turned orange instead of purple and she had two fox ears onto of her head. Her nails were painted black and the mask across her eyes was mostly orange with gray details. She also had a flute on her back.

"O-oh my god," She gasped, looking at herself as Anatis grinned. "I... I'm a hero..."

"Yep," He grinned before taking out his yoyo. "Come on. I'll explain the rest to you on the way,"

"R-right," She gasped as he threw his yoyo and pulled himself onto the roof. She jumped up to follow and gasped in surprise at how high she was able to jump and how she was able to keep up with him. She couldn't help but grin as she ran across the rooftop with him, looking around as she did. "So wild,"

"Mission first," He shouted, jumping across a gap. She leaped and followed him. "We need to get back to Lady Noir,"

"Kay..." She muttered, following him. "So why did you need help?"

"The akuma has the power to multiply every time they eat," He stated as they slid down a roof. "Problem is that's all they do and we don't know which one is the original which means we can't find the akuma. We need a way to distract them hence why I've got you to help. The fox gives the power of illusion so we can use that. I hope Lady Noir is doing ok,"

"Right," She nodded. "Is Lady Noir your girlfriend?"

"What?!" He gasped, almost missing his footing. Juleka gasped and mumbled a sorry. "It's ok... no... we're not dating... I'm... in love with someone else... anyway, focus on the mission ok?"

"Right... sorry," She mumbled but he waved it off. "So I'm guessing super strength and speed is part of the deal?"

"Yep and we're practically invulnerable but there are a few things that can hurt us such as a cataclysm and we can't hold out breathe underwater for long but we can use our items to help us breathe. My yoyo doubles up as a smartphone and a storage area. I can also take out an earbud that allows me to talk to other heroes as long as they are wearing one too," He stated as she listened. "You also get abilities related to the animal the miraculous is themed on. Lady Noir, for example, can see in the dark because cats can,"

"So cool," Juleka gasped as they saw Lady Noir. She was been pinned down by the Sapotis, who were about to take her ring. Anatis dived off the building and threw his yoyo, wrapping it around all of them on top of her and pulled, destroying their hats and making them disappear before he and Juleka jumped down and began to fight them. Juleka grinned as she destroyed some of them with her flute and Anatis kicked a few down before spinning his yoyo around, taking several out at the same time. One jumped towards Lady Noir, who was still down but Juleka threw her flute at it, causing it to act like a boomerang. It spun through a few, destroying their hats before it returned to her as she caught it. "This is so cool... I'm a real hero!!"

Lady Noir gasped as she got up and kicked up her baton, taking the last of the Sapotis out before grinning as she caught it.

"Hey, who's your foxy friend, Annie?" She smiled, looking her over as Juleka shyly held her flute. "No offense but I thought I was the only one,"

"None taken," He replied as he walked over to them. "Lady Noir, I want to meet my si- new friend... um..."

"Uh... Culpeo..." Juleka gasped before holding out her hand. "I'm Culpeo... It's really nice to meet you, Lady Noir. I'm a big fan,"

"Oh my gosh, she is the cutest," Lady Noir gasped, shaking her hand as Juleka blushed. Anatis chuckled at her reaction. "Welcome to the team, Culpeo. I love the outfit by the way. It looks so much better then Volpina's,"

"Y-you think?" She gasped, blushing. 

"Trust me... I have an eye for fashion in case you can't tell," She grinned, flicking her plait. Culpeo giggled as Anatis rolled his eyes playfully. "By the way, if you need tips or a helping hand, you know where to come,"

"I'll make sure to ask you first instead of bug boy," She grinned, causing Lady Noir to laugh.

"Oh, I like her," She grinned as Anatis shook his head before she turned back to her. "I think working with you is going to be a lot of fun,"

"I'm glad you girls are getting on but I think we might need to retreat," He stated as a swamp of Sapotis headed towards them. He looked around and pointed to a building. "Up there,"

"Right," Both girls stated as the three of them jumped onto the roofs as he looked around. Culpeo gasped as the Sapotis started to climb up.

"There must be thousands of them," Lady Noir gasped as she glared at them before looking at Anatis. "I think it might be time to use some of that charm of yours,"

"I think you're right, Kitten," He grinned back before throwing his yoyo in the air. "Lucky charm!!"

"Whoa," Culpeo gasped as she watched him use his power. It was one thing to see it on TV or even to see from a distance but this was something else. She blinked as he caught a unicycle.

"Planning on joining the circus, Annie?" Lady Noir asked as he looked at it, confused before he started to look around. He frowned to himself before a rickshaw lit up, followed by a trash can, some road tape, traffic cones, some rakes, Lady Noir's baton, Culpeo's flute and finally the unicycle. Lady Noir and Culpeo eyed up the creatures as they got closer.

"I have a plan," He started. "Cover me while I get the items I need,"

"You got it," Lady Noir gasped as her and Culpeo began to fight of the Sapotis. Anatis slid down the side of the roof and threw his yoyo towards the green bin, bringing up to the roof before shoving the unicycle in it. He grabbed the rakes and put them in it too then snatched the traffic cones and the tape before throwing them into the bin then whistled. The girls landed next to him as they hit a few more of the monsters. Culpeo rose an eyebrow as Lady Noir placed her baton down to create a bridge across the buildings.

"Are your plans always this crazy?" She asked as she helped him get it across before Lady Noir followed them. Anatis began to empty the bin and started to tape the rakes onto the unicycle, causing Culpeo raise an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"I need you two to set this up over there," He stated, pointing to the thin alleyway. "I'll lead the Sapotis there and with this in place, we can collect all of their hats and destroy them in one go,"

"That could work but how are they going to follow you?" Lady Noir asked, leaning on her baton. "You don't exactly look like fun,"

"That's where Culpeo will come in," He stated, making her gulp. "Remember I told you the fox gives you the power of illusion?"

She nodded.

"Well, this is where you use it," He replies as she listened. "It's called Mirage. You imagine the illusion you want to conjure and play the flute. Once it has a ball of light, threw it towards the area you want to cast it and shout Mirage. It should appear but once you use it, you have five minutes til you turn back. Got it?"

"A-Are you sure I'm the right person to do this?" She gasped, clutching her flute as she looked nervous but Anatis smiled softly and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I know you can do this, Kit," He smiled, giving her a nickname. "You were made for this,"

"I... I can do this," She smiled, feeling a bit more confident.

"Lady Noir, keep an eye on her and get my device and the bin to that building over there. As soon as I have their attention, cast the mirage then get ready. When I give you the signal, use your baton and place it in the between the ally walls," He ordered, getting a salute of the cat hero before he grabbed the traffic cone, jumped down to the rickshaw and destroyed the Sapotis on the rickshaw. He sat on it and begin cycling before using the traffic cone to amplify his voice. "Hear ye, hear ye! The amusement fair of the century is about to open! Sapotis-land, where you can stay up all night and have endless deserts!!"

With the attention on him, he turned the corner and saw Lady Noir watching. A few minutes later, he heard a flute been playing and then an illusion of an amusement part appeared, making the Sapotis flood towards it.

"Follow me and I'll take you to the best place in Paris!!" He shouted in the corner, heading towards the alleyway. Lady Noir and Culpeo had moved the bin and his device to the alleyway. "Where there's no bedtime and you can play on any video game you want!!"

He crashed the rickshaw into the alleyway and dived through the gap.

"Phase two guys!! Now!!" He shouted as he ran from the Sapotis. "Sapotis-land!! Where Sapotis's get in for free!!"

He saw Lady Noir dive down and fix his wheel in between the wall before she climbed back up, next to where Culpeo was waiting with the bin. He jumped over the wheel, throwing his yoyo down and using it to spin as he landed on a thin bit of brick. It knocked off all the hats as the Sapotis passed through it, allowing Lady Noir and Culpeo to catch them in the bin. The last one passed through as the illusion disappeared, causing them to look around in confusion. 

"We have all of the hats!!" Culpeo called out as Lady Noir closed the lid of the bin and used her cataclysm to destroy it. Anatis jumped and landed a kick on it, turning the bin to dust. All of the Sapotis disappeared apart from two who turned back into Alya's little sisters. The Akuma fluttered out of the last bits of dust but Anatis captured it with his yoyo and purified it before the heroes jumped down. Lady Noir grabbed her baton and handed the unicycle to Anatis, who in turn threw it up in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybugs!!" He shouted, causing it to burst into the magical swamp that zoomed around Paris, fixing everything. Culpeo stared in amusement as she watched it, just as Alya rushed over. She stopped and leaned against her knees, sucking in breathe as she looked up. Relief filled her eyes as Anatis checked on her sisters and made sure they were ok. 

"Etta! Ella!!" She gasped, rushing over as they gave Anatis a high five. Alya rambled her thanks but then she noticed Culpeo who was shyly looking around. Her eyes went wide and she gasped. "Oh my gosh!!! A new hero!!! What's your name?! Are you a permanent member? Can I get an interview?"

"Sorry, Alya but we have to go," Anatis interrupted, making her frown as their miraculous beeped. "You should make sure your sisters get home ok,"

"Right!! Thank you so much again!!" She grinned, looking at the three heroes. "All of you are great,"

The three heroes nodded and ran off, jumping onto the rooftops. Anatis turned to Lady Noir, who smiled gently at him.

"I'll get Culpeo home ok?" He stated, getting a nod of her before he smiled. "Thanks for been so patient today, Lady Noir,"

"No worries, Annie," She grinned, lightly punching his arm. "I trust you. Hey, Kit, it was great working with you. I hope we get to work together again. Take care!!"

With that, she dived off the building and disappeared into the night. Anatis smiled before him and Culpeo headed towards the Seine. They didn't land on the liberty but instead, landed under the bridge a few minutes near it. Culpeo's transformation dropped, leaving Juleka in her place. Trixx flew around her, excited by how it went down before stopping as she played with the necklace.

"Will I get to use it again?" Juleka asked. 

"I don't know," He admitted. "But I hope you do. You did a great job today and really helped us out but now I need you to return it to me,"

"R-Right," She nodded before turning to Trixx. "It was really nice to meet you, Trixx,"

"It was nice to meet you too," Trixx smiled before disappearing as she took off the necklace. She took out the box and placed it back inside before handing it to Anatis. To his surprise, she suddenly hugged him. 

"Thank you for believing in me," She muttered as he hugged back. 

"You were the right choice, Juleka," He stated as his earrings beeped. She quickly pulled away and ran back to the Liberty as he threw up his yoyo and heading to Master Fu's place. His transformation dropped as he landed in the alleyway before he headed back inside and returned the fox miraculous to Master Fu.

"I'm glad to see you have returned," He smiled as he placed the miraculous in the miracle box. "It looks you made the right choice,"

"Yeah, I did..." He muttered, causing Master Fu to look at him. "I think Lady Noir should be allowed to know about this place... she's meant to be my equal and what if I'm captured or akumatized? While I am careful not to be, it could still happen and I trust her. I hate having her in the dark. She may have been really patient with me today but what if the lucky charm tells me to come here again?"

Master Fu looked at him before nodding.

"I will make arrangements for you to bring her here," He stated, making Luka gasp.

"Seriously?!" He gasped, surprised but Master Fu nodded. "Oh, thank you!!"

"I'll let you know when to bring her by," He smiled as Luka smiled back before he said his goodbyes and left the apartment. It took him about half an hour but as soon as he got home, he gave Tikki a cookie and checked in on Juleka, who was asleep in her bed. He smiled softly before heading to his room and flopping down on the bed, yawning.

"Good night, Tikki," He muttered as he closed his eyes.

"Good night, Luka,"


	26. Riposte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis and Lady Noir face a fearsome enemy as they deal with the fallout of the Sapotis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally decided to bring some sense to Kagami but boy did I have fun with this :D I really loved writing this one and this also means we'll see an improvement in Kagami's behavior. Yay. Also Captain Hardrock is next!!! I'm not making any promises but maybe we'll get some decent Lukanette moments in it :D Anyway, hope you guys liked my take on Riposte! Also the first part is set on Thursday evening then the next day is Friday so the time line works out. I also changed the previous chapter line where it mentioned that it’s three days til the music festival so it said four days.

Marinette's phone vibrated as she moved away from her sewing kit and checked it. She smiled as she saw it was her alarm before switching it off and packing up her stuff. She had patrol with Anatis in 15 minutes so she wanted to make sure she got there on time. She stretched and lifted the jacket she was making for Luka. It was nearly done and she was planning to give to him at the music festival. She only had to do the last bit of the embroidery to do and with three days left until the festival, she knew she would have it done for him. She folded it up and grabbed a gulp of her drink before turning to Plagg, who was snoozing on some of her material. She giggled and gently poked him, making him open his eyes and yawn.

"Cheese time?" He asked as his belly rumbled. She took out a slice of cheese and threw it at him. He jumped up and swallowed it whole, grinning as he rubbed his belly. "Yummy... so is it time to meet with lover boy yet?"

"He's not my lover," She corrected but checked the time anyway. "But yes, it's time. Plagg, claws out!"

She transformed into Lady Noir and climbed out of her skyline and onto her balcony before jumping across to one of the rooftops and running across them. She grinned as the wind ran through her hair before using her baton to jump across to another roof then slid down and swung from a flagpoles before propelling herself up to another rooftop. She rolled as she landed and broke into a run before jumping to their usual meeting spot. To her surprise, Anatis was already there, sat on the chimney. He looked over and smiled as she walked over to him. 

"Ready for patrol?" She asked, spinning her baton but he jumped down and shook his head, making her frown.

"I have something different planned," He stated, making her raise an eyebrow as he sat down on the edge of the roof and tapped the space next to him. Getting the hint, she sat down next to him and kicked her legs out. He seemed nervous as he played with his hands.

"You ok?"

"Yeah... just trying to think of words," He muttered before he took a deep breathe. "You know our last battle with the Sapotis?"

"Yeah.... what about it?" She asked, wondering she did something wrong.

"I had to go get help and you were really patient with me," He stated, making her look at him.

"Of course... you're my partner, Annie," 

"Right... and you trust me right?"

"Of course," She replied, making him nod. "Why? Are you planning on making Culpeo a permanent member?"

"No... I can't," He stated, looking at her. "Lady Noir... how did you get your miraculous?"

"Oh, well it just turned up in my room one day. Plagg explained that I had been chosen but I don't know who by," She replied, making him nod. "Why do you ask?"

"Because I know in the future I might have to get other miraculous wielders," He stated, making her nod. "And we're partners so I hate keeping secrets from you. I know the secret identity thing is unavoidable but I need to take all precaution and I want to trust you... Lady Noir... ours aren't the only miraculous..."

"Of course... there's the fox one right? Obviously, the snake, the dragon and the butterfly as well as ours..." She states, getting a nod of him. "Is there... more?"

"Yes... there is 19 all together," He replied, making her look at him with surprise. "And there is four currently active,"

"Four... I count three," She mutters, holding up her fingers. "Mine, yours and the butterfly. Can't count the fox cause you took it back,"

"Correct but there's also the turtle," He replied, making her raise an eyebrow.

"Ok... but why are you telling me this?" She asks, eyeing him up with concern. 

"Because I've made arrangements for you to meet the holder of the turtle miraculous," He explained, making her stare at him. "I told you I don't want any unnecessary secrets between us... that includes a person who can help us. I mean what would you do if I got captured or akumatized? Who would you turn to? Right now, you would be on your own and I don't like that. I don't like that you might get hurt because I'm keeping you in the dark. Not just that but what if Plagg got hurt or sick?"

"Kwamis can get sick?" She asked, frowning as he nodded.

"Tikki did. I had to take her to the turtle wielder to be healed," He explained. "My point is if I don't introduce you, I'll have to keep running off in battle when my charm tells me that I need to go him for help. This way, you know where I'm going and you can go to him to if you need help. We're suppose to be equals so me keeping you in the dark is wrong,"

"Annie..." She mutters before she suddenly hugged him. "Thank you. I'm so glad you trust me,"

"Of course, I do," He smiled, looking at her. "You're my best friend, Kitten and in my own way, I love you. Maybe not in the way you would like but I value you and your friendship so much,"

She felt tears of happiness well up in her eyes as she hugged him again. He hugged back but pulled away as his yoyo vibrated. He gently pulled away from her and answered his yoyo.

"Hello," He stated as she played with her baton. "Yeah, she's with me... ok... we'll be there soon. I know. We'll come through the window,"

He hung up and got up, offering his hand to get her. She took it and he pulled her to her feet.

"Was that the turtle holder?" She asked and he nodded before smiling.

"Follow me," He stated before jumping off the building and swinging off. She followed as they made their way through the city until he came to a window. Anatis landed on it and knocked on it as she landed next to him. An old Chinese man came to the window and opened it, letting them in. He closed the window behind them as Lady Noir looked around. It was simple and nice. She noticed a kettle and a phonograph on a set of draws and that the walls were a cream color. The old man set up three teas and knelt down, along with Anatis. Lady Noir knelt down next to them as he poured them all tea.

"Lady Noir, this is Master Fu," Anatis smiled, gesturing to the man. "He is the holder of the turtle miraculous and also the guardian of the miraculous,"

"Guardian?" She gasped, looking at him as he smiled.

"Hello, Lady Noir. It is very nice to meet you in person," He stated, handing her a cup. She thanked him as he passed Anatis a cup too. "Anatis has told me much about you. He said you are a very good match for the black cat,"

"I try my best," She replies, feeling like she knows him. "I've seen you before, haven't I?"

"Yes, you assisted me across a road and gave me a macaroon," He smiled, causing her to gasp in surprise as Anatis chuckled.

"That was you!?"

"Yes, I had to make sure you were worthy," He smiled, making her gap like a fish as a green thing zoomed over.

"Wait... was this who you phoned when Aspik turned up?!" She asked as Anatis did a secret handshake with the kwami. He nodded in reply.

"Yes, Anatis was concerned that Aspik had stolen the miraculous back," He explained, turning to the kwami. "Ah, Wazz. There you are,"

"Hello, Master," He smiled then he turned to her. "Hello, Lady Noir. I am Wazz, the kwami of the turtle miraculous. It is very nice to meet you,"

"Um... likewise..." She smiled as Anatis sipped his tea. She sipped hers as well. "So... what's a guardian?"

"A chosen one who guards the miraculous," He explained. "I am not quite as qualified as I would like but I do know enough. I am also training Anatis in the secrets of the miraculous,"

"Really?" She gasped, looking at her friend. He just nervously rubbed the back of his neck and smiled shyly. "That's so cool,"

"Yes, he is a very good student," He stated, making Anatis's cheeks turn red as Lady Noir nodded her head in agreement. "If you wish, I can teach you as well,"

"Oh, no. I have a lot of my plate as it is... not that I don't think it's cool or interesting because I do!" She gasped, feeling like she insulted them but both Anatis and Master Fu chuckled before Master Fu held up his hand.

"That is quite alright, Lady Noir. You know where I am now so if you find yourself interested, you can always come by or even ask Anatis," He stated, making her let out a breathe of relief. Anatis finished his tea and placed his cup down.

"How is the translation coming along?" He asked, making Master Fu look over at him.

"I have deciphered some of it but there is still so much to unlock," He replied before getting up. "However, I think that this will do for today. I am not as young as you two and you should do your patrol,"

"Of course, Master," Anatis smiled, getting up and bowing. Lady Noir followed suit.

"It was really nice to meet you," She smiled, gently hugging him. She wanted to adopt him as her grandfather.

"Likewise, Lady Noir," He smiled as Anatis cleared up the kettle and teacups. Master Fu thanked him as Lady Noir said goodbye to Wazz before the two heroes left to complete their patrol. It didn't take them long to get around Paris and make sure that everything was ok. Finally, they came back to their meeting point. Anatis stretched and turned back to Lady Noir.

"I guess we should call it a night?" He asked, getting a nod of her before she hugged him, surprising him a little. "What was that for?"

"For trusting me," She stated, smiling. "You could have decided not to share Master Fu's existence with me,"

"You're my partner, Lady Noir," He smiled, making her blush. "We're in this together so it's only fair that we both have someone to turn to when we need it,"

"Oh, Annie," She smiled, gently pecking his cheek. "You're too sweet,"

Before he could answer, she ran and dived off the building before using her baton to bring herself to another rooftop and headed towards her home. She dived through the skyline and dropped her transformation, catching Plagg who yawned and headed straight to his cheese supply. Marinette stretched and yawned herself before checking her phone. No messages just yet but it was late so she didn't expect any. She set her alarm and crawled into bed. Plagg flew over and curled up next to her as she closed her eyes, falling into sleep.

**~Next Day at School (Friday)~**

"Ahh!! I can't believe it!!" Alya gasped, excited as they sat in the canteen. Adrien, Kagami and Nino were sat with her, Marinette and Max. "Do you think she'll appear again?! I'll have to get an interview with her!!!"

"I thought there was a interview with Ryuko and Lady Noir already," Adrien stated as Kagami nodded but Alya shook her head.

"No, silly! The new hero!!" She gasped, making Marinette look up from her drawings. Both Kagami and Adrien looked pale. "!t was sooo cool seeing her in action!! She helped save my sisters!! I would have gotten an interview with her but you know I had to get my sisters home and by the time I did that, the heroes had gone but next time, I'll be ready!!"

"Wait... there was a new hero?" Kagami asked, looking annoyed. Marinette frowned a little. It was probably because she had been Ryuko and clearly seemed to expect to continue to do so. Well, she was the one who gave up the miraculous and hurt Anatis in the process. If she expected to be given a miraculous again when she has done nothing to prove that she is worthy then that's her problem not hers.

"Yes!" Alya gasped as Kagami looked over at Adrien, who shrugged. He had no idea who Alya was going on about. "She was so awesome!! Her name is Culpeo and she had a flute for a weapon! I think she was a fox hero too! Like how Volpina was but not an akuma and way better!!"

"If Anatis needed help, why didn't he just go to Ryuko or Aspik?" Adrien asked, feeling just as hurt as Kagami. 

"Well, didn't Ryuko and Aspik abandoned their miraculous?" Nino pointed out, causing Alya and Marinette to nod in agreement. "If I was Anatis and I needed help, I certainly wouldn't go to the "heroes" who abandoned their miraculous,"

"But Nino... what if they had a real good reason for giving them up?" Adrien asked, making his friend look at him.

"Then why didn't they give a speech to Paris," Nino pointed out, making him frown. "We put our trust into them to look after us but the moment someone more powerful turns up, they refuse to work with him and then suddenly they disappear, leaving the city's safety to one person. It's a good job that Lady Noir came around when she did. As much as I look up to Anatis, I can't even begin to imagine the pressure he is under,"

"We get it. He's a person underneath the mask," Kagami grumbled but Nino shook his head.

"I don't think you do, dudette," He stated, making her and everyone else frown. "I don't think any of us do,"

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked as Marinette nodded. Sure, Anatis had pretty upset when he confronted them. 

"Went you think about it, Anatis is the one person in Paris who can't be akumatized," Nino explained, causing them to listen. "I don't mean that he's immune but he can't ever allow himself to be akumatized because if he did, it's game over for everyone. That means he has to keep a tight lid on his emotions. He can't risk letting his emotions getting the better of him because if he did, Hawkmoth will win. If he loses it, we all lose,"

"What about Lady Noir?" Marinette asked as a little concern filled her. Nino really had a point. Anatis was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. That explained why he was pretty calm about the confrontation and why he requested her to be there. She didn't realize it at the time but she wasn't just there for emotional support. She was on Butterfly watch. It also explained why he came to her as Marinette and talked about the 'tough' akumas. If he kept it in, it would fester and grow. "Could she afford to be akumatized?"

"Lady Noir would never allow herself to be akumatized," Adrien piped up, a dreamy look on his face as he spoke. Marinette frowned a little as she noticed the look on Kagami's face. "She's too amazing to be akumatized!"

"Well, I would say it would be a possible game over if she was akumatized too but only if she took out Anatis first. If she wasn't able to take him or he got help, he would be able to save her," Max pointed out, getting a nod of Nino. "She would never the less be an extremely dangerous akuma so let's hope that neither of them get akumatized,"

Kagami looked like she wanted to say something but the bell went, signalling the end of lunch. The group grabbed their things and made their way to the library, apart from Adrien, Kagami and Marinette. The three of them headed to the locker rooms to get ready for fencing lessons. D'Argentcourt has opened spaces for new students to join, which is why Marinette has gone for it. She figured it would help with her superhero activities and Adrien encouraged her to join. Even Kagami thought it would be a good idea. Kagami took her to the girl's locker room and began to search for a helmet for her.

"Are you ok?" She asked, causing the fencer to look at her.

"I am fine," She stated in her usual cold tone. Marinette wasn't surprised. It's not like they were friends. Sure, she encouraged Marinette to join the fencing club but Marinette suspected it was so she could battle her for Adrien's heart. Kagami frowned a little as she noticed Marinette's expression. "I am just surprise that Anatis would go to someone less reliable then an experienced miraculous holder like Ryuko. It seemed an illogical decision and I fear it may have been fueled by his distrust and not necessarily what is best for Paris,"

Marinette frowned as she crossed her arms. Kagami was not going to get away with that. She may be strict and the so called ice queen but that didn't mean that Marinette was afraid of her. 

"Kagami, I respect you as a person but I think you're wrong about Anatis," She stated, making the ice queen look at her in surprise. "I don't think he picked out a new holder because he distrusts Ryuko and Aspik. I think he picked Culpeo because that's what the situation called for,"

"What would you know, Marinette?" Kagami asked, making her frown. "Anatis may be the hero of Paris but he could have easily called upon the dragon or the snake,"

"I was there trying to help Alya find her sisters. I saw the illusion that Culpeo created. It was perfect for the situation and maybe the dragon or the snake could have helped but that choice was down to Anatis and he chose Culpeo," She pointed out, making her frown. "Why do you have a problem with Anatis anyway?"

"Why do you like him so much?"

"Oh, I don't know... maybe it's because he actually believes me about Lila and saved me from been Hawkmoth's puppet," Marinette stated, shocking Kagami and reminded her of one of her failures. Marinette frowned as she felt like she may have gone too far. "I'm sorry, Kagami. I just don't understand why you seem to hate Anatis... he's been nothing but great to this city,"

"Here. This should fit," Kagami stated, ignoring her. Marinette frowned a little but pulled it on then walked out with Kagami as they joined the others. Kagami walked over to Adrien as Marinette joined the others. D'Argentcourt walked over and cleared his throat, getting everyone's attention on him.

"I am the fencing master, Mr. D'Argentcourt," He stated as he began to pace between his current students and the tryouts. "As I'm sure you are aware, we only have one open spot on the team this year,"

He stopped in front of them and glared at them. Marinette felt herself gulp as she looked at him. Maybe this wasn't a good idea.

"So to select the best possible candidate, I will observe the beginners attempt to defeat my champions," He stated, causing them to gulp. "While I do not expect you to win, I expect you to try. Tsurugi and Agreste are my champions... so who's first?"

The three other students stepped back as Marinette stared in surprise. She wasn't expecting that. She was expecting him observing them as they showed what moves they already knew.

"Ah, Miss Dupain-Cheng... excellent," He smiled, making her gasp. "Let's see how you fair against Mr Agreste first,"

"Um..." Marinette gasped as Adrien gave her a smile. Mr. D'Argentcourt turned to them.

"Get into positions," He stated, causing Marinette and Adrien to face each other. Adrien lifted his mask and grinned at her.

"Don't worry, Marinette," He stated as she took a deep breathe and positioned her body into a form that mirrored Adrien's. "I'll go easy on you,"

"Greet each other," Mr. D'Argentcourt ordered, causing Adrien to swish his saber to the side before she did the same thing. Mr. D'Argentcourt held up his hand. "En garde! Pret?"

Marinette took a deep breathe as Adrien brought down his mask. Marinette did the same as Mr. D'Argentcourt brought down his hand.

"Allez!" He shouted. Adrien lunged at her and Marinette dodged before trying to hit him back. Mr. D'Argentcourt gave Adrien the point and called it again. This time, Marinette took the initiative and struck out. Adrien hit her back but she moved her feet back and countered his attack, hitting him with her saber. "Excellent! Adrien, you may step down,"

"Nice moves, Marinette," He smiled, lifting his mask as she lifted hers. "You have excellent reflexes,"

"Thanks," She smiled as Kagami took his place. Marinette gave her a smile and brought down her mask.

"Just because Adrien went easy on you, don't expect me too," Kagami stated before taking down her mask. Mr. D'Argentcourt ordered them to greet each other. Marinette swished her saber then Kagami did the same before they got into position.

"En garde! Pret?!" Mr. D'Argentcourt shouted as the two girls got ready to attack. He brought his hand down. "Allez!!"

Kagami lunged at her straight away, causing Marinette to squeak and jump back before she clashed her saber with hers, stepping back and striking as it got more intense. Marinette couldn't help but feel like Lady Noir as she instinctively began to pare and block Kagami's attack. The two of them began to move up away from the courtyard as their battle became more intense. They made their way up the stairs as their sabers clashed. Kagami dived at her but Marinette rolled out of the way and took the chance to attack her opponent. Kagami blocked it but Marinette jumped away, stopping herself from been hit. Kagami growled and knocked her into the library, disturbing anyone in there. The students from the fencing class had followed them.

"Let's finish this!" Kagami declared, getting a nod of Marinette. The two girls charged at each other, touching each other with their sabers as Mr. D'Argentcourt rushed in, followed by Adrien. Kagami pulled away as the two stared at Marinette before yanking off her mask. "Who won?!"

"I-" Adrien started but to everyone's surprise, Mr. D'Argentcourt gave Marinette the point, meaning she had won. Kagami frowned but nodded, accepting it. She walked over to her and shook her hand.

"Excellent match, Marinette," She stated but her tone didn't match it. She wasn't not happy at all. Marinette frowned and went to say something but before she could, Kagami turned on her heel and left.

"Mr. D'Argentcourt... I think Kagami won that match," She stated but he shook his head. Adrien frowned as he picked up her saber and walked over to Marinette. "But-"

"Don't worry, Marinette," He stated, making her look to him. "I'll go check on her,"

"O-ok..." She sighed as he walked away. Mr. D'Argentcourt clapped his hands and had them continue to their trial but Marinette couldn't help the feeling that Kagami was far from ok from the back of her mind.

(***)

"I really hope Kagami is ok," She muttered as she took her things from the locker room. Plagg was happy much on some cheese as she spoke softly before swallowing it.

"I'm sure the dragon will be fine," He stated, making her roll her eyes. "Besides, she brought this on herself if you ask,"

"Plagg... that's not very nice," She frowned, causing the cat god to shrug.

"She made her bed and now she has to lie in it," He stated, making her sigh.

"I know but I understand where she's coming from. I'd feel bad as well if I was her," 

"Yeah but she was the one who gave up her miraculous and you won that battle fair and square," He stated, making her smile a little. "So why didn't you take up D'Argentcourt's offer to be on the team?"

"It didn't feel right," She admitted but Plagg shrugged as she placed her books in her bag. "Come on. I have to finish off Luka's jacket. It has to be ready for Sunday,"

"I'm sure lover boy will love it," Plagg teased as he flew into her purse. She rolled her eyes and left the locker room. She smiled as she saw Luka and waved at him. He smiled and waved back at her before joining the rest of the MMA students. She had been impressed to find out that he took up MMA and planned to go watch him at some point but today was not that day. She turned to walk out of the school but a screech stopped her.

"Marinette!!!" A voice screamed, causing her to look up as a girl dived at her. Her entire being was silver and she seemed to dressed similar to a samurai to a certain degree. Her helmet had angular sides and a red circle on the center of the forehead with some sort of symbol in it. She wore silver armor and silver shoes that matched in with the rest of her and her eyes were a blazing red. Her right hand wasn't a hand anymore but in fact, a saber and she had a dark look in her eyes. She pointed her saber hand at her as she walked over. "I demand a decisive match with you!"

"No... not like this," Marinette gasped, backing away. "You're not yourself, Kagami,"

"I am Kagami no more!!" She declared, narrowing her eyes. "You will address me as Riposte!"

"You've been akumatized!!" Marinette gasped, looking around to see if she could escape. "So I'm not fighting you. It wouldn't be fair on either of us!"

"Then you shall fall by my blade!" She declared, charging at Marinette. Adrien ran in as she leaped towards her but before Riposte could slice her, she was knocked by Anatis. She got up and narrowed her eyes. "You!!"

She screamed as she charged at him, repeatedly trying to stab him as he blocked her with his yoyo. Adrien rushed over to Marinette and tried to pull her away but both of them gasped as Riposte knocked him back. She smirked and dived at him, causing Marinette to rush over and push him out the way. Anatis blinked at her as she laid on top of him, a blush across her face.

"Marinette..." He muttered but then she flinched in pain and worry filled his mind as she moved off him and gripped her ankle. "Are you ok?"

"I will destroy both of you!!" Riposte suddenly shouted, charging at them again. Anatis managed to block it with his yoyo, protecting the both of them. "Fight me!!"

"Riposte! Why don't you fight me?!" Adrien called out, holding out his saber. She turned to glare at him.

"I have no intention to fight a snake," She declared but Anatis took it as a chance to get himself and Marinette away. Marinette held out him as he threw his yoyo and pulled them away from Riposte, jumping across the rooftop as he held Marinette. He found a good hiding spot and gently placed her down.

"Are you ok?" He asked again as he looked at her with concern. She nodded as she leaned against the wall.

"I'm ok but the akuma is a girl from my class called Kagami," She stated, making him frown deeply.

"That explains why she wants to stab me but why is she after you?" He asked, frowning.

"I think it's because I 'defeated' her in fencing class today," She stated, making him frown. Especially as she whimpers when she puts pressure on her leg. Before he could do anything, the wall behind them is sliced apart and Riposte appeared, smirking evilly. She pointed her saber at Anatis, who moved in front of Marinette protectively. 

"First, I will defeat you and take your miraculous then I'll defeat her!" She declared, charging at him. He dived out of the way and began to lead her away from Marinette. She limped off to transform but Anatis trapped Riposte in a bunch of bricks before heading back to Marinette and picking her up.

"I need to hide you somewhere safe," He muttered, coming towards the Louvre. He jumped down as he saw Officer Roger. "Officer Roger,"

"Anatis... is everything ok?" He asked, eyeing up Marinette who was leaning on Anatis.

"There is an akuma on the loose," Anatis declared, making Roger frown. "I need you to evacuate this area as she will follow us,"

"Of course," He ordered before beginning to get everyone to move. Anatis helped Marinette into the building as the akuma alarm went off. He brought her to the cafe area and set her down. "Hide here for now while I lure Riposte to a different area. As soon as it's safe, go back outside and to Officer Roger ok?"

"Ok," She nodded. He smiled at her before leaving. She limped over to the till area and hid behind it as the roof of the Louvre was literally cut off. Riposte entered and began to duel with Anatis. He began to lead her away from Marinette, who opened her purse. 

"Time to join Annie," She stated as Plagg gave her a look.

"He said to find Officer Roger," He stated, making her roll her eyes. "We shouldn't disobey him,"

"You just don't want to fight," She grinned before holding out her hand. "Plagg, claws out!"

She transformed into Lady Noir and stepped outside but winced as her foot still hurt. Shaking her head, she ignored the pain and rushed to where Anatis had led Riposte. She rushed over and blocked Riposte's attack, just as she was able to defeat Anatis. Riposte growled and narrowed her eyes.

"Lady Noir!" She declared as Lady Noir grinned. Anatis got up and smiled at her.

"Did you get lost on your way here?"

"Oh, purrlease," She grinned before flipping her braid. "You know I just to make an entrance,"

"Ever the drama cat," Anatis chuckled before taking out his yoyo. "Shall we?"

"En Garde!" Lady Noir declared before charging at her. Anatis couldn't help but feel a little interested as she fenced with Riposte before joining in. The two of them were able to corner her against the wall. "Check Mate,"

"Wrong sport, you mangy cat!" Riposte growled before knocking them both back. Lady Noir landed on her bad leg and hissed, causing Anatis to look at her.

"Lady Noir! Are you ok?" He gasped but before she could answer, Riposte took the chance to attack him, forcing him towards the stairs. She hit the fire alarm, causing Lady Noir to become trapped in the room as bars blocked her way. She rushed over and grabbed them.

"Annie!!" She cried out as he blocked Riposte's attack.

"Ready to lose, Anatis?!" She screamed, slicing at him. He ducked, causing her to miss before moving down the stairs. Lady Noir stepped back and held out her hand.

"Cataclysm!" She declared before touching the bars and destroying them. Anatis and Riposte were heading to the Egyptian area. Lady Noir limped towards it as faster as she could. She got there just as she saw Riposte knocked the yoyo out of his hand and kicked him onto the floor, pressing her blade to his throat as she glared at him. 

"Where have you hidden her?" She demanded to know as Lady Noir limped in and grabbed his yoyo. Anatis didn't answer her but with eyes full of fear, he glanced at the sarcophagus, causing Riposte to smirk and head towards it, slicing in half. Lady Noir took the chance to help him up and give him his yoyo as Riposte realized that Marinette wasn't there. She growled and turned around. "Where is she?!"

"Far from here," He grinned, causing her to charge at him but bars came down from the entrance, trapping her behind them as Lady Noir pressed the alarm before joining him.

"You will take me to her, Anatis!!" Riposte declared before creating an energy wave to break the bars. Lady Noir moved aside as one of the bars flew at her before charging at Riposte, blocking her blade. The two girls start to fence, allowing Anatis to throw up his yoyo.

"Lucky charm!!" He shouted, catching a radiator that was summoned. "Uh..."

"Annie! I think her akuma is in her sword!!" Lady Noir gasped as she dodged an attack. She jumped back and blinked at the radiator. "Are we suppose to melt the sword off her?"

"No idea," He stated, using the radiator to block Riposte attack. Lady Noir jumped back up and attacked her. 

"I'll keep her busy!!" She shouted as they fought. "Work out how to use it!!"

"Right," He muttered, looking around. He frowned before noticing his reflection in some glass. His belt lit up then Riposte's saber and finally the radiator. Grinning, he ran over and threw the radiator to Lady Noir as Riposte knocked her baton from her.

"En garde!" She shouted, catching it. Riposte charged at her, pushing her saber in the middle of the radiator as Anatis took off his belt and jumped over them. He wrapped his belt around the hilt, trapping it in the middle of the radiator.

"Pare!" He shouted as he kept a strong grip on it.

"Allez!!" The two of them shouted together as they used the radiator to break the saber. Riposte went flying across the floor as it snapped. Lady Noir kept hold of the radiator as Anatis let go of his belt and captured the akuma before he took the radiator from her and threw it up into the air, releasing the cure. He picked up his belt and put it back on as the ladybugs fixed the damage that Riposte had done. Lady Noir skipped over and held out her fist. Anatis tapped it gently with his as Riposte turned back into Kagami. "Pound it!!"

"W-what happened?" She asked as she sat up. She rubbed her head and blinked before a look of shame came over her face. "Anatis... I can explain..."

"Go on then," He stated, crossing his arms as Lady Noir's miraculous beeped. She grinned sheepishly as he nodded for her to leave. She walked off but hid behind a cat statue as Anatis sighed. "I'm waiting, Kagami... why were you akumatized? I know it was more then just Marinette defeating you,"

"I... I... why did you not come to me?!" She gasped. Marinette frowned deeply. "Why pick a new holder when you know of two experienced holders?!"

"Seriously?" He asked, annoyance clear in his voice. "That's what this is about?!"

"I am the holder of the dragon!"

"No, you were," He stated before sighing. "Besides, an illusion was needed to defeat the Sapotis so I called upon the fox,"

"Why not give me or Adrien the fox then?" She asked, looking up at him. "We are experienced users yet you chose someone else. I fear you may be using your distrust-"

"My distrust?!" He gasped, frowning. "I was not the one who distrusted, Kagami! You were! I wanted to work with you and your pride refused to allow that to happen. As to why I chose Culpeo.... well, that has nothing to do with you,"

"But you should place your trust in people who actually know how to wield miraculous," She stated, standing up. "For the sake of Paris,"

"No, you do not get to say what is best for Paris when you abandoned it," He stated, narrowing his eyes. "I don't care if you're jealous or if you think you're the best choice. This is what you have to live with. You gave up Longg and decided to distrust me. I have told you how it felt but you have done nothing to prove yourself to me and now you have the audacity to try and claim you know what is best for Paris! That is not how this works!!"

She looked down as she remained silent. Anatis sighed and pinched his nose.

"Kagami... I don't hate you but you can not expect me to just give you a miraculous based on the fact that you previously wielded one," He stated, placing his hand on his shoulder. She slowly looked up at him. "You have not done anything to prove to me that you deserve a chance but I am willing to trust you if you can prove to me that you deserve it,"

"How do I do that?" 

"Well, you can start by not been jealous of the other wielders and by accepting that even if you prove your trustworthy, there might not be a need for the dragon," He stated, making her frown. "You can also be one of my contacts in the school. Report akumas, calm down people who hurt, defend the weak and be friendly with those who don't have many friends, even if they aren't who you'd normally associate with,"

"You mean someone like Luka Couffaine?" She asked as his earrings beeped. He frowned a little. "He tried to befriend me when he joined the school and I told him to be friends with others but other then Marinette, he doesn't really talk to anyone,"

"Luka would be a good start but you should go and find Adrien," He states, letting go of her shoulder. "And consider what I have said,"

"I will," She stated, walking off. Anatis sighed as she left before Marinette pretended to walk over.

"Marinette, are you ok?" He asked, taking her hands on his. She smiled and nodded as his earrings beeped again. "Uh... I'm sorry. I'm about to transform back. Are you ok getting back on your own?"

"Yes... thank you, Anatis," She smiled, gently kissing his cheek. He blushed and smiled before rushing off. Marinette smiled before leaving the building as Kagami sighed and waited outside. "Kagami!!"

"Marinette?" She asked, turning around. Marinette walked up to her. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," She smiled before hugging her. "I'm glad you're ok too,"

"Thanks to Anatis and Lady Noir," She smiled. "I hope I didn't go too hard on you,"

"Are you kidding me?" Marinette laughed. "That was the best workout I've ever had. I better go though. My parents will be worried and I need to finish something,"

"Wait... would you like a lift?" Kagami asked, making Marinette look at her. "It's the least I can do,"

"Are you sure?" She asked, causing Kagami to nod. "In that case...yes please,"

Kagami smiled as her car pulled up. Marinette got in, followed by Kagami who told the car to drop of her off the bakery. Neither girl was aware that Luka had seen the whole interaction. With a slight smile, he picked up Tikki and walked towards the Metro. He had to practice his set for Sunday after all.


	27. Captain Hardrock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka has to face his mother as an akuma but how he can get away to transform when everyone is around...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn that was a hell of a chapter. So Anatis's reaction at the end was inspired by the chat me and my friend Naruwitch had about how he would react so credit for it goes to them :) anyway hope you guys like it :D Also I've opened prompts on my tumblr so if anyone has an idea they want writing, give me a shout. The only rule I have is no ships with Lila in them. Any other ship is welcome as is salty ideas, redemption and sugar. This is the link for my post about it: https://ultra-sassyduck.tumblr.com/post/623538801684447232/sup-got-a-question-for-you-all-would-you-guys

"What if they hate them, Tikki?" Luka gasped as he paced around his cabin. Fête de la Musique was finally here and Luka had been up surprisingly early, trying not to have a mental breakdown. Not only was he majorly freaked out about Marinette been there, watching him but he had also realized that she wasn't the only one. Practically the whole of Juleka's class had been invited and a few from his class and then he had to sing in front of them. "I can't do this! I can't sing in front of them! What was I thinking?!"

"Luka? Are you ok?" Anarka's voice made him jump as Tikki flew into his hoodie. She opened the door and instantly sighed. "What is it, lad?"

"I'm fine, ma," He smiled but Anarka always knew when he was lying and gave him her look. With in a second, he gave in and hid his face in his hands. "I can't do this! I can't sing in front of them! It's one thing playing guitar but singing! Marinette will be there too and I know she's going to hate it!! Urg! My music is awful!!"

"Luka Couffaine, don't you dare say that again!" Anarka barked, making him look at her. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile. "Your music is brilliant and I know your classmates will love it, especially Marinette,"

"But-"

"Luka, music is your language," She stated, smiling. "It's in your blood, Lad... you got this so why don't you mediate for a little while. Calm yourself down,"

"Yeah... I think I will," He muttered, nodding. "Thanks, Mum,"

"No worries," She smiled, turning to leave. "Do you want me to send Marinette to come and get you when we're done with setting up the stage?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind," He muttered, nodding. He could apologize to her beforehand. As soon as his mother left his room, Tikki flew out from her hiding place and crossed her arms, giving him her best stern look. She knew he was considering apologizing to Marinette before he got a chance to show her his music. He looked back at her with an equally stern expression. "Tikki..."

"Luka," She stated. "You are not to apologize for your music. You've been working so hard on this and I know Marinette will love it!"

"She won't," He sighed as he sat on his bed before sighing. "Tikki, who am I kidding? Marinette likes Adrien, not me. Even if she did, I don't stand a chance. I'm not special or amazing. I can't even tell her that I love her. I try to ask her on a date and end up inviting all of her class and some of mine. Even when I have gone on a date like scenario with her, it was because she didn't want to feel like a third wheel with Adrien and Kagami. I should just accept that she only sees me as a friend and be happy with that,"

"Luka, what about your deal with Lady Noir?" Tikki asked but he sighed.

"It's off. I'll tell her tonight at patrol that the girl I love has no interest in me and I have decided just to enjoy my friendship with her," He sighed, crossing his legs. Tikki frowned as she knew she couldn't convince him otherwise. He looked at her and smiled softly. "Don't worry, Tikki. I'll be ok and I won't get akumatized,"

Before she could answer, he closed his eyes and began to breathe slowly as he did. He focused on the feelings around him as his mind drifted, remembering all the time he had spend with Marinette. He would never change a single moment, even though he fell in love with her. It was hard not to. She was so gentle and had the most beautiful heart song he had ever heard. He couldn't help but smile a little as his mind drifted back to when he first met her.

**~One Year Earlier~**

Luka took a deep breathe as he heard footsteps coming towards his shared room with Juleka. He was nervous about today as it was the first live performance for Kitty Section but he was also looking forward to it. His mother always did something for Fête de la Musique whenever it was putting on a live show of her music or playing prerecorded music extremely loudly. He always felt like it was her way off telling his father to piss off, despite the fact that he had left years ago. Every year, she would play ridiculously loud music and get in trouble with the police but this year, he asked if the band could put on the show. Naturally, she had said yes and decided they would put on a show for all of Paris to see. When he told Juleka and the others the good news, they instantly invited their friends who had come by to help decorate the stage. His thoughts came to a stop as the person who had come into his cabin gasped as if they weren't expecting to see anyone. He knew instantly they were looking at him and by the sound of their heart, he knew it wasn't the usual people who came to collect him. Slowly, he opened his eyes and smiled at the girl who was stood opposite him. Instantly, she flustered and rubbed the back of her neck, looking away from him.

"Uh... um... ah... hey! My name's mama- ma, ma, Marinette!" She gasped, waving a little as she looked around nervously. Luka instantly thought she was cute. Her bluebell eyes were shining with emotion and she was very expressive with the way she moved her hands. "Your mum sent me down here. The groove... uh... the group's waiting for you,"

"Hello, Ma, ma, Marinette," He teased, meaning it a fun way. He chuckled softly but then he noticed how her expression changed to one of embarrassment and hurt. He quickly realized that she didn't find it funny and instantly corrected his action. "Sorry. I tend to make more sense with this,"

He picked up his guitar and slid the strap over his head before strumming the guitar. Her eyes instantly widen in surprise as he looked up at her. He gently patted the space next to him on the bed and she sat down next to him. The moment she did, her song became a lot clearer to him. It threw him off slightly because he had never heard a song so clear. Sure, he was able to hear people's inner songs. It had taken him some time to realize but he was an empath, meaning he could feel what people were feeling and he was able to translate those feelings into songs and scores but her song was the loudest he had ever heard. He frowned a little to himself before looking at her.

"That's strange," He muttered more to himself then her before he closed his eyes. It was easier to hear it if he closed his eyes. "It seems you have something like this in your heart,"

He began to play what he could hear. He opened his eyes as he played and sent a smile in her direction. She listened intensely before smiling a little and closing her eyes. She let out a little hum and brought her hand to her heart as he continued to play. He closed his eyes as he continued to play, finding himself been drawn into her song. It was nothing like anything he had heard before. It was pure and original. He knew instantly that she must feel emotions intensely and that her soul was a creative one.

"How do you do that?" She asked, looking towards him. He stopped playing and rested his arms on the edge of the guitar.

"'Music is often simpler then words," He stated as she got up and walked over to his poster of Jagged Stone. She gently picked up one of the picks and looked at it with interest before she looked towards him.

"You like Jagged Stone's music?" She asked as he watched her.

"He's my favorite singer," He explained, getting up and moving his guitar onto his back. He walked over to her as she looked up at the poster again.

"Mine too," She declared before she noticed him. Instantly, she got nervous again and began to play with the guitar pick she had picked up, almost dropping it in the process.

"You can keep it if you like," He stated, making her blush as she looked at it then at him. "I've got plenty,"

"Oh! Thanks!" She smiled as he looked at her.

"I think I better go and join the... groove you said," He stated, playfully rolling his eyes. Marinette gasped in embarrassment.

"Did I really say that?!" She gasped, her shoulders slumping. "Oh no,"

"You're a funny girl, Marinette," He stated, making her smile a little before he turned to walk out of the room. He sent a small smile in her direction and headed upstairs.

**~Back to Current Time~**

Luka opened his eyes as he came out of the memory before getting off his bed and walking over to his Jagged Stone guitar pick collection. He picked up one of them and smiled a little as he thought about Marinette. She had really changed his life since he met her and he really didn't want to lose her as a friend. He wondered if that's why he was always messing up his confessions. After all, he valued her friendship and didn't want to scare her off. Tikki flew up to his shoulder and sat on it.

"Do you feel a little better?" She asked, making him nod.

"Yeah... I'm just really nervous about the gig tonight," He muttered, making her nod.

"You'll do great," She stated, hugging his cheek. He smiled and gently patted her head with his fingertip. She giggled softly before floating down to his computer desk and did a little impression of someone head banging. "It's gonna be rock and roll!!"

"Damn right," He laughed, smiling. "But I do think that maybe I -"

"Luka!!" Marinette's voice cut him off. Tikki hid behind his computer but not before she gave an encouraging smile. He opened the door and found Marinette stood in front of it, holding a gift bag in her hands. It was the same teal blue that he had in his hair. "Y-Your mum asked me to come and get you for the show... but I was kind of hoping I could have a couple of minutes of your time before we went upstairs?"

"Sure," He smiled, letting her inside. She looked around before sitting nervously on his bed. "Are you ok?"

"Um... here!" She gasped, holding out the gift bag. He blinked but gently took it out of her hands and opened it. He took out the jacket and gasped as he looked at it. It was black and blue in coloring and similar to a biker jacket in design. There was a small snake embroided on the chest pocket and a bigger version of the snake on the back. The snake resembled a viper but was teal green and blue in color. He turned it around in his hand as he looked at it. "What do you think?"

"It's awesome, Mari," He smiled but it did look familiar to him. He just couldn't place his mind on it. "I think it's your best work yet,"

"It's nothing really... I just kind of got inspired and I really wanted to make it and I thought it would be nice to give it to you today..." She mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. "You know since we've known each other exactly one year today..."

He looked at her with surprise then he clicked why it looked familiar. It was the jacket she had designed with him in mind. The one he had seen as Anatis.

"This.... this is... for me?" He gasped, shocked.

"Oh god... you hate it, don't you?" She gasped. "I knew it wasn't- Luka?"

He just grabbed her and brought her into a hug.

"Thank you," He whispered before pulling away from her and turning it over in his hands. "This must of taken you ages, Mari and costed you so much money. Let me pay for it,"

"What?!" She gasped, holding up her hands. "No!! It's a gift, Luka. I wanted to make it for you so I'm not letting you pay for it,"

He went to argue but she glared at him so he went quiet. However, he took off his hoodie and pulled it on. He smiled as it was the perfect fit. Marinette smiled as it really suited him.

"Mari, you're the best," He grinned, making her blush. "You never cease to amaze me,"

"So you like it?" She asked nervously.

"Like it?" He gasped, grabbing his guitar. "I love it. I really think this is some of your best work,"

"Really?" She blushed, causing him to nod but then he frowned a little.

"But I didn't get you a gift," He muttered but she giggled and reached into her pocket, taking something out of it and showing him. He blinked as he realized it was the same guitar pick he let her have when they first met. "You kept it?"

"Of course," She grinned as he put the guitar on his back. "Last year, you gave me this so this year, I give you that jacket... now, come on. The groove is waiting!!"

"The groove?" He laughed as she grinned before taking his hand and leading him upstairs. Marinette instantly fluttered towards Alya, Mylene and Nino as he walked over to the stage. He began to set up his guitar as Juleka walked over to him.

"Nice jacket," She muttered, making him smile.

"Marinette made it for me," He muttered as he noticed Adrien and Kagami come on the boat. He was surprised to see they had made it but part of him was disappointed that Adrien was here. He waved at him never the less and continued to set up his set up as Kagami and Adrien greeted everyone else. Mylene made sure they got ear plugs, reassuring that they would need them before everyone took their seats. Marinette waved at him, making him smile as he finished up the checks. He looked up at his mum, who nodded before he lifted his hand and strummed the strings of his guitar, only for the sound to send a shockwave through the area. He winched as he heard the sounds of multiple car alarms and saw the look of his classmate's faces. They were in shock, apart of the rest of Kitty Section, Marinette and Mylene. "Mum! I think that was a bit loud!!"

"Nonsense, Lad!!" The Captain shouted back as they were surrounded by police cars, police boats and a couple of helicopters. She stepped out of the sound area as Office Raincomprix stepped out of his car with a megaphone. "Well... maybe just a little,"

"Mrs Anarka, are you completely out of your mind?!" He asked in the megaphone as he held up some device. Luka frowned a little as he moved over to Marinette. "I'm reading 160 decibels! That's ten times the sound of a jet engine. You just can't do this! You'll have to play something else!"

"It's the nation music festival today, officer roger!!" She shouted back, holding a walkie talkie to her mouth. Luka frowned and disconnected his guitar before walking over to where the rest were. "My crew's allowed to play whatever they want!"

"It's a music festival! Not a noise festival!!" Roger argued, making Luka and Marinette frown deeply. The same thing happened every year. "If you don't turn the volume down, I'll ban your concert altogether!"

.

"Mum, let's just turn the volume a little," Luka stated as Marinette joined him. "Then there's no problem,"

"Luka's right, Captain," She stated, nodding. "That way we can still have the concert without disturbing anyone,"

"Out of the question!!" She declared, turning to Roger. "I didn't name my gallon Liberty for nothing you know!! It's a matter of principle! Haven't you ever heard of freedom of speech, Roger?! This is me home! I do as I want!!"

Roger frowned and threw his megaphone to the side before walking onto the gangplank.

"Do you have a document stating that you are authorized to moor your houseboat in this location?!" He asked, taking out his ticket book.

"The Seine belongs to everyone!"

"You're not allowed to moor here without a parking permit... which means you can't play your concert here either. Not to mention this incredible messy deck. Public visual disturbance! You get a ticket! And this decoration! It's too decorated! Another ticket!!" He declared, handing her a ticket. Naturally, the captain ripped it up and threw the pieces in the air, laughing. "You asked for it! One more ticket for making me use to many tickets, one more for your attitude, one more because I can't sleep at night and one more because I'm sea sick! One more because I say so!!"

Luka stepped forward as the Captain began to growl and look angry. 

"Mum!" He stated, making both adults look at him. Anarka turned on her heel and walked into the bridge area of the boat as Luka sighed and walked over to Officer Roger. "I'm sorry, Officer. We'll turn down the volume and we do have a parking permit. I can go get it if you want,"

"No need, Luka," He sighed, glaring at where Anarka had gone. "Just keep it down and we won't have to come back,"

"Yes, sir," Luka sighed as the officers left. He pinched his nose and began to walk to where the captain was, only to stop as a familiar purple smog washed over the boat, transforming it. His eyes widen it disappeared, revealing a new Liberty that now resembled a pirate ship with a touch of rockstar to it. The mail sail was a skull with sunglasses on and had speakers attached to it. There were rigging attached to the side with some more speakers and the color was red.

"Raise the sails, me deckhands!" A voice shouted, making them look towards it. There stood a woman with spiky red hair and dressed in an outfit that resembled a mix between a pirate and a rockstar. "It's time to get swashbuckling in here!"

"Mom?" Juleka gasped as Luka stepped forward.

"Mum!!" He shouted, making her look at him. 

"Your mum has weighted anchor, me lad!" She growled back, drawing her sword. Luka and the rest stepped back a little as Alya took out her phone and began to film. "I am Captain Hardrock and today, Paris' timbers are about to be shivered by my cannons!"

"Mum, no! Hawkmoth is just using you!!" He argued but she completely ignored him. Instead, she changed her sword into a telescope and looked through it.

"Westward ho!!" She shouted, spinning the wheel and pointing with her sword. "Liberty! Next stop, Jagged Stone at the Eiffel tower!!"

Everyone gasped as the ship began to sail in that direction. Luka gasped as Marinette jolted forward, catching her.

"You ok?" He asked, getting a nod of her. Kagami and Adrien looked conflicted, like they were terrified but also a little excited. Rose was hugging onto Juleka and Mylene was hugging Ivan, who was holding her protectively. Nino was cowering a little as Alya filmed. However, Captain Hardrock got his attention again as she spoke.

"Soon, there will only be one concert in Paris! Only one music festival!" She declared, making him frown deeply before she looked at them. "We will destroy all the others! Now, get to your instruments, sprogs and rock those decibels!"

"Mum, please!!" Luka gasped, stepping forward. "You can't ruin the music festival!!"

"You can't force someone to listen to your music!!" Marinette gasped, stepping next to him.

"No way are we playing like this!!" Ivan declared, making the Captain frown.

"Mutiny?! On my ship?" She gasped before pointing at them. "Liberty! Seize these scallywags and throw them down into the hold!!"

Everyone gasped as chains appeared out of no way and wrapped themselves around them. Rose and Juleka were chained together, along with Nino and Alya. Mylene and Ivan were also chained together as were Adrien and Kagami. The last chains wrapped around Luka and forced him against Marinette before the floor suddenly opened, causing everyone to fall and roll into the hold. Marinette groaned as Luka tried to look around.

"Is everyone ok?" He asked as he noticed Tikki moving towards him with anyone noticing. "Ivan, Mylene? You hurt?"

"No, we're good, Luka," Ivan spoke up.

"Bit shaken up though," Mylene added in. Luka nodded.

"Jules? Rose? You two ok?"

"All good here," Rose piped up as Juleka nodded.

"Alright. Nino, Alya? You're ok right?"

"We're good, dude,"

"But I think I dropped my phone," Alya added in. "But hopefully, Anatis and Lady Noir will see it as it was live streaming,"

"Yeah... hopefully..." Luka muttered, moving so he could look at Adrien and Kagami. Tikki managed to fly over to him. He covered her by managing to lift his leg as she hid herself in his pocket. "Kagami? Adrien? Are you two fine?"

"We're good, Luka," Adrien answered as Kagami nodded. "It's kind of exciting actually... but sorry that it's your mum..."

"Anatis and Lady Noir will save her," He muttered before trying to look at Marinette. "Mari... are you ok?"

"I'm fine," She muttered but he couldn't see the blush on her face. She didn't not expect to end up chained up to one of her crushes. "Are you ok?"

"Well, I'm not injured but could be better," He admitted as he looked around, trying to work out how to get out of this but to his surprise, the chain suddenly came free. He knew it wasn't him or Tikki which meant it was Marinette. He managed to get up and helped her up as well. "Marinette, how did you do that?"

"Uh! With... this.." She stated, holding out the pick he had given her. He smiled and looked at her with amazement.

"You're really amazing, Marinette," He stated. "A real magician,"

"R-Really?" She gasped, blushing as he nodded. Alya cleared her voice as the two of them stared at each other.

"Yo, some of us are still tied up here," She stated, causing the two of them to gasp as they realized everyone was looking towards them. Luka rubbed the back of his neck and Marinette smiled nervously as Alya smirked, clearly amused. However, her expression changed as she heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs. "Marinette! She's coming!!"

Luka grabbed her hand as Captain Hardrock entered in the room.

"We'll come back, I promise!!" She gasped as the two of them ran through the next door. Luka locked it and used his guitar to block it before they rushed to the back where his room was. He opened the porthole as they heard the door been kicked down. Marinette bit her lip as he suddenly moved towards the bed and pressed something, revealing a hidden draw.

"Marinette, get inside," He ordered, making her blink in surprise.

"But-"

"I'm too big to fit inside and I'll trick her into thinking you've left the ship," He explained, making her blink. "As soon as you know, you know the cost is clear. Go through the porthole and get off the ship,"

"But... you'll be captured..."

"I'll be fine... besides, Anatis and Lady Noir will save me," He muttered, even though he knew Anatis wouldn't show up just yet. It was going to be extremely hard to transform but he couldn't risk Marinette get caught. He gasped as he saw the guitar fly from the door. "Now, Marinette! We have no time to discuss this!"

She nodded and crawled inside before he closed it and got up, looking out the window.

"Run, Marinette! Go!" He shouted as Captain Hardrock entered and narrowed her eyes at him. She pointed at him with her sword.

"Seize him!!" She declared as they wrapped around him, dragging him outside. She did a quick sweep of the room and walked out, slamming the door behind her. Luka struggled against the chains as she walked over to the stairs but to his surprise and horror, the chains around him forced him to follow her, bringing upstairs. She walked back onto the deck and pointed to the main mast. The chains pulled him over and wrapped around it, trapping him there. He struggled and looked at her as she moved to the wheel.

"Mum, please!!"

"That's Captain Hardrock to you, lad and in case, you're wondering... you're live bait... did you think I forgot that you're friends with that stupid bug?" She declared, making him stare at her in surprise. "He'll come and try to rescue you, just like he did during Princess Justice's reign and when he does, I'll take those earrings of his!!"

He jumped at the sound of cannons blowing up something before Captain Hardrock took out her telescope.

"New target located!!" She declared, pointing her sword at it. "Fire at XY!!"

She smirked as her cannons fired at them before looking through her telescope again. Tikki popped her head out and gasped as she saw they were outside and in the line of sight of Captain Hardrock. There was no way she could break the lock to free Luka.

"And now! Huh?! What was that?!" She gasped as she looked at something. Luka tried to look around before looking at Tikki, who shrugged. "Liberty! Fire at Lady Noir!"

The sound of Cannon fire made Luka tried to look around as the Captain changed her telescope to her sword.

"Seize her!!" She ordered as multiple chains fired out of no where. Luka managed to look around.

"Lady Noir! Watch out!!" He shouted, which caused her to look in his direction and whack the chains with her baton. She jumped over towards Captain Hardrock, causing her own chains to wrap around her before she rushed over to Luka. She used her claws to free him and grabbed his hand. The two of them ran towards the forecastle side of the boat and hidden behind a large part of the ship as Captain Hardrock ordered her chains to free her. Lady Noir looked slightly behind it and kept her eye on her but Captain Hardrock went back to targeting musicians and concerts. Lady Noir turned back to Luka.

"Are you ok?" She whispered. He nodded. "Why did she have you there?"

"She figured I could be used as live bait and lure Anatis to her," He explained, making her frown. He noticed she looked extremely worried. "Are you ok?"

"I haven't been able to contact Anatis..." She muttered, frowning before shaking his head. "But I'm sure he's on his way,"

"Yeah..." Luka muttered before looking at where Anarka was stood. "But we can't wait for him right now. We need to get her prisoners off the ship,"

"Prisoners?" Lady Noir asked, making him nod.

"We were suppose to be putting on our own show so we invited our friends. Adrien, along with Nino, my sister, the rest of my band and a few other friends are trapped inside the hold. Marinette and I managed to get away but I got recaptured. I'm hoping Marinette got away,"

"But that means I can't use my power on the boat or they could drown..." She muttered, looking at where he was looking. 

"There's a door over there... if we could get to it..."

"We could get inside and free the prisoners..." She muttered, nodding. "But we'd still need Anatis to sort out the damn and capture the akuma... and we need to pass her..."

"Then what we need is a distraction..." Luka muttered, going into Anatis mode as he looked around. He noticed the Captain was looking through her telescope and was focused on Clara Nightingale's performance. "I could distract Captain Hardrock and then you can get to the door..."

"No!" She gasped, making him raise an eyebrow. "I mean you don't have a miraculous so you could get really badly hurt... I'll distract her... but she could still order her chains to capture you before you could get to the door... and then you'd have to find a way to break the chains..."

Luka frowned as she had a point. Not just that but Anatis needed to turn up. Looking around, he was surprised when his vision lit up. It wasn't exactly the same as his luck vision but it was still in gray tones. The side of the ship lit up in a dark gray with red spots instead the usual ladybug pattern but it was exactly what he needed.

"Maybe I should climb then," He stated, making her look at him in confusion. "The porthole to my room is on the side of the ship. I can climb down and get inside the ship..."

"That could work," She stated, making him nod but she frowned. "But how will you get down?"

"There should be netting going down," He stated, making her frown. She carefully moved over to the edge and looked over it before moving back to him. "Is there netting?"

"Yeah," She nodded, making him grin. "And it looks like there's a porthole right next to it. How did you get know that?"

"Lucky guess. It's a pirate ship after all," He stated as Captain Hardrock fired at some local gig. He frowned as she looked back over. "I'm going to need cover to get down though,"

"I'll keep her distracted," She stated, taking out her baton and going to hand it to him. "You use this to free everyone,"

"Even if I can, I don't know how to get them off the ship," He replied, making her frown. He raised a good point. "And you should keep it. I think you'll need it more then me,"

"Well... at least, it gets you away from Captain Hardrock..." She muttered, making him nod. "Ok... on the count of three, I distract her and you climb down into the ship ok?"

"Ok," He nodded as they both took a breathe.

"One... two..." She mumbled before jumping up. Luka got ready. "Three!! Aahhhh!!!"

She ran at Captain Hardrock and began to fight her, keeping the pirate's attention on her. Luka rushed over to the edge and climbed down the netting before coming to the porthole. He peered in and saw it led to his room before trying to open it. It refused to budge but Tikki flew out of his pocket and opened it, allowing him to climb inside. He quickly dusted himself down as she flew over to him. 

"Good plan, Luka," She grinned as he looked out the window.

"But it's not going to last long," He stated as he looked at her. "We need to back Lady Noir up. Tikki! Spots on!!"

He transformed into Anatis then climbed out of the porthole. He jumped down and threw his yoyo. It wrapped around one of the masses and he swung around, just as Lady Noir got her baton knocked out her hand. He landed on the deck and used his yoyo to pick up Lady Noir's baton before throwing it to her. Captain Hardrock ordered the Liberty to capture them, sending chains their way. Both of them knocked back and broke the chains as she watched. However, the sound of sirens got their attention and they saw Roger chasing after her. Captain Hardrock growled and turned to face him.

"Fire, Liberty!!" She ordered, causing cannons to knock them out of water. Lady Noir and Anatis jumped and swung off the boat to save them. He created a net from his yoyo that caught them before they landed on the ground. He lowered them down before turning to Roger.

"Office Roger, leave this akuma to us," He ordered, turning to Lady Noir. "What did I miss?"

"She's obsessed with destroying the music festival," She explained as Captain Hardrock fired at them. They used the cannons to jump across to the ship before she ordered the ship to seize them. The two of them worked to destroy the chains coming at them. "Where were you though?"

"I got caught up in my civilian form and had a hard time to find a place to transform," He explained, making her nod. "Sorry,"

"It's ok... I was just worried," She smiled as the two of them dived at Captain Hardrock. They fought against her but she dived into the rafters, laughing before ordering the Liberty to fire at Clara Nightingale. Anatis dived over to Lady Noir and blocked some chains from getting her. "But I'm glad you're here now,"

"You've held your own very well though," He smiled as he blocked a chain. "Any idea where her akuma is?"

"It's gotta be on the ship... I don't think it's on her person..." She replied, making him frown. "Either way, I can't destroy the ship as she has prisoners in the hold,"

"Then we have to stop the ship," He declared, rushing over to the wheel. He tried to turn it as Lady Noir jumped over to the sails and tried to rip it with her claws but both of them failed. "It's no good!!"

"I can't break it!!" Lady Noir gasped as she jumped down, causing Captain Hardrock to laugh.

"Liberty answers to me," She declared, pointing her sword at him. "Seize him!!"

Several chains came towards him as Lady Noir dived at her and began to fight her with her baton. Anatis jumped down and went through the door that led to the hold. He rushed down the stairs and came to where the others were. As soon as they saw him, Alya's eyes lit up.

"Anatis!!" She gasped as he took out his yoyo and destroyed the chains. "Oh thank goodness!!"

"I'm sorry that I didn't drop by sooner," He stated as he noticed Marinette wasn't there. He couldn't be certain but he could hope she had escaped. Juleka rushed over and grabbed his hand.

"Anatis! My brother!" She gasped, looking worried. "Captain Hardrock has him!!"

"It's ok, Juleka," He smiled reassuringly. "Luka is safe and off the boat,"

"And Marinette?" Alya gasped, making him look at her.

"She's safe too," He stated, even if he couldn't be certain. It wouldn't be good to panic everyone. "Is anyone hurt?"

"No, we are ok, Anatis," Kagami stated, nodding to him. The others murmured in agreement. 

"Alright," He stated before throwing up his yoyo. "Lucky charm!!"

A chain appeared out of thin air, causing him to frown as he caught it.

"Well... pliers would have been better but I'll make do," He muttered, putting it over his shoulders and face them. "Don't worry, guys. I'll find a way to get you. For now, just stay down here,"

With that, he turned on his heel and ran to the stairs before heading up to them. As soon as he exited, he saw Lady Noir had been captured and was about to have her ring, taken by her. He threw his yoyo and wrapped it around Captain Hardrock's hand, pulling her away from Lady Noir. She landed on her knees and jumped back, attacking him with her sword.

"Don't be an impatient scurvy, Anatis!" She growled as she swiped at him with her sword. He blocked her attacks with his yoyo. "You're next in line!!"

Anatis ducked and blocked as she tried to kick him, causing him to notice Officer Roger returning to help on a pedal boat. Anatis rolled his eyes as the man got closer.

"I command you to stop your acts of piracy in the name of the law!" He shouted through his megaphone, getting Captain Hardrock's attention. Anatis used the chance to jump away and free Lady Noir as she ordered the Liberty to fire at him, knocking him out of the water. The two of them hurried to the bottom of the ship and hid behind there as Captain Hardrock returned her attention to where they had been.

"En garde!" She declared but frowned when she saw they weren't there. "Where did you go?!"

She looked around as she walked across to the wheel.

"If you refuse to give me your Miraculous, my next target will be Major Bourgeois and his land-lubbering Orchestra," She declared, looking at her target with her telescope. "Liberty, next stop City Hall!!"

The cannons fired against a bridge as Anatis watched her. Lady Noir turned to him and smiled.

"Thanks for the save there," She mumbled, playing with her braid. 

"Don't sweat it, Kitten," He muttered before sighing. "But we have a problem. I couldn't get anyone off the ship and I have no idea what to do with this,"

He held up the chain and unlocked it as she frowned.

"Maybe it's telling you that me and you have great teamwork?" She asked, making him raise an eyebrow. "What? Chains symbolize unity, strength and teamwork,"

"Hmm..." He muttered as he looked from the hiding spot. The compass lit up so he looked away. A ramp leading to land also lit up, giving him an idea as he smirked. "Team work is exactly what we need. Come on, Lady Noir. We're taking the ship!!"

"Aye, aye, Captain Anatis!!" She declared, jumping up with him. 

"Ah, there you are again," Captain Hardrock rolled her eyes as she pointed her sword at them. "The time has come to send you to the bottom once and for all!!"

She jumped on the chains that headed towards them but Anatis and Lady Noir jumped on them and hopped across them. Anatis grinned at Lady Noir and threw one of the ends towards as Captain Hardrock jumped at them with her sword in her hands. Lady Noir caught the end and jumped to another chain as their chain wrapped around the Captain's waist. The two heroes pulled her towards the compass and trapped her around, locking the chain in place as she cried out.

"No!! Get away from the compass!!" She shouted as the ship moved to the side and headed towards the ramp.

"Hold on!!" Anatis shouted as he grabbed the side of the wheel. Lady Noir nodded and grabbed onto the other side as the boat met the ramp, flying into the air. The two heroes gasped as it landed on the ground, causing Lady Noir to lung forward and land on top of Anatis. She gasped and quickly got off him as the boat came to a stop then tipped to it's side. Fortunately, it wasn't enough to cause them to fall off. "Lady Noir!!"

"Cataclysm!!" She shouted, summoning the dark energy into her hand before she slammed it onto the compass. Rust started to spread across the entire boat and then it turned into dust, revealing a very confused crew. "Everyone ok?!"

Everyone nodded but Lady Noir gasped as she saw Luka wasn't there but before she could mention it, the akuma escaped from the rust and began to flutter away. Anatis captured it with his yoyo and released the purified butterfly. Lady Noir went to say something but Captain Hardrock turned back into Anarka. She looked around confused.

"What happened?" She asked with confusion. Anatis walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Anatis? Oh no... was I akumatized?"

"Yes but everything is ok now," He stated as Lady Noir nodded as both of their miraculous beeped. 

"Uh! I better go!!" Lady Noir gasped, saluting the captain before rushing off. Anatis grabbed the chain and threw it up in the air.

"Miraculous Ladybugs!!" He shouted as it burst into the magical swamp and fixed the damage. Everyone gasped as it wrapped around them, bringing them back to where the Liberty had been and fixing it. Anatis stood on top of it as everyone looked at him. "Enjoy your concert, everyone. Bug out!!"

He threw his yoyo and swung off but as soon as he was out of sight, he dropped down and dropped his transformation. He caught Tikki and went to fish a cookie for her but realized he didn't have one. However, he didn't say anything as he tried to stop himself from shaking. Tikki frowned and looked at him.

"Luka... are you ok?" She asked as he shook.

"No..." He muttered, gripping his hand into fist. She gulped a little as she had never seen Luka look so angry. He was doing everything in his power to not give in but his eyes were burning with rage and there was small droplets of blood as he dug his nails into his hand. "He's crossed a line, Tikki and I will not stand for it anymore..."

"Luka, please just calm down..." She gasped, flickering her eyes around in case of butterflies.

"Let him try," He growled, shaking. "If he does, I'll give that insane psychopath a piece of my mind and I guarantee he won't like what I have to say,"

"Maybe we should go back to the boat... Marinette should be there..." Tikki gasped, unsure how to calm him down. He looked at him before taking a deep breathe and nodded. He opened his jacket and she flew inside before he walked to the Liberty. As soon as it came into view, the rage returned. How dare Hawkmoth take advantage of his family. How dare Hawkmoth take advantage of his friends and Paris. He took a deep breathe and walked onto the boat. As soon as he did, Juleka tackled him into a hug.

"Luka! You're ok!!" She gasped as he hugged her back. "I was so scared!"

"I'm ok, sis," He smiled as the Captain walked over. "Mum... are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Lad," She smiled before raising an eyebrow. "But are you?"

"Yeah... I'm ok..." He muttered as Officer Roger came onto the boat. Both of the adults apologized to each other and tried to settle their difference. They even went ahead with the concert but Luka couldn't help but feel angry as he played. He told Rose that he didn't want to sing and if it was ok if they just did Kitty Section stuff. Sure, he wanted to sing for Marinette but not when he was pissed off and there would be other chances. Besides, he had the jacket she made him and he knew she was happy to watch him. 

**~Later that Night~**

Anatis growled as he paced across the rooftop. He was still reeling from today and the other times Hawkmoth had hurt his family. He kicked a rock as Lady Noir joined him on the roof. She frowned as he saw him pacing.

"Annie..." She started but he stopped and faced her. She almost wanted to back away. The rage in his eyes was burning and mirrored the rage she had seen in Luka earlier. Of course, both boys were close to Anarka. She was Luka's mother and Lady Noir got the feeling that Anatis saw her as a mother figure in a way. She rushed over and took his hands in hers. "Are you ok?"

"I am sick of Hawkmoth's shit," He muttered, shocking her. "He has crossed a line! It's one thing going after Paris but it's another thing going after people I think of as family!"

"Family?" She asked, making him stop and sigh.

"Anarka is the closest thing I have to a mother..." He stated. It's not like he could tell her that she was his mother. "It's like he's targeting the Couffaines and their friends. First, Marinette then Rose and Juleka and now Anarka..."

"What if Luka is next?" Lady Noir muttered, frowning. He didn't want to consider it but Hawkmoth could target him so he nodded. "We'll save him..."

"Lady Noir... Luka knows my real identity..." He started, making her gasp. "He can not be akumatized! If he is-"

"It's endgame..." She muttered. "You trust him a lot, don't you?"

"He reminds me of myself," He muttered, sighing. "And Hawkmoth... urg! He just has to be some psycho with access to the butterfly miraculous! Well, I'm done!"

"Wait... you're going to quit?" She gasped as he walked over to the edge of the building. "Please don't quit,"

"I'm not," He reassured, letting her release a breath. "C'mon, we're going to Alya!!"

With that, he jumped off the building and swung off. Lady Noir followed him but was relieved. He wasn't going to quit. The two of them landed on her window seal and knocked on the window. A few seconds later, Alya opened it and almost screamed in delight.

"Anatis! Lady Noir!!" She gasped, excitedly. "What are you doing here? Oh my god, is there an akuma?!"

"No... actually, I need you to do a video for your blog..." Anatis stated, making her gasp with excitement. "I have a message for all of Paris,"

"Oh my god!!" She gasped before grabbing her phone and inviting them in. They grabbed a seat as she started her video. "Sup, peeps. Alya here. I'm bringing you a very special message from Anatis and Lady Noir... here they are..."

"Hello, Paris," Anatis stated before he told his message. He encouraged others to be kind to each and to help find a solution to their problems. After all, Hawkmoth targeted those who were hurt and couldn't find a solution. "And finally to Hawkmoth himself.... I have a few things I want to say to but I will settle for this. You are a coward who targets vulnerable people and I will not tolerate it any longer. As of today, we are at war and if you have any decency and sense, you will surrender your miraculous. If you don't then remember this moment because I will not rest until I have recovered the butterfly miraculous and rid Paris of you and any allies you have. I don't care how long it takes. I will find you and You. Will. Fall!"

The sound of a butterfly fluttering towards them made Alya and Lady Noir gasp but Anatis didn't even look as he threw out his yoyo and caught.

"Don't even try," He growled. "If an akuma lands in any of my things, I guarantee you will not like the result, Hawkmoth because if I become an akuma, I promise that the first person I will hunt down will be you! Bug out!"

With that, he released the akuma and Alya stopped the live stream.

"Wow..." Both her and Lady Noir gasped as he took a deep breathe and smiled at them.

"I feel a lot better with that off my chest," He stated before noticing them staring. "What?"

"You're a total badass..." Lady Noir gasped.

"Yep... if I was Hawkmoth, I'd be shivering in my butterfly suit," Alya confirmed as Anatis smiled.

"We should go," He stated, walking over to the window. "Thank you for your time,"

With that, the two heroes left and Alya shivered. She almost fell sorry for Hawkmoth. Almost.


	28. Zombizou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis and Lady Noir find themselves facing a zombie horde after Miss Bustier is akumatized

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, this was fun to write. So the next two chapters are going to be Style Queen and Queen Wasp. I'm looking very forward to doing these as they will set Chloe properly onto the redemption path, even though it has begin already. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D

"I can't believe there hasn't been an akuma for a week," Alya gasped as they walked towards the locker room. Marinette couldn't believe it either. She had been patrol with Anatis since and nothing. Not a peep. Anatis seemed to relax a bit more since Captain Hardrock but they were openly discussing possibility of who Hawkmoth was and what his goal was. Sure, they knew he wanted their miraculous but they had been discussing why. They had theorized world domination, resurrection of a dead loved one, vengeance, acceptance, fear and romance. All the usual motives for been a villain and nothing had gotten them any closer to solving who he was. The suspect list was just as big too. Gabriel Agreste was still on it but so was the Mayor, Mr Damocles and a number of other people. She had pointed out that some of them had been akumatized but Anatis stated that it was possible that Hawkmoth would be willing to akumatize himself if the need came about. She had to agree with it. "I think Anatis scared him with that rant,"

"Yeah. I saw it," She muttered, nodding. "He seemed extremely angry,"

"Oh! He was! So angry that Hawkmoth actually tried to sent out an akuma!" Alya gasped, making Marinette gasp in fake shock. Of course, she knew this as she was there but Alya's story was bringing in other people. "I actually thought he was going to become an akuma but then bam! He threw his yoyo and caught without evening looking!! And then he threatened Hawkmoth declaring that if he ever was going to become an akuma, the first person he would target would be Hawkmoth!! It was so wild!!"

"No wonder why Hawkmoth has been extra quiet," Kim chimed in, getting a nod of everyone as Max pushed up his glasses.

"Let's hope he can stay quiet for today as well," He stated, getting a nod of people. "I'd hate for Miss Bustier's birthday to be ruined by an akuma,"

"Oh, yeah. That would be awful," Marinette gasped, making everyone nod in agreement. She might not necessarily like the way Miss Bustier had been recently but she was still a kind and gentle woman. She deserved a good birthday. "So what has everyone got here?"

"I painted her as a superhero," Nathaniel stated, holding up the picture. He got oooos and ahhhs from the class, making him blush a little. "Because she's always there for us,"

"I'm giving her a lock of my hair," Mylene stated. "I find her breathing excises really helpful. They help me not to be afraid of akumas,"

"I'm giving her a scrape book," Rose chimed in, getting nods of everyone. "I took inspirations from the excise she gets us to do every morning. Don't you think it's so nice to start a new day with kind words to each other,"

Everyone mumbled in agreement as Marinette sighed. She kind of felt bad. She hadn't really put much effort into her present this year as she felt like Miss Bustier wasn't so nice to her, especially with the whole Lila incident but still she tried to make something nice. She sighed a little as she felt like her present sucked compared to everyone else's. Alya smiled at her and gave her a few encouraging words as Adrien faced her. He smiled and walked over as the other students surrounded her.

"How about you, Marinette?" He asked, making her blush as he looked at her. "I'm sure you've come up with something awesome as usual,"

"Me? Uh... it's nearly roughing at all!" She gasped, hiding the box behind her back before realizing what she said. "Ah... I mean it's really nothing at all,"

She moved the box in front of her and opened it, showing them. Everyone gasped in awe and amazement as they took the gift. It was a simple make up bag with an inscription on it. 

"If we wish to change the world, we must all learn to love each other," She read out loud, making everyone nod in awe. No one saw the slight frown on her face as she read it out loud. She wasn't sure she believed in those words anymore. Not since last year and Lila but she still thought they sounded nice and in a strange kind of way, she did hope they could be true. "That's one of the first things Miss Bustier taught us when we first met her at school. I always keep it in mind,"

"Awww," Everyone gasped, making her smile a little. Maybe those words could be true. She opened it and took out the lip balm she also added.

"I also added this tube of lip balm," She stated, holding it up. "Miss Bustier's favorite color,"

"Come to think of it, Miss Bustier is probably the reason why we all get on so awesomely," Alya piped in but a little voice in Marinette's mind whispered her doubts. She didn't voice them though.

"I'm so lucky to get a teacher like her for my first year in school," Adrien stated before turning around to face Chloe. "How about you, Chloe? What's your present?"

"Uh," She stated, looking around as everyone stared at her. Marinette frowned as she realized. Once again, Chloe had forgotten. No surprise really.

"Nothing," She stated as Chloe glared at her. "Just like every year since Kindergarten,"

"It's not her fault, ok?" Sabrina gasped, moving in front of her as she glared daggers at Marinette. "Chloe just doesn't like birthdays. She never remembers them, just like her mum,"

"Yeah, well, you don't have to tell them my life story either," Chloe declared, placing her hand on Sabrina's shoulder before pulling her back and walking forward. "Anyway, all that stuff about compliments and love? Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

"This girl's got no heart," Marinette whispered to Alya as she glared at Chloe.

"Uh, of course I have a heart!" Chloe declared, glaring at her. "Daddy will even buy me a second one, if I want,"

Marinette went to argue but the bell rang, causing her to let it go. She put her present in her locker and walked out of the locker room with Alya. She smiled as she saw Luka heading towards his lesson before waving at him. He looked over and smiled, waving back before the two of them went their own ways. She grabbed a seat with Alya and took out her books as Chloe strolled in with Sabrina and took their seats. Marinette ignored as she sneered at her before cracking on with the lesson. It passed by quickly and soon the bell for lunch rang. She joined Alya and Nino as they headed to the canteen. She saw Luka sat at a table with the rest of Kitty Section, hunched over a note pad as he scribbled away. Smiling to herself, she grabbed her lunch and moved over to him, taking the seat next to him. He briefly looked up and smiled before continuing as she ate her food.

"You writing a new song?" She asked as he looked up and grabbed his drink. He took a quick swig before placing it back down and nodding. 

"Got hit by inspiration during maths," He muttered, picking up his sandwich and taking a bite out of it. "How's your day been?"

"It's been good so far," She nodded, making him smile. "Yours?"

"Same old, same old," He muttered as she glanced at his notepad. "Wanna read it?"

"Oh, I can't read music," She gasped, holding up her hands but Luka chuckled a little.

"You'll be able to read this," He stated, sliding it to her. She picked it up and was surprised to see that it was lyrics, not musical scores. Her eyes widen as she read through them, taking in the lyrics. The song spoke of an extraordinary girl who had change the singer's life. She felt a blush on her cheeks form as she continued to read. Almost instantly, she knew that the song would be a success if Luka ever decided to release it. It was beautiful and sincere, just like him. She gently slid it back to him and smiled. "What do you think?"

"That's really beautiful, Luka," She smiled. "I had no idea you could write lyrics like that,"

"I'm not very good at it," He mumbled, shyly but she snorted.

"Yeah, right," She gasped, making him raise an eyebrow. "Luka, you're really talented,"

"T-Thanks," He muttered, blushing a little. The rest of their lunch was spend talking and laughing with the other students and then the bell went, signaling the next lesson which was Miss Bustier's. Alya was very excited along with the rest of the class as they headed to her classroom but Marinette felt awkward. A year ago, she thought Miss Bustier was the best teacher in the world but Hawkmoth and Lila weren't around then and she hadn't been akumatized into Princess Justice. She thought Miss Bustier was trying to teach her students to love and care for each other but now it just seemed like Miss Bustier didn't want to face any drama in her class and instead pushed her responsibilities onto her students but she still wanted the woman to have a nice birthday. Everyone deserved a nice birthday after all. She smiled at Alya as they walked into the classroom and placed their presents on the desk before taking their seats. Once everyone was seated, they all wished her a happy birthday.

"Oh, you're all so sweet," She gasped, wiping a tear from her eyes as she looked at all of them. She turned and picked up the first present near her, which happened to be Marinette's. Alya grinned at her before looking at Miss Bustier.

"Marinette made that one," She declared, causing her to blush a little. Miss Bustier opened the box and took out the present but frowned as she saw it. Marinette rushed to her feet and moved over to her, taking the make up bag from the teacher. To her horror, someone had drawn a badly done picture of her and scribbled out the quote. She turned to Chloe, who was looking at her nails.

"I know you were the one who did this, Chloé Bourgeois," She gasped, angrily. Chloé didn't bother to even deny it as the class gasped in shock. She just smirked like she was proud. Max took out his phone and calculated the chances of it been her.

"A 99.56% certainty," He declared, glaring at her.

"So uncool, Chloé," Alya snapped, also glaring at her. In fact, the whole class was staring daggers at her. 

"Seriously lame," Marinette sighed as she joined in with the glares. Sure, she might not be on the same level as she was when she first met Miss Bustier but that didn't mean she wanted the present destroyed. Not just that but she had made it herself. It might not be as complicated as her usual projects but it still took time and money. Miss Bustier stepped forward and addressed the class.

"Calm down, we don't want to get upset on my birthday," She stated, moving her hands before she turned to Marinette and took the bag from her hands. "Well, I think this present is wonderful. It will be my new cosmetic bag, then I'll be able to think of both of you every time I use it,"

"What?" Marinette gasped. Once again, Miss Bustier refused to punish a wrong-doer. "You're not going to let her get away with this?!"

"That girl is worst then Hawkmoth!" Alya added in, making Marinette feel a little grateful. She has her back for this case.

"At least, half the city has gotten akumatized because of her!" Alix added in as the class mumbled in agreement but Miss Bustier clapped her hands to get their attention.

"Students, please. Calm down now," She stated, looking at them. "The class room is not a place for insults and defamation! Marinette, would you come with me please?"

"W-what?" Marinette gasped as Miss Bustier walked over to the door. She blinked as several thoughts ran through her head. Why was she been blamed? Why wasn't Chloe been told off? She saw Alya giving her a look of sympathy as Miss Bustier opened the door.

"Alya, I'm relying on you to make sure things don't get out of hand while we're gone," She stated as Marinette walked over to the door with her shoulders hunched. Miss Bustier followed her outside and closed the door behind them before turning to Marinette.

"Miss Bustier, this is so not fair!" She gasped, looking at the teacher. "It's Chloe pulling another Chloe and I'm the one who's getting in trouble?!"

"Of course, you're not in trouble. Don't worry," She smiled, placing her hand on her shoulder and kneeling down a little. Marinette frowned a little but decided to hear her out. "As the class representative, I want you to set a good example to your classmates. Don't give into feelings of anger. Try to forgive Chloe instead,"

"But I've tried that, Miss Bustier and she always bullies me," Marinette gasped, making the teacher frown. "Why does she always get away with it?! She tried to frame me for calling the fire department, laughs at my clothes and constantly hurts other people. She had Sabrina lock Juleka in the bathroom just because she was placed next to Adrien for the group photo. Not to mention that she teased Mylene so much, she cried in the girls' bathroom, torn Rose's letter to Prince Ali up and humiliated Kim on Valentine's day. She is responsible for breaking Alix' watch and got Alya suspended. I don't get it. Chloe is the meanest person I know,"

"Come on. There are much worst people in Paris then Chloé Bourgeois," She stated, making Marinette sigh. "I'm sure people like Chloé are capable of great things. The problem is, they only think of themselves. They don't understand the meaning of love, and we can't force them to change,"

Marinette frowned deeply as she listened.

"But perhaps we can show them by setting a good example," Miss Bustier smiled. "That's why Marinettes are so important in today's world; because they have a lot of love to give. I'm counting on you,"

"So I'm suppose to just accept that she's a bad person and let her get away with it?" Marinette questioned, making the teacher frown.

"That's not what I said,"

"But you just said we can't change them and that I should be a good example but what about Chloe's behavior? Isn't a teacher's job to correct behavior like that? Or are afraid that she'll call her father?"

"Marinette!" Miss Bustier gasped, shocked by her student's attitude. "What's with this attitude? This isn't like you at all,"

"I'm sick of been a victim and been blamed for it," Marinette gasped, tears in her eyes. "A year ago, I thought you were the best teacher in the world and would have agreed with you but then Hawkmoth and Lila happened. You didn't ask for my side when she framed me. No one checked the CCTV. You took her side and allowed Mr Damocles to expel me in front of everyone and now you're taking the bully's side again. You tell me I need to be a good example but what about you? You're the teacher but you don't you care about my mental health or any of my classmates. I'm sorry, Miss Bustier but this isn't fair,"

"Marinette, of course you matter," She stated but her eyes went wide and she grabbed Marinette in a protective way. "An akuma! Oh no!! Go away!!"

She gasped, trying to swipe at it and shoo it away while keeping it away from Marinette. 

"I won't let you evilize one of my students!" She gasped, panic clear in her voice as she continued to swipe at it. "No, no!"

She threw her cosmetic bag at it and placed her arms around Marinette protectively but unfortunately for her, the akuma went into the lip balm. She gasped and let go of Marinette as she gripped her head. Marinette turned around and faced her.

"Don't give up!" She gasped. She may be annoyed at the woman but she didn't want her to be akumatized. "Think only positive thoughts!!"

A purple butterfly shaped mask appeared around her eyes as she tried to resist.

"I am not going to listen to you!!" She declared, shaking her head. "You can't force me to do evil!!"

"Miss Bustier, please! Breath deeply and focus!!" Marinette gasped, hoping to get through to her. Miss Bustier gasped and let go of her head, allowing her arms to fall to the side as she looked down. Marinette gasped and covered her mouth as she realized Hawkmoth had won the internal struggle. Turning on her heel, she ran down the stairs and across the courtyard until she came to the locker room. She pushed open the door and shut it as Plagg flew out of her purse. "Plagg, we need to transform. Hawkmoth is back and he's taken Miss Bustier as an akuma,"

"Aww, man," The black cat sighed. "I was enjoying the peace,"

"Me too.... Plagg, claws out!" She declared, holding out her hand. Plagg yelled out as he was sucked into her ring before she spun round and held up her hand. The ring charged up then she swiped her hand over her face, creating her mask and transforming her hair into the long braid. She swiped her other hand over her hair, creating the cat ears before throwing her right arm out as the green energy spreaded over it, creating her customer. She spun around and swiped her hands like claws once her outfit was done before running out of the locker room. She jumped up to her classroom and burst in as Miss Bustier, in her akuma form, attempted to blow a kiss at the class. Lady Noir dived in front of them and blocked it by spinning her baton.

"Please, Miss Bustier!!" Lady Noir gasped, frowning. "You've gotta snap out of it!!"

"I'm not Miss Bustier anymore!!" She shouted, charging at Lady Noir who blocked her attack with her baton. "I'm Zombizou!!"

She went to attack Lady Noir again but she knocked her back with her baton before charging at her as the class escaped, clearly freaked out. Zombizou tried to blow more kisses at her but she used her baton to block then tried to hit her with it. However, Zombizou jumped away and landed on the desks, laughing. Lady Noir jumped across the desks and tried to hit her but Zombizou may a grab for baton and tried to kiss her. Knocking her back, Lady Noir jumped away and landed on the teacher's desk, readying her baton. The door burst open, getting her attention as Ivan, Mylene and Sabrina came in, trying to kiss her as well. She dived across the class, causing them to chase her as Zombizou headed to the doorway.

"I'll leave her in your hands, my lovelies!" She declared, skipping out as they tried to grab and kiss Lady Noir. She knocked them back and grabbed a tape holder before smirking and charging at them. She managed to shove them into the desk and taped them there before rushing out of the class. She gasped as she saw that the other students were now kissing zombies themselves. They noticed her and charged at her, causing her to knock them back with her baton before she ran towards the stairs. One of the students dived towards her but before she could get kissed, a hand wrapped itself around her wrist and she was yanked into a spare classroom before the door was slammed shut. She blinked as she saw Luka leaning against the door, keeping it closed and Kagami stood in front of her with her arms crossed. 

"Did they kiss you?" She asked in a stern voice as Lady Noir got back up.

"No. Either of you been kissed?"

"Not yet," Luka replied, frowning. "But we can't hide in here forever. They'll break in at some point,"

"A good point... plus I need to find Chloé Bourgeois," Lady Noir muttered, frowning. Luka and Kagami looked at her as she tried to think. "The akuma... Zombizou is after her,"

"What did that brat do this time?" Kagami asked, looking annoyed.

"She vandalized a present intended for Miss Bustier," Lady Noir muttered. "Point is if I can find her before Zombizou does, I can use her-"

"As bait," Luka concluded, causing Lady Noir to nod. 

"Then what are we waiting?" Kagami asked, shocking the superhero. "Let's go and find her,"

"You two should stay here,"

"No way, we have a better chance of survival if we stick with you," Kagami declared as Luka sighed.

"She's right," He muttered, nodding. "But we'll be careful,"

"Alright," Lady Noir muttered, grabbing a stapler from the table and walking over to the window. "I'm going to go onto the roof and throw this. As soon as the coast is clear, head to the basement. We'll check there first," 

"Alright," The two of them agreed before she climbed onto the roof and threw it. The zombies instantly rushed over to the source of the noise, allowing Luka and Kagami to sneak out of the classroom and head to the basement. Lady Noir joined them as they headed inside and checked. They only found zombies in there and rushed out, locking the door behind them. They headed to the canteen next. Once again, they had to rush out and trap the zombies inside. They began to head towards the last place they hadn't looked when Luka stumbled, making Lady Noir and Kagami gasp. Lady Noir rushed over to him as he leaned against the wall.

"Luka?" She gasped, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"I d-don't feel v-very w-well," He muttered with short breathes, causing both girls to gasp. "I-it's really warm..."

"He must have been kissed," Kagami muttered, frowning as Lady Noir gasped. "We'll have to leave him and continue with the plan,"

"We can't leave him," Lady Noir gasped. "M-Maybe he's just really warm? I mean we have been running around. That's it, isn't it Luka? Luka?"

"Kissy boo," He muttered, causing Kagami to grab Lady Noir and run away from him. They came to the stairs and hid underneath as Lady Noir gasped.

"Are you ok?" Kagami asked.

"H-he got kissed... god, this is all my fault. I shouldn't-"

"Lady Noir, none of this is your fault and Anatis will fix it," Kagami declared, making Lady Noir look at her with awe. "But right now, we need to focus on finding Chloe and anyone else who hasn't been kissed yet. I'm sure there are others and they're probably freaked out so seeing a hero will help them feel calmer,"

"You're right," Lady Noir smiled. "Anatis will be here soon and we'll be able to save everyone... thank you, Kagami,"

"No need to thank me, Lady Noir," She smiled before looking towards the locker room. "The one place we haven't checked yet,"

"If Chloe is still here, she'll be in there," Lady Noir nodded before the two girls began to sneak over to the locker room. Lady Noir looked over and noticed Anatis slipping by the zombies on the other side. Relief flooded through her and she signaled him, causing him to see her. She pointed towards the locker room and got a thumbs up from him before they sneaked to the door and slid inside. Been the last one in, Anatis quietly closed the door as Lady Noir looked around with Kagami. "Anyone in here?"

"Lady Noir!" A voice gasped as she felt someone go to touch her. Instantly, she reacted, yanking the person over her shoulder and slamming them into the locker before gasping as she saw it was Chloe. She gasped as Anatis laughed a little. "Sorry. Reflexives,"

"Lady Noir? Anatis?" Alya gasped as she rushed over and hugged her before hugging Anatis as well. The other students began to come out, revealing most of Miss Bustier's class. Kagami nodded to Anatis as Kim, Alix and Max looked relieved at seeing the heroes. Chloe was dusting herself down and Nino was leaning next to Alya. "I'm so glad to see you two,"

"Is everyone ok?" Lady Noir asked, getting a nod of Alya as Juleka and Rose came out of their lockers. She noticed Anatis let out a sigh of relief when he saw them.

"Yeah, I think so," Alya stated as Nino frowned and walked over to Adrien's locker. Kagami frowned deeply too as Anatis moved over.

"Uh... Adrien?" He questioned before looking at the hero. "He still hasn't come out of his locker,"

"Adrien, is everything ok?" Anatis asked, gesturing for everyone to step back. With no answer, he carefully opened the door. Adrien was looking down, making Anatis frown. He slowly looked up, revealing his eyes were pink.

"Kissy-boo!" He gasped, excited to see the hero. Anatis, however, slammed the door closed and leaned against it as the class screamed and cried.

"Oh man!" Alya gasped as the zombies began to bang on the door and windows. Anatis frowned as Adrien tried to bang on the locker. "He must of gotten kissed on the stairs when he was saving Chloe,"

"We need to head to the roof," Lady Noir gasped, getting a nod of Anatis. 

"Can I borrow your baton?" He asked. She nodded and placed it between the locker and the bench, keeping the infected Adrien inside and allowing Anatis to move. He opened the window and threw his yoyo up before helping Lady Noir onto the roof. Once she was up there, he got the class out one by one until only Kagami remained. She, however, didn't move. making him frown. "Kagami, come on,"

"I do not wish to leave Adrien," She stated, looking at Anatis. "And I know you'll fix all of this so I'm staying here,"

"Kagami-"

"He's my partner, Anatis..." She stated before grabbing Lady Noir's baton and throwing to him. He caught it, frowning. He was tempted to argue with her but the look in her eyes told him it was pointless. "I won't leave him,"

With the baton no longer trapping him inside, the door burst open and Adrien dived on her, kissing her on the cheek. Anatis frowned but turned away and climbed onto the roof as the rest of the zombies broke in. He frowned and walked over to Lady Noir, handing her the baton. She thanked him but frowned when she saw Kagami wasn't there.

"Where's Kagami?" She asked, making him sigh.

"She stayed with Adrien," He frowned before taking out his phone and going onto the news site. He needed to know how bad it was. Lady Noir frowned and stood next to him as he played a video on the news channel. 

"Yet again, it seems like the citizens of Paris are in great danger," Nadja stated as she looked into the camera. Anatis frowned as the scene swapped to a subway camera. It showed a train pulling into the station but as soon as the door opened, zombies jumped on normal citizens, kissing them and turning them. The scene switched back to Nadja. "Hordes of kissing zombies are spreading throughout Paris. Let's go over to our mayor, Mr Bourgeois... live from City Hall,"

"We advise all Parisians to remain inside at this time," Mr Bourgeois declared as the scene switched to him. However, he was knocked down as Officer Roger dived at him, kissing him, causing him to shout. The camera went fuzzy, returning back to the studio.

"Mr Mayor?" Nadja gasped, confused as Chloe rushed over to the two heroes.

"Daddy?!" She gasped, looking at the screen as Nadja began to panic and try to swat something away.

"Looks like we're having slight technical issues- ah..." She gasped as it landed on her cheek. Instantly, she became like the other zombies as Zombizou walked onto the screen.

"I took care of your father, Chloe! Show yourself!!" She declared, causing her to scream and rush off. Anatis frowned, watching her before looking back at the screen. "Then Anatis and Lady Noir, I'm coming for you,"

She kissed the screen before stepping back and placing her hand on Nadja, causing her to look up at the camera. Anatis and Lady Noir grimaced as she looked completely out it and her eyes were bright pink.

"Unless, of course, my sweethearts get hold of you first," Zombizou stated, gesturing towards her. "Because very soon, the whole city will be hot on your heels!!"

The two heroes looked at each other as Zombizou laughed evilly before Anatis switched it off.

"Chloe! Huh! Always Chloe!!" Alix gasped in an angry voice as she stormed over to her. Chloe backed away, heading towards the edge of the building. Anatis frowned as the rest of the class surrounded her. "You only ever think of yourself!"

"I don't know why we don't just give them what they want!" Alya added in as the rest of the class nodded.

"Yeah, good idea," Nino piped up, making the heroes frown.

"Is it my fault if I'm better then all of you?" Chloe asked, pointing to herself. Anatis rolled his eyes as Lady Noir stepped forward. The class looked ready to push her.

"Sorry to disappoint you guys but Chloe doesn't deserved to get hit more then you," Lady Noir declared as Anatis nodded.

"And we need her as bait to lure Zombizou when the time is right," He added in as Lady Noir smirked.

"Thanks?" Chloe stated, confused as everyone looked at her. Rose gasped and pointed towards the edge of the building.

"They're coming!!" She gasped, making the heroes frown.

"We have to evacuate," Anatis muttered as Lady Noir gently hit his arm. He looked over at her and smiled as she pointed towards a bus.

"Think you can drive it?"

"Shouldn't be too hard right?" He replied. "Unless you can drive?"

"I haven't got my license yet," She grinned before jumping down and spinning her baton to fly over to it. Once she landed on it, she extended her baton so it was stretched between the school and the building behind the bus. With that done, Anatis took off his belt and wrapped it around Rose's waist before helping her onto the pole. He slid her down towards Lady Noir, who caught her and helped her into the bus before throwing him his belt back. Juleka was next, followed by Alya but one of the windows burst open, causing Anatis to use his yoyo to hold back the zombies.

"Hurry up," He declared as Nino caught the belt and slid down next. Kim grabbed the bar as zombies began to climb on the roof. Anatis gasped as they ran towards Chloe but Max jumped in front of her, taking the hits instead. Kim gasped and called out his name before rushing over to Chloe as Anatis tried to hold back the zombies trapped behind his yoyo.

"Play the hero as much as you like, Kim, but you won't be getting a kiss out of _me_ ," Chloe declared as he helped on her onto the baton, making him frown.

"Just go, before I change my mind," He declared, pushing her down the baton but as soon as he did, Max and the other zombies jumped on him. Anatis gasped and pulled back his yoyo before wrapping it around Kim's waist and pulling him to him before jumping up to the higher part of the roof.

"Kim... that was really brave of you," Anatis stated.

"Take care of Chloe," Kim stated, looking at the hero. "Besides, you'll save all of us like you always do.... right?"

"I will... I promise," Anatis declared before noticing Rose trying to carry Chloe to the bus. Lady Noir was trying to distract the zombies to give her a chance but one of them grabbed her leg, causing her to cry out. Anatis got up and dived off the building before wrapping his yoyo around something and swinging downwards. He grabbed Rose and Chloe, knocking the zombie off them before landing on the bus and getting them inside. Lady Noir jumped across to the bus, grabbing his belt as she did and handed it to him.

"We need to go now," She gasped as he put it back on. He looked back at the roof as she climbed inside the bus, frowning as he saw Max and Kim before he climbed inside. He rushed over to the driver's seat and started the bus, driving it as best he could. It would jolt as he did but he kept going as Lady Noir leaned next to him. Rose and Juleka were at the back of the bus with each other. Juleka was comforting her as she shook. Alix was sat on one of the seats as Chloe sat near by, holding her ankle. Nino and Alya were stood by the heroes hugging each other. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," He nodded as they drove. "Are you?"

"As good as I can be," She muttered, playing with her braid. "Feels like I'm in a horror movie,"

"Not a fan then?" He asked, causing her to shake her head. "Me neither. I always preferred comedies,"

"Y-yeah... that and action," Lady Noir muttered. "So what's the plan?"

"We need to get somewhere that will make it harder for the zombies to reach us," He muttered as he saw the Eiffel tower. "Let's take Chloe to the Eiffel tower... there won't be that many zombies there,"

"And less places for the rest of them to hide," Lady Noir nodded before frowning. "But less places for us as well,"

"True but it will cause Zombizou to come after us in person," He pointed out, making her nod in agreement. However, Juleka suddenly cried out, causing them to gasp. Anatis looked back and saw Rose diving towards Alix. "Noir! Grab the wheel!"

She nodded and switched places with him, allowing him to throw his yoyo and protect the others but he trapped Alix on the other side. She turned and faced him.

"I totally trust you, Anatis!" She gasped, making him frown as Chloe huffed.

"People need to stop invading my person space," She gasped, annoyed. Anatis rolled his eyes and bit his tongue as Lady Noir kept driving. She sped up, turning the corner as Alix, Rose and Juleka tried to get to the others. Anatis did his best to hold them back as they pulled up, under the tower. Lady Noir picked up Chloe and turned to Nino and Alya.

"Stay together and follow me!" She gasped, running off the bus and straight into the tower. Nino and Alya followed her before Anatis freed his yoyo and pressed the button to close the doors. He dived through them as they closed, trapping Alix, Rose and Juleka inside before he ran over and joined the others. Nino slammed the door closed and tried to hold it close.

"Nino, quick... the vending machine!" Anatis declared as he pushed it in front of the doors. "Everybody, inside the elevator!"

"Faster, faster!" Alya gasped as she repeatedly pressed the button. However, zombies jumped on her as soon as the doors opened. Anatis and Nino rushed over as Lady Noir gasped and dropped Chloe, calling out her name. They removed the zombies and pinned them down but it was too late. She had already been kissed. 

"Oh, no," Nino gasped as Lady Noir knelt down next to her. 

"Uh! There is nothing you can do for her," Chloe gasped, crossing her arms. Anatis glared at her but picked her up and stepped inside the elevator as Lady Noir looked at Alya.

"She's right, you know," Alya mumbled, sighing. "Never thought I'd say that,"

"Hey!!" Chloe gasped as Alya hugged Lady Noir.

"Go. Someone has to help bug boy fix everything," She smiled. Lady Noir got up and stepped in the elevator before holding her hand out to Nino,

"Nino?" She whispered but he didn't take it. He simply titled his hat as the door closed. "Nino!!"

She gasped as it began to move up before punching the door. 

"Kitten..." Anatis muttered, frowning as she looked down. "I'm going to fix this. I promise... it will be ok,"

"I guess only the best remain," Chloe gasped, making both heroes frown before Lady Noir turned to Anatis.

"I'll take her," She stated, holding out her arms. "You'll need to summon your lucky charm,"

"Are you sure?" Anatis asked but Lady Noir nodded and took her out of his arms as the lift came to the stop. They ran towards the door. "Ok, straight ahead!! To Gustave Eiffel's office!"

They pushed it open and ran towards it but a horde of zombies charged at them. Anatis dived out of the way but they aimed at Lady Noir and Chloe.

"Anatis! Catch!" Lady Noir shouted, throwing Chloe to him. He caught and ran to the office door. He kicked it open and shoved her inside before slamming it shut. There was no way he was leaving his partner and best friend. He ran back over and gasped as he found her, trying to hold back the zombies but was covered in kisses. 

"Lady Noir!" He gasped, rushing over to her. 

"I'm just gonna chill her," She grinned as he gently cupped her face, looking sad. "Hey, don't be sad now ok? I'll be fine,"

"No... I won't leave you,"

"You have to," She gasped, holding them back before she looked at him. "Annie, you're the only one who can fix this for us so go and save the day, bug boy. I'm counting on you,"

She winked as if nothing was wrong. Anatis gently pulled away and rushed back to the door before opening it and slamming it shut. He leaned against it a little before turning back to where Chloe should be, only he couldn't see her.

"Chloe?" He asked, looking around before noticing her under the table. She was hugging her knees. He knelt down and looked at her.

"You must be so disappointed with me," She muttered. "But at least I won't get in your way now..."

"Chloe," He muttered but before he could continued, they both heard Zombizou laughing outside. He frowned but took a deep breathe, reminding himself that he could do this. He fought several akumas alone and defeated Princess Justice by himself. She was much worst then Zombizou. He could do this.

"Hand over Chloé and your Miraculous, Anatis!" She demanded as he looked out the window. "Then I might just let you witness the final triumph of love!"

"No thanks! I'm only interested in real love!" He shouted back, taking out his yoyo and throwing it up in the air. "Lucky charm!!"

A bottle appeared out of thin air before he caught it and looked at it. Chloe came up from her hiding place and looked at it.

"Make up remover?!" She gasped, looking at him. "How are you going to save my life with that?!"

"Chloe, for once in your life... shut up!" He gasped, pinching his nose before looking around as Chloe blinked in shock. The scarf around the figure of Gustave Eiffel's neck lit up.

"Cataclysm!!" Lady Noir shouted, interrupting his luck vision as she broke into the office.

"Lady Noir!" He gasped in hope. Maybe she had an immunity to the kisses. His hope was torn from him though as she looked up and smiled, showing that her eyes were pink instead of green.

"Kiss-so," She gasped before diving at him. He dodged out of the way and grabbed the scarf as he moved past it before wrapping his feet around the pole and spinning around it as Lady Noir tried to kiss him.

"Don't worry, Kitten.. you get a kiss but first, I have a lucky charm to use," He muttered as he soaked the scarf in the make up remover before he dived down and tripped her up, causing her to fall into the wall. He began to wrap the scarf around his yoyo as Chloe hid under the table again.

"I'm sorry,"

"What?" He gasped, surprised as he continued to wrap it around his yoyo.

"This is all my fault,"

"Chloe, it's awesome that you are able to see that but now is not the time," He gasped, looking towards her as he finished the wrapping but before he could get up, Lady Noir dived towards him. He gasped, moving his arm to protect his face but she never landed on him. He looked up and blinked in surprise as he saw Chloe standing in front of him with Lady Noir holding onto her. She looked back at him and smiled.

"Save us all, Anatis," She gasped as Lady Noir kissed her cheek. Anatis got up and rushed over to where the hole was before jumping out of it and landed onto top of the office as Zombizou jumped up the railing opposite him.

"Give it up, Anatis!" She grinned, making him frown. "You've lost and you're all alone so just hand over your miraculous and accept my love!"

"This isn't true love!" He declared, throwing his yoyo at her. She moved her arms to protect her face but he wasn't aiming for that. He used the scarf and yoyo to wipe off her lipstick before catching his yoyo. She went to blow a kiss at him but gasped when she realized her lipstick was gone. She fumbled and took out her lip balm to reapply it but Anatis threw his yoyo again, wrapping it around her arms. She struggled against him but he pulled it back, stopping her from applying it before he jumped down and kicked it out of her hand, knocking her off the tower. He caught it before pulling her back up onto the tower. She blinked in surprise as he broke it in half, releasing the akuma. He took off the scarf and caught it in his yoyo before releasing the purified butterfly. He grabbed the make up bottle and threw it up in the air. "Miraculous Ladybugs!!"

Relief flooded through him as it burst into the swarm and spreaded across Paris, fixing everything. A few seconds later, the door to the office burst open and Lady Noir rushed over, throwing herself into his arms as Chloe followed.

"You did it!!" She gasped, hugging him. He smiled and hugged back before pulling away and looking at her. Her hands were resting on his upper arms and his were resting on her hips. "I mean... I knew you would... bug boy saved the day again,"

"Don't do that again," He gasped, hugging her again. "I don't want to do this alone,"

"Aww, Annie," She muttered, hugging him back. "You're not getting rid of me that easily,"

"Good," He mumbled as he hugged her before gently pulling away. "Let's never live a horror movie again,"

"Sounds good," She smiled as Zombizou turned back into Miss Bustier, who looked around confused. Lady Noir walked over and knelt down.

"Lady Noir? Anatis? What on earth?" She mumbled, looking around before her eyes widen. "The akuma overtook me... Oh no, I...I let my negative emotions get the upper hand. How terrible! ...I'm terrible....Oh god! Marinette! She was so upset and-"

"Marinette?!" Anatis gasped, making Miss Bustier nodded. "What happened?! Why was she upset?"

"Because of me," Chloe stated, making everyone look at her. She was holding her arm and looking down. "I forgot Miss Bustier's birthday again and when I saw everyone had prepared a gift for her, I totally lost it and I took it out on Marinette's gift. I ruined it and then she got in trouble because of me... I'm s-sorry..."

"Oh, Chloe... Those words are the best possible gift you could ever give me," She muttered, hugging the girl but Anatis crossed his arms, causing both the teacher and Chloe to look at him.

"Chloe.... I think it's time we had that talk..."

"Talk? What talk?" Miss Bustier asked, confused but she realized what he meant by his expression. "Anatis, Chloe doesn't need a talk. She needs a good example, like Marinette. That's all I told her when I took her out of the class. She wasn't in trouble. I was just explaining to her that people like Chloe are capable of good things and that they just need a little guidance. We shouldn't be angry with Chloe. We should forgive her instead,"

She frowned as Anatis' expression didn't change. She swallowed before continuing.

"We can't force them to change but we can offer them guidance and set good examples," She muttered, not feeling very confident as the two heroes glared at her. "You see that's why Marinettes and heroes like you two are so important in today's world; because they have a lot of love to give and-"

"So what you're saying is that despite the fact that she's done something wrong, we should just let her get away with it?" Anatis questioned as Lady Noir crossed her arms. Miss Busiter gasped and frowned

"Well, that's not what I said," She gasped.

"But you just said we can't change them and that we should be a good example," Lady Noir pointed out.

"Well, of course," She stated. "How else will she learn?"

"How about teaching her that there are consequences for her actions?" Anatis stated, making her frown. "You know like give her detention for vandalizing someone else's property or getting her to pay back Marinette for the materials. Isn't that what you're suppose to do? I'm sure that it's a teacher's job to correct behavior like that... was I mistaken, Lady Noir?"

"No, you weren't," Lady Noir gasped, holding out her fist. Anatis tapped against it lightly. "Clearly, you're not doing your job,"

"How dare you!" Miss Bustier gasped.

"How dare us?!" Anatis stated, stepping forward. "No! How dare you! Just like Mr Damocles, you are creating an environment for akumas and you're too blind to see it! Was that akuma even meant for you originally?! Did it ever occur to you that it was for Marinette?! Or how hurt your students are?! I have seen Chloe in action and my contacts in school tell me everything! She is nothing more then a spoil brat who acts the way she does because she can get away with it but you could have easily have nipped it in the bud! You could have corrected her behavior and act like an actual teacher instead of victim blaming and forcing your job onto your students! It is not down to Marinette or her classmates to set an example! It's down to you! You're the teacher and the adult! You're suppose to guide and help them grow as people but instead you force your responsibilities onto your students and allow bullies to get away with anything! Did you want a repeat of Princess Justice?! Did you not notice how almost everyone in your class has been akumatized because of Chloe?! Ivan, Mylene, Kim, Alya, Sabrina, Juleka, Rose, Nathaniel... need I go on?!"

"N-No..." Miss Bustier whispered, looking down. "I... didn't realize... I thought love could unity-"

"Oh grow up!" Anatis gasped before sighing and kneeling down. "Miss Bustier, your students rely on you to have their back and to teach them but right now, you're showing them that it's ok for bad guys to get away with stuff. You're basically saying that it's ok to let Hawkmoth do bad things because I'm here to set an example,"

"W-What?! B-But I don't think that!" She gasped, horrified.

"But that's what it looks like. In this case, the bad guy is Chloe and the hero is Marinette. You're telling the hero to ignore what the bad guy is doing and to accept it," He stated. "The only thing necessary for the triumph of evil is for good men to do nothing. If you don't correct bad behavior then you are allowing the triumph of evil and helping out Hawkmoth... do you want to help Hawkmoth?"

"No," She stated, firmly.

"Then take a good look at yourself and correct your mistakes," He stated, standing up straight. "I believe you can be a great teacher, Miss Bustier but you need to work for it,"

"I'll... I'll try my best," She nodded, taking the hand he held out. His earrings beeped as he pulled her to his feet, along with Lady Noir's rings. He turned to Chloe.

"I'll drop by the hotel tonight," He stated, making her frown but nod. "Til then... Bug out!!"

With that, the two heroes jumped off the tower and headed into the city.

**~Later That Night~**

Marinette stretched as she climbed onto the roof with a plate of cookies in case Anatis came by. After Miss Bustier came back to school, she pulled Marinette aside and apologized to her. Chloe got detention but unlike before, she accepted it with grace and even apologized to the class and Marinette. It had shocked everyone but she was able to do so. Well, as best as she could. Point is she tried and Marinette was able to accept that she didn't help and apologized to her for calling her heartless. It was uncalled for. She leaned against the rail as she heard a soft thud behind her. She turned around and smiled as Anatis took a seat at her table.

"It's been a while since you've been by,"

"Thought I'd check in on my favorite civilian," He smiled as she walked over and sat down. "I heard you were close to be akumatized again... are you ok?"

"Yeah," She smiled. "I heard you told off Miss Bustier,"

"Yeah... she's not the first teacher I've told off," He admitted, making her raise an eyebrow. "I've told of Mr Damocles as well,"

"Really?" She asked, offering him a cookie. He smiled and took one. "Why?"

"Creating an akuma breeding ground..." He muttered before biting into the cookie. "My spies reported to me about a event that led to the akuma Despair Bear. Apparently, Chloe was trying to be 'nice' to make up for something and ended up humiliating her butler,"

"Oh... yeah... she got the whole school punished for calling the fire department but didn't get punished herself because she threatened to call her father... but who told you about that?"

"Luka," He muttered, making her raise an eyebrow. "Is it really that surprising?"

"No... not really..." She muttered, thinking about it. "Is that why he decided to join the school?"

"Hmm... part of the reason," He muttered, finishing off the cookie. "You'd have to ask him about the other reasons though. I may be his friend but he still has his secrets,"

"That makes sense," She agreed, nodding. "Has he ever said anything about me?"

"Only good things," He smiled, making her blush. "He always tells me about how you inspire him and how kind you are,"

"He does?" She blushed, smiling a little. "Well, he's just as kind and amazing as I am. He's one of the sweetest people I know and he's so modest and gentle as well. He's an amazing musician as well!... Anatis, are you ok?"

"Yeah," He gasped, looking away to hide his blush. "Sounds like you like Luka a lot?"

"I do. He's great but so is Adrien..." She muttered, making him frown. Luckily, she didn't see it. "But I think Adrien might be interested in Kagami still... anyway, enough of my love life. What about yours? You made any progress with the girl you like?"

"I've tried..." He admitted. "I know she's in love with someone else but... I want to try and show her how much I love her... even if she doesn't love me..."

"I'm sure she does," She smiled. "After all, who wouldn't? You're amazing,"

"Only in the mask," He smiled a little sadly. "But thank you.... I should head home. I had to talk with Chloe before I came here and honestly, it's kind draining,"

"Oh, I get you," She smiled before packing up a couple of the cookies and handing them to him. "For you and Tikki,"

"Thank you, Marinette," He smiled, gently kissing her cheek before walking to the edge. "Good night, Princess,"


	29. Style Queen (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis finds himself facing a glitterally impossible enemy and finally meets the kwami of destruction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really fun to write. I hope you guys like it :D

"What do you think?" Marinette asked as she held up the hat. Plagg looked over at her as he threw up another piece of cheese and caught it in his mouth before swallowing.

"Can I eat it?" He asked, making her laugh.

"No, Plagg. It's a hat," She stated, laughing before her laughter stopped and her smile became a frown. Plagg looked over to where she was looking. The TV was on and Nadja Chumack was reporting the event that Marinette was attending. She was saying how the mayor and his wife was going to be attending. Marinette sighed to herself and looked down at the hat before fiddling with the feather again.

"Marinette, it's perfect the way it is," Plagg stated, folding over. "In the fact, the only way it could be more perfect is if it was made from cheese,"

"Thanks, Plagg," She smiled before sighing again. She lifted it up and looked at it. "I just feel like it's the ugliest hat in the world and Adrien is suppose to model it in front of everyone! He'll resent me for the rest of his life! I have zero talent and everyone is going to find that out tonight!!"

"I think you have a lot of talent," Plagg grinned. "Though I would have made it editable,"

"That's because you're a floating stomach," She muttered, looking down at it again. However, her phone vibrated before she could say anything. Placing the hat down, she picked it up and it was Nathalie. She answered it. "Hello?"

"Marinette, I thought I'd give you a ring to remind that you have an hour before the show starts. I recommend you leave your home now, given your track record for been late," She stated in a stern voice.

"Of course. Thank you for calling me. I'll leave my house right away," She stated, letting out a mental sigh. She has this. She can totally do this.

"Excellent. We'll see you soon," With that, Nathalie hung up. Marinette let out an actual sigh and placed the hat in the box before grabbing it and opening her purse for Plagg to fly into. With everything secured, she ran downstairs and out of her house. She had to briefly turn back to lock up but once that was done, she was on her way. Her nerves were getting to her and she didn't pay attention as she began to cross the road. She tripped and fell, dropping her hat box. She groaned in embarrassment and grabbed the hat. She began to put it back into the box, not noticing that the lights had changed or that a speeding car was coming towards her. She jumped as she heard a beep but before she could react, she felt someone pull her out of the way. Both of them trip up and landed on the sidewalk, causing her to blink and look up as her hero leaned over her.

"Hey, Ma-Ma-Marinette," Luka smiled at her before getting off her and helping her up. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"N-No... I'm ok," She gasped, blushing. She dusted herself off as he picked up her hat box and handed to her. "Uh thanks for saving me there..."

"No problem, Mari," He smiled, walking over to his bike and picking it up. "You seem distracted though. Everything ok?"

"Oh... well... I'm suppose to showcasing this hat at the Gabriel Agreste fashion show and I know everyone is going to hate because I have zero talent-" She rambled, opening the box and showing Luka the hat.

"Wow, that's awesome, Mari," He smiled, looking at it and causing her to blush. She placed the lid back on and took out her phone before Luka smiled at her as he handed her a helmet. "Need a lift?"

"That would be great," She smiled, taking the helmet. Luka carefully took her hat box and secured it on his bike before helping her onto the seat and cycling off with her. She held onto his hips as they cycled, smiling to herself. Gradually, he parked his bike outside the building where the fashion show was taking place. Marinette jumped down and took off her hat as a limbo pulled up to the red carpet. As soon as she saw who stepped out, she began to panic and almost dropped her hat box. Luka caught it and gave her a gentle smile as she muttered a thanks before he looked in the direction that she had been. He tilted his head to the side as he watched the woman insult pretty much everyone she came across. "Thanks again, Luka,"

"No problem, Marinette... but who is that woman?" He asked, pointing towards her. She gasped in surprise.

"That's Audrey Bourgeois, the head of Style Queen magazine," She gasped, holding her hat. "Oh no! I can't possibly show this. She's gonna hate my hat for sure!!"

"Hey, don't panic, Marinette," Luka smiled. "I'm sure everyone will love your hat but you better go and give it to the models. It's Adrien modelling it right?"

"Y-yeah," She nodded as Luka smiled.

"Tell him I wish him luck," He stated, getting back to his bike. "The show live streams at 4pm right?"

She nodded as he moved back over. 

"I'll be sure to watch it then," He smiled before gently leaning in and kissing her cheek. "I have to go but remember you've got this, Marinette. You're amazing,"

"T-Thanks, Luka," She smiled, making him smile back before he climbed back on his bike and cycled off. She let out a little sigh of contentment before walking over to the building. As she approached, she overheard Audrey been interviewed. She hid behind a pillar and listened as Audrey insulted Nadja Chumack then explained that Glitter was the current trend. Marinette couldn't help but frown as she listened. There was no way she could let this hat been shown. It had no glitter on it, meaning that it had zero potential. She frowned to herself as Chloe attempted to give her mum a gift but the woman couldn't even get her name right and she tried to fire her. No wonder why Chloe was a brat. Marinette frowned and turned on her heel, running out of there. There was no way she could do this. She would become the laughing stock in her school, both Adrien and Luka would realize what a loser she is and she'll never become a fashion designer.

"Where you going?" Plagg asked, making her sigh.

"Home. It was stupid to come here," She muttered, defeated. Plagg gave her a confused look. "Audrey said that glitter was the current trend but this hat has no glitter. Everyone is going to hate it,"

"Marinette? There you are," Nathalie's voice called to her, making Plagg hide in her purse once more. She tried to argue that she didn't think it was a good idea to have Adrien to model the hat but Nathalie insisted that she got to the dressing rooms. She quietly made her way into the venue but unfortunately, she lost her footing and tripped up, dropping her hat and causing it to roll over. She gasped in fear as it hit Audrey Bourgeois's foot, causing her to look down and pick it up. Marinette jumped to her feet and rushed as Audrey questioned the hat. 

"Uh!!" Marinette started but Chloe pushed closer to her.

"Um... Mum, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng, the loser," She glared before grabbing the hat from her mother's grip. "And this is a hat she made because she thinks she's a designer. Even signed it. Look,"

She turned it around, showing Marinette's embroidered signature. Fearing that Audrey Bourgeois would hate it, Marinette began to panic and waved her hand.

"Uhh! It's not me... it's another Marinette!!" She gasped, flustered. "I was just bringing it to her!!"

"Marinette, we have to go," Nathalie stated, causing Marinette to grab the hat back and follow her as she hid her face. She was so embarrassed right now. She knew the style queen hated it. She frowned to herself as Nathalie gestured to one of the changing rooms, causing Marinette to look up at it. She frowned as she read the name on the door. Adrien Agreste. Taking a deep breathe, she knocked on the door while trying to calm her nerves as it opened.

"Hello, Marinette," Adrien smiled, making her blush.

"Oh... uh... hulla," She gasped, waving before walking towards him. Once again, she lost her foot and almost fell. Adrien caught her but the hat fell and the feather fell off. "Oh... sorry!"

"No worries," Adrien smiled. They both went to pick up the hat but hit their heads against each others. Adrien laughed nervously as he said sorry before they knelt down and picked it up. Adrien frowned as he noticed the feather was missing. "Oh no. I hope it's not to hard to fix it,"

"Oh, you know, it doesn't really matter," Marinette sighed, looking at the hat with a disheartened look. "This hat is a complete failure anyway,"

"What? No, it's not," Adrien argued, offering his hand to Marinette and helping her to her feet. "Why would you say that?"

"Because," She sighed. "The Queen of Fashion, Audrey Bourgeois, saw it and hated it,"

She placed her face in her hands as she felt embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Adrien. I really messed up," She gasped, wrapping her arms around herself before looking at him sheepishly. "I'm a total no talent. Please, don't put it on,"

"Marinette, everything's going to be fine," He smiled, taking the feather from her and fixing onto the hat. "Your hat looks great. I think it's awesome and so does my father. Otherwise, he wouldn't have picked it for me. Look,"

He placed the hat on his head and began to walk up and down the changing room, like he was on the cat walk. He stopped and posed a few times as Marinette watched, feeling giddy to herself. He smiled and faced her.

"See?" He stated, smiling to reassuring her as she giggled.

"You've got that cat walk down," She smiled, making him blush and rub the back of his neck.

"Really?" He asked, causing her to nod. "Thank you,"

"Ahem," Nathalie cleared her throat, making them both look at her. "We have to go. Adrien, you're needed backstage and Marinette if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your seat,"

"O-ok," Marinette gasped, waving to Adrien before following Nathalie. By the time, they got to the seating, Chloe and her mother were making a scene. Marinette sighed as Chloe insulted her friends and family, telling them that this show was for her mother and that they should get lost. Marinette frowned deeply. She would have to report this to Anatis as he wanted to keep an eye on Chloe and her behavior. Marinette also found herself disappointed. She thought Chloe was trying to be better, especially since the Zombizou incident but apparently, she had decided to throw that progress away in order to get her mother's approval. Marinette frowned deeply. She felt sorry for the girl but that did not excuse her behavior. Marinette followed Nathalie down to the seating area as the woman approached Audrey Bourgeois.

"Mrs Bourgeois," She stated in a firm voice. The woman looked at her as Marinette frowned. She was in her seat. "Mr Agreste has reserved a seat for you,"

"Ah, finally," She gasped, getting up.

"In the second row," Nathalie stated, causing the woman to question her and recoil like she had been hit. Marinette frowned deeply. 

"My mother always sits in the front row!" Chloe gasped, just as shocked as her mother.

"Not today," Nathalie stated in a calm manner. That seemed to annoy Audrey Bourgeois more.

"This is unacceptable," The woman gasped, clearly insulted at the idea of sitting second row. Marinette couldn't see why. She would definitely have a better view in the second row and it's not like it was at the back. However, Audrey Bourgeois turned to Nathalie and pointed at her. "Gabriel can not do this to me!! I'm the one who discovered him!!"

She crossed her arms as she brought her point across.

"Without me, he'd still be drawing his unworldly designs in his dismal, cramped studio!" She declared, pointing at Nathalie again, who had a blank expression on her face. Right now, she was Marinette's hero.

"I can offer your seat to someone else if you don't want it," She stated, causing Audrey Bourgeois to recoil again.

"How dare you?!" She gasped, pointing at her for a third time. "You're fired!"

"I don't worry for you," Nathalie stated, coolly. "I work for Mr Agreste,"

"We'll see about that," She stated as she pulled out her phone. She dialed Gabriel's number and held it to her ear as she glared daggers at Nathalie. However, it went straight to voicemail, causing her to growl in frustration. However, Nathalie cocked one eyebrow up as she crossed her arms. 

"I assume from your expression that I am not fired?" She asked, making Audrey Bourgeois stamp her foot like a child.

"This is unacceptable!!" She cried out, crossing her arms. "I will not view a fashion show from the second row! Ever!!"

She glared at Nathalie before turning on her heel and rushing outside with Chloe following her. Nathalie turned to Marinette and gestured to her seat as she gave her a kind smile. Marinette thanked her and took a seat, nervously playing with her hands as she waited for the show to start. More guests filed in and with everyone seated, the light finally went down and the show began. She looked up at the DJ booth and smiled as she saw Nino DJing. Adrien had got him the gig and Marinette was happy for him. She smiled again before focusing on the stage. The first few models came out, looking amazing as usual. Mr Agreste's designs really were out this world and it filled Marinette with so much inspiration as she watched. She still couldn't believe that her hat was going to be shown on the runaway and modeled by Adrien. She took a few breathes, calming herself down as a camera filmed the audience, reminding Marinette that this was been shown live on TV. Not just that but there were loads of photographers. She really shouldn't be surprised by that as this was a fashion show by the Gabriel Agreste. She began to get nervous again as Adrien came out.

"You alright, girl?" Alya asked as her leg twitched and she bit a couple of her nails. She nodded as she was afraid her voice would fail her if she tried to answer. Adrien strutted down the run way, giving her a small smile as he walked by her, making her sigh happily before he stopped, pausing and posing for the cameras when he reached the end. However, the peace was interrupted as a suddenly cloud of golden dust appeared at the other end, revealing a golden woman with a cane as it disappeared. She had some sort of crown on her head and kind of resembled Audrey Bourgeois. Marinette realized in horror that it was and that she had been akumatized. She needed to get out of there and transform.

"A fashion show without the queen of style?! Glitterally unacceptable!!" She declared, confirming her identity before she pointed her cane towards Adrien as Tom questioned if it was suppose to happen as he had never been to a fashion show before. Naturally, Alya took out her phone and began filming as the rest of the audience began to watch with fear. Marinette frowned to herself as she attempted to find a way to sneak away. "Where's that ungrateful Gabriel Agreste?! I demand that he kneels before me!!"

"My father isn't here," Adrien declared as the photographers began to run but the 'as per usual' went unsaid.

"Well then, if fashion disaster daddy isn't here..." She grinned as she spun her staff around. "Then I'll just have to settle for Agreste Junior!!"

She pointed her staff at him and fired a golden beam at him.

"You're fired!!" She shouted as it transformed him into gold, making everyone scream.

"Adrien!!" Marinette screamed, jumping up but everyone began to panic and run out, knocking her over. She scrambled and ran with them before hiding behind one of the banners so she could transform. Plagg flew out of her bag as she held out her hand.

"Pla-" She stated but the banner she was turned into gold, making her gasp and step back. It was ripped down, revealing Style Queen, who walked towards her. Marinette instantly stepped towards Plagg, causing him to be hidden behind her so the akuma couldn't see him.

"Ah, there's the brat that took my seat," She grinned, pointing her staff at Marinette.

"Uh... Mrs Style Queen...we can talk about this," She gasped, holding up her hands but the akuma smiled cruelly.

"Oh, I don't think so," She stated before firing the golden beam at her. She failed to noticed Plagg flying away as Marinette turned to gold. "You're fired!!"

**~Meanwhile at the Liberty~**

Luka and Tikki were happily eating popcorn as they watched the live steam of the fashion show. While fashion wasn't his thing, he had to admit Gabriel Agreste had some awesome designs. Not as awesome as Marinette's of course but he was biased towards her. He smiled as Adrien came on stage, showing off Marinette's hat but before long, a new figure turned up. She was completely golden with some black detail. Definitely an akuma. Luka jumped up as he remembered that she was at the same fashion show where Marinette was.

"Tikki! Spots on!!" He shouted, transforming into Anatis before climbing out of the porthole and diving off the boat. He threw his yoyo, latching it onto the bridge as he pulled himself up before swinging through the city til he came to the venue that the show was been held in. He frowned as he saw people running out, screaming in fear and terror.; He jumped down as Marinette's parents rushed out.

"Anatis!!" Sabine shouted as he landed near them. "My daughter- she still in there,"

"Don't worry. I'll find her," He reassured. "But please get to safety,"

He threw his yoyo up and pulled himself into the roof before entering the building and landing quietly on the rafters as Style Queen threatened Chloe. Frowning to himself, he watched as Chloe used the idea of having an assistant to spare herself. He commended her on her intelligence but he looked around, noticing a number of people had been turned into golden statues. His eyes widen as he saw Adrien was one of those victims but before he could look for Marinette, a golden beam was fired at him. He dived out the way and wrapped his yoyo around another rafter and swinging onto it.

"Don't you know that polka dots are so last year, bug boy!!" Style Queen growled, shaking her head at him.

"Personally, I don't think you can beat a classic!!" He shouted back, throwing his yoyo at her but it literally went through her, catching him off guard. She took the opportunity to attack him, causing him to dodge her beam before she disappeared into a cloud of glitter then appeared in front of Adrien.

"You're a couple of sizes too small to defeat me, bug boy!" She declared, trying to attack him again. He dodged those and swung down, landing on the run way. She summoned a huge beam of energy and used it to knock him back as he tried to use his yoyo to block it before turning into a cloud of glitter again and landing closer to him before pointing her staff at him. "Time to redesign your look, bug boy!"

"Mum! I mean Style Queen!" Chloe gasped as her staff glowed, causing Style Queen to look at her. Anatis took the chance to jump away and spin his yoyo ready to attack. "If you want to find Gabriel Agreste, I know where he lives. You can take care of Anatis later. He's worthless anyway,"

To Anatis' surprise and relief, she thought about it.

"It's not a completely idiotic idea," She stated before turning into glitter again and landing in front of Adrien. She lifted her staff and slammed it onto the ground, causing Adrien to be absorbed into it before turning into glitter again and zooming over to Chloe, causing her to scream as she was lifted into the glitter and flown out of the place. Anatis rushed out as he followed them but came to a stop as he saw Marinette. 

"No," He whispered as she had been turned into gold as well. He closed his eyes and ran out, promising himself he would fix this. He threw his yoyo up and swung through the city, heading to Agreste manor. He landed on the gates as the glittery cloud burst out of the building with Chloe gasping something on the lines as not again. He sighed to himself, wishing that this akuma would just stay still before throwing his yoyo and following it through the city again. He landed carefully on the Eiffel tower and moved quietly as Style Queen used her powers to create an orb around Adrien Agreste. Chloe was sat on the floor but jumped up and rushed over to them.

"Oh!! You're not going to hurt my Adrikins, are you Mom? Uh, I mean Style Queen?!" Chloe gasped, causing Style Queen to turn around and face her before she appeared directly in front of the girl, scaring her.

"You want to join Agreste Junior, Kylie?! Uh... Chloe?!" Style Queen shouted, making Anatis frowned as he listened before she pointed her staff at Chloe, lighting it up to threat her. "Just ask and I'll fire you!"

"Uh!! No, thanks!!" Chloe gasped as she held up her arms in a protective manner before she carefully pushed the staff aside. "I'm good, you're right. We don't care about him,"

"Make yourself useful, assistant!!" Style Queen declared, pointing towards her. "Tell me if you see Anatis and Lady Noir!!"

"Yes, Style Queen!!" Chloe declared, saluting the akuma. Satisfied, Style Queen turned herself into glitter and disappeared. Anatis frowned as he could hear her shouting from the top of the Eiffel tower before he moved and looked around for Lady Noir. He frowned deeply as she wasn't here yet. As soon as her mother disappeared, Chloe turned around and began to panic. "Oh, what am I going to do?! What am I going to do?"

He frowned as he watched her to trying to hit the dome that continued Adrien.

"Oh, it isn't breaking!!" Chloe gasped, panicked as he took out his yoyo and dialed Lady Noir's baton. "Adrikins!! Wake up!!"

"Lady Noir, I don't know where you are but I need your help," He gasped, trying to keep the panic out of his voice. She was probably just caught up in her civilian form. She'll be here soon. "There's a witch of a villain running around loose and I really need you,"

"Pss!! Anatis," Chloe gasped, getting his attention as she pointed to Adrien. "Hurry up!! Adrikins is crumbling!!"

He frowned as he looked over, confirming it was true. Does that mean it was happening to all of Style Queen's victims, including Marinette? He looked back over at Chloe.

"Did you see where your mother's akuma landed?" He asked, frowning.

"It's in the rose she put on him," She gasped before looking around. "Where's Lady Noir?!"

"I wish I knew," He muttered, trying to think of a plan.

"You better come up with something fast," She gasped, looking up at him with worry. "My mother is going to see you,"

As if on que, a cloud of golden glitter landed on top of the dome and revealed Style Queen, who was glaring at Chloe.

"It's really impossible to find qualified staff these days," She stated, making Chloe slowly turn her head as she realized her mother was behind her. The fear was clear in her eyes as she waved her hands in defense. Style Queen spun her staff and pointed at her as Chloe held up her arms to protect herself. "You're fired!!"

Anatis frowned as Chloe was turned into a golden statue before Style Queen looked at him. He took out his yoyo and spun it as she glared at him.

"Anatis, hand over those awful earrings and let's get this over with!!" She shouted, firing at him. He jumped out of the way and landed on the other side of the dome, throwing his yoyo at her. Once again, it went straight through her stomach, making him frown. How can he defeat her when he can't touch her? "You still don't get it, huh, fashion victim? I am invincible!!"

She fired a beam at him, causing him to dive out of the way and try to use his yoyo as a shield as he jumped up into Eiffel tower before he hid behind a beam, taking a breathe.

"My power is only equal to my sense of fashion," She declared as he took out his yoyo. "I am invincible!!!"

"Lucky Charm!!" He shouted, throwing up his yoyo as she laughed evilly. The magic bugs summoned a mallet, making him frown as he caught it. "What am I - Whoa!!"

He just managed to dive out of the way as she fired at him repeatedly. He jumped across the metal before landing on a part of it. He hooked the mallet onto his belt as she appeared in front of him in a cloud of glitter before he threw his yoyo, trying to wrap it around her arm only for it to go through her again. She dived at him, trying to hit him with her staff as he jumped back, dodging her attacks. She managed to land a kick to his ribs, causing him to hit one of the metal rafters. She smirked as she pointed her staff at him.

"How do you expect to win, boy?! How do you expect to beat me?!" She declared as he glared at her. "You can't even touch me! I am invincible!"

"We'll see about that," He answered, getting an idea in his head before he rolled off the side as she went to fire at him. He threw his yoyo out as he fell and swung towards the city. He wasn't sure if she was following him so he swung into a subway area and ran down the stairs that led to one of the tunnels. He held his yoyo, ready to attack but she never came. He let out a sigh as his earrings beeped it's final warning. A red light engulfed him, turning him back into Luka as he caught Tikki. He pulled a cookie from his pocket and gave it to her before he ran up back up the stairs and headed out of the subway. He looked around for Style Queen then headed to Master Fu's when he couldn't see her. He grabbed the door as one of the residents left the apartments and ran upstairs to Master Fu's before knocking on the door.

"It's open," Master Fu replied from inside. Luka opened the door and walked in.

"Master Fu, Lady Noir has disappeared," He gasped as Master Fu had his back to him. "I don't think I can beat Style Queen without her. I summoned my lucky charm and it told me to come here,"

"Don't worry, Lady Noir is safe," Master Fu replied, causing Luka to let out a sigh before he looked back at the guardian.

"Then where is she?" He asked, frowning. "Why hasn't she turned up?"

"She's just lost her miraculous," Master Fu replied, shocking Luka before he frowned. "Something wrong?"

"Lady Noir is many things, Master Fu but been irresponsible isn't one of them," He stated, crossing his arms. "She would never treat her miraculous so carelessly so please don't lie to me. What really happened to her?"

"Oooh, I like him," A voice came from in front of Master Fu, making Luka raise an eyebrow as he saw a tiny black cat eating some cheese blocks. "But that moggy has got herself caught up a tree this time,"

"You must be Lady Noir's kwami," Luka mumbled as it flew over to him. "Is she ok?"

"She's safe but she got caught up in Style Queen's attack," The cat replied before looking at him. "Anyway because of that fashion freak, I'm the only one who can help you,"

"No, Plagg!!" Master Fu gasped, shocking Luka. "You're far too dangerous without an owner!!"

"Dangerous? Me?" Plagg asked as he floated over to Master Fu. "How so?"

"Does the disappearance of Atlantis ring a bell with you?" Master Fu asked, looking annoyed at the creature. Luka rose an eyebrow and crossed his arms as he watched the two.

"I had too much cheese," The cat argued.

"The leaning tower of Pisa?!"

"I didn't see it!!"

"Dinosaurs!!"

"Oh! Yeah. No. Ok, I did go too far there," Plagg admitted. Tikki sighed and shook her head as Luka stared at him in shock. That tiny little cat was responsible for all of those? He wasn't sure if he should be afraid or if he should laugh. "But I was young!"

"I'm sorry, Luka," Master Fu sighed as he got up. "Neither Lady Noir or Plagg can help you today,"

He walked over to the phonograph as Plagg let out a sigh. 

"Did you really do all of that?" Luka asked, finding himself curious. Plagg grinned and turned around to face him.

"Oh yes!!" He grinned, clearly proud. "And lots more! I'm the kwami of destruction after all,"

"Please, don't encourage him," Tikki muttered, shaking her head as Luka nodded.

"But what did the dinosaurs ever do to you?" He asked, making Plagg gasp and Tikki giggle.

"He got scared because a T-Rex sneaked up on him," She giggled, making Plagg gasp as Master Fu opened the phonograph and took out the miracle box.

"You betray me, sugar cube!!" He gasped as Master Fu came back over and knelt down. Luka smiled then joined him as he placed the miracle box down in front of him.

"Luka Couffaine, pick an ally who you can trust to fight along side you on this mission," Master Fu stated as he opened the box, revealing the miraculous hidden inside. Luka took a good look at them as he did. "Choose wisely. Such powers are meant to serve the greater good,"

Luka nodded as he looked at them.

"Once the mission is over, you will retrieve the miraculous from them," Master commented as Luka thought about it. Style Queen was impossible to hit so he needed someone who could immobilize her but he also needed to ensure that they were able to hit her. He needed the snake and the bee but Adrien had been taken. However, if he could find Kagami, she could use the snake. Chances are she would understand the second chance ability as Adrien would have more then likely explained it to her. As for the Bee, he would have to find someone suitable for it but he needed both for this to work.

"Do you have someone in mind?" Master Fu asked as Luka nodded and grabbed both the Bee and the Snake. "Are you sure?"

"I need to have a back up plan if Style Queen hits the Bee because they can immobilize her," He muttered as Master Fu listened to him. "Bringing the snake out would give me that,"

"Very well," Master Fu nodded, closing the box and putting it back in. "I trust you,"

"Thank you, Master," He smiled before running out of the apartments. He slipped into the alleyway and transformed into Anatis before placing the miraculous into his yoyo and swinging off to find Kagami. The first place he checked was her home before checking the school but she was in neither place. He frowned and headed towards the tower as he had a hunch that she might have gone there to try and save Adrien. He hoped she wasn't that stupid but she cared about Adrien deeply and he knew that feelings like that could affect someone's judgement. He swung down and kept hidden as Style Queen looked around for him. She hadn't seen him yet but he saw a new statue had joined Chloe and Adrien. He frowned as his hunch had been right and it meant that he would have to find someone else suitable to the snake. Diving down, he swung to the lower levels of the tower and looked around someone he knew. While he was glad Juleka wasn't around, he couldn't help but kind of wish she was. After all, she knew how to use a miraculous so she would be the obvious choice to give a miraculous too. 

"Oh my god," Alya's voice drew him out of his thoughts as he turned and faced her. "Anatis? Got a moment for a quick interview? Where is Lady Noir?"

"You shouldn't be here, Alya," He stated, frowning but then an idea popped into his head. It wasn't ideal and she definitely wasn't the perfect match for the bee but he'll take what he's given as right now, he needs back up."But I think you might be exactly what I need right now,"

"Huh?" Alya asked as he walked over.

"Mind switching that off?" He asked, making her frown in confusion but she said a quick goodbye to her live stream and ended the recording. Anatis smiled and took out his yoyo, taking out the Bee miraculous. Alya's eyes went wide as she realized what this meant. "Alya Ceasire, this is the miraculous of the bee, which grants the power of subjection. You will use it for the greater good,"

"No way!!" Alya gasped but before she could take and transform, Style Queen appeared.

"Anatis!! You're out of fashion!! Give up!!" She shouted before firing a beam at him. 

"Watch out!!" Alya gasped, shoving him out the way and taking the beam. Since he wasn't expecting her to do so, he tripped and fell, causing the box with the bee miraculous to fall out of his hand and off the side of the Eiffel tower.

"No!!" He gasped, trying to grab it before it fell but then Style Queen fired at him, causing him to dive out the way. He saw Alya was now a golden statue and his second plan had also gone out the window. He jumped out of the way of another beam and threw his yoyo up, pulling himself into the rafters and hiding behind one again. "Fuck..."

"You can run but you can't hide, Anatis!!" Style Queen yelled. "Come out, boy. It's not like you'll get a second chance-"

"Second chance..." He muttered to himself. He needed a back up plan, especially since he couldn't just go and reclaim the Bee miraculous right now this second and Style Queen was right. He wouldn't get a second chance at this... unless he did. An idea suddenly popped into his head, causing him to smile a little before looking behind the rafter he was hiding behind. Style Queen was on the other side, looking for him so he quietly headed back down to where Alya was and hid under some of the metal. He opened his yoyo and took out the second miraculous box before opening it. A ball of green light appeared from it before circling him and turn into Sass.

"Master Anatis?" He questioned. "Am I not been given to someone?"

"Desperate times call for desperate measures, Sass," He replied. "The miraculous can be merged right? Master Fu told me about it but he hasn't show me how to do it,"

"Master Anatis, merging Miraculous is extremely dangerous and-"

"Sass, please, I'm on my own. Lady Noir can't make it and I have no one else to turn to right now. Kagami and Adrien are both statues and Style Queen is still at large," He gasped, keeping his voice down. "I understand there are risks but I need help so please, Sass, tell me how to merge the miraculous,"

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Sass asked, getting a nod of Anatis. "Alright. To merge the miraculous together, you must wear both of the miraculous and link your hands together as you say the name of the kwamis of the the ones you are merging with the word unify. So for me and Tikki, the magic words will be Sass, Tikki, Unify but please be careful, Master Anatis. Merging Miraculous may have a toll on your sanity,"

"Then I better bet Style Queen quickly then," He replied, sliding the bracelet on his wrist. He took a deep breath before holding his hands out. "Sass, Tikki. Unify!"

He joined his hands together as a green light spread across his body, changing some of his outfit. He looked down and noticed his boots were now green and part of his suit had changed as well. His gloves were now completely black and not fingerless. The black part of of his outfit had been replaced with dark green and he had a yellow diamond in the middle of his chest. There was also a section of his outfit that resembled a snake's belly and was teal green in color. He had his yoyo attached to his hip but also a green lyre. His mask felt different too. He quickly took out his yoyo and checked it. Half of it had his usual pattern but the lower half was similar to a snake. It was teal green and had two yellow triangles attached to it. He closed his yoyo and ran to the edge of the tower before diving off the edge. He threw his yoyo and wrapped it around one of the rafters before pulling himself up to where Style Queen was. He jumped down and frowned as he couldn't see her but to his surprise, he felt vibrations on the ground and rolled out of the way before she could hit him. 

"And here I thought the bug outfit was bad?" She laughed. "What are you suppose to be? A viper bug?"

"I prefer Red Mamba," He grinned back before flicking the head of the snake back. "Second Chance!!"

"Not with that look," She declared, charging at him. He tried to attack her with his lyre but she threw him into the side and fired a beam at him. "You're fired!!"

"Second chance!!" He shouted, flicking back the head.

"Not with that look," She repeated before charging at him again. Only this time, he slid under her legs and threw his lyre at the dome. However, it bounced back and hit him on the head, knocking him back. Once again, Style Queen fired a beam at him but he reset before it could hit him. This time, he summoned a lucky charm but she fired at a beam at it, turning it into gold. Not that that mattered, he wasn't sure how he could defeat her with a rubber band. He reset and jumped out of the way as she aimed at him again. "Where's Lady Noir? Let me guess she's hiding because she's ashamed of her outfit,"

"Lucky Charm!!" He shouted, throwing his yoyo up. She went to aim at it again but this time, he threw his lyre, allowing it to take the hit instead of his lucky charm. This time he got a tube of glue, which he caught before having to dive away again. He looked around in his luck sight before grabbing the flag that it lit up. He opened the glue and spread it across the flag as Style Queen landed near him.

"All you keep on doing is running, Anatis,"

"Not this time!" He replied, spinning the flag with skill. "Also it's Red Mamba right now,"

"I'm going to turn you into a pair of boots!" Style Queen roared before charging at him. He charged back but he had to flick his second change back a few times before he managed to actually hit her. He spun the flag again as she reformed. "A glue diet?! Ha! That's original! But I'm still going to- uh!"

"Oh, what's the matter?" He grinned, spinning the flag again. "Didn't you realize this snake has a nasty bite?!"

"How dare you?!" She gasped before turning to glitter and attacking him. He used the flag pole to defend himself as she hit him. She knocked it out of his hand and slammed him into the rail. "I'm going to squash you like the nasty bug you are!!"

He gasped as she punched him and threw him onto the floor right near the dome before she reformed and laughed at him. He tried to scramble up as she glared at him.

"You're not match for Style Queen, my dear little beetle," She mocked, making him frown. "Soon, you'll be nothing more but a bad memory like shoulder pads!"

"Seriously?!" He gasped as she pointed her staff at him. "It's Red Mamba! Why is it so hard for you to get that?!"

He placed his hand on the snake head but before he could push it back, Plagg suddenly flew in front of him.

"Stay away from the Ladybug!" He shouted, making Style Queen look at him.

"Plagg!" He gasped in shock as Plagg looked at him.

"Or the red snake apparently," He mumbled, causing Red Mamba to shrug.

"My, my, my. What do we have here?" Style Queen asked as she pointed at Plagg. "A talking rat?"

"Miaow! Style faux-pas!" Plagg replied before lifting his paw. "Cataclysm!"

He tapped the ground, sending out a shock-wave of green energy before everything began to crack and break. Red Mamba covered his face with his arm as Plagg turned to him. The Eiffel tower cracked and parts of it began to fall, causing Style Queen to be distracted as she turned to glitter so she wouldn't be crushed.

"You better hurry up and fix everything," Plagg gasped, looking at the hero as he turned back to Anatis. The snake bracelet had timed out. Sass gasped as he looked around at the destruction as Anatis broke the dome.

"Now I get why Master Fu didn't want to let you out," He muttered as he grabbed the Rose.

"No!" Style Queen shouted as she reformed but Anatis snapped it in two, releasing her akuma. He took out his yoyo and captured it, purifying it before he released it and grabbed his lucky charm. He threw up in the air. "Miraculous ladybugs!!"

The tube burst into the magical swamp and fixed everything as Anatis, Sass and Plagg all let out a sigh of relief before Anatis swung into the rafters as everyone was turned back into themselves. He watched as Adrien and Chloe helped her mum up before turning to Plagg.

"Thank you for your help today, Plagg," He smiled. "It was also really nice to finally meet you,"

"Likewise, bug boy," Plagg grinned, giving Anatis a fist bump as he held out his fist. "I better get back to Lady Noir,"

"Yeah. Tell her I said hi," He smiled, causing Plagg to roll his eyes before he flew off. Sass let out a sigh as Anatis reached into his yoyo and took out a cookie. "I know it isn't eggs but you look hungry,"

"Thank you, Master Anatis," Sass smiled as he bit into the cookie. Anatis looked down as he noticed Adrien watching Chloe and her mother leave going down the stairs. He jumped down, landing next to the boy, who jumped when he saw him. 

"Anatis!" He gasped.

"Are you ok?" He asked, getting a nod of the model as Sass floated over. Adrien's eyes went wide and he went to greet him but the little snake hissed and turned around from him, making Adrien frown. Anatis frowned a little as Sass aggressively finished off his cookie. He gently placed his hand on Adrien's shoulder. "Why don't you two talk? I have to go and find something anyway,"

"A-Are you sure?" Adrien asked before getting a nod.

"Yeah. I'll be back in a few minutes," He replied before heading down to where he dropped the bee miraculous. No one was around as he dropped his transformation and began to look for it. He searched all over but started to panic when he couldn't find it. He looked under the stairs, over the edge and checked in the restaurant area as Tikki ate a cookie before transforming again and looking for it all over the tower. His face paled as he realized that it wasn't there at all. He landed back where Adrien was as he hugged Sass before clearing his throat. "Sorry. I have to take Sass back,"

"Of course... um could I have a lift back to the fashion show?" He asked, getting a nod of him before he lifted Adrien up and swung for the city with him. He dropped him off at the venue and waved to the people who cheered when he arrived before he swung off and landed in an alley. He dropped the transformation as Tikki and Sass floated by him. 

"Please tell me the ladybugs returned the bee miraculous to the box!" He gasped as Tikki and Sass looked at each other before they shook his head. "Fuck! Shit!! Damn it!!"

"Luka?" Tikki gasped, placing her hand on his hand as he punched a wall. "It's ok. Just calm down,"

"It's not ok!" He gasped. "I've lost a miraculous! Master Fu is never going to trust me again!!"

"Master Luka, it will be ok," Sass stated as Tikki gently stroked his hair. "Everyone makes mistakes but as long as you find it-"

"I looked everywhere, Sass," He gasped, panic clear in his eyes. "It wasn't there. I have lost a miraculous," 

**~Meanwhile~**

"Master?" Nooroo asked as Gabriel stared at Emile's coffin. He was disappointed that Style Queen hadn't succeed. In fact, he was seriously thinking about quitting been Hawkmoth but he couldn't help about the battle. He had learnt something new today. Anatis was capable of multiple forms. Somehow, he had become Red Mamba. 

"Nooroo.... how did Anatis become Red Mamba?" He asked, making the little moth look at him. 

"I... I'm not-"

"Don't treat me like an idiot, Nooroo,"

"I w-would imagine that he merged miraculous,"

"Can I do that?"

"I d-don't know," Nooroo answered. "M-Most c-can't handle it. The toll on the mind is too much,"

"Anatis managed it," He stated, crossing his arms as he looked at him. "Are you saying he might go insane?"

"I-it's a p-possibility..."

"Interesting," He muttered before walking over to the lift. "Come, Nooroo. We have a fashion show to attend,"


	30. Queen Wasp (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis tries to reclaim the lost bee miraculous and helps Chloe face some hard truths

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 30 chapters?! I'm amazed!! I don't usually have this kind of attention span but whoop!! 30 chapters :D So in the next few chapters we will be seeing some of the temp heroes and at least one power upgrade!! XD so excited to write those :D for those who are curious, I intend for Chloe to earn a miraculous and to actually have a proper redemption but "Miracle Queen" will still happen... in a way. However, I promise you that it won't be Chloe and the only thing it will have in common with the episode will be the name. That chapter will be how I think it should have been done and I'll release the design for my miracle queen at some point :D

"Urg!!! I can't believe it!!" Luka gasped as he stormed onto the Liberty and down into the living area. Tikki was frowning herself along with Sass as he stormed down the stairs and past his mother, who looked at her son in surprise. He rarely got angry. She went to ask him if he was ok but he slammed his door shut and flopped on his bed as Sass and Tikki flew out of his hoodie. "I am the worst superhero in all of history!!"

"Master Luka, mistakes happen," Sass hissed as Luka jolted back up and looked at his wrist before face palming.

"I forgot to take you back to Master Fu!!" He groaned, shoving his face in his pillow again before lifting his arm and pointing to himself. "Worst! Superhero!! Ever!!!!"

"Luka? Is everything ok?" His mum asked as she knocked. He didn't answer, just groaned into his pillow again. "Luka? I'm coming in,"

Sass and Tikki hid as Anarka opened the door and sighed as she looked at his son hiding his face in his pillow. He grumbled into the pillow before he sat up and faced her. She sighed and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong?" She asked, making him sigh. 

"I.. I lost something really important and I have no idea how to fix it," He mumbled, looking to the side in embarrassment. 

"Well, did you look in the last place you left it?"

"Yes, I looked everywhere in the area and it wasn't there!" He gasped, placing his head in his hands. "I really messed up, Mum. The thing I lost is really important and potential dangerous if in the wrong hands. God, I'm such an idiot! I have failed at-"

"Luka!" Anarka barked, making him look at her. "You're not an idiot and while you may have lost this important item, you can fix it,"

"How can I fix it when I was the one who messed up in the first place?" He asked, looking down but Anarka moved over and hugged him.

"Because you've already taken the first step towards fixing your mistake," She replied, making him look at her. "You've admitted that you made one and now you need to find the solution to fixing it. Now if it wasn't where you lost it then chances are someone has found it. Was there anyone else around besides yourself?"

"There were a couple of people," He mumbled, thinking back to who was on the tower at the time. Chloe, Alya, Adrien, Mrs Bourgeois, Kagami and of course, himself. Admittedly, most of them were golden statues so it had to happen after he released the cure. He could take Adrien out before he was talking to Sass and Luka literally took him back himself but he was the only one. However, Alya probably would have made a video about finding a miraculous if that was the case and Kagami would have flagged him down the moment she found it but he couldn't be sure since only a couple of hours had passed. 

"Well, maybe ask them if they had seen what you lost," She smiled, getting a smile off him. She got up and smiled. "I'm going to make some dinner. I'll call you when it's ready,"

"Actually, I'll have some later," He smiled, getting a nod of her before she left, closing the door behind her. As soon as she was gone, he jumped up and called on his transformation before exiting the boat via his usual escape. Sass flew with him as he swung through the city and landed on Alya's balcony. He knocked on it, causing her to open it and almost faint when she saw him. "Hi, Alya,"

"A-Anatis?! Oh my god!! This is so cool!!" She gasped, fluttering about trying to find her phone. For an interview no doubt.

"Sorry to drop in like this but did you find a small hexagon shaped box at the tower?"

"Oh, where is my phone?!" She gasped, looking under her bed before straightening up and making a thinking face. "No, I didn't. Why?"

"Oh," He mumbled, disappointed as she found her phone. "No reason but if you see it, will you let me know?"

"Sure," She grinned. "Got ti- never mind,"

Anatis jumped off the balcony and swung through the city again til he came to Kagami's house. He landed on the gate as she attacked a tree before she stopped and looked over. 

"Anatis," She stated, bowing slightly. "What are you doing here?"

"Did you see anything in the Eiffel Tower? It would have been a hexagon shaped box," He stated, making her frown as she thought before she shook her head. "Damn it,"

"Is something wrong?" She asked, looking at him with concern. Anatis let out a sigh and jumped down from where he was, landing in the garden. "You look... stressed,"

"You try been the hero who can't afford to make a mistake," He snapped, making her frown. Instantly, he felt guilty and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry... I just... I made a mistake in the fight against Style Queen and now I don't know how to fix it and I'm freaking out because Master Fu will hate me for sure and I feel like I'm the worst superhero ever!"

Kagami frowned as she looked at him. He slid down the wall and hugged his knees before looking up at her.

"Did you ever make a mistake as Ryuko?" He asked as she moved over and sat down next to him.

"Yes. I made a really big one," She mumbled, making him look at her. "I got jealous of you and gave up Longg. Now, the mistake you have made surely can't be as bad as giving into feelings of jealous and abandoning your friends because of it?"

"I... I lost a miraculous, Kagami," He gasped, hiding his face in shame. "I've looked everywhere for it and I can't find it!" 

"Ok... how did you lost it?"

"I was able to give it to Alya since she was the only person available and I needed help but then Style Queen attacked us and Alya pushed me out of the way so I didn't get hit and I dropped it but I couldn't go and grab because Style Queen was attacking me,"

"Why didn't you get Lady Noir to get it?" She asked, making him frown.

"Lady Noir wasn't there. She had been hit by Style Queen in her civilian form and I was going to get you but you also got hit," He sighed, making Kagami frown. "I was able to defeat her but she was really hard to defeat,"

"Well, she was made out of glitter," Kagami commented, nodding. "I assume you looked for it?"

"Yes," He sighed. "It's gone,"

"Chances are someone found it," She mumbled, making him sigh. "You'll have to wait then,"

"Wait? I can't wait!!" He gasped before holding his head in his hands. "Master Fu will kill me,"

"You don't have any choice but to wait. Whoever has found it will probably try and use it so as soon as they do, you take them down," She stated, getting a nod of him. "And I doubt Master Fu will kill you. Everyone makes mistakes, even you,"

"Thanks... I guess?" He replied, getting a nod of her before he got up. "I should go. Thanks for listening to me, Kagami,"

"It's quite ok, Anatis," Kagami nodded, getting a smile of the hero. "I believe you'll be able to fix this mistake,"

"I can try," He muttered before throwing his yoyo upwards and pulled himself onto the gate before he turned to her and saluted her. She waved back before he headed into the city. He jumped across the rooftops before jumping down and landing in the alleyway next to Master Fu's home. He detransformed and gave Tikki a cookie as Sass landed next to him. "Time to go back to the miracle box, Sass. Thank you for your help,"

"It was an honor to work with you, Master Luka," Sass smiled. "And I got to work things out with Adrien,"

"I'm glad," He smiled before walking out of the alley. He walked over to the door and rang Master Fu's doorbell before heading up to the apartment. He knocked on the door and walked in when Master Fu called. 

"Ah, Luka," The old man smiled, gesturing to the tea he was preparing. "I hope Plagg didn't trouble you too much,"

"No... he helped me a lot actually," He replied as he took off his shoes and joined Master Fu. "And Sass was a great help too,"

"Yes, I saw," Master Fu replied. "Red Mamba hmm? Not many people can merge Miraculous but Luka, merging them is extremely dangerous. You could have become very sick,"

"I didn't have much choice," Luka mumbled, looking to the side as Sass and Tikki played with Wayzz. "I wasn't able to find allies in time and I needed the advantage over her. The Snake Miraculous provided that... but I made a mistake, Master Fu,"

"The Bee Miraculous?" Master Fu asked, causing Luka to look at him in surprise. "You would have given it back to me by now. Now tell me what happened?"

Luka sighed and explained what had gone down. Master Fu nodded and sipped his tea as he listened. Luka explained how he looked all over the tower for it, how he traced down Alya and Kagami to ask them if they had seen it and how he felt really stupid for losing it. By the time, he had finished he was looking down and holding his knees again.

"I'm sorry, Master Fu. I really looked everywhere for it and now because of my stupidity, there's another miraculous lose in the city," He muttered, looking down. "You must think I'm the worst Ladybug ever,"

"Luka, I don't think that," Master Fu assured, making Luka look at him. "And yes, you've made a mistake but that isn't what defines us. What defines us is how we try to fix it and I know you will try your best to reclaim it. However, Kagami is right. You can only wait for now. I suspect that whomever found it will more then likely try to use it, possibly to try and ally themselves with you,"

"Yeah... that would make it easier to get back," Luka admitted, sighing. "Thank you, Master Fu... Oh while I remember... the snake miraculous,"

He held up his arm, showing the bracelet on it. Master Fu nodded and got up as Sass gave Tikki and Wayzz a hug. He took out the miracle box and placed it down in front of Luka. He took off the bracelet, making Sass disappear before placing it back in it's place. 

"Thank you, Luka," Master Fu smiled, closing it. "I trust you will find the bee. Now why don't you head home and get some rest?"

"I will, master," Luka nodded, gesturing Tikki towards him. He bid a goodbye to Master Fu and Wayzz before leaving. Once away from Master Fu's apartment, he transformed and headed home. He sighed to himself as he climbed through the porthole and detransformed. Tikki flew over to her cookie stash and grabbed one as Luka climbed into bed. He was tired from the whole day and decided to go straight to bed. He could eat in the morning. 

**~The Next Day~**

Luka groaned as his phone vibrated and rang. He grabbed it and looked at it. It had just gone 1pm and he had a notification from the news app he had. He sat up as he opened the notification, watching the video. It showed Gabriel Agreste show up at the fashion show, which had been continued today. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed some food as he continued to watch before looking over as he saw Juleka and Rose curled up on the sofa, watching the show. He smiled and made some toast before buttering it and started to eat it as the news came on.

"Unbelievable!!" Nadja's voice made him look over at the TV. Nadja was next to Gabriel Agreste who was making a phone call inside the building where the fashion show was been held. "Paris has got a new self proclaimed superhero, who's not so secret identity is none other then Chloe Bourgeois, daughter of fashion queen, Audrey Bourgeois!!"

Luka stared at the screen and dropped a bit of his toast as they showed the footage of her transformation and what had happened beforehand. From what he could gather, she was trying to prove that she was exceptional but he couldn't help it as he groaned, even though it caused Juleka to look at him with concern. Of all the people who could have found a miraculous, it just had to be her. Well, at least he knew where it was now but seriously?! Did it have to be her?! Why couldn't it have been someone like Marinette?! Marinette would have been easy to have gotten off her. For one, she wouldn't have transformed live on air and reveal her identity just to prove that she's special!! And she probably would have flagged him down or tried to contact him by now. He groaned again as he shook his head. It was going to be a nightmare to get her give back the miraculous. 

"Luka?" Juleka's voice made him look over at her. "Are you ok? You look... pissed..."

"I'm ok, Juleka," He smiled before picking up the toast he dropped and placing it in the food bin before heading back to his room. Tikki looked up at him as he quickly got dressed before he scoped her up. "Well, I know who found the Bee miraculous,"

"Really?" She asked, getting a nod of him. "Who?"

"Chloe Bourgeois," He sighed, making Tikki frown. "I know. We better go find her before she does something stupid,"

"Luka!!" Juleka called out to him, making him frown. Tikki hid in his pocket as he walked out. She pointed the TV as Nadja gave an update.

"This is just in. Queen Bee is going to attempt a daring rescue on a metro in peril!" Nadja gasped as she ran down the steps of the subway. Luka felt the color drain from his face and before Juleka could say anything, he ran out of the boat and began to head to the subway, ducking behind a tree and transforming into Anatis. He threw his yoyo and swung through the city before swinging down into the subway. He landed on the platform as Nadja and her camera man ran onto the opposite platform. He stood up as her camera man filmed him. "Anatis? What are you doing here?! Is everything ok?"

"Everything will be fine," He stated, getting ready to throw his yoyo. He threw it and wrapped it around part of the train as it sped by, pulling him along with it. He pulled himself onto the top of it and started to run towards the front of it as Lady Noir joined him.

"So you gave Chloe the bee?" She asked, frowning as they ran over. He glared at her and she returned it with a cheeky grin. "Hey there, Queen Bee. Need a helping paw?"

"Stop staring!!" Chloe growled as she tried to stop the train. "Can't you see you're distracting me?"

"This isn't a playground, Chloe!!" Anatis growled before turning back to Lady Noir. "I'm going to slow it down as best I can. Think you can stop it?"

"Should be child's play, Annie," Lady Noir winked. Anatis nodded and ran to the end of the train before jumping off and throwing his yoyo. It wrapped around the train as he jumped over a large piping before yanking on the yoyo. He groaned as he pulled, seeing sparks from the train been slowed. Lady Noir threw her baton in between the tunnel walls before she pulled Chloe out of the way, causing the train to stop. Anatis let out a sigh and used his yoyo to pull him back to the front as Lady Noir began to get the passengers off. He was already annoyed at Chloe for trying to save a run away train by herself but he needed to know what happened to the train. Was it an akuma? He dived through the window of the driver's area and straightened up, facing Tom and Sabine. Instantly, he felt his rage levels go from pretty bad to absolute fury but then he realized that they must of been on the way home from the fashion show, meaning Marinette was on this train.

"Mr and Mrs Cheng?!" He gasped, clearly shocked to see them. "Are you ok?!"

"Yes, we're fine Anatis," Sabine gasped, impressed that he knew who she was and glad that he was here. "Thank goodness you arrived,"

"Is Marinette ok!?" He gasped.

"She should be," Tom nodded, causing Anatis to let out a sigh before he looked at the driver. The man was completely frozen and had a yellow spot on his arm. Anatis frowned as he knelt down and touched the man's arm. He didn't even flinch but then the yellow spot faded and the man came back to life. He quickly switched off the train before he looked around. His eyes landed on Anatis and filled with relief.

"Oh, Anatis! Thank goodness you're here!!" He gasped as they could hear Chloe taking credit for saving the train. He was clearly panicked and afraid. "I think there was an akuma. She came in and... it happened so fast,"

"Ok, sir, I need you to calm down and take deep breathes," Anatis stated, placing his hand on his arm as the man started to take deep breathes on his instruction. "That's great. Now can you tell me exactly what happened?"

"I was just doing my usual shift when this girl dressed in an outfit similar to a bee came in. She used this thing on me and then suddenly I couldn't move... I had tried to move away when she stung me but I ended up speeding the train," He gasped, looking ashamed but then he saw how Anatis looked. He was visibly shaking and had his fists clenched. "I am so sorry, Anatis,"

"It's ok," Anatis tried to reassure but he was barely containing his anger, making the driver and Marinette's parents frown and look slightly afraid of him. "It's not you I'm angry with,"

"You're welcome!!" Chloe's voice echoed as if confirming who he was angry with, making Anatis grit his teeth and growl. Even Tom found himself afraid of the young hero's rage. Part of him felt sorry for Chloe as he stormed out of the driver's area. "It was nothing!! I merely doing my duty as a superhero! Anatis must be so proud of me! Oh, I hope he makes me a permanent member of the team!! I would be a wonderful addition since I'm so exceptional!!"

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" He growled, snatching the bee from her. She gasped as she turned back to her normal self but she didn't seem to notice he was angry. "This was your doing, wasn't it?!"

"Oh, Anatis, you're too kind!" She gasped, clearly ignoring the fact that he was fuming with her as she placed her hand on her chest. Lady Noir moved over as she was done with the victims. She frowned as she saw the rage in Anatis's eyes but she didn't blame him for been so pissed off. Chloe was inexperienced and clearly had no idea what she was doing. "But this was teamwork. Oh, how amazing is this⁈ We're a team now!"

"We are not a team and we never will be!!" Anatis growled, making her frown. "You paralyzed the metro driver, Queen Bee! You used your power to create this situation just to make yourself look good!"

"Who cares?" She gasped, looking unbothered. It made both Anatis and Lady Noir's blood boiled. "We saved them, didn't we?"

"And what if we hadn't huh?!" He asked, making her frown. "What if me and Lady Noir hadn't helped you?! You could have killed everyone on that train and gotten yourself hurt?! It was completely irresponsible!"

  
"Chloé Bourgeois, we're on the air with your mother, Audrey Bourgeois," Nadja stated, making Chloe look at the screen. Fear and embarrassment filled her eyes as she saw her mother's face on a tablet. "Audrey, do you have anything to say, live, on TV?"

  
"What? Regarding my daughter's ineptitude?" She asked in a bored manner. "I think it speaks for itself, doesn't it?"

"And Chloe, how did you get a miraculous? Did Anatis give one out to you?" Nadja asked, making Anatis glare at her.

"Let me making this very clear!" He growled, causing everyone to step back a little. Lady Noir kept her eyes to the sky in case. "I did not give her a miraculous!!"

That made her look at him in shock. It wasn't like him to be so careless.

"Did you lost a miraculous?" She asked, making him glare at her. She held up her hands. "Just asking, Annie,"

However, he sighed and pinched his nose. 

"Yes, I lost it in the battle against Style Queen and I've been trying to find it since," He admitted, frowning. "I'll need to return it to it's safe place so-"

"No!!" Chloe screamed, shoving him with a surprising amount of strength and snatching the bee miraculous from him as he fell. Lady Noir gasped and tried to grab her as she put it in her hair. She managed to grab Lady Noir's arm and shoved her into Anatis as he got up. He caught her as Chloe transformed back into Queen Bee. Both him and Lady Noir moved closer to her. 

"Chloe, give me back the miraculous," He growled, holding out his hand. 

"Finders keepers, losers weepers, Anatis!" She gasped before throwing the spinning top and flying out of the subway. Anatis and Lady Noir ran after her as fast as they could but couldn't see her anywhere. Anatis swore and when to throw his yoyo but Lady Noir gently grabbed his arm.

"Annie, calm down," She whispered, making him frown but he knew she was right. Hawkmoth could akumatize him or Chloe. His eyes widen as he realized that he might go after her. "Annie? What is it?"

"We need to find her," He gasped. "If she was upset enough, it would-"

"Make her perfect for been an akuma," Lady Noir finished before nodding. "Chances are she would have gone home,"

"Then I'll head there," He replied, taking out his yoyo and throwing it towards a flag pole before he propelled himself onto a roof and began to ran towards the Grand Paris hotel. Lady Noir jumped after him and ran across the rooftops with him. Anatis looked determined to find her and get the miraculous back.

"Annie, wanna tell me what happened?" She asked as they jumped onto another roof. He sighed and to her surprise, looked ashamed.

"I messed up," He admitted, frowning. "I took the snake and the bee miraculous to fight Style Queen but before I could find an ally to take the bee, Style Queen attacked. If Alya had pushed me out of the way, Hawkmoth would have won but because she did, I dropped the bee miraculous. After I defeated Style Queen, I tried to find it but Chloe must of taking it before I could look for it. This is my mistake and I have to fix it,"

"Annie..." Lady Noir mumbled, stopping and taking his hand. "You're not alone and I'm so sorry I didn't have your back in Style Queen,"

"Not your fault, Kitten," He mumbled, smiling weakly. "I know you got caught by her in your civilian form and I managed to defeat her thanks to Sass and Plagg... though your kwami is a little terror but we can talk about that later. Let's focus on getting the bee back,"

"Sounds like a plan," She smiled, getting a smile of Anatis before the two of them ran across the rooftops and landed on top of the Grand Paris Hotel. Anatis took out his yoyo as they ran across to Chloe's room and slid inside. Lady Noir looked around and frowned to herself. "Queen Bee?"

"Chloe?" Anatis asked as they checked the room. They looked under the bed, in the wardrobe and in her on-suit bathroom. Nothing. "She isn't here. Let's head downstairs,"

Lady Noir nodded and the two of them ran out of the room before getting into the lift. Anatis leaned against the wall as he thought about the whole situation. He was still angry but when he thought about it, he could see why Chloe tried to prove she was worthy. She was trying to show her mother that she was worth it. That was something he understood too well. He was like that with the man he believed was his father. Well, his mother had told him that he was his father and while he believed that as a child, he had began to suspect otherwise for the last couple of years. He tried everything to impress him and earn his love but no matter what he did, he was never good enough. If he got good grades in school, he was accused of cheating. If his grades slipped, he wasn't trying hard enough and his father loathed his love for music and talent. For a long time, he believed he was useless at music because of what his father use to say. Shaking his head, he sighed causing Lady Noir to look at him.

"You ok?" She asked, making him frown.

"I was just thinking about something," He mumbled, making her give him a worried look before smiling to reassure her. "But it's not important,"

She nodded as the lift doors opened and stepped outside, gasping as she did. Anatis followed and frowned as everyone in the hotel was completely still, like the train driver had been. He took out his yoyo as they walked through the 'statues' until they came across Audrey Bourgeois. Like everyone else, she was completely frozen where she stood but her expression was one of disappointment. Anatis frowned before looking at the others as Lady Noir looked at her. She frowned as she noticed a small black circle with a yellow ring around it. She tapped Anatis' arm and pointed to it.

"Is that an insect bite?" She asked, making him frown. "But she can only use her special power once?"

"She has to be akumatized," He muttered, frowning but the sound of buzzing suddenly got his attention. A group of wasps were heading towards Lady Noir. "Lady Noir! Look out!!"

He dived towards her, pushing her away from them as they almost hit her. She grinned playfully at him as he leaned over her. The wasps buzzed around, making him frown.

"Your reign is over, Anatis and Lady Noir!!" Chloe's voice declared but when he looked up at her, he saw she had a new form. It was basically an inverted Queen Bee but with yellow skin and pink eyes. She had her hands on her hips and a wicked smirk on her face as she glared at them. "I don't even care if you don't give me your miraculous. My wasps will just paralyze you and I'll simply take them myself!!"

"Queen Bee-" Anatis started but she laughed wickedly before glaring at him.

"That's Queen Wasp to you, peasant!!" She declared before pointing at them. "Wasps! Venom!!"

"Run!!" Anatis declared, pulling Lady Noir to her feet. The two of them bolted from the hotel and jumped up to a rooftop, kneeling down when they landed. Anatis frowned deeply as he frowned.

"Hawkmoth must of akumatized before she called off the transformation," Lady Noir muttered, making him frown even more. He didn't know that Hawkmoth could akumatize a miraculous holder. "I bet it's in her miraculous though,"

"Miraculous are indestructible to most means," He muttered, causing her to look at him. "We're going to need your cataclysm to destroy it,"

"Right," She agreed, nodding. "But how do we capture it without getting stung?"

"I'm not sure yet," He replied, pulling a thinking face but then they heard buzzing.

"A ladybug doesn't stand a chance against the Queen of Wasps," Queen Wasp declared, lifting her arms in the air as she floated in the sky, thanks to the wasps around her feet. Anatis frowned. Just how many of them things did she have? However, he didn't have time to guess as her wasps lifted two cars and threw them towards them, forcing them to jump out of the way as they crashed into the building. One of the cars fell towards civilians so Anatis used his yoyo to make net, catching it. He lowered it once the civilians were safely out of the way before running away from some of the wasps. He jumped over the car and hid behind it, tricking them to fly away from him as Lady Noir dived to attack Queen Wasp. She caught her baton and threw her to the ground but Anatis caught her before she hit it. He frowned as he saw Nadja and her camera man climb out of their truck and begin to film the new akuma. Queen Wasp noticed the camera and laughed as she looked towards it. "So who's exceptional now then?! Them or me?!"

Anatis glared at her as she laughed before she pouted.

"I was just having a bit of fun, Hawk Moth," She teased, grinning before she held out her hand and summoned her wasps. "Before delivering the final sting!!"

Anatis grabbed Lady Noir's hand and ran off with her as the wasps began to chase them. He threw his yoyo and wrapped it around a lamp post, pulling them around it to give them more coverage. The two of them ran down the street and jumped up on the rooftops before running across them.

"Jump!!" Lady Noir shouted as they came to the edge. The wasps were closing in on them so they jumped off and into the Seine. Anatis took out his yoyo and placed it in his mouth as Lady Noir did the same thing as the wasps followed them but they couldn't get into the water. The two heroes began to swim through the water. Anatis noticed the bottom of the Liberty as they swam. He tapped her arm and pointed towards it before swimming over. She followed and the two of them pulled themselves out of the water and climbed aboard.

"Anatis? Lady Noir?" Anarka asked, making them look at her. "Is everything ok?"

"There's an akuma lose. We're working on fighting it but please, stay inside until everything is done," Anatis mumbled, frowning. The captain nodded and looked at both the heroes before giving them an encouraging smile and going inside. Anatis sighed and turned to Lady Noir. "We're gonna need to come up with another plan,"

"In that case, I think it's time for that lovely charm of yours," She grinned, making him smile before he threw his yoyo up in the air.

"Lucky charm!!" He called out as she watched, rising an eyebrow as he caught a snorkel.

"Is the plan to drown the wasps?" She asked, pointing to it but something clicked in Anatis' mind.

"Of course!! Lady Noir, you're a genius!!" He grinned, making her tilt her head to the side. "Wasps hate water. That's why they didn't follow us into the Seine! They hate it!"

"Of course," She grinned, spinning her baton as he looked around and began to grab several items. Lady Noir watched in amazement as he connected a tube to the snorkel, making it long before securing it with tape so it didn't break. He then tapped the end of the tubing to a padding ring shaped like a duck. Once done, he placed it in her hands and explained what he needed her to do. "Ok but how are we gonna get to Queen Wasp without been seen?"

"Hmm," He mumbled as he looked around. His luck vision highlighted the green bins near the boat. "I hope you don't mind getting a little dirty,"

"This cat always plays dirty," She grinned before the two of them rushed over to the bins and turned them over, using them to travel from the Seine to the grand hotel, which was not an easy task. However, they managed to make their way into the hotel. Once in the lift, Anatis lifted his and pressed the button to the top floor as Lady Noir peeked out of hers. The lift took them to the top floor and they wheeled their way over to the second lift. Once again, they pressed the button and rode it up to the top, getting back in the bins when it opened to the roof. They wheeled out as they heard the buzzing.

"Urg!! That's disgusting!!" Queen Wasp declared as Anatis got ready to throw his bin at her.

"Lady Noir! Now!" He declared, throwing his bin at her. Lady Noir did the same thing and the two heroes dived at her. She threw the two bins aside before placing her hand protectively over the miraculous.

"You'll never get it back!!" Queen Wasp declared. Lady Noir wrapped her legs around her waist and shoved the snorkel into her mouth as Anatis threw the yoyo and wrapped it around her ankle before grabbing hold of both ends of the string. He pulled on them and used his weight to pull them along with him as he dived into the water. Lady Noir placed her baton in her mouth as they landed in the water. Anatis freed Queen Wasp's leg and placed his yoyo in his mouth as he could breathe. Lady Noir swam towards her but Queen Wasp dodged her as Anatis followed suit. She tried to grab the miraculous but Queen Wasp grabbed her arm and pushed her through the water. Anatis swam over and grabbed Queen Wasp around her waist as Lady Noir watched the fight before she summoned her cataclysm. Queen Wasp tried to punch Anatis but he grabbed her arms and pinned them to her side, allowing Lady Noir to swim over and tapped the hairpin with her charged hand, rusting it and causing it split into three pieces. Anatis let go of Queen Wasp as she turned back into Queen Bee then Chloe. The three pieces floated up as she looked down at herself then over at the pieces. With a sad expression, she collected them in her hand and held them close to her heart. Anatis couldn't help but frown as he saw her but he swam after the akuma as Lady Noir grabbed her. The three of them dived out of the water and landed on the ground nearby. Lady Noir took the snorkel from Chloe and detached from the ring and tubing as Anatis captured the akuma and purified it. With that done, she handed him the snorkel and he threw it up, summoning his magical ladybugs. They swarmed around Paris, fixing the damage down before swarming around Chloe, fixing the bee miraculous before they disappeared. Chloe held it in her hand as she looked at it with a sad expression. Anatis sighed and held out his hand, frowning as he did.

"I have to get the miraculous back, Chloe," He stated, making her look up at him as the news van pulled up next to them. Chloe looked ready to cry as she stared at him.

"G-Give me a second chance please!!" She begged, making him frown.

"You know I can't do that," He replied, frowning as Nadja rushed over, holding her tablet in her hand with Chloe's mother on it.

"Audrey Bourgeois, tell us live how you feel about what just happened," Nadja asked, causing Chloe to look at them. Audrey doesn't look impressed or happy at all. 

  
"According to me, Chloé just clearly demonstrated that there is nothing exceptional about her," She stated, glaring at her daughter. Tears filled Chloe's eyes as she clutched the miraculous close to her heart, a look of pain on her face as she realized her mother would never view her in the way she wanted. Lady Noir frowned deeply, unsure what to say but Anatis stepped forward with a stern look on his face. Audrey Bourgeois was about to be told off by him. "She is utterly unremarkable-"

"Shut up!!" Anatis shouted, making everyone look at him in shock. Did he seriously just tell the Queen of Fashion to shut up? "Just shut up!!! Can't you see she's upset and you're hurting her even more?! So just do us all a favor and shut up!!"

"How dare you speak to me like that!" She declared, glaring at him. "You're fired!!"

"Too bad for you that I don't work for you," He growled back, shocking her as Chloe stared in surprise. Even though she messed up big time, Anatis was sticking up for her. "And thank kwamis, I don't! You're a self absorbed woman who thinks she's the best thing since sliced bread. Well, new flash, Oh Queen of Fashion! You're nothing more then a jumped up, selfish cow who has ridiculous expectations that are impossible to achieve! Yes, Chloe has made mistakes but is any wonder why she acts the way she does when she has you and her father as role models?!"

"Burn," Lady Noir hissed, snapping her fingers.

"I don't care who you think you are, young man but you do not get to talk to me like-"

"I'm Anatis, hero of Paris and I'll talk to you any way I want to," He declared, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, "Anatis", your behavior caused my daughter to become an akuma-"

"I'm not justifying my own behavior here but if you and the mayor were actually decent parents in the first place then Chloe wouldn't have felt the need to prove herself to you and therefore would have never had set up the metro incident," He declared. "Yes, I had a go at her but in case, you missed it, she placed the lives of at least 20 civilians in danger so yeah, I told her off. Someone had to since you clearly just ignore her and her father gives into anything she wants! Well, I've got news for you. You treat a child like that and give them unrealistic expectations, they're never going to be happy. They're going to constantly try and get approval and act the way they think they should. I should know. My father was like you, constantly putting me down and belittling me but I got lucky. I have my mother who countered his actions but Chloe doesn't have that. You treat her like she's trash and her father gives in all of her wants. And it's not like her school is much better. She knows that if she acts like a brat, she'll get her way. She thinks that been mean is normal and she is horrid to people because she is clearly lonely. She belittles people who are better at things then she is because she feels inferior to them and so they are brought down on her level but I wonder who she learnt that from?! Hmm... I think that was you so don't you dare try and put the blame for her behavior and akumatization on me! I might have been the trigger but you were the cause!"

Everyone expected Audrey Bourgeois to rip into him or scream at him but for the first time in her life, she was silent. She sent a glare his way then disconnected the video. Anatis let out a sigh and turned to Chloe before kneeling down in front of her. Tears were flowing down her cheeks as she clutched onto the bee miraculous.

"Chloe, I need you to give that back to me," He whispered, making her look at him as he gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "I made a mistake by losing it and I've been trying to fix it. You have a chance to help me do that so please don't make the mistake of not giving it back. I can't give this back to you but I know you're capable of been better then the person you've become and the person people think you are,"

She looked up at him.

"That's why I gave you a chance, Chloe and that talk," He stated, making her think back to it. "I know you're better then the mean girl you act like but you have to want to change and this is the first step to that. I know you want your mother's approval but you don't need it. You can be exceptional in your own way,"

"M-My own way?" She asked, looking at the bee miraculous. "Did your father really treat you the same way my mother treats me?"

"Yeah," Anatis admitted. "No matter what I did it was never good enough. I was never exceptional to him but I don't play by his rules anymore. His game was rigged and unfair so I made my own rules,"

"Anatis is right, Chloe," Lady Noir stated, kneeling down next to them. "So why don't you show us how exceptional you can be?"

Chloe looked back at the bee miraculous before taking Anatis's hand and placing it in his palm. He smiled and closed his hand around it, thanking her but before he could straighten up, Chloe threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest as she let out a sob. Anatis frowned but wrapped his arms around her as Lady Noir rubbed her back.

"Look after Pollen for me," She mumbled, wiping her eyes as she pulled away. Anatis nodded and turned to run off with Lady Noir but Chloe stopped them again. "Anatis... Lady Noir.... I'm sorry,"

Anatis nodded before running off with Lady Noir. The two heroes jumped across the rooftops before coming to a stop near Master Fu as their miraculous beeped. Lady Noir turned to Anatis.

"So you're not going to be giving her the bee again, are you?" She asked, making him shake his head.

"Right now, I can't," He replied. "She revealed her true identity. It would be far too dangerous to let her use it again and she needs to try to be a better person. A hero needs to be someone who has compassion for others and right now, Chloe doesn't have that. Plus she needs to work on herself. Her relationship with her mother has had an effect on her psyche and I hope she seeks professional help for her issues,"

"Professional help?" Lady Noir asked.

"Chloe needs a therapist who can help her work through her issues," He stated, making her frown before his earrings beeped madly. "Sorry, Lady Noir. I have to go. We'll catch up later,"

"Yeah," She nodded before grinning. "You rock by the way. Not everyone can tell the Queen of Fashion off like that,"

"She had it coming," He replied. "And we both know that was mild by my usual standards. Bug out,"

He saluted her and dived off the roof into a nearby alleyway. His transformation dropped and he looked up as he saw Lady Noir jumped away. He smiled as he watched her before placing the bee miraculous in his hair. Pollen manifested and blinked at him. He was happy to see she was ok.

"Hello, My prince," She smiled. "How may I serve you?"

"Hello, Pollen," He smiled. "I just wanted to see how you're feeling after today,"

"I'm ok, my prince," She replied. "You saved the day and helped my queen... but I'm not going to see her again, am I?"

"No, I'm sorry," He replied, getting a nod of her.

"Can you give my queen a message, my prince?" She asked, making him nod. "Can you tell her that she's my friend and I love her?"

"I'll pass it on," 

"Thank you, my prince," She smiled, hugging his cheek. He chuckled a little as her fur tickled his cheek before he took off the hair pin and headed to Master Fu's. The guardian looked up at him as he walked in and knelt in front of him, holding out the miraculous. Master Fu carefully took it and returned it to the miracle box.

"Well done, Luka," He stated as he sat back down but Luka was frowning. "Luka?"

"I know I've already said this but I am so sorry I lost it," He stated, making the guardian frown. "The truth is my mind wasn't in the battle properly. Instead of going straight to the tower, I should have found a bee and snake outside of the tower. I could have tracked down someone but I was worried about my friend. She had been turned into a statue and I wanted to defeat Style Queen as the statues were crumbling. I didn't think it through. I should have grabbed the bee miraculous as soon as I got away from Style Queen but instead, I decided to defeat her and I risked my own sanity by merging miraculous. I know I was lucky that it worked and I was able to handle it..."

"Luka, losing a miraculous is a serious thing and I'm glad you see that," Master Fu stated as Luka nodded. "But I can't judge you or be mad at you because I also lost miraculous in the past and unlike you, I never fixed my mistake. Instead, I just ran away from it,"

"You lost miraculous?"

"I lost two..." Master Fu admitted, frowning. "The butterfly and the peacock... because I lost them and never tried to reclaim them, Hawkmoth came into existence..."

Luka didn't know what to say. Master Fu was the reason why the Butterfly miraculous was lost in the first place, technically the reason why Hawkmoth had his power and why he had the weight of the world on his shoulders, even if it was always coming his way. Tikki's magic had been calling to him all his life but that was beside the point. 

"Luka?" Master Fu asked, frowning but the boy remained quiet. "I'm sorry. I understand that must be a lot to take in and that you probably blame me for Hawkmoth-"

"I don't blame you," Luka stated, making Master Fu look at him in shock. "And I will help you recover the lost miraculous. You have my word,"

"Thank you, Luka," Master Fu nodded. "You are a good person and the right choice for the Ladybug miraculous,"

**~Later that Night~**

Anatis landed on the hotel's roof and walked over to the glass doors that lead to Chloe's room. He knocked on them, half expecting her to be asleep. To his surprise, she practically tore them open and yanked him inside.

"Oh, Anatis!! You actually got through to my mother!!" She declared, hugging him before pulling away. "She's actually staying in Paris with moi!!"

"That's great, Chloe," He smiled but she looked at him. "I have a message from Pollen for you,"

"Really?" She asked. He nodded and gave her it, causing her eyes to fill up with tears. "I love her too... she was the first real friend I had..."

"Chloe, I need you to understand something," He replied, sitting down. She sat down next to him. "I can't ever allow you to use the bee miraculous again. It's too dangerous because of the fact that you revealed your identity. Hawkmoth could target your family,"

"I see," She mumbled, looking down. "And I acted badly when I had it too... but what you said really got through to me and I want to try and be kinder and exceptional in my own way. Daddy has paid compensation to the people involved in the metro incident but I have decided to try and help out with some charities... you know... like a way to try and make up for it... not that it will but I could try and do good in a different way other then a miraculous,"

"I think that's really great," He smiled, getting a nod of her before he frowned a little. "Chloe, I'm sorry if this isn't my place to say but I think you should consider seeing a therapist. I think it would really help you to talk to someone,"

"I... I think I'll try that, Anatis," She smiled weakly. "You know Dupain- I mean Marinette actually tried to help with my relationship with my mother. She isn't going to New York,"

"New York?"

"Oh, my mother offered her an apprenticeship with her in New York but Marinette decided she didn't want to go," Chloe replied, smiling a little. "Something about having friends and family in Paris,"

"Oh," Anatis replied, nodding. "Well, I'm glad. After all, if she left, I had have to find a new cookie supplier. Anyway, I need to get going,"

"Anatis," She stated, causing him to look at her. She was playing with her hands and looking down. "Thank you for standing up for me today... I know I let you down but I will try to be better I swear,"

"I believe you can, Chloe," He smiled before walking to the door. "But I will be watching. Good night, Chloe,"

"Good night, Anatis," She smiled as he saluted her before he ran off and dived off the hotel's roof, swinging off towards the city.


	31. Syren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all of Paris is flooded, Anatis and Lady Noir are forced to find a solution through the media of jokes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, finally!! I've been looking forward to writing this.
> 
> Also, I am back at work now so updates for both this and my prompts may be slow. I will try and update when I can but my work is a little tiring. Anyway, thanks for the comments and kudos :D

"Anatis! Watch out!!" Lady Noir shouted as she pushed him out of the way of one of the animals that had escaped the zoo. They rolled across the floor and she grinned before helping him up and jumping on the building as the panthers growled and pounced around. The elephants were running through the city and the gorillas were breaking thing. Lady Noir turned to him as he frowned. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm good," He replied, frowning. "But I think we need help,"

"You wanna go grab us a friend?" She asked, smiling as she spun her baton. "I can easily keep these guys distracted,"

"You sure?" He asked, making her nod.

"Tell Master Fu I say hi," She grinned before diving off the building. Anatis smiled a little before throwing his yoyo and swinging to Master Fu's apartment. He landed in the alleyway and dropped his transformation, catching Tikki. He took out a cookie and handed it to her before walking over to the door to the apartment building. He rang the doorbell to Master Fu's flat.

"Hello?"

"It's Luka,"

"Ah, I was expecting you," Master Fu replied. "Come in,"

Luka opened the door and headed upstairs, knocking on the door when he came to his apartment. After hearing a come in, he walked inside and smiled at Master Fu and Wayzz, who was floating around around.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Master," He stated as Tikki finished her cookie. "But me and Lady Noir need assistance. She also says hi,"

"Of course. I imagine the zoo animals are giving you some trouble," Master Fu chuckled before opening the phonograph and taking out the miracle box. He moved it over to Luka and opened it. As usual, the compartments popped out, revealing all of the miraculous. Luka knelt down and looked at them, trying to decide which one would be useful. "Luka Couffaine, pick an ally you can trust to help you with this mission. Choose wisely. Such powers are meant for the greater good. Once the mission is done, you will retrieve the miraculous and return it to me. Do you have anyone in mind?"

"I need the fox," He stated, almost straight away. He reached out but hesitated for a second before shaking his head and grabbing it. "I know just the person,"

"Excellent," Master Fu smiled, closing the box. "Good luck,"

"Thank you, Master," Luka replied before getting up and leaving the apartment. As soon as he was back in the alley, he transformed back into Anatis and jumped up to the rooftops before swinging across the city. He flipped over a few chimneys and slid down some roofs before diving off them and swinging towards the Liberty. He flipped and landed on the deck before heading inside. The Captain was out so Juleka was on her own in the boat. She was planning to see a movie with her friends soon but she had a bit of time before it. He came down into the living area and saw her on the sofa. She jumped and gasped as she saw him.

"Anatis? Is everything ok?" She asked as he walked over to her. He held out the box that contained the fox miraculous to her, making her gasp and slowly taking it in her hands. "A-Are you sure you need my help?"

"I'm sure," He smiled in a reassuring way. She nodded and opened it, causing Trixx to appear and greet her happily. She smiled and placed the necklace around her neck.

"Trixx, let's pounce," She declared, transforming into Culpeo. She looked at herself, smiling before turning to Anatis.

"You good?"

"Yeah," She nodded before the two of them ran out of the boat and headed into the city where Lady Noir and the animals were. Anatis briefed her on the way there, explaining that it wasn't an akuma but that the animals from the zoo recently escaped. He had a plan to capture them but to pull it off, he would need her mirage. She nodded and promised to do her best as they ran across the rooftops. He frowned as he noticed the news helicopter above them but he shook it off. They had a job to do. They jumped down and joined Lady Noir, who was doing her best to keep the animals away from people. She had managed to catch most of the run away animals.

"Culpeo, it's good to see you again," She grinned as they landed near her. "So I've got most of them captured but the big kitties are giving me a hard time,"

"I think we can help with that," Anatis replied as he looked around, using his luck vision. It lit up a van, Lady Noir and then Culpeo. "Lady Noir, I need you to distract the cats and lead them towards that alleyway,"

"Aye, Aye, Annie," She grinned as he turned to Culpeo.

"We're gonna need an illusion that will lead them to the van," He stated, getting a nod of her. "Stay on the rooftops and tail Lady Noir. Once she gets to that shop, cast mirage ok? It should be something that can lead them to the white van, where I will trap them inside,"

"Right," She nodded as Lady Noir jumped down and began to distract the cats. Anatis dived into the alleyway and opened the van as Culpeo tailed Lady Noir on the roof. The panthers chased Lady Noir as she got them to follow her. As soon as she reached the shop that Anatis had pointed out, Culpeo played her flute and created an illusion of steaks. Distracted by the meat, the cats followed them straight into the van as Lady Noir jumped onto the roof. Anatis closed the doors and locked the van, trapping the cats inside before letting the zoo know where they were. He joined Culpeo and Lady Noir as people cheered for them. 

"Excellent job, girls," He grinned, making Culpeo smile a little before her miraculous beeped. "We better get going. Lady Noir, I'll see on patrol unless there's an akuma,"

"I look forward to it," She grinned. "Culpeo, it's great seeing you again. Good job with the chops,"

"T-Thanks," She mumbled shyly, smiling shyly as her miraculous beeped. Lady Noir grinned back before her eyes went wide.

"Oh!! I better get going!!" She gasped, making Anatis rise an eyebrow. "Bye, Annie. Bye, Culpeo!!"

"See you later, Kitten," He smiled as she waved before she jumped off the roof and disappeared. Anatis waved back before turning to Culpeo. "Come on, Kit. We better head off before you transform back,"

"R-Right," Culpeo nodded as they ran off and jumped down into a nearby alleyway as her miraculous beeped it's final warning. When she landed on the ground, her transformation dropped leaving Juleka in Culpeo's place. She took off the miraculous and placed it back in the box before handing it to Anatis. "I-If you need me again, I'll be happy to help,"

"Great," He smiled, taking the box. "I'm glad I can rely on you, Juleka. Do you need a lift home?"

"I'll be good," She mumbled, taking out her phone. "I'll be meeting my friends soon. We're going to the movies to see Mechamonkey vs Cybershark 3,"

"That sounds like a lot of fun," He smiled as he placed the miraculous box in his yoyo. "I hope you enjoy it,"

"I think so," She smiled shyly before checking the time. "I better go and meet Rose. Thanks for picking me, Anatis,"

"You're a great fox, Juleka," He smiled, getting a shy smile off her before she ran off but not be she waved to him. As soon as she was gone, he dropped his transformation and caught Tikki, giving her a cookie before he took out his phone. "Ok, we have 30 minutes before the film itself starts. Time to get this back to Master Fu,"

"But the trailers," Tikki pouted as he ran out of the ally and headed to Master Fu's place.

"Sorry, Tikki, we'll just have to miss them," He replied as he ran down the street. Tikki let a little sigh as she really liked the trailers of films and this was the first time Luka had been invited to join Marinette and her friends. However, he did need to return the fox miraculous so she could let him off. He took a turn and ran over to Master Fu's apartment before heading upstairs. He knocked on the door and entered when Master Fu said so before taking off his shoes and closing the door behind him. Master Fu smiled and took out the miracle box as Luka took out the box with the fox miraculous in it. He placed it back into the box as Master Fu nodded.

"I assume the animals of Paris are back in the zoo?" He asked as he closed the book and placed it back in it's hiding place.

"Yes, Master," Luka replied, nodding. "Culpeo was perfect for the situation,"

"Excellent," Master Fu smiled before walking over to a door. "Come and join me. I could use a little help with something,"

Luka nodded and walked over as Tikki went to follow him, along with Wayzz but Master Fu stopped them.

"Hold on," He stated before turning to the kwamis. "You two stay here,"

"Oh, Master!! Please!!!" Both of the Kwamis begged, making Luka smile a little but Master Fu shook his head. 

"Kwamis must never know the recipe that can modify their powers," He stated as the Kwamis pouted a little. "Ever!"

"Modify their powers?" Luka questioned.

  
**"** Imagine what would happen if one of you were captured by a villain, just like Hawk Moth's kwami, Nooroo," Master Fu declared, causing Tikki and Wayzz to scream a little and hide behind his furniture. He turned on his heel and closed the door behind him before walking farther into the kitchen. Luka followed him and watched as Master Fu tapped on one of the cabinets and caught a jar of what appeared to be bugs. Luka glanced around as he saw different ingredients. Master Fu threw a handful of the bugs into a bowl and began to crush them up. Luka noticed a few things on the floor and picked them up, placing them on the side as the kettle boiled. Master Fu moved over it and poured him a cup of tea, passing it to him as he walked by.

"Thanks," Luka smiled as Master Fu poured the powered ingredient into a new bowl. "Uh, what are you cooking exactly?"

"When fed with a specific blend of ingredients, the kwamis can grant special powers," He answered as Luka took a sip of his tea. He took some leaves from a plant above his head and added it into the bowl "Each power's specific mix is listed here, encoded in the grimore. I've deciphered most of the ingredients,"

Luka moved over as Master Fu swiped the tablet across.

"For example, to trigger aquatic powers, you need a branch from the dragon king's garden," He explained as Luka looked at the picture on the tablet. "That's seaweed then secret kept in a shell,"

"A pearl," Luka mumbled, making Fu look at him.

"Very good," He smiled before frowning a little. Luka gave him a questioning look. "The last one still puzzles me. A tear of joy... I can't figure it out and it's required for almost every blend,"

Luka frowned a little but then Master Fu gasped and reached down for something.

"Maybe it could be some dancing ant honey dew," He stated, adding a few drops to the cauldron. It exploded a little, causing Luka to step back as Master Fu smiled and turned his head to face him. "I think I may have finally got the right mix,"

"Cool," He smiled as Master Fu added a little bit to a small bottle before walking out into the main room. Luka followed closely and watched as he handed the bottle to Wayzz, who drank it.

"Hmm... there's a slight favor to it," Wayzz declared, nodding. "Yes, I remember it been a lot like this,"

"Ah, I knew it," Master Fu smiled as Luka grinned. He did a strange movement and held his right hand up, showing the turtle bracelet. "Wayzz, power up,"

Wayzz held out his arms and shook a little but other then that, nothing else happened. Luka frowned a little as he watched the kwami frown.

"A little more salt maybe?" He asked, causing Master Fu to sigh.

"Oh... failed again," He mumbled, looking down but Luka gently placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Master," He smiled in a reassuring manner. "I'm sure you'll work it out,"

"Thank you, Luka," He mumbled as Luka's phone rang. He took it out and saw it was Juleka ringing. He answered it.

"Hello?"

"Luka, where are you?" She asked, making him frown.

"Uh... I got held up... it's still on the trailers right?" He asked.

"Luckily. Better hurry up though. Marinette just got here and Kagami is eyeing your seat,"

"I'll be there in a few minutes," He replied, hanging up. "I'm sorry, Master. I have to go,"

"Ah, don't worry about me," He smiled. "Go and have fun. I will try again,"

Luka nodded and left the apartment with Tikki happily hiding in his hood. He ran as fast as he could to the cinema, coming to a stop as he saw Marinette waiting outside. He caught his breathe and walked over. She looked over and smiled at him.

"Hey, I'm not too late, am I?" He asked, getting a shake from her.

"No, trailers are still on," She grinned, grabbing his hand and leading him inside. They made their way into the cinema room and walked over to their friends as Rose waved at them. They moved across and took a seat as the film began. Luka noticed Marinette was still holding his hand but didn't move to correct her. Instead, he just smiled and focused on the screen but then people started to leave the room. He frowned as Marinette looked at him. "What's going on?"

"I don't know," He replied but as soon as the words left his mouth, water appeared around their feet, causing them to gasp and bring them to their seats.

"Ok? Who left the faucet running?" Alya asked as other people rushed out but the water came from all directions. Luka frowned as he realized the room was filling up quickly.

"We need to leave now," He declared, getting a nod of Marinette.

"The stairs!!" She gasped, pointing to them. Luka nodded and jumped up.

"Everyone, follow us!" He declared to the people still in the room. Marinette nodded and rushed over to the fire escape, directing everyone towards it with Alya. Luka made sure no one was left in the room before going up the stairs.

"Everyone up on the roof!!" She ordered as he climbed. "Is that everyone?"

"'Yeah," He declared as water began to fill the stair way. The three of them ran up and burst through the door that led through the roof. They rushed up the second stair case and came onto the roof. Luka stopped and stared as all of Paris was underwater. Alya rushed to the edge, along with Marinette as Markov turned to Max.

"My circuits are sensitive to water," He declared as Kim happily ran towards the water and dived in, laughing as he did.

"Come on guys," He grinned, waving at them. "I can teach you to swim in two seconds flat, Markov! You just put your arms like this then you push your legs..."

Luka gasped as he saw something moving towards Kim, who was rambling on about been a frog. He wasn't the only one to see it either as everyone else gasped and began to shout to Kim to get out of the water but before he could move, a girl who resembled a mermaid dived out of the water. Her skin was pink colored and her hair was a slightly dark shade. She seemed to be wearing some kind of blue swim suit with flippers on her feet and she had horns on her head. She dived downwards, pulling Kim under water with her, causing Max to gasp in shock.

"Kim!!" He shouted, looking at the edge as the others tried to look for him. With everyone distracted, Luka slipped away heading back downstairs. Tikki flew out and looked worried as she looked around.

"We could really do with those aquatic abilities," She mumbled as Luka sighed.

"Yeah but Master Fu hasn't got the right ingredient yet and Kim just got captured by a mermaid. We'll have to make do," He sighed before swiping his earrings. "Tikki! Spots on!!" 

He transformed into Anatis and jumped up before running across the rooftops, causing people to gasp and point at him, cheering as he dived into the water. Holding his breathe, he looked around. Cars were floating and fish were swimming. It was strangely serene but he shook his head and began to swim through the water. He looked around as he swam, hoping to find Kim and get this fight over and done with. He noticed a small school of fish swimming past him before a large cat fish tried to eat them, almost getting him as a mean but he dodged it and continued swimming. Feeling a burn on his lungs, he swam up to the surface and let out a breathe. He took a few more before taking one deep breathe and diving back under, swimming back towards the houses. His eyes widen as he noticed Kim and the Akuma swimming nearby so he hid behind a chimney to observe them.

"Ha! This is amazing!" Kim declared as Anatis watched them, noticing that he had a bubble around his head. At least, he won't drown right now but he was holding hands with the mermaid. "I can breathe underwater just like a fish,"

"I knew you'd love it," She declared as Anatis took out his yoyo and swam behind them. "I have lots of other surprises for you as well. You'll see,"

"Uh... hey!!" Kim gasped as Anatis wrapped his yoyo around his ankle and pulled him away from her. However, that seemed to piss her off. She narrowed her eyes at Anatis.

"My prince!!" She declared, swimming over and grabbing his hands, pulling him downwards as she swam away. Anatis was pulled downwards to as he was holding onto his yoyo that was still wrapped around Kim's leg but he grabbed hold of a rail on one of the buildings, stopping her from swimming away with Kim but he wouldn't be able to hold his breathe for much longer. He gasped, accidentally taking a little of water in his mouth but he managed to stop himself. A purple butterfly mask appeared around her eyes as Hawkmoth talked to her as she held onto Kim. She looked extremely angry as she glared at him. "Never!"

She suddenly swam towards Anatis and slammed her head into his stomach before knocking him into a building, causing him to gasp and breathe in more water. She then grabbed him by his leg and spun him around before throwing him out of the water. She was deceivingly strong and he was falling towards the buildings really fast.

"Anatis!!" A voice yelled before he was caught and lowered onto a roof as he coughed up a bit of the water. Lady Noir knelt down next to him. "Oh my kwami!! Are you ok?!"

"I feel like a fish out of water," He coughed up before standing up. "Or to be more precise... a ladybug in water... our akuma is called Syren and she has a boy called Kim with her. Luckily, she's given him a way to breathe but she is very protective of him,"

"Ok...so deep sea diving for us then?" She asked but he shook his head.

"Bad idea. We need our weapons to help us fight so we can't use them as breathing items and that is not our environment," He mumbled, making her frown before she clicked her fingers.

"Maybe you can get us a submarine," She grinned, making him grin back.

"Good thinking, Kitty Cat," He grinned before throwing his yoyo up in the air. "Lucky charm!!"

A pot popped into exist, causing Anatis to frown as he caught it. Lady Noir looked at it and pointed at it.

"Isn't that identical to Master Fu's?" She asked, making him face palm. 

"Of course," He muttered, hooking it to his side. "Come on. We need to go see him,"

"You sure you want me to come with you today?" She asked. "You know I don't mind waiting,"

"I'm not getting a miraculous today," He stated before rubbing his neck a little. "And I don't mind you coming with me..."

"Well, as long as you don't mind," She grinned, spinning her baton. "Race you there,"

"You're on!!" He declared as the two of them ran off and jumped across the roofs til they came to where Master Fu should be. "Master Fu?"

"Master?" Lady Noir asked as they looked for him.

"This way," His voice called as Anatis got his first warning beep. Lady Noir frowned as she looked at him. He, however, walked over as she took in all the ingredients set out. Master Fu was sat on a chair, looking at his tablet.

"Master, we can't defeat the mermaid underwater," Anatis declared as Master Fu sighed.

"I know and I still haven't found the correct blend that could help you both out," He sighed, looking down as Lady Noir rose an eyebrow. "I have failed you two,"

"Blend?" Lady Noir questioned as Master Fu looked down and frowned. "What blend?"

"It's a special potion that grant our kwamis extra powers," Anatis replied before turning to Master Fu. "Don't worry... we're gonna find that final ingrediant,"

"I've tried everything, Anatis but I have no idea what a tear of joy is suppose to be," Master Fu sighed before ticking what he's tried from his fingers. "I've tried Water from the laughing fountain, melted snow from the mountain of jubilation... even drops of pure chocolate exact... but none of them work and I'm at a loss as to what could be the tear of joy..."

"Ok," Lady Noir nodded as she thought. "So we just have to work out what this tear of joy is..."

"Exactly but I don't know what else to try... I've tried everything..." Master Fu sighed, clearly upset with his failure. To the point where he was close to crying. After all, he felt useless. In his eyes, the mermaid would defeat them and get the miraclous for Hawkmoth. Anatis frowned. No wonder why he was close to tears. However, his eyes widen as he had a revelation. Master Fu had tried things that could repesent a tear of joy but maybe this wasn't about looking for symbolism. Maybe they needed to be literal.

"Master Fu... have you tried an actual tear of joy?" He asked, making Lady Noir and Master Fu look at him with surprise and confusion but he didn't have much time to explain. They needed this potion now and he figured it wouldn't hurt to try. "Ok! Tell me a really funny joke!"

"Do you think this is really the time to have fun?" Master Fu asked.

"That's exactly what I think," Anatis declared, causing both of them to look like he was crazy. "Ok! Why do you go to bed at night?"

"I don't know-" Master Fu replied, confused. "I-"

"Because the bed won't come to you!" He declared, making both of them laugh. "What goes up but doesn't move?! Stairs!!"

Anatis grinned as they both began to laugh before Lady Noir clicked her fingers. 

"I got one!! What does a snail say when it's riding a turtle's back?" She asked, grinning. Master Fu wasn't sure what the answer was so she threw her arms up in the air. "Whoohoo!!"

Master Fu began to laugh so much a tear formed in his eye. As soon as it did, Anatis rushed over and wiped it onto his finger before carefully walking over to the cauldron. He let it drop into the mixture, causing it to make explode but this time, a green light burst from it, turning into a sort of tornado before disappearing. Lady Noir and Master Fu blinked in surprise as Anatis grinned as his earrings beeped again.

"Anatis, I think you've found the last ingredient," Master Fu declared as Lady Noir smiled, clearly proud of him before she stepped forward.

"Annie, I think you go first since you're about to transform back," She declared before sitting down on a spare stool and keeping her eyes closed. Anatis smiled and dropped his transformation, giving Tikki a cookie as Master Fu took a spoonful. 

"Ready, Tikki?" Luka asked as he glanced over to Lady Noir. Her eyes were still closed but she was smiling as she gently tapped her hands against her legs. Tikki nodded and took the sip of the drink before declaring it yummy. Luka smiled, getting a nod of her. "Tikki!! Power up!!"

She closed her eyes and her spots glowed white before she began to spin until a white light engulfed her before it disappeared, revealing her form had changed. She now had fins and a little tail.

"Aqua Tikki!" She declared as Luka swiped his earrings.

"Aqua Tikki! Spots on!" He declared, transforming back into Anatis but his outfit had changed slightly. The basic design remained the same but the red area of his suit resembled scales and his belt had changed into fins. He had fins on his boots and arms that blended from red into blue. His hair felt longer and his gloves were webbed. He took out his yoyo and used it to look at himself. His hair was now a mixture between his normal blue and his red and his collar resembled fish fins. It was blue in color. "Ok, Lady Noir. You can open your eyes now,"

She opened them and grinned as she looked at him.

"Awesome look," She declared as he took her seat and closed his eyes. "No peeking until I say so,"

"I won't look... I promise," He declared as he heard her de-transform. Plagg moaned about transforming before she got him to power up. He briefly saw the light through his eyelids but kept his eyes closed.

"Aqua Plagg! Claws out!!" She declared as he tapped his hands. "Ok, you can look now,"

He opened his eyes and took her in. Like him, she had fins on her boots and gloves. Her basic suit was the same but she had a bit detail on it. She had green strips down her body and green patches on top of her shoulders. Her belt had also changed. Like his, it resembled fish fins but was aqua green in color. Her fins blended from electric green to aqua green and her collar also resembled fish fins and was aqua green in color. She also had two ribbons coming from the two of the top of her plait. Like her fins, they were blended from electric green to aqua green. All in all, her suit resembled a diving suit. 

"What do you think?" She asked, turning around so he could have a good look. A light blush came across his face, causing her to grin before he cleared his throat.

"I think we're ready to take this syren down," He grinned before turning to Master Fu. "Thank you, Master,"

"No problem, Anatis but I think you are the one who really saved the day,"

"Of course, he is," She grinned, looking at him. He blushed and looked away shyly.

"I don't know... it was your joke that got us the tear..." He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I really couldn't do this without you, Lady Noir,"

"Awwww," She grinned. "Now... Shall we, Bug-a-boo?"

"Sure," He grinned before the two of them ran and dived into the water. Lady Noir instantly swam around and grinned, clearly enjoying herself. Anatis couldn't help but chuckle.

"This is so much easier," She declared as he nodded his head in agreement. "Hey, Annie, does this make me a cat fish?!"

Anatis laughed before the two of them swam around, looking for Kim. Gradually, they came to the swimming pool. Anatis swam over to the glass roof and looked in. Kim was sat on a make shift throne and Syren was talking to him. He swam down to Lady Noir.

"Kim is in there," He stated, taking out his yoyo. He took out the comm piece and placed it in his ear. She followed his lead. "I'm gonna try and find out what happened and get Kim out of there. Think you can keep our little fish distracted?"

"Of course, fish boy," She grinned before the two of them swam in, just as Syren was about to kiss Kim. He pulled away a little and looked at her.

"Does this mean I don't get to see Mechamonkey vs Cybershark 3?" He asked, confusing her.

"Oh, yes, you will," Anatis declared, swimming over. "In fact, you'll be able to make it to the next showing,"

"The three of us can go together," Lady Noir grinned, moving next to him. "I'll even share my popcorn... you guys like sweet right?"

Syren growled and swam at them, slamming her head into Lady Noir but Anatis threw his yoyo, wrapping it around her feet. She swam away, pulling him with her around the pool but he pulled away as soon as he got close to Kim. Lady Noir took the chance to engage Syren, keeping her attention on her. Anatis turned to Kim who looked like he was about to burst from excitement. 

"Your new outfits are so cool!" He declared, grinning. 

"Thanks," Anatis declared as Lady Noir hit Syren with her baton. He moved close to Kim. "Tell me, what happened to your friend that got her so worked up?"

"Well, we were playing a game of secrets and I think she was trying to tell me that I'm the boy she likes," He sighed, looking to the side. "But I was a doofus and didn't realize,"

"Game of secrets?" Anatis asked, looking back at Kim. "What kind?"

"Oh, it's a game that Ondine invented," Kim declared as he smiled. "You write down a secret and put it inside the bracelet's capsule. It's awesome. Hey, wanna know my secret?"

"Hmm," Anatis declared as he looked over Syren. He noticed her bracelet was darkened in color, similar to other akumatized items that he had seen. "That must be where the akuma is... Aqua Lucky Charm!!"

He threw up his yoyo and summoned a pair of keys that floated in the water.

"Car keys?" He questioned, grabbing them. "Only thing I can drive is a bus.... hmm..."

He looked around but nothing lit up before turned back to Kim.

"We're hitting the road," He stated before opening his yoyo and handing it to Kim. "Here, you can breathe through this,"

Kim looked at it before placing on his mouth. Once it was secure, he gave Anatis a thumb up.

"Ok, follow me," He declared, swimming off with Kim. He took his arm and swam with him until they came to a building. Anatis helped him break the surface and swim over to a roof. "Hide behind that chimney ok?"

"Right," Kim nodded. "Oh your yoyo,"

"Thanks," Anatis replied, taking it and diving back into the water, just as Lady Noir contacted him to warn him that Syren is coming his way. She appeared a few minutes later and glared at him as he grinned back at her.

"Anatis!! What have you done with my prince?!"

"I think he decided to take someone else to the ball," He declared as she began to swam towards him.

"I won't let you hide him from me!!" She declared as he swam off. "Kim is mine!!"

"Little bit possessive, aren't we?" Anatis shot back as he swam off, causing Syren to follow him. He avoided the floating cars as he moved effortlessly throughout the water. He smirked to himself as his luck vision lit up one of the white cars that had both of it's doors opened. With a plan in mind, he pressed his ear comm. "Lady Noir, you doing alright?"

"Like a fish in water, Annie," She grinned as she swam across from him. "Got a plan?"

"Yep," He replied, dodging another car. "Get ready to strike,"

He swam under another car and moved to the side as he headed to the one lit up in his vision. Syren was hot on his tail, copying his movements as Lady Noir swam near by, ready to strike. He swam through the car, causing Syren to follow him before shouting to Lady Noir. She slammed the bonnet of the car with her, causing the air bag to expand and trap Syren between that and the seat. The two heroes slammed the doors closed and Anatis locked the car with his lucky charm before wrapping his yoyo string around part of the car before jumping out of the water with Lady Noir. They landed on a nearby roof and she wrapped his yoyo around her baton before extending it and yanking the car out of the water. It landed in front of them, allowing Anatis to unlock the car door. He opened and a bit of water poured out. He grabbed the bracelet and broke it, allowing the akuma to escape before he captured it with his yoyo to purity it. He watched it flutter off away before he threw the keys into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybugs!!" He shouted, releasing the cure. He let out a sigh of relief as the cure restored Paris before turning to Lady Noir, who was holding her fist out. He smiled and tapped it with him as Ondine looked around, confused. He walked over to her and knelt down. "Are you ok?"

"Anatis? Oh my gosh!! I love the new outfit!!" She gasped, excited. He chuckled as his earrings beeped. "Oh... but I got akumatized, didn't I?"

"It's ok," He smiled in a reassuring manner. "But I don't think Kim meant to hurt you,"

She nodded as his earrings beeped again.

"I'm sorry. I have to get going," He stated, frowning as he wanted to help her but Lady Noir gently touched his arm, causing him to look at her.

"I'll get Ondine back to the pool," She smiled, making him nod. "Catch up later ok?"

"Right," He nodded back before running to the edge and jumping off the building. He swung off into the city as Lady Noir helped Ondine before he made his way to Master Fu's. His transformation dropped as he landed onto the rooftop. He caught Tikki and gave her a cookie before walking over to where Master Fu was. He was moving his stuff back into his apartment. Luka smiled and began to help him before the two of them headed into his kitchen.

"Thanks to Lady Noir, I was able to make all of the blends," He smiled as he took out a collection of tubes. Each was filled with a different colored potion and he also handed Luka a sheet of paper. "Each blend corresponds to a new power,"

"Wow, that's a lot of powers," Luka muttered as he read the sheet. Master Fu held out the vials, allowing Luka to take them.

"You and Lady Noir should keep these vials on you at all times," He stated as Luka looked at them before he frowned a little.

"That's not very practical," He muttered, thinking of where he could store them. 

"Well, only the ingredients matter," He explained as Luka nodded. "They can be contained in anything,"

"Anything?" Luka questioned before smiling. "I think I have an idea then. I'll be meeting up with Lady Noir later so I can bring her vials to her,"

"Excellent," Master Fu smiled as he grabbed the second bunch of vials. "Tell her my thanks,"

"I will do, Master,"

(***)

"My little girl's mini macaroons are ready," Tom smiled as Marinette took out the tray from the oven. Anatis had dropped last night and asked her if she could bake the power up blends into some cookies for Tikki. Of course, he didn't tell her what they were but she knew anyway. Perks to been Lady Noir. However, she was really honored that he asked her. Clearly, he trusted her as both Lady Noir and Marinette, which made her happy. She had also baked some cheese triangles for Plagg which were just cooling down. "Hmm, they look so good,"

Tom went to reach for one but Marinette awatted his hand away.

"Sorry, Papa but these are for a friend," She explained. "Besides, I'm not sure if they would be good,"

"Of course, they are," He grinned, ruffling her hair. "My daughter baked them and I'm sure your friend will love them,"

"Thanks, Papa," She grinned as she put them on a tray, along with the triangles before heading back upstairs. She placed them down on the desk and took out some boxes before sitting down and beginning to sort them. Plagg floated over to her and sighed.

"Man, I hate transforming," He huffed before pointing to the blue one. "What's that one?"

"You know I can't tell you that," She grinned before winking. "But I've been told it's icy,"

"Oh, man," He sighed as they heard a thump. Marinette collected the boxes of the macaroons and climbed up onto her roof. Anatis was leaning on the rail, looking out at the city. She couldn't help but take a moment to look at him. His hair was back to his classic red and black and his suit was his normal one, not his aqua form. She liked his aqua form but she preferred his classic look. His hair was been blown by the wind and he was watching Paris. She gently cleared her throat, making him turn around and give her a smile before he walked over to her. 

"Thanks for helping me out, Marinette," He smiled as he took the boxes. He opened one and smiled as he looked inside. "Tikki will love these,"

"I'm kind of curious about the flavors you gave me," She mumbled, rumbling the back of her neck. "I've never used flavors like that,"

"They're a special blend," He smiled, placing the boxes into his yoyo. "I know you said I don't have to pay you but is there anything I can in return for you making them for me?"

"Oh... um... I mean... uh!!" She gasped, blushing before pressing her fingers together. She could ask for anything but the thing was she didn't know what to ask for. She could go for something she wanted, like a kiss but she wouldn't feel right with that. She didn't want to exploit him. Maybe a hug? Or something else. "Uh... well, I don't really know what you can give me in return other then what you already do for Paris but maybe... we could just hang out together? If you're not too busy... I mean... you know what... never mind.... you're the hero of Paris so I'm sure you haven't got time for-"

"I would love to hang out with you, Marinette," He smiled, making her blush.

"Really?!"

"Yeah," He smiled a little more. "What would you like to do?"

"Oh, we could watch a movie!!"


	32. Troublemaker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis and Lady Noir face Troublemaker, the embodiment of Chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo! A new chapter! Hope you guys like it. Again, sorry about the slowness at the moment. I'm working pretty much full time hours and it's tiring been back at work so I haven't had much time for writing but fear not, I will be working on the next chapter soon. Hope you guys are ready for it. It's gonna be a good one.... I hope XD

"Their new outfits were so cool!" Kim stated in Alya's latest interview on her blog. Marinette grinned as it had been her highest views, even blowing her interview with Lila out of the water and Kim was really complementary on their new suits. She was inclined to agree with him. The Aqua suits were so cool and in her eyes, Anatis looked really good. She let out a little sigh at the memory of seeing him in his suit. The best part is she got to spend a couple of hours with him, watching a movie. They had chosen Lion King. Of course, she had ended up falling asleep on him, only waking up when the movie had ended. To her surprise, he had also fallen asleep. Part of her didn't want to wake him up because he looked so peaceful and she was extremely comfortable been curled up next to him. She knew it couldn't last forever so she gently woke him up and ordered the sleepy hero to go home but not before she slipped downstairs and grabbed him a box of treats for him and Tikki. He had thanked for her and given her a kiss on the cheek before he left, leaving her practically a melted puddle. Naturally, Plagg had teased her about it but he shut up when she threatened to get him cheddar instead of Camembert. She jumped as her phone began to ring, pulling her out of her thoughts. She scrambled for it and gasped as she saw it was Penny who was ringing. She pressed the answer button and held it to her ear.

"Hello?!" She gasped.

"Hello, Marinette," Penny answered, sounding professional as always. "I was wondering if me and Jagged could ask a favor of your family,"

"Oh? What kind of favor?" She asked, sitting up. "Does Jagged need new glasses?"

"Oh, no... not yet but I'm sure he would love to commission you again," Penny stated. "No, we're looking to do a reality tv show to help Jagged's single hit number one and for some good press. I suggested we go onto a show called Fill My Shoes and Jagged insisted that he wanted to be a baker. Since your family runs the best bakery in Paris and you also designed his album cover, it would be a wise choice to film it in your family's bakery,"

"Oh, wow," Marinette gasped, shocked. "I'd have to ask my parents so I can't be certain they'll agree but I can try,"

"Of course, I understand," She replied back, causing Marinette to imagine her nodding. "If you want, I can drop by for a hour to talk them,"

"That would be great, Penny," Marinette replied. "Can you make it after school? I have to get going back,"

"Yes, I can. That actually works perfectly," Penny admitted, making Marinette smile. "Do you think 5pm will be ok?"

"Yes, my parents close the bakery at 4.30pm on a Wednesday anyway," Marinette explained, getting a hum of approval from Penny. "I'll let them know right away,"

"Of course," Penny replied. "I'll see you then,"

"Bye, Penny," Marinette replied, hanging up before grabbing her school bag and running downstairs into the bakery. Her mother had just finished serving the customer as she rushed in. "Mama!! Papa!!"

"Yes, dear?" She asked, looking at her. Marinette launched into an explanation of the phone call she had just had with Penny. Her father joined them as she explained that Jagged himself had asked for their bakery to be the location of the reality show he was suppose to be on and how good this could work for the bakery. She explained that Penny would be dropping by at 5pm to ask them about it and when they showed hesitation, she practically begged them to do it. They agreed to talk it over with Penny, making her squeal with excitement before she dashed out of the shop and ran back to the school. As she ran through the courtyard, she didn't pay attention to where she was going which caused her to trip and let out a scream but instead of hitting the hard concrete, she landed against something soft and blue. She blinked and pulled back when she realized she must of have crashed straight into Luka's chest. She looked up at him as a huge blush came across her face.

"Are you ok?" He asked with concern, making her blush even more.

"Y-Yeah... sorry for crashing into you like that," She giggled, rubbing the back of her neck. She could practically feel Plagg roll his eyes. Luka, however, smiled as he held her stand straight.

"It's ok, Mari," He smiled before tilting his head to the side a little. "Though your melody is louder then usual. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Oh! I'm just really excited," She grinned, making him smile before she looked around. Seeing no one around, she leaned in close. "Can you keep a secret?"

".... uh...." Luka's eyes shot to the side as if he was thinking about something. "I think so,"

"Ok but you have to swear not to tell anyone else!!" She gasped, barely able to continue her excitement.

"Pinky swear?" He asked, holding up his little finger. She linked it with hers before leaning closer to him. She thought he froze for a second but brushed it off as she whispered into his ear.

"My parents' bakery may be on the TV show, Fill My Shoes and Jagged Stone may be the special guest," She whispered, making his eyes widen in surprise before he looked at her.

"For real?" He asked, keeping his voice hush. She grinned as she nodded in an excited manner. "Mari, that's so cool... ah but don't worry. I won't tell anyone,"

"I know," She smiled sweetly, playing with her hands. "You're really trustworthy, Luka,"

A light blush covered his cheeks as he shyly rubbed the back of his neck, making Marinette giggle. She couldn't help but think he looked really cute when he blushed but before she could say anything, the bell rang and made her jump, once again landing in against his chest. It was her turn to blush as he caught her and smiled softly at her.

"We better head to class," He replied, getting a nod of her. She straightened up and to his surprise, she placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

"Thanks for catching me, Luka," She smiled before heading up the stairs to Ms Bustier's class but not before she gave him a wave. He smiled softly and waved back before heading in the direction of his own class, catching up with Aurora and Jean who were heading there too. Marinette let out a little sigh as she watched him walk off before turning on her heel and walked in back into the class. Her mind drifted back to her deal with Anatis, which had been something she hadn't thought about since Captain Hardrock. She had intended to tell Luka that she liked him but just like the day in the park, an akuma turned up. Captain Hardrock had hit home for Luka. She knew he took it personally when his family got turned into akumas but this one was so close to home for both him and Anatis. Once everything had been restored, it felt wrong to confess to him so she decided to wait but then she learnt about the guardian and they got a new hero friend. She thought Culpeo was amazing personally but the point was things got her distracted from talking to him. On top of that, she still liked Adrien a lot. She still sighed gently when she saw him smile and day dreamed off their life together but she also dreamt of what life would be like with Luka. Both seemed amazing in their own way but she was still head over heels for both boys. Of course, Luka had one thing over Adrien. She could actually talk to him. Whereas with Adrien, she could barely string a sentence together but she was getting better. Shaking her head, she decided to put her thoughts aside for now and head to class.

(***)

Marinette took a deep breathe as she looked outside the bakery windows. Lots of Jagged's fans were outside, holding up banners and screaming with pure joy as they knew their favorite musician was outside. She looked back as Penny talked with Alec and Bob Roth, who was demanding that the show better meet his demands. Her parents looked super nervous and honestly, she couldn't blame them. She was super nervous, knowing that most of her friends were going to be watching the show.

"Ok, we are going live in 3, 2, 1," The camera man stated as Alec stood in front of the camera.

"Welcome to Fill My Shoes!" Alec declared, throwing his arms up in the air before he pointed at the camera as the show of people cheer could be heard outside. "You're joining us live for a new episode and our guest today is Jagged Stone!!"

Jagged practically jumped into the area next to Alec as he played air guitar.

"Rock and Roll!!" He declared, grinning as he threw his hands into the horns symbol. "Yeah!!"

"Filling the shoes of..." Alec shouted as Jagged stood next to him with his arms crossed. "A baker!!"

"Yo, Rockers!" Jagged grinned as he got into the camera's view as Alec turned to Tom.

"And a big thanks to Tom Dupain, for having us here in his bakery," He stated as he gestured over to him, causing Tom to come over as he laughed in a nervous manner. "The best in Paris, I might add,"

"Uh... Hello..." He smiled as he waved at the camera. Sabine smiled at him before grabbing a tray of Croissants and walking over to the crew, Penny and Bob Roth as Jagged and Tom began to bake.

"Excuse me, do you want some hot croissants?" She asked, holding them out as two of the crew packed up their things. Bob Roth grabbed one as he looked at the ratings and walked off without thanking her. Penny also walked off as Fang began to make a fuss. Sabine turned to Marinette as she stood next to her. "I'm not so sure it was a good idea to let them film the show here, Sweetie,"

"Of course it was, Mama," She smiled, looking at her before she placed her arm around her shoulders and gestured to the shop. "Don't forget. Jagged asked specifically to come here. You realize how good this will be for the bakery and Dad's gonna be come an instant celebrity!!"

"Well..." Sabine stated as she looked at her husband. "For a celebrity, he looks pretty nervous,"

They both looked at him and saw him trying to teach Jagged to knee bread. Jagged, on the other hand, was doing karate chops on the dough. Marinette couldn't help but laugh a little as she watched him do that. Tom corrected him after he waved nervously towards the camera. Hearing the hiss of fang, Marinette looked over and saw Fang pulling on his leash. Penny was holding him and telling him to calm down but she looked really nervous and was clicking her pen repeatedly. Marinette walked over and smiled at her.

"Are you ok, Miss Penny?" She asked, causing Penny to look at her.

"Yes, yes," The woman muttered before placing her hand on her chest. "It's just this show was my idea and Jagged's putting all of his trust in me and I just hope that everything goes well today,"

She bit her pen as she looked terrified of the idea of failure. 

"I'm sure it will go great, Miss Penny," Marinette smiled as she looked back over to Alec. Her father was waving at the camera again.

"So Jagged, how does it feel to fill the baker's shoes today?" Alec asked as Jagged smiled happily.

"It's awesome! Check this editable guitar I made from scratch!! This is so rock and roll!!" Jagged declared, trying to play the bread guitar he made before he started to sing. "Flour, eggs and butter!!"

Penny couldn't help but let out a small laugh at his song as Sabine walked over. 

"So, Miss Penny, what's it like working with a star like Jagged?" She asked, causing Penny to look at her. "He seems so cool,"

"Oh, yes. He's... wonderful," Penny smiled as she looked at him. Marinette felt her heart jump as she recognized the look of one of love. Her inner fan girl squealed as she imagined how cute Penny and Jagged would look like as a couple. However, Penny realized what she said and jolted back, going back to writing on her clip board. "Uh... I mean... yeah, he's awesome,"

Marinette smiled knowingly before looking over at Jagged as he sang with her father. She couldn't help but giggle as they dragged Alec into it, causing him to look at the camera with pure confusion before her father waved to the camera again.

"Yo, Marinette, my favorite little lady!!" Jagged called, getting her attention and causing the camera to focus on her. "Come over and rock out with us!"

"Uh!" Marinette gasped as Sabine gave her an encouraging smile. She walked over in a nervous manner and waved the camera, not sure how deal with the sudden attention onto her. Jagged smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"It's so cool that we get to spend the day together. Marinette's practically my niece," He declared, grinning before he turned to Alec. "She's really talented too. She did the artwork to my latest album and she's only in high school!!"

"Wow! That's impressive. A true family of artists," Alec stated before gesturing to her and her father. "A talented young designer and a gifted patisserie. By the way, what are you gonna bake for us today, Tom?"

"Uh," Tom gasped, looking nervously to the camera. "How about some chocolate croissants? Could you grab a bag of flour please, dear?"

"Sure, Papa," Marinette smiled, turning to reach for a bag as Jagged moved out of the way. However, she knocked a large paddle over, causing it to fall on the table. When she went to grab, she accidentally pushed it under a bag of flour but didn't notice as she lifted it to return to her place. Her action caused the bag of flour to fly up and land all over Jagged, making her gasp. "Uh oh,"

Jagged blinked and looked at himself before he grinned and began to laugh.

"Hey, look! I look like a ghost! Rocking boohoo!!" He laughed as Alec placed his arm around his shoulders.

"Making pastries is obviously no piece of cake," He declared before smiling. "Stay tuned. We'll be back from this commercial break,"

"Boo!!" Jagged declared, hugging Alec before they cut the cameras. Alec dusted himself down and walked over to Bob as Marinette turned to Jagged and Penny walked over.

"Sorry, Jagged," She mumbled, looking down but he shook his head.

"No sweat, Marinette," He smiled as Penny turned to her. 

"Can you tell me where the bathroom is?" She asked. Marinette nodded and told her it was upstairs before she began to help her father clear up the bakery. Penny led Jagged upstairs and looked around for the bathroom but they accidentally went on staircase too high and pushed open the trap room that led to Marinette's bedroom. "Wait, this isn't the rest room,"

"This must be Marinette's bedroom," Jagged muttered, looking around. It was very pink. "Cool. Hey, there's a sink,"

Penny nodded and grab some tissue before she began to try and clean off the flour as Jagged looked around. Noticing some of her hat designs, he walked over, making Penny sigh and follow him. 

"Hey, look," He smiled as Penny scrubbed his jacket. "Man, Marinette has some real talent,"

She looked up at the designs and found herself agreeing. Marinette was truly gifted but once again, Jagged had moved away. She rolled her eyes and followed him again.

"Hey, I know this guy," He laughed as he walked over to the poster of himself. "Rock on, Jagged,"

"We've gotta hurry, Jagged," Penny stated as he turned to face Marinette's photo wall.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry, Penny," He stated as he looked over at them. There were a few photos of Adrien Agreste but there were also a couple of photos of Marinette with Anatis and a fair number of her with Luka. Jagged blinked and smiled as he looked at them. In one photo, Marinette and Luka were pulling faces. In another, they were stood back to back while wearing pink hats. Another one showed them with the rest of kitty section. One was outside of the cinema. Another was the two of them laughing as they attempted to bake some sweet treat. Another photo showed Marinette, Adrien and Luka with Wang Cheng while another one showed the two of them on the set of Nino's horror film, Horrificator. Marinette was pretending to be scared while Luka was pretending to be the monster. She also had the pictures of Juleka's photo shoot on the wall and a few with her friends. 

"And we're back on air with Jagged Stone filling the shoes of a baker," Alec's voice stated as Penny tried to get him clear. "Let's see how that rock star cleans up all that flour,"

"Isn't that Nanarky's kid?" He asked Penny, who nodded. "There's more photos of him then of me. I think the baker's daughter has a little crush,"

He winked at the camera.

"Or maybe they're a couple? They'd make a good one. A talented designer and an upcoming musician," Jagged mumbled before smiling. "Teenage love is so sweet. Makes me want to write a song. Hey, what about-"

The trapdoor burst open and a fanatic looking Marinette burst through, looking close to tears. 

"What are you guys doing in here?!" She gasped, distressed. Penny turned to her and clicked her pen.

"I'm sorry, Marinette," She gasped, frowning. The last thing she wanted was to upset the girl. "I couldn't find the rest room,"

"Hey, Marinette, you want me to sign that poster of me?" Jagged asked.

"No, I just need everyone to leave and you stop filming," She gasped, clearly embarrassed but no one made to move. She looked desperately at Penny. "Penny, please get them to leave,"

"You heard the lady," Penny declared as she began to push Bob Roth out of Marinette's room. He looked at her with shock but then one of the camera men looked up at her and told them she cut them off their air. She picked up the wire and noticed everyone look at her. She wanted to say sorry but seeing Marinette close to tears made her shake her head. "We'll deal with that in a second. Let's leave Marinette's room first,"

"Penny, we're suppose to be live!" Alec declared, glaring at her. "We're going back on air,"

"No! Get out of my room first!" Marinette argued as Jagged sneezed.

"Penny, was that flour organic?" He asked. "You know I'm allergic to the non organic flour,"

"Penny! Give me that wire,"

"Penny, get them out of my room... please!!"

"Penny, we've got no picture!!"

"Penny, do you have a tissue?!"

"Penny!!" Everyone's voice blended into one, causing Penny to grip her head as the buzzing got to her.

"Urh!! Stop!! That is enough!!" She shouted, making them look at her before she looked at Marinette. "Everyone back down stairs now!! Out!!!"

She forced them downstairs and out of Marinette's room, leaving the girl relieved. 

"Out! Out! Out!!"

"Well, what do we do now?!" Bob Roth asked but she glared at him.

"I'll meet you downstairs in five!" She stated but he went to argue. However, she shoved the list at him and growled. "In five!"

She slammed the door close before sinking down as she tried to calm down. She was just so stressed and everyone was demanding everything from her. She didn't blame Marinette because Alec and his crew shouldn't have been filming in her room so she could understand why Marinette was so upset. That room was her sanctuary and Alec had invaded that but no thanks to Jagged, who shouldn't have been there either. She took another deep breathe as an akuma fluttered closer to her before it entered her pen.

"Troublemaker, I am Hawkmoth. You've always the faithful one, taking care of other people and shoving their problems," Hawkmoth declared in her head. "Today, you are free of that burden. From now on, you shall be the creator of all their problems and all I ask in return is Anatis' and Lady Noir's miraculous. What do you say, Troublemaker?"

"Sounds like a plan, Hawkmoth," She declared, standing up and clicking her pen. She was engulfed in purple smoke, transforming her into an akuma before it disappeared, revealing her new look. Her skin was literally white and she had heavy black eye make up. Her hair was now styled in a pink and white mohawk with black shaved areas around her head and ears. Her suit resembled a rock star from the 80s and was black, pink and white. She wore a dark pink jacket and had a skull and crossbones on her suit. She stepped through the door and clicked her pen again, making her solid. She picked up her list and looked at it. "So, what's on my to do list next?"

She tore in half and smirked.

"I know. Take care of Jagged," She laughed before throwing the pieces and clicking her pen. She became intangible once again and allowed herself to go through the ceiling.

**~Meanwhile in Marinette's Room~**

"This is a disaster!! I'm gonna be a laughing stock at school! Through all of Paris!! On the internet!!" Marinette gasped as Plagg floated next to her. "Luka will never talk to me again!! This is a disaster!! A disaster!!"

"Pretty sure, he will, dollface!!" Plagg grinned, finding the whole thing amusing. "Besides, it's not like you can change it. The whole thing was live and boy was it funny,"

"Plagg! Not helping!!" She gasped, rocking to herself. "It's a disaster!!"

"Huh?" Plagg mumbled, floating over to the TV as the show went live again. "Dollface, it seems the show has your streak of bad luck,"

"This is a disaster- huh? What do you mean?!" Marinette gasped as she looked over. She got up as her dad angrily spoke to Bob Roth as her mother threatened him but then a bag of flour got dumped onto Jagged and Alec fell on him. Marinette frowned as she watched weird things happen in the bakery. Croissants went flying, doors were slamming. Jagged cried out for Penny as he thought a ghost was haunting them and then the shutters were closed as Bob Roth looked around terrified and asked if the bakery was build on an ancient cemetery. Marinette frowned as she watched things get worst before a strange looking woman appeared next to Jagged, making him jump away in fear and scream for Penny. Marinette gasped as the akuma declared that Penny wasn't around anymore and that she was Troublemaker. She showed that she could make herself intangible before declaring that she was gonna cause him nothing but problems. "Penny?"

"Oh dear. Now that troublemaker is going to put all that sourdough to waste," Plagg sighed, making Marinette shake her head.

"Then we better stop her," She declared, holding out her hand. "Plagg, claws out!!"

A green light over took her, turning her into Lady Noir. She looked over at the film as Alec attempted get footage of Troublemaker but she cut the camera. She frowned before climbing out of the skylight, just as Anatis landed on the ground below. She watched as he tried to get into the bakery only for Troublemaker appear behind him. She grabbed him and threw him into the TV van but Lady Noir extended her baton, blocking Troublemaker's path. She turned intangible again but Anatis had already thrown his yoyo and landed on the balcony, allowing her to bring back her baton back to her.

"Hey there, handsome," She grinned as he jumped down from the rail and walked over to her. "What brings you to the best bakery in town?"

"Fancied some freshly baked bread and landed in a spot of trouble," He grinned. "Is Marinette safe?"

"She's hiding in the bathroom but Troublemaker seems to have it in for Jagged," Lady Noir nodded. "Anyway, follow me,"

She jumped down into her room and Anatis followed suit, looking at the pictures as they moved across the bed.

"Uh... Annie?" She asked, making him look at her.

"Sorry, still not use to seeing myself on film," He smiled, tapping the picture of him and Marinette together. Lady Noir rose an eyebrow. "Anyway, we'll take the grand tour later. Shall we-"

He suddenly lifted the mattress as knitting needles were thrown at them before he dived at her but Troublemaker clicked her pen, causing him to fall through her. Lady Noir jumped down and helped him to his feet as Troublemaker disappeared and threw an umbrella at them. She knocked it back and Anatis threw his yoyo but it went through Troublemaker as she clicked her pen. She clicked it again and threw the chaste at them. A picture of Luka landed on the ground and Lady Noir gasped before grabbing at it. Anatis rose an eyebrow but was knocked back when he was hit by an otterman. He threw his yoyo but it went through Troublemaker again and got tangled with Lady Noir's baton, causing her to laugh as she sank through the ceiling. He looked around for her as she jumped through the floorboard and clicked her pen, reaching for his earrings. Lady Noir gasped and spit her baton into two. She tripped him up and slammed her baton into Troublemaker's hand, causing her pen to go flying and Anatis to land on the floor. Troublemaker gasped as she looked towards her pen, causing Anatis to realize where the akuma was.

"Lady Noir! The Pen!!" He shouted as the three of them dived at it. They all caught it but Troublemaker grinned and clicked it.

"Touch me if you dare," She declared before sinking through the floorboards again. Anatis growled.

"Damn it. We can't touch her, even if we wanted to her,"

"But her strength is also her weakness, Annie,"

"Good point. If she wants to touch us, she has to be touchable as well," He smiled as the two of them stood up. He noticed they were still holding hands before he quickly let go. "Sorry,"

"N-No worries," Lady Noir gasped, blushing before grinning. "Let's go cause some trouble,"

The two of them ran downstairs into the living room before looking around. Anatis narrowed his eyes as he spun his yoyo like a shield.

"Be careful," He declared. "Chances are she's somewhere in this room but if she wants to take our miraculous, she can't be untouchable,"

"And if we grab her then we snag her pen," Lady Noir grinned as she looked around the living room. Anatis nodded and narrowed his eyes as the two of them around but Troublemaker suddenly appeared through the ceiling and shoved Anatis across the room before she grabbed Lady Noir's arms and twisted them around her back, pinning them there. She went to grab her ring as Anatis jumped back up and threw his yoyo around them both but she clicked her pen, causing his yoyo to trap Lady Noir. She clicked her pen again and kicked Lady Noir to the ground before she ran at Anatis. She jumped and clicked her pen, going through him before clicking it again as she jumped against the wall, throwing herself into him and pinning him down onto the floor. She held his arms above his head and grabbed his right earring, causing the other one to beep erratically as she grinned, holding up the earring.

"You've already lost half the battle, bug boy," She stated, looking at him as his mask slowly began to disappear, along with parts of his suit. He struggled against her as she went to reach for the other one but before she could, Lady Noir freed herself and held out her hand. Hearing the beeping, she closed her eyes.

"Cataclysm!!" She yelled before blindly charging at Troublemaker. She gasped and clicked her pen, causing herself to go intangible again. Lady Noir went straight through her and slammed into the window but Troublemaker growled at her as she sank through the floorboards. She had dropped Anatis' earring which bounced away from her. He scrambled up and grabbed it, putting it back on. His mask returned over his eyes and his suit reformed on his legs and arms. He let out a sigh of relief as Lady Noir rushed over to him with her eyes closed and cradling her charged up hand. He couldn't help but smile at her. "Annie, you good?"

"Yeah, I'm good, kitten," He stated, making her open her eyes. She smiled sheepishly at him before she grabbed his yoyo and handed it back to him. "Thanks for closing your eyes, Kitty,"

"Well... I only want a reveal when we both agree to it," She smiled bashfully, getting a nod of agreement of him. "But that can wait. First, we need to kick trouble's butt,"

"Couldn't agree more," He declared before throwing his yoyo up in the air. "Lucky charm!!"

The magic ladybugs summoned a broken plate, which he caught as he frowned before he looked around in his lucky vision. He gasped as he couldn't find how to use it before he looked around again. Lady Noir frowned as Anatis got frustrated before he sighed.

"That's strange... I can't see how to use it,"

"Could losing an earring made your power weaker?" Lady Noir asked as he looked around again, moving over to the bookcase.

"I hope not," He stated, glancing around before the super glue lit up. "Oh, thank kwamis. It is working,"

"Oh, good," Lady Noir let out a sigh as he picked up the superglue. He began to fix the plate as she rose an eyebrow. "I mean that had me worried... but... why?"

She pointed to the plate but before grinned and handed it to her before turning the glue on himself. Well, on his earrings. Lady Noir smirked as he took the plate from her and then the two of them headed back into Marinette's room. Lady Noir went first and held out her hand as she looked around. Anatis followed holding up the plate.

"This is the lamest lucky charm I've ever had," He muttered in a worried tone. "It's practically useless against a villain who can literally walk through walls,"

"She doesn't seem to be here though," Lady Noir replied before jumping up onto the bed area. "I'll check the balcony,"

"Noir! Don't! I only have a plate to defend myself!!" He gasped as she disappeared through the skylight. "Great,"

Almost instantly, Troublemaker appeared through the ceiling and dived at him. He dove out of the way and threw the plate at her but she clicked her pen and it went through her, smashing against the wall. She dived at him and pinned him down again, grabbing at his earrings as Hawkmoth ordered her to grab them. As soon as she touched them, her fingers got stuck onto them and he dropped the act, grabbing her arms as she tried to get up. He grinned at her as she tried to pull away.

"Having some trouble?" He asked.

"Aww, my poor bug-a-boo... looks like you have a super villain stuck on you... literally," Lady Noir cooed as she sat on the railing and held up the super glue. "Let's separate you two,"

She jumped down as Troublemaker tried to get away from Anatis but he only moved with her, keeping his grip on her arms. Lady Noir jumped over and tapped the pen with her charged hand, causing it to rust and break, freeing both the akuma and Anatis. Troublemaker cried out and grabbed her head as she turned back into Penny. Anatis captured it with his yoyo before releasing the purified butterfly. He grabbed the broken plate and threw it into the air, declaring the magic words. It turned into the swarm and swept across the bakery, fixing everything that needed to be fixed and restored Marinette's room. As soon as that was done, Lady Noir turned her attention Penny as the woman looked around confused. Seeing the two heroes, she gasped.

"W-what happened?" She asked in a frightened tone. "Is Jagged ok?"

"You're always so helpful, putting everyone before yourself," Lady Noir smiled gently as Anatis nodded. She knelt down and smiled at her. "Let's worry about Penny for a change. Are you ok?"

"I... I'm fine... thank you, Lady Noir," Penny smiled, getting up. "I'm sorry for causing trouble,"

"Don't be, Penny," Anatis smiled. "It's ok to take some time for yourself when you need it,"

"Thank you," She smiled as the miraculous beeped, reminding the heroes it was time to leave.

"Sorry, have to go," Anatis gasped. "Rock on, Penny. You're awesome,"

"Yeah! Rock and roll," Lady Noir agreed as the two of them jumped onto the rails and through the skylight. They hear Penny take a deep breathe before she exited the room. Anatis jumped onto the rail as Lady Noir landed next to him. "That was a close call,"

"Yeah but no finding out my true identity for you today," He smiled as he spun his yoyo.

"That's ok," She grinned, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "Since I already know who you are,"

"Y-you do?!" He gasped as she snored and laughed.

"You're my best friend, you dork," She grinned, hugging him. He smiled and hugged back before she pulled away and held out her fist. "Pound it?"

"Pound it," He smiled, tapping his fist against hers. He went to jump before he turned and smiled at her. "You're my best friend too, Kitten,"

With that, he jumped off through the city. Lady Noir jumped up the other part of the room before dropping down to part of her roof and dropped her transformation. She jumped back onto the balcony and let out a sigh of relief. Anatis hadn't found her supply of cheese nor did he seem embarrassed about Marinette having photos of him on her wall. She would have to deal with the rest of the fallout at school. She dived into her room as Plagg dived into his cheese and rushed downstairs. As soon as she burst into the bakery, she saw everything was back to normal. She rushed over to her parents and hugged them, telling them she hid in the bathroom before Penny shyly came through. She looked like she was about to apologize but before she could, Jagged glomped her.

"Penny!! I'm so glad you're ok and not in your super villain outfit anymore... though very rock and roll... but seriously, what would I do without you?" He smiled as he held her shoulders. "You're the best. In fact, I'm giving you a pay raise for all your hard work!!"

"Jagged," She smiled before hugging him. He smiled and hugged back. Marinette shared a knowing look with her mother before smiling.

**~Next Day at School~**

Marinette sighed to herself as she carefully made her way through the school. She intended to avoid everyone but in particular, she wanted to avoid Luka. Well, she didn't actually want to avoid him but she figured he would probably been uncomfortable with the fact that she had their photos printed out and stuck on her wall. And that there was the fact that Jagged hinted that she might have a crush on him, which was true but she didn't want him to find out like that. She wanted to be able to tell him herself but so far, she hadn't seen him which was good. She would wait a few days and then talk to him again. She let out a sigh as she reached her locker and put her bag inside before closing the door.

"Hey, Ma-Ma-Marinette," Luka smirked, making her jump. He let out a little chuckle as she glared at him before he rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry... I just wanted to make sure you were ok after that akuma,"

"O-Oh... I'm fine...a bit... never-mind... I'm good... are you?" She gasped, nervously before pressing her fingers together. "Look... about what you saw on the show last night... the totographs on my wall... I have them on there because they're really good memories for me... I'm sorry if that seems... weird..."

"Marinette, I don't think that's weird at all but in case, you've forgotten... I'm a Couffaine. Weirdness and chaos is in my blood," He grinned, making her smile "So... I actually wanted to ask you something... um... I was wondering if you wanted to come by the liberty and hang out with me after school while I practice some new songs I've written... um I really could do with a second opinion on them who isn't Rose or Juleka and well, you like my music so... I was hoping... you'd like to come by?"

"Oh," Marinette gasped, not expecting him to ask but she hesitated to answer. Not because she didn't want to say yes. She so wanted to say yes. She was just surprised that he asked.

"Oh, you're busy..." He frowned, shaking his head. "Just ignore that. It was a stupid idea..."

He sighed and went to walk away but Marinette grabbed his hand, making him look at her She blushed and pushed a bit of her hair back.

"I'm not busy and I'd love to hear your new songs," She smiled shyly, making him smile.

"Really?" He asked, smiling. She nodded. "Cool. Meet me at the doors after school?"

"I'll have to drop of my books at mine first though,"

"Fine by me. I can buy us some sweets,"

"It's a date," She smiled, causing him to blush. "I mean... a hang out... thing...not like a date date..."

"Ye-Yeah," He gasped, blushing before he rushed off. He stopped and waved. "See ya after school, Mari,"


	33. The Dark Owl Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis and Lady Noir face the Dark Owl in an epic battle for the miraculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't going to include the Dark Owl but I really love the scene where Ladybug and Chat Noir basically own him. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I think the next one will be Sandboy as it's coming up to Halloween and well... creepy Adrien is perfect for Halloween... maybe even a creepy luka too haha
> 
> Edit: I forgot to add this but my friend, @naruwitch made a tv tropes page for this story. Here’s the link if you guys want to check it out :D
> 
> [Click Me!](https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/RiseOfAnatis?__cf_chl_jschl_tk__=be721fb76b1432a698e46aa462d61073b4705567-1602716317-0-AThNvQ6RHrkR1d_p9c3BbHP3-gd4fnpISPslj-3RJQq44DLa0Xpdv9CT2D3z_GnOFOwGgbLfUmvxw-d3_g8ybdUmz_k92KhUKwVGa5P2x442DtDZU96YzHqMl-IsbGWt6d64twK7E6R0M0dgQKi_uxdKOAhQ8R3mCgFT4x64_gE7BpHLMCFPbZ2rNwiA5tyY1YkYj8mtKOgpQkhfPtaqNV8tSsugb4-Udk_utG7bqsVBy1hpf0ZnTHCHq0uRfYATiwofeWb5FuVx33pJsMfcwa8BRHQX34elWtN-C6J1eLLHBueGAcaK5m8k1OxgHMYef7Ism9X-aLJSKf4jGZYn7NChFjcG97v_OONxYASnqh-m-0gsIX_R_ncMO9z7qLs6wA)

"I'm sorry that you can't come over to the Liberty tonight," Luka sighed as he walked out with Marinette. He glanced over to Mr Damocles, who was pushing the students to leave as quickly as they could. Luka let out a soft sigh. He was glad Mr Damocles was trying to be more heroic but his 'patrols' were making his life a lot harder. Mr Damocles seemed to have a talent for getting into a sticky situation. "I have quite a bit of homework to catch up on,"

"Oh! It's not a problem. I mean I love hanging out on the liberty with you but I have to help my parents in the bakery tonight so it's cool," She smiled back, making him smile a little. "We can have a proper hangout on the weekend,"

"Sounds good to me," He smiled, taking his helmet out of the basket and placing it on his head. He unlocked his bike and climbed on it before turning to her. "Have a good evening, Mari,"

"You too, Luka," She smiled, gently pecking his cheek before the two of them went their separate ways. Luka smiled as he cycled down to the Seine but then he remembered why he couldn't hang out with Marinette or anyone else. Thanks to Mr Damocles' out of school activities, he hadn't been able to go to band practice as often, hang out with Aurora, Jean or the others and was sleeping more. It was honestly getting ridiculous. He didn't mind that Mr Damocles was trying to be a better person. It was great in fact but what he did mind is that he was endangering himself and other people as well as taking up Anatis and Lady Noir's time. They hadn't done a proper patrol for about a week. Luckily, Hawkmoth hadn't been that active. They had only dealt with three akumas in this week. Naturally, Mr Ramier had been akumatized into Mr Pigeon again and Andre the ice cream man had been akumatized into Glaciator. He had gone after Marinette for not believing in his ice cream's magic. She had gone out with everyone to get ice cream but she had ended up dropping hers, which caused her to get upset. Knowing how Marinette was, Luka figured she wasn't actually upset over dropping her ice cream but was upset over Adrien as he had turned up with Kagami, whom he seemed to be growing closer to. She had dropped it when she saw the two of them together and he had seen her sad expression at the two of them laughing and sharing ice cream together. Not wanting to see her sad, he had offered to share his with her since he didn't have anyone with him. He was mildly annoyed that Alya had invited both of them, despite knowing that it was more a couple's activity then something friends do but he suspected it was a ploy to get Marinette to confess her feelings to Adrien. Of course, that backfired because Adrien brought Kagami but he didn't blame those two. He did have a word with Alya as Anatis later that night as he felt like her constant pressuring for Marinette to confess to Adrien was unfair and could cause Marinette to become an akuma again. That was something he did not want to face again. Luckily, Alya had realized what she had done and was wrecked with guilt but Anatis had calmed her down, explaining that he understood that she was trying to help her friend but she should take a different approach to it. Instead of pushing her into situations where she felt pressed to confess... he could think of several... she should encourage Marinette to gain the confidence she needed and not laugh at her when she failed. Something which he knew she had done in the past. While he was there, he also advised her to be careful during her filming. It seemed that she had taken his advice, both with Marinette and her blog. As Andre, well, after he had often to share his ice cream with Marinette, she told him that it was ok, that she was just going to go home and that she didn't really believe it anyway. Of course, Andre overhear her and got upset. Luka often to walk her home but she gently kissed his cheek and told him to enjoy himself then she left. He quickly made an excuse to leave and checked on her as Anatis but before they could work anything out, Andre, now Glaciator, attacked them. Luckily, he hid her and defeated him with Lady Noir's help. He later found out that Marinette had got to Andre and apologized to him. He personally didn't see why she was the one to apology. While he understood that Andre was upset at the fact that she didn't believe in his ice cream, she hadn't actually been mean about it or anything. She had only told Luka that she didn't really believe it but he suspected that's because she just wanted to go home. He personally thought that Andre turning into an akuma over her lack of belief was kind of petty. After all, all of Paris believed it so what difference would it make to have one person not believe in it? Sometimes, he just didn't understand people. As for the other akuma, that had been Adrien's bodyguard. He had literally gotten turned into a giant gorilla. He had then proceed to kidnap Adrien and Marinette, who was trying to help him escape his fans and see a film. Anatis had rescued them when Gorizilla had accidentally dropped them from a building. Once he had rescued them, he went back and defeated Gorizilla. He had almost been captured but luckily, Lady Noir turned up. It didn't take a lot to defeat the akuma after that. He sighed as he came to a stop at the Liberty. He locked up his bike and headed downstairs. Rose and Juleka were curled up in each other's arms as he walked through. He gave them a wave before heading to his room, failing to notice Juleka's raised eyebrow but she shrugged and when back to Rose. Once in his room, he locked the door as Tikki flew out.

"Do you think Mr Damocles will go out again?" She asked, yawning. He guessed she had just woken up from a nap.

"I suspect as much," He sighed, checking his phone. Nothing yet but he knew better then to leave it to chance. He may be lucky but the luck only affected him and no one else. He sighed before calling on his transformation, turning into Anatis. He climbed out of the port hole and swung off into the city, towards the school. He landed on the building opposite it and frowned as he saw Mr Damocles attempting to do up his 'owl' belt. He did it up and jumped back to his feet before leaving the office. Anatis sighed to himself before he took out his yoyo and dialed Lady Noir's number. She answered straight away as Mr Damocles rushed out of the building. "Hey, the Owl is on the move,"

"Great," She groaned, sounding just frustrated as he felt. "Any idea where he's heading?"

"Looks like he's going towards the park," He replied, rolling his eyes. "Meet you there, Kitten?"

"Sure. I stopped by the bakery by the way and got some very much needed snacks," She smiled, making him smile as well. "We'll have them while we keep an eye on him,"

"Sounds great," He smiled, standing up. "See you soon,"

She waved and he hung up before following Mr Damocles. He swung across the roofs before landing next to Lady Noir, who pointed to Mr Damocles. He was attempting to rescue a kitten that was stuck up a tree but instead of trying to call for help or rescue it in a normal way, he was attempting to climb up the tree. Anatis sighed and shook his head before jumping down, along with Lady Noir. He threw his yoyo just as Mr Damocles fell from the tree and caught him as Lady Noir caught the cat. It purred and nuzzled into her chin as she held it. 

"Mr Owl, this is the fifth time we've come to your rescue this week," Anatis gasped, clearly annoyed before he lowered the man. Mr Damocles stood up and dusted himself down. "You're really gonna get hurt one of these days,"

"At least, wear a helmet," Lady Noir sighed as she gave the cat to it's owners before walking over to Anatis and Mr Damocles as a news van turned up.

"But you don't wear helmets," He argued, making Anatis face palm.

"Because we are real superheroes with real and magical costumes," He groaned, shaking his head. "We have explained this already, Mr Owl. You know it's different for us,"

"Yeah but ever since I was a little boy, I've dreamt of been a super hero and you did tell me to try and be a better person," He pointed out, making Anatis roll his eyes. "Which I have been I might add,"

"Which is great but Mr Dam- Owl, if you want to be a hero then do charity work or something other then... this..." Anatis gasped, gesturing to his outfit. Mr Damocles frowned a little as a brunette woman came over to them.

"Got a few minutes?" She asked as a camera filled them. "Mr Owl, are you planning on any more daring rescues?"

"Please don't encourage him," Anatis groaned as she held a microphone to Mr Damocles who talked to her as Anatis shook his head. Lady Noir looked just as embarrassed.

"And what about this... attempt?"

"Well, thanks to some sound advice from my good friends Anatis and Lady Noir, I am certain that I will do better next time," He answered, making both heroes face palm. "I will be reviewing my weaponry and engaging in more training because wherever there's injustice, there is the Owl!!"

He dabbed, making both Lady Noir and Anatis cringe with embarrassment before he took something out of his belt and began to shake it, creating a sort of mist.

"Owl mist!!" He declared before running off, making Owl Noises as he did. Anatis frowned deeply as the camera followed him before it turned back to him and Lady Noir.

"Any comments? Anatis? Lady Noir?" Clara asked as they watched him leave before they turned to the camera, clearly unsure and embarrassed by the Owl's actions. Anatis rubbed the back of his neck while Lady Noir pressed her forefingers together before grinning a little at the camera.

"Uh... look, he's trying to help but to the kids of Paris.. or anyone... don't copy him ok? It's very dangerous," Anatis warned as Lady Noir nodded.

"Annie's right," She agreed, nodding. "So please don't try this at home... we better go make sure he's not causing anymore trouble,"

"Yeah," Anatis agreed, taking out his yoyo and saluting the reporter before throwing and swinging off. Lady Noir did a dramatic bow and followed him, using her baton. The two of them ran off and tailed Mr Damocles until he finally decided to go home. Both letting out a sigh of relief, they found their way to a rooftop that a nice view of the Eiffel tower. Anatis sat down and stretched as Lady Noir took out the bag of snacks she had gotten from the bakery and handed him a croissant. He smiled and took it before biting into it. "Man, I swear Tom and Sabine's bakery is the best,"

"Yup," She grinned, hiding her blush a little as she ate her own before yawning. "Man, I'm so tired!"

"Hmm, me too, kitten," He sighed, finishing his croissant. "Don't get me wrong I'm glad Mr Damocles is trying to follow my advice but this is getting to be a full time job,"

"Yeah, I'm just glad that Hawkmoth hasn't akumatized anyone," She purred before looking at him. "What do you mean trying to follow your advice?"

"Uh... well, I kind of... um..." He mumbled, rubbing his neck nervously as she folded her arms and rose an eyebrow at him.

"You called him out, didn't you?" She asked in a serious tone, causing Anatis to look down before she grinned and snapped her fingers. "Damn, I can't believe I missed that. Well, what did he do and what did you say?"

"Well, I learnt that he was unfairly accusing and punishing students for things they weren't doing and then letting certain students off due to be threatened or bribed?" He mumbled as she listened. She casted her mind back and realized he must be talking about the events that led up to Despair Bear since Mr Damocles wrongly accused her of tripping the fire alarm without any proof, tried to punish her for it then proceeded to punish the whole school, apart from Chloe, for it. "As for what I said... well... I kind of told him that he was creating a breeding ground for akumas and that if I didn't see an improvement, I'd inform the school board,"

For a second, Lady Noir was silent, causing Anatis to think that maybe he had gone too far until she burst out into laughter. Instantly, he relaxed and smiled as she cackled and held her stomach as she shook with laughter.

"Oh, man! I wish I was there!!" She grinned, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I bet his expression was one of pure terror! I would pay anything to see it!!"

"It was pretty funny," He mumbled, making her smile before he yawned again. "Urg! We need to find a way to get him to stop been the Owl!"

"Hmm but we don't want to do what Ryuko and Aspik did," She mumbled, making him look at her with a confused expression. "Oh, Ryuko kind of revealed his identity straight away in front of almost everyone and well, she wasn't exactly kind about telling him off for endangering himself. Naturally that led to him becoming the Dark Owl but once he was back to normal, he didn't bring out his owl suit until you turned up. I'm afraid you re-inspired him,"

"Oh dear but still Ryuko could have handled that better," He mused, shaking his head. "Maybe we could scare him,"

"Or you could just rant at him," She grinned, making him laugh. "Well, hopefully he won't be active tomorrow,"

"Yeah, we can only hope," He sighed, frowning. He had to be in the park tomorrow afternoon to help Nino with his latest filming project. Marinette would be there too as she was making the costumes as well as starring in it. Nino was making a film based on the exploits of himself and Lady Noir but he had decided to change a few things. For one, he was making the hero of the ladybug a female and instead of there been Lady Noir, there was Chat Noir, which Adrien had agreed to play. Alya was going to be the main villain. "Anyway, I think we can call it a night,"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Lady Noir agreed as she yawned. "I'm knackered,"

"Bedtime for the kitty I think," He smirked, stroking her chin. She began to purr and nuzzle his hand, making him chuckle before he pulled away and jumped up, walking over to the edge of the building as she got up. He turned to look at her as she stretched. "Good night, Kitten,"

"Night, Bug a boo," She grinned, blowing him a kiss before she ran off into the night. Anatis shook his head and allowed him to drop from the edge before throwing his yoyo and swinging through the city til he came to the Liberty. He quietly landed on the roof and climbed down, slipping through the port hole that led to his room. He dropped the transformation and caught Tikki, handing her a cookie. She thanked him and began to eat it as he changed into his PJs and climbed into his bed, placing his hands behind his head as he yawned. Once she had finished her cookie, she flew over and landed on his pillow just abve his head, making him look up at her before he yawned. 

"Been a long day huh?" Tikki asked as he nodded.

"Mr Damocles is becoming a full time job," He mumbled before turning over and curling up on his pillow. "Good night, Tikki,"

"Good night, Luka,"

**~Next Morning~**

"Alya! You need to sound more realistic!!" Nino groaned as Luka sat on the bench, watching. Nino had convinced Marinette to take the role of 'Ladybug' as he insisted she would be perfect for the role of the hero of creativity. She wore a one piece suit that was red with black spots. Her boots blended in with it and her mask matched the suit. Her hair was still in her classic pigtail look and the only thing that remotely looked like anything Anatis had was the yoyo she had. Chat Noir on the other hand was interesting. Adrien was playing him and he had a full black outfit. He had gloves on that had claws worked into the fingers and black cat ears on top of his hair, which had been styled to be more wild and untamed. He had black boots on and a belt around his waist, that doubled up as a tail. He had a black mask over his face and he was wearing contact lens that made his eyes apart cat like. Both 'heroes' looked good and Alya looked awesome as Marinette had recreated her Lady Wifi costume. The problem was she wasn't very good at acting villainous. "You're meant to be an akuma and you've just taken Ladybug and Chat Noir's miraculous! You need to be victorious!"

"Ok, ok, I get it," Alya replied before taking her place and holding a box. Nino counted down before he began filming. Alya did an evil laugh before turning to Marinette and Adrien. "Give up, Ladybug and Chat Noir! I, Lady Wifi, have your miraculous!! No one can save you now!!"

"Oh no, my earrings!" Marinette gasped as she held her ears. 

"Nooo!! We're doomed!!" Adrien howled as Alya laughed evilly but before anyone could do anything else, Mr Damocles ran towards them and jumped on the bench in his full owl costume. 

"Oh, no," Luka gasped as he saw him. He jumped up to stop him but before he could, Mr Damocles jumped into action. "Mr Owl, it's not-"

"Whoo whoo!!" He gasped, making everyone look at him before he pointed his grapple gun towards Alya. "Owl Talon! Whoo, whoo!"

He fired it towards Alya but luckily, it missed her and bounced off several things before getting caught on a rubbish truck. Luka flinched as Mr Damocles was then dragged off by it and crashed into a bin. Instantly, Marinette and Adrien ran over to see if he was ok.

"Mr Damocles! Are you ok?!" She gasped, kneeling down as she rested a hand on his arm. "You're not hurt, are you?!"

"I'm not Mr Damocles! I'm the Owl!" He gasped, brushing her hand away and standing up. He blinked as he took them in before narrowing his eyes. "Who are you?! Why have you got Anatis' miraculous?!"

"Uh... Mr Da- I mean... Mr Owl... we were just doing a film based on Anatis and Lady Noir," Adrien explained, taking off his mask as Marinette took off hers. "Nino wanted to make it for a film contest he's entering. He changed the roles a little so I'm playing Chat Noir instead of Lady Noir and Marinette's playing Ladybug instead of Anatis. We were just shooting the last scene,"

"But... Lady Wifi..." He gasped as Alya walked over. She wiped off a bit of her make up. "You mean... it wasn't real? There was no danger?"

"No, we're all ok," Marinette tried to reassure but Mr Damocles saw that everyone had seen his failure and before she could try and reassure him, he had rushed off, clearly embarrassed by his mistake. Luka frowned as he walked over. Marinette let out a sigh as Nino walked over as well. "I hope he'll be ok,"

"Well, he ruined the shot so now we have to do it again," Nino sighed, pinching his nose before turning to Adrien and Marinette. "And could you two try to act more natural?!"

**~Later That Evening~**

Luka hummed to himself as he re-tuned his guitar. He had to change it's strings and give it a dust down. He fiddled with the pegs, strumming the strings and listening carefully to make sure they were the right notes. He was tuning this model into a open E pitch but he usually used a standard E pitch or drop D. However, he just wanted to experiment with the different sound. Tikki was watching Clara Nightingale's latest single and was dancing to it, making him smile when he looked up to grab a drink. He took a swing before returning his attention to his guitar, gently strumming it as he began to play.

"Civilians of Paris, listen to me very careful," A voice came through his computer, making him look up as that was definitely not Clara Nightingale. Tikki looked shocked as he looked at the TV, frowning. He instantly recognized him as the Dark Owl, meaning Mr Damocles had been akumatized again. The Dark Owl pointed to the remote in his hand, making Luka frown as he watched. "With one slight movement, I can release the rope holding up the city bus with all of these animals inside with come crushing down on my two hostages,"

The camera switched to the Eiffel Tower, showing the animal bus and directly underneath it was Juleka, Adrien, Alya and Nino. They were tied to a pole and looked terrified. Luka instantly jumped up and grabbed his phone, ignoring the rest of the broadcast. He dialed Juleka's number but it went straight to voicemail. He frowned and hung up before phoning Rose, letting out a breathe of relief when she answered.

"Rose, is-"

"Luka! It's awful!" She gasped, sounding distressed. "He came and grabbed her!! I tried to stop him-"

"Rose, listen to me. Take deep breathes and don't panic ok?" He reassured. "I'm going to contact Anatis and he'll save them,"

"O-Ok," She sniffed before he hung up. He turned to Tikki but heard the sound of someone walking on the deck. He gestured for Tikki to hide in his pocket before he rushed up to the deck.

"Mum?! Jule-" He shouted, thinking it was her but to his horror, he found the Dark Owl in front of him. For a second, he was sure Dark Owl had worked out he was Anatis but not even Marinette knew that or his family. He backed up as Dark Owl walked over to him.

"Young man, I require you to join your friends. I'm aware that you are connected to the hero Anatis and I swear on my honor as a hero, if Anatis and Lady Noir, surrender their miraculous then no harm will come to you and your friends," He stated as if that would make Luka go with him or remain calm. Luka glanced around, looking for a way to escape. His luck vision lit up the fog machine they used for their concerns. His vision also lit up a basket ball. He grabbed it and threw it straight at the Dark Owl, hitting him in his face before he jumped over to the fog machine and turned it at full. Within seconds, the fog covered at the deck, obscuring the Dark Owl's vision. Luka jumped down into the cabin and ran straight for his mum's room, locking the door as he heard the Dark Owl following. He opened the port hole and climbed out of it before jumping and rolling onto the ground before bolting out of there as fast as he could.

"Tikki, we need to save my friends,"

"The rest of the broadcast warned that he rigged the Effiel Tower with Liquid Nitrogen bombs, if anyone tries to infer, they would trigger and freeze the tower which in turn would make it extremely fragile as glass and it will collapse-"

"I get the idea. He's taken all the kids that were there when he was exposed... that explains why he wants to add me to the mix but that means he's proply gonna go after Marinette," He mumbled, jumping up and climbing over a wall. He looked around and frowned, not seeing him anywhere. "He appears not to be- never mind,"

He could see the Dark Owl, gliding above before he ran as fast as he could, diving out the way when the Dark Owl tried to grab and running into one of the parks, disappearing into the green. The Dark Owl landed on the ground, making Luka hold his breathe as he hid in the bushes.

"Mr Couffaine, come out. I only need you to lure Anatis and Lady Noir to me," He growled but stopped when he noticed the sun was going down. "Very well, Mr Couffaine. Your friends will still lure those heroes to me,"

To his surprise, the Dark Owl left but he gave it a few minutes to be certain before letting out a sigh of relief as Tikki peeked out of his pocket. He quickly sent a warning to Marinette before turning to Tikki.

"Ok, Tikki, time to rescue my friends," He muttered, swiping his earrings. "Tikki! Spots on!!"

He transformed into Anatis before throwing his yoyo and pulling himself onto the roofs of Paris. He took his yoyo and saw Dark Owl was broadcasting again. He clicked on it and watched it.

"Anatis, Lady Noir, the only way to save these children is for you to surrender your miraculous to me and you only have ten minutes!" He declared, pressing the button. Anatis frowned deeply. "Follow the Owl Signal,"

He stopped playing the broadcast and called Lady Noir. Instantly, she answered. 

"Dark Owl-"

"Is back. I know and he has captured most of the kids that were making that film. Luckily he doesn't have Luka or Marinette but he could go after them,"

"He already did with Luka but he got away and contacted me. I got him to hide in the underground and it seems Dark Owl is just going ahead with his plan without him," He declared as Lady Noir hummed in agreement.

"I've already scoped out the tower and it's definitely rigged but it looks like Marinette isn't there either," She sighed, making him frown. He was relieved that Marinette was safe but there was no real way to save the others. "Think we can just find his akuma and free them that way,"

"Chances are the akuma is in the same place as before but even with my speed, getting to it would take more then ten minutes and we only have about 8 minutes to stop the countdown," He sighed, frowning as the Owl Signal appeared in the sky. "Our best course of action for now is to get that remote and stop the countdown. Once the children are safe then we can go after his akuma,"

"Makes sense," Lady Noir agreed. "The Owl Signal appears to be pointing towards the stadium. Meet you there?"

"Yeah," He agreed before hanging up and swing over to there. He landed on a building nearby and narrowed his eyes as Lady Noir landed next to him. "It seems like Mr Damocles is holding a bit of a grudge,"

"I get that he was humiliated but holding them captive is too far," She mumbled, getting a nod of him. "What's the plan?"

"I'm going to distract him while you sneak up on him. Try and get the detonator," He replied, getting a nod of her.

"Good plan," She grinned before pressing her baton. A small ear piece dropped out into her palm and she placed it in her ear. "Let's stay in touch,"

"Good thinking, Kitten," He smiled, pressing one of the spots on his yoyo. It lifted, allowing him to pick it up and place it inside his ear. He nodded to her before they went off in their separate directions. Anatis landed on the grass and spun his yoyo around as he looked around the darkened arena. He was on high alert, ready to attack if he needed to. "Mr Damocles?"

"I am not Mr Damocles!!" The Dark Own shouted as the light of the stadium turned on. Anatis frowned a little as he saw him stood on the edge. "I'm the Dark Owl,"

"Ok, Ok, I get it," Anatis muttered, putting his yoyo down and holding up his hands. "Look, why don't we talk about this? I'm sure we can come to a peaceful conclusion without getting anyone hurt,"

"Where's Lady Noir?" The Dark Owl asked, glancing to the side as Lady Noir spoke through the communication device.

"Grapple Iron, Boomerangs, utility belt. Damn Annie he has everything," She gasped. "Maybe we're lucky and the akuma is in one of his weapons,"

"The last time it was in his computer back at the school but I guess it could be different this time. Still, we need to focus on getting the detonator," Anatis replied before holding up his hands. "Lady Noir will be here soon, I'm sure of it,"

"In that case then, you can be the first to place your miraculous in the box located in the middle of the stadium," He declared, making Anatis look over at the crate before he held up the detonator. "Or..."

"Boom! Ok, I get it," He replied, walking over. "Try and get it off him,"

"I'm on it," She replied, jumping up and throwing her baton at him, knocking the detonator out of the Dark Owl's hand. Anatis ran up and jumped, catching the detonator. He was about to hit the button to stop when he heard a yell. Looking up, he saw Lady Noir flying towards him. He held out his arms to catch her but she crashed into him, causing him to drop the detonator. The Dark Owl caught it and grinned as he looked it.

"Oh, look. Time flies," He grinned before throwing it. "This is your last chance to save those poor helpless children!!"

"Heroes don't take hostages!" Anatis growled, glaring at him as he helped Lady Noir up.

"Then give me your miraculous. Otherwise you're too blame," He declared before firing his grapple hook at them. It wrapped around the two heroes, tying them together and causing them to fall over. Anatis rolled them to the side as the Dark Owl tried to punch them before Lady Noir used her cataclysm to break it. The two of them jumped up and took a fighting stance as Dark Owl glared at them. "It's the end of the line for you,"

The two of them charged at him with Lady Noir diving at him with her baton. He blocked it with his arms but Anatis took the chance to wrap his yoyo around his ankle and slide underneath him. Dark Owl went to charge at Lady Noir but Anatis pulled him back and threw him. However, he landed on his feet and smirked.

"There's no way for you to win, Anatis,"

"We'll see about that," Anatis growled back before throwing his yoyo up in the air. "Lucky Charm!!"

A fountain pen appeared, causing Anatis to frown as he caught it. Lady Noir jumped up on the crate and picked up the detonator as Anatis tried to look around yet nothing lit up. He gasped when he saw Dark Owl throwing boomerangs towards and jumped in front of her, using his yoyo to deflect them.

"Activate the hatch, Albert," The Dark Owl ordered, causing Anatis to give him a confused look before they both suddenly fell into the crate. The trap door closed, sealing them inside as they heard him declaring himself as the guardian of Paris before laughing. Anatis got up and helped Lady Noir to her feet as she tried to push the button to stop the countdown.

"No, no!" She gasped before looking at him. "Annie, it's not stopping!!"

"What?!" He gasped, taking off her and pressing the button. It did nothing. "No, no... stop!! Come on!!"

He repeatedly pressed the button as the room began to fill up with a thick liquid, making Lady Noir to frown as she took a bit on her finger and sniffed it before licking it. She gasped as she realized it was cream.

"Oh no!" Anatis gasped, causing her attention to turn to him. He looked extremely worried as the TV inside with them switched on, showing the hostages and the bus.

"Time's up! Albert, drop the bus!!" The Dark Owl declared, causing the bus to be released. Lady Noir covered her mouth in shock as Anatis looked on in horror. The bus plummeted towards the hostages, causing them to scream but then it disappeared in a blue light as the Dark Owl laughed evilly. "You knaves! It was a hologram all along... or at least the bus is. Really, do you think I'd hurt school children?"

"Bastard!!" Anatis shouted, slamming his fist against the walls.

"Temper, temper, Anatis. You really should save your breathe as this next trap is very real," The Dark Owl laughed, making Anatis notice the cream. "The room you're in is filling up with whipped cream, which is too thick to swim in but too thin to float on. You're going to drown softly but surely... unless you give me your miraculous that is,"

Anatis frowned and began to look around as Lady Noir started to bang on the walls. The TV lit up, followed by the pen and then her miraculous. He unscrewed the pen and took out the ink cartridge as a slot opened for the miraculous to be put in before walking over to the camera and using the ink to black it out. Lady Noir turned to him as she hugged herself, looking small and frightened. Dark Owl shouted something about not seeing them didn't matter and basically taking the miraculous of their dead bodies but Anatis ignored that and moved over to Lady Noir.

"He's right, Annie," She mumbled, looking close to tears. "We're done for,"

"Not yet, Kitten," He smiled, gently placing a small kiss on her forehead before gently smiling at her. "You trust me right?"

"More then anything else," She smiled but she still looked frightened, even as he winked at her.

"Alright, Dark Owl, you win!!" He shouted before leaning closer to her. "Close your eyes and no peeking,"

"Annie, no... we can't do this," She gasped but he gently took her hand.

"Trust me," He smiled, causing her to nod then she closed her eyes. Anatis closed his and took a deep breathe. "Spots off,"

"Claws in," She whispered at the same time. The two of them powered down, causing their kwamis to appear. Plagg gasped in surprise as Tikki stared at Marinette in shock. Marinette carefully took of her ring and held out her hand. She gasped softly as she felt Luka touch her hand, expecting him to take her ring but to her surprise, he closed her palm before he leaned in.

"The lucky charm lit up your miraculous but not because we're surrendering but because I think we needed your civilian form. You must have something on you that could help," He whispered in her ear, making her blush before her mind flicked back to the film she was making with Nino. She still had the fake miraculous on her. 

"Of course!" She gasped, reaching into her purse. "Annie, I have just the thing,"

"Excellent," He replied as she pulled the box out. She took the fake miraculous out and placed them into his hand. He carefully moved over to the slot and placed them in. He heard it close before he made his way back over to Lady Noir. He heard the Dark Owl declare himself as the only hero in Paris and then heard the cream been drained. He smirked a little before taking out a cookie for Tikki. "Tikki? You good?"

"Yes, Plagg is too," She replied, making Anatis smile before both him and Lady Noir called on their transformations quietly. Lady Noir smirked and summoned her cataclysm, slamming her hand on the crate and turning it to dust as Dark Owl stared at them in surprise.

"What?!" He gasped before glaring at them. "But that's impossible! How did you do it?!"

"What did you expect?" Anatis asked, making Dark Owl glare at him. "A superhero never reveals his secret. I thought you'd know better,"

"Yeah, you see Annie here thought of everything," Lady Noir grinned as she rested her arm against Anatis's shoulder as he stood there with his arms close. "He has a plan A, a plan B and all the alphabet to Z. I mean did you really think we would give you our miraculous, Dark Owl?"

"We're superheroes after all. We never surrender," Anatis grinned, taking out his yoyo as Lady Noir took out her baton. "After all, we're Anatis-"

"And Lady Noir!" She grinned before taking a bow before she looked up and winked at him. "I hope Hawkmoth liked his new toys,"

"Why you?!" He growled, taking out his boomerangs before throwing them. "Boomerang trajectory control, Albert!"

"Who is he talking to?!" Lady Noir gasped as they blocked them.

"I'm guessing his computer. It's where the akuma was last time," Anatis replied, knocking back a few. "Cover me! Even if I know where his akuma is, I'm still gonna need a... Lucky Charm!"

He threw up his yoyo as Lady Noir went toe to toe with Dark Owl. He caught the comic as she was knocked back.

"Are you certain it's in his computer?" She asked as he examined it before looking around, trying to figure out how to use it. He even flicked through the pages to see if anything stood out. 

"Yes," He replied, tapping one of the pages. "Even in the comic, Knightowl doesn't work alone. He has Sparrow but also his butler, Albert,"

Lady Noir pinned him down as Anatis rolled up the comic and tucked it into his belt.

"Lady Noir, keep him busy. I'm gonna go and destroy his akumatized object," He declared, throwing his yoyo and swinging off. He ran as fast as he could across the roofs before jumping down and throwing his yoyo. He heard the Dark Owl behind him as Lady Noir tried to slow him down but he threw her off and dived towards him. Anatis jumped towards the school and landed on the window, opening it. As soon as he did, an alarm glared as he took out the comic. The Dark Owl landed behind him, grabbing him as his luck vision lit up certain objects. He dropped the comic book and kicked it into the statue of Knightowl as the Dark Owl took off his earring. His outfit began to disappear as the statue wobbled before it fell, creating a chain reaction that caused the lamp to smash into the computer, knocking it off the desk. The Dark Owl let go of Anatis, allowing him to catch his earring and put it back on as the computer crashed to the floor, breaking and freeing the akuma. He opened his yoyo and captured the butterfly before releasing the purified version. He picked up the comic book and threw it up in the air. "Miraculous Ladybugs!!"

The comic burst into the magical swarm and spreaded around the room, restoring it before it flew out the window around the Eiffel Tower. Anatis smiled as Lady Noir landed next to him before the two of them pressed their fists together as Dark Owl turned back into Mr Damocles.

"Lady Noir? Anatis? What are you doing in my office?" He asked, confused before realization crept on his face. "I was akumatized again wasn't I?"

"Yes... look, Mr Damocles, I get you want to be a hero but been a hero doesn't necessarily mean that you have to what we do," Anatis stated, sighing as Mr Damocles frowned. "I am really glad you followed my advice but maybe you could try and help people in a less dangerous way,"

"Like helping the homeless?" Lady Noir suggested, making Anatis nod. "We're not saying don't help people... it's great that you want to help but we have enough on our plate... we can't keep rescuing you, Mr Owl,"

"I know... I just really want to do good..." He sighed, looking down. "I want to be a hero,"

"Heroes come in all shapes and sizes, Mr Damocles," Anatis stated, placing his hand on the man's shoulder. "You don't have to be like me to be a hero,"

"You're right as usual, Anatis," He smiled, shaking his hand. "I will be my own hero,"

(***)

"Hey, Annie," Lady Noir grinned, joining Anatis as he sat on the roof, keeping an eye on Mr Damocles. He was currently taking a selfie with Kim, Alix and Max. "Babysitting huh?"

"Nope," He grinned. "I was on patrol and happened to see him. Thought I'd see how he's doing. You know he's been tending gardens, volunteering at soup kitchens, feeding animals... he's ready spread his wings,"

"I'm glad," She grinned. "He's his own hero,"

"Exactly," Anatis grinned. "And it means we have more free time,"

"Yeah... sooo wanna go to the movies?" She grinned playfully. Anatis laughed and got up.

"Sorry," He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I promised a friend I'd hang out with her as soon as I could,"

"No worries," She grinned, stretching. "See ya later?"

"Of course, Kitten," He grinned before swinging off. He found an alleyway and called off his transformation, catching Tikki and giving her a cookie before walking towards the bakery. He took out his phone as it buzzed, making him smile as he saw it was Marinette. He pushed open the door to the bakery and greeted Sabine, who smiled softly at him.

"Hello, Luka," She smiled. "Marinette's upstairs,"

"Thank you, Mrs Cheng," He smiled back before going upstairs and to her room. He knocked on the trapdoor before he climbed inside. Marinette was setting up a game before she handed him a controller. "You know I'm not brilliant at these,"

"No worries," She grinned, making him sit down before she sat next to him. "The point isn't to be good, Lu. It's meant to be fun,"

"Lu?" He asked, making her look at him with worry.

"Y-Yeah... do you mind?" She asked, making him smile.

"Nope," He grinned. "I like it... Melody..."

"Melody?" She questioned, blushing as Tikki joined Plagg, who was happily chomping on cheese.

"I can't believe Marinette is your holder, Plagg," She muttered, making him look at her.

"What's the big deal, Sugar cube?" He asked, making her shake her head before she looked at Luka and Marinette as they played the game. Naturally, Marinette won and happily called out, making Luka laugh. Plagg followed her line of sight before his eyes went wide. "No..."

"Yes,"

"Seriously?" He sniggered, making Tikki roll his eyes. "Boat kid is in love with Doll face eh? I wonder if they realize they are in a love square,"

"Wait? What do you mean a love square?" Tikki asked, making Plagg gulp. "Is Marinette in love with him?"

"Uhhh...."


	34. Sandboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Marinette face their worst nightmares and Luka finally discovers a truth about himself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap, I'm alive haha Ok, so this was suppose to be out for Halloween... sadly I didn't make it due to lack of inspiration and overthinking. Thank you, brain. Anyway, here's the latest chapter of ROA! So a quick warning before you read this. There is mentions of physical and emotional abuse and a scene of verbal abuse and hints of violent towards a minor so I am issuing out a trigger warning. I have tried to make it bearable to read but it is there never the less. Also this chapter is the first chapter that has a different lucky charm to the OG and also no Evil Lady Noir or Anatis. That isn't their nightmares. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D

Luka hummed to himself lightly as he watched the latest video on the Ladyblog. Alya had done a compilation on the best cat memes on the internet that had featured Lady Noir. He laughed gently as he watched it, wiping his eye a little. His partner was crazy but he wouldn't change her for the world. He loved how he could rely on her and how she always had his back. He chuckled again before he looked at Tikki, frowning as he noticed she looked sad. He paused the video and sat up, gently look at her.

"Tikki, is everything ok?" He asked as he noticed her song. It was full of sad notes and seemed melodramatic. Not at all her usual tune. She let out a little sigh, looking at him. "What's wrong? Are you sick again?"

"No, Luka," She mumbled, sitting up and looking at him. "I'm not ill,"

"You're sad," He mumbled, gently scoping her into his hands. "Wanna talk about it?"

"It's the Kwami Nooroo's transmission tonight..." She sighed, looking sadly. Nooroo. Luka frowned as he recognized the name. Why did that seem so familiar? His eyes widen as he realized it was the name of Hawkmoth's kwami. 

"Hawkmoth's kwami?" He asked, getting a nod of her.

"Yes... he's celebrating his 3500th cycle today... all by himself," She sighed, looking down. Luka frowned as he wasn't how to cheer her up.

"Tikki, I promise we'll free him one day I promise," He whispered, making her look at him.

"Well, there may be a faster solution," She mumbled, making him raise an eyebrow. "You see Kwamis are able to communicate with their kind on their cycle or as you call it birthday but we won't get another opportunity for a long time. See a kwami's cycle lasts several hundred of years,"

"So you could find out where he is?" Luka asked with a hopeful look in his eyes before he frowned and looked at her. "But how would you do that?"

"The kwamis must gather in the miracle box at a specific time,"

"That's great," Luka grinned. "When is that time?"

"Tonight..." She mumbled, looking down. Luka frowned a little. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but Master Fu didn't want us to leave our owners' side. He said we have to be able to transform straight away if an akuma turns up,"

"While he has a point, this is a once in a life time opportunity," Luka mumbled before he looked at Tikki. "I think you should go. If you can contact Nooroo then maybe he can give us his location and in turn maybe we can rescue him and defeat Hawkmoth,"

"Really? I can go?" She gasped, causing him to nod before she flew at him, hugging herself against his chest. "Oh, thank you, Luka! I won't let you down,"

"I know, Tikki," He smiled as she pulled away before she flew out and grabbed one of his highlighters. "Tell the kwamis I say hi,"

"I will," She grinned. "Sweet dreams, Luka,"

"Have a good time, Tikki,"

**~Meanwhile at Marinette's~**

"Oh, boy! I am exhausted!!" Plagg gasped, pretending to yawn as Marinette worked on her latest project. "I'm gonna head to bed!!"

"Ok, Plagg, have sweet dreams," She replied as she grabbed some more material. He smirked and placed a sock that resembled him into his little bed that Marinette had made him. A tiny part of him felt a little bad that he was going off but he had a plan with Wayzz and Tikki plus they needed to contact Nooroo. If he could be contacted then they could learn Hawkmoth's real identity. The good outweighed the evil. With his mind reassured, he flew up through the sky light and out into the night, carrying a piece of cheese with him. He flew as quickly as he could to where Tikki said she would meet him and smiled a little bit to himself when he saw her. She was sat staring up at the sky while holding a yellow highlighter. He flew over to her and grinned.

"Hey, sugar cube!" He smirked, making her look at him.

"Uh, I've already told you not to call me that," She declared, glaring at him. "Do you ever hear me calling you stinky sock?"

"Noo... but you should," He grinned, making her frown. "Cause that would be delightful, Sugar Cube,"

She huffed and flew off, making him follow her as they headed to Master Fu's. 

"Sooo... what lies did you tell your owner to sneak out tonight?" He asked, grinning at her. Tikki rolled her eyes and looked at him.

"Actually, I told him the honest truth," She declared, making him make a thoughtful look.

"Oh... maybe I should try that some day and see what it's like," He suggested before throwing the chuck of cheese up and swallowing it whole. Tikki gasped and glared at him.

"Plagg! You should have saved some for the others," She scolded as he grinned at her.

"True but I was so grossed out by your kindness that it made me really hungry," He explained, looking at her but she rolled her eyes before looking ahead as they flew. She let out a little sigh, making Plagg look at her. "Something wrong, Sugarcube?"

"It's nothing..." She sighed, frowning a little. "I... I just hope we can get in contact with Nooroo,"

"So do I," He admitted, feeling his eyes fill up with tears. He really missed Nooroo. He sniffed a little, getting Tikki's attention.

"Are you crying?" She asked, causing him to look at her.

"Who? Me? Of course not," He gasped, shaking his head to get rid of his tears. "Are you kidding?! Come on... let's race! The last one there won't get any cheese!!"

With that, he rushed off, causing Tikki to smile and follow them. It didn't get them long before they arrived. They flew over to the door and Tikki gently knocked on it before Plagg opened the door and flew in.

"Hey Wayzz!" He declared, getting Wayzz attention. "How's it going?!"

"Ssh!! You'll wake up master," He gasped, pointing to Master Fu who was snorting and had a magazine over his face. Wayzz turned to them and gestured for them to follow him. They flew over to where the phonograph was before Tikki and Plagg turn to Wayzz. "If you mange to contact Nooroo, wish him a happy 3500 cycles for me,"

"We sure will, Wayzz," Tikki declared before Plagg and her flew into the cylinder and towards the miracle box. They entered into the little pocket world that existed within the miracle box and floated down towards a collection of odd objects.

"Hi everybody!" Plagg declared, looking around. "We're here!!"

As soon as he said that, the Kwamis peeked out from the objects and floated over, happy to see the two other kwamis.

"Tikki, Plagg!!" Ziggy, the goat Kwami, gasped as she floated over, along with the others. "You came!"

The other kwamis cheered and surrounded them as Plagg and Tikki smiled.

"With you two here, we'll be able to get in contact with Nooroo for sure," She declared, causing the rest of the kwamis to cheer again. Pollen floated over and smiled sweetly at them.

"Good day to you, noble kwamis of creation and destruction," She declared but before she could finish her greeting, Daizzi, the pig kwami, floated over excitedly.

"Oooh!! What did you bring? What did you bring?" He asked, clearly excited as the rest of the kwamis floated over, clearly interested as well. Plagg stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"Brothers and sisters living within the world of the miracle box... on this special day, I brought you some delicious cheese!" He declared, getting impressed cheers before he pouted and looked sorrowful. "Unfortunately, I had to sacrifice it on the way here to feed a poor, starving kitten!!"

He placed his paw on his forehead for dramatic effect, causing the rest of the kwamis to coo and aww at his 'noble' sacrifice.

"Aww, that's just so cute," Ziggy declared as Tikki shook her head.

"What about you, Tikki?!" Daizzi asked excitedly. Tikki smiled and turned to them.

"From my owner's home, I bring you this," She stated, looking at the highlighter. The kwamis grabbed the pen of her and began to examine it with Roarr declaring it as a paintbrush. Even if that wasn't correct. Tikki smiled as Sass floated over to her and Plagg before clearly her voice, getting the attention of the other kwamis. "My owner also sends his greetings,"

"Really?" Daizzi asked, surprised as Pollen smiled.

"Tell my prince that I return his greeting," She smiled, bowing. Plagg snorted but Tikki smiled as Xuppa, the monkey kwami, floated over to a Walkman that was set up like a DJ booth.

"Let's get this party started!!" He declared, pressing the button to start playing some songs. Instantly, the other kwamis began to dance and cheer, clearly enjoying themselves as Sass turned to Tikki and Plagg.

"Your owners were wise to give you permission to come," He declared, making Tikki nod.

"Yes, Sass. Lu-" She suddenly burped little red bubbles, making her gasp as Plagg laughed.

"Your owner," Sass grinned, knowing she meant Luka as Plagg teased her.

"You forgot about the magic spell," He chuckled. "We can't say our owner's name to each other, remember?"

"Yes!" Tikki grinned before turning back to Plagg. "My owner is the best Ladybug I've ever served. He's very creative and compassionate,"

"Yes, he seemed that way when I met him," Sass nodded, smiling. "In fact, I sense that he would make an excellent snake. It takes a lot of skill to be able to use the snake miraculous and the ladybug miraculous at the same time,"

"Yes, Red Mumba was a very powerful merge," Tikki nodded. "And Plagg helped too,"

"Of course," Sass nodded, smiling at Plagg before he looked back at Plagg. "When you return to your owner, send my regards to him,"

"Of course, Sass," Tikki nodded, getting a smile of the snake.

"Now back to the matter at hand," He stated, smiling. "We are very fortunate that the guardian also agreed to this, otherwise we may not get another chance to try and find Nooroo,"

"Yes! Which reminds me... Tikki, shall we dance?" Plagg grinned. "We need to properly celebrate our friend Nooroo after all,"

With that, he grabbed Tikki and joined the other kwamis in dancing. 

**~Meanwhile at Marinette's~**

"Hmmm... Adrien..." Marinette muttered in her sleep, smiling to herself as she dreamt. She turned to her side. "We'll have a house... but... Luka... hmm... Luka... we'll have a cat... hmm forget the cat... cats and boats don't go well together...but Adrien... hmm..."

"Marinette..." Adrien's voice made her jolt awake as she looked around but she didn't see anything yet somehow her room feel strange and eerie. 

"What- what's going on?" She gasped as she sat up. She could hear the sound of footsteps, moving towards her bed. She felt frightened and unsure as she heard someone climb towards her before a hand suddenly grabbed her railing and Adrien pulled himself up. Only he didn't look like Adrien. She frowned. It did look like him but something was wrong. However, she could put her finger on it as he smiled at her. "Adrien?"

"Do you want to know my secret, Marinette?" He drew out her name, sending shivers down her spine and making her shake her head as she cupped her face. He twisted his head to the side in an unnatural manner. "I'm in love with a girl and her name is Chloe!!"

Marinette let out a scream and threw her covers over him but a dark chuckle made her look towards the rest of her room. Sat on the chaise was Luka but like Adrien, there was something wrong about him. He had a nasty smirk on his lips. A sneer that reminded her of Lila to a certain degree. He stood up and glared up at her.

"Pathetic," He snarled, shocking her. "You're a stupid, clumsy girl who has zero talent. Do you really think I actually like you? I'm only friends with you because it works in my favor. The only thing you're good for is to help me become famous and once I've done that... well, then there's no use for you anymore... is there, Marinette?"

He dragged out her name too as he walked over in a slow and menacing way. The fake Adrien grabbed her leg, causing her to scream before she shoved him back down and used him to jump up to her sky light before climbing out of it and closing it. 

"That was definitely not the real Luka or Adrien," She muttered, frowning deeply as she backed away from the skylight. She heard screams, making her look over her balcony and seeing a lot of Parisians running around from things such as T-Rexs or sentient cars. She frowned deeply before she noticed something in the sky. She looked up and saw it was a little boy on some sort of cloud. She frowned to herself as she noticed he blended in with the night sky and his cloud seemed to be dusting everyone with some sort of sand. He had to be an akuma.

"The Sandboy just checked in," He declared, confirming her theory. "Now nightmares can begin,"

"He must be bringing nightmares to life," She muttered as she heard her skylight open.

"One day, Chloe and I are going to have a house together and we're have a hamster together called Marinetteee!!" The nightmare Adrien called out, dragging her name out again. She rushed over but nightmare Luka suddenly grabbed her wrist.

"Marinette!" He snarled, roughly grabbing her. "You're nothing to me. I hate your designs, I hate the color pink and I hate you!"

"And you're not real," She gasped, kicking him in the face. She knocked him back into Adrien and closed the skylight again before holding out her hand. "Plagg! Claws out!!"

She closed her eyes, expecting to transform but opened them when nothing happened before gasping as the skylight was pushed open again, knocking her back. This time, Nightmare Luka climbed out, followed by Nightmare Adrien. Both glared down at her as she stared up at them.

"How pathetic," Nightmare Luka growled. "You're the worst superhero ever,"

"Marinetteeee!!" Nightmare Adrien shook as he screeched her name. She got up and backed away from them. She needed to wake up Plagg. "The prettiest and smartest one of all is Chloeeee!"

"Agree to disagree," She declared as both nightmares dived at her but she dodged both and jumped through her skylight, closing it behind her. She slid down the rail near her bed before landing on the floor and rushing over to Plagg's bed. She gasped as she found a sock version Plagg in place of the real one, meaning Plagg had sneaked off. She frowned as she wondered why but she would have to ask him when she found him. She grabbed her slippers as she heard her the sound of the nightmares trying to open her skylight and slipped them on before opening her trap door and sneaking downstairs. She carefully slid past the kitchen as her father would be up, preparing stuff for the bakery. She carefully slipped outside the side door and ran as fast as she could down the street, making her way to Master Fu's. He would know what to do and hopefully Anatis would arrive soon.

**~At Luka's Place~**

"No..." Luka muttered as he turned in his bed. His face was scrunched up and he seemed distressed. He gripped his cover in his fist as he frowned. "I'm not... I'm not useless..."

He gasped as he turned again but this time, some of Sandboy's sand sprinkled down on him, causing him to jolt awake. Sweat dripped down his brow as he breathed in before he shook his head and got up. He wondered over to the kitchen and filled up a cup of water, taking a gulp before he pinched his nose and let out a sigh.

"It was just a bad dream..." He mumbled, taking another gulp but he felt like someone was watching him. He turned around and dropped his glass, smashing it as he stared at the figure sat on the sofa. It turned his head to him and stood up, making him step back in fear. "N-No... y-you left... M-Mum kicked you out..."

"Luka," He growled, stepping into the light. "Is that anyway to talk to your father?"

Luka didn't say a thing. Instead, he just bolted out of there and ran back to his room, slamming the door shut and locking it. He could heard footsteps coming towards his room, causing him to feel more panicked. He grabbed his guitar and used it to barricade the door the same way he did when Captain Hardrock appeared. He turned to his porthole as the man began to bang on his door violently. He went to open it but jumped back in surprise as bars appeared across it, trapping him inside the boat with a monster of a man he never wanted to see again. Panic settle in as he stepped back but he took a deep breathe as he would be able to escape as Anatis or at least fight his father that way. He closed his eyes and swiped his earrings.

"Tikki! Spots on!!" He declared but nothing happened. Then he remembered why. He had given Tikki permission to go to the Miracle Box. He was unable to transform without her, meaning he was alone and trapped. A violent thud made him jump and step back.

"Luka, come out of there right now!" His father scolded, making him want to curl up. "I'm not mad. I just want to talk,"

"N-no..." He gasped, sinking down onto his knees and curling up. "Y-You lie... you said you weren't mad and that you just wanted to talk but..."

He couldn't bring to finish the sentence as tears filled his eyes. He jumped again as his father violently knocked on the door, causing the guitar to slip. Luka gasped and rushed over, pushing it back in place. He looked around and his luck vision kicked in, highly his bed and desk. He dragged his bed to the door, using it to block it then did the same with his desk. His luck vision also lit up his spare bike chain. He used it secure the door even more as his father pounded on it. He stepped back until his back hit the wall and slid down it as he curled up.

"You can't hide in there forever, you little brat!" His father screamed through the door, making him cover his ears. "You're trapped in here with me forever!!"

**~Back to the Miracle Box~**

Tikki grinned as she danced with Plagg and Pollen. Sass was happily watching from the sideline but she wasn't surprise. He wasn't much of a party kwami. That was definitely more Xuppa's area. She grinned as the cycle symbol lined up and stopped moving, meaning it was time to try and contact Nooroo. Sass cleared his throat and held up his arms.

"My friends, the time has come!" He declared, causing all of the kwamis to get into their places. Tikki stood next to Plagg, who gave her a little nod before they both paid attention to Sass. "Fellow Kwamis, tonight as you know, we have a special opportunity to create a connection with Nooroo but we must put our voices together in order to achieve this. Kwamis! Sing!!"

Following Sass's order, all of the kwamis began to sing, placing their hope to contact their lost friend into their voices as they did. They hoped that if they were able to reach him, they could find out where he is, which then lead them to know where Hawkmoth was. Anatis and Lady Noir would take it from there and finally be able to end his reign of terror on Paris and free their friend. Once that was done, Tikki, Plagg and Nooroo could finally come home. They may even be able to find Duusu as well or they could hope at least.

**~Streets of Paris~**

Marinette ran as fast as she could, dodging other people and their nightmares. It was completely chaos. A bin man was been chased by wheelie bins and a woman was been chased by a crocodile that wasn't Fang but to be honest, she couldn't be certain about that one. Office Roger attempted to try and control the situation, only to run away with swat as their cars turned on them. Marinette frowned deeply as she looked around. Anatis still hadn't turned up, which was unlike him. She could only hope that he was ok and that he wasn't trapped by one of these nightmares.

"The Sandboy just checked in. Now Nightmares can begin," Sandboy sang as she noticed him up in the sky, making her frown even more. Anatis really should be here by now.

"Marinetteee, I'm in love with Chloeeee!!" Nightmare Adrien declared as him and Nightmare Luka caught up to her. She looked back at them and frowned as they moved towards her.

"Marinette, I hate you!!" Nightmare Luka growled, causing her to shake her head and run off. She took a sharp turn and made her way up the street, keeping her out for Anatis and the rest of the nightmares.

**~The Miracle Box~**

The kwamis kept singing but they had yet to reach Nooroo. Plagg looked over at Tikki, who looked just as worried as he was. He nodded and she flew over to Sass, who was singing as well. Plagg followed over as Sass looked to them.

"He's not gonna make it, Sass," Tikki gasped, making the snake frown but he couldn't disagree. They down a few kwamis.

"We're missing a few kwamis," He explained, frowning. "We need the peafowl... we've not heard from her for some time now,"

"What if we brought Wayzz in?" Plagg asked, causing Sass to look at him before he pointed at him.

"We won't have another opportunity to contact Nooroo until his next birthday," Sass mumbled, weighting up the idea before he nodded. "Go get him!"

Plagg nodded and flew out of the miracle box, heading into Master Fu's room. Master Fu was still asleep and Wayzz was standing guard. He flew over to him, making him look at him.

"Is there a problem, Plagg?" He asked, making the kwami nod.

"We can't contact Nooroo. We're not strong enough but if you were to join us, we think we could do it," Plagg grinned but Wayzz shook his head.

"No, I have to stay here and kept guard," He gasped, even though he wanted to see if he could contact him. "I'm sorry, Plagg,"

"But this could be our only chance to find Nooroo and Hawkmoth," Plagg pleaded, making Wayzz look to his master. He was still asleep and it didn't look like he would wake up anytime soon. He turned back to Plagg and grinned.

"Ok, let's do it!" He declared before the two of them flew back into the miracle box. They flew down to the other kwamis and Wayzz took his place before everyone began to sing again. This time, it worked, causing the symbol in the middle to glow blue before sending a beam of light out into the world. 

**~Master Fu's Place~**

Marinette carefully sneaked in and looked around as she was unsure. This was the first time she had come to Master Fu as Marinette and she was nervous. She wasn't sure if he would recognize her but she hoped that he would. After all, he was the one who gave her the black cat miraculous and she had just been Marinette that day. Of course, that didn't stop her overthinking. She was also wondering if Anatis had come here too. Had he lost Tikki and that's why he hadn't turned up yet? Or was he trapped in a nightmare and unable to transform? She frowned deeply as she moved across the room but before she could do anything, Sandboy's sand was sprinkled over Master Fu. She rushed over and shook him.

"Master Fu, wake up!" She gasped, causing him to jolt awake. He looked at her and blinked.

"Lady Noir?" He gasped, surprised. "What are you doing here? And why are you in your civilian form?"

"There's an akuma-" She began to explain but was interrupted.

"Fu!" A female voice called out, making both Master Fu and Marinette jump as three ghostly monk appeared. "We are the ghosts of the Order of the Miraculous! You caused our downfall and lost two miraculous!!"

"It was not my fault!" He gasped as Marinette moved her arm protectively in front of him. "I did not do it on purpose!"

"Yes, you did! It was your fault! Your fault!" The monks declared, making him shake before he hid behind a stool, clearly afraid. 

"Lady Noir! You need to transform!" He gasped as she grabbed a pillow and tried to shoo away the ghosts, only for the pillow to go through them.

"I can't, Master Fu!" She gasped. "That's why I came here. Plagg has disappeared and Anatis hasn't turned up yet!"

"What?!" Master Fu gasped. "Wayzz! Wayzz!!"

The little turtle kwami didn't appear, making him worry. Wayzz would never leave his side and the only place he would go would be the miracle box. He realized that that must be where Plagg and Wayzz were and if those two were inside, chances are Tikki was too, which explained why Anatis hadn't turned up yet. Like Marinette, Luka was unable to transform because Tikki wasn't there. He jumped as his door was kicked down, making Marinette let out a scream as Nightmare Adrien broke through the door.

"I'm in love with a girl and her name is Chloe!!" He shouted as Master Fu gasped. The door was fully kicked in by Nightmare Luka, who looked angry before he tried to attack Marinette.

"This is disastrous!" Master Fu gasped as Marinette dodged Nightmare Luka's attack. "Marinette, Plagg, Tikki and Wayzz must be in the miracle box,"

"Ok, can't we open it and drag them out?!" She gasped, causing him to shake his head.

"There's no way to communicate with them while they are in the miracle box, even if we open it," He stated, making her frown as she fell from Nightmare Adrien grabbing her ankle. 

"I'm in love with Chloe!!"

"And I hate you, Marinette! I always have!!"

**~The Miracle Box~**

"Nooroo, Nooroo, Nooroo!!" The Kwamis chanted as they continued to make their connection but to their surprise, a man let out a yell causing them to gasp.

_What is that?!_

"That's not Nooroo!" Tikki declared as she felt an intense sense of darkness and evil, along with the rest of the kwamis. There was only one person who could give off that aura.

"That's Hawkmoth!" Plagg confirmed, making the other kwamis gasp.

"Keep singing!" Stompp declared, looking at the rest of the kwamis. "We must find try to find out where he is hiding!"

_Aha! It's me who's going to find you, Little Kwamis! And I will make you my slaves! Just like Nooroo!!_

The beam turned a dark purple and in the orb that created it, Hawkmoth's symbol appeared, sending powerful waves of energy through the miracle box, causing the Kwamis to scream in pain and fear.

"His will is so powerful," Fluff declared as Barkk pushed themselves up and looked at the others.

"We must cut off all communication!" She declared with a worried look. "Hawkmoth is trying to track us down!"

She stood up and placed her paws together before swiping the outwards. The rest of the kwamis did the same action, causing the beam of light to disappear and cutting off Hawkmoth's connection. Plagg and Tikki let out a gasp of relief but Wayzz gasped as the other kwamis checked on each other, making sure everyone was ok.

"Hey, wait!" He stated, making them all look at him. "The reason why we can't talk to Nooroo is because he's powering Hawkmoth right now, which means Hawkmoth has probably akumatized someone right now!!"

"And since Plagg and Tikki are with us..." Ziggy mumbled, frowning.

"Anatis and Lady Noir can't transform," Kaalki gasped, finishing off the sentence, causing all of the kwamis to gasp in horror before she turned to Tikki, Plagg and Wayzz. "Go and find your owners straight away!!"

Tikki, Plagg and Wayzz didn't need telling twice. They flew up and out of the miracle box, entering Master Fu's department. The scene that greeted them was insane. Marinette was trying to fight off an enraged Luka while a deranged Adrien kept on mumbling something about flowers and Chloe. Master Fu, on the other hand, was trying to fight off some ghostly looking monks, causing Tikki to gasp at the carnage.

"Hey, is that your owner?" Plagg asked but Tikki shook her head.

"No... Pwah! No, he would never been so horrible or violent towards her!" She gasped as the strange version slammed his hand against the wall and told Marinette that he hated her and that he wished he had never met her. "He would never treat anyone that way but I better go find him! I just hope he's doing ok!!"

With that, she flew off through the window and towards the Seine. Plagg and Wayzz flew over to Marinette and Master Fu, causing Marinette to push back Nightmare Luka and cup Plagg in her hand.

"Oh! Plagg! You're ok!" She gasped, clearly worried about him before she looked at him with tears in her eyes. "Why did you leave?"

"I'm sorry, Marinette," He gasped, looking down. "We just wanted to try and find Nooroo,"

"We should have warned you, Master," Wayzz added in.

"We'll talk about it later!" Master Fu gasped as Nightmare Luka got back up. "Marinette! Transform!!"

"Yes, Master!" She declared, holding out her hand. "Plagg! Claws out!!"

She transformed into Lady Noir and grinned towards the Nightmare version of Luka.

"Time to give you a real cat fight!" She grinned before attacking him and throwing him into one of Master Fu's cupboard. She grabbed the Nightmare Adrien and threw him in there as well, throwing him into Nightmare Luka who just went to get up before slamming the door shut and locked it before summoning her cataclysm and tapping the door knob. It rusted and broke, trapping them inside the cupboard. She turned to the ghosts and cracked her knuckles as she smirked, making them wail and disappear.

"Alright, Master Fu. I bet go and find the akuma," She stated, getting a nod of him. "The ghosts will probably come back when I'm gone but please remember. They're just bad dreams,"

"I shall try, Lady Noir," He nodded as she moved over to the window and jumped out into the night.

**~Meanwhile~**

Tikki flew as fast as she could through the city. She had figured out by now that the akumas power to bring nightmares to life but that didn't help. She was now extremely worried about Luka and what nightmare he faced. She sped up and looked around before noticing the akuma following her. It appeared to be a little boy but he growled when he realized she had seen him.

"Sandboy just checked in!" He growled, using his pillow to fire at her. She dodged all of the hits. "Now Nightmares can begin!!"

"I don't need to know what my nightmare is," She declared, diving down into a subway and flying towards an oncoming train. Sandboy had to move out of the way to not be hit but she used the chance to disappear through the wall and fly to the Seine. She quickly looked around and let out a little sigh when she saw she wasn't been followed. She headed to the liberty and flew into Luka's room, gasping as she saw him curled up in the corner of his room, covering his ears with his hands. Prison bars were blocking the porthole and his bed and draws had been moved to block the door, along with his guitar but to her horror, the door was moving as someone violently banged on it, screaming horrifying words that were directed at Luka. She rushed over to him and gently touched his knee, making him look at her. His eyes were red, like he had been crying and she could see tear stains on his cheeks. "Luka, I'm so sorry. It didn't work and I shouldn't have left you,"

"Tikki," He croaked, gently picking her up as he smiled at her. "I'm g-glad you're back..."

"Are you ok?" She asked, gently placing her hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes and gave her a weak smile.

"I'm ok now you're back," He mumbled, wiping his eyes. "Let's transform,"

She nodded and he swiped his earrings.

"Tikki! Spots on!!" He declared, transforming into Anatis, just as the door finally gave in but before the nightmare version of his father could do anything, he threw his yoyo and wrapped it around him. The nightmare version struggled to break free as Anatis yanked his yoyo, causing him to spin towards an open cupboard. He slammed the door shut and used a chair to trap him inside before running up to the surface and jump onto the street before throwing his yoyo up and swinging through the city. He landed on a roof next to Lady Noir, who was looking around. "Any ideas on the akuma, kitten?"

"He's calling himself Sandboy and his power is to make your worst nightmares come to life," She declared, making him nod. She looked at him and noticed his eyes were still a bit red from crying. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ok," He smiled, trying to reassure her. "Now where is his akuma?"

"I think it's in the pillow," She declared, making him nod before the two of them dived up and began to take on Sandboy. However, he was really fast and began to attack them, trying to hit them with his evil sand. Anatis managed to dodge it but Lady Noir gasped as she got hit. She tried to jump up but slipped over, making her gasp at the loss of her powers. Sandboy tried to grab her miraculous but she dived out of the way. However, she then slipped off the building, gripping on the edge to stop herself from fall. However, that didn't last long as her grip weakened and she let go, yelling out as she fell. Anatis dived after her and caught her before she land. He landed on the ground, holding her in a bridal style before smiling at her. However, Sandboy used the chance to sprinkle him with his sand. Anatis gently put Lady Noir down and spun his yoyo to create a shield.

"Stay behind me, Kitten," He declared as Sandboy smirked.

"H-How do you still have your powers?" She gasped.

"Losing my powers isn't my nightmare," He stated, making her gasp in surprise. "They are,"

"What?" She gasped before he blocked a beam directed at her. To her surprise, Reflekta jumped down and grinned evilly at them. "Reflekta?! But-"

"Not just Reflekta, Scally wag!" Captain Hardrock declared as she jumped down and pointed her sword at them. "Liberty! Capture them!"

Anatis grabbed Lady Noir and jumped out of the way of Captain Hardrock's chains, landing on a roof but before either of them could do anything, Princess Fragrance began to shoot at them, causing them to run as Reflekta and Captain Hardrock jumped onto the roof.

"The akumas are your nightmares?!" Lady Noir gasped as Anatis grabbed her and jumped across to another building and hid behind a wall. "All of them?!"

"Not all of them," He mumbled, keeping an eye out. "Just four of them,"

"Four?!" She gasped, looking as well. "I only count three,"

"Make that four, Kitty Cat!" A harsh voice declared, making them look towards it. Lady Noir gasped in surprise as she saw Princess Justice stood on one of the roofs, pointing her blade at them. "I shall make you tell the truth!"

She dived at her but to her surprise, Anatis grabbed her baton and blocked her sword knocking her back as Lady Noir stood on her feet. The two of them were surrounded by the five akumas, causing Sandboy to smirk.

"Give me your miraculous!" He declared as Anatis looked around in his luck vision. Princess Justice and Princess Fragrance were the most dangerous so they would need to take care of them first then the Captain and Reflekta. He grabbed Lady Noir and ducked out of the way as Reflekta fired at him, causing her beam to hit Princess Fragrance turning her into a copy. Princess Justice charged at him but he blocked her sword and grabbed her scale, throwing her into Captain Hardrock before causing Reflekta to fire at him. He used his yoyo to block it as Princess Justice got up. Just as she was able to swing at him, he ducked allowing another one of Reflekta's beams hit her and turn her into a copy. 

"Liberty! Seize them!!" Captain Hardrock cried, causing Anatis to push Lady Noir out of the way and grab the chain, coming towards them. He then grabbed Reflekta as she was firing her beams and changed her path, causing her to fire at Captain Hardrock. He then threw her into the rest of the clones and redirected the chain towards them, trapping them together before scoping up Lady Noir and jump to another roof.

"Keep a look out," He smiled before throwing up his yoyo. "Lucky Charm!"

The magical ladybugs conjured a pair of scissors, causing him to look around as Sandboy charged at him. Lady Noir pushed him out the way and grinned.

"So a pair of scissors eh?" She asked as he looked around. The pillow lit up, followed by the scissors. "You got a plan right?"

"Yep," He stated, taking off the blade off the scissors before handing it to her. She rose an eyebrow as he moved her. "I need you hold your arm up like this and don't move,"

"Uh... ok..." She nodded before he took off and ran, jumping off the building towards Sandboy who gasped as he didn't expect Anatis to do that. Anatis grabbed him and threw his yoyo, wrapping it around a flag pole behind Lady Noir. He used it to pull himself and Sandboy towards her, causing his pillow cloud to be ripped by the blade. Anatis let go of him and landed on the roof before picking up Lady Noir and jumping down to the ground with her as Sandboy's pillow released his nightmare sand, causing him to spin out of control until it emptied. Once that happened, he began to fall back down to earth but Anatis caught him and placed him down as the pillow landed next to him. The akuma flew out and Anatis captured it with his yoyo before releasing the purified creature. Lady Noir handed him the blade, which he threw up into the sky.

"Miraculous Ladybugs!!" He shouted, releasing the cure. It swarmed around Lady Noir, who did some back-flips and spun her baton.

"Yes!!" She grinned before hugging Anatis. "You're the best!"

She let go of him as Sandboy turned back into a little boy with blue hair in blue PJs. He looked around confused and scared so Anatis walked over to him and knelt down in front of him.

"Hey there," He smiled gently. "Wanna tell me what that was about, little friend?"

"Anatis!" The little boy cried out, hugging him. Anatis gently hugged him back. "I watched a movie that was kind of scary then I went to bed but I had a really bad nightmare! I woke up and there was a black butterfly in my room and a weird man spoke right in my face,"

"Hawkmoth... he feed on the negative emotions of a nightmare," Anatis mumbled, looking at Lady Noir as she moved over and crouched down by the little boy. 

"I'm not surprised, Annie. Remember he's akumatized a baby before," She mumbled, gently patting the little boy's head in a gentle and calming manner. "But you seem like a brave boy to me so let me let you into a little secret. As scary as they are, nightmares aren't real. They're just bad dreams and as long as you remember that, you can totally kick their butts,"

The little boy giggled before he looked up at the heroes.

"Do you guys have nightmares too?" He asked, playing with his hands.

"Everyone has nightmares but like the cat said, we remember that they're just bad dreams and kick their butts," Anatis smiled as Lady Noir's ring beeped.

"I'm sorry I have to get going. Don't wanna let the cat out of the bag now, do we?" She grinned before waving and jumping off. Anatis turned to the little boy.

"Now why don't we get you home? I'm sure your parents are worried about you," He smiled, gently picking him up. The Little boy nodded and let him know where he lived. "Ok. Now hold on tight ok?"

"Ok!" He grinned before Anatis jumped up in the air and carefully swung through the city. He dropped the boy off, getting a lot of thanks off his parents before he disappeared and headed towards the Seine. He detransformed just as he landed near the Seine, catching Tikki as he walked up to the Liberty, shivering a little as he was in his PJs and had no shoes on. He stopped as he came to the gangplank, causing Tikki to look up at him.

"Luka... it was just a bad dream," She reminded him, making him take a deep breathe and enter the boat house. The lights weren't on and he wasn't sure how he felt about that so he put them on. It was quiet to but that was to be expected. It was nearly 4am and neither Juleka or the captain were on board. Juleka was sleeping over at Rose's and the Captain had crashed at the studio they owned. Luka wasn't surprised by that. She had been working hard on a new song but he kind of wished she was home. He walked through the boathouse and came to the cupboard that he locked the Nightmare inside. Taking a deep breathe, he opened it and let out a sigh when it was empty. He closed the door and slipped into his room. It was back to normal but Luka wasn't sure about sleeping in there tonight so instead he grabbed his blanket and pillow. He made his way to the living room and put on some music before he curled up into the sofa. Tikki gently curled up next to him as he attempted to stay awake. He really didn't want to sleep. "You ok?"

"I need to talk to mum," He mumbled, making her frown. "I need to know if I really am related to him,"

"I understand but you should try and get some rest," She mumbled. "I'll keep guard and chase away any bad dreams,"

".... Thank you, Tikki...."

**~Next Day~**

"I don't know how to ask her, Tikki," Luka sighed as he sat on the floor of his bedroom. He hadn't really slept last night after the akuma. It was hard to given his nightmare but he wondered if this was the right thing to do. The Captain hated bringing up the past but Luka felt like he had a right to know. He had always suspected that Isaac Farrow wasn't his real father but he couldn't be a hundred percent sure. Tikki flew over to him and gently placed her paw on his knee.

"Just ask her," She stated, making it sound so simple and maybe it was. Most of the time, he was a chilled out person but there were times where he did overthink things and maybe this was one of those moments. He took a deep breathe and got up before holding his hoodie open for Tikki. She flew inside as he walked over to the door and opened it. He walked over to the kitchen where the Captain was and cleared his throat, making her look at him.

"You ok, Lad?" She asked, frowning. "You look like you didn't sleep... did that akuma effect ya last night?"

"Yeah..." He mumbled, looking down. "I saw him..."

She frowned deeply and put the glass down before walking over to him and gently placing her hand on his shoulder, making him look up.

"It wasn't real, Lad," She tried to reassure. "Isaac is gone and he's never coming back. You know that right?"

"I know..." He mumbled, playing with his hands. "But..."

"But what?" She asked as he took out one of his guitar picks and began to fidget with it. "Luka?"

".... is he my father?..." He asked, surprising her. She bit her lip as he frowned. "Mum, please... I need to know... Am I his son?"

For a minute, she was silent and he feared the worst. That he was wrong and he really was that monster's son but then she let out a sigh.

"No, Luka... you're not his son..." She mumbled, looking at him as he stared at her. He was honestly shocked. It was one thing to suspect it but to actually have it confirmed... well he wasn't prepared for it. "Luka? Are you ok? Do you need to sit down?"

"I... if he isn't my father then who is?" He asked, not ready to ask the other questions yet. She let out a sigh and led him to the sofa, causing him to sit down.

"You might find this hard to believe but Jagged is your real father..." She mumbled, looking down. Once again, Luka found himself speechless. He had not expected that.

"A-Are you sure?" He asked, not sure what else to say. She nodded and chuckled.

"I know I'm a free spirit but I haven't been with that many partners, Lad," She grinned before frowning. "I'm sure but I know how it sounds. Me claiming that he's your father but I'm sure, Luka,"

"Is he... Juleka's dad as well?" He asked but she shook his head and began to tell her story. He listened carefully as she explained that she and Jagged once were in a relationship during her days in his band but unfortunately, they got into an extremely heated argument and she quit, leaving the band and the current country they were in. It wasn't until a couple of weeks later that she discovered she was pregnant. However, when she tried to contact Jagged, Bob Roth refused to let her contact him as she had quitted the band. He told her that Jagged had ordered him too but as it turned out, Jagged had no idea she had even tried to contact him. Bob Roth flat out lied to her and Jagged. That enraged Luka a little but he calmed when she placed her hand on his. "Does Jagged know who I am?"

"No... I thought about telling him when he came back into our lives but... I was afraid... I knew that if I told him, I'd have to tell you and part of me didn't want to. As you can tell, Jagged is childish and not exactly a role mode for a father figure..."

"And Isaac was?" He asked but he sounded more hurt then angry. "Mum, why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid that you would hate me and since the past is in the past..." She mumbled, looking down. "I'm sorry, Luka. I should have told you sooner..."

"Is that why Isaac hated me so much?" He asked, making her frown. "Did he know?"

"Yes... you were a year old when I met him..." She explained, making him frown. He honestly felt like a lot of his life was a lie. He knew it wasn’t but it felt that way. He stood up and began to walk away. "Luka...”

"I... need to go out and clear my head, Ma..." He muttered, making her frown but before she could give an answer, he bolted out of there as fast as he could. He wasn't surprised that it was raining but he kind of glad. It meant that no one would see his tears. He kept running as fast as he could. Part of him wanted to go and hide like he did at Christmas but a lot of people came out looking for him and he didn't want to become an akuma but he didn't exactly want to go home either. It's not that he was angry with his mum. He wanted to be but he couldn't bring himself to be. He understood but he was hurt. For years, he believed he was related to that monster. For years, he was tormented by him and even years later, he was haunted. It hurt that he was harmed by that monster but it hurt even more when he thought he was his son. But even now, it still hurt. He made a turn and stopped in his tracks as he came face to face with Tom and Sabine boulangerie patisserie. Warmth and kindness practically radiated from it and before he even considered his options, his feet took charge and he walked towards the door. He saw Marinette was at the till and without hesitation, he pushed open the door and walked in.

"Hi, welcome- Luka?!" Marinette gasped as she looked before rushing over to him. "Oh my god, you're soaked. Where's your jacket and umbrella?!"

"I..." He mumbled but he could't hold back the tears anymore. To Marinette's shock, he began to break down but before he could stop himself or apology, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. 

"It's ok, Luka," She whispered before pulling away and turning to look into the kitchen. "Maman?"

"Is everything ok, sweetie?" Sabine asked as she came back into the store but as soon as she saw Luka, she realized why. She didn't question why he was soaked to the skin or in clear distress. "Why don't you take Luka upstairs and get him some fresh clothes and a nice hot chocolate? I'll look after the till for the rest of the day,"

"Thanks, Maman," She smiled, gently taking his hand and leading him into the apartment. "I have some spare clothes you can wear while we get those dry,"

"A-Are you sure?" He asked, wiping his eyes. "I don't want to be a burden,"

"Luka, you're not a burden," She smiled, facing him. "You're one of the best people I know and you've helped me out with some much so I'm gonna help you out ok? Besides, I make a damn fine hot chocolate,"

"But-"

"No buts, Mister," She grinned, leading him into her room. She grabbed a towel and threw it at him before rummaging through her clothes, pulling out a pair of pants and a shirt. "There's not really your style but they should fit,"

She handed them to him and told him to go get changed in the bathroom before she got changed in her room and headed into the kitchen. She hummed to herself as she began to make the hot chocolate. He came out a few minutes later with the towel and his wet clothes. To her surprise, the outfit fitted him perfectly and even suited him a little but she preferred his rock star look. He sheepishly asked where the dryer was as the phone rang. She pointed to it as she walked over and answered it. He put the clothes in to dry and put the towel in the washing basket before sitting down at the table and playing with his hands.

"Hi Captain... yeah, he's here..." She answered, making him frown and feel guilty. He had just ran off. He looked up as Marinette held the phone out to him. "Your maman wants to talk to you..."

He remained silent before sighing. 

"I don't know what to say..." He admitted, looking down. Marinette frowned and put the phone back to her ear.

"Um, sorry, Captain but I don't think he's in any real state to talk right now. Oh, he's not injured... but he does look hurt..." She mumbled, making him frown. "Ok, hang on,"

She looked up again at him.

"She said that she just wants to say sorry," She mumbled, making him nod. She handed the phone to him and he shakily held it to his ear.

"Ma?" He asked in a shaky voice.

"Oh, Luka. I know you said you needed space but I was worried," She gasped, making him frown. "I'm so sorry,"

"I-It's fine..." He mumbled, looking down. "I'm so-sorry for rushing out... I just... I over reacted..."

"No, Lad, you didn't. You need to process it and that's ok," She corrected as he nodded. "I get it, Lad but I just had to make sure you were ok... well, safe would be a better word. You are safe right?"

"Y-yeah... I'm with M-Marinette..." He mumbled as tears threatened to spill again. "C-Can I stay here t-tonight?"

"As long as her parents are fine with it then I'm fine with it," She replied. "And if you want to come home later and not stay over, that's ok too. This boat is your home, Lad. No matter what ok?"

"O-ok..." He mumbled, noticing Marinette disappearing. He frowned a little.

"You know I love you right and while I make bad choices sometimes, I never intended to hurt you right?" She asked, sounding a little insecure. Luka sighed a little.

"I know, Ma," He mumbled. "I love you too,"

"Alright. Well, I'll better get going... I hope we can talk about this and overcome it..." She mumbled more to herself then him.

"Ma, I'm not angry," He stated, causing her to gasp. "And I don't hate you. I know you thought you were doing was for the best and I get that. I just... I don't want to be on the boat right now,"

"I get it, Lad. You don't need to explain," She replied, making him let out a sigh. "I'm glad you don't hate me though,"

"I better get going, Ma," He mumbled, getting a bye of her before they both hung up. He returned the phone to it's rightful place before letting out a sigh. A few minutes later, Marinette walked back in with a bag of sweets. She set them in front of him and placed a hot chocolate next to him before sitting down and sipping her own.

"Maman and Papa are fine with you staying over tonight as long as you sleep in the guest room," She smiled, revealing why she disappeared. He nodded and gave her a weak smile. "So wanna talk about it?"

"I... yeah... but I don't know how..." He admitted, making her take his hand in hers. "I'm normally the one who tells other people that's it's ok... I'm usually the strong one..."

"Hmm... well, I believe you once told me that it was ok for me to tell you anything or nothing and that I could be myself around you..." She mumbled, playing with her hands. His mind flicked back to that day in the park when he found her crying. It had been before he became Anatis or she became Princess Justice. It seemed like a life time away. Tears welled up in his eyes again as she took his hand in hers again. "Well, that goes both ways, Luka. You can also be yourself around me and if you want to tell me, I'll listen and if you don't, that's ok too but please don't bottle it up. I know there's the threat of akumas but I'll trap any I see so they don't won't get to you,"

To her surprise, he began to cry again and covered his eyes with his hands. She frowned gently and got up, gently putting her arm around his shoulders as he cried. She told him to let it out and kept an eye out for butterflies. If she needed to see, she would transform and cataclysm each one to that came near him but as luck would have it, not a single one came for him and gradually he calmed down, wiping his tears away.

"I'm so sorry, Marinette," He hiccuped, making her frown. "I... that akuma that made your nightmares come true... it brought to life a man called Isaac Farrow... he was my ma's ex and for a long time I thought he was my father... he... he didn't like me and I never understood what I did but I thought I was a bad son and that's why he use to hurt me but... I'm... I'm not his son.... that's why I'm upset I guess... my ma lied to me for years about it... I asked her today because I've suspected it for a while but I needed to know once and for all... and she admitted it..."

"Oh, Luka," She mumbled, hugging him. He hugged back. "Do you know who your real dad is?"

He nodded, making her let a sigh of relief but he was grateful when she didn't ask who it was. He wasn't quite ready to tell her or face that himself. He didn't know what to do with that information.

"Luka..." She mumbled, making him look up at her. "What did you mean by hurt you? I remember you said that Christmas reminded you of him leaving and that's why you hated it but..."

He knew what she wanted to ask. She knew that he was a drunk and had destroyed Luka's guitar and basically wreaked the Christmas tree so she was aware that he was at emotionally abusive.

"Yeah..." He mumbled, answering her un-asked question. His voice had gone emotionless as it always did when he talked off his past. "He use to hit me,"

"Oh, Lu... I'm so sorry," She mumbled, gently placing her chin on top of his head as he rested against her, feeling really tired.

"It's not your fault, melody," He mumbled, looking up at her. To his surprise, she gently moved his hair from his face, causing him to blush. "H-he was an asshole and while I'm hurt that the Captain didn't tell me for years, I'm relieved to know that I'm not related to him,"

"That's good to know," She smiled. "You're really strong, Lu,"

He yawned, making her giggle before she pulled away.

"Drink up your hot chocolate. I'll go and sort out the spare room," She mumbled, getting a nod of him. She turned to leave but he called her name. "Yeah?"

"Thank you..." He smiled sheepishly, making her blush a little before she smiled back.

"No worries, Luka," She replied back. "You're my friend and I'm always gonna be here if you need me,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, the Evil Luka doesn't count as an evil Anatis as Marinette doesn't know that they are the same person.


	35. Reverser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis and Lady Noir have to find a creative way to defeat the latest akuma... assuming they can manage without their abilities and bravery...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reverser is finally done! Ok, so this one does differ from canon. The reason why I changed it a bit is because I didn't want Nath to be a dick and I wanted to hint at Lila still been in Alya's life and influencing her plus Alya does tend to go over the top when it comes to her 'investigations'. Anyway hope you guys like it :D

Marinette jolted as her phone vibrated, making her look away from her sewing machine. She was working on making Luka another gift to help cheer him up since he found about his father. A few days had passed since then and he appeared to be coping well but Marinette wanted to make sure he was ok. He had taken some time off from school so she hadn't seen him yet but she was glad that he was taking a bit of time to himself to deal with the shock. However, the rest of their friends might not getting it. Alya certainly hadn't but that didn't matter to her. She was annoyed at Alya's reaction to her and Luka coming into the bakery together. She had been there to walk with Marinette to the school and almost fangirled when she saw them walking into the main area together. She had demanded details and when Marinette mentioned that Luka had stayed over that night because he was upset, she ignored the whole he was upset part and squealed about how Marinette could have used it as a reason to getting closer to him. Marinette corrected her and told her that it was because he was upset and while she liked him, she had respected him enough not to hit on him while he was in clear distress. Alya had brushed off his feelings, stating that Marinette was a fool not to take up the opportunity. It reminded Marinette of how bullheaded Alya could be. She had insisted that she was right about Lila and now she insisted that she was right about how Marinette should have taken the chance to confess her love to Luka. Marinette told her to drop it, causing her to get a bit huffy but she did. Later, Juleka found Marinette and thanked her for looking at her brother. Marinette jumped again as her phone continued to vibrate, causing her train of thought to break. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID. Alya's face lit up as she called. Marinette sighed and pressed answer, causing to join the video call. To her horror, Alya was talking to Lila, who was bragging about something.

"Ciao, Marinette," She smiled falsely. "I was just telling Alya about my current travels. I'm currently in Japan but I won't be able to stay on the phone for much later. As you know, it's around about midnight here,"

"You're in Japan?" Marinette asked, clearly not believing her. There was no way Lila was in Japan. Marinette suspected that she was just hiding away in her room until everyone forgot about her defeat as Volpina. Alya rolled her eyes as she realized Marinette didn't believe her. While she understood where she came from as Lila had lied before but she had apologized for that and promised not to lie again. In fact, she was in therapy for it and her akumatization. Apparently, Marinette had yet to let it go and for give her.

"Not this again, Marinette," She gasped, shaking her head. "Lila isn't lying,"

"How can you say that when she got me expelled?!" Marinette gasped.

"I know and I'm sorry about that, Marinette. I thought Chloe was telling me the truth,"

"See? We already know Chloe framed you and she even got akumatized over it," Alya pointed out, making Marinette frown. She closed her eyes and mentally counted to ten in her head. "Marinette?"

"I'm just thinking, Alya," She mumbled before opening her eyes. "Why did you call anyway? I'm in the middle of a new piece,"

"Oh, are you still designing Marinette?" Lila asked in her clear fake voice. "If you want, I could recommend you-"

"No thank you, Lila," She cut her off before she could finish, causing Alya to stare at her. "Alya? Why the video chat?"

"Oh... well, there's a new rumor going around the school. Apparently, one of the students has got hold of Anatis' diary!" She gasped, excited. Both Lila and Marinette started at her with surprise. "It said that it's the diary that he writes everything in, including his secret identity!! Now I've been looking into which student has it and I found out that it is Marc Anciel! I tried to approach him earlier today but he ran off. I reckon that either he is trying to protect Anatis' identity or he is Anatis! I suspect that he might be Anatis giving his love for the color red, his height and his hair. Now I know that Anatis has those red highlights and blue eyes but what if that's a disguise!"

"Oh my gosh, Alya. If you got hold of that diary and posted it on your blog, it would get you so many likes," Lila encouraged, causing Marinette to look between them with disbelief.

"That's what I was thinking!" Alya grinned before looking at Marinette. "Which is where you come in, Marinette. I know you and Marc are sort of friends so you can distract him while I grab the diary,"

"No!" Marinette gasped, shocking Alya. "Firstly, Marc isn't sort of my friend... he is my friend, secondly, that diary might not actually be Anatis'. Marc does writing so chances are he is the author, making it his property. Thirdly, if that is Anatis' diary then we should leave it alone and not post it's context on the internet that everyone including Hawkmoth has access too and finally, that is stealing and I won't be part of that!"

"Girl, this is a chance to find out Anatis' identity and maybe Lady Noir's! This is my chance at becoming a world famous journalist!" She gasped, making Marinette frown. "You have to help me,"

"No, I do not,"

"Marinette, that's really mean of you," Lila pointed out, making Marinette frown deeply. "Alya, if I was in the country, I would totally help you. It would be my duty as your friend,"

"Thanks, Lila," She mumbled before looking at Marinette. "All you have to do is distract him long enough for me to take photos. I'll be quick and put it back,"

"I said no, Alya!" Marinette gasped, ending the call. She flopped onto her seat and let out a sigh. Plagg flew out of his hiding place and landed on the top of her head, purring a little. "I can't believe after everything Alya is still in contact with that lying toad!"

"I could cataclysm her," He suggested, making her sigh.

"I wish it was that easy but we can't just murder her," She sighed, frowning. "But she's more then likely going to try and encourage Alya to try and steal Marc's work from him,"

"Are you certain that it's his work?" Plagg asked. "What if Bugboy did in fact write a diary and this Marc boy found it?"

"Well, firstly, Annie is not that careless and secondly, Marc has been into writing forever and he's really good at it. This 'diary' is probably his latest work and someone in his class saw him with the book and made the rumor based on that and even if it is Annie's diary, Marc wouldn't have just found it and kept it. Marc would have tried to return it to it's real owner,"

"So it probably isn't Bugboy's,"

"Exactly but Alya is going to try and steal it. I know it," She sighed, thinking back to when she thought that she was Ryuko or when Adrien was Anatis. "She'll probably be akumatized when she discovers it's a fake then go after poor Marc! No, we need to make sure that this doesn't happen!"

"And how are you gonna do that?" Plagg asked, making her groan and face palm the table. He sniggered a little at her reaction.

**~Next Day at School~**

"This is so tiresome," Marinette groaned as she splashed her face with water. It wasn't even lunchtime yet but she had already stopped Alya twice from trying to take Marc's book and had listen to her theories and ideas. She got that Alya wanted to be a journalist but what she didn't get was why she was so adamant to uncover Anatis' identity, despite him making it perfectly clear that he had no intention of sharing it. On the few interviews that they had been on, he had made it very clear that his identity or hints towards it were off limits. Not just that but Hawkmoth was still at large. She sighed and splashed her face again. "Ok, new plan! We get Marc to stay with us and then we can protect him. Sound good?"

"Sound good to me as long as I get my cheese," Plagg grinned as Marinette dried her hands and took out a chunk of cheese. He flew over and swallowed it whole before holding up his thumb. "Sounds good, doll face!"

"Alright!" She grinned before dusting down her top and opening her purse for Plagg to hide in. He flew in and she exited the bathroom before making a beeline for wherever Marc was. It took sometime and a good amount of searching but she finally found him hiding under the stairs. "Hey, Marc. How's it going?"

"Oh, hey Marinette..." He mumbled, looking up from his writing shyly and waving a little. It made Marinette want to gush over how adorable he was before she noticed the book in his hands. She wondered if that was the subject of Alya's desires. 

"Where's the rest of your class?" She asked, concerned about him been alone.

"Oh, we're done with classes for today," He mumbled, looking around. "The others probably went home,"

"Perfect timing!" She grinned, clapping her hands together. "Our class has a spare hour so some of us are heading over to the art room. You should come check it out,"

"Sure. Why not?" He mumbled, looking down. Marinette smiled a little. If she could get him to the art room then she could protect him for the last hour of the day. She moved a little bit closer to him, trying to see if she could read a bit of his book to determine if it was the 'diary' but he jumped a little and moved it away from her line of sight. 

"Maybe you'll find let me read some of your writing," She smiled softly, making him blush a little. 

"Yeah... I don't know... Maybe..." He mumbled, looking at it. She could tell he felt like it wasn't good enough but she was hoping to prove him wrong and of course to protect him from Alya's plan. She grinned and gave him a thumbs up. She wouldn't drag him up with him as right now, he was safe. Alya was in the library, working on a new plan but giving him the idea won't hurt.

"Awesome!" She grinned before running up the stairs and heading to the art room. She walked in and waved to Rose, who was sat listening to music and writing lyrics for Kitty Section. Nathaniel looked up and smiled as she waved at him while Alix continued to spray her wall. Marinette stopped and looked over at it before grinning. "Look good, Alix,"

"Thanks, Marinette," She grinned back as she kicked up a spray can and began to work. Marinette smiled and set up her little area, taking out the guitar strap she was working on for Luka. She was hoping to finish it tomorrow as he was coming back to the school then. Luckily, it was mostly done, apart from a little bit of embroidery which she could finish today. She began to work on it, sticking her tongue over as she pressed the needle through the material. The Art teacher moved over to her and smiled.

"That's some of your finest work, Marinette," He commented as she continued, thanking him as she did. "A guitar strap? Do you play?"

"Oh, no, sir," She replied, looking at him. "It's a gift for my friend,"

"Well, I'm sure he'll love it," He smiled, leaving her to it before he moved over to Nathaniel. "How are you drawings coming along?"

"They're coming along great, sir," The red haired smiled, grabbing one of them and handing it to him. "This is a team up between Anatis, Lady Noir and Mightyllustrator fighting Queen Wasp together,"

"You mean Evillustrator?" The Art teacher asked, making Nathaniel shake his head.

"He changed his name after Anatis deakumatized him and became a superhero," He explained, smiling as he did. The art teacher nodded impressed.

"A bad guy who comes over to the good side," He smiled, handing the paper back to Nathaniel. "Great idea. You should make a comic book about that,"

"Yeah but I'm only good at drawing stories, not writing them," Nathaniel sighed as he sat back down and rested his hand against his head but the art teacher smiled.

"Then you should team up with a creative writer," He suggested, making Nathaniel sigh.

"Maybe but I don't know anyone who is in that," He replied, looking up at him. Marinette looked over, interested in their conversation.

"Don't worry about it," Alix stated, taking down her mask and turning around. "There's gotta be someone out there, just waiting to meet you. Red, please?"

She held up her hand as Nathaniel grabbed a spray can and tossed it over to her. She caught in and smirked, just as Marinette saw Marc lingering in the doorway. She jumped up and rushed over.

"Marc, you made it!" She grinned, grabbing his arm and pulling him inside. "Come meet everyone,"

"Uh," He gasped as she dragged him over to the teacher, who smiled kindly at him.

"Marc, this is Mr Beauregard, our art teacher," She grinned, gesturing to the older man before she gestured to Marc. "And this is my friend, Marc. He loves writing and is very creative,"

"Uh... I'm sorry..." He gasped, hunching in on himself. "I didn't want to disturb you,"

"Welcome to room 33," Mr Beauregard smiled, stepping forward a little as Marc looked up at him. "You're never disturbing anyone here. You come whenever you want, outside of classes or after school. Anyone can create what they want, anyway they want,"

He gestured to the whole room before walking over to Rose, who was happily writing with her head phones on.

"Rose is writing lyrics for her rockband," He explained, lifting one of her headphones and gesturing towards Marc. "Rose, I'd like you to meet Marc,"

"Hey there! It's nice to meet you, Marc!" She yelled, making him jump a little before she went back to her lyrics. Mr. Beauregard turned to Alix, who grinned and flipped her can in her hand, catching it as she did. "Alix is our expert in street art and Nathaniel-"

"He likes to draw people in skinny outfits," Alix grinned, causing Nathaniel to throw a ball of paper at her. She laughed as he turned around to face Marc. 

"Welcome, Marc," He smiled as the shy boy stared at him. "As you'll find out, the good thing about this place is you can say whatever you want and no one will judge you or only in good fun,"

Marc gasped as he noticed Nathaniel's drawings and walked over to them, surprising Nathaniel a little bit.

"I s-saw your drawings on the school website," He mumbled, staring at them and soaking in the details. His fingers itched to turn them into stories as he took them in. "but they're nothing compared to the real thing. The movement, the expressions, the attitudes. They're also so..."

He went quiet as he saw how close he was to Nathaniel, causing him to blush. Nathaniel smiled softly as he looked back at the shy boy.

"Thanks... that's nice," He smiled, causing him to go redder before he gasped and stepped back.

"Sorry but it's true," He mumbled, holding his arm across his waist and looking down. "I've never seen drawings so amazing and uh... just ignore me,"

"No need to be shy, Marc," Mr Beauregard smiled as someone cleared their throat, making them look towards the door. Chloe was stood there with Sabrina next to her. "Ah, Chloe, are you here to show us your own art project?"

"Actually, I came looking for Dupain- I mean.. Marinette.." She gasped, surprising everyone as she walked up to her. "I want you to make me a dress for a party that my mother is hosting. Of course, I'll pay you for your time and effort,"

She was looking at her nails as she talked, making Marinette blink in surprise before she looked over at Nathaniel.

"By the way, while your drawing is pretty good, Anatis is a good couple of inches taller then Lady Noir," She grinned, making him blink. "And if you need any information of Queen Wasp, I will happily tell you what I remember,"

"Oh... um... thank you?" He asked, unsure how to take Chloe's behavior. She nodded and moved over to Marinette.

"Anyway, Dup- I mean Marinette... I have drawn out some designs to help you work out how to do it," She mumbled, clicking her fingers. Sabrina rushed over and handed Marinette a couple of pieces of paper that showed the kind of dress Chloe wanted. "Now the party isn't until early spring but since my mum works in the fashion world, I know how long these things take. I want your best work, Dupa- I mean Marinette and we can come up with an official contact to make sure both parties get what they want,"

"Um... ok?" She asked, surprised and causing Chloe to smile. 

"Excellent. I'll arrange a meeting for us to sort it out," She grinned, turning on her heel before stopping. "Oh, Cesaire is looking for you,"

"Oh... thanks," She smiled as Chloe walked out, followed by Sabrina. Marinette looked down at the paper as she was still unsure of what happened. She knew that Chloe had seeked help after the whole Queen Wasp incident and she knew she was trying to be nicer to people but she was expecting a repeat of the aftermass of Despair Bear, where Chloe returned to her old ways but apparently, she wasn't. Sure, she had far to go but whatever Anatis said to her... it must have gotten through. She even corrected herself when she called her Dupain-Cheng and she was even offering to pay her to make a dress and had seeked her out early to ensure she had time. Mr Beauregard smiled and gently patted her back to encourage her before he turned to Marc and smiled.

"You know you shown up at the perfect time," He smiled before gesturing towards Nathaniel. "Marinette mentioned that you're a writer and it just happens that Nathaniel needs a script writer,"

"Me? A script writer?" Marc gasped, feeling overwhelmed. Especially with the look that Nathaniel was giving him. "Oh no. I don't write that kind of stuff! I mean I don't write anything interesting honestly... sorry! Gotta go!! Thanks for everything!!"

"No! Marc!" Marinette called out as he bolted out of the room. She ran after him as he accidentally bumped into one of the poles, dropping his book before running off. "Hey! Wait!!"

He kept running as she noticed the book. She picked it up and called his name as he ran off but he was too far ahead and her eyes drifted back to the pages. Her eyes widen in surprise as she read the title, realizing it was the subject of the current rumor. She bit her lip and closed it before running towards the direction he went in. She followed him down the stairs, trying to capture up with him but before she could, she saw Nino talking to him while Alya was trying to sneak up on him. She went to step forward but Marc manages to get away from them and rushed out of the building, making her gasp but Alya saw her and waved at her.

"Yo, Marinette, I thought you were in the art club!" She yelled, causing Marinette to gasp. The last thing she wanted was to alert Alya to the fact that she had the so called Diary of Anatis.

"Um I am... just nipping to the bathroom!" She gasped, grinning before she rushed to the bathroom and locked herself in a cubical. She let out a little sigh as Plagg floated out. She looked at him and held up the book. "I need to get this back to Marc before Alya realizes I have it,"

"Or we could just keep it and protect it from her," He suggested, placing his paws behind his head. "Alya can't get hold of it, Marc isn't harassed and no akumas. Everyone wins,"

"Expect Marc because I have his work, which he has worked hard on," She pointed out, making Plagg make a thoughtful look.

"You have a point there, Doll face," He admitted. "But... at least read it before you give it back!"

"Oh no, I couldn't!" She gasped but her eyes glanced at it before she shook her head. "Marc wouldn't want me too,"

"But you want to..." He grinned, diving into her purse and flying back out with a chunk of cheese. "We both know you'll regret it if you don't,"

"Plagg, you're a terrible influence," She scolded but she knew he was right. She could feel her fingers inch to turn the pages. She closed her eyes and carefully opened it on a random date before she began to read it out loud. " _I saw that Evillustrator again today. Now that he's freed from Hawkmoth's control, he's been trying his best to become a true superhero. He even assisted with Kung Food's capture and put up with Lady Noir's little puns. I have to admit I'm impressed. Maybe I should ask him to join me and Lady Noir's team. Since he has his own powers, I wouldn't need to loan him a miraculous and he clearly knows how to fight. He could be extremely useful against an akuma like Queen Wasp. I'll have to talk to Lady Noir about it..._ Wow, this is so good! I really can imagine Annie writing this!! Marc is so talented!"

"Eh. He's ok," Plagg stated, making Marinette glare at him. He held up his paws in defense. "Hey! I'm the kwami of destruction, not creation! That's Tikki's area and as her old friend, I can tell you that she would love this. Anyway, we now know that the rumor is completely bogus,"

"Not completely, Plagg," Marinette replied. "Technically, Anatis' diary does exist but it's not the real deal, it's fan work. Marc is creating stories based on Nathaniel's drawings. Someone must of seen him reading over it and saw the title then spread the rumor around.... that means we have good news and bad news..."

"Good news first,"

"Well, it isn't real and Marc writes the kind of stories Nath draws... which means they would make an amazing comic book if they worked together..."

"And the bad news?"

"Alya is still gonna try and get her hands on this," She sighed, frowning. "And like I mentioned before she could get akumatized once she realizes it isn't real,"

"So we need to keep Alya away from the book as well as help Marc and Nath work together?" Plagg asked, getting a nod of her before she suddenly jumped up.

"I have it!" She gasped, shocking him before she turned to him. "We convince Marc to let Nath read the book! Nath sees how talented Marc is and Alya doesn't get her paws on the book because she won't realize Nath has it and not Marc! Come on! We need to find Marc and convince him!"

With that, she rushed out of the bathroom to find him. Only she heard the sound of books hitting the floor. Curious, she moved over and saw it was Marc raiding his locker. She realized he was trying to find his book so she opened her purse for Plagg, who flew it and walked over to him as he muttered to himself. She gently cleared her throat, making him jump.

"Looking for this?" She asked, holding out the book as he closed his locker door. He took it and hugged it to his chest, closing his eyes in relief before they snapped open again with fear and worry. He moved back at little as he looked at her.

"Did you read it?" He asked, uncertainty clear in his voice.

"Oh, no!!" Marinette gasped, waving her hands but she couldn't lie. She sighed and looked to her left before slouching her shoulders. "Yeah... sorry, it was too tempting,"

"Oh, how embarrassing," He gasped, turning away from her. "It's so, so lame,"

"No, it's not!" She gasped, making him look at her. "You should turn it into a comic book. In fact, why do you team up with Nathaniel?"

"Uh... I'm sure he won't like it...." He muttered, looking down but Marinette edged closer.

"You should have him read it before you jump to conclusions," She smiled, making him bite his lip and look down.

"But... what if he doesn't like it?!" He gasped in clear distress before he hid his face in the book. "I'll be so embarrassed! I'll have to change schools so I never run into him again!!"

"Now you're been silly," She stated before smiling. "Look, he draws Anatis and Lady Noir all the time and you write about Anatis and Lady Noir... just let him read it..."

"But..."

"Would it help if I gave it to him?" She asked, making him bite his lip.

"Y-You do that?" He asked, nervously. She nodded and gave him her best smile.

"I know it's scary doing new things but your writing is really good and I think Nathaniel would really enjoy it," She suggested, making him bit his look. He still seemed unsure. "How about we don't tell him you're the author and get him to read it first? That way it's a win-win. If he likes it, great but if he doesn't, we just won't say anything. Sound fair?"

"O-ok..." He mumbled, carefully handing it to her. "I... I trust you..."

"Thank you, Marc," She replied before grinning. "Just leave it to me,"

He nodded and she took the book back to the Art room. Mr Beauregard asked her if Marc was ok and she told him he just got overwhelmed due to his anxiety issues before she took her seat and carefully erased his name from the book. She walked over to Nathaniel and trapped his arm. He looked up at her and smiled as she sat down. 

"Is your friend ok?" He asked, making her nod. 

"Yeah, he's just not use to been around some many people," She explained, making him nod. "Anyway, I need a favor,"

"What is it?" He asked as she placed down the book.

"I want you to read this over. A friend of mine wrote it but they wanted a second opinion on the writing. I suggested you since I'm gonna be busy with my commissions and other things," She asked, sliding it over to him. He carefully opened it and gasped, looking at her. "It's not... it's not the real thing... this person is not Anatis... they're like you and a fan of his... but where you draw, they write..."

"I see," He nods, looking at her. "Sure, I'll read over but can tell me who the author is?"

"I can't just yet. They're really shy and-"

"It's your friend Marc, isn't it?" He asked in a hush voice, making her eyes go wide. "It is, isn't it?"

"I- he- yeah...." She admitted. "I suggested not telling you because he's convinced you'll hate it but you'll give it a read right?"

"Sure," He smiled. "And don't worry. I won't tell Marc I know it's his work ok? I get what it's like to have anxiety,"

"Thanks, Nath!" She grinned before skipping back over to her part of the desk and continued work on the guitar strap.

**~Next Day~**

"Girl, I need that book!" Alya groaned as she walked next to Marinette, who was trying her best to tune her out. "It's like the scope of the century!"

"And it probably is just a rumor," Marinette pointed out, making her frown. "Alya, let it go. Seriously. I don't think it's the real deal. Anatis is so careful about his idenity so why would he write a diary that could easily be found and more importantly, why would he give to a random student that has no connection to him?"

"Or so we know!" She pointed out, making Marinette frown. "Marc could be Anatis' confident and that's why he has the diary or as I've pointed out, he is Anatis!"

"Or it's a work of fiction," Marinette countered, noticing Marc walking in. She waved at him and excused herself from Alya to walk over to him. "Hey, Marc. How are you doing today?"

"I'm nervous..." He gasped, playing with his hands. "What if he hates it? What if he thinks it's really Anatis who wrote it and then hates me when he discovers I'm the author?! Oh god, I can't do this! This was a bad idea!"

"Hey, it's ok. Just take slow, deep breathes," She smiled, helping him calm down. "Now I don't think Nath will hate it and he won't think Anatis wrote it. The only person who seems to think that is Alya bu-"

"What?!" He gasped, panicking again. "No... how does Alya know about it?! Oh, god! That's she been following me!!"

"Marc, it's ok... calm down..." Marinette gasped, taking his hands in her. "Alya heard a rumor that you have the diary of Anatis and that it's the real deal. However, I'm trying to get her to stop seeking it ok?"

"R-Really?" He asked, getting her to nod. "O-ok..."

"Why don't we go see Nath?" She suggested, making him gasp. "Well, not going up to him directly but go see how he's doing with the reading,"

"F-From the other side of the courtyard?" He asked, hopefully. It's not that he didn't want to be near Nath. He did. He was just too shy. Marinette smiled and nodded before leading him there. The two of them saw him on the other side of the courtyard, sat on the stairs. He was reading the book and clearly hooked on it. The two of them hid behind one of the opposite staircases and watched him. "Do you think he likes it?"

"He's completely enchanted by it," She grinned, making Marc smile a little.

"It's rude to spy on people," Adrien's voice made Marinette jump and spin around, causing her to flush and shake her hands in defense. 

"N-No! It's not what you think!" She gasped, panicking. One, Adrien was in front of her and two, Marc wouldn't want her to tell him that it's about his book. "Uh... it's Nathaniel's birthday soon and me and Marc are planning a surprise!"

"Cool... very typical of you, Marinette," He stated, going to leave before snapping his fingers. "Oh, yeah. Almost forgot. Luka was looking for you. Anyway, see ya... oh and if you need any help, let me know,"

"Sure will!" She gasped as he waved and walked off. Marc cleared his throat a little as she waved back.

"Who's Luka?" He asked, causing her to blush. "Is he your boyfriend?"

"Oh! What?! Nooo!" She gasped, going bright red. "I mean he's amazing, super cute and really cool but he's way out of my league...."

She sighed and slouched a little, making Marc chuckle.

"You're just as shy as I am," He mused, causing her to look at him.

"Just do as I say and not as I do," She smiled as they looked back at Nathaniel, who was still read. "Would you mind if I went to find Luka? I actually have a gift to give him and he hasn't been at school for the past few days..."

"S-Sure," He smiled before biting his lip. "B-But could I come with you?"

"Sure, I'm sure Luka would love to meet you," She smiled, taking out her phone and texting him. A few seconds later, he replied. "He's in his home room and it's a good while before class starts so we can go say hi,"

"O-ok," He mumbled, following her as they headed upstairs and to Mrs Mendeleiev's classroom. The two of them entered and saw that only Luka was in the room. He was sat at the back with his head phones on and hunched over a notepad. There was no else in the room so Marinette grabbed Marc's hand and walked over to him, who paused his pencil as soon as she walked over and looked up, taking his earphones out.

"Hey, Lu," She grinned, making him smile before she gestured to Marc. "This is my friend, Marc... Marc, this is Luka..."

"H-Hi..." Marc mumbled, causing Luka to smile.

"Hey, it's nice to meet you, Marc," He smiled in a welcoming way before he tilted his head to the side and smiled a little amused. "Huh..."

"Huh?" Marc repeated, confused as the worst case scenarios came into his head but he was taken back when he noticed Luka's expression change to one of concern.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry," He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as Marinette giggled, making Marc between him and her with confusion. "That must have seemed really rude... uh..."

"Luka isn't great with words," Marinette explained, making Marc look at her. "But he is amazing with music. Right, Lu?"

"Y-Yeah...I mean... it's just easier then words..." He mumbled, shaking his head. "I wish I had my guitar,"

"W-what did you mean by huh?" Marc asked, playing with his hands.

"Oh... I was interested by your song," Luka replied, making Marc blink. "It's nice... reminds me of the fluttering of a butterfly's wings... not like an akuma but as in a real, nice butterfly... sorry, I'm gonna shut up now,"

"My song?" Marc asked, confused. "Like... my theme tune?"

"Not quite," Luka explained as Marinette smiled. "Melody, you're so much more better at explaining these things then I am,"

"Lies, you're excellent with words," Marinette grinned before turning to Marc. "Luka has the ability to hear people's emotions and the songs in their hearts,"

"Oh wow... so you're a musical empath?" He asked, looking at him. Luka smiled and nodded. "T-That's cool..."

"Thanks," Luka smiled as Marc bit his lip shyly. Marinette turned to Luka and opened her bag.

"I made you something," She mumbled, taking out a wrapped gift. "It's not much but I wanted to cheer you up and I was worried... you are ok right?"

"I'm ok," He nodded before looking up at Marinette. "But you didn't have to make me something, melody. You've already done so much for me,"

"I k-know..." She blushed as Marc watched how to the two interacted. Luka had this soft look on his face when ever he looked towards her and Marinette was all blushy and cute. He honestly felt like he was intruding so he cleared his throat, making them look at him.

"I'm gonna head to my home class," He mumbled before turning to Luka. "It was nice to meet you,"

"Likewise," Luka smiled, making him feel calm and welcome. Marc smiled shyly and waved again before leaving. "He seems sweet,"

"He is," Marinette smiled back before facing him. "But seriously, are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm dealing with it as best I can and I'm better then the other day," He admitted, looking to the side before he glanced at her. "But I mean it. You didn't have to make me anything. You just been there for me was enough,"

"Good but I wanted to so here," She mumbled, pushing it towards him. He opened it and stared at the guitar strap that had little music notes embroided in it in his signature colour. Tears filled his eyes as he stared at it, making her panic. "Oh god, you hate it... I'm such a klutz and now you're probably aware-"

He suddenly stood and engulfed her in a hug, making her blush but hug him back.

"I love it, Marinette," He mumbled before letting go and wiping his eyes. "Sorry... I almost cried on you again..."

"That's ok... I mean it's not ok that you'd be crying because I don't want you to be upset but I'm not gonna judge you for crying cause that's totally normal," She smiled as he traced his fingers over the music notes with a small smile on his lips. "So...."

"I'm lucky..." He mumbled, making her look at him.

"Well, yeah... everyone knows you're literally the luckiest guy ever,"

"Not what I mean..." He mumbled, looking up at her. "I'm lucky to have you in my life,"

A blush came across her face as he looked at her with such a gentle and loving look but before she could do anything about it, the bell rang causing her to jump. Luka chuckled a little before smiling at her.

"Better head to your class, Melody," He suggested, making her nod. "See ya at lunch?"

"S-sure..." She gasped, running over of the room and waved him at him. He waved back before looking down at the guitar strap and smiled a little again before carefully placing it in his school bag, where Tikki gave him a thumbs up when she saw it. He smiled back at her before looking up as the rest of his class came in. Aurora and Kagami rushed over to him and welcomed him back to the class, making him smile as he chatted to them.

**~End of School~**

Marinette let out a sigh as she rushed over to Nathaniel, who smiled at her. She was still tired at Alya's rants about the diary but now was the time to get Nathaniel and Marc to work together. She waved at him and smiled as he looked up from the book.

"How's it going?" She asked, walking over to him. He smiled and closed the book. "Did you like it?"

"Like it? I loved it!" He gasped. "It's seriously amazing! I can't believe how well he writes. Oh that scene about how they defeated Animan!! Amazing!!"

"Excellent... would you be willing to meet... you know who?" She asked, looking around in case Marc was around. Nathaniel smiled and nodded. "Brilliant. Ok, go to the Place des Vosges fountain in an hour. He'll meet you there,"

"Sounds great, Marinette," Nathaniel smiled before the two walked off, completely unaware that Alya had overheard the whole thing. Marinette rushed home and dropped off her bag before grabbing some snacks for herself and some cheese for Plagg before she called Marc and let him to know to go to the Place des Vosges fountain as soon as possible. With that done, she headed up into her room and used her phone to watch them. Four o'clock roll around and Marinette smiled as she saw Nathaniel approached Marc. The two of them chatted and Nathaniel handed him the journal back. Marc gave him a shy smile and the two of them shook hands before Nath walked off. Marinette squealed happily before she noticed Alya heading into the park but she looked angry. Marinette frowned and got up before rushing downstairs. She left the bakery and frowned when she heard shouting. She ran to the park and gasped at the sight in front of her. Marc was trying to pull his book out of Alya's grasp.

"Give me that!!" Alya screamed as she yanked it.

"Give it back! That's mine!!" He shouted as Marinette ran towards them but to her horror, the book ripped apart as Alya kept pulling at it. Marc cried out as he began to try and grab the pieces. “My writing!!”

"Your writing?! No, this is Anatis' diary!" Alya snorted, causing Marc to shake his head.

"No, it isn't!" He shouted, making her blink. "It's a story I wrote based on Nathaniel's drawings! I just called it that because I thought it would be clever!"

"You mean this isn't real?!" Alya gasped, clearly annoyed. "What the hell?! Why did you lie?"

"I didn't!" He cried back as Marinette rushed over.

“I tried to tell you that it wasn't real, Alya," She stated, making Alya frown. "And you still tried to steal it off him. What is wrong with you?"

"I thought it was Anatis' actual diary!" Alya argued, crossing her arms. "It's not my fault that he was pretending to be someone he's not,"

"Marc was never pretending! It was obvious from the beginning that it wasn't real," Marinette gasped. "But you just refused to listen to anyone again. This is the same as when you thought Adrien was Anatis and I was Ryuko. You refused to listen to reason and tried to get the 'proof' no matter who got hurt and now you've hurt Marc!"

"I was just trying to get the scope!"

"By hurting people and trying to steal their stuff?!" Marinette shouted back, failing to notice the butterfly that was fluttering by. "God, Alya. I've said before and I'll say it again! It wasn't real! And even if it was, you should have respected Anatis' choice to hide his identity!"

"I just-" Alya stated but Marc suddenly stood up, making both girls look at him with surprise. Marinette gasped in horror as she noticed one of the torn pages was black and he had a purple butterfly mask around his face.

"Nothing will ever be the same, Hawkmoth," He declared, causing Alya to take out her phone but Marinette grabbed her arm and dragged her away from the scene as Marc threw his book, causing it to grow large. He jumped on it and turned into his akuma self before he flew over to where Alya and Marinette were running. He landed in front of them, causing Marinette to push Alya behind her. "Move aside, Marinette! I don't want you! I want her!"

"Marc, please, this isn't-"

"I'm not Marc anymore!! I'm Reverser!" He roared, surprising her. "You're always so sweet and helpful! Well, not anymore! Reversion!!"

He summoned a paper plan and threw it towards her but she dodged it and hit someone else. She grabbed Alya's arm and began to run with her again, causing Reverser to growl and chase them as Alya began to film. However, Officer Roger blew his whistle in annoyance. 

"Hey you!" He called, causing Reverser to notice him as he gestured towards his glider. "What is this thing?! Vehicle registration please!"

"You're all about law and order? Well, we're all done with that! Reversion!" Reverser shouted as he summoned another plane and threw it at Roger, giving Marinette a chance for her and Alya to escape. She grabbed Alya's arm and ran off with her, shoving her into the bakery to her parents' surprise. She ordered Alya to stay there before she closed the door, ignoring their protests. Officer Roger ran past her a few seconds later, shouting and acting like he didn't care. He ignored her as she slipped into the alleyway and transformed into Lady Noir, jumping up on the roof and looking for Reverser. She wasn't sure where he had disappeared to so she jumped across a few roofs and spotted him flying through the street. She jumped towards where he was going and threw her baton between the buildings and walked across them. She stopped in the middle, causing him to come to a stop.

"Reverser, listen to me," She started, trying to reason with him. "I get that you're upset but-"

"Upset?!" He growled. "Upset doesn't even cover it, you mangy cat! Alya destroyed my work then had the nerve to call me a liar! Well, everyone will see how useless she is when I get hold her off!"

"We don't have to fight!" She argued, making him growl. "I agree that Alya was in the wrong but this isn't justice. It's revenge!"

"Then let me change your idea of justice! Reversion!" He shouted, summoning a plane and throw it at her. She jumped down and spun around her baton, dodging his paper plans. He growled and kept throwing them at her but she kept dodging. A yoyo wrapped around his arm, stopping him from firing another plane at her and causing him to look at Anatis. "You just had to interfere, didn't you?!"

"I'm not sure what the problem is but Lady Noir is right," Anatis pointed out as Reverser glared at him. "We don't have to fight so make the right choice and give up. Besides, I couldn't let you change her sense of justice!"

"You sure talk a lot, Anatis," Reverser growled. "But what will you do without your powers?! Reversion!"

He threw paper plans at him but Anatis dodged them, jumping around as he did. Reverser glared at him but stopped firing his planes. Instead, he smiled as if he was amused by the turn of events.

"You can't keep still, can you bugboy?" He asked, making Anatis raise an eyebrow. "Well, let's go for a ride then,"

"Wait what?!" Anatis gasped but Reverser suddenly flew off at a fast speed, dragging Anatis along with him. Lady Noir gasped and grabbed her baton before she began to chase them. Anatis held on for dear life as Reverser sped through the city, laughing as he did. They flew past a traffic jam and Anatis looked back in confusion as he saw Officer Roger running down the street and shouting something about doing whatever you wanted. He also had a two dufflebags full of money. Anatis assumed that he got hit with one of Reverser's plane. He began to try and climb up his yoyo to get closer to Reverser as they flew over the Seine but Reverser began to throw more planes at him, causing him to dodge. A butterfly mask briefly covered his face, causing Anatis to dread what Hawkmoth suggested. Reverser smirked when it disappeared and summoned one of his planes.

"You used to be quick on your feet? Well, now you've got two left feet! Reversion!" He shouted, throwing the plane at Anatis but he dodged again. However, the plane continued to fly and hit a nearby cyclist, causing him to forget how to ride a bike. "Oops,"

"Whoa! Sorry!!" The cyclist cried out as he attempted to try and ride the bike but he was moving around, almost hit people as he did. "How do I ride a bike?!"

"Oh no!" Anatis gasped as he accidentally turned towards the edge of the bridge and flew over the side. Anatis freed his yoyo from Reverser's arm before diving towards the man as he flew. He threw the yoyo and caught him, using it to swing and jump back onto the bridge. "Are you alright?"

"Yes... Thank you, Anatis but I don't know what happened," He gasped, confused but before Anatis could answer, he heard the sound of the plane. He used his arms to protect him, causing it to his forearm. Reverser smirked at the success. 

"Got ya," He declared, causing Anatis to take out his yoyo and throw it towards him. Only it didn't work. Instead, it hit the fence, bounced back and hit him in the face, which in turn caused him to trip over the bench and fall down. He pulled himself up but his yoyo then landed on his head. Reverser laughed and moved closer to him, causing almost everyone run off in fear. "How do you like your new role, Klutzy bug?"

He smirked as the purple mask appeared around his eyes again before it disappeared.

"Your miraculous will be mine!" He declared, reaching out towards Anatis but before he could, Lady Noir landed in front of Anatis and whacked Reverser's hand back before spinning her baton.

"I don't think so, Reverser!" She declared, getting into a fighting position. "Sorry I'm late, Annie. I ran into some trouble on the way here but now I'm ready to cause our new friend some trouble,"

"It's fine..." He muttered, trying to get up and failing.

"You ok, Annie?" She asked, glancing back at him a little.

"You think you're so brave, Lady Noir? Well, we can change that!" He declared, summoning a plane. "From puss to wuss! Reversion!"

He threw it at her but she dodged it, causing it to fly over the edge and into the Seine.

"Oh, I'm so scared," She teased, flicking her braid as Anatis pushed himself up. "You'll be the one afraid when me and Annie are done, Reverser!"

"Lady Noir! Wait!" Anatis called out as she charged towards Reverser before he lost his balance and fell over the bench again. Lady Noir stopped, turning to Anatis with worry but while she was distracted, Reverser hit her with his plane, causing her jump back in fear as Anatis was trying to get back up. She accidentally knocked him, which caused both of them to fall over the railing and straight into the Seine. Lady Noir began to panic and swam up to the surface. She broke through, taking a breathe and looked around. Reverser wasn't around but neither was Anatis. Her eyes widen in fear as she realized he must still be under the water so she placed her baton into her mouth and dived back under, her fear for Anatis's drowning was far greater then the fear of the water. She swam him near the bottom of the Seine, struggling badly to swim. Luckily, he had put his yoyo in his mouth so he breathe underwater but he was struggling to swim. She swam over to him and grabbed his arm, helping him move through the water. He tries his best to move as well but it was mostly Lady Noir doing the work. She pulled him to the side of the Seine and towards the surface. She helped him grab onto the edge of the shore before pulling herself out of the water then helping him. He crawled on the ground and let out a sigh as she shivered.

"Even swimming is impossible with this curse," He muttered, shaking his head before looking up at her. "You ok?"

"I'm gonna catch a cold!" She gasped, shivering as he crawled over to the stairs and used a concrete block to get himself to his feet.

"We need to find a way to defeat him," He stated, making her gasp and look at him.

"You want to face him again?!" She asked with a fearful tone. Anatis nodded, making her whimper. "But I don't wanna face that bad guy again.... he looks so mean..."

"We don't have a choice, Lady Noir," He muttered before sighing. "Besides, he's gonna come looking for us sooner or later. Hey, you were fighting him first. Do you know why he got akumatized?"

"Well, he had wrote this story that he called the Journal of Anatis but people in his school believed it was your journal and one of the students... Alya... tried to steal it off him but in the attempt, the book the story was in got destroyed and then she called him a liar when she found out it wasn't real," She explained, shivering. Anatis frowned a little. "T-that's why I was late to the fight on the bridge. Alya was heading to where he was to film him, despite been his target! So I grabbed her and took her to the Grand Paris hotel. Her mother is watching over her,"

"My journal? She really believed that?" He asked in disbelief. "Wow... hmm... well, at least we know she's safe from Reverser so let's focus on moving away from here. Once we've gotten up those stairs, we can try and track down where Reverser would look for her,"

"I can't! Those stairs are way too high!!" She cried, making him frown before he held out his hand to her. She blinked and looked at it before looking back at him. He gave her his best reassuring smile.

"Come on, kitten," He stated in a gentle tone. She pouted a little as she looked at his hand again. "It's ok, kitten,"

She carefully took his hand and he began to gently pull her towards the stairs.

"That's right," He encouraged as they moved closer. "See? You're gonna be just- ah!"

He knocked into the block and fell over it, letting out a sigh before carefully getting back up. He eyed up her baton and formed an idea.

"Can I use your baton as a walking stick?" He asked, causing her to give it to him. He tried to extend it to the right size but hit himself in the chin. Lady Noir helped him, making it the right size. He leaned on it before gesturing for her to come over. He offered her his arm and smiled to her reassuringly. She hooked her arm into his and moved closer to him. "Ok, we're gonna do this one step at a time,"

"O-Ok," She nodded. It took them almost ten minutes to get up the stairs but they managed it. Of course, Anatis almost fell once they were on street level. Lady Noir was able to help him plus he used her baton to regain his balance. He let out a sigh before looking at her. "W-what now?"

"We go to Dupont High. If Reverser is after Alya, chances are he'll look there... right?" He mumbled, causing her to nod.

"S-She goes to the art club to work on her blog... but how are we gonna get there?! You're in no state to fly around on that dangerous thing!" She gasped, pointing to his yoyo. He looked at it and sighed as she was right before he looked to the street and noticed a cab.

"We're getting a taxi," He mumbled, pointing towards one. Lady Noir gulped but helped him move over. He carefully knocked on the window, causing the taxi driver to wind down his window and gasp in surprise. "Hi, how much would it be to get to Dupont High? We need to get there as soon as possible,"

"Um... why don't you just swing there with your yoyo?" He asked, confused. Lady Noir gasped and let go of Anatis, causing him to fall.

"Are you insane?! He could kill himself if he did that!" She gasped, placing her hands on the car door. The taxi driver blinked at her in surprise before looking down at Anatis, who was on the floor and rubbing his spine.

"Ouch," He mumbled before trying to get up but failing again. "This is getting old!"

"Yeah, you're right. He would die," The taxi driver mumbled as Lady Noir tried to help him up. He got out the car and helped get Anatis inside the backseats. He put on his seatbelt as Lady Noir climbed in next to him. She was shaking as she did up her seatbelt. "So Dupont High right?"

"Yeah," Anatis replied, looking to Lady Noir. "Kitten?"

"I'm scared of small spaces," She whimpered before let out a cry as the car began to drive.

"It's ok, kitty," He tried to calm her down.

"There's a blanket next to you, Lady Noir. You can wrap it around yourself for comfort," The Taxi Driver stated, causing her to do so. "So what happened?"

"Got hit by the latest akuma," Anatis sighed as Lady Noir shivered. He took one of her hands in his to calm her down. "He has the power to reverse people's personalities and abilities. Hence my lack of ability and her crippling fear,"

"Ah, well wherever you need to go, I'll take you there... free of charge as well," The driver stated, surprising Anatis. "It's the least I can do, given how you and the little lady save Paris from that maniac and his freaks almost every day,"

"Thank you, sir," Anatis smiled as the car pulled up. Lady Noir undid her belt and got out, shaking and muttering to herself that he was driving too fast. Anatis shook his head and apologized to the driver before he got out. He went to close the car door but trapped his yoyo in it. He sighed in annoyance and opened the door again, taking out the string then closing it before he walked forward. Only the rope got caught around his legs, causing him to trip and fall. He groaned before forcing himself up. He made sure his yoyo string was no where near his leg and then walked extremely slow and careful into the school. He literally pulled himself up the stairs and almost knocked into Lady Noir. "Kitten?"

"I think Reverser got here first," She mumbled as paintings got thrown out of the art room. They heard the art teacher shout about how he hated art and music. He ran out and slammed a painting to the ground, followed by Rose who threw her lyrics down. Juleka followed them and slammed her guitar against the ground, breaking it. Anatis flinched at the instrument's destruction. He carefully moved toward the guitar but slipped on a piece of paper, causing him to fall down and the paper to flutter down onto his face. He frowned and picked it up. However, his eyes widen at the picture. It showed him and Lady Noir facing Queen Wasp and possibly Evillustrator but it honestly looked like Evillustrator was actually helping them. Lady Noir rushed over and helped Anatis sit up. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just slipped over this," He mumbled, showing her. 

"Oh, that's one of Nathaniel's!" She gasped, causing him to raise an eyebrow. "He was Evillustrator. They're on the school's website,"

"How do you know that?"

"The Ladyblog linked it and I checked them out," She admitted, making him nod. "Anyway, he drew himself as a hero. That's not Evillustrator but Mightyllustrator, who helps Anatis and Lady Noir fight the bad guys. It was these drawings that inspired Marc to write the journal of Anatis,"

"Mightyllustrator hmm?" He muttered before an idea pop into his head. Apparently, his natural luck was still working. He looked up at Lady Noir, who was holding her blanket around her shoulders. "I have an idea,"

"You do?"

"Yeah," He nodded, looking up at her. "We need help,"

"But you can't get a miraculous like this. You can barely walk so I can't leave you. If I do, I'm afraid you'll end up badly hurt," She gasped but he shook his head.

"Not that kind of help," He mumbled, tapping the picture. "Now where does Nathaniel hang out?"

"I'm not sure," She mumbled, playing with her blanket. Anatis sighed a little before looking over at the pictures on the floor. A lot of the battles that he had drawn seemed to take place at the Louvre museum. Anatis clicked his fingers, causing Lady Noir to jump and hiss.

"Sorry... but I think I know where Nathaniel hangs out," He smiled, pointing to the pictures. "The Louvre is in almost all of Nathaniel's drawings and while I can't be sure he's there, it's a start,"

"Does mean we have to get another cab?" Lady Noir whimpered, causing Anatis to nod before the two of them carefully made their way to the cab. They climbed inside, causing Anatis to let out a sigh. He was really getting annoyed with this curse. He shook his head and turned to the driver.

"Can you take us to the Louvre please?" He asked, getting a nod of the guy as Lady Noir's baton vibrated causing her to jump. She calmed down and checked the notification, showing him the video. He frowned as he watched the video. It was of Nadja Chamuck reporting on the protest about the space dumpster program but thanks to Reverser, the mayor had ordered the dumpsters to return back to Paris, meaning the city will be covered in a pile of trash. Naturally, Reverser was using the situation to make a threat. Lady Noir turned up the volume so they could hear what he was saying.

"Anatis! Lady Noir! I demand that you bring Alya Ceasire to me right now!" He growled, making Lady Noir quake. "And I demand you give me your miraclous!"

"He's so scary," She mumbled as the taxi pulled up at the Louvre. Anatis and her quickly got out and carefully made their way into the museum. They made their way through the areas before they came across where Nathaniel was. He sat on one of the benches, drawing while Alix skated around him. They seemed to be talking about making a comic. 

"Nathaniel," Anatis called, getting both of their attention. "We need your help. It's an em- aah!"

Both Nathaniel and Alix stared as Anatis proceeded to trip over himself, knocking Lady Noir down in the process. He groaned and threw up his arms.

"Seriously?!" He yelled, clearly frustrated. "This is getting annoying!"

"Are you two ok?" Nathaniel gasped, rushing over to them with Alix. The two of them helped the heroes up to their feet. Lady Noir instantly pulled her blanket around her while Anatis leaned on Nathaniel. "What happened?"

"Reverser," Anatis mumbled, causing both of them to look at them with confusion.

"Who's that?" Alix asked, frowning.

"Only the meanest akuma we've ever faced!!" Lady Noir gasped, her ears twitching. "He turned Annie into a total klutz!"

"um..."

"He has the ability to reverse people's personalities and abilities," Anatis sighed. "I got hit by one of his planes that took away my natural abilities. I'm not even sure if I can use the miracle cure yet and Lady Noir got hit with a plan that made her a literal scaredy cat.... which brings me to why we're here. We need help. Reverser is after a girl called Alya Ceasire-"

"Why is he after Alya?" Alix asked, concerned. Anatis frowned before sighing.

"She tried to steal a book from him, thinking that it was my diary but it was actually a work of fiction. Anyway, when she was trying to take it, it got destroyed and then she got annoyed that it wasn't real," He explained, frowning. "And now he's after her. He probably wants to destroy her reputation,"

"Marc is Reverser?!" Nathaniel gasped, making both Lady Noir and Anatis look at him. "Marc Anciel. He's usually this really shy boy who Marinette introduced to the Art Club. I'm suppose to be making a comic book with him as my writer. Honestly, his story is amazing but why would Alya think it was real?"

"Cause it's Alya," Alix snorted. "She's obsessed with getting the next scope and doesn't think about her actions. I mean she did try to take a photo of Adrien's locker because she thought he was Anatis and she's been akumatized twice because of her 'hunches'. Not to mention she doesn't exactly check her facts before posting stuff,"

"Ok, I get the point but how can we help you?" Nathaniel asked. "I mean he wants Alya, not me. Won't he just attack you when he sees Alya isn't there?"

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that," Anatis answered, typing on his yoyo before showing them. Alya was already at the scene and filming. "Now we're gonna grab her but we'll need help which is why we've come to you. You're one of the few people who isn't reversed right now,"

"I'll help however I can but... does this mean I get a miraculous?" He asked, curious. 

"Not right now... I think I'll need Nathaniel the artist," Anatis smiled.

"In that case then I'm coming," Alix declared, making Anatis look at her.

"No, I'm already taking a big risk bringing in Nathaniel so you're staying,"

"You know, Annie, I could totally stay here and keep Alix company," Lady Noir suggested, clearly not wanting to fight Reverser. However, she didn't pay attention to Alix, who moved closer to her then shouted boo, causing her to scream and jump on Anatis. He tried to catch her but due to his lack of ability, he fell to the floor. He groaned as Alix offered him her hand as Nathaniel helped Lady Noir to her feet. He took her hand and Alix helped him to his feet.

"It looks like to be you both need a hand," She grinned, making him sigh in defeat. "And I'm not leaving Nathaniel alone. He's my friend,"

"Alright," Anatis nodded. "You can help,"

"Alright! So how we getting to the Eiffel Tower?" Alix asked, causing Lady Noir to whimper.

"We're riding in that death trap again, aren't we?" She asked, causing Alix and Nathaniel look at each other as Anatis nodded. "I don't wanna,"

"It'll be fine, Kitten," He smiled, making her look at him with big eyes. "You know I won't let anything bad happen to you,"

"A-Alright," She stated as Alix and Nathaniel helped them outside and into the taxi. They got in after them and told the driver to take them to the Eiffel Tower. Lady Noir hid her face in Anatis's shoulder for the whole ride. He gently patted her head to reassure her. 

"Stop here!" Anatis called out, making the Taxi driver stop. Nathaniel opened the door, causing Alya to look behind her. Anatis narrowed his eyes at her, making her gulp as Lady Noir hissed. "Get in,"

"Uh... is there even room?" She asked. Alix climbed out and grinned. 

"Now there is," She stated. Alya frowned and got in, allowing Alix to close the door. "I'll meet you guys at the tower,"

"Ok," Anatis nodded as the car drove off again. Alix skated towards the tower. Alya turned to the two heroes and Nathaniel as they drove to the tower.

"Um... so would this be a bad time to ask for an interview?" She asked, gulping at the looks the heroes were giving her. They didn't answer her as the taxi pulled up. Lady Noir got out first and pulled out Alya, muttering about the speed of the driver again. Nathaniel helped Anatis out of the car as Alix arrived. "What's wrong with you two?"

"That's strange," Alix stated, looking up into the sky and ignoring Alya. "The stars are out earlier,"

"Those aren't stars, Alix," Anatis replied, looking up as well. "The trash is entering the atmosphere. In a few minutes, it will be like a meteor shower but with dumpsters instead,"

"You can fix that right?" Alya gasped as Lady Noir whimpered. She moved the blanket over her head and was shaking. Anatis looked over at her and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him with big, fearful eyes.

"Don't be afraid, kitten," He smiled, gently moving the make shift hood down. "We can do this,"

"Y-You're right as usual, Annie," She mumbled, giving him her best smile. "Our powers might be messed up but we still make a great team,"

"Exactly," He smiled, patting her head before he winked at her. "Now I think it's time I changed our luck,"

He took out his yoyo and threw up in the air, summoning his lucky charm. To his surprise, it actually worked and created a bamboo roll. It dropped down and hit him on the head then bounced into his hands. He frowned before he began to look around. His luck vision highlighted a safety cone, Lady Noir's blanket, his yoyo and his belt. He smiled as he formed a plan before handing Nathaniel the roll. He took off his belt and grabbed Alya's arms, securing them with the belt as she protested.

"Alix, pass me that cone please," He asked, making her grab the cone and hand it to him. He held it up to his mouth. "Reverser! Listen up, I've got a deal for you! I'm sending Lady Noir up to you,"

Lady Noir gasped as a terrified look came over her face. 

"In exchange, you'll reverse the mayor to order the dumpsters back into space!" He shouted as Reverser looked at him. "Only then will I give you my miraculous and Alya,"

"I'll only reverse the mayor back if I have Lady Noir and Alya!" He shouted back. "Then I'll reverse Alya and everyone will see what a horrible creature she really is. Her reputation will be irreversible by the time I'm done with her!"

"Um... Anatis, you're not gonna let him do that right?" Alya asked but Anatis frowned before holding the cone up again.

"Deal!" He shouted back, making her gasp before he lowered the cone and helped take Alya and Lady Noir to the lift, along with Nathaniel. "I have a plan. Use Lady Noir's blanket and the bamboo roll to make a kite,"

"A kite?" Nathaniel asked, surprised as Alya glared at him. "How will we fly it?"

"Use this," He stated, giving him his yoyo before he turned to Lady Noir, who is shaking. "Kitten, I need you to be really brave. This plan relies on you to make it work,"

"W-What do you need me to do?" She asked, looking at him.

"I need you to ride the kite," He stated, making her look at him with shock and fear. "I know how it sounds but you need to destroy his glider,"

"I... I can't do it," She gasped, tears in her eyes. "Don't make me,"

"I'm sorry, Kitten but you're the only one who can," He replied before leaning closer to her. "Use my belt as a blindfold. That way you don't have to look down,"

"I'm too scared," She admitted but he smiled at her.

"Trust me," He winked before closing the door and heading back to the street with Alix. He grabbed the traffic cone again. "Lady Noir and Alya are on their way up. I've sent Nathaniel with them to make sure they don't try anything! Now reverse the mayor!"

"If you try to trick me, it'll cost you,"

"Yeah, I get it but what tricks do you think I could actually pull off?" Anatis shouted back. "I'm a super klutz and Lady Noir is now scared of her own shadow. We don't stand a chance against you, Reverser,"

He smiled at that answer and turned round, summoning a plane to reverse the mayor. He stopped as the lift came to a stop and opened, revealing Lady Noir holding onto the kite. She had Anatis' belt around her eyes and his yoyo in her mouth but she was shaking.

"Go, Lady Noir!!" Nathaniel yelled as Alya began filming again. Lady Noir gulped but broke out into a run, stepping off the tower. She let out a scream, dropping the yoyo. Anatis reached for it but it missed and hit him on the head. Alix, however, grabbed it and yanked it. With Anatis' direction, she steered the kite and dodged Reverser's planes. Anatis moved her arms, directing Lady Noir to fly directly under Reverser's glider. He grabbed the cone and held it up again.

"Lady Noir! Now!" He shouted, causing her to hold out her hand.

"Cataclysm!!" She shouted, tracing her fingers across the bottom of the glider. It turned to dust and released the akuma as Alix yanked the kite, causing Lady Noir to let go and fall. It fell to Anatis and Alix, causing them to grab it. Alix helped him through up in the air and call out the magic words, releasing the cure as Lady Noir and Reverser fell towards the ground. Reverser let out a scream as he turned back into Marc and Lady Noir was already screaming. The magic ladybugs swarmed around her, making her blink before she took out her baton and threw it between the legs of the Effiel tower. She grabbed hold off it and caught Marc as the cure fixed everything else. Finally, they swarmed around Anatis, giving him back his balance and ability.

"Hey, Anatis, you're gonna need this," Alix grinned, throwing the yoyo to him. He grinned as he caught before he opened it and threw it, catching the corrupted butterfly. He snapped it closed then released it as Lady Noir brought down Marc, who had reverted back to his shy self. He was looking down and holding onto his left arm. He took a small step forward and went to open his mouth but the mayor, Nathaniel and Alya came over. Marc instantly stepped closer to Lady Noir as Alya grinned and held up her photo.

"So got time for a quick interview?" She asked but flinched at the look he gave her. "Um... is that a no?"

"Miss Ceasire, do you know why this young man here got akumatized?" He asked, crossing his arms. Alya bit her lip with a guilty look. 

"Uh... his book got ripped..." She mumbled, causing Marc to look down. "But he shouldn't have been claiming it was your diary!"

"I didn't..." He mumbled but Anatis shook his head.

"You shouldn't have gone after it, even if it had been real," He stated, making her frown. "I've made it perfectly clear that I don't want my identity revealed but you insist! Do you realize what would happen if my identity was revealed to all of Paris, including Hawkmoth? He would target my family, Alya and that would be on you! Do you understand? Back off from my identity!"

"But... Paris deserves to know?"

"Oh well by that logic so does Hawkmoth!" He shouted, making her flinch. "I don't want my identity known or anyone else on my team and you will respect that! Is that understood?!"

"Y-Yes, sir..." She mumbled, looking down.

"And while we're at you, you can apology to this young man for wrongful destroying his property and accusing him off been a liar," He declared, glaring at her. She looked up at Marc. "I also expect you to buy him a new notepad,"

"But your cure fixed it," She gasped, pointing to it. However, Anatis glared at her. "O-ok... I'm sorry, Marc... I jumped to conclusions and I blamed you when it was me in the wrong. I should have done my research,"

"Exactly," Lady Noir added in. "I highly recommend you get into the habit of fact checking,"

Anatis went to add something but his earrings beeped, along with Lady Noir's ring. The two heroes ran off as Alya turned back to Marc, who was joined by Nathaniel.

"I really am sorry,"

**~Next Week at School~**

"The art room is great! You'll love it there!!" Marinette grinned as she and Luka walked up the stairs. "Everyone is so friendly and you already know Rose and Juleka!! Since you have a free period, you should come with me! I'm heading there now!"

"I don't know, Melody," He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't want to intrude,"

"You won't be," She reassured before giving him her best puppy dog look she could. "Please!!!"

"... Alright..." He sighed in defeat but he had a little smile on his face. She let out a happy yell before grabbing his face and dragging him into room 33. As soon as she walked in, Mr Beauregard looked up and smiled at her.

"Found another stray, Marinette?" He asked with a smile. Marinette giggled as Rose waved at Luka. He waved back

"This is Luka, the guitarist I told you about," She smiled, making Luka blush at the fact that she mentioned him to people. Mr Beauregard turned to Luka and smiled as Marinette began to talk to Rose.

"Welcome to Room 33, Luka," He smiled. "You can come here anytime you want between classes or after school. Marinette told us you play guitar and Rose mentioned you were in her band,"

"Yes, sir," He mumbled, nodding. "I'm Juleka's older brother..."

"Ah, another Couffaine huh?" He smiled. "Then you're definitely in the right place. We have a lot of different equipment here so I'm sure you'll be able to find a guitar somewhere. Ah, Marc, Nathaniel. This is Luka, Marinette's friend,"

"Hi," Nathaniel smiled, waving.

"I remember you. You're the musical empath that Marinette made the guitar strap for," Marc mumbled, playing with his hands. "It's nice to meet you again,"

"So you're the lucky person who got that guitar strap?" Mr Beauregard asked, making Luka smile shyly and nod. "Well, feel free to look around as much as you want, Luka. You're always welcome here. Now, boys, how is your comic coming along?"

"It's great, Mr Beauregard," Nathaniel grinned. "We based it off Marc's akumatization and had Mightyllustrator help Anatis and Lady Noir deakumatized him! Once he's been saved, he joins their team!"

"Wow! That sounds great, boys," Mr Beauregard grinned as Luka felt Tikki's song beat with excitement. He smiled a little before walking over to the musical instrument area. He found an acoustic guitar. He strummed the strings and listened carefully before tuning it. Tikki peaked up at him and smiled, hidden behind the guitar before he smiled and began to play, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and listen. Once he finished the song, they all clapped, causing him to blush a little. "Wow, that's some talent there, Luka. Marinette wasn't kidding when she said you were the best guitar she knows,"

"I never lie, Mr Beauregard," Marinette grinned as Luka went bright red. 

"I'll say," Nathaniel smiled as Marc clicked his fingers.

"Oh, Marinette... we just want you to know that we dedicated the first issue of our comic to you," He smiled, making her go bright red. "Since it wouldn't exist without your help, we thought it would be a nice thank you,"

"R-Really?" She gasped, getting a nod of the boys. "Thank you,"

"Aww, now they match!" Rose gasped, causing both Luka and Marinette to turn a brighter shade of red that caused everyone, including them to laugh.


	36. Malediktator

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lady Noir is ensnared by the latest akuma, Anatis makes a new ally in order to save her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three more chapters to go til Heroes Day!! I'm very excited for that one as I think you'll love it. I have a basic plan and it's gonna be good! As you've all probably guessed, Leatherback is going to be one of the next three chapters but the other two will be Desperada and Ikari Gozen. Though Desperada's appearance will be her second akumatization in this universe. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :D

Luka hummed softly to himself as he cycled to the Grand Paris hotel. He was on one of his delivery shifts and actually had time to complete it. He had reduced his hours at work now that he was a superhero and going to school but luckily, his boss was pretty cool and understood. He only got two shifts a week and luckily it seemed that Hawkmoth didn't tend to target people on a Thursday and a Saturday. That or his luck was coming into play. Now that he thought about it, it was probably his luck that he hadn't had his shifts disturbed yet but he certainly wasn't complaining. He pulled up at the Grand Paris and jumped off his bike, locking it up. Tikki flew into his hoodie as he took his helmet then grabbed the final box. It was his last delivery for the evening. He walked up to the doorman and smiled.

"Delivery for Chloe Bourgeois," He stated, making the doorman nod and let him in. He walked through the hotel and checked his phone to make sure she had paid. He got into the lift and rode it up to the floor she lived in. As soon as he exited the lift, he heard screaming and shouting. He frowned as he walked towards the door. Tikki popped her out.

"Is it an akuma?" She asked, making him shake his head.

"No, it's someone arguing," He mumbled as the door slammed open. Tikki quickly hid and Luka blinked as Audrey Bourgeois stared at him before lifting her arm and tracing her eyes at his outfit. He could literally feel her judging him.

"What a trashy outfit," She scoffed, turning her nose up at it before she waved her hand at him in a dismissive manor. "You're fired,"

"I don't work for you," He stated, making her blink and stare at him before she glared at him.

"How dare you talk to me like that?! I'm the queen of style-"

"And I really don't care. I'm tired and I have other things to do so either take this or move out my way," He stated, making her blink again as he took out his phone and send the text to let Chloe know her food was here. 

"Now listen here, you-"

"Mum! Could you just not have a go at my school friends?! Go argue more with Dad," Chloe suddenly stated, making her blink for the third time as she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the room, closing the door behind them. She let out a sigh before taking the sushi box from him before pointing towards the window. "If you go out that way, you can take the lift into the restaurant and avoid my mother,"

"Thank you," He muttered, turning to walk out of her balcony doors but he stopped and frowned a little. Chloe had moved to her bed and was slowly eating the sushi but something felt a little off to him. He wasn't sure if it was his best idea but he turned around and cleared his throat, causing her to look up at him. "Uh... are you ok? You seem... off?"

"Because I'm been nice?" She asked, sharply and defensively. "Well, even I can be nice you know. I am trying to change,"

"That's not what I meant," He stated, making her look at him. "You seem out of tune,"

"Out of tune?" She asked, confused. He frowned as it wasn't the right words. "How can I be out of tune? I'm not a musical instrument,"

"Sorry... I meant like sad... you seem sad..." He replied, making her eyes widen in shock before she looks down, a sad expression coming on her face. Luka sighed and turned to walk away. "Never mind..."

"Mama wants to go back to New York with me but Daddy doesn't want us to leave Paris," She admitted, making him stop and look at her. "They've been arguing non stop about it for a couple of days. I'm sure you heard the shouting when you got out of the lift. Mama was trying to convince me to go with her but when I said I wasn't sure I wanted to leave, she started to shout at me,"

"Why aren't you sure?" He asked without meaning to but she sighed and hugged her legs. "I mean Paris is cool but New York would be pretty cool too,"

"I like Paris..." She admitted, sighing. "I know I don't have many friends in Paris but since the whole Queen Wasp incident, I've been going to therapy and it's really helping just having someone to talk to.... but Daddy is the one paying for it as Mama doesn't believe I need it. I know if I go to New York with her, I won't get the help I need plus she just brush me off like she always does,"

"Well, it sounds like me that you're not unsure at all. You clearly want to stay in Paris so tell her that," He replied, making her look at him. "As for having no friends, you can always try to make some,"

"Most people believe I haven't changed," She admits, looking down again. "That's why I snapped at you. I thought you were like them but you seem different,"

"Well, you still have far to go but I can see quite clearly that you're trying your best so I think it's only fair to give you a chance. Besides, we never really got a chance to introduce ourselves to each other," He smiled before holding out his hand. Chloe blinked and looked at him in surprise. "I'm Luka Couffaine. It's nice to meet you,"

"Uh... Chloe Bourgeois," She replied, taking his hand and shaking it. "It's nice to meet you as well. I'm right in thinking you're friends with Marinette?"

"Yeah," He smiled, causing her to look nervous. "You should talk to her and I don't just mean about the dress you've commissioned her for. She is a great person and if you give her a chance, you might find a real friend in her,"

"I was her bully for years..."

"Then apologize for that,"

"She won't accept it,"

"She doesn't have to," He replied, making her look at him in surprise. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't try. Just by trying you can show her and the rest of the school that you really have changed. Anyway, I should get going as I have some more errands to run but Chloe, don't give up ok?"

She nodded as he headed to the door and walked over, giving her a nod. Audrey had gone and he could hear shouting in the distance as he walked over to the lift. He pressed the button and waited for the lift to arrive, stepping in it as soon as it did. Once the doors closed, Tikki poked her head out.

"That was some good advice you gave, Chloe," She smiled, making him smile a little as well.

"She does seem to be improving but she has a long way to go," He admitted, making Tikki nod. "I just hope she's able to tell her mother that she needs to stay. I'd hate to see revert back to how she was before,"

"Me too," Tikki admitted before hiding in his jacket as the lift came to a stop. He walked over of the building and unlocked his bike before placing his helmet on. He took out his phone, marked Chloe's food as delivered before using the company's app to clock out. He placed his phone back in his pocket before cycling off. He had one last errant to do and that was pick up some macaroons and cookies for Tikki. He stopped outside of the bakery and parked his bike, taking off his helmet and placing it inside. He walked over to the door and pushed it open, causing the bell to ring.

"Welcome to- Hello, Luka," Sabine smiled as he walked up to the counter. "How are you?"

"I'm good, Mrs Cheng. Thank you for asking," He smiled.

"That's good to know, dear," She smiled back. "If you're here to see Marinette, you just missed her. She just left for Alya's,"

"That's ok, Mrs Cheng. I'll message her later," He replied, nodding. He would be able to hang with Marinette another day as they both had plans tonight. She was sleeping over at Alya's with the girl squad and he had his shift then had to go on patrol. Of course, he didn't tell her about the patrol part. "I actually came in to buy some cookies and macarons,"

"You do seemed fond of them. The usual flavors?" She asked, making him nod. "As I recall, they're for your friend?"

"Yes, she has a huge sweet tooth,"

"Are you and her close?" She asked as she bagged them up.

"Yes, she's like a little sister to me," He smiled as he glanced at the rest of the food on display. Sabine smiled a little at his answer. "Can I have two eclairs as well?"

"Of course, dear," She replied, getting them for him. "You already have a little sister, don't you? Juleka? Was it?"

"Yeah but I have a habit of kind of been a big brother to people. I basically adopted Rose as my little sister and Tik- Tina... my friend who likes the cookies," He smiled, mentally sweating at almost saying Tikki's name. "Rose is practically my sister in law at this point anyway. How much do I owe you, Mrs Cheng?"

"You can call me Sabine, dear," She smiled before ringing up the items. "22.45 euros, please?"

He smiled and paid before taking the sweets and leaving the shop, waving goodbye to Sabine. He placed them in the basket and put his helmet back on before cycling off back to the Seine. The sun was beginning to set once he got to the Liberty. He locked his bike up and climbed on board, walking downstairs as he hummed to himself. Anarka looked up from her notepad as he placed an Eclair in front of her as he smiled.

"Have you had any dinner yet?" He asked, making her look at the time. She frowned and stretched.

"Nothing yet," She replied, making him frown. "Been working hard on a new song. Wanna read while I order take out?"

"Sure, ma," He smiled, picking up the note pad and glancing over the scribbles and notes as she put in their usual order. He put it down as she walked back over.

"What do you think?"

"Sounds good so far," He smiled, making her smile. "You'll show me the finished piece right?"

"Of course," She mumbled, making him nod before she claps her hand. "That reminds me. I have a job interview,"

"You do?" He asked, frowning a little. Either she's decided to cure her boredom by getting a second job or money is tight. Sometimes that was the case with their lifestyle. Writing and selling songs were good if people wanted to buy them but not everyone did and of course, Bob Roth made it rather difficult for her to sell songs. Sometimes, they were times where it was hard to make ends meet. That's why Luka got his job in the first place but of course, he has reduced hours now. "Is everything ok?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, Lad," She smiled. "We're up to date with bills and the usual things that cost money but it wouldn't do us any hard if I have a second job,"

"So what's the job?" He asked.

"Just some part shop work," She stated, making him frown. "It's nothing to worry about, Lad,"

"Alright but if money gets too bad, I can always pick up some more shifts,"

"You don't need to," She explained. "And you have school to worry about,"

"If you say so, ma,"

**~Monday~**

"Mr Couffaine, are you listening?" Ms Mendeleiev asked, making Luka look up from his notes and nod. She rose an eyebrow. "Then repeat what I said,"

"You were explaining the difference between an atom and an ion," He replied, making her look at him with surprise before he lifted his book, showing his notes. Kagami smiled at him as Ms Mendeleiev nodded in approval.

"Good that you're taking notes, Mr Couffaine," She replied before continuing with her lesson. Luka looked back down and smiled at the text he received from Marinette before sending her a reply, saying that he almost got caught so he'll talk to her at lunch. He slid his phone into his pocket and tried to pay attention to the rest of the lesson. Finally, the bell for lunch rang. He slid his notes into his bag and began to leave for the canteen. 

"Luka," Kagami called, making him look over at her. She was holding her bag, looking calm as usual. "Adrien mentioned you are joining us for lunch today,"

"Yeah, Marinette invited me," He smiled, making her nod. "You don't mind, do you?"

"No, I do not," She tried her best to smile. "Perhaps we can walk to the canteen together?"

"Sure," He smiled, slinging his bag over his shoulder and walking out with her. They walked in silence, making him bite his lip as he wasn't sure what to say to her but it was Kagami that broke the silence.

"I'm glad you're not longer sick and have returned to school," She stated, making him look at her in surprise. "Marinette seemed worried about you,"

"Yeah... Marinette saw why I was off," He mumbled, playing with his strap of his bag. "But I'm ok now,"

"She cares a lot for you," Kagami stated, surprising him. "And I'm certain you care for her,"

"I do," He mumbled, looking to the side with a slight blush.

"You should tell her," She stated, making him look at her in shock. It's not that he didn't like Kagami or that he thought she was bad but in a way, she was similar to Chloe. In other words, an acquired taste and while he was happy to be his friend, he didn't necessarily want to have this conversation with her. It was bad enough that Juleka, Rose, Ivan and Mylene had given him lectures about talking to Marinette about his feelings. Now Kagami was going to. He would not be surprised if at some point, Adrien pulls him aside and tells him off. "It is obvious that you are in love with her,"

"She's in love with someone else," He mumbled, looking down. 

"Yes, Adrien. I'm aware of her crush," She stated in a matter of a fact tone. "But Adrien isn't the only person to have captured her interest and he is unavailable to her. Adrien cares for Marinette but he only sees her as a friend,"

"Then maybe he should tell her that!" He snapped, making her look at him. "Sorry... I didn't mean that..."

"No, you are quite correct," She stated, making him frown. "Adrien doesn't understand social ques like the rest of the students here but even so, he should explain to Marinette that he only views her as a friend and that he only ever will. I shall tell him t-"

"No," Luka gasped, causing her to look at him. He looks down as Kagami frowns.

"I am confused," She stated. "Having Adrien tell Marinette that he only cares for her as a friend would eliminate him as a contender for her heart, meaning you would be to win her heart. Do you not want that?"

"Not like that," He admitted, making her look at him. "Marinette deserves better then that. She doesn't deserve to have her heart broken. Yes, Adrien isn't interested in her and he should tell her that he likes her as a friend but not like that. He shouldn't just crush her heart so I can pick up the pieces. I do not want to have her love because of that. I do not want to be her second choice and I would never make a move on her while she was heartbroken. I have too much respect for her to do that. If Marinette wants to love me, I want her to come to that conclusion on her own,"

"You really do love her," She stated, making him look at her. Was that a test? He rose an eyebrow as they walked into the canteen and shook his head, waving at Marinette when he saw her. She waved back, smiling brightly as she did. Alya was sat next to her, talking to Nino. Luka was glad to see that the two girls hadn't fallen out over the Reverser incident. Speaking of which, Marc had joined their table, happily talking to Nathaniel and Alix. Juleka was leaning on Rose as she gushed about something to Ivan and Mylene. Adrien was sat next to Nino and smiled as Kagami joined, leaving the spare seat next to Marinette. Luka moved over and sat down, happily taking out his lunch as he listened to the different conversations going on. However, the talking stopped as Chloe walked over. She looked extremely nervous and was looking to the side. She looked up and glanced at Luka, surprising him a little but he gave her an encouraging smile.

"Um... I was hoping I could talk to you, Dup- I mean Marinette..." She mumbled, making Marinette look at her in surprised. Alya crossed her arms and glared at her but Marinette cleared her throat.

"I'm listening, Chloe," She stated in a calm voice. Chloe took a deep breathe.

"I wanted to apology for my behavior in the past," She stated, making everyone on the table look at her in surprise. "I was a terrible person and took out my own hurt on you. I understand that you probably won't forgive me and I don't blame you for that. In fact, I apologize to everyone at this table. Mylene, I'm sorry I made fun of your fear, Rose, I'm sorry that I made fun of your perfume and torn up your letter to Prince Ali... Ivan, I'm sorry for teasing you about liking Mylene. I actually think you two make a really cute couple. Nino and Alya, I'm sorry for been mean to you for no real reason or snapping at you. Nathaniel, I'm sorry for stealing your art and making you feel bad about having a crush on Marinette..."

She turned to face Juleka, who looked frightened.

"Juleka... I'm sorry that I got Sabrina to trap you in the bathroom. I was so desperate to stand next to Adrien that I didn't care who I hurt but I realize now how wrong I was," She mumbled, causing Juleka to go bright red before she turned to Marinette. "Marinette... I'm sorry for all the years I bullied you and belittled you... I was jealous of you... you are kind, sweet and having loving parents... you had everything I didn't and I hated you for it..."

"Chloe..." Marinette stated but Chloe shook her head, tears in her eyes.

"I am a terrible person and I don't deserve your forgiveness so I understand if you reject my apologies," She stated, wiping her eyes. "But I hope that maybe you'll let me earn your friendships and that we can start again,"

She looked up and held out her hand with a sad smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Chloe Bourgeois... it's nice to meet you," She stated in a similar manner to how Luka done to her when he delivered her food but she wasn't expect anyone to shake her hand back. She was just giving them a chance to start again if they wanted. The group look around confused but Marinette was the first to get to her feet. She walked over to Chloe and stood in front of her, causing the girl to blink as she looked at her.

"I accept your apology, Chloe," She smiled before taking her hand and shaking it. "I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng. It's nice to meet you too, Chloe. I hope we can become good friends,"

"Thank you," She whispered, more tears appearing in her eyes. Marinette smiled as Juleka stood up and shook Chloe's hand, reintroducing herself. The rest of the class did the same. Though Rose didn't actually shake her hand. Instead she just hugged Chloe, causing the girl to pat her head before she sat down. Marinette smiled as Chloe wiped away her tears before gesturing to the spare seat.

"Why don't you join us for lunch?" She asked, making Chloe blink and look at the seat before pointing at herself.

"You want me to join you?" She asked but it wasn't in a malicious tone. She just sounded surprise. Marinette smiled and nodded. "Thank you,"

"Do you have a lunch?" Rose asked, making Chloe shake her head.

"Usually I go back to the hotel to have lunch with Daddy if he's not busy," She explained, glancing to the side. Luka frowned a little as he suspected that her father was almost always busy and he highly doubted her mother ate with her. He felt Tikki push a cookie into his hand, causing him to glance down. She smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up.

"Here, you can have this. It isn't much but it's better then nothing," He smiled, handing her to the cookie. Chloe went to take it but hesitated as she was sure he would snatch it from her but when he didn't, she took it.

"Thank you," She mumbled before Marinette handed her a croissant and part of her sandwich. She looked up at her. "Are you sure?"

"Well, a cookie isn't enough to fill you up," She smiled, gently nudging Luka who smiled back. Chloe thanked her and the conversation began again. Marinette turned to Luka. "So I wanted to ask you a favor?"

"Oh?" He replied, making her press her fingers together. 

"I was hoping that maybe you could show me the basics of guitar..." She mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. He looked at her in surprise. "If you're not busy... you're probably busy..."

"I'd love to show you," He smiled but before either of them to could continue, the sound of a helicopter got their attention. All of the students rushed out to see what was going on as the guitar landed in the school grounds. Mr Damocles rushed over as Audrey Bourgeois got out of it. Chloe frowned as Mr Damocles tried to tell her that she couldn't land the helicopter there. However, she just ignored him and walked over to Chloe. 

"Chloe, get in the helicopter. We're going to New York," She ordered, making the girl frown.

"Mum, I told you already I don't want to go to New York," Chloe explained, making her mouth frown.

"Don't be ridiculous, Chloe," She replied in a bored manner. "Of course, you want to go to New York. Now get in the helicopter. I haven't got all day,"

Chloe sighed and began to walk to the helicopter with her shoulders slumped but Luka frowned and gently grabbed her wrist, making her look at him in surprise before he let go.

"Chloe, you don't have to listen to her," Luka stated, causing Audrey to lower her glasses and glare at him. "You don't have to go,"

"Well, trash like you wouldn't understand," She stated, causing everyone to glare at her. Luka crossed his arms and glared at her.

"I'm not the one who isn't listening to my daughter, Mrs Bourgeois," He pointed out, making her frown as she glared at him. She expected him to back down but he glared back. Chloe frowned and looked at the group, expecting to tell her to go but Marinette walked and gently took her hand, giving her a reassuring smile.

"Luka is right, Chloe. You don't have to go," She declares before turning to Audrey who was still looking at Luka like he was trash. "And don't call my friend trash! Luka is the most kind hearted and gentle person I know and he is far from 'trash' as you put it!"

"Melody..." Luka mumbled, looking at her with surprise as a blush came across his face.

"Oh, I know you. Margret was it?" Audrey asked, frowning. "Well, I'm glad I didn't take you on as my protege in New York if this fashion mistake is your friend. Clearly, none of you understand fashion," 

"That may be the case but at least, I understand how to be a decent human being!" Luka growled, surprising everyone. "Something that you clearly have no idea about giving how you treat people!"

"How dare you tal-"

"How dare I?! No, how dare you!" He shouted, making her step back in surprise. "First, you demand your daughter to go with you, despite the fact that she told you no then you insult me and finally,"

He pointed to Marinette.

"Her name is Marinette! Not Margret!" He growled, making him frown. "And I'm glad she never went with you to New York because she deserves better then you and so does Chloe! Both of them have more talent in their little finger then you've ever had in your entire career! You are a selfish and egotistical woman so it's no surprise that Chloe doesn't want to go to New York with you!"

Everyone stared at him in surprise as both Marinette and Chloe blushed a little. Though Marinette was blushing a little more. However, Audrey looked more angry then she did before but before she could say anything, a man burst through the door.

"Chloe!" He shouted, making everyone look at him in surprise as he walked over. On his head, he wore a dark blue bicorne and light blue skin. He was wearing a dark blue jacket with a cowl going over most of his head except the bottom of his nose and his mouth. The jacket itself had black and purple markings on the shoulders and his right arm had a yellow armor-like shoulder with black stripes. However, the rest of the arm was dark blue with a bent white and red stripe just below the elbow. Across his chest, he had a blue, white, and red sash with a large blue, white, and red circle attached at the center. Also, he was also wearing white trousers and dark blue boots. Luka narrowed his eyes and quickly glanced around. It was clear he was the akuma but right now, Luka couldn't see a chance to escape. The akuma was looking around in disgust as he walked over before looking at Chloe. "Chloe, my daughter! You are not leaving for New York,"

"Daddy?" She asked, shocked as he smiled at her.

"Yes, sweetie," He smiled. "Now I have the power to make sure you have the best possible life. We'll start by getting rid of this awful school and their students. You're above those nasty little rats anyway. Now come with me, sweetie,"

"Uhhh," Chloe gasped, clearly scared as he held out his hand.

"André, getting yourself akumatized like everyone else in this city does not make you a 'cool' or 'hip' father," Audrey stated in her usual attitude, causing André to frown deeply before he lifted his two of his fingers to his mouth as she continued to rant.

"By the power invested in me, I declare that you will be devoted to this family and remain in Paris with me and Chloe," He spoke, creating a small ball of light as he did before he threw it at her. Instantly, she stopped talking and rushed over to him.

"Oh yes! My dear hubby!" She gasped, leaning against him and rubbing her cheek against his chest. "I'm so happy to stay here!"

She jumped up and began to kiss his nose as she wrapped her arms around his neck, causing everyone including Chloe to stare in shock at the action. The akuma smirked before turning to Chloe.

"Now, Chloe, why don't you come here?" He smiled as Audrey leaned against him, hugging his arm. "We can finally get rid of this god awful place,"

"But... Daddy, I like it here..." She gasped, making him blink. "And while I don't want to go to New York, I can't stay with you as an akuma,"

"Sweetie, I'll give you one more chance to come to me willingly," He stated in a menacing way. "Come here,"

"No!" She shouted, making him frown deeply. Luka glanced around as he really needed to get to a place to transform. His luck vision kicked in, lighting up all of the students and giving him an idea. Since the akuma's attention was on Chloe, who was slowly backing away, he leaned over to Nino who was stood next to him, looking shocked and frightened.

"Hey, when I shout scram, run in a random direction," He whispered, making Nino look at him. "Pass it on,"

Nino nodded and whispered it to Adrien and Alya, who in turn told others including the teachers. It finally reached Marinette who grinned and gave Luka a discreet thumbs up as the akuma lifted his fingers to his mouth. Luka nodded to Marinette.

"By the power invested in me, I declare-"

"Scram!" Luka shouted, causing all of the students to run in a random direction. He grabbed Chloe's arm and dragged her to the locker room as the rest of the students confused the akuma. He pushed her inside and closed the door, leaning against it as he turned to her. "Go out the window now!"

"Thank you," She gasped before she climbed up and out of the window as the akuma called for her before he began to head to the locker room. As soon as she was out, he moved from the door and hid inside a locker, holding his breathing as the akuma kicked open the door.

"Chloe! Where are you?!" He growled, looking around as Audrey came in. "She isn't in here,"

"Don't worry, sweetie. We'll find her,"

"Of course, we will but let's get rid of this awful school. Maybe then she will see what a wonderful father I am," He replied, leaving with his wife. Luka let out a sigh before opening his jacket, allowing Tikki to fly out.

"Trouble?" She asked.

"Chloe's father has been akumatized," He replied before swiping his earring. "Tikki, spots on!"

A red glow engulfed him, turning him into Anatis. He climbed out of the locker and out of the window before throwing his yoyo and pulling himself onto the roof as the other students began to destroy the school. Anatis narrowed his eyes as he looked around. Most of the students had been affected by whatever order the akuma had given them and were trashing the school but a few of them weren't among them. Marinette wasn't there and neither was Rose. However, Juleka, Adrien, Kagami and the rest of his friendship group were. The akuma smirked as he looked around before throwing a ball of light at Sabrina.

"By the power invested in me, I order you to find Chloe and bring her to me," He ordered, causing her to bow.

"Yes, Malediktator!" She declared before running off, causing Anatis to frown as Lady Noir jumped down onto the helicopter's blades.

"Do you have a permit to destroy this school?" She asked, crossing her arms as she glared at him.

"I don't need a permit!" He declared, making both heroes frown. "I am Malediktator, the all powerful super-mayor of Paris and this is my city!!"

"Hate to burst your bubble but Paris doesn't belong to you alone!" Anatis called as he swung over to the helicopter and landed next to Lady Noir. "It belongs to everyone!"

The two of them dived at him and began to fight him. Anatis threw his yoyo and wrapped it around Malediktator's wrist, pulling his arm back as Lady Noir tried to hit him with her baton but Malediktator blocked it with his free arm and tried to kick her. She dodged it but he grabbed her baton and used it to throw her across the playground. She flipped and landed on her feet as he grabbed a bench and tried to hit Anatis with it but he jumped out the way before it could hit him and landed next to Lady Noir. Malediktator growled and lifted his fingers.

"By the power invested in me, I declare that your miraculous are my property!" He shouted, summoning to light balls and throwing them towards Anatis and Lady Noir. The two heroes dodged and dived out of the way of them, causing them to head up to the roof and duck down behind the brickwork.

"Any idea where the akuma is?" Lady Noir asked as he looked around to see where they had gone.

"I'm thinking it's in his sash," Anatis mumbled before throwing his yoyo up. "Lucky charm!"

He frowned as he caught the abacus, causing Lady Noir to raise an eyebrow at him.

"Your lucky charms get weirder and weirder," She replies, making him smile a little.

"Tell me about it," He grinned before glancing around in his luck vision but nothing lit up. "Nothing up here is gonna help us,"

"Then let's get a little closer," She replied, getting a nod of him as he went hooked it to his belt but Lady Noir placed her hand on his arm. "You work out what to do with that while I keep the mayor busy,"

She dived down and threw her baton at him as Anatis looked around, trying to work out how to use the abacus. He frowned deeply as he glanced around the playground and school area yet not a single thing lit up. Frowning, he glanced at the abacus and examined it. What exactly what was he to do with it? Why that particular item? It did look familiar but he couldn't place it. It was probably in one of the classrooms. Either way, he was definitely gonna have words with Tikki when he was done here. Seriously, how was he suppose to defeat Malediktator with this when his power could cause him to literally surrender his miraculous without a fight? If anything, he would need something that would immobile Malediktator first but this wouldn't help him do that. If anything, he would need to go to Master Fu and get the Bee Miraculous. His eyes widen in understanding before he examined the abacus to be certain. It was almost identical to Master Fu's abacus expect for the ladybug pattern. Like the time with the teapot, it became very obvious what he needed to do. He looked up to call back Lady Noir as she dodged a ball of light and jumped up to the first floor. She dived towards Malediktator with her baton, ready to hit him but he spun round and threw a ball of light at her.

"By the power invested in me," Malediktator smirked as it hit her, causing her to land on the ground. "I declare you are a cat!"

She suddenly meowed and began to play with a can on the floor, moving it around with her hand.

"Oh, no," Anatis groaned as he watched.

"Oh, what a cutie pie," Audrey gasped before she leaned down and called her over. "Here, kitty, kitty,"

Lady Noir glanced up at her before cautiously moving over. Audrey grinned and began to stroke her hair and ears as she leaned into her. Anatis frowned and took out his yoyo as Malediktator moved over but Lady Noir hissed and hid behind Audrey before trying to scratch him when he went to take her miraculous. Anatis smirked as he watched before frowning. If he wanted to rescue Lady Noir, he would have to get the Bee miraculous. However, he didn't want to leave her with Malediktator. He tried to grab her ring again but she hissed and scratched his hand, causing him to pull back his hand with a yelp of pain.

"Kitty still has claws," Anatis mumbled as his earrings beeped. He frowned, taking out his yoyo and standing on the edge of the building. "Kitten, I'll be back soon I promise!!"

He threw his yoyo and swung to another roof before running as fast as he could in the direction of Master Fu's house. He jumped across to another roof and slid down the tiles before throwing his yoyo and wrapping it around a flag pole. He swung across to another roof and landed on it before running and jumping across a gap. He back-flipped off a wall and into an alley near to Master Fu's shop just before his transformation dropped. He caught Tikki before running to the shop and pushing open the door.

"Master Fu!" He gasped, causing the man to jump and glance at him as he caught his breathe. "A villain has transformed Lady Noir into a cat,"

"What?" He gasped, shocked before shaking his head. "Perhaps you shouldn't have left her by herself. She's at Hawkmoth's mercy,"

"I know but the lucky charm told me to come here," He replied, causing Master Fu to make a thinking face. "I think I need help for this mission,"

"It seems so," He replied, getting up and walking to the phonograph. "After all, the lucky charm never fails,"

He unlocked the phonograph and took out the miracle box, bringing it over to Luka and placing it on the ground. Luka knelt down in front of it as Master Fu opened it, causing the different draws to pop out and show the miraculous hidden inside. Despite seeing this before, Luka found himself amazed again. It was interesting to watch the box open and to know what the miraculous did. 

"Luka Couffaine, pick an ally you can trust to fight along side you in this mission," He declared as Luka glanced at all of them but he knew exactly which one to take. He needed the bee. "Choose wisely. Such powers are meant to be serve the greater good,"

"I need someone who isn't impressed by power and sees people on face value," He muttered, reaching for the bee as Master Fu gave him a concerned look. He hesitated before glancing up at Tikki, who gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back and picked up the hair comb.

"Are you sure?" Master Fu asked, causing Luka to nod.

"I need to trap Malediktator and the bee's power is the best chance at that," He replied, getting up and walking to the draw where the smaller boxes were kept. He took one out and placed the hair comb inside.

"But is it really a good idea giving it back to... her?" He asked as Luka put the small box in his pocket.

"Don't worry, Master," He smiled in a reassuring manner. "I know how to make good use of it this time,"

With that, he left with Tikki and headed to the alleyway.

"How we will find Chloe?" She asked, making him shake his head.

"We're not," He replied, making her glance at him as he took out a macaron and handed it to her. "I told Chloe I can't give her this miraculous back and I have to keep to that. Plus Hawkmoth will probably expect me to go to her. Since she is Malediktator's target, the two of them may set up a trap to lure me there. There's also a high chance that Chloe has already been controlled by Malediktator since he sent Sabrina after her,"

"So trying to find Chloe is a bad idea," Tikki nodded as she ate the cookie.

"Exactly,"

"But who are you gonna give it to?" She asked, swallowing the last bit. "You said you need someone who isn't impressed by power and takes people on face value,"

"Don't worry, Tikki, I know just the person. You good?" He asked, causing her to nod. "Alright. Tikki! Spots on!!"

He transformed back into Anatis and threw his yoyo up, pulling himself onto the rooftops and running as fast as he could back to the school. He landed on the roof and glanced around. It looked like Malediktator had left, taking his wife and Lady Noir with him but the students were still around, trying to destroy the school. He glanced around and noticed Sabrina had joined them but Chloe wasn't around. Frowning to himself, he looked around and spotted Rose, trying to stop Juleka from destroying the art room. He swung down and landed near by.

"They've been mind controlled by Malediktator," He stated, making Rose gasp and turn around in surprise. She honestly looked like she was about to squeal at his appearance. "But there is a way you can help them,"

"There is?!" She gasped, making him nod.

"This way," He replied, jumping down to the courtyard and heading into the locker room. Rose came in a few seconds later as he glanced around to make sure no one else was in here and that they were out of the way of cameras. Once certain that it was just them, he took out his yoyo and opened it before reaching in and taking out the box as Rose watched before he held it out to her, causing her eyes to widen in surprise.

"Rose Lavillant, here is the bee miraculous, which grants the power to immobilize your opponent," He declared, making her eyes go huge as she realized what he was offering to her. "You will use it for the greater good,"

"Me?" She asked, shocked before making a thinking expression. "But doesn't the bee miraculous belong to Chloe?"

"No, Chloe wrongly took the miraculous and is currently unfit to wield one. However, if she continues to right her wrongs and change her ways, I am willing to give her a second chance," He explained, making Rose nod. "Do you accept the miraculous?"

"Yes!" She grinned, taking it and opening it. She gasped in surprise as a golden light appeared from within and circled around her before transforming into Pollen, making her coo.

"Hello, my queen," Pollen smiled, making Rose gush about her cute she is. "My name is Pollen,"

"You're so adorable," Rose gushed. "But what are you?"

"I'm a kwami, my queen," She explained, bowing a little. "I grant magical powers that transforms one into a superhero,"

Rose squealed, making Anatis smiled before he cleared his throat, causing both Rose and Pollen to look at him.

"Once the job is complete, you will return the miraculous to me," He explained before looking at her. "Can I trust you, Rose?"

"Yes, Anatis! I will do my best!" She declared with a lot of energy, making him smile.

"My queen, to transform you just need say Pollen, buzz on," Pollen explained as Rose listened before she fixed the comb into her hair before looking up at Anatis, who gave her a smile and a nod.

"Pollen, buzz on!" She declared, causing Pollen to be sucked into the hair comb. She threw her head back as it became a more honey blonde then black strips appeared in it. She held up her arms as a golden light appeared from her feet, creating her suit as it traveled up her body. The suit was completely yellow but a second light appeared, creating some detail on her suit. It gave her black gloves, turned part of her legs black and added a couple of extra strips on her suit as well. She had two symmetrical ones on her upper arms and thighs, a pointed strip on on around her waist and a black choker around her neck. Her shoes resembled a ballerina's and she had the spin-top around her waist. She swiped her hand across her face, creating her mask which was mostly black but had a yellow boarder. With the transformation over, she examined herself before squealing. "I'm a superhero!!"

"You're gonna need a name," Anatis smiled, making her look at him before she pulled her thinking face.

"Abeille," She declared, causing him nod to in approval.

"Abeille... nice," He smiled before taking out his yoyo and searching it on it. He frowned as he watched a video of Malediktator who seemed to have taken control of the city hall. He also had Chloe and his wife at his side as well as Lady Noir. He frowned and put his yoyo away before turning to Abeille. "Alright, I'm gonna be frank with you, Abeille. Malediktator is a very tough enemy. He has the ability to make anyone do what he wants and he has Lady Noir captured,"

"Oh no,"

"Which is why I needed to get you," He continued before pointing to her spin top. "The spin-top is your weapon. Similar to my yoyo, it has multiple functions and can be used to help you move through the city. You can also spin it really fast to create a shield and use it to tie up enemies. It can be used as a phone and GPS locator as well as other thing. You also have the power to immobilize your opponent. You can activate this by pulling the spin top's string and saying venom but don't do it yet. You only get to use this power once and then you have five minutes before you transform back. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," She grinned, making him smile. "But how do you plan to get defeat Malediktator?"

"We need to get you close enough to use venom on him," He replied, making her nod before taking out his yoyo and showing her the footage. "But as you can see, he has taken over city hall and turned it into his fortress. If we go in head first, we'll be captured. We need to get close enough to observe him but not close enough to alert him off our presence,"

"Why don't we hide on the building opposite city hall?" She asked, making him smile.

"That's a good idea," He replied, moving over to the window and opening it before jumping out of it. Abeille followed him as he swung across to the city. The two of them jumped across the buildings and ran across the rooftops, causing Rose to want to squeal in excitement. She almost crashed into a wall but Anatis grabbed her arm and pulled her away from it. "Try to keep your head in the game, Abeille,"

"I'm sorry, Anatis," She gasped as they jumped over another wall. "It's just... this is so exciting!!"

"I get it," He smiled as they came closer to the city hall. They landed on the building opposite it and ducked down, causing him to frown as he saw Malediktator sat on a throne atop of the building. He had his wife and Chloe sat near him and Lady Noir curled up by his feet. Anatis frowned deeply as he glanced at her. While he was glad she was ok, he felt annoyed at the fact that Malediktator literally had her as his pet. He shook his head and moved his eyes over to the swat team that were acting as his guard. Suddenly, two balls of light flew towards them, causing the two of them to jump away from the hiding place as Malediktator smirked.

"Did you think I wouldn't notice you there, Anatis?" He asked before creating two new ones. "By the power invested in me, I declare your miraculous are mine!"

Anatis and Abeille jumped, avoiding the balls of light before the two of them threw their weapons at him but the swat team blocked it, making Anatis frown before they landed on the edge of the building. Abeille back-flipped away as Anatis ran in the other direction, jumping across to Malediktator. He tried to land a kick on him but once again, the swat team protected him. He swung away as Abeille took down some of the swat team but she had to jump away when Malediktator directed a ball of light towards her. He turned his attention back on Anatis as he swung up before turning his body and throwing his yoyo towards Malediktator. For the third time, the swat team blocked him, causing him to jump back as he dodged a ball of light. However, Malediktator stopped focusing on him and Abeille as Hawkmoth talked to him before smirking at the super villain's suggestion. He began to make a new ball of light.

"By the power invested in me," He stated, lifting it into the air and make it increase in size. "I declare you all my slaves!"

Abeille gasped as he made the ball of light massive, causing Anatis to frown.

"We can't dodge that one, Anatis!" She gasped in fear.

"He's going to take over the city," He mumbled, frowning. Abeille jumped up and threw her spin top at Malediktator but once again, the guard blocked it. Anatis whistled as she tried to kick the guard, causing her to jump back over to him as they hid on the building behind him. "Directly attacking isn't going to work,"

"So what do we do?" She asked.

"You need to get past that guard and get his sash. That's were the akuma is," He muttered, thinking before he took out his yoyo. "And to do that, we're gonna need a bit of luck... Lucky charm!"

He threw his yoyo up in the air, summoning the magic bugs. He blinked in surprise as he caught the large machine gun.

"Are we going to shoot him?" Abeille asked, making him frown as he glanced around for the answer. He smirked when Malediktator lit up, followed by Lady Noir. He glanced down at the gun and smiled as the laser was highlighted and finally, Abeille. He broke off the laser part and dumped the rest of the gun aside.

"As if I'd use violence," He grinned, spinning it in his fingers. "I'll deal with the guard, you sting our esteemed mayor,"

"Aye, aye, Captain," She grinned, saluting him before spinning her spin top, causing it to glow yellow. "Venom!!"

She caught it as it pulsed before nodding at Anatis before the two of them jumped over to separate buildings. Abeille laid in wait as Anatis clicked the laser near Lady Noir, causing her to notice it and try to catch it with her hand. He smirked as he moved it, causing her to chase it as she repeatedly tried to capture it. He directed it on the back of one of the swat team, causing her to jump on him and knock him down. It also caused Malediktator to notice but he couldn't move as his bubble would become ineffective. Smirking to himself, Anatis moved it across the backs of the guard, causing Lady Noir to take them all out and knock them off the building as she chased the laser. Malediktator panicked and tried to tell her to stop but Anatis continued to move the laser until all of the swat team was off hanging off the building. He blinked it twice, giving Abeille a signal. She jumped out from her hiding place and dived at Malediktator, slamming the spin top into the middle of his chest before landing on the ground next to him as he froze. The giant bubble disappeared as she grabbed the sash and threw it to Anatis. He caught it and broke it in half, releasing the akuma. He took out his yoyo and captured it before releasing the purified version. He picked up the laser part and tossed it into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybugs!" He shouted, causing it to burst into the magic swamp and fix everything. He smiled as it flew through the city, fixing the school before it came back and fixed city hall and Lady Noir before safely placing the swat team and the Bourgeois family in front of it before disappearing. Anatis jumped down with Abeille as Malediktator turned back to Mr Bourgeois as Audrey looked around confused before she began to shout at him. Chloe looked at them sadly before gasping and rushing over as she saw Anatis.

"Anatis!" She gasped. "You totally saved me again!! Oh, I can I have a-"

She stopped as she saw Abeille, causing Anatis to place his hand on his yoyo. She honestly looked like she was about to cry but she swallowed and smiled widely at Abeille before holding out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Chloe Bourgeois, the previous Queen Bee. It's nice to meet you," She smiled, causing Abeille to shake it.

"I'm Abeille. It's nice to meet you too," She replied, causing Chloe to break into a massive smile.

"Would you mind if I took a selfie with you?" She gasped, causing Abeille to look to Anatis. He smiled and nodded as Lady Noir jumped down and leaned on his shoulder.

"Aww, Annie, you made a new friend," She grinned in a teasing manner, making him laugh and pat her head. She grinned and leaned into his hand, causing him to laugh as Abeille and Chloe took a couple of selfies before their miraculous beeped. "Abeille, we need to go,"

"Ok!" She grinned, turning to leave before she decided to hug Chloe, surprising the girl before she let go and ran over to Anatis. Chloe smiled and ran over to her parents before telling them off and dragging them away. The three heroes jumped up to the roofs and ran off but Lady Noir stopped and turned to them.

"I'll let you do the thing, Annie," She grinned before turning to Abeille. "I hope next time he calls on you we get to actually work together,"

"Me too, Lady Noir," She grinned, hugging her as well. Lady Noir grinned and patted her head before saluting. She walked to the edge of the building before turning around and blowing a kiss towards Anatis, making him blush and Abeille to gush before she hopped away. "Oh my gosh!! You two are so cute!!"

He smiled but shook his head as they jumped down to an alleyway. Rose called off the transformation and said goodbye to Pollen before taking off the comb and handing it back to Anatis.

"Thank you for choosing me, Anatis," She smiled. "I hope we get to do this again,"

"Should there be an occasion that calls for the bee, I will come and find you," He smiled, placing it back in the box and hiding it in his yoyo. "Are you ok getting home?"

"Yes, I'll be going to my friend's house tonight," She smiled as his earrings beeped. "Besides, you're about to transform back,"

"Yeah, I'll have to go," He replied, making her nod before she hugged him suddenly. He smiled and hugged back before she pulled away and ran off, waving to him. He waved back and threw his yoyo up to the building. He ran across it as his earrings rapidly beeped before he jumped down into another alley. He caught Tikki and gave her a macaron before taking out the bee miraculous. He fixed it into his hair, causing Pollen to manifest.

"Hello, my prince," She smiled as he took out a macaron for her. She thanked him and began to eat it as he smiled.

"Do you approve off Rose?"

"She makes an excellent bee," She smiled, moving on his shoulder as Tikki sat on the other one. He smiled and walked with them to Master Fu. Tikki and Pollen hid in his hoodie as he walked up to the shop and knocked on the door before walking inside. Master Fu looked up and smiled.

"You've returned," He nodded, taking out the miracle box. Luka smiled at Pollen before taking the comb out of his hair and placing it back in the box. "I noticed that a new bee superhero made her debut today. Care to explain?"

"Chloe was never my choice to wield the bee miraculous," He replied, making Master Fu nod. "And when I reclaimed it from her, I made it very clear that she would never have it again and that she would need to earn my trust to even be considered as one of my allies. I wasn't going to go back on my word,"

"And the new bee?"

"She's a friend," He smiled, making Master Fu nod. "Chloe is making progress though. She apologized to everyone and is trying to start again,"

"Maybe she'll prove to be worthy then," Master Fu replied, making Luka nod. "Perhaps if you have some free time, we can go over some miraculous lore,"

"Sure, Master," He smiled, kneeling down as Master Fu grabbed his tablet and joined him. Tikki flew over to Wayzz and settled next to him as they watched their two holders talk and learn. Tikki smiled with a little pride as she watched Luka name the miraculous and who the kwami was that resided within them. 

"He seems like an excellent choice to be a ladybug,"

"He's the best holder I've ever had," Tikki admitted, smiling. Wayzz looked over and smiled as well as Luka pointed out each ability.

"He would make an excellent guardian,"


	37. Desperada Returns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis and Lady Noir decide to use the snake miraculous when fighting a fearsome enemy but is Adrien really the right choice for the snake? Or will his jealousy towards Anatis get in the way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap. I finished this one quickly but I'm really happy with it. I also fixed it! I love that Viperion made his debut in Desperada and I love Desperada herself. She is one of my favorite akuma designs and I really want to cosplay her but I hate Aspik! Firstly, I feel that Adrien was extremely selfish in the episode and Aspik's design is frankly awful. Also I hate the reset where he tells Ladybug that he is Cat Noir. While I can see why people might think of it as romantic, I think it was awful. The betrayal in her eyes is clear and god, Adrien, why? Why would you abandon our favorite kitty, Plagg? Now having said that, Marinette isn't free of blame either. She shouldn't have chosen Adrien over Luka in both parts of the episode or let her heart be in charge in this case. I'm all for following your heart but sometimes you need to listen to your head and this was one of those times. Anyway, I hope you guys like my version of Desperada. Oh! And a shout out to my friend, Naruwitch who suggested having Desperada and Ikari Gozen set before Heroes Day and also for suggesting Anatis telling Adrien off.

"Girl, can you believe I missed it?!" Alya gasped as they walked towards the Seine with Alix and Chloe. Marinette giggled a little at Alya's drawn out reaction. She had been gutted that she had missed Abeille's debut due to been controlled by Malediktator a week ago. Alix sniggered as she groaned again, causing Chloe to roll her eyes.

"Alya, I already said you can use my selfies with her for the Lady-blog," She gasped, shaking her head. "Honestly, you're been ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

"Aww, come on, Chloe. It was her debut and I missed it!!" Alya gasped dramatically, making the other girls laugh before she gently nudged Chloe's arm. "But seriously, thanks for letting me use them,"

"Uh you're welcome," She mumbled, looking a bit embarrassed but Marinette got it. Part of Chloe was still getting use to have friends but she was slowly getting us to it and as it turned out, she was pretty cool and nice. She had her moments where she slipped up but unlike before, she would actually correct herself and apologize. It actually made Marinette very proud to call Chloe a friend. "So where are we going anyway?"

"We're going to the liberty," Marinette answered, happily.

"So Marinette can spend some more time with Luka!" Alya teased in a sing song voice, making Marinette blush. "She is totally into him,"

"Really? I thought you had a thing for Adrikins," Chloe asked, surprised as Marinette turned a bright shade of red.

"I do like Adrien..." Marinette gasped, blushing. "I just also like Luka,"

"Well, it's not like I blame you," Chloe stated. "Luka's pretty cute after all,"

"Yeah, he is, isn't he?" Marinette answered dreamily before shaking her head. "I mean I haven't noticed... uh..."

"You have it so bad," Alix grinned, making Marinette gasp. "You should just ask him out already. It's not like he would say no,"

"What? No, Luka doesn't like me in that way," She gasped, looking a little sad. "We're just really close friends,"

"Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!" Chloe gasped as they came to the boat. They walked across to the gangplank before heading down into the ship. Chloe looked around in amazement as it was different to the hotel. Alya grinned and grabbed a seat next to Mylene who was happily watching the rest of them set up. Rose and Juleka were talking while Ivan set up his drums. Finally, Luka was setting up his guitar. Marinette smiled and walked over, causing him to look up.

"Hey, Melody," He smiled. "I'm glad you were able to make it,"

"Oh, like I would miss it," She giggled, making him grin. "You know I love seeing you guys play. Hey, you want a drink?"

"Sure," He smiled, causing her to skip over to the kitchen as he started to play as Ivan drummed. Marinette smiled as she glanced over before getting the rest of the band some drinks as well. She didn't want to look like she just cared about Luka. She placed them on a tray and walked over to Rose and Juleka. They happily took a glass each before she moved over to Ivan as he stopped playing drums. He thanked as he took one and downed it. She smiled and walked over to Luka, who was still playing with his eyes closed. She took a moment to watch him, amazed by the tune he was playing.

"Wow, you're so talented, Luka," She smiled, causing him to open his eyes and stop playing. "You know I never asked how long you've been playing for? I know you mentioned you played as a kid but you never said how long,"

"Hmm... well, pretty much as soon as I could up the guitar," He smiled before playing a little tune on the guitar, making the two of them laughed before he gestured to the guitar as the rest of the girls talked. "Want a go?"

"Really?" She gasped, causing him to nod. "Are you sure? I mean you know how clumsy I can be. I don't want to break it,"

"I trust you," He smiled, making her smile back. She put down the tray of drinks as he took his guitar off and gently put it over her. He smiled at her and gently moved behind her before he placed a pick in her hand and moved it towards the strings. "Just strum the strings and I'll play the notes,"

She smiled and strummed the strings like he suggested as he moved his fingers across the fretboard. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder as he moved his fingers, making her smile a little as they continued. She looked up at him and smiled as she continued to strum. Meanwhile, the girls were watching their little interaction happily. Even Chloe was grinning.

"They're so cute together," Mylene sighed, causing Chloe to nod in agreement.

"So true," Alix piped in as Adrien and Kagami walked into the living area and walked over to the girls.

"So are," Alya sighed happily.

"You think?" Adrien asked, making them jump before Chloe grinned, waving to him and Kagami as she glanced towards them. Marinette was happily smiling as her full attention was on Luka and his guitar.

"I agree," She smiled, turning to Adrien. "Luka and Marinette seem to get along very well,"

"Adrien?! Kagami?!" Alya gasped, holding her heart. "God, you two are sneaky!"

"With parents like ours, you learn to be. You see we're officially at fencing practice right now," Adrien grinned before turning to Kagami and pretending to be worried. "But oh no, Kagami, isn't this the wrong address?"

"Oh dear!" She gasped, holding her face before she took his hands. "I think you're right,"

The two of them burst into laughter, causing Marinette and Luka to look in the direction. Adrien smiled and waved at them, causing them both to wave back. Marinette looked back at the strings, causing Luka to frown a little.

"Marinette?" He asked, making her glance at him. He had a concerned look on his face as he looked at her before he looked over at Adrien and Kagami, who were laughing and smiling. "It's nice to see him get out of the house more,"

"Y-Yeah, it is," She mumbled, looking at them with a sad expression before she shook her head and smiled. Luka gently took the guitar off her and placed it on his back before gently placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?" He asked in a quiet but concerned voice. She tried her best to smile at him but as usual he could see through it.

"Are you ok if I go say hello to them?" She mumbled, looking down.

"Of course," He replied, gently patting her head. "Don't forget that they're your friends and you don't have to ask me permission to talk to them,"

She smiled and gently leaned up to kiss his cheek. He blushed as she did before she pulled away.

"Thank you, Luka," She replied before moving over to Adrien and Kagami. "Hey, it's good to see you two here! I'm so glad you were able to make it together!"

"It's good to see you too, Marinette," Kagami smiled, amused by Marinette's nervous energy. "Are you here to watch the rehearsal as well?"

"Oh yeah! Of course, I love watching Luka- I mean Kitty Section play," Marinette gasped, blushing. Adrien chuckled a little, making her frown a little.

"They are really good, aren't they?" He smiled, glancing at Luka who was sipping his drink.

"You seem to enjoy Luka's company a lot," Kagami pointed out, making Marinette go bright red. "Is there something between you two?"

"W-What?" She gasped, going a bright shade of red. "N-no... Luka and I are just friends... really good, close friends... yeah... totally just that!"

"Kagami, you shouldn't tease Marinette like that," Adrien scolded, causing Kagami to smile a little as Luka walked over.

"So how did you two escape your jailers?" He asked in an amused tone but the look he gave Marinette was a reassuring one, telling her he was changing the subject on purpose. She gave him a thankful glance. 

"Oh, our parents think we're at a fencing lesson," Adrien shrugged, smirking but before they could continue their conversation, they heard the captain shouting.

"I will not be your second chance!" She shouted, making Luka frown deeply before he rushed up the stairs, followed by everyone else. Anarka was stood at the edge of the boat, glaring at none other then Jagged Stone. Marinette frowned as she saw the color drain from Luka's face. She frowned as she followed his line of sight and saw he was looking directly at Jagged with an almost fearful expression. Luckily, Jagged didn't seem to notice and was playing his piano on top of his tour bus. 

"You've always been my muse!" He declared, glancing over at her. "You know perfectly well you were my first choice. You are the only one, Nanarky!"

"Nanarky?" Juleka questioned but Luka was silent, worrying Marinette even more. She gently nudged his arm, causing him to glance at her and mouthed are you ok. He bit his lip but looked back without answering. 

"You can't fool me, Pirate!" She shouted, making the kids glance at her as she pointed at Jagged, causing them to all wonder how she knew Jagged. "I bet you threw your guitarist overboard! Again!"

"No, I swear I didn't!" He gasped, making Luka frown a little. "She sailed away from me! She left me in a lurch!"

He moved his hand across his forehead dramatically before glancing over at her. Seeing it wasn't working, he pulled out one of his vinyls and held it up. It showed him in a sci-fi like mask and outfit with a woman next to him in a similar design. Marinette rose an eyebrow as she watched.

"Look how perfect we were together," He stated, making her frown deeply. "Come back and play with me, Nanarky. I even got rid of Bob Roth,"

"Not good enough!" She shouted, glaring at him. "We are not co-captains anymore! I sail alone!"

With that, she turned around and walked off, causing Jagged to play with his piano sadly and the rest of the group to stare in confusion. Juleka looked at Luka, who was frowning deeply. She gently tapped his arm, causing him to look at her. 

"Jagged and our mom?" She asked, causing him to frown even. "Luka?"

"I... I don't know, Jules," He mumbled, causing her to give him a concerned look but before he could do anything else, Jagged spotted Marinette.

"Marinette! You're here!" He gasped, grinning happily. Even the song he was playing changed to a happier tune but the simple action shook Luka to the core and caused him to take a step back. Jagged grinned at her as he pulled down his shades. "The awesome designer of these rock'n'roll shades of mine! I'm sure you can help me! I need a guitarist like yesterday!! Hey, do you play guitar?"

"M-Me? G-Guitar?" She gasped, pointing to herself before holding up her hands and chuckling nervously. "Oh, I don't play guitar! I mean I can play a few notes on the flute but I can't play guitar,"

Jagged frowned and began to play sadly, causing Marinette to frown. Alya gently grabbed her arm and gestured towards where Adrien and Luka were stood, making Marinette smile as she got what she meant. Luka was the perfect choice for this. She grinned but then she saw how Luka looked. He was pale and nervous which seemed completely out of character for him. Honestly, he looked really uncomfortable like he wanted to get away from there but if he did, it would draw attention to him. She frowned as she glanced back at Jagged.

"Wait! I know the perfect musician for you, Jagged," She stated, causing Alya to give her a thumb up and Luka to look even more worried. She gave him a reassuring smile as if to say she wasn't going to put him in the spot light before walking over to Adrien and Luka, who gave her an expression that was basically asking her to not to suggest him. It confused her a little.

"Really? You rock, Marinette," Jagged grinned as she smiled.

"I'm sure you know Adrien Agreste," She grinned, gesturing to him instead of Luka. Alya gasped in shock and faced palmed but Marinette didn't care. She didn't miss the look of relief on Luka's face as she drew Jagged's attention to Adrien. He smiled nervously as he waved at Jagged. "He's a wonderful musician and would be perfect as your guitarist,"

"Well, I know a few chords but I'm more of a pianist to be honest," Adrien admitted nervously, making Marinette frown as Alya shook her head in disbelief, along with everyone else. Even Jagged looked unsure.

"Uh? You sure?" He asked, making Marinette frown. "What about Anarka's lad? Don't you think he's better equipped for the job?"

Marinette glanced over at Luka, who was back to look like he was worried. He looked back at her with eyes asking her not to agree with Jagged. While she didn't understand the sudden discomfort towards his normally favorite musician, she wasn't going to force him into a situation which he clearly wanted to avoid. She did her best to give him a reassuring smile before turning back to Jagged.

"Of course! You're right, Jagged," She smiled, making Alya sigh with relief and Luka freeze up with fear. She would definitely have to ask him why he was acting this way later but right now, she had to convince Jagged that he wasn't the right choice. She moved over to him, causing him to frown a little as she placed her hand on his shoulder. "Luka can let Adrien borrow his guitar! Can't you, Luka?"

Relief and gratefulness filled his eyes as he smiled a little before he took off his guitar.

"If you like, Marinette," He replied, causing Alya to face palm as the girl squad sighed. He walked over to Adrien and handed him his guitar, shocking Adrien a little as he took it. "Put it to good use,"

"Uh... I'll try my best... Thanks," Adrien smiled brightly as Marinette grinned, proud of herself. The girl squad might think her crush got in the way of Luka been able to play with Jagged but she didn't care what they thought. She couldn't just let Luka be that uncomfortable and the fact that no one else saddened her a little but she had his back. He was her friend. There was no way she was just gonna stay back and leave him to the sharks so to speak.

"Jagged Stone!" An angry voice suddenly shouted, getting everyone's attention. Marinette gasped as she looked at the woman it belonged too. She was dressed like a classic Mexican musician but her outfit also seemed to be themed to Día de los Muertos as her face resembled a skull and her jacket had yellow bones on the collar and the hem. Her eyes were purple and yellow and she had music notes on her mouth and for eyebrows. Honestly, she was one of Hawkmoth's more creative akumas but she was also one of his more dangerous ones. Both her and Luka narrowed their eyes as they took her in. Desperada. She narrowed her eyes as she glared at them before she looked over at Jagged. "So you fire me and now you want to replace me with a school kid?!"

"Vivica?" Jagged questioned as she glared at Adrien. Kagami instantly moved her arm in front of him as Luka frowned. Marinette frowned as well as she needed to escape and turn into Lady Noir. "Is that you?"

"There ain't no more Vivica!" She declared, grinning. "There's only Desperada now!"

She held up her guitar-case and clicked it open, revealing that it was glowing on the inside. She reached inside and took out a trombone that resembled a sniper rifle before grinning evilly at Jagged Stone.

"If I can't be your guitarist anymore, I'm gonna make sure no one can!" She declared before kneeling down and pointing her weapon at Adrien, who gasped but before anyone could do anything, Anarka stormed back over.

"Aha! You ship rat!" She gasped, pointing at Jagged.

"Mum!" Luka hissed with a worried expression as everyone else just look bewildered. However, she ignored him and glared at Jagged.

"I knew you were lying!" She gasped before pointing to Desperada. "Vivica didn't leave you! You dropped her, just like you dropped me before!"

"What?!" Desperada growled as Jagged looked away, covering his face. "You were placing to replace me with her?!"

"Hey! I'm a much better guitarist then you!" Anarka growled, causing Luka to rush to her.

"Mum, just leave it," He gasped, trying to pull her away but she yanked free from him and pointed up at Desperada as she glared at her.

"And I was his first choice!" She declared, yanking away from Luka as he tried to get her to calm down but before he could, Vivica jumped down and shot her with her gun, causing her to disappear in yellow smoke. A sticker resembling Anarka appeared on her guitar case as she pointed her gun at Luka, smirking.

"I never miss a musical note," She grinned as Luka glanced around to find a way out of it. "I always hit my targets,"

She went to pull the trigger but Adrien knocked him down, causing her to miss. She went to fire at them both but Kagami grabbed the mic stand and charged at her. Desperada shot her, turning her into a sticker before she fired at Rose and Juleka as Adrien pulled Luka to his feet. The two of them ran off as Marinette rushed into the boat. Adrien ran towards the boat's control room but Luka grabbed his arm and shook his head.

"If we hide there, we'll be sitting ducks," He replied, making the boy frown before he nodded. The two of them rushed over to the gangplank but Desperada jumped down and landed in front of them, pointing her gun at Adrien. 

"Where you running to, Wannabe?!" She grinned at him.

"Stop it, Vivica!" Jagged shouted, making her look at him. "You're giving Rock'n'roll a bad name-"

She growled and shot him with her gun, causing Penny to come out of the tour bus. Desperada shot her too before turning back to Luka and Adrien. She spun her gun and went to shoot them but a baton flew at her and knocked her into the tour bus, causing her to drop her gun that disappeared when it landed on the ground. The baton flew back over to Lady Noir who caught it and grinned as she spun it.

"I might not play the guitar but I have a lovely singing voice," She grinned as Desperada got up and reached into her bag. "Care for a duet?"

"Solo!" She declared, taking out a literal guitar axe before charging at Lady Noir, who smirked and ran at her. She dodged Deseperada's axe and hit her with her baton. Seeing a chance to get away from the scene, Luka grabbed Adrien's hand and pulled him over to one of the brick walls, hiding behind it with him. He frowned to himself because he couldn't ditch Adrien, even if he did need to transform. Adrien would find it weird and out of character so he would have to wait until an opportunity came up. He turned to him and gave him a reassuring smile.

"We'll be safe here," He stated, making Adrien sigh in relief.

"Thank you, Luka," Adrien mumbled as the two of them glanced over to where Lady Noir and Desperada was fighting. Desperada dived at her with her axe but luckily, Lady Noir moved out of the way. Luka frowned as Desperada stalked towards her as she tried to move away. Desperada was clearly giving her a run for her money. She said something to Hawkmoth before running towards Lady Noir and slicing at her. Once again, she was able to move, causing Desperada to cut a car in half before she spun round and tried to hit her again. Luka frowned deeply as Lady Noir jumped and dodged her attacks. "Where's Anatis?"

"I don't think he's going to get here in time," Luka mumbled, making Adrien frown before his luck vision lit up his guitar. "We have to help Lady Noir... May I?"

He gestured to his guitar that Adrien was holding before the blonde nodded and handed it to him. Luka put it on and stepped out, playing the guitar. It distracted Desperada, causing her to growl in annoyance.

"Another new guitarist?!" She shouted, taking out duel wielding bicycle horns and began to shooting at them. One of them almost hit Luka but Adrien dived on him, knocking him out of the way again as Lady Noir dodged them. She jumped at Desperada and grabbed her around the waist before throwing her on the bridge and diving at her.

"Cataclysm!" She shouted, slamming her hand on the bridge and causing it to collapse on Desperada. Lady Noir jumped back over to the boys and grinned. "Thanks for the assist, boys but we need to get you two somewhere safe,"

"Over there," Luka pointed to a manhole as his luck vision pointed it up.

"Good thinking," Lady Noir grinned as the three of them ran towards it. She opened it, allowing them to climb down into the sewers. She closed it behind her then they ran farther into it until they felt they were safe. Once they stopped, she turned to Luka. "You shouldn't have put yourself in danger like that, Luka. You could have been captured,"

He frowned a little as she generally looked worried before she glanced to the side and smiled shyly.

"But thank you," She smiled, pushing a strand of loose hair behind her ear. Luka smiled softly as Adrien looked between the two of them.

"You can always count on us whenever you need help," Luka mumbled, causing her to blush as he strummed his guitar, causing both Adrien and Lady Noir to look at him in amazement. 

"I appreciate it," She smiled before sighing. "But when dealing with a super villain, it's best to have a partner with superpowers. Speaking of which-"

She took out her baton and dialed Anatis' yoyo, sighing as it went to voicemail.

"I hope he's ok," She mumbled, closing it but jumping as her ring beeped. "Oh no. I need to charge my kwami... but I can't leave you too..."

"Maybe there's a place in here we can hide while you charge up your kwami," Luka suggested, making her nod. "That way, we're safe but your identity isn't compromised,"

"Good thinking, Luka," She smiled, taking out her baton again and checking the blueprints of the sewer. "Ah ha! There's an old locker room that we can hide in. Come on!"

The three of them ran as fast as they could to the room as they heard Desperada playing her guitar up on the street as she looked for them. The good news is she had no idea they were down in the sewers but Luka still needed to get away from Lady Noir and Adrien. He began to slow down, causing Lady Noir to stop and look at him.

"Luka?" She asked, concerned. It was going to be hard to get away from her but he had an idea. He gave her a smile before jogging towards her as her ring beeped again. 

"Sorry, got distracted," He smiled as they came to the door. He opened it and glanced around at the room. There were several lockers. Lady Noir rushed over to her as her ring beeped rapidly and slipped inside, closing the door. A bright green light flashed from inside literally seconds before, causing her to let out a sigh of relief. Adrien frowned and opened one as Luka glanced around before taking out his phone and going on the akuma app. Naturally, he had no service. "Damn it,"

"What's wrong?" Lady Noir asked from her locker.

"I was going to activate the akuma alert in case Anatis doesn't know there is one but there's no signal," He grumbled as Adrien took out his phone.

"Yeah, I've got no signal either," He sighed before looking up. "We'd need to be out of the sewer to do it,"

"I'll go," Luka stated, making him look at him as Lady Noir protested. "If Adrien goes, it will alert her since she's after him,"

"Well, wait until I've transformed and I'll come with you," Lady Noir stated. Luka frowned and shook his head, even though she couldn't see it.

"No, there's still a chance she might come down into the sewers. If you're with me, that leaves Adrien a sitting duck," He replied, causing her to sigh.

"Luka has a point, Lady Noir,"

"Alright... just please be careful,"

"I will, Ki- uh- Lady Noir," He coughed, mentally scolding himself for almost calling her kitten before he took off his guitar and handed it to Adrien, who gave him a confused look. "Having my guitar with me will just draw more attention so look after it for me?"

"Sure, Luka," Adrien smiled, getting a nod of Luka before he exited the room and ran through the sewers. He stopped a good distance away and glanced behind him, making sure they weren't following him. Seeing he was alone, he opened his jacket, allowing Tikki to fly out.

"That was some clever thinking, Luka," She grinned, making him smile.

"Yeah but now is the time for Anatis to appear," He replied, swiping his earring. "Tikki! Spots on!"

He transformed into Anatis and took out his yoyo, checking to seeing if he had a signal and if Lady Noir's baton was active. Luckily he had a signal but Lady Noir's baton wasn't online, meaning she hadn't transformed back yet. He frowned but ran towards the locker room. He jumped a little as his yoyo buzzed, giving him a notification that Lady Noir's baton was back online. He closed it and ran towards the locker room he had left them in before knocking on the door, causing it to open. Lady Noir let out a sigh of relief and hugged him.

"Oh, thank kwami, you're here," Lady Noir gasped. "I thought you had been captured but how did you get here so quickly? Did Luka activate the akuma app? Is he ok?"

"Luka's safe," He replied, taking out his yoyo and showing her the map and the GPS signal. "I was on my way to find you but it disappeared, just as I got in here. Luckily, I ran into Luka and he told me where you were. I suggested that he should go hide in another part of the sewer,"

"Good idea," Lady Noir nodded. "She isn't really after him anyway so he should be safe,"

"Yeah," He nodded, glancing at Adrien. "Are you ok, Adrien?"

"I'm fine but I was thinking I could help you two," He replied, making both of them look at him in surprise. "Me and Ryuko fought Desperada before so I might be able to help,"

Both of them looked at each other with unsure expressions, causing Adrien to step forward.

"Look, I know you don't trust me and I get it but I really regret giving up my miraculous and this is my chance to prove that I am a useful ally so please, I'm begging you," He gasped, getting on his knees and putting his hands together. "Please, let me help Anatis,"

"I... uh..." He gasped, unsure before glancing to Lady Noir, who gestured to an area away from Adrien. Anatis walked over to her and folded his arms. "What do you think?"

"Well, he does have experience with Desperada and using the snake would be effective," She replied, making him nod.

"I could always use it though,"

"Hmm... well, as much I want to see your Red Mamba look and have no doubt that you could do it, this could be a chance for Adrien to make up for his mistake. I do think he regrets it," She replied, making him pull a thinking face. "Plus this way, you can focus on how to defeat her without having to be distracted. The snake needs someone to observe the battle and while I don't doubt you could do it while trying to defeat Desperada, it isn't like Style Queen. I'm here this time and we have someone who is able to use the snake miraculous,"

"True..." He mumbled, thinking back to the after mass of Style Queen. It had tired him out for a few hours which was part the reason why he was so snappy when he lost the bee miraculous. "And it is draining..."

"Maybe we could see what the lucky charm said," She suggested, making him nod at the idea. After all, if they really needed the extra miraculous, the lucky charm would tell them. 

"Good thinking as usual, Kitten," He smiled before throwing his yoyo in the air. "Lucky charm!"

He frowned in slight confusion as he caught a gong. He glanced at it before nodding.

"Looks like Tikki agrees that we need the extra help. Are you ok if I go?" He replied, causing Lady Noir nod before fixing it onto his belt and walking over to Adrien as Lady Noir followed. "Can I borrow that?"

He pointed to the guitar, making Adrien frown.

"It's Luka's..." He mumbled, holding it. "He asked me to take good care of it,"

"I'll look after it," He reassured, causing Adrien to sigh and hand it over to him. He put it around his torso. "Lady Noir will stay with you while I go and grab the snake miraculous. Do not leave here until I return,"

"I won't," He gasped, nodding. Anatis nodded back and ran out of the door. He found his way to the surface and smirked as his luck vision lit up a statue of a horse and some pigeons. He moved over and placed the guitar around the horse state, gently touching it.

"I'm sorry but this has to be done," He whispered to it before walking over to Mr Ramier, who looked up at him in surprise. "Could I borrow that bread?"

"S-Sure," He replied, handing it to him. Anatis went back over to the guitar and fixed the bread in it, causing the pigeons to fly over to it before he jumped up to the roofs and ran to Master Fu's. The pigeons would help distract Desperada while he got the snake miraculous. He jumped down into an allyway and dropped his transformation before heading into Master Fu's shop.

"Master Fu?" He called out as he walked in.

"Ah, Luka, did the lucky charm bring you here?" Master Fu asked as he looked up from his drink. Luka nodded and knelt down as Tikki floated near him. He gave her a macaron as Master Fu walked over to the phonograph and took out the miracle box. He carried it over to Luka and opened it, causing the compartments to pop out. "Luka Couffaine, you must pick an ally to fight along side you in this mission but choose carefully. Such powers are meant to serve the greater good and once the mission is over, you must return the miraculous to me,"

"Desperada is fast and clever. With her, there is no second chance," Luka mumbled before grabbing the snake miraculous. "So we need to make one,"

"Are you certain?" Master Fu asked, causing Luka to nod as he got up and grabbed a smaller box. "You know how dangerous merging Miraculous is,"

"That's why I'm not going to be wearing it, Master," He replied, making Master Fu raise an eyebrow as he placed it in the box. "This isn't like Style Queen. Lady Noir isn't compromised and I need to have my full attention on Desperada. I can't do that as Red Mamba this time so it's time to bring Aspik out of retirement,"

"Are you sure?" Master Fu asked, shocked as Luka nodded. "But he gave up the snake miraculous before and-"

"He knows how to use it," He pointed out, making Master Fu listen. "Look, I know he gave it up and I know why but he has more experience with Desperada then I do. Sure, I'll deal with her as part of Princess Justice's attack but I was more focused on Princess Justice that time and I had other akumas which I was about to use to trap her. This time I don't,"

"Well... I trust your choice," Master Fu smiled. "You've chose good people as allies and if you think Aspik is capable of been a good ally then that's good enough for me but make sure he doesn't betray your trust,"

"Oh, don't worry, Master Fu," He smiled. "I may be giving him a second chance but I won't hesitate to tie him up again if I have to,"

**~Meanwhile in the Sewers~**

"So... are you and Anatis a couple?" Adrien asked, causing Lady Noir to blush a little but she shook her head. "Really? But you two would make a great couple,"

"He's in love with someone else," She replied, looking down a little as he frowned before she looked up and smiled. "But that's ok cause I just want him to be happy,"

"That's very sweet of you," He smiled dreamily before giving her a cheeky grin. "But I still totally ship you too,"

"T-that's nice," She blushed, pressing her fingers together. "What about you? You got a special someone?"

"Yeah, I do," He smiled shyly.

"Oh, what's she like then?" She grinned, giving him a playful wink. He laughed and glanced upwards.

"She's really special and really pretty," He sighed, dreamily. "She had dark silky hair and dark mysterious eyes. She's really intelligent and creative too,"

"Oh wow, she sounds awesome," Lady Noir smiled but she couldn't help but notice he basically described her. Well, Marinette. Though she wasn't sure about the mysterious eyes. However, creative, intelligence, dark silky hair. That definitely matched her. "Do-Do I know her?"

"Actually, yeah," He smiled, playing with his finger on his fingers. "It's Kagami,"

"Kagami?" She gasped, frowning. So it wasn't her but he didn't seem to notice her expression as he nodded. "Cool,"

"Can you keep a secret?" He asked, making her give him a look and gestured to herself. He laughed a little. "Of course, you can. You have a secret identity..."

"Exactly," She grinned. "So what's the secret?"

"Me and Kagami are actually dating," He smiled happily. She felt her heart break a little but to her surprise, it didn't hurt as badly as she thought it would. "We've been keeping it a secret but honestly, I'm just so happy to be with her that I had to tell someone. My father actually approves of her and she's honestly great. I hope you don't mind that I told you,"

"N-No, not at all," She smiled, holding up her hands. "It's great that you feel that way about her,"

"That's one of the reasons why I need to help you defeat Desperada," He mumbled, frowning. "She took Kagami,"

"And we'll get her back... I promise," She smiled, placing her hand on his shoulder. "But you know if you love been with her so much, why keep it a secret?"

"Well, it was to see if we felt comfortable in each other's company. You know like testing the water plus there's the fact that I'm famous. I guess we want a bit of peace before the fan girls freak out," He replied as the door opened and Anatis came back in, closing the door behind him. He glanced over at Lady Noir as he walked over to them, who gave him her best smile.

"You ok?" He asked, making her nod.

"I'm fine," She smiled. "We were just talking about people who are special to us,"

"Oh?" He asked, slightly worried as she smiled.

"Don't worry, Annie," She grinned. "I only told him about you,"

"Oh so you have someone else who is special to you then?" He teased, knowing full well she did. She giggled.

"Maybe," She replied, popping the e at the end as he shook his head.

"Let's focus, kitten," He replied before taking out the small box. Adrien gasped as he looked at it but Anatis didn't make to give it to him yet. Instead, he had a very serious expression on his face. "Before I give this to you, Adrien, I want to make something clear. This is not a permanent thing and you will return it to me once we have defeated Desperada. You will also follow our lead and listen to us. Me and Lady Noir are equals and therefore you will show her the same respect as you are to show me. If you don't then I will tie you up like I did with Kung Food. Is that understood?"

"Y-Yes," Adrien gulped, causing Anatis to smirk and nod.

"Good," He replied before holding out to the box to him. "Adrien Agreste, this is the miraculous of snake which grants the power of second chance. You will use it for the greater good,"

"Right," Adrien smiled before taking it and looking at it.

"Once we defeat the super villain, you will return the miraculous to me," Anatis declared as Lady Noir leaned against him. "Can we trust you to help us with this mission?"

"Yes! Anatis, Lady Noir... I will do my best," He smiled, opening the box. A green ball of light appeared and turned into Sass, causing Adrien to smile. "Sass... it's been too long.."

"Greetings, Adrien. It is nice to see you," Sass replied before glancing over at Anatis and Lady Noir. "Hello, Lady Noir. It's nice to meet you in person. I am glad to see you are well today,"

"Aww, thank you, Sass," She grinned happily before he floated over to Anatis, who held out his hand.

"Master Anatis, are you sure that this is a good idea?" He asked, sitting on his hand. "While me and Adrien have reached an understanding, he still made his choice,"

"I'm sure that this is the right path, Sass," He smiled, causing Adrien to smile. "I'm willing to give him a second chance but I have already given him a warning,"

"Very well, Master Anatis, I trust your judgement," He smiled before floating over to Adrien as he slipped on the bracelet. "Well, what are you waiting for, Adrien? You know the magic words,"

"Sass, Scales Slither!" He declared, transforming into Aspik before looking at them. "So shall we go?"

"Yes," Anatis nodded before the three of them ran out of the locker room and towards an exit. Anatis stopped them before summoning his lucky charm. He caught the saddle and glanced at it before turning to Adrien. "Aspik, it might be best to set your second chance now,"

"Ok," He replied, pulling the snake's head back. "Second chance,"

"Alright, we now have five minutes," Anatis nodded before the three of them climbed up and glanced but saw nothing. Lady Noir frowned and looked around as Anatis tried to figure out what to do with the horse saddle. However, he suddenly disappeared in yellow smoke, causing Aspik to jump back and rest just as Lady Noir disappeared. They climbed back up, only this time he pulled Lady Noir away and glanced to the Eiffel Tower, getting a nod of Anatis. He led them in a different direction but Desperada hit Anatis with her axe while he tried to work out how to use the saddle. Aspik reset again as Lady Noir got captured. The next time, she fired at both of them when they hit behind a bus. He rolled under it and reset then she attacked them when they came out of an ally. He reset again. This time, she attacked them before he could even climb out of the sewer. He reset again. They tried to block her attacks but she caught them off guard. Aspik frowned as he constantly reset over and over again but nothing he did changed the outcome. It was always the same. Anatis and Lady Noir were captured no matter what he did. He reset again for the twenty-thousand time, bringing Lady Noir and Anatis back in front of him. "Alright, we now have five minutes,"

"Sass, scales rest!" He declared, dropping his transformation and causing both heroes to look at him in shock.

"Adrien?" Anatis asked, making him frown.

"I'm sorry, Anatis but I can't do this," He stated, looking down as Anatis frowned. He sighed and took off the bracelet, handing it to Anatis. "Every time, you and Lady Noir are captured and no matter what I do, I can't stop it. You need to pick a different snake,"

"Adrien..." Lady Noir sighed as Anatis looked at the bracelet.

"How many times did you reset?"

"About twenty thousand I think. I don't know exactly. I lost count," He admitted, making both heroes frown. "I've been trying for months and each time I fail,"

"So you're just going to quit?" Anatis asked, making Adrien look at him. 

"You can find someone else,"

"No, we can't! There isn't anyone else!" Anatis shouted, making him jump a little. "Judging by the fact that you have had to reset each time we have gone up there, she is waiting for us, meaning if I go up there now to find a new snake, I'll be captured again and this time you won't be able to reset it!"

"What do you want me to do, Anatis?!" He shouted back. "I've tried everything,"

"Oh, really?! Did you... I don't know... try to tell us what went wrong in the first place?!" Anatis shouted back, making Adrien blink at him in surprise. The idea had generally not occurred to him. Anatis tutted and shook his head. "Of course, you didn't,"

"Well, I didn't think-"

"Why am I not surprise?!" Anatis growled, shaking his head. "I've seen how you fought with Ryuko and how you barely did a thing!"

"Excuse me but what am I suppose to do?!"

"Oh, I don't know! How about use the power of the snake as it was intended to be used? You know to observe and learn from your mistakes!" Anatis shouted back, making him blink. "That is what the snake is for! It isn't just a time loop! It is a chance to observe the different outcomes of the battle, something you clearly missed!"

"Oh, what would you know about the snake?! It's not like you've used it," Adrien growled, making Lady Noir frown.

"Actually, I have!" Anatis shot back, surprising Adrien. "How did you think I defeated Style Queen?!"

"You... you used the snake?" He gasped, surprise. "Well, if you know how to wield it, why don't you do it again?!"

"Because it's too dangerous!" Anatis shouted back before pinching his nose. "I merged it with the Ladybug miraculous, Adrien and I did it because I had no back up. Lady Noir was in trouble, you were a frigging gold statue as was everyone else so I did what I had to beat the villain and it took plenty of tries but I did it!"

"Then do that again!"

"He can't," Lady Noir gasped, stepping in. "When Annie became Red Mamba, it drained him of his energy. It could have killed him or driven him insane. Adrien, that's why we need you to wield the snake. Annie can't do this time and neither can I,"

"But I failed, ok?!" He gasped, looking up. "I failed!"

"So what?!" Anatis gasped, making him look at him. "People fail all the time but they kept trying!"

"Well, that's easy for you to say!" Adrien pointed out, frowning. "You're a hero!"

"So were you!" Anatis counted, making Adrien blink. "But you know what I don't get is why you became a hero in the first place, giving how easily you gave up your miraculous and how you're about to quit? I just don't get it,"

"I became a hero because I got freedom from my family and home life ok?!" He gasped, making Anatis to frown and shake his head. "Oh, don't judge me, Mr High and mighty! My father is a horrible person and neglects me ok? Not that you would know anything about that!"

".... I know more about abusive family members then you realize," Anatis stated in a surprising calm manner that surprised both Adrien and Lady Noir. "But that isn't why I became a hero,"

"Then why did you huh?!" Adrien shouted, clearly annoyed. However, Anatis didn't answer straight. "Well?!"

"Because my family were in danger!" Anatis shouted back, shocking Adrien. "And I would do anything to protect them... look, I get why you wanted freedom for been a hero but if that's your only reason then go home!"

"Why?!" Adrien shouted, making both heroes frown. "You said it yourself. There is no other snake and you can't use it so why should I go home, just because I use it get freedom?"

"Because that's not a good enough reason to be a hero!" Anatis declared before shaking his head. "Adrien, you use the miraculous as a way of freedom is using it for personal and selfish gain which the miraculous aren't meant to be used for. They are meant to be used for the greater good,"

"How is want to be free selfish?!"

"The want to be free isn't," Anatis replied. "But using the miraculous for personal gain is. You weren't been a hero because you wanted to save people. You were been a hero because it was fun and served you and you alone. That is what I mean and I get why you want to be free. Believe me, I understand that better then you think but using the miraculous for your own gain is not how you do it,"

"Yeah, well it doesn't matter anyway," He sighed, shrugging even though he knew Anatis had a point and that he was right. "Like I said I failed,"

"So try again," Anatis gasped, making him look at him. "Adrien, you can do this but you have try and actually help us work out a solution. You need to tell us what goes wrong in the resets so we can avoid it. You can be a hero but you need to work with us... not for us or against us,"

"Annie is right," Lady Noir added in. "We are equals including you so help us and we can help you,"

"I... I don't think we should set the second chance here," He stated, getting a look of both of them. "And she's using the Eiffel tower as a vantage point. She can see us every time we climb out,"

"So we need to take her vantage point away from her," Anatis muttered before taking out his yoyo and checking something. "Alright, I have a plan but Adrien, we need the snake to make it work. Are you ready to try again?"

"Yes and this time, I'll be better," He smiled, taking the bracelet and re-transforming but to everyone's surprise, his costume had changed. Gone was the frankly awful hooded cowl and in it's place was a mask that went over his eyes. It was mostly green and snake like but had a yellow diamond in the middle and two yellow triangles attached to the bottom of it. His hair was actually on show but it was more wild then his usual style and had acid green highlights through it. His suit was different too. It did resemble his previous suit but seemed to be closer to a snake in design then his previous one. This one had a section of the suit that resembled the underbelly of a snake, that was light teal green in color. The section also have three yellow diamonds down the middle. Each of them had a dark teal boarder. His arms and legs were covered with a dark teal material and he had a yellow diamond on each of his elbows, knees and the back of his hands. His gloves and boots were a dark green and he had matching shoulder pads. On his back was his lyre. He had a confused expression as he examined his suit. "Um... my suit changed?"

"Maybe you got bored of the old one," Lady Noir shrugged.

"Actually, I think it's changed because you understand it now," Anatis pointed out. "Alright, let's go this way!"

The three of them ran through the sewers for quite a bit before Anatis came to a stop, causing Aspik to raise an eyebrow as he checked something.

"Desperada is using the Eiffel tower to her advantage so let's take that from her," Anatis grinned before gesturing to the wall. Lady Noir grinned and summoned her cataclysm, destroying the wall and in turn the foundation of the Eiffel tower. The three of them escaped from the sewers before hiding behind a tour bus. Desperada tried to glance around as she held out her duel wielding horns but she couldn't see them in the dust created from the foundations been destroyed. Anatis observed her as she looked around. He smiled a little as his luck vision highlighted the guitar case and her weapons. "Her weapons come from her case. We need to stop her from using them and then destroy the case,"

"So how do we do that?" Lady Noir asked, looking over.

"Not hundred percent sure yet," Anatis admitted, glancing over at Adrien. "Think now would be a good time to set a second chance?"

"Yeah," Aspik nodded before flicking the bracelet. "Second chance!"

The three of them charged at her and began to fight her but she managed to capture Anatis and Lady Noir. Aspik flicked the head of the snake back, resetting time. Anatis went to attack her but this time, Aspik grabbed his arm and stopped him, explaining what went wrong. This time, they knocked her guns out of her hand while Lady Noir jumped at her but she axed her. Literally. Aspik frowned and reset, once again explaining what went wrong. They tried to restraint her hands this time but she created a smoke screech and took out Anatis. Aspik reset and explained what went wrong again, making Anatis frown.

"Then we don't take the direct approach," He mumbled, thinking about what they knew about Desperada. She had a thing against musicians. That much was obvious but she had been distracted by his guitar when he played it as Luka. If they could replica that, they might be able to to defeat her. He looked around in his luck vision. To his surprise, Aspik's lyre lit up, followed by Lady Noir and the saddle, causing a plan to form in his mind. "Of course... why didn't I think of that before?"

"You have an idea?" Aspik asked, causing Anatis to grin.

"Yep," He grinned. "Here's what we're gonna do. Aspik, I need you to play the lyre then help me restraint her while Lady Noir uses the horse saddle and gets her bag. It might take a few tries but I'm sure it will work,"

"Alright," Aspik nodded before jumping up on the Eiffel tower and playing the lyre. To his surprise, it worked, causing her to look around for the source. She went to fire at him but Anatis knocked her weapons out of her hands. She went to grab a new one but Anatis grabbed her arm with his yoyo and restrained her as Lady Noir ran towards her with the horse saddle. Aspik jumped down and used his lyre to restrain her other arm, allowing Lady Noir to slide under her legs and force her onto the horse saddle. She grabbed the case and slammed it onto the floor, releasing the akuma. Anatis and Aspik released Desperada, allowing Anatis to capture the akuma and purify it. He then grabbed the saddle and threw up in the air, declaring the magic words to release the cute. Aspik smiled as he watched the magic swarm swirl around and fix everything, freeing everyone who had been captured by Desperada, who had turned back into Vivica. "So cool,"

"Aspik, time to go," Anatis called out as their miraculous beeped. Aspik nodded and followed the two heroes across the rooftops and into an alley. His transformation dropped and he took off the bracelet after saying goodbye to Sass. Anatis held out his hand, causing Adrien to look at him and place the bracelet in his hand. "Thank you, Adrien,"

"No, thank you, Anatis. You gave me a second chance when I didn't give you a chance at all," He sighed, shaking his head before looking up at the slightly older hero. "Look, I'm really sorry for the way I acted. Both today and before. I got jealous when you got the Ladybug miraculous and I didn't even think about you as a person and I'm sorry for almost giving up today and for shouting at you. I should-"

"Adrien, we all make mistakes but that isn't what defines us," Anatis stated, placing his hand on his shoulder. "What defines us is how we fix them and today, you took a step towards repairing your mistake and building trust with me but you will still have to work at it as I will have to do the same,"

"Yes! Of course!" He gasped, smiling before nodding. "Thank you!"

"We better go," Lady Noir stated as their miraculous beeped. Anatis nodded and jumped up onto the roof with her. He smiled and waved at Adrien as she saluted him before the two heroes ran off. Once they were out of Adrien's sight, they stopped and Lady Noir turned to Anatis, who was fiddling with the box. "I'm proud of you today,"

"Why? All I did was shout at him," He sighed, looking to the side. "You were the one who got through to him,"

"But you could have been stubborn and refuse to give him a chance," She pointed out, making him think. "You also gave him some home truths plus I think you did get through to him. You might not realize it but I think Adrien admires you a lot and he listened to you,"

"Maybe... I don't know..." He mumbled as his earrings beeped. "I should get this back to Master Fu,"

"Of course," She nodded before gently kissing his cheek and smiling as his face went red. "See ya, bug a boo!"

With that, she jumped off the building and ran off. She saw Anatis jump away as her transformation dropped, causing Plagg to manifest.

"Man, I am hungry!" He gasped, making her giggle and take out a block of cheese. "Aww! You're the best, Doll face!"

"Of course," She grinned as he swallowed it whole. "Come on, let's get back to the liberty,"

"Aye, aye!" Plagg grinned before flying into her purse as she held it open. She smiled at him and closed it before running off. Luckily, she wasn't too far from the Seine. She broke into a run as she saw the Liberty near by and waved when Alya called her. She was stood with the rest of the girl squad on the boat. It looked like everyone had been returned.

"Girl! I'm glad you're ok," Alya grinned, hugging her. Marinette smiled and hugged back.

"Same here," She smiled as Adrien and Kagami chatted. She looked around and frowned a little. Everyone was back, expect for Luka but he might still be down in the sewers. Not that she should know that. She frowned as she took out her phone and dropped him a text as Alya pulled her over to the rest of the girl squad. "Is everyone ok then?"

"We're fine but Luka hasn't returned," Rose gasped before looking at Juleka.

"Well, if he was captured by Desperada, he should be here so maybe he didn't get caught and is on his way back," Mylene pointed out, getting nods of everyone else but Juleka mumbled something. "What was that?"

"I was said he might be taking his time because he's upset," She mumbled, looking at her hands before glancing at Marinette. "Cause of... you know..."

"Me picking Adrien isn't of him," Marinette sighed, making everyone nod.

"I mean I know you have a huge crush on Adrien, girl but Luka was clearly the better choice to be Jagged's guitarist," Alya explained, making Marinette frown. Had she misread his expression? Maybe it had been one of excitement instead of uncertainty but then why did he look so relieved when she suggested Adrien? "Hey! Since Jagged is still here, you can tell him you made a mistake and get Luka to be his guitarist,"

"I'm not sure Luka wanted that," Marinette mumbled, making them all look at her. "I don't know if you guys noticed but he seemed so tense when Jagged turned up,"

"Yeah because Jagged is his favorite musician!" Rose gasped, making Marinette frown. She went to say something but her phone vibrated, causing her to look at it and see Luka was calling. She held up her hand and answered it.

"Luka? Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was hiding in the sewers but I'm on my way back to the Liberty now but can I ask you something?" He sounded nervous, making her frown.

"Sure,"

"Is Jagged still there?" He asked, making her frown and look over at Jagged, who was apologizing to Vivica and talking to Anarka. That's when she noticed Anarka's body language. She was nervous and it was unsettling to see. She grabbed Jagged's arm and told him something, making him frown and nod before the two of them went down into the living room of the liberty. "Marinette?"

"Yeah, he is," She replied, making him sigh. "Luka, is everything ok? You're acting odd and so is your mum,"

"She is? What's happened?" He gasped, worried.

"She just pulled Jagged aside and went down into the Liberty's living area with him," She replied, frowning but Luka didn't answer. "Luka?"

"I'm nearly there," He replied before hanging up. She blinked and frowned as Penny talked with Vivica. A few minutes later, Luka walked onto the Liberty with his guitar on his back but before he could do anything, Rose rushed over to him.

"Marinette's gonna tell Jagged that she made the wrong choice so you can play with him, isn't that great?" She gasped happily, causing Luka to frown and look up at Marinette. She frowned as she saw fear and uncertainty in his eyes again.

"Rose, I didn't say that," She gasped, making him let a sigh of relief.

"But Luka is perfect for-"

"Rose, I appreciate it but it's fine," He smiled, putting his guitar down. "It's not like it matters anyway. I'm sure Vivica has her job back,"

"But you've wanted to play with Jagged forever," Juleka mumbled, making everyone frown. "And I'm sure if Marinette-"

"I've changed my mind, Juleka," He sighed, shaking his head as he walked off to the back of the boat. Juleka frowned as Rose and the others looked confused. Marinette frowned and walked over to Luka as he played his guitar. He stopped and looked up at her. "Let me guess... everyone is confused as to why I suddenly don't want to play with Jagged?"

"Yeah," She replied, sitting next to him as he sighed again. "Are you ok?"

"Been better if I'm honest," He replied, making her frown. "I'm glad you chose Adrien even if it was because you like him,"

"Well... actually, I was going to suggest you but then I saw how uncomfortable you looked..." She admitted, making him look at her in surprise. "I figured it was more then just nerves of been in front a rockstar. You never came across as easily star stucked and honestly, you looked like you want the earth to open up and swallow you there and then,"

"Marinette...." He whispered before let out a sigh of relief. "That's pretty accurate to be honest... how did you know?"

"I'm very familiar with the feeling," She smiled before glancing at him. "So you want to talk about it? I mean when we first met you told me Jagged was your favorite musician so I would have thought you'd jump at the chance but today... do you hate him now?"

"No, of course, I don't... it just..." He sighed, looking down. "He's still my favorite musician..."

"Ok so what changed?" She asked, making him look at her.

"What makes you think something changed?"

"Something must of happened to make you react like this," She replied in a matter of a fact sort of way. He sighed and looked ahead. "You can tell me if you want,"

"I... I found out something about him and I'm not sure how to deal with it..." He stated, causing her to frown. He sighed as Anarka came over with Jagged. Marinette frowned and looked between them before clearing her throat. Anarka had a serious face and Jagged looked guilty, which didn't make much sense. However, they both looked like they needed to talk to Luka so Marinette got up.

"Um I should... go?" She stated but to her surprise, Luka gently took her hand, causing her to look at him. He looked uncertain and worried, making her frown.

"Stay... please..." He muttered before glancing to the side. Marinette sat back down, getting a nod of Anarka as Jagged rubbed his neck nervous. Luka looked up at Anarka but kept his hand in Marinette's. "Does... does he know?"

"Yes, we just talked about it," Anarka nodded, causing Luka to nod and look over at Jagged, who looked nervous.

"I am so sorry, Luka. I had no idea until Nanarky told me. If I had known, I would have done things differently," He gasped, confusing Marinette but she didn't say anything. Luka frowned and sighed as Jagged sat down next to him. "Look I totally get it if you decide you want nothing to do with me and I'll totally respect your choice but I want to get to know you and be in your life if you want me to be,"

"I..." Luka started before looking up at Anarka.

"It's your choice, Lad," She smiled reassuringly. "But I'm gonna be here to support you whatever you choose,"

Luka nodded before glancing back at Jagged.

"I would like to get to know you but can we start small? It's a lot to take in,"

"Of course!" Jagged gasped, suddenly hugging him before he pulled away. "Sorry! That was too much, wasn't it? I'm just so happy you want to give me a chance but don't worry, Luka! I'll be the best dad ever!" 

"Dad?" Marinette asked as Luka went red. Her eyes widen as she looked at Jagged then back to Luka. It made a lot of sense now. Jagged was Luka's dad. "Oh, wow... so that's what changed,"

"Y-Yeah," Luka mumbled, looking away shyly. However, Jagged grinned as he looked at them.

"Looks like you might become my daughter in law," He smirked, causing Marinette to go bright red and Anarka to shout at him. He laughed and ran off, causing her to chase after him as Luka went quiet. He was also bright red. 

"Um..." He coughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sure you have questions,"

"Of course, I do," She replied before gently moving his hair. "But my main one is are you ok?"

"I'm still kind of shocked about it," He admitted, glancing down. "I only found out because of Sandboy,"

"Of course, that makes sense," She nodded, thinking back to that. He had been upset about finding out the truth about his step-father but his mother must of told him that Jagged was his father then. He leaned against her shoulder, causing her to look at him and gently smile, patting his hair.

"Sorry," He mumbled, making her frown.

"Hey, you don't need to be sorry ok? I'd be just as shook if I was in your shoes," She admitted, making him smile. 

"Thank you, Marinette," He smiled, looking up at her. She smiled back and leaned against him a little. They stayed like that for a little while as she asked him some questions and he answered them as best as he could. It turned out that Luka's step father was Juleka's real dad and that the reason why Jagged didn't know wasn't just because Anarka didn't tell him but because she was told by Bob Roth that he wanted nothing to do with her or their child. However, Bob Roth had lied to both Anarka and Jagged. Anarka thought that his step-father would be a better role model for Luka as well but as it turned out, he was violent and abusive, especially towards Luka.

"I'm so sorry, Luka," She whispered, making him look at her. "This must be so hard for you,"

"It's getting easier but it is a shock," He admitted, sighing. "Luckily, I haven't been akumatized from it yet,"

"Which just proves how strong you are," She smiled, causing him to smile back. "Should we rejoin everyone?"

"Yeah," He nodded, getting up with her. The two of them walked over and joined them. Chloe was sat talking to Alix as Adrien and Kagami laughed and smiled with each other, causing Marinette to frown a little. Now that she was aware that they were in fact dating, she could see how obvious it was. Adrien was glancing at Kagami with loving eyes as she shyly smiled. Luka gently nudged her arm, causing her to look at him. "You ok?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," She smiled before glancing back to Adrien and Kagami, who waved at her. She waved back as Luka began to set up his guitar to play with the rest of kitty section. Marinette took a seat next to Alya who leaned over.

"So now would be a good chance to talk to Adrien?" She asked, making Marinette sigh and glance over at him and Kagami, who just got up to grab a drink. "Go on. While the ice queen is gone,"

"I don't think I will," She replied, shaking her head and causing Alya to frown a little. "He seems happy with Kagami,"

"What? Girl, this is your chance,"

"There'll be other chances, Alya," Marinette answered, despite knowing that there wouldn't be. Adrien was with Kagami and that actually made her happy. Sure, her heart ached a little but it didn't break like she thought it would. Instead, she glanced over at Luka, who gave her a soft smile and it fluttered a little. "Besides, I came here to watch Luka, not try and flirt with Adrien,"

"Girl, you are something else," Alya gasped, shaking her head as Kitty Section started to play.

"But you love me for it," Marinette grinned back before laughing with Alya.

"Yeah, girl... don't ever change,"


	38. Anansi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lady Noir is captured by a spider themed villain, Anatis gets a new ally to help rescue her and the spider's other prisoners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more til Heroes Day! So I'm really happy with how this turned out. I think adapted it well. Though this didn't need as much changing as a few of the others. Also the nickname Luth that Anatis gives Leatherback. It is actually another name for the Leatherback turtle as it is sometimes known as either the Lute Turtle or just the Luth. Yep, I did my research. Anyway, hope you peeps like this chapter :D Keep an eye out because I'm able to start work on Ikari Gozen so that should be out by the weekend if I keep going on this little roll I have :D

"Look at them go," Adrien grinned as Nino and Alya danced around the living room. He had managed to sneak out of the house with Kagami again, who nodded as she watched them. Ivan and Mylene were sat next to them on the sofa and Rose and Juleka were curled up next to each other. Marinette was sat at the kitchen island, next to Luka, who was writing a song. He would occasionally glance up to see what was happen but was mostly focused on his song. Not that anyone minded. They all knew that's how Luka was. Sadly, Nathaniel and Marc couldn't make it, due to having to finish the next comic of the Adventures of Anatis and Lady Noir and neither could Chloe or Alix but that was ok. They would hang out with them on the weekend. Alya and Nino slid across the ground before finishing the dance with Nino posing like a ballerina, causing everyone to laugh. The screen on the TV told them that they had beat their high score.

"Nice!" Nino grinned, happily. "Ok, who's next?! Adrien, Kagami... you up for it?"

"Oh, you guys know I have two left feet," Adrien laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "What about... Marinette and Luka?"

"Adrien, I'm more clumsy then you," Marinette pointed out, making everyone laugh. "Besides, he's writing,"

"I'll say. Poor Luka will end up with a flying Marinette as a dance partner," Alya grinned cheekily, causing Marinette to gasp before they both began to laugh. "How about you and Mylene, Ivan?"

"Sure, we can give it a try," Mylene smiled, getting up as Ivan nodded. The two of them began to dance as the door to the apartment opened as Alya's older sister, Nora, came in and glanced around.

"I didn't know we were having a gathering of fly weights today," She mumbled before dumping her gym bag on the floor as she looked around.

"Nora!" Alya gasped as she looked at her. "Is your match over already?"

"First round! Totally knock out!!" She grinned, holding her arms up before lowering them and pulling Alya over to her, hissing something at her before straightening up and glancing at everyone. "I recognize Cappy and Baguette but who's the rest of the gang?"

"Oh, I'm Adrien," Adrien smiled before gesturing to Kagami. "And this is Kagami,"

"It's a pleasure to meet you," She replied in her calm voice, making Nora rise an eyebrow.

"Uh huh," Nora nodded before glancing at the rest of the gang. "And who's the emos and the pink one?"

"I'm Mylene and this is my boyfriend, Ivan," Mylene smiled as Ivan waved. However, Nora didn't look impressed as she glanced at them. Rose grinned at her.

"I'm Rose! It's really nice to meet you!!" She gasped as Juleka played with her hair.

"Juleka... um... I'm Rose's girlfriend..." She mumbled, quietly as she twirled Rose's hair in her fingers. Nora nodded and turned to Luka, who was scribbling down some notes. Noticing Nora in front of him, he glanced up as Juleka cleared her throat. "That's my older brother Luka,"

"Hmm, don't seem like much to me," She replied, making him frown before gesturing to herself. "The name is Anansi! Like a spider,"

"I prefer Ladybugs over spiders," Luka muttered quietly, making her frown but everyone else giggle. She narrowed her eyes and glared at him. "Just saying,"

"Well, no one asked for your opinion on it, Tips," She stated before walking over to the fridge. "Anyway, what are you all still doing here this late? Shouldn't you be heading back home? Don't you have school tomorrow?"

"We're waiting for it to get dark," Alya stated as Nora took out a carton of milk and began to drink it. "It's the world cup fireworks display tonight and we're going to watch it from the Place de la Concorde Ferris wheel!"

Nora spat out the milk and turned to face Alya, causing everyone to glance at them.

"Oh no! Baguette and Cappy can go with the rest of your little gang if they want but you are staying here!" She declared, pointing at Alya before crushing the cartoon and crossing her arms as she gave her best stern look. "It's far too dangerous!"

"But Nora... I mean Anansi... you can't do that!" Marinette gasped, causing everyone to agree.

"Yeah, no way, dude," Nino gasped. "Alya has to come with us,"

"Yeah, we're not going without her," Ivan added, making Nora frowned deeply. 

"Look, Sis, I appreciate you worrying about me and all but I'm not a little girl anymore," Alya gasped, causing Nora to face her. "Besides, Mum and Dad are cool with it and we've been planning it for a while,"

"I don't care. You're not going," Nora declared before shaking her head. "There's been way too many akumatized peeps in Paris recently. Literally just a few days ago, you were captured by that weird musical one. Desperate or something,"

"Desperada," Luka pointed out, making her glare at him. "Again, just saying,"

Nora rolled her eyes and ignored him, turning back to Alya.

"Just look at how many times you've been in direct danger," She pointed out, making Alya frown as she remembered. It had been quite a bit. "So you're staying home safe and sound period!"

"That's ridiculous! The twins were akumatized right here, at home!"

"Well, that never would have happened on my watch!" Nora growled back, slamming her fist on the table. Luka flinched a little and grabbed his notepad, putting it in his bag before moving over to where the rest of the group were. Marinette moved over to him and asked him if he was ok, getting a nod of him. Not that Nora noticed. "I won't let anyone mess with my family!"

"You mean like the other day in the square?" Alya pointed out, making everyone look at her as Nora looked nervously. Luka frowned a little before turning to Marinette.

"I'm a little afraid to ask what happened," He mumbled, getting a nod of agreement from Mylene and Rose. Alya sighed and pinched her nose as Marinette glanced around nervously.

"What happened?" Adrien asked, causing Marinette to look over at him.

"Well, we came across a man handing out flyers..."

"And _Anansi_ here thought the man was akumatized and wanted to turn me into a banana zombie," Alya stated, glaring at Nora.

"Uh... well, how was I suppose to know that it was a stupid costume?!" She pointed out before turning around and holding out her hand. "Anyway, what if the ferris wheel stopped working because some akumatized dude decided not to pay?"

"Uh... that's not how akumatizations work..." Luka mumbled, causing Nora to spin and glare at him.

"Oh and I suppose you're the authority on akumas, Tips?!" She growled, making him frown but he bit his tongue. He would love to turn round and say 'well, I should know since I'm Anatis' but he couldn't reveal his identity plus that would be petty. Funny but still petty so he remained quiet, making her smirk before crossing her arms. "Once you flyweights can actually defend yourself, like me, we'll talk about it,"

She then proceeded to show off by kicking and punching the air.

"Well, it doesn't matter because Anatis and Lady Noir will save us if there's any problems," Marinette pointed out, causing everyone to agree. Nora rolled her eyes and glanced over at her.

"And what if Miss Whiskers is chasing a mouse and that beetle's been sprayed with bug spray," She pointed out, causing Luka to frown and take a quiet breathe. It took all of his strength not to point out that they weren't really those animals but he could imagine Lady Noir trying to catch a mouse. Knowing her, she would probably keep as a pet instead of trying to eat it... unless she got hit by Malediktator again. Then she would probably try and eat it. "What you gonna do then? Rely on Cappy to protect you?"

"Well, I'll try," Nino gasped, causing Nora to laugh.

"That's sweet but who's gonna protect you when you fail?" She grinned, pressing her finger in his chest. He frowned and glanced down but to everyone's surprise, Ivan stepped up.

"Hey, leave him alone," He gasped, making Nora look at him. She ran her eyes over him, clearly not impressed. "If it came to it, I'll protect my friends!"

"Uh huh," She grinned. "The only thing you've got going for you in your build but build isn't enough. You need strength and speed. Think you got that, Big Guy?"

Nora laughed, causing Ivan to growl a little.

"I do anything to protect my friends!" He declared, making her nod.

"Alright, Alya can go out with you guys..." She stated before walking over to the table and placing her elbow down on the table. "If you or Cappy can beat me in an arm wrestle.. you know since you two are so determined to protect everyone,"

"Please, don't arm wrestle on my account," Alya sighed, clearly embarrassed by Nora's actions before she looked at her. "Nora, I don't need to be protected,"

"No offence, Nino but you're not strong enough to go against Anansi," Adrien pointed out, making Nino frown.

"But neither is Ivan!" He pointed out, making Ivan also frown.

"But if we don't go soon, we'll miss it," Marinette gasped, looking at her friends. "We have to do something,"

"Forget it," Alya sighed, looking down as her shoulders slumped. "You guys go without me,"

"Huh?" Juleka gasped as Rose gulped like someone had destroyed the color pink.

"No way!" She gasped, causing everyone to stare at her. "We're not leaving you behind!"

"Yeah, you're our friend so you should come with us," Mylene nodded, causing Nora to snort as she laughed.

"That's all cute and all but Alya ain't going unless one of you flyweights beat me in an arm wrestle," She grinned, causing Marinette to grin as she got an idea. She caught Luka's eye, who gave her a knowing smile. 

"You'll honor that if you're beaten no matter what right?" He asked, making her glance at him.

"Yeah, I'll honor it, Tips," She grinned, clicking her neck. "Not that I'll need to though. None of you have a chance,"

"Ok, Nino? You wanna go? Or should Ivan?" Luka asked, causing Nino to rub his neck nervously but Ivan stepped up and sat down. He wasn't sure what the two bluenettes had plan but he trusted them. He took Nora's hand and nodded. She grinned as Adrien stood by them and held out his hand. 

"Alright! In position!" He called, causing everyone to gather around. He lifted his hand as the two looked at each other. "Ready... set.... go!"

He swiped his hand down, causing Ivan to try and move her hand. Nora yawned but then her eyes widen as he managed to move it, causing her to push against him. His arm returned to it's position before Luka glanced at Marinette, who grinned in a mischievous way.

"Oh no! An akuma!" She gasped, pointing at the window and causing Nora to look that way. Seeing a chance, Luka grabbed Ivan's hand and pulled it downwards.

"And the winner is Ivan!" Adrien called out, making Nora look back.

"Huh?!" She gasped, making Marinette gasp.

"Oops, it was just a fly... my bad," She grinned, causing Ivan to grin and get up. He gave Marinette and Luka a knowing look but didn't say a thing as everyone grinned. "Come on, guys, let's go. If we leave now, we can get there on time,"

"You're a bunch of cheaters!" Nora growled, slamming her fist on the table and causing everyone to flinch before she pointed at them. "There's no way I could have been beaten! If I hadn't been distracted, I wo-"

"You said you would honor the agreement if he won regardless of what happened and he won," Luka pointed out, causing her to glare at him.

"Stay out of this, Tips! Or I'll crush you!" She growled, causing Alya to pinch her nose.

"That is it, Nora!" She shouted, making everyone look at her. "You lost the challenge so deal with it! I've had it with your overprotective, big sister smothering! I'm going out with my BFFs and I don't care what you think! Alya out!"

"Uh... we should all go too...." Luka pointed out, causing everyone to nod and begin to leave but not before Nora hissed at them. The gang left outside and began to head to Place de la Concorde before Nora decided to intervene again. Alya turned to them and gave them a smile.

"Thanks guys for sticking up for me," She smiled as they walked over. It didn't take them long to get there but as soon as they did, Rose grabbed Juleka's hand and rushed over to the wheel, causing most of them to follow but Luka, who decided to go over and listen to a street musician who was playing. Alya gently nudged Marinette and gestured towards Luka before heading up into the wheel. Marinette walked over to him, causing him to look down at her.

"Aren't you gonna join the others?"

"Nah, I've been on the Ferris wheel before plus it was Alya's idea. She wants to film them for one of her blogs," She replied, making him nod. "What about you?"

"Fireworks aren't really my thing," He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "I kind of just came along because I get to hang out with you... and everyone else too... you know it's not very often we get to hang out with Kagami or Adrien so yeah... plus Juleka and Rose insisted I come by,"

"Yeah," Marinette nodded, smiling a little at his comment. "Well, I'm glad you came along. I like hanging out with you,"

"Really?" He asked, looking at her with a little surprise. She smiled and nodded, making him smile back before she gently nudged his arm.

"You're my friend, Luka and I like spending time with my friends," She smiled, causing him to smile back as the fireworks went off. She looked up and waved at Alya and the rest of their friends who were currently riding the Ferris wheel. However, she stopped and frowned, making him frown as he looked at her. She looked confused and a little pale.

"Marinette, are you ok?" He asked, making her glance at him before she frowned.

"I thought I just saw-" Before she could finish her sentence, people began to scream and run away from the Ferris wheel. Both teenagers glanced over and gasped as they saw a super villain crawling on the wheel and covering it in webs like a spider would before it glanced up at them and hissed. "Um... Luka, I think we should run...."

"Agreed..." Luka stated back in a way before jumping out of the way as the spider spat webs at them. She turned towards Marinette, stalking towards her. Luka frowned and glanced around. He noticed a store selling hula hoops and ran over. He grabbed one and looked around. His luck vision lit up another store and the hula hoop. He smirked and threw it at the tent, causing it to bounce off the material and fly over to the villain. It landed around her arms and distracted her enough for him to run over and pull Marinette to her feet. The two of them ran off as the akuma tried to break free from the hoop. They went down into the metro before stopping as they let out a breath. Luka straightened up and glanced at her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah," She nodded before gently kissing his cheek. He blushed a little before clearing his throat.

"Uh... I need to g-go find Juleka and the rest... they might be in danger..." He mumbled, making her frown. He thought she would argue with him but to her surprise, she nodded. Both of them knew that arguing would be pointless anyway. Marinette played with her hands a little.

"Just... be careful ok?" She asked, making him nod.

"I will," He replied before he ran off. As soon as he was out of sight, Marinette rushed over to the steps of the platform and headed down them, away from prying eyes. She opened her purse and Plagg flew out, stretching a little before he glanced at her.

"Did you have to wake me from my nap, Dollface?" He asked, causing her to nod.

"Sorry, Plagg but Paris is in trouble again," She replied, holding up her hand. "Plagg, Claws Out,"

Plagg yelled out a little as he was sucked into the ring before a green light engulfed Marinette, transforming her into Lady Noir. She jumped out and ran up the stairs, just in time to see the Ferris Wheel roll away and Anatis chase it. She ran over and caught up with him, causing him to glance at her before pointing ahead to the two lion statues. She nodded and took out her baton before extending it and throwing it at them. It landed perfectly in their mouths and stopped the Ferris Wheel. The two of them rushed over and helped everyone get off it.

"Thank you, Anatis and Lady Noir," A woman gasped as they got off, causing Anatis to turn to his partner.

"I'm glad you turned up when you did," He smiled before throwing his yoyo around a car and dragging it over to the wheel. He placed it so the wheel was leaning on it and grabbed Lady Noir's baton before jumping back over to her and handing her the baton. "Not sure how I would have stopped it if you hadn't turned up,"

"I'm sure you would have worked something out," She grinned, taking it before glancing up at the wheel. "But there's one booth missing from the wheel?"

"Yeah, the spider took it just before I got there," He replied before taking out his yoyo and throwing it. It wrapped around one of the flag poles on a building. "It was this way,"

He swung off, causing Lady Noir to jump up and follow him before they jumped down and landed near the booth. Juleka was stood shaking, jumping as Anatis and Lady Noir landed near them. Luckily, Kagami and Adrien were stood with her but Rose and the others weren't there. 

"Anatis," She gasped, rushing over. He frowned at her panicked expression. "It's Alya's big sister. She took Rose!"

"Who's Alya's big sister?" Lady Noir asked, frowning as Kagami walked over.

"It appears that Nora has been akumatized," She explained, making both heroes frown. "She took three victims. Alya, Mylene and Rose. I imagine she took them because they are the 'weakest' in her eyes. While we know Alya can defend herself, Nora considers her weak as she is her little sister. As for the other two, I'd say that's pretty obvious,"

"Nino and Ivan went after them," Adrien gasped. "Juleka was going to join them but we told her to stay here and wait for you two,"

"A good suggestion," Anatis nodded. "Stay here. We'll rescue your friends,"

"My brother, Luka, is also missing... I don't think Anansi got him but I haven't seen him," Juleka gasped, causing Adrien and Kagami to nod.

"And our friend Marinette," Kagami added in, making Anatis frown.

"Luka is fine. I ran into Luka on my way here and told him to hide in Tuileries Gardens," He mumbled before frowning. "But I haven't seen Marinette..."

"She's ok!" Lady Noir gasped, making everyone look at her. "I also bumped into her on my way here. She was hiding by the metro station but I advised her to hide in the platform. Anyway, we should try and capture us a spider. Stay here and be safe, kay? Annie, let's go,"

"Right," He nodded before the two heroes jumped away and followed the trail of webbing. The two of them heard a yell and frowned as they saw Ivan flying across the sky. Anatis threw his yoyo to create a web and caught him in it before letting him down. He jumped over and landed next to him as Ivan got up. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, Anatis but my friends are in real trouble," He frowned, glancing over to the Arc de Triomphe. Anatis glanced over and frowned as he saw a huge web between it's arc. He took out his yoyo and zoomed in. Alya, Rose and Mylene were trapped in the middle with Nino next to them, making him frown. He put it away and turned to Ivan.

"Stay here and leave this to me and Lady Noir," He ordered, making Ivan frown. "I promise we'll get your friends back,"

"But Mylene... she's so special to me, Anatis," He muttered, looking a little love stuck before he shook his head. "I won't let anything happen to her,"

"And I admire that but I wouldn't forgive myself if you got caught so please stay back," He ordered again before swinging towards the spider's web with Lady Noir. Ivan frowned and chased after them. The two heroes landed in front of the spider and took out their weapons as Anansi glanced at them and smirked.

"So it's two vs one now?" She asked before holding up her six arms and bouncing side to side. "Fine by me! Round two!! Fight!"

She threw a punch at Anatis, who dodged and ducked. Lady Noir jumped up to hit her with her baton, causing her to punch her into a car before she swung at Anatis. He dodged and backflipped over to Lady Noir, who was rubbing her jaw as Anansi laughed.

"On the floor already? We just started," She laughed, punching the air a few times. Anatis landed by Lady Noir and offered her his hand, helping her to her feet before he lifted her chin to check for an injury. He was honestly worried that her jaw had been broken.

"Are you ok, kitten?" He asked, concern covering his features as he gently touched her jaw. She blushed a little and gently pushed his hand away, making him frown a little.

"I'm fine, Annie," She grinned, making him look relieved before they turned round. Anansi was bouncing around, punching the air as she waited for their next attack, causing Anatis to frown. "Where do you think the akuma is?"

"I'm thinking it's in her head gear," He mumbled, causing Lady Noir to frown a little.

"I agree but she's so strong that I don't think I can get close enough to destroy it," Lady Noir admitted, making Anatis frown but he nodded never the less. "Got any ideas?"

"How about a change of plan?" He suggested, making her to look at him. "I'll distract Anansi and you rescue the prisoners,"

"Of course, that might distract her enough for her to drop her guard and for you to restrain her,"

"Exactly, then you use your cataclysm to destroy her head gear," He grinned but he suddenly pushed Lady Noir out of the way as Anansi threw a car at them before picking up another one.

"Ding, ding, ding. Bell's ringing!" She declared, holding it above her head before she threw it at them. "Round three! Fight!"

They jumped out of the way, causing Anatis to dive at her and try to kick her. She blocked and tried to get a hit on him before he blocked her attack and moved under her arms before wrapping his yoyo around her legs and pulling her down. She caught herself and threw her fists at him but he grabbed them and used them as leverage to land a kick to her face before backflipping down and dodging another one of her attacks. Seeing Anansi busy fighting Anatis, Lady Noir to the chance to jump and begin to climb up the web but her hands got stuck on it. She frowned and tried put her hand free, only for her other hand to get stuck once she had free the first.

"Seriously," She gasped, pulling that one free and trying to climb up but her feet had gotten stuck too. She tried to pull free but she ended up rolling on her back and getting completely stuck. She tried to pull away but was completely stuck. "Uh... Annie! I think I've gotten myself into a sticky situation,"

"Looks like I've already got a catch," Anansi laughed evilly as both her and Anatis looked up at Lady Noir before she turned her attention back to Anatis, who was spinning his yoyo. "You'll be next, Beetle,"

"I don't think so!" He declared, blocking her hits with the yoyo before throwing it at her. She moved her head to the side and grabbed it before spinning him around and throwing him away from the web. He hit a car and bounced off it, rolling on the floor. He groaned and looked up, trying to get up but found his foot stuck on some of the webbing. Anansi smirked before jumping up onto the web and stalking up to Lady Noir. Anatis frowned and tried to pull his foot free as Lady Noir to tried to hit her with her baton but Anansi grabbed it and threw it aside. It landed by Anatis just as he got his foot free. He grabbed it and looked up as Ivan rushed over.

"Anatis, are you ok?" He asked, helping the hero up. 

"Yeah but I'm gonna need some help," He declared, glaring up at Anansi. He hooked Lady Noir's baton to his belt and threw up his yoyo. "Lucky charm!"

He caught the candle and rose an eyebrow as Ivan watched him.

"A candle? What are you gonna do with that?" He asked as Anatis glanced around. Nothing lit up so he glanced back at it before his eyes widen in realization. "Anatis?"

"Of course... but I don't have time to do that," He muttered, glancing up at Lady Noir.

"Well, maybe I could help," Ivan suggested, causing him to look at him. "Uh... I mean... Nevermind... I'm not exactly a hero... I tried to save Mylene and my friends but I'm not strong enough..."

"Ivan right?" Anatis asked, making him look at him and nod. "Been a hero isn't about how strong you are. It's about determination and courage,"

He took out Lady Noir's baton and held it out to him. 

"We can't let Anansi get Lady Noir's miraculous," He declared, placing it in Ivan's hands. "Use this to defend yourself and distract her from getting the ring. I won't be long,"

"Alright, Anatis!" Ivan grinned before turning to face Anansi as Anatis threw his yoyo and swung onto a rooftop. He ran across it as fast as he could then jumped off the edge and swung through the city. He landed in the ally near Master Fu's and detranformed, catching Tikki before rushing Master Fu's shop. He ran up the stairs as fast as he could and burst through the door, causing Master Fu to look up startled.

"Luka?"

"Master, Ivan won't hold off Anansi for long," He gasped, holding his knees as she sucked in a breathe. He looked up as Master Fu gasped. "She has Lady Noir caught in her web and she's able to get her miraculous,"

"We can not allow that to happen," He gasped, getting up as Luka gave Tikki a macaroon. He moved over to the phonograph and put in the combination as Tikki began to eat the macaroon before taking out the miracle box and placing it in front of Luka. "Luka Couffaine, pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you this mission,"

He opened the box, allowing the draws to pop open as Luka glanced at them.

"Choose wisely. Such powers are meant to serve the greater good," Master Fu stated, causing Luka to nod and reach out for one of them. "Once the mission is over, you must retrieve the miraculous from them and return it back to me. Do you have one in mind?"

"I need a protective miraculous..." Luka mumbled, glancing at all of them yet none of them called out to him. He glanced to the side and noticed Master Fu's bracelet before pointing to it. "That's the one I need, Master... uh... that's if it's ok with you and Wayzz?"

"I'm fine with it as long as you are," Wayzz nodded, causing Master Fu to smile and take it off.

"Do you have someone in mind, Luka?" He asked as he held to Wayzz, who disappeared back into it before handing it to Luka. Luka picked it up and walked over to the draws before taking out one of the small boxes and placed it inside.

"I think I've found just the right person," He grinned before placing the box in his pocket and bowing to Master Fu. "Thank you, Master,"

"Good luck, Luka," He replied as Luka rushed out. Once back in the allyway, he re-transformed and jumped up onto the rooftop before heading back to Arc de Triomphe. He got there just as Anansi threw Ivan across the sky again. He swung by and caught Ivan, landing on the roof with him. Ivan let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Anatis," He smiled, leaning against his legs. "I thought I was gonna be toast then,"

"No problem, Ivan," Anatis nodded as Ivan straighten up.

"Did you get what you needed?" He asked, causing Anatis to nod.

"CATACLYSM!" Lady Noir shouted, making both boys look over as she glared at Anansi, who growled and flipped back. She placed her hands behind her and closed her eyes, making Ivan frown.

"What's she waiting for?" He asked as Anatis frowned.

"For Lady Noir's transformation to drop," He replied before turning to Ivan and gesturing for him to move. They jumped down to a slightly lower roof but it was one that took them out of the sight of everyone. Once they were on it, Anatis turned to Ivan. "I'm gonna need help to defeat Anansi so are you still willing to do anything to help save your friends?"

"Of course," Ivan nodded before glancing at him as he reached into his yoyo. "Why?"

"Because I need you to be a hero," He replied, taking out the box and holding it out to Ivan, who blinked in surprise. "Ivan Bruel, this is the miraculous of the turtle that grants the power of protection. You will use it for the greater good,"

"Me?" Ivan asked, pointing to himself. Anatis smiled and nodded, causing Ivan to smile back and take it. He opened it and jumped a little at the bright green light that circled around him. "Whoa,"

Anatis smiled as Wayzz formed and looked at Ivan, who blinked in surprise.

"Hello. My name is Wayzz,"

"Uh... I'm Ivan...." Ivan muttered in a shy manner before looking at Wayzz. "Are you like a genie or something?"

"Oh, no. I'm a kwami," Wayzz explained as Ivan listened. "I can't grant wishes but I can give you super powers,"

"Once the mission is done, you must return the miraculous to me," Anatis stated, causing Ivan to look at him while he put on the bracelet. "Can I trust you?"

"Of course, Anatis," Ivan nodded, making both Anatis and Wayzz smile.

"Then all you have to say is Wayzz, Shell on," Wayzz explained, causing Ivan to nod before he took a deep breathe and held up his arm.

"Wayzz, shell on," He declared, causing Wayzz to be sucked into the bracelet, charging it up. Feeling the energy build up, he stomped on the roof and pushed his arms out, causing a green energy to creating his outfit. His main suit was a forest green with brown sides and he had armor across his chest that resembled a turtle's stomach. His gloves were brown and matched his boots but his transformation wasn't done yet. The green energy burst from the center off his chest, creating an emblem that resembled a turtle's shell attached to a harness that was green and brown in color. On his back was a shield that also resembled a turtle's shell. The energy traveled down his arms, leaving a gray strip in it's place before causing green spikes to burst from his gloves before he pulled down a pair of goggles over his eyes. At the same time, the blonde tuff of his hair turned a forest green, completing his transformation. He glanced down at his hands and turned around as he checked out his new look. "Whoa... this is so cool..."

"Don't get carried away," Anatis stated, making Ivan face him. "Normally, I'd give you a whole brief but time is of the essence today. We need to save Lady Noir and the others before her transformation drops. To that, we'll need your power and mine,"

"How do I use mine?" Ivan asked, following Anatis as he climbed back on to the higher roof. 

"You'll need to lift your shell and use the magic word, Shell-ter," Anatis explained, glancing around. "It will create a force field around you for roughly six feet and is basically indestructible but before you use your power, I need to use mine. Lucky charm!"

He threw his yoyo up in the air and caught the boxing gloves that were created, causing Ivan to frown as he looked at them.

"You're not going to try and fight her, are you?" He asked, worried as Anatis looked around in his luck vision. Ivan lit up, followed by the Arc de Triomphe then finally Lady Noir.

"Why not? It's a simple plan after all," He grinned, hooking the gloves onto his belt. "I need you distract her while I make us a boxing ring and then when the time is right, you'll need to protect all of us. Can you do that?"

"Uh... I'll try my best, Anatis," Ivan nodded, causing Anatis to smile at him as they dived off the building and ran towards the web. "So are your plans always this crazy?"

"Well, this one is pretty simple compared to some of my other ones," Anatis replied as he took out his yoyo. Ivan nodded and threw the shield at Anansi, causing her to jump down and land in front of them before holding up her arms.

"Change of pet? You replaced your kitty with a turtle?" She asked as Anatis grinned at him and Ivan caught his shield.

"What can I say? I love animals but I'm not overly keen on spiders!" He replied, throwing his yoyo. Once again, Anansi moved her head to the side and grinned at him. 

"You missed,"

"Did I?" He replied, grinning before Ivan dived at her, getting her attention. Anatis ran around them, wrapping his yoyo's string around the pillars of the Arc de Triomphe as Ivan fought against Anansi, giving her as good as he got. He used his shield to block her attack and protect himself before landing hits as well. Anatis jumped over the string and put on the gloves once he had finished making the ring. "Anansi!"

"Huh?" She called out, causing Ivan to jump back as Anatis grinned at her before he pointed one of his hands at her.

"I challenge you to a fight," He grinned, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. "One match. You win, I'll surrender my miraculous but if I win, you free your prisoners,"

She remained quiet for a second, causing Anatis to continue.

"Come on, what have you got to lose?" He asked, making her look at him. "Lady Noir's only got a few minutes until she transforms back anyway,"

A purple butterfly mask appeared around her eyes, causing her to shake her head.

"Don't worry, Butterfly man," She stated to Hawkmoth before clicking her neck. "This nasty bug is no match for Anansi... alright, bug boy, you're on,"

She walked over to the middle and held out her arm. Anatis walked over and tapped his fist against it. Anansi smirked at him as Ivan took out Lady Noir's baton.

"I'll devour you, little nasty bug," She declared as Ivan hit his shield, signaling the beginning of the fight. Anansi charged at him, pulling her arms back. "One hit will be enough,"

"You can't punch the wind," Anatis replied back, dodging her hit before jumping over the other side of the ring. She growled and ran back at him, punching him. He ducked and slid over before backflipping out the way as she tried to punch him again. He jumped over to another side and grinned as she cornered him.

"It's over!" She shouted, throwing her fist at him. Only for him to duck and roll out the way before flipping back to his feet as her fists hit the pillar, cracking it. 

"Not by the looks of it," Anatis replied, holding up his arms, causing her to growl and face him. "So much for that one punch huh? Course it would be nice for you if you could actually land one,"

"Why you?!" She growled, trying to punching him again but he moved around, dodging her hits as he continued to back chat her. "Shut up!"

"Why? Having trouble doing two things at once?" He asked, jumping back and landing by another pillar. She growled and charged at him, throwing her fist but he jumped out of the way again, causing her to growl as the pillar cracked. "Missed me,"

"Uh! Stay still!" She growled, throwing fists at him again but once again, he dodged and she hit another pillar cracking it. She turned around and dived at him again but he flipped out of the way. She growled again as he did. She threw her weight into the next punch but he ducked and stepped out the way, causing her to crack another pillar.

"Wow. All those hits and you didn't hit me once," He grinned, bouncing on his toes. She yelled out and threw more hits at him but none of them hit. "Missed me! Missed me again! Wow, Anansi, you're really bad at this!"

"Why you?!" She growled, kicking him and grabbing him. She threw him onto the other side of the ring and landed before stalking over to him as he leaned on the rope. Ivan looked extremely worried as he did. "You can't win this, Nasty Bug so just give up and give me your miraculous,"

He laughed a little as he glanced up at him.

"You wish," He grinned, pulling back on the rope and causing it to cut into the pillars. It was enough to causing it to collapse. A piece of brick fell and caused Anansi to dive out of the way as Anatis took off his gloves and fixed them back on his belt. He then grabbed his yoyo and pulled back the string, freeing the Arc de Triomphe. Ivan rushed over as Anatis placed his hands to get. He jumped onto it and Anatis pushed him up, causing him to land onto the web. He climbed over to the girls and Nino as Anatis threw his yoyo and pulled himself up onto the web, moving over to Lady Noir. "This is where we need your power. Everyone, get ready,"

"Shell-ter!" Ivan called out, throwing his arm up while holding the shield. A green light burst from it, creating a ball of force field around them and cutting them free from the web as they fell to the ground. Nino grabbed Alya and Ivan held Mylene. Anatis caught Rose and Lady Noir, making sure no one was hurt as the Arc de Triomphe fell around them.

"Everyone ok?" Anatis asked, getting nods of everyone. "Excellent,"

Ivan lowered the forcefield as Lady Noir dusted down her ears before grinning at Anatis.

"Are you creating a zoo?" She asked before a fearful expression appeared on her face. "Wait! You're not placing to replace me, are you?"

Anatis opened his mouth to answer but before he could, Anansi broke through the rumble and growled, running towards Anatis.

"You cheater!" She screamed, going to throw her fist at him but Lady Noir kicked out her feet, causing her to fall on the ground and before she slammed her hand onto her helmet, destroying it and releasing the akuma. She stood up straight and flicked her braid with pride as Anatis smiled.

"Thanks, Kitten," He grinned before taking out his yoyo and capturing the akuma. He released the now purified butterfly before throwing up the boxing gloves. "Miraculous Ladybugs!"

The gloves burst into the magic ladybugs before swarming over Paris, fixing everything their path. Anatis smiled as Anansi turned back into Nora and looked around confused. 

"The beetle and Miss Whiskers?" She asked, looking around. "What's going on here?"

"You were akumatized but everything is ok now," Anatis stated, making her look at him in surprise before he knelt down. "Look I know you were just trying to look out for your sister but she's not a little girl anymore, Nora..."

"I... I know..." She mumbled, looking to the side. "I just worry about her you know,"

"I get it," He smiled, standing up and offering her his hand. She took it and he helped her onto her feet as Lady Noir's ring beeped. She gasped and nervous waved before running off, causing him to look at her. "Lady Noir!"

She stopped and looked at him.

"You know you're irreplaceable," He smiled, making her blush before she ran off. Ivan was stood with Mylene but before he could say anything, Alya squealed and held up her phone.

"This is a first for the ladyblog! A brand new hero!!" She gasped, moving around him and causing him to blush a little from the attention. "So what's your name?!"

"Uh... I'm...." He looked towards Anatis, who was smirking with his arms crossed. He gave him a nod of approval before Mylene cleared her throat, making everyone look at her.

"Um... you call call yourself Leatherback... as in a Leatherback turtle... they're a vulnerable species you know and your suit looks like one... so maybe you call name yourself after one..." She mumbled, making him smile.

"Leatherback... I like it..." He grinned, making Anatis smirk. 

"Come on, Luth. We need to get going," Anatis grinned before saluting Alya and the video. "See ya, bugheads,"

The two heroes ran off and jumped onto the building before disappearing into the city. The two of them dropped down into an ally and Ivan called off the transformation before taking off the miraculous and handing it back to Anatis.

"Thank you for choosing me, Anatis," He smiled as Anatis put away the miraculous. "If you need help again, just let me know,"

"Thank you, Ivan. It means a lot," He smiled before throwing his yoyo and disappearing into the rooftops. Ivan smiled and ran off to find everyone else. Anatis grinned as he looked down before swinging off into the city to return the miraculous.

**~Later That Night~**

Luka gasped as he heard the sound of something been knocked down, causing him to frown as he got up. Tikki was still asleep as was everyone else in the boat so he carefully moved through the living area. He moved up the stairs and carefully sneaked onto the deck as he heard the person move by. He frowned as he saw their silhouette before grabbing one of the guitar cables and throwing it at them. They hissed and caught it as he turned one of the stage lights, causing the person to gasp and fall over covering their eyes. He quickly moved over and blinked as he saw Lady Noir.

"Lady Noir?!" He gasped, rushing to turn off the light as she got up and dusted herself down. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see if everyone was ok. I've already checked on the others but I was worried... about... you..." She mumbled, rubbing the back of her neck. He blinked in surprise. "I know Anatis said you were safe and it's not that I don't trust him cause I do. I trust him with my life and I don't think he was lying... I was just worried..."

"About me?" He asked, generally surprise. Part of him was afraid that she had worked out his identity. "Well... not that I'm not grateful cause I am but Lady Noir... it's 3 am..."

"Yeah... I couldn't sleep..." She grinned, cheekily. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You know my friend, Marinette, is exactly the same," He replied, failing to notice her panicked expression. "Do you want me to get you a dish of milk or would you prefer some tuna?"

"Ha, ha. Very funny," She stated before tapping her finger against her chin. "Though some cream sounds really nice,"

"Only cream we have in is Irish cream and that belongs to Ma," He replied, making her shake her head. "Are you ok though? I know you said you were worried about me but you've never turned up here before,"

"I guess... I guess today's akuma kind of hit close to home in a way..." She replied before letting out a sigh. "Not that I should be bothering you with this. God, Anatis would probably tell me off if he knew I came here today,"

"Hey, I don't think he would and isn't it better to talk to someone then bottle it up?" He asked, making her smile at him before sitting down on some of the boxes. He sat next to her. "So what's on your mind, kitty-cat? Did you know the akuma?"

"Yeah... I can't tell you how but yeah, I do..." She replied, nodding. "And it's not like I'm emotionally invested in her you know but if she got akumatized then anyone can and I worry that maybe one day, Hawkmoth will claim someone really close to me and I'm afraid I won't be able to keep my cool like Annie does. You know he's so strong and brave. If I had been the one choose to take down an akuma like Princess Justice, I don't know if I could do it,"

"I think you're stronger then you give yourself credit for," He smiled, making her look at him and blush a little. "And Anatis is lucky to have a partner like you,"

"You think?" She asked, looking over at him. Her ears twitched a little as she played with her braid before she looked to the side. "I think it's the other way round. I'm the lucky one to have Annie as a partner, which is kind of ironic since I'm never been that lucky..."

She let out a little sigh, causing Luka to frown a bit.

"You sure you're ok?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," She grinned, nervously. "Just having self doubt again. Honestly, I don't think I could do this whole hero gig without Annie,"

"Really? Cause I think you do a great job," He smiled, making her blush. "You're both really good heroes and I think you'll could do this 'gig' as you put it solo but the point is you don't have to. You have Anatis's back and he has yours,"

"You understand this quite well," She grinned before tapping her chin as she made a thinking face. "Say you're not one of the other heroes, are you?"

"Me? Oh no... I'm not..." He gasped, a little surprised as she cackled. "It's just... well, it's like been in a band right? Like Kitty Section... you've got me on guitar, Juleka on bass, Ivan's our drummer and Rose sings... each one of us can play on our own easily. Probably do good as well but we work better together. It's like our individual songs come together and work in sync with each other. The drums help keep the timing of the song going but the bass keeps the rhythm. The guitar brings it together and acts like a glue and the lyrics breathe life into it... on their own, these things are good but together they create something amazing. I guess that's how I see it with you heroes. Alone, you both are good and can save people but together, you become a powerful melody that gives people hope and save the whole city. However, for that melody to be heard, it requires both of you so you say you couldn't do this hero gig without Anatis but I think you're wrong. I think you would be a hero even if you didn't have the miraculous,"

"Really?"

"Yeah... the miraculous is like an amplifier and you're the melody that is played. In your every day life, you play your melody on an acoustic guitar. It's loud enough to be heard but sometimes people miss it but when you become Lady Noir, your melody is been played at full volume on an electric guitar but it's the same melody that's been played. The only different is that it's been amplified and played a full volume. It's still you but just played in a different way,"

"Wow..." Lady Noir gasped, looking at him with amazement. He gasped and rubbed his neck as his neck. "That actually makes a lot of sense. You're really wise you know,"

"I dunno," He mumbled, looking to the side shyly. "Music just makes sense to me,"

"Yeah? So I'm guessing you're a musician then?" She asked, making him smile and nod before he yawned. 

"Sorry," He mumbled, rubbing his eyes a little. 

"Oh no! Don't be! I'm the one who should be sorry. I'm gonna get going so you can get some sleep," She stated, jumping up. She went to walk away before she stopped, causing Luka to look at her. "Thanks for listening and talking to me..."

"Anytime, Lady Noir," He smiled, making her smile back before she jumped off and headed into the city. He smiled and shook his head as he went back inside. "Silly kitty, you're my best friend. I couldn't do this without you,"


	39. Ikari Gozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Anatis is captured by the recent villain, it falls down to Lady Noir to save him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's Ikari Gozen! I hope you guys like. I'm really happy with how it came out. Anyway, I thought I'd add a bit of context before I write heroes day, which I hope you guys are looking forward to. I know I am but I should warn you. It will be long. Unlike the previous 'season' finales, it wouldn't be split into two parts and it will also just be called Heroes day instead of Mayura or Catalyst. Also while it's on my mind, I should let you know until season 4 comes out, I will be doing OC Akumas after I've finished with the season 3 stuff. Once season 4 comes out, I will adapt the episodes in this so feel free to suggest OC akumas if you want. If I end up using them, you will get full credit for their existence :D

"Hey buddies. As you know, friendship day is officially here," Mireille stated, on the tv as Marinette and the girls glanced at the TV in her room. Aurora was stood next to her and the two girls were smiling. Their friendship had come along way since Stormy Weather's first appearance. Marinette had seen them hanging out around school and had heard from Luka how they were in class. Aurora didn't actually blame Mireille for losing the contest and becoming Stormy Weather. As it turned out, the reason why was because the hose, Alec, had rubbed salt into the wound so to speak and had embarrassed her which in turn had upset her and caused her to become stormy weather but that was then and this is now. Now meant friendship day, an event Marinette was really excited for.

"Today, hundreds of amazing, new friendships will be created all over Paris," Aurora grinned, before turning to Mireille. "Right, Mireille?"

"You got it, Aurora," She smiled back at her before facing the camera. "Once again, buddies, you and your secret new friend... picked at random... will go on an exciting new journey across Paris, searching for a hidden celebrity,"

"And this time, our secret celebrity is none other then the muse of Gabriel Brand. The one and only Adrien Agreste!" Aurora declared, gesturing to him as the camera panned out to reveal him. He smiled and waved at the camera.

"Hello," He smiled, causing the girls to grin excitedly.

"This is gonna be great," Marinette grinned before her eyes went wide. "Oh no! What if I forgot to sign up like last year?!"

"Relax, girl," Alya grinned, taking out a pin and placing it on her jacket. "I know what you're like so as your amazing BFF I made sure to sign you up so everything is gonna be just fine,"

"Thank you, Alya," Marinette gasped, hugging her. Rose suddenly let out a squeal, causing everyone to look at the screen as she pointed at it excitedly.

"Here we go!!" She gasped as she clapped her hangs. "It's starting!!" 

"Let me recap for our buddies here," Mireille stated, lifting a tablet that Adrien was holding. It had a red button on it. "When Adrien pushes this button, thousands of texts will be simultaneously sent all across Paris. In the message, you will find a first riddle to solve, which will eventually lead you to your new friend. Then together, you will attempt to solve more riddles which if done correctly will lead you straight to Adrien,"

"Right here in this super secret location where I'll be waiting for the lucky winners," Adrien declared, pointing at the camera before he held up the tablet as Mireille and Aurora joined him. "Ready?"

"Three! Two! One!" They counted down together before Adrien pressed the button, turning it green. "Go!!"

The girls all gasped as their phones vibrated, causing them to open the text. Alya was the first to rush off as reading hers and declaring where it would be. She wished everyone else luck and headed down the stairs. Rose was next, heading towards the zoo and was followed by Alix, who was going to the Louvre. Juleka mumbled before gasping and leaving shortly after Alix. Marinette looked down at hers and decided to read it out loud.

"With one turn of a handle, I can raise the level..." She muttered, frowning before sighing and slagging her shoulders. "What evil mind came up with this one?!"

She began to pace around her room as Plagg flew out of his hiding place. 

"If you ask me, this game is a waste of time," He grinned, making her shake her head. "Unless your new friend will have cheese,"

"Plagg, I'm trying to work out the riddle," She muttered, shaking her head. "With one turn of a handle, I can raise the level... game shop maybe... or maybe it's something else... hmm... game shop does seem too obvious for the answer... oh..."

She took out her phone as it vibrated and saw Luka had sent her a video. She pressed play to watch it.

"Hey, Melody. Just wanted to wish you good luck in the friendship day game," He smiled as he was stood by the Seine. She smiled a little as she noticed the button on his jacket. He was playing the game too. "Just about to solve the riddle I got. Not sure if I'll win but this should be fun anyway. I hope you have fun too,"

The video stopped playing, making her smile before she went to make her own.

"Hey, Lu," She grinned, waving at the phone. "Just got my first riddle too. Honestly, can't wait to see who I met. Once I actually solve it that is. Mine's pretty difficu- ohhh! The Seine! Of course, water! That makes sense. I think I just solved it, thanks to you!! Thanks, Lu!! Good luck as well!!"

She stopped filming and sent the message before grabbing her purse and opening it for Plagg, who flew in.

"You solved it then?"

"Yup!" She grinned before running out the house and made her way to the Canal Saint-Martin. She grinned to herself when she got there, causing Plagg to poke his head out and look around. "Here we are! 'With one turn of a handle, I can raise the Level'... Ta da!! It's Canal Saint-Martin!! The water rises when the locks are open with the handle,"

"Meh..." Plagg shrugged, making her giggle.

"You're a little terror," She muttered, shaking her head before looking around. "Now, I just need to keep my eyes peeled. Hopefully, my new friend is here somewhere,"

"New friends are overrated," Plagg stated, causing her to shake her head. "Now if this was a game to find sweet, gooey cheese... then I'd play..."

"That's because you're basically a talking stomach," She smiled, gently patting his head. Plagg grinned and purred a little. "I'll get you some nice cheesy snacks when we've finished today,"

"I can't wait!" He grinned, making her smile a little as they looked around. He tapped her leg, making her look at him. "Isn't that Adrien's girlfriend, Kagami?"

She looked over and saw Kagami stood by a red car before it drove off. She was looking around like she was looking for someone. Marinette grinned and ran over as Plagg ducked into her purse.

"Kagami!!" She called out, making the girl look at her as she raced over. "Hey, I think you're my new friend,"

"So it would seem, Marinette," She replied before moving her mouth in a strange way that showed off her teeth. It unnerved Marinette slightly but she shook it off for now. "It is nice to see you again,"

"Likewise," She smiled as their phones vibrated. "Ooh, the next riddle!!"

She pressed the message, causing a new riddle to come up.

"Congratulations, you have located your game partner and who knows... maybe even a friend for life," The automated voice stated as the two girls looked at their phone. "You've just received the second riddle,"

"To get closer to your goal, you must explore farther and deeper," Marinette read out as Kagami made a thoughtful face. Marinette frowned a little. "Do you think it means to go onto the metro? That's underground so that counts as deeper right?"

"Hmm... no, explore farther and deeper means we have to go farther along the banks of the Seine, which is deeper then this canal," Kagami explained, causing Marinette to look at her with a little awe. That did make sense. "We'll probably have to fish for our next clue. Come on, Marinette, let's hurry up and win,"

"Ok," Marinette nodded, following her as she headed towards the Seine. Her phone vibrated twice, causing her to look at it and smile as she saw she got video messages from Alya and Luka. She opened Alya's first and smiled as she introduced Wayhem before pausing to do a reply.

"Hey, I've got Kagami for my friend. I'm really excited to get to know her," She smiled before sending it then opening Luka's. 

"Look who I found," He smiled before moving the camera to Chloe who was looking at her nails. "Chloe decided to join in as well,"

"Is that to Marinette?" She asked, causing him to nod before she moved over and wave. "Hey, Marinette! Just so you know I may be nice now but I'm totally gonna win this! I mean we're gonna win this. Right, Luka?"

"We'll try but even if we don't win, we can still have fun," He grinned, causing her to roll her eyes but she was also smiling. "I hope you're having fun with your new friend, Melody,"

"Oh come on, you dork. We have to find the next clue," Chloe grinned as he waved at the camera before the video stopped. Marinette smiled and set up the camera again.

"Hey, Lu. I found my partner and it's Kagami. She's really smart and has solved the first clue already," She grinned before pointing at the camera. "And Chloe, it is totally on! Maybe the best girl win!"

She grinned and winked before sending the video before running to catch up with Kagami, who had found a magnet and fishing rod on one of the bridges.

"Look, we were right," Kagami stated as she step up the fishing rod, causing Marinette to blink in surprise. "We have to fish out the next clue using this fishing rod and magnet. Here,"

She grabbed Marinette and pulled her over, placing the fishing rod in her hands and securing her hands around. Marinette blinked and when with it as Kagami moved her so she was stood with the rod over the edge before she pushed it down.

"Now fish," She ordered, causing Marinette to blink and reel up the first item she got, which was a rusted whistle. She showed Kagami who pulled it off and threw it in the box. "Probably not the clue,"

Marinette nodded and lowered the magnet again, glancing to the side when she heard a phone notification. Kagami briefly looked at it before facing her again.

"Do you prefer to be known by your whole name or a nickname?" She asked before doing that weird thing with her mouth again, unsettling Marinette.

"Uh... by... my whole name..." She mumbled back, reeling the magnet back up. A rusted saucepan was connected to it. "Though Luka calls me melody and I don't mind that..."

"Thank you, Marinette," Kagami nodded, ignoring the comment about Luka's nickname for her. She looked at her phone again before facing Marinette again. "Uh... your hair is very shiny,"

She didn't the funny thing with her face again before taking the saucepan as Marinette looked at her with confusion and a little fear. Her comment made her wonder if her hair was greasy and gross, even though she took a shower earlier that morning.

"Uh... thank you?" She asked, unsure how to react to her comment. "Uh... your hair is not too bad either..."

Kagami threw the pan into the back and then looked at her phone again as Marinette threw the fishing line again. Marinette frowned a little and tried to glance over.

"What is your blood type?" Kagami asked before once again doing the strange action with her face. Marinette blinked, feeling really uncomfortable as she felt like that maybe Kagami was messing with her and teasing her.

"My blood type? I don't know..." She replied defensively as she glanced to the floor a little before frowning. "Are you messing with me?"

"No, not at all," Kagami replied in an emotionless way. "Everyone in Japan knows their blood type. It tells you who you are,"

She turned and faced the water as Marinette reeled in the line again.

"Mine's O," She continued, making Marinette look at her as she pulled up an old skate. "Which means I'm independent, optimistic, strong-willed and intuitive,"

Marinette frowned a little as she lowered the line again before noticing Kagami glance at her phone again. She tried to look over but Kagami faced her again with a serious expression.

"What's your favorite season?" She suddenly asked, making Marinette jump a little as she did the face action again.

"Summer, cause it's nice and hot... or spring! Because that's when Nature awakens," Marinette gasped a little excited. Kagami finally asked a question that was weird or invasive and was actually kind of normal. "Or maybe the Fall... the colors are so gorgeous at that time of year... but then again, winter inspires me so much,"

"You're indecisive, scattered brain and irresponsible. You have a split personality. Typical AB," Kagami stated, making Marinette frown before she did the strange movement with her face. Marinette went to say something but saw she was looking at her phone again before she looked back at her. "Let's say you found out about some special chocolate ice cream. You really want to try it but someone else gets there first. Do you... A) Steal it from them?"

Marinette gave her a confused and offended look.

"B) Get another type of chocolate ice cream even if it's not as good," She continued, confusing Marinette. "Or C) Never eat chocolate ice cream again?"

She moved her mouth again as Marinette blinked.

"Um I guess I would try another flavor?" She asked, making Kagami narrow her eyes again before she looked at her phone again. Marinette frowned deeply but felt something heavy on the wire. She reeled it up and grabbed the plot as Kagami looked back at her. "Would you like to grab an orange juice with me?"

"N-Now? I mean sure but we're in the middle of the game?" She gasped, making Kagami look at the pot in her hand. She took it out her hand and took out the bottle before placing the pan down before looking up at Marinette.

"The clue... you've done a great job fishing," She replied, giving her a creepy grin as she slowly patted her shoulder. Marinette wasn't sure how to react. "Congratulations, Marinette. First, we win then we get orange juice to celebrate,"

"Oh... right... that makes sense," Marinette nodded, following her as she walked off. The rest of the clue went on the lines of that. They would work together to find the clues but Kagami would ask strange questions and act weird. She would make strange faces and state Marinette's flaws, causing Marinette to frown and feel like Kagami didn't like her. She would also constantly look to her phone, like she was messaging someone and checking the time. It gave Marinette the impression that she didn't want to even be here, which made her wonder. If she didn't want to be in this game, why join? It made no sense. Marinette frowned to herself as they came to the next clue. She was sure that Kagami was messaging Adrien to laugh at her. Sure, they were solving the clues but Kagami clearly didn't like her or want to be friends so she had to be laughing at her. Her phone vibrated, causing her to look at it as Luka and Alya send her messages. She opened Luka's first.

"Well, maybe she is trying to get to know you," He replied, making her frown a little. "But if it's making you really that uncomfortable, you should tell her. I'm sure she would understand,"

She pressed record and held it up to her.

"I don't know, Lu," She sighed, looking down. "She keeps looking at her phone. I think she's texting Adrien and they're both probably laughing at me. Honestly, Lu, I don't think she likes me at all,"

She pressed end and send it before opening Alya's.

"Girl, don't let it get to you," She grinned as Wayhem grabbed the next clue. "Just focus on winning. After all, Adrien is the prize,"

Marinette let out a sigh before pressing the reply button and holding up the phone.

"Which is great but he won't notice me," She sighed. It's not like she could tell Alya that Kagami and Adrien were dating. She only knew that info as Lady Noir after all. "As soon as he sees her, he'll ignore me... they're really close and I think he likes her a lot... not that I blame him... she's pretty and smart,"

She sent the video before walking over a bench and sat down as Kagami read over the next challenge. She walked over to her, causing Marinette to look up at her.

"Trust challenge," She read out. "Exchange unlocked phones. Separate and take a selfie at different monuments, using each others' phones then regroup and take a selfie together like the true friends you've become. Once we've received the selfies, we'll send you a final text revealing where Adrien Agreste is hiding,"

She held out her phone, causing Marinette to glance at it.

"I don't know, Kagami..." She mumbled, causing Kagami to shake her head and take her phone before she pushed her own phone into Marinette's hand.

"You really are an indecisive girl," She declared before beginning to run off. She stopped and face Marinette again. "We'll meet back here once we're done. We're gonna win!"

With that, she ran off, leaving Marinette in the dust. She got up and made her way over some trees before sighing. Plagg poked his head out of her bag and looked up at her.

"If you're that bothered, why don't you just look through her phone?" He asked, making her look at him. "What? At least, that way you'll know for sure if she was laughing at you,"

"Plagg, the point of this excise is trust," She pointed out, making him grin.

"That trust is only broken if she knows you when through it," He pointed out, making her frown. "So have a sneak then take the selfie and meet back up with her. It's not like she's going to check for fingerprints,"

"I don't know," She mumbled, frowning. "It feels wrong..."

"So does her laughing at you," Plagg pointed out, making her frown even more. On one hand, it is wrong to going through her phone but on the other, this would allow her to know how much Kagami does dislike her. "What you got to lost, Dollface?"

She bit her lip and pressed the messages button, frown as she saw that Kagami only had messages from the contest. Thinking that maybe she managed to delete them before the phone swap, she checked her contacts. To her surprise, she only had her mother's contact in there, making her frown. She exited the contact list and swiped across the screen, finding another app. She didn't recognize it so she pressed on it and gasped, making Plagg look up at her.

"Oh, shoot," She gasped, placing her hand over her mouth. "This is what she was looking at all this time,"

"What is it?" He asked, making her show him. "30 tips for making friends..."

"That explains everything. Her strange behavior. Her weird questions. She was trying to be my friend," She gasped, looking down. "She wasn't messing with me at all. She was trying to get to know me and that weird thing she was doing with her mouth was her attempting to smile,"

"Well, at least, she wasn't laughing at you,"

"But now I feel so bad," She gasped, frowning before straightening up. "Maybe there is still time to fix this! We can win this and get orange juice together,"

"Eh... cheese is better..." Plagg replied, diving into her bag again as she ran towards the nearest monument which happened to be the Statue of King Louis XIV. She quickly took a selfie with the phone before running back to the bench that she would meet Kagami at. She frowned as she saw Kagami walking back over to her. She was frowning and handed her phone back to her, confusing Marinette.

"I guess I'm not worthy of our friendship," She stated, looking down before she began to walk away. "Our blood types must not be compatible,"

"Kagami, wait!" Marinette gasped, running after her. Kagami stopped and looked at her, frowning.

"I saw your friend's message. I didn't mean to but it played," She frowned, making Marinette frown. "She suggested that you should quit the game since you don't like me,"

"What?" She asked, confused before shaking her head. "Kagami, it's not that I don't like you. I thought you didn't like me,"

"It doesn't matter anyway," She mumbled, walking away again but before Marinette could chase after her, one of the phone's vibrated. She looked at it and noticed it was Kagami's mother. She pressed answer and held it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Kagami! Where are you?!" Her mother shouted, making Marinette jump. "You were suppose to wait for me at home!"

"Um... Hello ma'am, I'm not Kagami actually," Marinette gasped, causing her to demand who she was and where Kagami was. Marinette jogged over to her as she called out to her, causing Kagami to look at her. "Um I'm a friend of Kagami's. I'm with her and can put her on the phone,"

"Kagami doesn't have any friends!" She growled, making Marinette frown as Kagami signaled to give her the phone. " "Why do you have her phone?"

"Oh, I can assume you, Ma'am, I am Kagami's friend," Marinette corrected, causing Kagami to look at her in surprise. "In fact, we teamed up for a game,"

"A game?!" She growled, making Marinette gasp. "But I fobade her!"

"G-Game? Did I say game? I meant a grab... uh... to grab..." She gasped. "I invited Kagami to grab an orange juice with me,"

Kagami's features softened as she watched Marinette try to calm down her mother. Even though she knew it wouldn't work, she appreciate the attempt.

"She'll be home soon I promise," She gasped as Kagami smiled. "I'll even walk her home myself,"

"Stop fooling around, young lady and put my daughter through!" Tomoe demanded, making Marinette frown even more. "I can assure you that Kagami will not be enjoying any glasses of-"

"Ma'am, please don't punish your daughter," She gasped as Tomoe went quiet. "Ma'am? Hello?"

Kagami frowned as Marinette glanced at her before Tomoe said something that send a shiver down her spine.

"With pleasure, Hawkmoth," She declared, causing Marinette to gasp. She quickly turned to Kagami and placed the phone in her hand before grabbing her hand and running.

"I'm so sorry, Kagami. I tried to smooth things over with your mum but now she's super angry and will be looking for you," She gasped as they ran. "We should hid somewhere far from here I think,"

She took her phone and activated the akuma alert app as they ran. Literally, minutes after, they heard distance screaming before a huge red centaur jumped towards them, causing them to go fly. Marinette wasted no time and pull Kagami to her feet before running as fast as they could.

"Kagami!" It screamed as it began to chase them, causing Kagami to gasp in shock and trip, letting go of Marinette's hand. "You disobeyed me! You'll never go out again!"

She went to reach for her but before she could, Marinette pushed her down before helping her back up and running behind the centaur. Kagami looked surprise but didn't complain as they ran. The centaur turned around and jumped, landing in front of them, causing both girls to scream and jump back as she reached for them again. She growled and stomped her feet, causing them to fall down and reached for them. However, a yoyo string wrapped around her hand as Anatis arrived, yanking it back so Kagami was far from her mother's grip. Marinette rushed over to her and helped her up as Anatis turned to them.

"Get away from here!" He shouted, jumping away from the centaur. Marinette nodded and ran with Kagami as Anatis kept her busy, throwing his yoyo at her. "You know today is suppose to be friendship day but if you ask me, you're going all the wrong way about it!"

"I don't need friends! I am Ikari Gozen! As elusive as the wind, as powerful as the flood and as swift as lightning!" Ikari Gozen screamed as he jumped up. However, she backhanded him, sending him flying and crashing into a statue but before he could get up, she grabbed him, causing him to struggle. Marinette gasped as the centaur opened her mouth and swallowed him. Her eyes widen as she called out for him but Kagami suddenly grabbed her arm and ran underneath her mother's legs and into the metro station, running down the stairs with her. She didn't stop until they were deep in the station, causing Marinette to gasp. 

"Marinette, are you ok?" She asked, causing her to look at her.

"Anatis... he's..." She muttered, shaking her head. "Kagami, stay here,"

She turned on her heel to run but Kagami grabbed her arm.

"If you go out, you might get captured,"

"Someone needs to flag down Lady Noir," Marinette gasped, making Kagami frown but nod. "I promise I'll be careful but please stay here,"

She nodded and ran off. As soon as she was out of view from people, she opened her purse and Plagg flew out.

"Anatis has been captured!" She gasped, making him frown.

"We need to go to Master Fu right now," He declared, making her blink in surprise before she nodded. Anatis told her about him for this very reason. She slipped up from the stairs and saw Ikari Gozen looking around for Kagami. Seeing her chance, she made her way to a building and looked to Plagg. 

"How do we get there?" She asked, making him frown. "Hey, I've only been there a couple of times and that was by rooftop,"

"Good point," Plagg stated before flying off. "Follow me!"

She nodded and ran after him, trying to go as fast as she could. Plagg did his best to get her there quickly as well, meaning they took what could be called an ally cat's route but it got them there. She rang the door bell and got buzzed in before she rushed up into Master Fu's shop. She knocked on the door and entered.

"Come in," He stated as she entered. "I expected you would- Marinette?"

"I'm sorry, Master Fu but the akuma Ikari Gozen has captured Anatis and Plagg said we should come here and I don't know what to do!" She gasped, tears in her eyes. She was afraid and worried for her partner. "What if she gets his miraculous and hurts him? Oh, god this is all my fault! I should have just tried to trust Kagami and-"

"Take deep breathes, Marinette," Master Fu stated, causing her to nod and breathe in as he got her to knee down. "All is not lost. You can save Anatis but you will need help,"

He walked over to the phonograph and took out the miracle box, placing it in front of her.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng, choose an ally to fight along side you this mission," He declared, opening the miracle box, causing the draws to pop open. She gasped in amazement as she saw the miraculous, glancing at them. She knew what some of them did thanks to Anatis and their allies. He had also informed her about some of the abilities but she didn't know as much as he did. "Choose wisely. Such powers are meant to serve the greater good,"

"I need an experienced user... someone who can match Ikari Gozen's ability..." She muttered, frowning. "Someone as elusive as the wind, as powerful as the flood and as swift as lightning... oh... I know... but..."

"Trust your instincts, Marinette," Master Fu advised, making her look at him. "If they tell you that the miraculous you have in mind is the right one then choose it,"

"In that case," She smiled, picking up the dragon miraculous. "It's time for Ryuko to come out of retirement,"

"Ryuko is a good choice," Master Fu nodded. "I'm sure she will be a great help,"

"Thank you, Master Fu," She nodded, turning to leave but he got up and opened a draw before taking out a little hexagon shaped box and handing it to her. "Oh so that's where those are kept,"

She placed inside and put it in her purse before rushing out. As soon as she was in the allyway, she turned to Plagg. 

"Time to find Kagami and rescue Annie," She grinned before holding out her hand and calling on the magic words. Once transformed into Lady Noir, she jumped up onto the rooftops and ran across to the metro where Kagami should be. She jumped down inside and rushed over, causing people to gasp and point. She saw Kagami sat on a bench, looking down. She ran over to her, causing her to jump up.

"Lady Noir," She gasped. "Anatis-"

"I know but we need to get you to a safety hiding place," She replied, grabbing her hand and running off with her. They moved up onto the street and looked around before rushing over to an allyway, causing Kagami to look around as Lady Noir faced her. "Sorry but as you know secret identities must be protected,"

"Secret identity? But I'm not Ryuko anyway," She stated before blinking as Lady Noir reached out into her pocket and took out the box. Kagami blinked in surprise as she stated at it. "Is that?"

"Yes. I need your help to save Anatis and what better way to hide Kagami then in plain sight," She replied, causing Kagami to nod. She opened the box, causing Longg to appear. He frowned and huffed, refusing to meet Kagami's eyes. "Uh... Longg, is it?"

"Yes, Miss Noir," He replied, looking around. "Where's the young master?"

"He's been captured by the akuma, " Lady Noir admitted, causing him to gasp. "Which is why I need you to put aside any hard feelings with Kagami,"

"Of course, Miss Noir," He nodded before turning to her. "Well, what are you waiting for, Tsurugi-san? You know the magic words,"

Kagami frowned but put the choke on as Lady Noir frowned.

"Longg, bring the storm!" Kagami declared, transforming into Ryuko before turning to Lady Noir and taking out her sword. "Thank you for the miraculous, Lady Noir but I'll take it from here. Stay behind as this is a personal matter between a mother and a daughter,"

"What?!" Lady Noir gasped as Ryuko jumped off. "Hey! That's not how this works!"

She jumped after her as Ryuko blindly attacked Ikari Gozen, making Lady Noir frown. 

"God, she is so stubborn!" She growled as Ryuko clashed against her mother. She took a deep breathe and looked around as Ikari Gozen grabbed Ryuko. "What would Anatis do?"

"Wind dragon!" Ryuko called, transforming into her to escape her room before diving at her. "Lightning dragon!"

"What?! No!" Lady Noir called, jumping up and diving at her. She grabbed her before she could hit Ikari Gozen, causing both her and Ryuko to fall and roll behind a bus before dragging Ryuko to behind a wall as Ikari Gozen turned to look for Kagami. Ryuko pushed her away and growled.

"What the hell, Lady Noir?!" She gasped. "I was just able to defeat her!"

"No, you were about to put Annie in more danger then he's already in!" Lady Noir gasped, making Ryuko roll her eyes. She went to run off but Lady Noir snatched the choker off her, causing her to look at her with surprise as she transformed back. She narrowed her eyes and held out her hand.

"Give it back," She declared.

"No! You are going to listen to me for once!" Lady Noir growled as Longg nodded and glared at Kagami, who looked surprise at the harsh look she was getting. "I trusted you and you just run off without even listening to me! You just wasted two of your abilities and almost put Anatis' life in danger!"

"Oh, the suit would have-"

"That thing is made from metal and you were able to hit it with lightening! We don't know if the suit would protect him but that is not the point. The point is you are willing to put him in danger, despite the fact that he is the only person who can fix this!" She screamed, causing Kagami to blink in surprise. "You are reckless and impulsive! I didn't give you this to settle a score but to help me save my best friend and you just rush off!"

"Well, it's not like you have a plan,"

"Because I haven't had a chance to work one out!" She growled, making Kagami frown before she took a deep breathe. "I get that you want to save your mum but endangering everyone else is not the way to do it,"

Kagami sighed and looked down, clearly looking guilty. For a few minute, she was quiet as Lady Noir gave Longg some cheese to recharge. 

"I behaved hastily and I have failed you and Anatis, Lady Noir," She muttered, causing Lady Noir to look towards her as she bowed towards her. "I am not worthy of the dragon or to fight by your side. I recommend that you find a new holder,"

"Kagami, listen to me. Been impulsive can be a good thing but you've gotten be clever and listen to other people. One of the things that makes me and Anatis such a good team is because we listen to each other and work as a team," She replied, causing Kagami to nod. "Yes, you've made mistakes but that's not a reason to give up fighting. You're a good match for the dragon, Kagami but we must work as a team. Only you can help me save your mother and Annie so please, work with me as my friend and ally,"

"Lady Noir..." She whispered before bowing again. "I have clearly misjudged you as I misjudged Anatis. I will follow your lead and help you in any way I can,"

"I'm glad," Lady Noir smiled. "Longg, you all charged?"

"Yes, I am," He replied, turning to Kagami, who looked guilty and like she wanted to say something. Lady Noir had a feeling she knew what.

"Longg..."

"We can talk after we've defeated the villain," He stated, making her nod and re-transformed. Lady Noir blinked in surprise as she looked at her. Like Aspik, Ryuko's outfit had changed but unlike Aspik's, the changes in hers were small and subtle. Her gloves were still the same length but one side had an upright triangle in gold whereas the other one was inverted. Her main outfit was the same but her right leg had a thigh high boot on with a gold trim and her leg had an ankle boot that turned into the dragon tail that wrapped up her leg and stomach. Her emblem was on her belt instead of the middle of her chest. She still had four horns but they were slightly different to the original ones. They had a black strip in the middle with two gold bands around them while the rest were red. Even her mask had changed. Originally it was most red with a bit of gold and black detail but now it was half black and half red with a gold trim. She looked over herself and smiled.

"Ready when you are, Lady Noir," She replied, getting a nod of Lady Noir before the two of them looked over at Ikari Gozen, who was tearing up buildings and crushing cars. The two heroines frowned as they moved back. "She's really on a war path. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well... I have an idea..." She mumbled, making Ryuko raise an eyebrow as she took out her baton and used it to call Anatis' yoyo. He answered, causing both girls to let out a sigh of relief. He was still transformed and ok.

"Is that Ryuko?" He asked with a slightly confused expression, causing Ryuko to wave a little.

"Sorry but you got captured and I had to do something..." She mumbled, looking down. Of course, he would be mad. "Don't be mad..."

"Mad? Why would I be mad?" He asked, generally confused before shaking his head. "Anyway, I'm glad to see you're ok. I was worried she had crushed you... though how did you know I was captured?"

"Uh... live streaming..." 

"Yes, almost everyone is filming and there is a live feed on the ladyblog," Ryuko nodded, making him pull a thinking face before nodding. "Any idea where the akuma is?"

"I don't think it's anywhere inside her but she was holding a huge stick..."

"It's called a Bokken, Annie," Lady Noir giggled, making him roll his eyes in a playful manner.

"Anyway, I think that's where the akuma is... it seems to be the most logical place for it to land," He mumbled, making the two girls nod. 

"I can destroy it but first we need to get you out of there," Lady Noir mumbled before looking back at him. "Have you summoned a lucky charm yet?"

"No, I didn't want to risk turning back into my civilian mode and risking Hawkmoth finding out who I am," He mumbled, looking worried. The two girls nodded. "But I'll get one now... hang on..."

The screen went dark as before he came back on. 

"Bath bombs... I got bath bombs..." He mumbled, shaking his head as he showed them. Lady Noir covered her mouth as she tried not to giggle. Tikki had a weird sense of humor. He glared a little at Lady Noir before glancing around. "Nothing here is lighting up..."

"Bath bombs?" Ryuko asked as Lady Noir straightened up.

"Maybe Tikki is telling you to get a bath?" She asked, smirking a little. He rose an eyebrow at her, causing her to shrug a little. "Just saying..."

"Well... knowing Tikki it's a possibility but they're useless without water," He sighed, looking around. He was still trying to work out how to use them. "And this is a frigging car.... I'm sure of it so it's not going to have a water source in here,"

"Water..." Lady Noir muttered as she looked up at Ikari Gozen before glancing over at Ryuko. Her eyes went wide as an idea popped into her head. "Oooh... I know what we can do with those bath bombs! Annie, hold on tight! We're gonna get you out,"

"Alright," He grinned before she hung up and turned to Ryuko.

"What's the plan?"

"You're gonna get eaten!" Lady Noir grinned, making Ryuko frown. "Then once you're inside with Annie and the lucky charm, activate water dragon. It will flood her from the inside and-"

"Activate the bath bombs which should cause her to weaken!" Ryuko gasped, causing Lady Noir to grin. "Anatis can then escape, you can destroy her bokken and we save the day,"

"Exactly," She grinned as they looked at Ikari Gozen again. "Go full on attack but let her capture you,"

"Alright," Ryuko nodded before she rushed out and attacked Ikari Gozen, striking at her as Lady Noir pretended to sneak up on her. Ikari Gozen caught her and went to grab her, causing Ryuko to push her out of the way and get grabbed instead. She went a wink to Lady Noir before Ikari Gozen swallowed her and turned to Lady Noir.

"I guess I'm the Last hero standing," She grinned, taking out her baton and holding it like a sword.

"And you shall fall like the others," Ikari Gozen replied, charging at her while inside her, Ryuko landed on the seat next to Anatis, who rose an eyebrow at her as she grinned before she turned to him.

"Hold your breathe, bug boy," She grinned, making Anatis grin as he realized the plan. "Water Dragon!!"

She burst into water that began to fill up the area they were in and break down the bathbombs as Anatis grabbed the box that they came in and took a deep breathe before the water covered his head. He felt the akuma shake and jolt before, feeling the water move upwards as she gagged and puked up some of the water with him. He landed on the ground as Ikari Gozen fell onto her side before Lady Noir jumped over as he took the yo

"Cataclysm!" She shouted, slamming her hand onto the bokken, causing it to rush. He kicked it, releasing the butterfly and capturing it as Ryuko reformed from the water. He released the purified butterfly before he threw up the now wet box.

"Miraculous Ladybugs!" He shouted, causing it to burst into the magical swarm that flew around and fixed all of the damage that Ikari Gozen had done, causing both girls to let out a sigh of relief as Ikari Gozen turned back into Tomoe and her car. Anatis pointed at it as the door opened and Tomoe stepped out, leaning on her stick. "I knew it was a car!"

"What's happened to me? Where is Kagami?!" She gasped, causing Ryuko to walk over and take her hand, causing the blind woman to gasp.

"Your daughter is near by, Ma'am," She stated. "She'll be here soon,"

"Ryuko... time to go," Anatis declared before the three of them jumped up to the roofs and ran off. They jumped down into an allyway.

"Before I transform back... I need to talk to Longg..." Ryuko stated, causing Anatis and Lady Noir to nod and move away to her some privacy. She called off the transformation as Anatis leaned against the wall. Lady Noir played with her braid and bit her lip, causing him to look at her.

"Kitten?" He asked, causing her to look at him. "You ok?"

"I... I know you're probably mad at me for get-" She started but he chuckled a little and pushed himself off the wall before moving over to her as she looked up at him before he leaned down and gently pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. "Um..."

"That's for saving me, Kitten," He smiled, making her face exploding into red. "I'm not mad at all. What happened today is the exact reason why I revealed Master Fu's existence and location to you. I trusted you to save me and you did,"

"But I choose Ryuko..." She mumbled, looking down. "And we almost failed,"

"But you didn't," He mumbled, gently lifting her chin up. "I don't know how you nearly failed but what I do know is you overcame it and found a solution.... and it seemed that Ryuko has grown as a person too if her new costume is anything to go by. You made the right call, Kitten and I'm proud of you,"

"Annie," She gasped, hugging him. He chuckled a little before hugging her back as Kagami came back over with Longg. Lady Noir pulled away, looking at them. Kagami looked to Longg, who gave her a smile and a nod before she faced the two heroes and bowed to them, making them both blink.

"I apologize for my earlier behavior towards both of you. I was reckless and petty so I apologize..." She stated, making them blink before she straightened up. "And I thank you for giving me a chance to prove myself. As you know I am not one for many words but I tell you this. You have my allegiance, my respect and my trust. I understand that you might not be able to give me the same in return but I hope that I can continue to build a friendship with both of you. Should you ever need my help again, I will drop what ever I need to and help you as best I can,"

"Thank you, Ryuko... That means a lot," Anatis smiled before looking to Longg. "Have you two made your peace?"

"Yes but we have a long way to go, young master," Longg replied, causing Anatis to nod before Kagami took off the choker and handed it to him. However, he glanced at Lady Noir and smiled at her. Encouraged, she took the necklace and placed it back in the box. 

"I should return to Mother and Marinette but thank you both," Kagami smiled before walking off. Anatis turned to Lady Noir as she held out the miraculous to him and gently pushed it towards her, making her blink at him.

"I think it will be ok to for you to return it,"

"But won't Master Fu be worried about you?"

"I'll drop by his later tonight. Besides..." He mumbled, pointing to his earrings that beeped. Her ring beeped as well, causing her to look down at it. They still had a couple of minutes left til they de-transform but not to get across to the other side of Paris. "Can't let the cat out of the bag just yet, Kitten,"

She nodded in agreement as he took out his yoyo and swung up to the roof. He smiled at her and saluted her before disappearing. She looked down at the miraculous before nodding and jumping up to the roof before running across it to get to Master Fu's. She jumped down and landed in an allyway, just as her transformation dropped. She caught Plagg and took out a chuck of cheese for him, causing him to happily dig into it as they headed into Master Fu's apartment. She knocked on the door and waited for permission to come in. Once he called out, she opened the door and entered, smiling at him as she saw he was making tea. 

"Ah, Marinette, you have returned," He smiled, walking over to her and giving her a cup of tea. The smell of jasmine drifted up from it, making her smile before she gently blew on it and took a sip. It was the right amount of sweet for her, making her grin. "I take it the mission went well,"

"Yes, Master Fu," She nodded before taking another sip. She put it down for a second and took out the miraculous as Master Fu took out the miracle box and opened it. She put the dragon back and watched as he returned it. "Anatis said he would drop by later tonight but he thought I should be the one to bring it back to you. I hope you don't mind,"

"Not at all," He smiled, sipping the tea. "Did Kagami do well?"

"Well, there was a little hiccup at first but we took down Ikari Gozen with panache," She smiled, making him nod before her eyes went wide. "Kagami! Oh no! It's still friendship day! Sorry, Master, I have to go!"

She jumped up, making him smile. He had never meant anyone like Marinette or Luka. Both were perfect matches for their miraculous. He created his throat before she could leave, causing her to look back at him.

"You did very well today, Marinette," He smiled, making her smile before he walked over to her. "And should you need anything be it miraculous related or not, my door is always open to you as it is to Anatis,"

"Thank you, Master!" She gasped, bowing before rushing out. He chuckled as Wayzz came out.

"She is very energetic," He muttered, making the old man chuckle. "Do you think they realize they are made for each other?"

"Love is the biggest mystery of life," Master Fu mumbled, looking over at a picture of a young him and a beautiful woman. "But if they are destined for each other then even the oceans of time can not separate them,"

**~One Month before Princess Justice~**

"Sir?" Nathalie asked as she came into his office. She had been summoned by him, causing her to worry. Was her job at risk? Or was it good news? She knew he was actively searching for his wife since her disappearance. She couldn't help but hope that maybe he had found her but then she saw him stood in front of the portrait of Emile. The way he was stood wasn't a man who had finally found his wife back. She could practically feel the sorrow raiding in off him. "Sir, you called for me?"

"Nathalie, please close the door and lock it," He stated in his usual tone but usually he wasn't so secretive. She frowned a little but did as he asked. "Nathalie, I can trust you, can't I?"

"Of course, sir but can I ask what has brought this on?" She asked, confused as he turned around. Honestly, he looked tired and like he hadn't slept properly in ages. "Are you ok, sir?"

"Tell me... what are your thoughts on our local heroes?" He asked, confusing her.

"Well, sir, I'd say they are brave..." She replied, making him nod.

"And the man terrorizing Paris... what do you think of Hawkmoth?" He asked, making her frown. Why did he care what she thought of Hawkmoth?

"Well... he seems to be...." She muttered, thinking about this carefully. She didn't want to come across as a terrorist sympathizer because she wasn't. Not really. She just believed that he was a desperate man. Not that justified his actions but he never actually kills anyone and she had a feeling that he was doing this for a reason. However, she knows she could very much be wrong. Gabriel frowned, waiting for her answer. "He seems like to be a desperate man,"

"A desperate man?" He asked, getting a nod of her. "And why do you think that?"

"I'm not sure, sir," She replied, looking to the side. "It's just the impression I get from his actions. He seems so desperate to get the heroes' jewels that it makes me think he has a reason for it and I don't think it's too rule the world or anything. If he wanted to rule the world, why go after the miraculous when he could just make an akuma who will do the work for him? No, I think he is after something more personal then that and I think it's something he can't do himself.... but sir... how do you know he's called Hawkmoth? Not even the heroes or the police know that..."

"How insightful," Gabriel muttered, nodding before turning around. The statement confused Nathalie. "Nathalie, what I am able to show you must be kept secret no matter what,"

"Of course, sir," She nodded. He gestured to her, causing her to move and stand next to him before he pressed hidden buttons on the portrait. She gasped as the floor shook before they descended down into the floor. Her eyes widen as she saw the hidden garden underneath. She had no idea this place existed. It was beautiful yet strangely full of sorrow. Gabriel opened the door to the lift and stepped outside before offering her his hand. She took it and he helped in her into the garden. They walked over to a strange object in the middle of it.

"You are very resourceful and insightful woman, Nathalie," He stated, making her look at him. "I wish to share my burden with you,"

"B-Burden?"

"My wife..." He muttered, looking down. What did he mean? Her mind raced at possibilities. What if he killed his wife? What if he was about to kill her? This man could be a murderer! "My sweet Emile... she always wanted to live a full and exciting life.... so when we found the miraculous... she was overjoyed. She took the peafowl and I took the butterfly. Oh those days were glorious but then she got sick... it progressively got worst and worst to the point that even the doctors had no idea what was wrong... by all means she was healthy yet a mysterious illness swept over her, draining her... It was then I noticed the cracks on her miraculous and made the link. She had only gotten ill when she started to use the miraculous..."

"It made her sick?"

"Yes... and I searched for a cure but nothing I did helped," He sighed. "Then we learnt from the kwamis that they were other miraculous... in particular two that could merge together and grant a wish that could change the world... we were going to find a way to claim them but then-"

"She disappeared...." She muttered but he shook his head and pressed a button on the object, causing it to come to life and open up, revealing Emile laying inside of it. Nathalie gasped in shock as Gabriel pressed his hand on the glass. "I-is She..."

"Dead? No... she's in a coma..." He muttered, making her frown. Shouldn't she be in a hospital? "This chamber is a life support machine. It keeps her alive and breathing but she is stuck in a coma. This is why I have been creating akumas... if I can lure out the heroes who hold the earrings of the ladybug and the ring of the black cat, I can merge them and make a wish... but no matter how many akumas I create, the heroes I need don't turn up. Instead, I am forced to battle with those two fools, Ryuko and Aspik..."

"Y-you're the one making the villains..." She gasped, making him to look at her. "W-Why..."

"To bring her back to me and Adrien..." He gasped, desperately. "Nathalie, I know this is a lot to take in but I am trying to save my wife's life. No medicine or doctor can heal her and if I bring her to a hospital, they'll declare her dead but as long as I can get those items, I can bring her back. I need to bring her back!"

Nathalie looked at him and instead of seeing an evil villain, she saw a broken man. 

"Gabriel... you love her that much?"

"Yes! I would do anything for her," He gasped, making her heart flutter a little. She couldn't help but admire him. He was so devoted to his wife that he was willing to brink her back from the brink of death. She walked over to him and took his hands, surprising him.

"I will do what I can to help you," She stated.

"Nathalie... I only need someone to understand my pain..." He gasped but she shook her head.

"Whatever you need I will do," She declared, looking at him with admiration. "I will do anything for you,"

"Thank you, Nathalie. You really are my trusted friend," He smiled before dismissing her. She walked back to the lift but she failed to notice the smirk that came onto Gabriel's face as soon as she walked away. She would be a perfect ally and never betray him. After all, he knew she was truly in love with him and when someone is truly in love, they just want the person of their affections to be happy no matter what.

**~Two Hours After Ikari Gozen~**

"Sir, are you ok?" Nathalie asked as Gabriel came up from his secret room. Nooroo was eating a snack and he looked annoyed. He waved his hand and sat down as Nathalie cleared her voice. "Ikari Gozen was the closest we've came to capturing Anatis. We would have succeed if Ryuko hadn't come out of retirement,"

"Yes, I am aware of that," He growled, making her frown a little. "Anatis has gained more allies. It's bad enough that he has Culpeo, Abeille and Leatherback on his side but now he has managed to repair relations with Ryuko and Aspik..."

"What do you want to do, sir?" She asked, making him glance at her. 

"Tell me, how is Miss Rossi doing?" He asked, causing Nathalie to look on her tablet.

"She is still hiding away from the shame of her defeat," She muttered, typing. "She has been harboring her anger against Anatis for weeks and with heroes day coming, she will see the object of her hatred everywhere she goes. The mayor has already announced that Anatis and Lady Noir will be a theme on at least one of the floats during the heroes parade. Since she will be faced with his visage wherever she'll go, I predict her anger will reach devastating heights, meaning she will ripe for akumatization. We could bring back Volpina,"

"Interesting," He muttered, taking the tablet she had handed to him. "Heroes day hm? What better day then to claim their miraculous once and for all?"

"So we use Volpina,"

"Yes but she only has some much use," He replied, making her glance at him. "Nathalie, you said you would do anything for me? Does that still ring true?"

"Of course sir," She nodded, looking at him with a serious expression. "What do you need me to do?"


	40. Heroes Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hawkmoth puts a devastating plan into motion, Anatis and Lady Noir recruit their temporary heroes to face Hawkmoth and his army of Akumas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's heroes day!!! God, this is the longest chapter I've ever written! A whooping 17,000 + words :O so if you decide to read this chapter, get a drink and get ready for a long read. Anyway, this was super fun to do. As for the akumatized heroes, I've got some fun facts about their chosen names in this. Culpeo, Abeille and Leatherback become Void Fox, Frelona and Tortue Serpentine. Void Fox is a reference to a type of Kitsune, known as the shadow fox, the void kitsune or dark kitsune. Frelona comes from the french word for Wasp and Tortue Serpentine is Snapping Turtle in french, which my friend Naruwitch suggested then we have Ryuko and Aspik. Ryuko becomes Okami and Aspik becomes Aapep. Now Okami is a legendary dragon who tends to be portrayed as evil and Aapep is another name for an ancient Egyptian deity who is the personification of chaos and takes the form of a giant snake. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter :D
> 
> Oh and also I recommend going back and re-reading Reverser. I've edited it a little to work in with this chapter and Volpina.

"See you next time, Bug a boo!" Lady Noir called out as she ran off in a different direction then him. He smiled and shook his head before running off towards the Seine. He jumped off the building and threw his yoyo, swinging across the water and towards the Liberty. He landed on the roof and backflipped off before jumping through the porthole to his room. He landed on the floor as his transformation dropped before catching Tikki. Both of them let out a yawn before Luka stumbled to his bed and fell onto it almost instantly before crawling into it. Tikki helped him pull on the covers before gently kissing his forehead before curling up on his stomach as he breathed in, having fallen asleep straight away. However, his alarm went off two hours later, causing him to groan and hide his head in the pillow.

"Five more minutes," He mumbled as it kept ringing. He groaned and slammed his alarm, silencing it before trying to go back to sleep. However, his second alarm went off, making him groan even more. Once again, he turned it off and went to fall back to sleep but the final alarm went off, turning on the radio. As the person on it talked, Luka groaned, wanting nothing more to sleep and was mentally cursing Hawkmoth for creating an akuma at 3.30am. However, his eyes widen when the host mentioned Heroes day and he jolted up, wide awake. Tikki gasped and jumped as he did before he grinned at her and jumped out of bed.

"Are you ok?"

"It's Heroes day!" He gasped, getting dressed and grabbing his school bag before he stopped with wide eyes. Tikki rose an eyebrow. "Oh no! I forgot to plan a good deed! Uh!! I am an awful human being,"

"And the fact that you were up all night saving Paris isn't enough of a good deed?" She asked, causing Luka to shake his head.

"Unfortunately not. You see heroes day is when everyday citizens preform a good deed for everyone's benefit " He explained, making her pull a thinking expression. "Besides, it's not like I can't tell anyone about been a hero and two it would count as Anatis' good deed, not mine... well, I'll just do what I did last year,"

"What was that?"

"See what happens and improvise," He grinned, making her smile. "Last year, Rose ended up needing help with something so I helped her. I'm sure there'll be someone I can help this year too,"

"That's a great idea, Luka," Tikki smiled as he handed her a cookie. She happily bit into it as he made sure he has his books before pulling on his usual hoodie. He glanced over at the jacket Marinette made him and smiled to himself before turning to Tikki, who had finished her cookie. He opened his bag for her and she flew in before he closed it and left his room. He grabbed a piece of toast from the kitchen and gave Anarka a kiss on the cheek before heading up to where Juleka was. Almost instantly, he was hit with the emotion of the city, making him grin. All of Paris was singing today and it was a gorgeous song. For a second, he closed his eyes and let himself bask in it's crescendo before Juleka cleared her throat.

"What are you doing?" She asked, as he looked at her.

"Listening to the music of the city," He replied, making her roll her eyes before he grinned at her. "Shall we get going?"

"Sure," She nodded, walking off. Luka shook his head and followed, smiling to himself. They passed several stores and saw lots of balloons. Luka smiled a little as he saw Juleka go bright red when she noticed several Culpeo themed things. 

"So what's your good deed for today, sis?" He asked, making her look at him.

"Oh... well, me and Rose are sharing a good deed," She mumbled, moving the bangs from her eyes a little. "We're planning to doing a collection for Prince Ali's charity,"

"That's a great idea," He grinned as they came to the school, along with some of the other kids. Rose was already there, waving happily and Ivan was stood with Mylene. They greeted Luka and when inside almost straight away. Luka looked at his phone and decided to linger for a little bit. He closed his eyes and breathed in, once again listening to the melody of the city. He opened his eyes as he heard a familiar melody. Marinette was running over, causing him to look at his phone again. She was on time but only by a few minutes. She stopped to take a breathe, causing him to smile. "Hey, Melody, you ok?"

"Luka!" She gasped, jumping. The box she was holding flew out of her hands but he caught it, causing them both to let a sigh of relief as he handed them back to her. "Uh sorry,"

"No, no... I'm sorry," He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to make you jump,"

"Ooh, it's ok!" She grinned before holding up the box. "Want a macaron?"

"Sure," He smiled, taking a chocolate one before gently kissing her cheek. She blushed and smiled shyly. "Thank you,"

"N-No problem," She gasped before jumping against as the bell rang. "Ah that's class! We have to go!! See ya for lunch! I have a favor to ask!!"

"Ok," He nodded as she ran off. He shook his head and smiled a little as he walked to his classroom. He walked in and took his seat as Kagami waved at him. He smiled and waved back as Aurora rushed over with Jean and Mireille and wished him a happy heroes day. He wished them one back as Ms Mendeleiev walked in and clapped her hands.

"Alright, students, we have an assembly so let's move it to the gym," She ordered, causing them to get up and grab their bags. They walked over to the gym and took seats as the other classes came in. There was a stage at the front with a couple of teachers stood on it already. Luka took a seat next to Aurora, who smiled at him. He smiled back as the rest of the classes took their seats. Marinette walked past with Alya, shaking her head as she walked behind her.

"I don't get it, Marinette... I know you and Lila don't get on but she isn't lying about this," She sighed, making Luka frown as Marinette turned to her.

"Not lying?! Alya, you know she's a liar!" She gasped, clearly stressed. "It is literally on your blog,"

"Ok so it was a one time thing and who wouldn't want to know the heroes?" Alya gasped, shaking her head. "Besides, I asked her about that and she apologized. Sure, it wasn't cool to do that but she just wants friends, Marinette and she promised not to lie again so why would she be lying that she's in Achu?"

"Because she's a liar, Alya," She gasped, looking annoyed. "Even Miss Bustier questioned her!"

"Yeah and Lila literally showed us that she had permission from both her parents and her therapist," Alya sighed, pinching her nose. "Been away has been good for her. You know it's stressful getting akumatized. I mean you took a day off after yours,"

"Exactly! I took a day! One day! Not weeks!" She gasped, making Alya roll her eyes. "And none of us got a 'trip' around the world to deal with our stress,"

"True but her mom is also there and she's the Italian ambassador," She stated, making Marinette roll her eyes. "Look, why don't you give Lila a second chance for your good deed for heroes day? I know she was lying but trust me, girl, she's turned over a new leaf,"

"No! She hasn't because she's lying!" Marinette gasped, sitting down and crossing her arms. Alya sighed and shook her head as Miss Bustier walked in front of the school and clapped her hands, getting everyone's attention. 

"Hello everyone and welcome to our annual heroes day assembly," She grinned, causing everyone to look at her. "Now I know everyone may have a hard time working out what good deed to do for today but let's not forget today is about been able to be a hero for one day and your good deed doesn't have to be something huge liking helping save planet earth. It can be anything from making small donations to a local charity to helping an elderly neighbor. All we need is..."

"A little imagination! Hoo, hoo!" Mr Damocles called as he ran onto the stage in his owl costume. "This year, Anatis and Lady Noir have been our heroes, protecting us from the terrible Hawkmoth. They have shown us that heroism is beyond comic books and fairy tales! Heroism is real and it is up to you to show how Anatis and Lady Noir have brought out the best in all of us, by been every day heroes! Now a few of our students will tell us their eyes to be everyday heroes! For those of you who have yet to work out a good deed, their suggestions may be able to inspire you! Over to you, Miss Bustier!"

"Thank you, Mr Damocles," She smiled. "From my class, we have Nino Lahiffe and Alya Cesaire. Care to tell what you two have planned for heroes day?"

"Of course, Miss," Nino grinned, standing up. The whole student body faced him, causing him to take a deep breathe. "I gotta admit. I never use to do anything for anyone before but Anatis and Lady Noir have showed me what been cool is really about... so, this year, I'm gonna visit the elderly down at the retirement home and play them all their favorite songs!"

"Excellent, Nino," Miss Bustier smiled, clapping along with everyone else. "Alya?"

"Last year, I wrote an article about public buildings providing disabled access," Alya stated as she stood up. "But after seeing Anatis and Lady Noir going that extra mile every single day, I decided that I too could do better... so I got the mayor's approval to improve facilities so disabled kids can actually attend our school!"

She sat back down as she got a round of applause. Mrs Mendeleiev stood up next as the applause died down.

"From my class, we have Aurore Beauréal and Kagami Tsurugi," She stated, causing both girls to stand up. "Girls, care to tell us what you have planned?"

"Yes, Mrs Mendeleiev," Aurore nodded as everyone looked at her. "Me and the others at the Kidz plus tv studio will be doing a live show with celebrities guests and all proceeds we get will be donated to a number of children charities,"

Everyone applauded again, making her smile as she sat down. 

"Kagami?"

"I have signed up to volunteer at a soup kitchen for a couple of hours on the weekend," She stated, getting a round of applause but she held her hand. "My family will also be making a considerable donation to a number of charities who help the blind and the visually impaired,"

She got a huge round of applause for that one. She sat back down as the other teachers introduced to of their students who proceed to tell them what their good deed would be. Luka frowned to himself as a little as the whole thing made him feel like he wasn't doing enough. It wasn't that he was jealous of the other students. Far from it but compared to what they were doing, just helping a person out seems so small and trivial. He let a sigh out and looked around. He frowned a little as he saw Marinette didn't look happy either. He decided he would ask her what was wrong for lunch. Aurore leaned over to him and gently poked his arm, causing him to look at her.

"You ok?" She asked, making him nod.

"Yeah," He whispered back. "Just not sure I can match up to whatever one else is doing,"

"I'm sure you'll do a cool deed, Luka," She grinned, making him give her a small smile as Mr Damocles took to the stage again as the lunch bell rang.

"Alright, everyone, now don't forget that we have the parade this evening," He shouted before dismissing everyone. Luka got up and headed over to Marinette but before he could reach her, she bolted off causing him to frown but she did say she needed to talk to him. He took out his phone and messaged Juleka, saying that he was going to grab dinner at the bakery before heading there. He hummed a little as he walked there, glancing over and smiling as he saw the huge balloons of Anatis and the other heroes. His phone vibrated, causing him to take it out and read the text. Apparently, Marinette was going to be hosting a massive tasting party after the parade tonight and has invited everyone. She and the rest of Kitty Section will be going so she thought she'd inform him off it. He texted back, saying he'd love to go before walking over the bakery door. He knocked on the door and entered, causing Sabine to look up and smile. Marinette was talking to her father, who was looking at a list nervously.

"That's not the same as every year, Marinette," He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"How about just half then?" She asked, looking at her hand. "500 Macarons, 100 pies, 300 sweet buns and just a thousand croissants! That should be enough!"

"Is that for the party at the park tonight?" Luka asked, making her jump and turn around. She grinned and nodded before turning back to her dad. 

"You can do that... right?" She asked but Tom frowned and sighed, scratching the side of his head.

"If I didn't have this giant Anatis cake to finish by tonight, I would gladly rise to the challenge but there's simply no way I can do both," He replied, making Marinette frown and look down. Luka frowned a little too. "I've committed myself, Marinette. I can't let the mayor down,"

"I committed myself way over my head and now I'm gonna let everyone down," She sighed, slumping down on a stool. Luka frowned a little and moved over to her. She looked up at him with a sad expression. "Sorry, Luka,"

"It's ok, Marinette," He smiled in a reassuring manner. 

"You know it's not too late to tell your classmates the truth. I'm sure they'll understand like Luka has," Sabine smiled at him, causing him to nervously look down.

"But it won't be very heroic..." Marinette muttered, looking down. 

"Of course, it will," Sabine smiled, trying to reassuring her. "Been brave enough to face one's mistakes is heroic,"

"You're right!" She gasped, jumping up and grabbing an apron as Luka rose an eyebrow. She rushed over to the door before turning to them as Luka rose an eyebrow. Her parents on the other hand appeared to be use to this. "If I get to it right away, I'll have enough time to make the macarons myself!"

With that, she disappeared into the apartment, causing her parents to sigh as Luka shook his head a little. While he loved how passionate and enthusiastic Marinette was, he worried about her a little bit. Sabine cleared her throat, making him look at her as she held out two bags.

"Would you mind making sure she's eaten, dear? Tom needs a hand with the cake," She smiled as he took the bags.

"Of course, Mrs Cheng- I mean Sabine..." He muttered before nodding and heading into the apartment. Marinette was mixing something in a bowl and appeared to have already started to make the macarons. She grinned at Luka who placed the bags down before giving him the bowl and checking on the macarons in the oven. However, they were burnt, making her groan and sink to the floor, tears filling her eyes. Luka put the bowl down and knelt down next her as she sniffed.

"This is just one big failure," She sniffed as he wrapped his arms around her. "I'm a terrible everyday hero..."

"No, you're not,"

"But I haven't done any heroic at all today... all I did was bring macarons to class wherever else is doing so much more. Alya is helping disabled kids, Nino is going to visit old people, Adrien is helping his classmates and all I've done is brought in stupid macarons," She mumbled, looking down as tears roll down her face. Luka frowned and gently wiped them away. She hugged her arms and let out a small sigh. "I doubt that made anyone's day..."

"It made mine," Luka stated, causing her to look at him. She narrowed her eyes a little, looking for any sign of pretense or lies but her eyes widen when she didn't find any. Instead, she saw sincerity and honesty. 

"T-That really made your day?"

"Yeah," He smiled, causing her to blush as he looked to the side. "No one's ever offered me a macaron before... anyway, I think the bravest thing you can do is just tell everyone the truth... they'll understand,"

"But that will ruin the whole party..." She mumbled, looking down as he frowned.

"It's not the end of the world if it doesn't happen," He replied, making her sigh before he gently moved a stand of her hair. "I don't want to see you burn yourself out just to please everyone else, Marinette,"

"Luka..." She muttered, blushing before gently leaning in and kissing his cheek. "Thank you,"

"Let's have our lunches,"

**~Meanwhile~**

"Lila?" Mrs Rossi stated as she knocked on her daughter's door. A few minutes later, Lila opened it and smiled falsely at her, though she was more focused on her phone. "Were you on the phone earlier?"

"Oh, yes, it was my boyfriend, Adrien," She gasped, making her mother nod. "He just misses me so much,"

"You weren't lying to me, were you?" She asked, briefly looking at her. Lila mentally cursed Anatis as his live interview with Alya had almost revealed her for the lying fox that she was. However, she did damaged control as best as she could. With Alya, she claimed that she just lied to be popular as she was afraid that no one would like her, especially since Marinette seemed to have it in for her. Alya was weary at first but she also was too willing to give Lila a second chance, especially Lila 'promised' not to lie again. She also convinced her that she didn't realize that she had overstepped boundaries with certain people and was learning how to understand social interactions with her therapist. Alya lapped it up and easily forgave her. The school, on the other hand, wasn't as easy but Anatis and Hawkmoth unintentionally gave her the perfect reason. She was far too stressed out to possibly come back to school right now. She knew she couldn't get it to last forever but it was a temporary solution. As for her parents. Well, that was the easiest. Her father dotted on his little princess, refusing to believe a word of Anatis' interview as he believed the ladyblog was ran by an amateur tabloid writer. He wasn't exactly wrong but this man is believed that Elvis Presley was abducted by aliens so pulling the wool over his eyes wasn't exactly hard. When he questioned it, she just turned on the water works and since he didn't want to upset his precious princess, he would drop it and ignore it. It helped that he worked aboard a lot of the time. Her mother on the other hand wasn't as easily convinced and she was forced to take a similar route to Alya. Of course, she promised not to lie again and to go to a therapist to get help but her mother's job worked to her favor as well. Since she was constantly busy with her job, she trusted her husband to arrange a therapist for Lila and since Lila was his little princess who could do no wrong, she was able to convince him to send her to a very basic therapist who was certainly not equip to deal with a teenaged pathological liar who knew how to exploit people's weaknesses and strengths to her advantage. She had even convinced the 'therapist' that she needed time of school to help her deal with the trauma. Contrary to popular belief, this wasn't the first time she had been exposed. The only difference was it wasn't a superhero who called her out last time. It was some snotty nosed kid who thought that people actually cared about what he thought. That's where she came up with the whole been bullied thing. It did wonders for her that time but she would have to play her cards a little differently this time. Most because she was dealing with a superhero but there's also the fact that someone else might catch on her lies and get akumatized. "Well?"

"Of course not, Mama," She sighed, making her mum frown. She began to 'cry' as tears rolled down her face, causing her mother to gasp. "Y-You don't believe me, do you? I'm trying so hard to be a good person and you d-don't even believe me,"

"Of course, I believe you, mia bella," She gasped, looked distressed. Her phone vibrated, causing her to looking at her phone as the sound of cheering caught Lila's attention. She moved over to her window and frowned as she saw people cheering in the streets. Huge balloons of Anatis, Lady Noir and the other heroes moved past, making her scowl as she closed the blinds. Her mother walked over to her. "It's just... Well... that interview Anatis did..."

"B-But I didn't even do half of those things... I know I told the principle that Marinette had stolen off me but I really thought she had because of how she was treating me and because of what Chloe Bourgeois told me," Lila replied, making her mother frown as she took in her points. Seeing her chance to poison her mother's mind, she smirked a little. "It's not like Anatis is competent anyway..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he lost a miraculous which ended up in the hands of Chloe Bourgeois who used it to cause a crash and then was akumatized but he didn't take responsibility for his actions," She pointed out, noticing her mother had a thoughtful look. "I don't hate Anatis but he could at least own up to his mistakes instead of blaming someone else. After all, he blamed the Style Queen for it. I understand that Chloe is her daughter but none of that would have happened if he hadn't been careless..."

"You have a point, mia bella," Her mother replied, making Lila smirk a little. "And these akumas are concerning. I'll bring it up in the next embassy meeting. Ciao, mia bella. Your lunch is in the fridge. I'll try not to be home too late,"

She kissed her hand and walked off, failing to notice Lila's wicked smirk before she glared at her closed blinds. She turned on her heel and walked over to her laptop, logging back on. She went onto a news website and the ladyblogger, growling as she saw the recent video from Alya that was devoted to Anatis and the other heroes. It was showing a bunch of floating balloons that had the faces of the heroes on it. She growled as she saw the Anatis one and rolled her eyes at the Culpeo one. She was the better and the original fox. Volpina was the best and these were just second rate heroes compared to her, especially that pretender Anatis. He may pretend to be the kind hero that everyone loved but she knew the truth. He was a cruel and malice bully, who deserved to fall for calling her out. Sure, she lied but it wasn't hurting anyone and he didn't have to ruin her chances with Adrien. He would be hers by now and she would be worshiped by all of Paris as the true hero if it wasn't for that goody two shoes and his dumb sidekick, Lady Noir. She nearly had him at her mercy with that Marinette illusion but that stupid cat worked out it was an illusion. She didn't think it was possible to hate someone more then Marinette but that was before she met Anatis. At least, Marinette was easy to torment and it was child's play to get her expelled. Targeting Anatis wasn't going to be as easy. In fact, it would be the most challenging take down of her life, which is why she had prayed every night that Hawkmoth would choose her again. She longed to have her powers back and squash that nasty bug. 

"Liar," She growled, flicking through different channels as she glared every moment. All of them showed something on Anatis and his pathetic team. They showed him stood next to the mayor, waving shyly at the cameras or standing with some little kids in Anatis themed merchandise. "Traitor! Coward!"

"In honor of the wonderful Anatis, who has saved my son, Adrien, and myself and who has relentlessly protected us everyday, I have financed this tribute to him and his team of heroes," Gabriel Agreste stated, causing Lila to stay on that channel as she stared at the screen. Gabriel moved his hands together and looked up at the camera. "Anatis is clearly a true hero... unlike false heroes such as Actis, Lady Copycat and Volpina!"

Lila gasped and threw her laptop against the wall in rage. How dare Anatis think he is better then her?!

"I hate you, Anatis!!" She screamed as she began to trash her room. She would give anything to be Volpina again right now. Then she could show Paris who Anatis really was. She would reveal him for the monster and fake he is. After all, he ruined everything for her and she was yet to have her revenge. She swiped her desk before sinking down to her knees before hugging them. "I hate you, you stupid bug!"

The sound of fluttering got her attention, causing her to look up and gasp in surprise as she saw an akuma right near her. It flew into her bracelet, causing it to turn dark as a connection with Hawkmoth formed. A wicked smile came across her face as she felt him inside her head.

"Volpina," He stated, making her grin even more.

"Hawkmoth,"

"Your dreams were once a reality until Anatis turned them into a nightmare," He declared as she stood up. "Reclaim your power of illusion and make this heroes day a nightmare for all Parisians,"

"With great pleasure, Hawkmoth," She declared, moving her arms up in front of her face before moving them to the side. The purple smog engulfed and transformed her into Volpina. She climbed out the window and jumped across the rooftops until she got to the Eiffel Tower. She jumped up and landed on top of it before stepping onto the fencing. She narrowed her eyes as she looked down at the city, happily celebrating their heroes. Noticing a helicopter near by, she smirked and listened to what the reporter was saying with her fox hearing.

"Look at these Parisians," The blonde reporter stated as they filmed live. Volpina's smirk increased. "So happy to be parading in honor of their heroes,"

"Well, that won't do," She stated as she narrowed her eyes. "That won't do at all,"

Smirking to herself, she took out her flute and placed it to her mouth as she envisioned the illusion she wanted. When it was clear in her mind, she played a tune on the flute, creating a ball of light at the bottom of it. She threw it towards the parade, causing a bright orange light to cover it. When it disappeared, there stood Lady Noir facing a very scary looking Anatis. 

"Look, Mummy," A little girl stated, pointing to the balloons. "Annie looks weird,"

"Come on, sweetie," Her mother stated, kneeling next to her. "That's not Anatis... that's..."

She gasped as she looked over and saw Anatis and Lady Noir. Only her daughter was right. This Anatis didn't look like his normal self. Unlike the normal one, he had pure black hair and his skin was a little paler then usual. His outfit was reversed with red spots and sides on a black back ground instead of red background with black spots and sides. He also had long black gloves that showed off his hands, revealing his nails were black and his boots were completely black and styled like combat boots. His mask, yoyo and earrings were reversed as well, along with his boots but the bit that really sealed was the dark smirk on his lips and his eyes. His normally blue eyes were replaced with black scleras and crimson irises. Not only did he look terrifying but he wasn't standing with Lady Noir. He was fighting her. Luckily, the cat girl was giving it as good as she got but it was a scary sight.

"Anatis?!" She gasped, causing other people to look as he grabbed Lady Noir and threw her his shoulder, sending her flying across the Culpeo balloon. She managed to recover and landed on it, taking out her baton as Anatis let out an evil laugh that send shivers down the spine.

"Move out of the way everyone!" Lady Noir shouted, panic clear in her voice. "He's been akumatized!"

He jumped across to the balloon she was on and laughed again before looking at her with a psychotic grin.

"What's the matter, Kitten?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. She growled but didn't answer. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Annie, this isn't you!" She gasped, clearly not wanting to fight him. "You can fight this! You can fight against Hawkmoth!"

"Aww, such sweet words, kitten," He replied, playing with his yoyo. "But you didn't take one thing into account!"

He threw the yoyo at her, causing her to knock it back as he grinned.

"Oh and what's that?" She asked, charging at him. 

"I don't want to!" He grinned back, jumping up and slamming his fist towards her. Luckily enough, she jumped out of the way before he could hit her, making him growl before he straightened up and narrowed his eyes. She narrows her back as he threw up his yoyo. "Dark Charm!"

"D-Dark Charm?" She gasped as he summoned a huge blade and grinned evilly at her. She gasped as he charged at her, trying to cut her into tiny pieces before she managed to grab the sword and threw it away from the scene, causing him to growl.

"You think that will stop me?!" He roared, trying to kick her and hit her. She dodged and blocked his attacks before he threw his yoyo at her. She managed to move her head but he brought it back and threw it again, causing her to move and jumped back as the helicopter filmed them. Distracted by the yoyo, she didn't see his foot coming until he kicked her, causing her to fall back. She landed on her feet and faced him as he spun the yoyo, walking towards her. She backed away as he smirked evilly. "It's over, Kitten. You know I can't be beaten so give me your miraculous!"

"Never!" She screamed, running away from him. He smirked evilly and ran at her, spinning his yoyo. She jumped up and he followed, clashing with her in the air. She intentionally got the upper hand but he headbutted her and hit her with his yoyo, sending her flying onto the Leatherback balloon as he landed on it. Blood was dripping down her chin as she weakly looked up at him.

"I'll tell you one more time," He started as everyone gasped, looking at them. "Give me your miraculous,"

"No," She growled, getting back up and taking a fighting stance. "If Hawkmoth wants a ring so badly, he can go to the jewelers like a normal person,"

"Now, now, Kitten," He scolded, glancing at her. "It's rude to deny a request from a friend of a friend. Clearly, I'm going have to teach you some manners,"

"We're not gonna be friends until you're deakumatized, Annie," She shouted back, causing him to growl and throwing his yoyo towards her. She caught it around her arm and held her hand to it. "Cataclysm!"

"I don't think so, Kitten," He growled, yanking her towards him and grabbing her hands, holding one behind her back and one in the air. She struggled against him as he moved his lips closer to her ear. "I've always wondered what would happen if your cataclysm was used on a person... let's find out, shall we?"

"No!" She cried out as he slammed her charged hand onto her chest, causing her to gasp as a tear rolled down her cheek. Her body appeared to turn to coal and disappeared into dust as the wind blew. He laughed and picked up the ring, holding it up as he looked at it as a purple mask appeared over his face.

"You've won, Hawkmoth. I have both the ring and the earrings!" He declared, making everyone panic before the mask disappeared. He held up his hands like a typical villain and laughed evilly. "Fear, people of Paris! Your heroes have fallen and there is no one left to save you!"

He let out a wicked laugh before swinging away, leaving devastation in his wake. Volpina smirked to herself as she grinned from the Eiffel tower. That when even better then she expected. A purple mask appeared around her eyes, making her smirk.

"My dear Volpina, you've performed your role very well for the time being," Hawkmoth declared as she smirked. "We will meet again, very soon,"

"I'll be waiting, Hawkmoth,"

**~Hawkmoth's Lair~**

"So much sadness! So much disappointment!" Hawkmoth declared as he looked up at the window. "I can feel the chasm of despair and fear able to open about to open and swallow up every single Parisian... my dear Volpina, you've performed your role very well for the time being. We will meet again, very soon,"

"I'll be waiting, Hawkmoth," She replied, causing him to call back the butterfly he used to grant her powers. With that one called back, he took another one and corrupted it before turning to Nathalie.

"Are you ready, Nathalie?" He asked as she walked over.

"They've been keeping you from achieving your dream for too long," She declared, looking up at him. "I will go to any length to end the reign of Anatis and Lady Noir,"

"Good," He declared, looking at her before he placed his hand on the tablet she was hold and lifted it up. He placed the akuma on it, causing it to enter the item and set up the psychic link before him and Nathalie. "Catalyst, you've always been my most loyal supporter. I give you the ability to boost powers,"

She nodded, transforming into a strange looking akuma. She had periwinkle skin and wore a black helmet with a red visor with black edges and a red spike pointing towards the back of her head, leaving her mouth exposed. She was also wearing a black dress suit. It had stiff shoulders, a dark red front and swan neck collar with red arrow-shaped sections in the center. The sleeves covered her entire arms, with the tips of her fingers fading into red. She also had pocket-like ridges on each side of her hips, and her pant legs came down to her feet, turning into red high-heels with red soles and tips. She took Hawkmoth's arm and placed her other hand over the top of his cane, infusing it with a crimson energy.

"Hawkmoth, I give you the power to release as many akumas as you desire," She declared as he looked at her. "From now on, you are the almighty scarlet moth,"

A red energy traveled up from his feet, transforming his outfit into a crimson version. He grinned as the transformation was complete. He took out his cane, spinning it before tapping multiple butterflies with it. Each one turned into a scarlet akuma, causing him to smirk even more before addressing them.

"Fly away my little akumas!" He declared, continuing to tap more butterflies with his cane. "Find the Parisians as they despair over Lady Noir and Anatis' final hour and evilize each and every one of them!"

He threw his arms out, causing the scarlet akumas to flutter out of the window and decent on Paris as he smirked at them. Once they had left, he turned to Catalyst.

"Stand here while I head to the Eiffel tower," He ordered, getting a nod of her before he dropped his transformation and left as Gabriel Agreste. It would be much easier to get to the tower as Gabriel Agreste then as Hawkmoth after all.

**~At the Bakery~**

"You ok?" Marinette asked, causing Luka to look up from his phone. "You keep looking at your phone... Am I boring you?"

"Oh, no!" He gasped, shaking his head. "I was just keeping an eye on time so we're not late for the rest of school,"

"Ah, ok," She smiled a little as she cleared up their lunches. They had disposed of the burnt macarons as well. "What time is it anyway?"

"Nearly time to head back actually," He replied, getting up. "Shall we head back to school? I've got double art,"

"Lucky you," She huffed, grabbing her bag and walking with him into the bakery. "I have double maths,"

"Ouch," He replied as they waved to her parents. Sabine gave him a grateful smile and a thumbs up before grabbing something for Tom as they left. Almost as soon as they stepped out of the bakery, Luka was hit with an intense amount of fear and despair that it actually caused him to stumble back and grip his head in pain, causing Marinette to look at him with worry.

"Luka?" She gasped, moving over to him. "What's wrong?"

"I.. I don't know... I just... never mind..." He muttered, looking to the side. While she knew he was a musical empath, she didn't actually know how deep his empathic abilities went. Most people would think that the music is his empathy but they are far from it. The music is simply how he projects it into the world but it's not the ability itself. For him, the feelings that he plays, he actually feels them as if they are his own. He can feel other's pain and symptoms when they are sick or their sorrow when they are down. Music was an outlet for him as it can become too much to have everyone's feelings as well as your own. It especially helps with the whole akuma thing. Marinette gently took his hand, making him look at her.

"You can tell me," She smiled, making him look at her before nodding.

"The world sounds different," He replied, making her frown. "Like this morning, the song of Paris was glorious this morning. Everyone's hearts were singing happily at their fullest,"

"And it's changed?" She asked, making him nod. "To what?"

"It's fear..." He muttered, making her frown. "Something isn't right..."

Before she could question him any farther, he grabbed her hand and ran as fast as he could to the school. As soon as they walked through the door, Marinette realized he was right. Everyone was in the courtyard but they were completely silent and looking at their phones with horrified expressions. Marinette looked at Luka before the two of them rushed over to Juleka, Rose and Mylene. 

"What's going on?" Marinette asked, causing Rose to look up at her before she showed them a news broadcast on her phone.

"Lady Noir defeated," Nadja Chamack stated, looking heartbroken. "Anatis in the clutches of the terrible Hawkmoth! This is Paris' worst nightmare!"

"What?!" Marinette gasped as Luka frowned deeply. "I... I don't understand..."

"A-Anatis was akumatized..." Mylene sniffed, making her frown deeply. "Lady Noir tried to stop him but he used her cataclysm on her..."

"No..." Luka gasped, looking what the girls mistaken for distraught as they nodded. Marinette covered her mouth as Jagged Stone appeared on the video.

"Anatis defeated?" He gasped, playing a sad song on his guitar as Clara Nightingale looked heartbroken. "Nothing will ever be rock and roll again!"

"We'll have to cancel the concert?!" She gasped, causing him to play his hand on his head dramatically and pull her in for a hug.

"You're right, Clara," Nadja gasped, sadly. "There's no sense in celebrating Heroes Day either,"

She closed her eyes sadly as Luka frowned and Marinette looked afraid before she turned to him.

"You were right..." She gasped but the sound of screams came from the video, causing them both to look back as the camera turned, showing red butterflies fluttering towards everyone. Clara and Jagged ran away from them as Nadja attempted to swat them but then one of them went into her mic and engulfed her arm with a red energy, causing her to fall back before the video briefly cut off. Marinette looked at Luka, who was frowning deeply.

"Akumas?" She asked, frowning.

"Red ones..." He muttered as the video went back online. This time showing Prime Queen.

"Dear viewers, what does makes sense is getting ready for the coming of..." She declared, gesturing to the side as Guitar Villain rose up, causing Luka to grit his teeth a little.

"Our New Lead Rockstar..." He stated, playing his guitar as Frighteningale spun onto the screen.

"Scarlet Moth!!" She sang, making both Marinette and Luka gasp. Literally as hundreds of Scarlet Akumas fluttered over the school. One of them aimed for Marinette but Luka grabbed her and pulled her to him, glaring at it and daring Hawkmoth to come at him. He would keep his promise and hunt him down. The butterfly seemed to know what he intended as it fluttered away from him, causing Marinette to look up at Luka with awe as students and teachers began to get akumatized as they panicked. One flew over to Mylene, turning her into Horrificator. Ivan backed away as one came towards him but Luka ran over and pulled him away from it as a number fluttered over to Juleka and Rose, who were backing away from them. Adrien and Kagami backed away and ran from the school as fast as they could. He didn't blame them.

"T-This is bad..." Juleka gasped as she and Rose backed away from some. "R-Real bad... Aah!"

"Juleka!" Luka gasped, causing one to come at him again.

"Don't let fear get a hold of you, Juleka!" Marinette called out, causing his heart to flutter. The akuma stopped, confused about his conflicting emotions and giving him a chance to came down. He took a deep breathe before glancing at his sister and Rose.

"Marinette's right!" He shouted. "Don't let fear control you, Jules!"

"Remember, there's a hero in everyone of us!" Miss Bustier added in as they moved in closer to people.

"As long as we show we aren't scared! Hoo, hoo!" Mr Damocles added in as Nino ran past. Almost instantly, he got turned into the Bubbler, causing Alya to cry out before she turned into Lady Wifi. Luka frowned as more people panicked, creating more fear. He climbed onto a bench and looked around before he placed his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly, getting everyone's attention.

"Everyone, listen!" He shouted, making people look at him in surprise. "We can beat this because they are nothing but stupid little butterflies and we are Parisians and we do not go down without a fight! Jules, you are not easily scared! And Rose, thinking of pink and fluffy kittens!"

Juleka took a deep breathe and began to calm herself down, glaring at the akumas at it.

"That's it!" He grinned. "Don't let fear get the better of you,"

Rose nodded and took a deep breathe too, glaring at the butterflies as well. Luka jumped down as Dark Cupid swooped down, terrorizing a few people and allowing them to turn into akumas. Marinette was helping a few people escape as Luka rushed over to her, along with the others.

"We can't stand here," She pointed out, making him nod. "Or we'll end up been akumatized,"

"It might sound crazy but we need to split up and find a safe hiding place in the school," He points out, making everyone nod and split. He rushed over to the boys bathroom and opened his jacket, causing Tikki to fly out. 

"This is bad!" She gasped, causing him to nod.

"There's too many to fight at once. We need to see Master Fu right away," He muttered before transforming into Anatis. He slipped out of the bathroom and made his way to the roof, keeping low as he saw the akumas. They were leaving the school, making him let out a sigh of relief but he did wonder where they were going. He had a feeling he would find out but he needed to get to Master Fu's. He jumped off and swung off, landing on the rooftop. He swung down to the ally but stopped as he felt like he was been followed. He glanced around but saw nothing. However, he didn't go to Master Fu's shop. Instead he opened a manhole and headed down there. He moved around the corner and frowned as the manhole was opened and closed again. He narrowed his eyes as Vanisher moved down and threw is yoyo at her but to his surprise, she dodged it and charged at him, knocking him back. She dived at him but a baton knocked her back, causing her to dodge. Taking the chance, he got his feet and grabbed her glasses, breaking them before catching the butterfly and purifying it as Vanisher turned back into Sabrina. He let it go as Lady Noir grabbed her baton and rushed over to him. 

"Annie!" She gasped, hugging him. He hugged back. "God, I was so worried when I didn't see you on the roofs,"

"I'm sorry, Kitten," He gasped before glancing to Sabrina, who was confused. "I had a tail to get rid off,"

The two of them looked at her before Lady Noir let go and Anatis walked over to her. She gasped and backed up a little, causing him to frown but he knelt down in front of her as Lady Noir walked over. Sabrina gasped and looked at her in surprise.

"Lady Noir? You're alive?!" She gasped, making both heroes frown before she looked at Anatis. "And you're not akumatized?!"

"Akumatized?" He asked, making her nod before looking at Lady Noir.

"Y-Yeah, everyone saw it on the news!" She gasped, making him frown even more. "You were akumatized and you killed Lady Noir... but it wasn't real because she's here right now and you're you... you are you, right?"

"Yes, Sabrina," He smiled, causing her to hug him. 

"I'm so glad!" She gasped, tears rolling down her face. "It was just..."

"An illusion," Lady Noir muttered before Sabrina jumped on her. "Whoa!"

"An illusion..." Anatis muttered, standing up before his eyes widen. "Volpina!"

He turned Sabrina, who had let go of Lady Noir.

"Sabrina, head back to the school. It's probably the safest place right now," He stated, making her nod as he walked over to Lady Noir and began climbing up after her. 

"I will do, Anatis!" She grabbed. "And when I get there, I'm gonna tell everyone not to lose hope, cause the real Anatis and Lady Noir are still going strong!"

"Well, it is heroes day after all," Lady Noir grinned as she opened the manhole.

"And we wouldn't miss it for the world," Anatis continued before the two of them climbed out of the sewer and ran to Master Fu's shop. Checking that no one was around, they headed inside and knocked on the door. Master Fu answered it, looking afraid.

"I always knew that Hawkmoth would one day realize how powerful he could be," He muttered, letting them in. "That day has come,"

He walked over to the phonograph and took out of the miracle box, placing it in front of the two heroes and opening it.

"Anatis... Lady Noir... you must pick an ally you can trust to fight along side you this mission," He stated as the draws popped open. Anatis reached for them as he looked at him, working out some sort of plan. "Once the mission is over, you will get the miraculous back from them and return it to me,"

Anatis nodded and looked around at the miraculous. He honestly didn't know what to expect. Lady Noir leaned near him.

"Take them all, Annie," She whispered, making him look at her. "They're need to be as many of us as possible..."

"No, Kitten. In this case, less is more," He stated, surprising her. "We don't have time to find new holders and explain everything again. We need allies who already know what they're doing,"

He grabbed the bee, the fox, the dragon and the snake before looking up at Master and gesturing to his bracelet.

"May I, Master?" He asked, causing Master Fu to take off the bracelet and handed it to him. "Hawkmoth wants miraculous and that's exactly what he's gonna get,"

"You got a plan?" Lady Noir asked, leaning on her baton as Anatis took out his yoyo and checked something before she walked over to the draw with the little boxes in. She grabbed enough for the miraculous as he walked over to her.

"The akumas are all heading to one place," He stated, showing her. "The Eiffel Tower... we're gonna head there too... as soon as we have help that is,"

"Calling in the cavalry?" She grinned as he placed the miraculous in the boxes. He put the fox, the bee and the turtle in his yoyo before handing the snake and the dragon to her. She took them and put them in her pocket.

"Once you've collected Ryuko and Aspik, head to the Palais de Chaillot," He stated, getting a nod of her as he walked over to the window. She moved over and quickly gave him a kiss on his cheek, making him blush before he saluted her and dived out of the window. He landed on another building and saw Lady Noir heading to the neighborhood where Kagami lived. He smiled a little before diving off that building and swinging through the city. He landed on the school building and jumped down into the courtyard before looking for Ivan, Rose and Juleka. He found Juleka and Rose in one of the locker rooms, trying their best to fend off scarlet akumas. Juleka was holding Rose and gently talking to her while trying to keep her own emotions under control but he could tell they weren't going to last much longer. Just as two akumas fluttered towards them, he burst through and caught them with his yoyo, causing both girls to look up and gasp. "I don't think so,"

"A-Anatis?!" Rose gasped as he let the two purified butterflies go. Juleka stared speechless as Rose began to cry tears of joy. "It's really you?!"

"Yes," He smiled, causing her to hug him. He gently hugged her back as Juleka walked over before sighing. "I'm really sorry for what I'm about to do. I know that I'm able to reveal your secret identities but I haven't got time to find excuses to give them you separately,"

He took out two of the boxes from his yoyo.

"Culpeo and Abeille," He stated, holding them up to them. "I need you both,"

"You're Culpeo?!" Rose gasped with massive eyes as she held her face, causing Juleka to blush as she took her box. "So cool!!"

"And you're Abeille?" She asked back as Rose nodded with enthusiasm as she grabbed her box. "Awesome,"

"Why didn't you tell me though?" Rose asked as Juleka opened the box and allowed Trixx to manifest.

"It was suppose to be a secret, right?" Trixx grinned as Juleka put on the necklace.

"Trixx, let's pounce," She mumbled before swiping her necklace as Trixx got sucked into it. She swiped her hand over her eyes, creating her mask before holding out her arms as the orange energy spreaded over them and her body, creating her outfit. She swiped her hands over her hair, creating her ears and changing it to orange and black before swiping her hands down her back, creating her tails. An orange light appeared on her back, creating her flute and completely the transformation. Rose squealed in pure excitement as Culpeo nodded at Anatis. "Ready when you are, Boss,"

"Good," He smiled before looking at Rose, who nodded and opened her box. Pollen manifested and bowed to her.

"Greetings, my queen," She smiled, making Rose smile. "It is good to see you again,"

"Same here, Pollen," She replied before fixing the comb into her hair before holding her hand up. "Pollen, Buzz on!"

She threw her head back as her hair turned honey blonde and black strips appeared in it before holding up her arms as a golden light traveled up her body from her feet, creating her suit before the second light appeared, giving her gloves and adding the black detail to her suit. She swiped her hand across her face, creating her mask as her transformation completely.

"Let's go kick some akuma butt!" She declared, causing Culpeo to giggle and Anatis to shake his head.

"Head to Palais de Chaillot but stay low," He ordered, making them nod. "Lady Noir is collecting Ryuko and Aspik and I need to find Leatherback. I'll meet you there as soon as I've got him... be safe,"

"You too, Anatis," Culpeo nodded before taking Abeille's hand and leaving through the window. Anatis turned on his heel and left the locker room.

"Now if I was Ivan, where would I hide?" He muttered to himself before clicking his fingers. "Of course,"

He ran to the music room and looked inside before opening the door and looking around. He found Ivan hiding under the table as best as he could as he hugged his knees but as soon as he saw Anatis, he jumped up.

"Is it really you?!" He gasped, making Anatis nod. He lifted him off the floor as he crushed him in a hug before putting him down. "I'm so glad you were deakumatized.... but Lady Noir..."

"Is alive and kicking," Anatis grinned, making Ivan look at him in surprise. "And I was never akumatized. It was just a cruel illusion, engineered by Hawkmoth and excused by Volpina, to create mass panic and sorrow,"

"That's awful," Ivan gasped, looking disgusted. "Mylene was re-akumatized... I would have been too if my pal Luka hadn't helped me... you know you should consider him for a miraculous. He's really brave,"

"I'm sure he is but right now, we need to focus on the task at hand," Anatis replied, trying not to give away how happy he was that Ivan saw him as brave. He took out the last miraculous box. "I need Leatherback's help. You up for it?"

"You bet ya, Anatis," Ivan grinned, taking the box and open it. "Sup, Wayzz,"

The two of them did a secret handshake before Ivan slipped on the bracelet.

"Wayzz, shell on," He declared, causing Wayzz to be sucked into the bracelet before stomping his feet on the ground and pushing his arms out, causing a green energy to creating his outfit. The green energy burst from the center off his chest, creating his emblem that resembled a turtle's shell attached to a harness. The energy traveled down his arms, leaving a gray strip in it's place before causing green spikes to burst from his gloves before he pulled down a pair of goggles over his eyes as the blonde tuff of his hair turned a forest green, completing his transformation. "Alright, Boss, what's the plan?"

"We're heading to Palais de Chaillot," Anatis declared before the two of them ran out of the music room and jumped up to the roof, heading to the Palais de Chaillot.

**~Meanwhile~**

Lady Noir jumped across the roofs until she came to Kagami's house. She dived down into the garden as Kagami practiced her fencing. She stopped as soon as Lady Noir landed in the garden and rushed over to her.

"You're alive?!" She gasped, causing Lady Noir to nod. "And Anatis? Is he... still akumatized?"

"No, he never was," Lady Noir explained, making Kagami frown deeply. "It was an illusion,"

"An illusion?" She asked, frowning deeply. "That was an extremely cruel one,"

"Indeed but part of Hawkmoth's plan," She replied, reaching into her pocket and taking out a box. "Which is why we have a plan. You in?"

"Of course," Kagami grinned before taking the box from Lady Noir and opening it, causing Longg to manifest. "I'm honored to see you again, Longg-sama,"

"The honor is mine, Kagami-san," He replied, nodding and making her smile as she put on the choker. "We shall accomplish great things together.

"Indeed," She replied before holding her arms out. "Longg, bring the storm!"

Longg got sucked in her choker. She held her fingers in the peace sign and moved them across her eyes, creating her mask. She threw up her left hand, creating a dark light that created her glove. It traveled down her arm and body, creating her outfit as she held out her other arm. She held her head up as a golden light covered her hair, creating her horns before the same golden light created her sword on her back and the tail detail on her suit, completely her transformation.

"Alright, let's go find Adrien," Lady Noir grinned.

"I believe he should be at home with his bodyguard," Ryuko stated, getting a nod of Lady Noir. "As soon as the red akumas hit, we escaped. Both of our parents have been akumatized and we wanted to make sure they were ok,"

"Understandable," She nodded as they jumped across roofs, coming to Agreste Manor. Lady Noir held out her hand, causing Ryuko to stop. Adrien was there in his room but he was been guarded by Gorizilla. The two girls dived off the roof towards them. With Ryuko keeping Gorizilla busy, Lady Noir grabbed Adrien and jumped to the roof with him, placing him down before joining Ryuko and breaking his akumatized object before grabbing a jar and capturing it in a jar. The two girls jumped back on the roof as Adrien started at them.

"Lady Noir! You're alive!!" He gasped with relief. "And Anatis?"

"Not akumatized and never was," She smiled before she handed her the akuma jar to Ryuko and took out the snake miraculous, holding it out to Adrien. "Annie needs help. You in?"

"Anything for my friends," He replied, taking it and opening. Sass manifested and nodded to him as he slipped on the bracelet. "Sass! Scales slither!"

He held up his hand as Sass got sucked into the bracelet. He moved his hands over his face, creating his mask and giving his hair green streaks. The teal green energy moved down his body creating his outfit before a ball of teal light turned into his lyre. He grabbed it and placed it on his back, completing his transformation. 

"So what's the plan?" He asked, looking at the girls.

"We're meeting Annie at the Palais de Chaillot," Lady Noir replied, spinning her baton. "Shall we go?"

Ryuko and Aspik nodded before the three of them jumped off the building and headed to the Palais de Chaillot. They ran across the buildings until they came to the Palais de Chaillot and jumped on it. Lady Noir grinned as Culpeo and Abeille was already there. Abeille was gently leaning on her and Culpeo was patting the bee's head, making Lady Noir smile. They were very cute together.

"Hey, foxy," Lady Noir grinned, causing Culpeo to gasp and look up. "How's it going?"

"Lady Noir," She gasped as Abeille looked up as well. "I'm really glad to see you're ok. Anatis told us it was a trick but still,"

"I get ya," She nodded, looking around. "Where is my handsome partner?"

"Getting Leatherback," Abeille replied, smiling as they moved over to the edge of the building and looking at the akumas. Lady Noir frowned a little as she looked at them but they didn't seem to be planning anything, just waiting. She wondered why. "They've just been stood there for about 15 minutes,"

"Strange," She muttered as she heard the sound of a yoyo. She turned around as Anatis landed on the building with Leatherback. "Hey, Turtle, good to see you again,"

"Lady Noir!" He grinned, hugging her as Anatis smirked. "I'm glad you're alive!"

He put her down as Ryuko threw the glass jar at Anatis. He caught it and looked at it before he opened it and caught the akuma before releasing the now purified butterfly before he signaled for all of them to moved over to the edge and hide as he looked down at the akumas. He narrowed his eyes as it reminded him off Princess Justice's reign but it appeared that she wasn't here. However, almost every akuma that ever was had turned up yet they weren't running wild like they did with Princess Justice. They were just stood there. Lady Noir moved over to him.

"So what are they doing?" She asked in a hushed voice.

"They're waiting," He muttered back, making everyone frown as they moved a bit closer to him.

"For what?" Aspik asked as an extra person jumped onto the Eiffel tower, causing Anatis to narrow his eyes and clutch his fist a little. The rest of them gasp in shock as they stared at the person. "Is that-"

"Hawkmoth," Anatis stated, causing his mini army to look at him. "In the flesh,"

They watched as Prime Queen sent up one of her flying camera, causing Hawkmoth to look at it.

"Anatis! Lady Noir! Behold my powerful army!" He shouted, gesturing to the akumas. "And have no doubt that today belongs to Scarlet Moth!"

"Not for long," Anatis muttered, glaring at him.

"He better not get too cocky or I'll slam my shield into his face," Leatherback grinned as Aspik smirked.

"It's only like ten villains to everyone of us," He grinned in a chilled back way. "Who wants Hawkmoth? How about we rock, paper or scissors for him?"

"No need for that game, danger noodle," Ryuko smirked, holding her sword. "For he shall taste my blade,"

"I'll protect you no matter what, Culpeo," Abeille gasped, determined.

"No, I'll protect you," Culpeo gasped as Lady Noir leaned next to Anatis as they both glared at Hawkmoth and his Scarlet army.

"So what's the plan, Annie?" Lady Noir asked as Anatis narrowed his eyes. The akumas had started to chant 'hail, scarlet moth' repeatedly, causing Anatis to frown even more as questions popped into his head. Scarlet Moth held up his arm, silencing his akumas. He smirked as Prime Queen's cameras focused on him before addressing them.

"Anatis! Lady Noir! I can feel your close present," He stated, smirking as he brought down his arm before lifting his other into a fist shape. "If you want to save Paris and all it's people, I'll give you one last chance!"

He threw out of his hand dramatically.

"Give yourselves up and bring me your miraculous!" He shouted as Anatis watched with a worried expression. Lady Noir moved a little closer to him and gently placed her hand on his arm, causing him to flinch a little before looking at her and his team.

"Annie?" She asked as he looked back over. "Want to share what's on your mind?"

He frowned before sighing a little.

"It's like he's been preparing for this for a long time...." He sighed, making his team frown as he glanced at them. "But we... we're not prepared for this..."

"Yes, we are," Lady Noir stated, making him look at her in surprise. "We've faced all of these akumas before... this is just like Princess Justice's reign but on a slightly grander scale. Only this time, you're not alone. There's seven of us this time,"

"Yeah, Hawkmoth doesn't stand a chance," Aspik grinned as the rest of the team nodded. Anatis looked at them all, seeing nothing but determination in their eyes.

"Alright but if we're gonna do this, we have to have a plan," He muttered, glancing back over to Hawkmoth and his army. "If we want to win, we have to fight Hawkmoth even though we've never fought him before,"

The team nodded as Anatis stood up and climbed onto the edge of the building.

"Hawkmoth!" He yelled, getting the villain's attention. "I hope you liked Volpina's illusion... because me and my team will never hand over our miraculous!"

"And we've got a better idea!" Lady Noir shouted, joining him before she pointed at Hawkmoth. "You're gonna give us your miraculous!"

Culpeo, Abeille and Leatherback stood next to them, on Anatis' side.

"You may have an entire army of akumatized warriors!" Leatherback shouted, clicking his hands.

"But we're a team of heroes!" Abeille added in, taking out her spintop.

"And we're gonna kick ass..." Culpeo added in, albeit quieter then the rest. Ryuko and Aspik jumped up and stood next to Lady Noir.

"So bring it, old man!" Aspik shouted, making Hawkmoth frown a little.

"We're ready for a fight!" Ryuko added, smirking before tilting her head. "Are you?"

The seven of them took their fighting stance, making Hawkmoth laugh. 

"I understand you want a fight," He stated, smirking. "Then so be it. Guitar Villain, Frighteningale.... Music!"

The two musical villains began to sing and play as some of the scarlet army charged towards the heroes. Anatis nodded and jumped down with his team, charging towards them. They could hear Prime Queen narrating the fight as they ran towards them. Anatis narrowed his eyes as he couldn't see her around. He could see Lady Wifi, Pharaoh, Mime, Timebreaker, Style Queen, Troublemaker and Desperada running towards them on the ground while Bubbler, Stormy Weather, Reverser, Sandboy and the Puppeteer flew towards them. Rogercop and Malediktator stood at the back, along with the giants.

"Don't forget our main object!" Anatis yelled towards the others. "We want to get to Hawkmoth!"

"Well then let's go for the big, bad boss," Lady Noir grinned, getting a nod of Ryuko and Aspik as Stormy Weather lifted her parasol towards the sky.

"Cyclone!" She shouted, creating a whirl wind that lifted up Desperada, Trouble Maker and the Mime. 

"Horus, give me your wings!" The Pharaoh shouted as his head transformed. He flew down towards Lady Wifi and picked her up. Timebreaker smirked and sped up on her skates as Style Queen turned into glitter. Stormy Weather directed her parasol towards Anatis, shouting Thunderbolt as she did.

"Leatherback, shield!" He shouted, causing Leatherback to throw it as a bolt of lightning headed towards him. It blocked it, causing Stormy Weather to growl and pull back her parasol. The wind disappeared, allowing the akumas to fall. Desperada went to hit Anatis but he jumped back as Ryuko ran over and held out her sword as Mime and Troublemaker landed behind her. Mime mimicked a sword while Troublemaker clicked her pen before the three of them charged towards them. "Your weapons are no match for Ryuko's sword. Show them what you've got,"

"Lightning Dragon!" She shouted, transforming into a bolt before repeatedly attacking the three akuma, keeping them busy as Anatis dived back as Lady Wifi fired at him. Leatherback jumped in front of him and blocked her attacks. 

"Abeille! Pharaoh's pendent!" He shouted, causing Abeille to throw her spintop and break it. Pharaoh transformed back into Jalil Kubdel, causing him to drop Lady Wifi. Anatis captured the butterfly as Lady Wifi threw a symbol and landed on it, flying upwards. However, Jalil was still falling. "Culpeo! Rescue!"

"Good aim, mon cherie," She smiled as she slid and caught Jalil before turning around and throwing her flute at Lady Wifi's phone and turning her back into Alya. Abeille jumped and caught her as Anatis captured her butterfly too. Bubbler dived towards Ryuko as she blocked Mime's invisible sword. Lady Noir jumped over to her and used her baton to pop the bubbles he created as Apsik slammed his lyre into Desperada, which caused her to fall onto Troublemaker, who was attempting to fight Leatherback. Unfortunately for her, she clicked her pen at the wrong time which allowed Desperada to knock her down. In turn, she dropped the pen, allowing Leatherback to break it as Apsik grabbed Desperada's guitar back and slammed it into the ground, breaking. Anatis captured the freed akumas as Lady Noir blocked Bubbler's sword with her baton. She grinned and stomped on his foot before grabbing him and throwing him towards the mime, who was too distracted by Ryuko to notice Bubbler flying at him. Both villains fell to the ground, causing Mime's hat to fall off. Ryuko impaled it as Lady Noir jumped and landed a kick at Bubbler's sword, crushing it. Anatis captured those butterflies next before jumping back as Stormy Weather started to fire at him. He caught Timebreaker skating towards him, causing him to backflip and throwing his yoyo, destroying her skates as Lady Noir extended her baton, allowing Abeille to balance on it as Stormy Weather fired a bolt towards Anatis again. She threw the Bee heroine towards the weather witch, who used her parasol to protect herself. Abeille brought her leg down on it, breaking it and freeing the akuma. Lady Noir dived and caught Aurora as Anatis caught the loose akumas. Leatherback and Culpeo ran towards Rogercop, using Leatherback's shield to protect them from been hit. Culpeo threw her flute over Leatherback, causing Rogercop to dodge it but Anatis broke his whistle while he was distracted, capturing that akuma too. He jumped back as Style Queen went to slam her staff at him. Lady Noir dived at her and began to fight her as Ryuko ran towards Leatherback, who held out his shield. She jumped on it, causing him to throw her into the air and towards Reverser. She cut his plane and caught Marc before dodging Sandboy's attack. Aspik jumped over them and threw his lyre at Sandboy's pillow, ripping it. He caught his Lyre and the little boy who fell to the ground. Anatis caught their akumas as Lady Noir wrestled with Style Queen. He jumped over them and threw his yoyo, breaking her rose and capturing that akuma.

"By the power invested in me, I declare your miraculous are mine," Malediktator shouted, throwing balls of light at them as Puppeteer charged towards them. Since she didn't have her dolls with her, they couldn't be used in battle but it appeared she could control people she hit with her wand as she got Alya to try and attack Lady Noir. 

"I'm sorry!" Alya gasped as she tried to punch the heroine, allowing Malediktator to fire a ball of light towards her. Anatis jumped over and blocked it as Leatherback threw his shield at Malediktator, who knocking him back. Abeille jumped at him and grabbed his sash, tearing it and freeing the akuma as Leatherback grabbed his shield and held it up again. This time, Abeille ran and jumped onto it, flying towards Puppeteer. She wrapped her spintop around her wand and pulled it from her hands, snapping it when she caught it. Manon flew from the sky but Leatherback caught her and put her down as Anatis caught the rest of the lose akumas. Lady Noir pushed Alya towards the other civilians.

"Your days of attacking innocent people will soon be over, Hawkmoth!" Anatis declared, throwing up his yoyo. "Lucky charm!"

He frowned as he caught a tennis racket before he glanced around, working out what to do with it. His luck vision lit up a canal boat, a lamp post then finally his team as a plan came into his mind. He smirked before nodding to his team.

"Get ready," He stated, turning to the akumas. "I'm gonna need all of you,"

The team nodded but before they could do anything, the sound of arrows been fired caught their attention. The people they rescued suddenly turned angry and aggressive, showing off black stained lips as they glared at the heroes. Anatis' eyes widen as Hawkmoth released and handful of akumas that turned them all back into their akumatized selves, causing Anatis and his team to go the defense. Lady Noir glanced up at the sky before gasping.

"Hawkmoth is using Dark Cupid to create all the negative emotions he needs!" She gasped as Dark Cupid flew up into the sky and aimed his arrows at Anatis, causing him to jump out the way and the fight to start up again. Ryuko was fighting against the Mime while Aspik was up against the Bubbler . Culpeo and Abeille were going against Style Queen and Malediktator as Leatherback was trying to fight off the Pharaoh and Troublemaker. Anatis was blocking Desperada's attacks while Lady Noir was fighting Lady Wifi, all while Dark Cupid led the air bound villains in an assault on the team. 

"This is a nightmare!" Aspik called out as he dodged an attack from Reverser and hit Bubbler with his lyre before grabbing it and kicking the mime as Ryuko cartwheeled away from Stormy Weather's attack.

"Stay focus!" Anatis shouted as he jumped down and tripped up Desperada before blocking an arrow aimed at Leatherback. "We can't let them win,"

"Fall on them like rain, my scarlet akumas!" Hawkmoth shouted, causing Anatis to look at him as he thrust his cane into the air. A huge swarm of Scarlet akumas fluttered up from behind him, causing Anatis' eyes to widen in horror.

"Oh no," He gasped as they fluttered towards them. He turned to his team as they continued to fight. "Watch out!"

Lady Noir gasped as she looked over before pushing back Lady Wifi and landing a kick on her, sending her flying. Lady Wifi smirked at her as Puppeteer and Sandboy flew down towards her, shooting at her. She jumped back as Aspik fought with the Pharaoh, who managed to knock away his lute and grab his arms. Aspik managed to get free and kicked him back, glaring at him.

"Aspik! Watch out!" Ryuko called out, causing him to look behind as Dark Cupid fired an arrow at him. His eyes widen as she dived in front of him, taking the arrow. He caught as she fell and gasped as her lips turned black. She shoved him back and glared at him. "Keep your hands off me, you snake!"

"Ryuko..." He gasped as an akuma fluttered towards her. Anatis caught it before it could hit her.

"Ryuko! Don't let any negative emotions over take you or you'll get akumatized too!" He shouted, blocking Rogercop's attack as she sunk down, trying her best to fight it as she held her arms. "That's what Hawkmoth wants,"

"It's going to be ok, Ryuko," Aspik gasped, moving closer to her and causing her to look up.

"Coward," She growled before trying to attack him. "You're not worthy enough to be a hero!"

He grabbed her and restrained her as she struggled against him. One of the akumas tried to take advantage of the situation but Abeille dived over and blocked out the attack as Culpeo fought against the mime. Style Queen and Malediktator began to attack Abeille, causing her to move away from them. Ryuko slammed her fist into Aspik's rib and threw him over her shoulder before opening her arms and allowing an akuma to flutter into her choke.

"I am now... Okami!!" She declared, turning into a scarlet version of her self as Apsik looked up at her in horror and fear. Almost instantly, an akuma flew into his bracelet, covering him in a red smog as Anatis looked over.

"Apsik!" He shouted before blocking an attack from Pharaoh. 

"There is no more Aspik," He declared as the smog disappeared, showing a scarlet version of him. "There is only Aapep!"

He then dived at Anatis, causing him to jump back as he slammed his fist into his ground. Leatherback threw his shield at him but Aapep dodged it as Okami charged at him. Abeille dived out of the way but Despair Bear jumped at her and forced her to stop. Culpeo jumped and landed in front of her, spinning her flute to deflect Dark Cupid's arrow but Lady Wifi threw a pause icon at her, trapping her too. Dark Cupid fired two arrows, hitting her and Abeille then akumas landed in their miraculous.

"Culpeo! Abeille!" Anatis called out, getting knocked back by Pharaoh. He kicked him back as they turned into scarlet akumas.

"Culpeo is no more, pest!" She growled, charging at him and trying to fight him. "Only Void Fox exists!"

He blocked her attack as she tried to attack him relentlessly. He managed to kick her back and jumped away but the akumatized Abeille jumped at him, trying to sting him with her now unlimited venom.

"Stay still, cockroach!" She growled as he back flipped away. "Frelona orders you to!"

Malediktator smirked and held up his fingers to his mouth.

"By the power invested in me, I order to stand still," He declared, throwing it towards Anatis. However, Leatherback pushed him out of the way and took the hit, allowing Dark Cupid to fire an arrow at him and a scarlet akuma to fly into his bracelet.

"Leatherback..." Anatis gasped before jumping out of the way as the newly villain threw his shield at him.

"Don't call me that!" He growled, catching it. "I'm Tortue Serpentine now!"

"Annie!" Lady Noir gasped as a number of akumas dived at her. She fought them off as Anatis blocked and dodged the attacks aimed at him. "Now would be a great time to use that lucky charm!"

"I need all o us for it to work!" He called out, rolling out of the way of Frelona as she tried to sting him again and block several attacks with his yoyo. "I can't do anything with it now,"

He jumped over and landed next to her, holding up his fists as she held up her baton. All of the akumas began to move in on them, causing both heroes to try and look for a point of escape. However, there wasn't one. The two of them blocked the attacks as best as they could but they really needed to get out of there.

"How are we gonna get out of this?!" Lady Noir gasped as she blocked another attack. Aapep managed to get pass their defenses and dived at Lady Noir but Anatis grabbed him and pinned his arms behind his back, in cased he had already activated his second chance. Anatis nodded at Lady Noir, who threw up her hand and summoned her cataclysm before slamming her fist into the ground. Anatis threw Aapep away from him as the ground cracked beneath them and gave away, causing the two heroes to fall into the sewers. Wasting no time, they swam away from the scene and climbed out of the water. Anatis helped Lady Noir out of the water before the two of them took off. Judging by the fact that they were still running and hadn't been ambushed, Aapep hadn't activated his second chance. They ran as fast as they could, heading deeper into the sewers as they did. Anatis frowned as his earrings beeped before glancing at Lady Noir.

"I'm about to transform back," He declared as they saw forked tunnels up ahead with a wall between them. "I'll take the side of the left, you take the right,"

"Kay!" She nodded, jumping across to her side. He jumped across to the other side and sighed as his transformation dropped. He caught Tikki and took out a macaron for her. She happily took it as he heard Lady Noir call off her transformation and give Plagg some cheese. "Enjoy it but don't take too long,"

"Let's share it," Plagg replied as Tikki suggested the same thing with her macaron. Both holders thanked their kwamis before eating their halves.

"You ok, Annie?" Marinette asked, causing Luka to sigh.

"Hawkmoth has never akumatized so many people in one go. The amount of akumas was... worrying to say the least and he looked different..." He frowned, thinking about it. He called the akumas scarlet akumas and he was referring to himself as Scarlet akumas. Not just that but the amount of them was well in the hundreds. "Something's changed,"

"He must have worked out how to boost his powers," She sighed, thinking. "Just like we did. Though I don't think he did it with magical food or potions.... Annie?"

"Do you still think we can win?" He asked, making her frown a little. He sounded small and so unsure of himself. Despite the fact that she couldn't see him, she knew he was holding his arms and looking down. She placed her hand on the wall as he let out a small sigh.

"We can't give up hope," She declared, causing him to look at the wall. "People are relying on us,"

"But our whole team crumbled," He sighed, looking down. "I failed to protect them..."

"Annie, listen to me. You did not fail. Hawkmoth cheated and that's all there is to it," She stated in a firm voice. "As for a crumbled team... well, let's go back to what we know works. A duo! You and me against the world, Annie,"

"Thank you, Kitten... I needed to hear that," He muttered, making her smile a little before they hear the sound of snarling and running. "They've found us,"

"Time to make a quick escape," Marinette grinned before noticing the flowing water. "You like Water Rides, Annie?"

"Don't forget to put your diving gear on," Luka replied, taking out a green macaron as they both ran towards the edge and dived off with their eyes closed. He threw it towards Tikki, who ate it as Marinette did the same with Plagg. "Tikki, power up!"

"Plagg, Power up!" She shouted as they free-fell towards a pool of water. "Aqua Plagg, Claws out!"

"Aqua Tikki, Spots on!" He shouted. They both transformed then hit the water. Once underneath, they opened their eyes and swam into a tunnel but Syren appeared to block their way, grinning. They heard a splash, causing them to look behind them as Animan in the form of a fish swam towards them. Anatis grinned as Syren charged at them. Lady Noir grinned back as she blocked Syren's attack. She knocked her weapon out of her hand and broke her bracelet as Anatis tied Animan up with his yoyo and broke the button on him before catching the akumas. Animan and Syren turned back into their civilian selves, causing Anatis and Lady Noir to give them their weapons so they could breathe before swimming off with them into the Seine.

"It's gonna take a long of time to deakumatized these villains one by one," Lady Noir pointed out as they swam.

"Which is exactly why we have to take on Hawkmoth directly," Anatis replied as they swam. "I think his cane is the source of his power up. I'm not sure how he did it but if we can destroy it, it should revert him back to normal and free everyone from his control,"

"Good plan but we can't do it from the water," Lady Noir pointed out as they both swam up and jumped out of the water, landing on the ground as they transformed back into their normal forms. As soon as they did, Timebreaker skated towards them, holding her hand out. However, Anatis clocked her before she could get them and broke her skates again, capturing her akuma before jumping to the bridge in front of the Eiffel Tower, causing Hawkmoth to glare at him. Ondine and Otis ran off as Anatis faced Hawkmoth with Lady Noir stood next to him, holding her baton behind her back.

"Hey, Hawkmoth! You're not gonna wanna miss what happens next! Time to show everyone that the real Anatis and Lady Noir are back!" He yelled out before taking out his yoyo. He pressed it open and threw it up in the sky, releasing all the purified butterflies he captured and causing a white beam of light to escape from it. Almost instantly, he could feel the change in the city's song and smirked as he closed his yoyo, knowing Hawkmoth could feel it too. "You feel that, Hawkmoth?! It's called Hope!"

"No more escaping for you, Knaves!" Dark Blade called out, causing Anatis and Lady Noir to face him and his army. "Down with the enemy!"

"Time for a little detour, kitten," Anatis suggested as they began to back away.

"Couldn't agree more, Annie," Lady Noir nodded before they ran off, causing the akuma army to follow them as they ran as fast as they could through the streets of Paris, trying to avoid the akumas that followed them. The ones from the sewers climbed out and joined the hunt. Lady Noir looked at him as they ran. "Got any ideas?"

"Besides running and surviving?" He asked, glancing at her before they both look ahead and saw a barricade of cars and a bus. The two of them jumped over it, rolling as they landed before noticing those behind it. Both heroes blinked as none of other then Nora Cesaire climbed onto the bus and lifted a broom up. Chloe and Nathaniel joined her, along with Tom, Sabine and Gina. Alya's mother was there too as was Anarka, Tomoe and a number of others. 

"Parisians!" Nora shouted, getting their attention. "We can be heroes just for one day!!"

"What?! A revolution!" Dark Blade yelled before pointing his blade towards them. "Charge!"

"Charge!" Chloe shouted back, causing the Parisians to run into battle. A number of them grabbed the akumatized heroes from windows as Gina moved over to them, along with Anarka and Marlena Cesaire before helping the heroes to their feet.

"Are you two ok?" Anarka asked, causing Anatis to nod. 

"It's awesome seeing you two again," Marlena grinned, clearly happy to see them as Gina placed her hand on Lady Noir's shoulder.

"Parisians are all on your side,"

"We're slow them down, Lad," Anarka grinned, clearly thriving in the chaos. "You two go save the world!"

"Leave the akumas to us," Gina grinned, causing Anatis to smile.

"You guys are amazing," He gasped as Lady Noir nodded.

"Thank you so much," She added as the two of them turned and ran off before jumping onto the rooftops. They came to a stop as the giant akumas arrived but the Parisians distracted them too, giving Anatis and Lady Noir a chance to get to the Eiffel tower. The two of them worked together against Glaciator and Gamer, causing them to take out each other before they jumped up and landed on the Eiffel Tower, rushing over to where Hawkmoth was standing, causing him to gasp as he turned around. Lady Noir held out her baton as Anatis spun his yoyo.

"It's just us three, Hawkmoth," He declared, causing Lady Noir to summon her cataclysm before he threw up his yoyo and summoned his lucky charm. He caught the little box and opened it before glancing at Hawkmoth, stopping as he got a shiver. This was too easy but he knew he couldn't let Hawkmoth catch on. He lifted his arm in front of him so the box reflected what was behind him before grinning. "It's a sign, Hawkmoth. That your miraculous will end up in this box,"

"Are you sure you're not making a mistake?" Hawkmoth asked. "How do you know that my wish wouldn't be beneficial for everyone?"

"Hm! I doubt that!" Lady Noir gasped as Anatis stepped forward. He moved his hand behind his back and pointed to his shadow. 

"Even if it was, there would be a price," Anatis shouted, hoping Lady Noir got when he meant. Using the box, he saw her glance downwards towards Hawkmoth's feet. "Why don't you tell us your wish, Hawkmoth?"

"Give me your miraculous and find out," He replied as Lady Noir flicked her hair in a way that made it look like a nod. Anatis hid his smirk. "Unlike you, I'm not afraid to use these powers. Since you're so good, why did you never bother to change the world for the better?"

"We are changing it... by our actions..." Anatis stated, making Hawkmoth frown. "Instead of just wishing for it or taking advantage of innocent people,"

They moved forward to him as Anatis held out his hand with the box so he could still see behind him.

"But it's not too late.... you can fight for good with us," He stated as the real Hawkmoth climbed behind them with two akumas in his hand. Anatis placed his hand on his yoyo, waiting til he released the akumas. "Now!"

Lady Noir destroyed the Hawkmoth illusion and blocked Dark Cupid's arrows as Anatis captured the two akumas. She threw her baton at Dark Cupid, breaking the button on his chest. The akuma escaped and Anatis captured it, returning Dark Cupid back to Kim before he caught him with his yoyo and lowered him to the floor before the heroes faced Hawkmoth. 

"No!" Hawkmoth growled.

"You're such a coward," Anatis growled. "But did you really think we were stupid enough to fall for that?!"

"No where to hide now," Lady Noir smirked as Hawkmoth growled. The two heroes charged at him and began to fight him. Anatis blocked his attack with his yoyo before he knocked him back. Lady Noir instantly took over, using her baton like a bo staff and attacking him relentlessly, annoying Hawkmoth until he got annoyed enough to try and beat her with his cane. Seeing his chance, Anatis threw his yoyo and snatched his cane out of his hand as Lady Noir flipped over to him. Hawkmoth charged at him but Anatis threw to Lady Noir, who caught it with her charged hand, destroying it. Hawkmoth returned back to his normal form as a number of white butterflies fluttered away. "As Annie said... it's over!"

"Alright, Kids," Hawkmoth growled with a look of determination on his face before he got into a fighting stance and held up his fists. "Watch what a man who has nothing to lose can do,"

The two heroes charged at him as he ran towards them, fighting him as best as they could but Hawkmoth was so much stronger then they were. He used his limbs and height to his advantage, beating them as he did until he knocked them onto the floor. Anatis tried to push himself up as Lady Noir's ring beeped. Hawkmoth smirked as he walked towards them.

"You're never going to win," He declared, walking towards them. "You're still so green, young heroes. You can't even stay transformed after you use your powers!"

He went to grab Lady Noir but before he could, Anatis slammed his foot into him, knocking him back before he got up, surprising Hawkmoth as he held up his arms in a strange position, similar to a snake.

"Annie..." Lady Noir gasped as he stood in front of her. 

"I'm not done yet," He snarled, making Hawkmoth smirk before charging at him. To his surprise, Anatis managed to hold his own, using his hands to hit Hawkmoth with powerful jabs but gradually Hawkmoth got the upper hand, knocking him back. Hawkmoth smirked and lifted his arms to beat the knocked down heroes but he went flying when a shield was thrown into him. Leatherback jumped with the other heroes and caught it, allowing Anatis and Lady Noir to jump. Anatis threw his yoyo around, creating a net around the Eiffel Tower that trapped Hawkmoth. Ryuko clicked her fingers as the seven of them stalked towards Hawkmoth. Abeille held up her spintop and called upon her power, ready to sting him as he backed up. "It's over, Hawkmoth,"

However, a blue mask suddenly appeared around his eyes, causing his expression to change to one of genuine surprise. Anatis frowned deeply as they moved closer.

"No, don't do that!" Hawkmoth suddenly gasped, making everyone confused. Who was he talking to? The mask disappeared and he sunk to his knees, apparently admitting defeat. Anatis took another step forward but as he did, a giant moth suddenly appeared, causing the heroes to gasp before it began to flap it's wings, causing a gush of wind that sent the heroes flying. Anatis tried his best to hold onto his yoyo as he grabbed Lady Noir's hand, stopping her from been blown away.

"What is that monster?!" He gasped as his yoyo's string up wrapped, sending him flying. He threw his yoyo and wrapped it around the moth's tail, pulling himself and Lady Noir towards it so they could attack but it vanished as soon as they got near. They landed on the Eiffel Tower and looked around as the others returned. Anatis moved over to the broken cane as a darkened feather escaped it but as it fluttered away, it turned back to white. Lady Noir walked over and looked up at it as the others looked around for Hawkmoth.

"A feather?" She questioned as he frowned before his eyes widen. 

"Master Fu mentioned that the Butterfly Miraculous wasn't the only lost miraculous," He muttered, making her look at him. "There's another one... the Peacock and I think we just saw it's power,"

"Anatis, Hawkmoth is gone," Culpeo stated, making the team move over and look around.

"He must of have escaped when that monster appeared," Lady Noir sighed before they moved over to the broken cane. Abeille leaned down and picked it up as Aspik and Ryuko frowned deeply. 

"The timing of that monster was too good," Ryuko muttered, frowning.

"But where did it come from?" Aspik asked, getting a nod of the rest of the team.

"Another miraculous holder," Anatis answered, standing next to them. "Which means Hawkmoth is no longer working alone. He had help from the owner of the Peacock miraculous,"

"Well, maybe this can help us track him," Lady Noir muttered, taking the cane from Abeille but it disappeared, making them all gasp.

"There goes our chance at tracking him," Leatherback frowned as Anatis sighed.

"He must have detransformed," He muttered as his earrings beeped along with Lady Noir's ring. "We've gotta split, guys... but first..."

He held up the box and threw it into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybugs!" He shouted, causing it to burst into the magical swarm and fix everything before the heroes headed back into the city. Leatherback, Abeille and Culpeo followed Anatis while Ryuko and Aspik followed Lady Noir. Landing back on the school roof, Anatis jumped down, followed by Leatherback who detransformed and gave back the bracelet after saying goodbye to Wayzz. Anatis thanked him before jumping up to the roof, where Abeille and Culpeo were waiting. They detransformed and said goodbye to their kwamis before handing back the miraculous. Anatis thanked them before swinging off into the city back to Master Fu, briefly de-transforming on his way there. Meanwhile, Lady Noir dropped off Ryuko and Aspik at Kagami's house. The two of them detransformed and said goodbye to their kwamis before handing her the jewels without hesitation. 

"Thank you for your help, you two," Lady Noir smiled.

"Thank you for trusting us," Kagami replied, bowing a little before her ring beeped again. "Send my best to Anatis,"

"I will," Lady Noir nodded before jumping off into the city. She briefly found somewhere to hide before her transformation dropped. Taking out some cheese, she threw it towards Plagg and headed to Master Fu's place. Arriving there, she re-transformed and entered through the open window, smiling as Anatis placed the fox and bee back in the box. She moved next to him and placed the dragon and the snake back, allowing Master Fu to close the box and lock it away.

"You both did very well today," He stated as he moved over to them. "But I sense something is troubling you, Anatis. Would it help to share what's on your mind?"

"The owner of the peacock miraculous helped Hawkmoth escape..." He muttered, frowning. "And I feel like Hawkmoth was planning this... I think Princess Justice was his inspiration for this attack... since she was arguably one of his most successful and intelligent akumas, he took her plan and evolved it... he was calling himself Scarlet Moth and had amplified his own powers... it was concerning..."

"Yes, it does seem that way," Master Fu agreed, making both heroes frown. "We were lucky that she did not make an appearance though... however, I think you two have earnt a well deserved rest. Go and celebrate this victory. It is heroes' day after all,"

"That's a good idea," Anatis nodded before getting up. "I have something I need to do,"

**~After the Heroes Day Parade~**

Marinette frowned to herself as she walked towards the park. She wasn't sure why but Alya asked her to meet her there at 7 pm, despite the fact that she told pretty much everyone that she couldn't do the party. Alya also insisted she bring a box of macarons. Luckily, because of the time, she was able to make some from scratch and these ones didn't burn. She saw Alya stood outside and waved towards her, getting her attention. Alya rushed over and smiled.

"Did you bring the macarons?" She asked, confusing her but she nodded. "Good! Right, close your eyes!"

"Uh.." She blinked. "Alright?"

She closed her eyes and allowed Alya to lead her into the park. She frowned as she felt Alya leave her side, making her nervous.

"Ok! Open your eyes!" Alya gasped, causing her to open them. She gasped as she took in the scene in front of her. Fairylights had been put up and tables had been set up. All kinds of food covered them and there were several picnic blankets with people on. Everyone who she had invited were there and it was exactly how she imagined it. Tears filled her eyes a little as she looked around.

"Oh my gosh..." She gasped. "But... I don't understand.... I cancelled the picnic because I couldn't provide the food I promised,"

"We know," Kagami stated as she walked over, holding a tray of food. "Which is why we all brought a dish each,"

"You're always helping people," Rose gasped as Juleka nodded. 

"Like when you helped me with my photo curse," She muttered, pushing her hair out of the way as Nathaniel and Marc came over.

"Or when you helped me and Marc meet so we could create a comic book,"

"Or the time when you helped me escape so I could see my mother on the big screen," Adrien piped up as she looked around. "That's why we all jumped at the chance to help you. You do some much for us so today it was our turn to help you,"

"B-But... I still don't understand..." She gasped, confused. She was sure she cancelled the picnic. "Not that I'm not grateful... cause I am but I definitely cancelled the picnic so who asked you all to help?"

"I did," Luka stated, making her turn around in surprise as he walked over. "That's why I was looking at my phone all lunch,"

"Y-You did this for me?" She asked, tears appearing in her eyes as he nodded. She suddenly hugged him, causing him to stumble back a little as he caught her. "Thank you so much,"

"It's fine," He muttered as he rubbed the back of his neck. "It's heroes day so this is the least I could do,"

"You're my hero, Luka," She muttered, causing him to blush before she kissed his cheek and looked at him before the two of them joined the rest.

**~Later that Night~**

"Hey, Annie," Lady Noir grinned as she joined him. He was sat on a rooftop, writing down something down. "What ya doing?"

"Working out a code," He muttered, looking up at her as she sat down next to him before he handed her the note pad. He had written down several colour codes on there. Each one corresponded to a threat level. The lowest threat was Code Gray for weak akumas like Mr Pigeon. Code Black were for akumas like Lady Wifi. Code Yellow is for akumatized miraculous holders that weren't them. Code Orange was literally reserved for Volpina. Code Blue was for the peacock holder and Code Purple was for Hawkmoth. "I'll be adding more as time goes on but what do you think so far?"

"It works but what's Code Red?" She asked, making him frown a little.

"It's the warning if I'm ever akumatized..." He muttered, making her look at him. "The list isn't finished yet but I think it helps to have codes. That way we can prepare... speaking of preparing... I think we should train the newbies and look into calming techniques,"

"That's a good idea," She nods before looking at him. "You are ok right?"

"Yeah, I'm good, Kitten," He smiled, placing the notepad in his yoyo. "Are you?"

"Yup,"


	41. Chameleon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis and Lady Noir take on another akuma but one who wasn't Hawkmoth's intended victim. Meanwhile, Marinette and Luka find trouble in the form of one Lila Rossi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sup my peeps. I hope you all had a good xmas and enjoyed your boxing day. I had a good one which is nice. Anyway, here's Chameleon. I hope you guys enjoy it :D

Marinette ran as fast as she could to school as she held a croissant in her mouth. After another late night akuma, she had missed her third alarm and was running late for school. She rushed up the stairs and through the door, just as Fred was about to close it. Calling out an apology, she ran up the stairs as fast as she could before stopping in front of the classroom door. Taking a deep breathe, she opened it and walked in. Almost instantly, she stopped and blinked. Everyone had swapped seats. Alya was now sat next to Nino, Ivan was sat next to Mylene and Nath had moved next to Alix. Sabrina and Chloe were in the same place as were Juleka and Rose but the only empty seats were at the front next to Adrien and at the back. Marinette frowned a little as she had a feeling Alya had got people to move so she could sit next to Adrien but since finding out that Adrien and Kagami were actually a couple, she had really began to move on. She had already began to take down the pictures she had off him but over the last few weeks, she had been removing more and more of Adrien from her life. It was a slow process but gradually, sunshine yellow was been removed from her life and sea blue was finding it's way into her heart. Not that she was quite ready to admit that. Sure, she knew she definitely liked Luka but a small part of her heart was still in love with Adrien. Not just that but she didn't want to use Luka as a rebound. He deserved better then that. Holding back a sigh, she moved over to Alya and cleared her throat.

"Hey, girl, you made it just in time," Alya grinned, causing her to smile a little.

"Cool but what's going on?" She asked, making Alya frown a little. Marinette just thought she was insulted at the fact that she wasn't groveling at her feet. "Not that I'm not grateful for you trying to get me a seat next to Adrien but I was fine where I was,"

"What are you talking about?" Alya asked, clearly confused before shaking her head. "Your seat's not next to Adrien. You're seats over there,"

Marinette turned to look in the direction that Alya glanced to and frowned as she realized moved to the back. Without been told. She decided to play along as maybe they had a really good reason to put her there. After all, it wasn't a bad place to be. It meant that she could doodle without Miss Bustier noticing and send sneaky texts to Luka without been caught but somehow, she got a feeling that wasn't why Alya had done that.

"At the back?" She questioned, acting confused. "Why? What's going on?"

"Well, since she's got a hearing issue, there's no way that she could sit at the back of the class right? Which means she needed a place up at the front ," Nino piped in, confusing Marinette. Just who were they talking about?

"So to make it work, Ivan sat next to Mylene, Nath sat next to Alix," Alya explained, causing Marinette to look around. Ivan was talking to Mylene and Alix was chatting to Nath. Marinette frowned a little before looking back at Alya. "Besides, she came up with the idea of moving Nino here so now we get to spend more time together,"

"Right... but who are you talking about?" Marinette asked as Miss Bustier came in.

"Good morning, students," She smiled, facing them. "I'm sure you've all heard right now but Lila is back from her medical leave and has returned to class,"

Marinette felt her heart drop and her blood turn to ice as Lila walked into the room. Fear gripped her and she felt like she was going to burst into tears as she stared at the girl. Lila lifted her hand and waved as she wore a false smile.

"Hi everyone," She smiled before noticing the empty seat at the front as everyone greeted her. She gasped in pretend surprise and clutched her cheeks. "Oh, a seat in the front row! You all remembered my hearing issue. You're such sweethearts all of you,"

She blew kisses at them in an over dramatic way, causing Marinette to feel disgusted. She knew Alya was convinced that Lila had changed her ways but Marinette knew she hadn't. She frowned deeply as she took a seat next to Adrien, who looked like he wanted to run away. She didn't blame him and there was no way she was going to let that gremlin walk all over her again. Reminding herself that she was the one and only Lady Noir, she took a deep breathe and pushed her fear away.

"You have hearing issues, Lila?" Marinette asked in a serious tone, causing almost everyone to look at her. Since no one was looking at her, Lila narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I suffer from Tinnitus. A constant ringing in my left ear," She stated as Marinette cross her arms. "I've had it ever since the sound of an airplane engine burst my eardrum on the runaway when I was saving Jagged Stone's lost kitten,"

"Jagged doesn't have a kitten," Marinette gritted as she rolled her eyes. "He has a pet crocodile,"

"Now he does but this was before then," Lila corrected as everyone looked at her. "Of course, he had to get rid of it before he found he was allergic. The best part is since you're such an excellent student, Adrien, you'll be able to help me catch up... right?"

She lightly traced her finger up his forearm, making him feel uncomfortable before he took a deep breathe and pushed her hand away.

"No, I won't be able to do that, Lila," He stated, surprising her. "And would you please not touch me? I don't like it,"

"Oh, my gosh... I am so sorry," She gasped but both Adrien and Marinette knew it was a fake apology. Not just that but her eyes were full of anger. "I didn't realize it was an issue,"

"Speaking of issues," Marinette muttered under her breathe. "Miss Bustier, why do I have to sit at the back?"

"Marinette, you agreed to do so," Miss Bustier stated as everyone nodded but Marinette frowned deeply.

"No, I didn't," She stated, surprising everyone. "In fact, I had no idea this was a thing until I literally walked in here this morning,"

"You didn't tell her?!" Ivan gasped, looking at Alya who gulped. 

"Well... I figured she wouldn't mind..." She muttered, making a number of people gasp in horror, including Adrien, Juleka and Miss Bustier. 

"Alya, while I understand that you were trying to help out a friend in need, you can't just assume that other people would be ok with sitting in the back without asking them first," She stated, shaking her head. Alya went to argue but Alix beat her to it.

"Yeah! You told us Mari was cool with it and knew about it, which clearly she didn't," She stated before turning to Marinette. "I'm sorry, Mari. I had no idea she didn't tell you,"

"It's fine, Alix," She stated before crossing her arms and glaring at Alya and Lila. "But since you moved everyone around to 'accommodate' Lila, I assume she has a doctor's note as proof of her disability,"

"Actually, I don't need a doctor's note as it states in my student-"

"Lila, don't lie," Marinette stated, cutting her off with an icy glare. "The rules state that you need a real doctor's note as proof so accommodations can be provided and since you haven't been here for over a month, any doctor note you have in your school file would be invalid as you would need a new, up to date one. Also, I've seen in your student file and there is nothing on any of your 'disabilities'... and before you ask, it's part of my job as class representative to make sure files are up to date. Another thing, as class representative, I have to approve any change to the seating plan and since I didn't, you can all move back to your original seats. Lila, I'm afraid that means you will be in the back until you provide an up to date doctor's note, detailing your disabilities,"

"Oh, come on, Marinette," Alya gasped. "That's not fair. Miss Bustier, can't you overthrow Marinette's decision?"

Marinette looked at Miss Bustier, who looked a little conflicted before she glanced over at Chloe. She took a deep breathe and shook her head.

"No, Marinette is absolutely in the right here," She stated, turning to look at Lila. "Lila, we'll be happy to accommodate you as soon as you have proof of your disabilities... until then, you're to sit in the back. Everyone else, please return to your original seating plan. Alya, I highly recommend you include all of your class mates when you come up with a plan like this. I know you can get carried away but you unintentionally banished Marinette to the back without her consent and lied to your classmates about that. If you continue with this behavior, I'll have no choice but to give you a detention. Since this seems to be an isolated incident, I'm just giving you a warning but this is your only warning,"

"But Miss Bustier-"

"Alya, that's enough!" Miss Bustier shouted, shocking everyone even Marinette... but she couldn't deny she was happy. Apparently, Anatis really had gotten through to her. Alya went quiet and sulked as everyone moved to their original seats. Marinette sat next to her and took out her books as Lila moved pass her. She didn't miss the nasty glare she gave her but this time, Marinette felt more confident. She was not going to go down like before. Miss Bustier began her lesson as Marinette began to take notes. Alya slid her a note, making Marinette frown as she carefully unfolded it.

_What the hell, Marinette? I thought you were all for helping people._

Marinette let out a little sigh but wrote back.

_I am but not when they aren't truthful. If Lila really does have Tinnitus then she needs proof like everyone else. You should know this given that it's in the class representative handbook, which you should have read given that you're my deputy_

She slid back over to her and continued taking notes until Alya send her over another.

_Can't you just give her the benefit of a doubt? She's got a disability_

Marinette frowned deeply as she wrote back.

_No, I can't. In case, you've forgotten.... she is a liar and two, even if her disability is real, she still needs proof of it which she had not provided. I will revise the seating plan when she provides proof and if she really does have it then it won't be a problem getting proof of it. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to actually learnt something_

She slid the note back and shook her head at Alya's insulted gasp before continuing with her notes. Time past and soon it was lunchtime. As soon as the bell rang, Marinette jumped up and rushed outside. She was absolutely famished as she had only a croissant for breakfast. She headed into the locker room and put her books away, giving Plagg a slice of cheese as she did before she closed her locker and walked over to the canteen. By the time, she got there, Lila was getting a number of people to get food for her including Alya and Nino. Marinette wanted to shout at her but she took a deep breathe and walked over to the food counter, getting her dinner. 

"You should try the cheesecake," Luka's voice instantly calmed her down, making her look up and smile as he moved next to her. "So Lila is back I see..."

"Oh, you don't sound happy about that," She muttered as she reached for the cheesecake he recommended as he placed a macaron on his plate. "Got a sweet craving, Lu?"

"Maybe," He grinned before glancing at Lila. "I don't like her... her music's all wrong and Anatis hasn't had pleasant things to say... oh god, she's looking at me..."

He quickly looked away before grabbing Marinette's arm and rushing over to their usual table. They sat down and began to eat as Lila got up and made her way to the table, standing next to Luka and completely blanking Marinette, much to their annoyance. 

"Hi, I'm Lila," She stated in her shrilled, fake voice. "I haven't seen you here before. Are you new?"

"I guess," He stated, colder then usual. Not that Lila noticed or if she did, she didn't care.

"Oh, my gosh. Me too!" She gasped, moving onto the new chair and leaning against him while fluttering her eyelashes at him. Marinette wanted to say something as Luka looked somewhere between uncomfortable and murderous. Again, Lila didn't seem to notice. "Let's be friends,"

Luka, however, got up and moved to the chair next to Marinette, causing Lila to fall before she caught herself. 

"No, thank you," He replied, sitting back down. However, Lila wasn't taking no for an answer. She got back up and sat next to him again, grabbing his arm as Marinette gripped her hand into a fist. Luka frowned deeply and tried to pull his arm from her but she dug her nails into him. He winced in pain but glared at her. "Let go,"

"I just want to be friends," She smirked, leaning against him as she tightened her grip, thinking it would cause him to shut up like it did with Adrien. However, Luka was not Adrien.

"I said let go!" He shouted a little louder then expected as he yanked his arm free from her, causing a number of people to look over as he took off his hoodie and checked his arm. Marinette let out a gasp as she saw the deep nail marks in his arm. They were deep enough to actually make him bleed a little. Lila was looking at him in surprise as he put his hoodie back on and moved again. Lila got up and went to sit next to him again but Juleka quickly took the seat and shot her a glare as Luka looked at her annoyed. "Seriously? Go sit somewhere else?!"

"W-Why are you been so mean to me?" She asks, fake tears appearing in her eyes as she stood in front of him. "I just want to be your friend,"

"Well, I'm not interested in been friends with a liar," He spat back as Alya and Nino walked in. Lila blinked in surprise. She hadn't expected him to know but then she remembered that Anatis had exposed her to all of Paris. Still, she could spin it to make her look innocent.

"Liar?" She gasped, fake tears in her eyes. "But I'm not a liar... Marinette told you that, didn't she? She's always had it-"

"Cut the crap, Rossi," He stated, shocking everyone including Lila and Marinette. She had never seen Luka like this before. "I saw the video on the Ladyblog and I know how to recognize a fake. I'm not interested in been your friend, I don't want you near me and if you ever lean against me or touch me without my permission again, I'll sue you for sexual harassment!"

The color drained out of her face as she realized he was been perfectly serious and a number of people was kind of glaring at her. She needed to spin this around. She began to cry, making a number of people look at her with sympathy.

"I-I'm sorry... I didn't realize I was making you uncomfortable," She gasped, fake tears in her eyes. Luka went to say something but Juleka beat him to it.

"I'm pretty certain him trying to shake you off, telling you to let go and moving shows that he was uncomfortable," She mumbled, making Lila look at her with surprise as Alya stormed over with Nino, having missed what Juleka had said. She had only heard Luka threatening to sue Lila.

"What the hell, Couffaine?!" Alya gasped, glaring at Luka. "I thought you were cool but Lila was just trying to make friends!"

"That's as accurate as saying I'm the king of England," He stated, coolly. Marinette wanted to giggle but she noticed the look on Lila's face. She looked smug and Marinette knew she was gonna get the blame.

"Oh, don't blame him, Alya," She gasped, wiping her 'tears'. "He's obviously been poisoned by what Marinette has said about me, just like Anatis.... Wasn't she the first person to meet him?"

"Yeah, she was," Alya agreed, making everyone frown as Lila sniffed.

"No wonder why he thinks I'm a liar. She must have told him all kinds of lies about me after he deakumatized her..." She cried, making most people gasp in surprise and glare at Marinette. "That's why he claimed I was lying on that video and responsible for two akumas. She's obviously convinced him and this boy that I'm a horrible person!"

"Oh, Lila, that isn't true," Alya gasped as Lila 'cried' on her. "You're a wonderful person,"

"I know I'm not perfect but I've been trying to be a better person!" She gasped, hiding her face. Luka gripped his drink as people lapped up her lies. "I've been going to therapy for my own akumatization. Oh, Marinette, why did you tell Anatis I was a bully?! If you had been honest, he wouldn't have had a go at me and caused me to become an akuma!"

"You did what?!" Alya gasped, glaring at her.

"What?!" Marinette gasped, jumping up. "All I told him was the truth!"

"I've only tried to be your friend, Marinette," She sniffed, causing Luka to stand up and try to argue for her. Unfortunately, very few people believed him because of the way Lila had spun it. Alya started to berate him for been on the side of the bully as he argued that she was the one standing up for the bully. Seeing her friends argue again, Marinette rushed out and locked herself in the bathroom as she began to cry. She really thought things had gotten better but Lila hadn't even been back for one day and she had already turned her friends against her. She flinched as she heard the bathroom door open, causing her to look up as Lila walked over to her.

"Oh my god, are you crying?" She gasped in her fake voice, making Marinette frown and flinch. What is she up to? "You are, aren't you? You know it's really not worth fighting over a boy,"

"What do you want, Lila?" Marinette asked, glaring at her. Lila pretended to look shocked before dropping her act almost instantly as she leaned against the sink. Her whole body language changed to the Lila that Marinette was unfortunately familiar.

"Just to remind you who's boss, Marinette," She stated before facing her. "Do you remember the last time we were in here?"

"You threatened me,"

"Oh so you do remember?" Lila gasped, holding her hands together before stepping forward, causing Marinette to step back. "Then as you'll recall, I told you that if you decided to go against me, I'd take away all of your friends... well, I'm still gonna keep good on that,"

She slammed her hand against the wall by Marinette to flinch.

"And your new boyfriend will be the first one I start with," She grinned, making Marinette gasp. "By the time I'm finished, he won't be able to look you in the eye without been disgusted... oh and do you know what would make it so much better? If he fell in love with me... I mean who wouldn't but still that would be the icing on the cake. I mean he's no Adrien Agreste but he's cute in a rockstar kind of way. Definitely would make me look good if I had him on my arm,"

"Don't you dare touch Luka!" Marinette growled, getting her fire back and surprising Lila. "You can threat me all you want but I will end you if you touch a single hair on his head!"

She blinked as she stared at Marinette.

"Oh my, you're in love with him, aren't you?" She smirked, making Marinette blush. "And here I thought you were still hung up over Adrien. Well, all the more reason to turn him against you or maybe I should turn everyone against him... oh, I know! I'll turn everyone against him and then turn him against you so he only had me left. Wouldn't that be grand? Of course, I'll leave him alone if you stop trying to expose me, tell everyone that you made up lies about me and be my friend,"

"I will only ever be your friend when you stop lying and harassing people!" Marinette gasped, causing Lila to roll her eyes.

"Marinette, we've been through this before," She smirked, making Marinette frown. "If you don't want to be my friend, fine. It's not a loss to me. After all, I've pretty much turned everyone against you already but if you don't become my friend, your little boyfriend won't have any friends left. I know you're less dumb then the others so I'm gonna give you another chance,"

She slammed her hand against the wall right near Marinette's head.

"You're either with me or against me. You don't answer right now. I'll give you to the end of today," She smiled sweetly before a dark expression came across her face. "And I really hope you make the right choice this time, Marinette. I'd hate for Luka to pay for your mistakes,"

With that, she turned on her heel, leaving Marinette shaking as she slid down the wall. Tears slid down her face as she shook. She thought she could be strong enough to stand up to Lila but now if she continues, Luka will get caught in the crossfire. Lila will turn everyone against him then turn him against her and claim him as her own. She covered her face as she sobbed, unsure how to go forward. If she defies her, Luka will get hurt but if she doesn't, she'll be stuck in the same place she was before. There's no way Lila will leave her alone, even if she stops calling her out. Lila enjoys making her miserable after all. She carefully reached for her phone to text Luka but gasped as an akuma flew straight into it.

"Princess Justice, we meet again," Hawkmoth smirked as she shook. "Ah, yes. It seems like Miss Rossi intends to make your friend's life hell if you don't do what she wants but I can give you the power to expose her again. Do we have a deal?"

"I..." She gasped as tears rolled down her face. She wanted to give in but she couldn't. She couldn't do that to him. "N-no..."

"No?" Hawkmoth asked, shocked. "But this girl is the voice of evil, I ca-"

"Dollface, listen to me!" Plagg's voice suddenly interrupted Hawkmoth. "You are my best friend and you deserve better then this so resist it, please! You might be super clumsy but you always find a solution so you don't need that dumb butterfly!"

"Y-You're right!" She gasped, feeling her resolve come back. "I am not a pushover! Lila has no real power over me! I am resourceful! I am confident! I am Marinette!"

"Very well... but the power is there if you decided otherwise," Hawkmoth stated, surprising her. The akuma fluttered out of her phone and flew off, causing her to let out a breathe as Plagg flew over and hugged her.

"Thank you, Plagg," She muttered, shaking as she got up. She shakily logged onto the akuma alert and put one up before turning to Plagg. However, before she could transform, the door opened again. Plagg quickly hid as Lila entered the bathroom again, making Marinette frown as she went to edge.

"Oh, Marinette, I'm glad I caught you again," She stated, moving over. Marinette flinched and took a step back, making Lila frown. "Oh, no. I've gone too far. I'm so sorry, Marinette. I didn't mean to get so mean. I just want to be your friend,"

"What?" Marinette gasped, taken back. Seeing her chance, Lila quickly kissed her cheek, causing the girl to collapse to the floor as she fell into a deep sleep. Lila morphed into her and smirked.

"Oops, I lied but you already know that," She smirked, picking her up and dragging her into the locker room. She glanced around and smirked as she saw an open locker. She pushed her inside. "I saw a chance and took it but don't worry. I'm just gonna show everyone what you're really like,"

She laughed as she closed the door before walking off. Plagg flew out of her purse and frowned as he looked at her.

"Marinette?!" He gasped, trying to shake her head as she slept. "Wake up!"

**~Meanwhile~**

Luka frowned as he looked for Marinette. He had noticed her slip away and then be followed by Lila. He tried to leave straight away but Alya got up in his face, causing him to yell at her to get out of his space. As soon as she did, he rushed off but he couldn't find Marinette. He frowned as he headed to the locker room, only for her to exit. He let out a sigh of relief.

"Marinette, there you are," He called, causing her to look at him.

"Oh, yes, here I am," She replied, acting a little off but he figured she had been crying. He asked her if she was ok and explained he had been looking for her. However, she suddenly grabbed his hands and smirked at him. "Aww, you're such a sweetheart, Luka. Hey, why don't we go to the bakery and I can give you something sweet as a reward,"

"Um... you said you would help Juleka and Rose with the designs..." He mumbled, trying to pull his hands away from her. She was not acting like herself. "And you know I prefer to buy from the bakery. Artists need to support other artists,"

"Oh, I'm sure my parents won't notice a couple of items going missing," She gasped, moving closer. "And it's not like Rose and Juleka are worth my time... not like how you are..."

She leaned in to kiss him, causing him to push her back.

"What the hell, Marinette?" He gasped, surprising her.

"What? Do you want to kiss me?" She asked, surprising him as she traced her fingers over his arm. "I mean you like me right and I like you... so we should kiss..."

"Not like this," He stated back, stepping back from her. "You're clearly not yourself right now. I don't know what's wrong but your music is off,"

"My music?" She asked, confused but it was all he needed to fully realize the truth. This wasn't Marinette. He stepped back even more, making her look at him confused. "Luka, what's wrong?"

"You're not Marinette," He stated, surprising her.

"What do you mean?" She gasped, wondering how did he know. "Of course, I am-"

"No, you're not," He gasped. "I don't know who you are but you are not her,"

"Oh, such a clever boy... why don't I reward you with a kiss?" She smirked, trying to kiss him again but he managed to dodge her. She laughed before jumping up to the first floor and blowing a kiss at him. He ran up the stairs to chase after her but she jumped to the other side o landed in front of Alya and Nino, who were coming out of the canteen with the others. "Oh, Alya! I've been looking for you!"

"Really, girl?" She asked, surprised as Luka rushed over.

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you that you're a terrible reporter and you don't deserve Nino! In fact, we all know he only settled for you because he couldn't have me," She smirked, making Alya look at her in betrayal. "Rose, you're nothing more then a dumb blonde, Mylene and Ivan... you're both really fat... Oh, Nathaniel, I don't know how you got that comic book of yours published since you have zero talent... Juleka, you're so moody. How do you think you could possibly be a model when you have no expression and... well..."

She looked her up and down.

"Shouldn't you lost the baby fat?" She asked, making Juleka's eyes fill with tears. "And Nino, you don't deserve your cap!"

She grabbed it and laughed, running off with it as Luka reached them. They all looked outrage as he caught his breathe.

"Whatever she just said, don't listen," He gasped, making them look at him with surprise. "It isn't the real Marinette. I don't know who it is but-"

His phone buzzed, causing him to look at it. The akuma alert app had showed one was active near by. He frowned deeply before his eyes widen. Marinette must have been akumatized. 

"She's an akuma..." He muttered, causing everyone to mutter and gasp.

"How can you be certain?!" Alya gasped, causing him to show her the phone. She read the alert and frowned as the others read it too.

"She must have been akumatized after rushing off," Juleka mumbled, making everyone agree. "W-We need to hide. She might come back to do worst to us.."

"Oh no!" Alya gasped, making them look at her. "She might go after Lila! We need to find her and warn her!"

"We should split up," Luka suggested, seeing his chance. He had no intention of finding Lila but this gave him a chance to transform. "We can cover more ground that way,"

"Good idea,"Adrien nodded before giving directions. Luka offered to check the locker room as he could get Tikki from his bag and go out of the window. He ran off as everyone else went to look for Lila and made his way to the locker room. He slipped inside and walked to his locker but heard the sounds of light snores as he walked past a section of lockers. He doubled back and noticed one was slightly ajar. He walked over and opened it, causing him to gasp as he found Marinette inside, asleep.

"Marinette?!" He gasped, trying to wake her up but she snoozed on. He noticed her cheeks were stained with tears but overall, she didn't look hurt. Feeling a little relief as she wasn't hurt, he decided to head to his locker and get Tikki. She followed him over to Marinette and frowned as she checked her over. "Well?"

"She seems to be in an enchanted sleep," She muttered, making him frown.

"Is there any way you can wake her?"

"I'm afraid not," She mumbled, making him frown. "Unless I use the cure but to do that-"

"You have to summon a lucky charm," He muttered, frowning. "Could you do that?"

"Sure, if you want a new planet," She stated, making him frown a little more. "Best thing we can do is transform and find the cause of this sleep,"

"It has to be the Marinette I saw earlier," He muttered, making Tikki frown. "She looked just like Marinette but wasn't her. Not only was her behavior strange but she insulted her friends and didn't know what I meant when I said her music. Marinette, akumatized or not, would have known,"

"So another Marinette was running around?"

"Yes... but this impostor has to be an akuma," He muttered, swiping his earrings. "Tikki, spots on!"

He transformed and opened his yoyo to see there had been any news reports. One showed a car crash and the other the Marinette imposer balanced on the Eiffel Tower. Luckily, no one had been hurt in the crash and the cure would fix things but he was still annoyed. He frowned and closed his yoyo before looking at Marinette. He couldn't just leave her in the locker. He gently moved her out of it and picked her up. She snuggled against him in her sleep, making him blush a little before he left the room and headed to the nurse's office, coming around Juleka and Rose as he did.

"Juleka, Rose," He called, making them look over. Rose gasped as she saw him holding Marinette in her arms. He gestured to the nurse office's door, causing Juleka to rush over and open it for him, allowing him to move inside as the nurse gasped and jumped. "Sorry for the intrusion"

He gently placed Marinette on the bed. She curled up and breathed in lightly as he placed a blanket over her. 

"What's wrong with her?" Rose asked, making Juleka nod as he faced them.

"She's in an enchanted sleep," He muttered, making them frown. "She was inside a locker that happened to look in when I was looking for an akuma. I got an alert one was active here so I came to investigate. Your brother told me that he had seen Marinette act odd when he ran into me so I'm guess the Marinette he saw was the akuma and had hidden the real one in a locker,"

"That means the things she said wasn't really her!" Rose gasped, clearly happy. "I knew Marinette wasn't so mean!"

"We better tell everyone so we can clear her name," Juleka muttered, making him frown. "Oh, that akuma Marinette insulted us and was really mean. She even stole Nino's hat but since you've found the real Marinette, we can clear her name... but you can wake her right?"

"She should wake once the akuma is dealt with and the cure has been cast," He muttered, making them nod. "Can you look after her? I have to go after it,"

"Of course, Anatis," Both girls grinned as he smiled before he nodded at the nurse and left the room. He headed to the Eiffel Tower where a crowd of people had gathered. He jumped up and landed on the edge as Akumanette was balancing on the edge and acting like a total idiot. It was clearly an act to lure him here but still he couldn't just let her or whoever it was fall. The akumanette was holding on to two Lady Noir balloons and laughing as she moved across before misplacing her footing. She screamed as she plummeted down to earth but Anatis threw his yoyo and swung up, catching her. He landed on the ground as everyone clapped.

"Oh, my prince charming!" She gasped falsely. "You saved my life. How about a kiss?"

"No, thanks," He muttered but she tried to kiss him anyway, causing him to shove her off and jump away from her. "I know you're not the real Marinette,"

"Oh my, what a clever bug," She grinned, standing up. "You're right though. I'm not Marinette... I'm Chameleon! You're getting better at this, Anatis, which is a good thing. It will make this fight all the more interesting... so shall we dance, my handsome bug?"

With that, she charged at him, trying to punching him. He dodged and kicked at her as they spun around. However, she was constantly trying to kiss him as well. He grabbed her arms and flipped her over his arms, pinning her down.

"Where is your akuma?!" He growled, causing her to wrap her legs around him and throw him off her, surprising him with her strength. He looked up and frowned as she had disappeared. "Damn it,"

"Anatis, is everything ok?" Nadja asked, holding up her mic. "Why were you fighting against a civilian?"

"That's not a civilian," He frowned, dusting himself down. "She's an akuma calling herself Chameleon. It appears she has the ability to take on any form so please be careful,"

"Of course, Anatis," Nadja nodded as he threw his yoyo and pulled himself up to the rooftops. He took out his yoyo and tried to call Lady Noir but she didn't answer. He sighed but put his yoyo away and continued looking. He jumped down to the Trocadéro Gardens as a woman looked for her kid but didn't see Marinette anywhere. He jumped across to a lamp post before looking around then hopping to another one. He frowned as he still didn't see her but she couldn't have gotten far.

"Anatis!" A little boy called, making him look at him. "I saw the villain running over there!!"

He pointed towards the carousel, causing Anatis to look over. He jumped down and took out his yoyo.

"Thanks, kid but you better get somewhere safe. It's dangerous," He muttered, walking over with caution. "Chameleon, it's over! Show yourself!"

He frowned as he looked around, not seeing her.

"My Quentin!" A woman gasped, making him look to her. "You've found him, Anatis,"

"Found him?" He asked, looking at her before turning around, just as the child dived towards him. His eyes widen in surprise as he realized that Chameleon was the child but before it could kiss him, he heard Lady Noir yelling before suddenly been pushed aside, causing Chameleon to kiss her instead. He rolled and looked up as Chameleon turned in Lady Noir while the real one fell to the ground, asleep. "Lady Noir?!"

She went to take her ring but he threw his yoyo, stopping her from doing so as she faced him.

"It looks it's down to the two of us, Anatis?" She smirked, using Lady Noir's voice. "Don't you think I make a purrfect kitten?!"

"I prefer the real deal," He snarled back, causing her to laugh before throwing up her hair in the air and summoning Lady Noir's cataclysm. Anatis frowned deeply as the dark energy appeared in her hand before he spun his yoyo. "Let's find out who you really are, Chameleon,"

"Not before I discover your identity first," She threw back before running at him. He dodged her attacks as she tried to grab him or hit him with her charged up hand. "Too bad that Lady Noir's power is going to destroy you,"

She tried to kiss him, causing him to dodge.

"Ever heard of consent?!" He retorted back, dodging her again. He briefly lost his foot and tripped, causing her to try and jump on him but he threw her off and jumped over to a lamp post. "Hey, bet you can't catch me,"

He jumped over the Eiffel Tower and climbed up it, causing her to follow. He stood on part of it with his arms as she landed on the edge and smirked at him.

"No where to run, Bug boy," She growled as he smirked.

"I don't intend to," He replied, throwing up his yoyo and summoning his lucky charm. He caught it and frowned as she laughed at it. "A t-shirt?" 

"That's your plan, Anatis? Make me dress like you?" She laughed, clearly mocking him before glancing at him with a critical eye. "On second thoughts, such horrible fashion might actually do me in,"

She charged at him, causing him to jump back and wrap the shirt around his arm before he threw his yoyo, grabbing her baton and pulling it out her hands. He threw it off the tower and blocked her attack as she tried to hit him. She growled and aimed a kick at him, causing him to move around the area they were in. She managed to kick him and knocked him back before diving at him. She landed on him, knocking him down onto the ground as his yoyo bounced down to the lower level. She tried to kiss him but he pushed back her head. She smirked and moved her hand, causing him to block her before he managed to threw her off, making her laugh as she walked towards him, corning him off as he took a fighting stance

"You trapped and without your precious yoyo," She smirked, running towards him with her hand out stretched. However, he stepped to the side and grabbed her hand before tripping her up and slamming her hand into the ground, causing the floor to rush and break. The two of them fell down as his luck vision lit up the waitress, an oyster knife and an oyster. He smirked as he landed on the counter and grabbed the nearest one as she landed on the ground next to him. She jumped up and went to kiss him but he slammed the oyster onto her lips and smirked at her surprised expression as she stumbled back, causing the Oyster to drop. "Oh, no,"

Pink sparkles appeared as she transformed into an oyster and fell to the ground. Anatis rolled off the counter and picked it up before turning to the terrified waitress. He helped her to her feet as Lady Noir came over.

"Are you ok?" He asked, getting a nod of her as the oyster made a noise, causing Lady Noir to raise an eyebrow. He held it up and smirked. "Say hello to our akuma,"

"Seems she clammed up a little," Lady Noir grinned, making Anatis shake his head. "So how do we get her out of the shell?"

"I think I have an idea," He muttered, turning to the waitress and holding out the shirt and oyster. "Would you mind?"

"Of course, Anatis," She smiled, taking the items of him and grabbing the oyster knife. She made quick work of opening it before holding it out to him. "Monsieur,"

"Thank you," He smiled as he picked the black pearl that was inside. "Time to see what you look like, Chameleon,"

"It's an old acquaintance," Lady Noir frowned, making him frown as well before he broke the pearl and released the akuma. He captured it with his yoyo and freed the purified version before taking the t-shirt that the waitress held out and threw it into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybugs!" He shouted, causing it to burst into the magical swarm. It flew around fixing everything before disappearing. The oyster turned purple and transformed back into Lila, causing Anatis to frown deeply and cross his arms as he looked annoyed and unimpressed. "Lila Rossi... why am I not surprised?"

"Anatis? Oh my gosh, was I akumatized?" She gasped. "I am so sorry. I was just so upset about how Marinette was treating me. She's such a horrible girl and I know she lied to you-"

"Lila, that's enough!" He growled, making him go quiet as he pinched his nose. "Marinette didn't lie to me about you. She didn't even mentioned your name or imply it was you when she was akumatized. Also, she didn't make you lie about been a superhero now, did she?"

"I- urg! You're the worst!" She gasped, jumping down and storming off. Anatis shook his head before turning to Lady Noir.

"I'm sorry but I have to get going. She tried to frame Marinette and I want to make sure she's ok," He explained, making her nod and attempt to hide her blush as he walked over to the edge of the tower before stopping and waving at her. "See you later, kitten,"

"Bye..." She sighed, dreamily before shaking her head and leaving. She needed to get to the school before he does. She managed to find her way there and climbed into a classroom, de-transforming quickly before rushing out, just as he landed in the courtyard. He looked around and saw her, smiling as he did. He jumped up and landed on the railing near her, making her smile shyly. "H-Hi,"

"Hey, I'm glad to see you're awake," He stated, making her blush. "I was worried,"

"Oh, I'm ok!" She gasped, holding up her hands. He smiled and nodded as his earrings beeped.

"Ah... gotta go," He mumbled, throwing his yoyo and flying off as she sighed. Rose and Juleka ran over.

"Marinette, there you are!" Rose gasped, hugging her as Juleka caught her breathe. "Don't run off like that,"

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to warn Anatis," She mumbled as Lila walked into the courtyard. She noticed Marinette and glared at her before huffing and walking off. The bell rang, causing the three girls to sigh and walk towards the class. However, Marinette heard her name been called, making her turn around as Luka ran over and hugged her. She blinked but hugged back. Juleka grabbed Rose and pulled her inside as she looked like she was about to squeal with delight. Luka gently let go off Marinette and looked at her.

"You're ok," He gasped, happy to see she was alright. "I was so worried that you had been akumatized again,"

"Oh no... not me... it was Lila," She muttered, holding up her hands but then Lila's threat came into her mind. The akuma had been after her and Lila had been in a pretty good mood after threatening her so how did she get akumatized? "But it doesn't add up..."

"What doesn't?"

"Lila been akumatized..." She muttered, looking down. "I think she might have been the next target for the akuma but I don't know why...."

"Next target?" He asked, concerned. "But you said you weren't akumatized...."

"And I wasn't but...." She muttered, looking down. "Hawkmoth did try. He promised me power again but I resisted I promise!"

"I believe you," Luka smiled, looking at her with a gentle look. "And I'm proud of you for resisting him...but can I ask why? I know Lila had followed you to the bathroom. I tried to find you after I noticed but..."

She frowned and looked down as tears filled her eyes. He frowned deeply and pulled her into his arms as Miss Bustier walked out of the class. She looked at him and then at Marinette, who was sobbing against his chest.

"Mr Couffaine, would you mind taking Marinette home?" She asked, making her look up as she gave her a gentle look. "Tell her parents she has my permission for the rest of the afternoon off and if she needs tomorrow off as well, she can. I'll get one of the class members to bring any home work to her. I'll inform Ms Mendeleiev off your absence while you take her home,"

"Of course, Miss Bustier," He replied, gently leading Marinette away from the class and out of the school. Marinette kept quiet as she sniffed and wiped her eyes as they walked. They entered the bakery, causing Sabine to look up and rush over when she saw her daughter in tears. Luka explained as best as he could what had happened and told her what Miss Bustier said, causing Sabine to fuss over her daughter and take her upstairs. She came back down and gave him some free food before telling that Marinette had fallen asleep for now and if he wanted, he could come by and see her later. He nodded and left, heading back to school. The rest of the afternoon went really quickly and soon he found himself telling Juleka he would be heading to Marinette to check in on her. She asked him to take the homework of that afternoon to her since he was already heading there, causing him to take them and place it into his bag before Rose and her ran off. He turned to walk off but found Lila in his pathway.

"Oh, hi, Luka," She grinned, in her false voice. "I wanted to talk to you as I think we got off on the wrong foot,"

"No, we didn't," He stated, coldly.

"I don't understand why you seem to hate me," She gasped, insulted. "You haven't even given me a chance,"

"I don't need to," He stated, making her frown. "I can tell what kind of person just from your song and yours can't even be called that,"

"What do you mean?"

"Simple, I hear the sound of people's hearts," He explained, making her frown. "And I'd rather listen to nails on a chalkboard then your heart,"

"Harsh," She gasped as he went to walk away.

"But true," He stated, making her frown even more. "Not that you would know about that. Now if you excuse me, I have places to be,"

He went to walk away but she stopped him.

"I see you've made a decision, Luka," She stated, making him glare down at her. "I was hoping you would become my friend but clearly, you've decided to move against me so from now on, you and I are at war. You're gonna lost your friends and end up alone. Not even Marinette will want to look at you when I'm done. She'll hate you and your life will end up in chaos, thanks to me,"

She smirked at him, thinking it will scare him but he merely smirked.

"We'll see about that, Lila," He replied, not even trembling. She frowned as he should be terrified. "You know what they say about Chaos right?"

"What?"

"From Chaos comes creation," He smirks, making her frown. "And I'm very creative, especially when there is chaos. After all, I am a Couffaine and chaos runs deep in my blood so go ahead and try,"

He smirked as she stood there, shaking before he walked off, whistling to himself as he did.

**~Later that Night~**

"Hey, Kitten," Anatis stated as he walked over to Lady Noir, who was sat on a rooftop. She looked over and smiled as he sat down before he took out his yoyo and reached in, taking out a bag of cookies before taking one for himself and offering one to her. She thanked him and took one, happily eating it. "So Lila got reakumatized..."

"Yeah and I don't think it was unintentional," She muttered, making him frown. "I talked to Marinette as I was worried about her,"

"What did you find out?" He asked, looking at her.

"She was almost reakumatized," She muttered, making him frown. "She resisted it and activated the akuma alert to let us know then Lila came back in, caught her off guard and kissed her,"

"That's how she changed into her," He muttered, frowning. "But why was she nearly akumatized and then Miss Rossi?"

"I think I can answer that too," She explained. "I asked Marinette the same thing and she told me that Lila had threatened her and her friend, Luka,"

"She what?!" He yelled, making her blink and look at him. He took a deep breathe and tried to calm himself down. "Continue please,"

"Uh... Marinette said that Lila threatened to destroy his friendships then turn him against Marinette so he would only have Lila left," She mumbled, making him frown deeply. Lila clearly thought he was attractive enough to want to steal him from Marinette... not that he was actually hers but it made him glad that him and Jagged had agreed not to go public yet. "But she was confused that Lila got akumatized. Apparently, Lila was in quite the giddy mood after her threat,"

"So why would she get akumatized?" He asked, frowning.

"Her akumatization doesn't add," Lady Noir muttered, making him frown. "She wasn't upset or angry,"

"What if she didn't need to be?" He muttered, making her look at him. "Hawkmoth uses negative emotions to track and make akumas but the butterfly miraculous doesn't work like that naturally. It's butterfly could just give any powers as long as they felt something so what if Lila saw the butterfly and took it for herself?"

"But that would suggest that Lila did that intentionally?" Lady Noir gasped, making him nod. "You really think she would do that?"

"She threatened two people despite knowing that there is a psychotic super villain who targets bad emotions and has made it clear she is willing to hurt people," He points out, making her frown.

"Wait... two people?" She asked, making him sigh.

"She threatened Luka in person," He muttered, making her frown. "He told me about it before I came here,"

"Why that little witch!" She gasped, making him look at her with surprise. "You know what?! She is definitely capable of willingly helping Hawkmoth!"

"I agree," He stated, looking back at the skyline. "I'm gonna ask my informants at the school to keep an eye on her,"

"And the fact that she helped Hawkmoth?" Lady Noir asked, making him look at her.

"We gather evidence," He stated, making her smile. "Every scrap of prove we have so she can't wiggle her way out of it and we cover everything. If she's willing to work with a terrorist then who knows what else she's done,"

"Sounds good to me," She nodded. "I ask my informants to help out,"

"You have informants?"

"Of course, I do," She grinned, giving him a cheeky wink. He chuckled and shook his head before munching on his cookie. She gently moved over and leaned her head against his shoulder, causing him to look at her again. "This ok?"

"Yeah," He smiled, looking back at the skyline. "It is," ****


	42. Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis and Lady Noir take on an Adrien impostor and three akumatized punishers. Who will win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! New Chapter and we got a new character. Felix is officially here and there's a little Easter egg at the end. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter :D Also Puppeteer 2 will be the next chapter. I want to get that one out of the way since I'm not a big fan of it but hey, let's see if I can do a better version :D Oh, There is a reason why I switched Juleka out for Nino. Juleka will be akumatized twice in this part of the story. Once as Reflekta and the other is a surprise but I thought she could do with a break before that all happens... Also I know it’s a bit late but happy new year! Hopefully 2021 will be better!

"Today is one year since Adrien's mother disappeared," Nino stated as everyone was sat around the stage on the Liberty. He was pacing along with Marinette while everyone was watching them. Alya was sat next to Rose and Luka while Juleka was stood behind them next to Max while Kim was sat in front of them. Alya held a tablet which had the rest of the gang plus Lila on call. Alix was with Nathaniel and Marc at the park while Mylene and Ivan were checking in from a protest while Chloe and Lila were checking in from their rooms and Kagami was on call while she was in the car.

"Right! And we can't leave Adrien all alone on a day like this!" Marinette piped in, making everyone nod in agreement.

"True that," Alix agreed, causing Nino and her to stop. "But there's no way his old man is gonna let us see him,"

"Alix is right," Alya stated, making both of them frown before Marinette made a thinking face.

"Aha!" She stated, pointing at them. "Why don't we make him a video and tell him how much we all care about him?"

"Great idea, Marinette," Alya grinned, holding up her tablet. "We can take turn in making messages,"

"Then send it to him," Nino grinned, holding up his hand for a high five. Marinette slapped it as she grinned. "So who wants to go first?"

"Marinette! You should go first," Alya grinned, pointing her camera at her and making the girl squeal in surprise. "Ok! Go!"

"Uh! No, no! Someone else should go first!" She gasped, pressing her fingers together. "I still need to figure out what I'm gonna say!"

"Ok, girl," She said, shaking her head before moving it to Nino, who fixed his cap. "So, Nino, ready?"

"Yup," He grinned, nodding.

"Action!" Alya declared, pushing the record button. 

"Hey, my dude!" He stated as she filmed. Once his message was done, she filmed Rose's then Max. Juleka and Luka did a message together and Kim declared that he would be there for his friend. Alya paused it before handing it to Nino so he could film hers. He grinned at her and pressed record as Marinette paced in the background. She had no idea what to say. After all, much couldn't be said on a day like this. Kwami knows how she would feel if her mama disappeared and her father acted cold and unfeeling. She bit her lip as Luka moved over to her, causing her to jump a little at his presence.

"Penny for your thought, Melody?" He asked, making her look at him and smile a little. She sat next to him and let out a little sigh as he strummed on his guitar. Instantly, she recognized the tune as her melody and just like her, it sounds conflicted and unsure. "Trying to decide what to say on the video?"

"That obvious eh?" She asked, smiling a little as Luka changed the melody a little so it was more calmer. She felt her inner song match it's tempo. "I just don't know what to say to him, you know? I can't imagine what it must be like for him..."

"Speak from the heart," He stated, making her look at him. He said it like it was so simple and maybe it was. Maybe... as usual... she was overthinking things. "As long as it's full of love and support, you can't go wrong,"

"That's... actually really good advice," Marinette smiled, gently leaning over and kissing him on the cheek. He smiled shyly as Alya wrapped her video. "Thank you, Luka,"

"Your turn, girl," Alya grinned as Nino held it up to her. Marinette took a deep breathe and faced the camera before feeling freaked out. She could not talk from the heart in front of everyone.

"Uh... would you mind if I recorded it... on my own?" She asked, causing a number of her friends to look at her. However, Luka didn't seem surprise as she looked around. He continued to play the melody and gave her a supportive smile. Nino nodded and handed her the tablet, allowing her to rush off into the bridge area of the boat. She sank down and took a deep breathe as Plagg flew out. 

"Ooh, we making a video for Blondie?" He asked, making her look up at him.

"It's the anniversary of his mother's disappearance," She sighed, making the little cat god frown. "And I have no idea what to say to him,"

"Why don't you follow the blueberry's advice?" He stated, making her look up at him as he threw up a chuck of cheese and swallowed it whole. "What was it he said?"

He flew in front of her and placed his paw on his heart before holding the other out with his eyes closed.

"Speak from thou heart, sweetest maiden!" He mocked, making her giggle a little bit.

"Luka did not say it like that, you little monster," She grinned, making him grin back as she reached out and stroked his ears. "But he is right... I should speak from the heart,"

She held up the camera and took a deep breathe before pressing record. She looked into the camera with a soft look.

"Adrien," She stated calmly as she listened to her heart. "I love you. I'll always be there if you need me,"

She managed to press the record button, finishing her recording before she realized what she said. Her mind began to race, thinking off all the worst case scenarios. What if he hated her after this? What if Kagami decided to cut her into tiny pieces and turn her into Marinette skewers? What if Luka somehow found out and gave up her, thinking she was in love with Adrien? She was slightly alarmed at that last thought as it had seemingly came out of no one where and she was in love with Adrien... right? She just said it after all. Her wording was 'Adrien, I love you' but did she really mean it? Her eyes widen as realization hit her like a tidal wave. Sure, she liked Adrien but did she love him? She did but not in the way she thought she had. When she thought over their interactions and their relationship, it began very clear to her exactly what her feelings for Adrien were and they weren't what she thought they were. Sure, she loved the sunshine child but not in a romantic way. When she thought about it, she only 'fell' for him because he showed her kindness. Something she wasn't use to at the time but as she thought about her friendship with him, she realized she hadn't really loved him. Not really. She loved her idea of him but it wasn't really him or real in general. She had put him on a pedestal. She had been obsessive and competitive. She thought she had to like him but she was starting to realize that while she clearly cared for him, it wasn't in a romantic way. Not like how she thought about Luka. She never felt the need to act weird around Luka or to follow some crazy plan. It was just calm and natural with him. She didn't need to impress him or be jealous of girls in his life. Hell, she wasn't even jealous of Rossi when she tried to hit him. Sure, she had shouted at her but that was because of the way he was reacting to her. Luka had been uncomfortable and she would not stand for that... but she had been board-line stalkerish with Adrien, even when Luka came into her life. She had only recently started to back off, after the whole Desperada thing but certainly didn't justify her actions. She covered her mouth as she realized her own actions and where her heart truly lied, causing Plagg to look at her with concern. 

"Dollface, are you ok?" He asked, forcing her out of her thoughts as she nodded. She wanted to tell him but she heard Alya yelling for her before she could. She got up and opened her purse for Plagg, who flew in and walked back onto the deck, a little wobbly and pale from her revelation. Alya walked over to her with concern on her face.

"What's going on, girl?" She asked, frowning. "Are you feeling sick or something?"

"I came to a realization..." She muttered before holding out the table. "Anyway, I've done my video so you can send it,"

"Awesome, girl," Alya grinned, taking the tablet. "I hope it was a good realization,"

She winked before walking back to the others, declaring that they had all of the video. Marinette let a little sigh, shaking her head. It wasn't a good realization but she was grateful she had came to it. She needed to be a better friend to Adrien, because she now knew that's all they were. It was time to move on. She took a deep breathe and when to join the others, who were happily chatting but she noticed Luka had disappeared. She frowned a little and moved over to Juleka, who was hugging Rose.

"Where did Luka go?" She asked, making the two girls look at her.

"Oh, he went to his room to play guitar," Juleka mumbled, making Marinette nod. "Social gatherings like this aren't really his thing. We're lucky to have gotten half an hour out of him,"

"Oooh but I'm sure he would like some company!!" Rose gushed, making Juleka smile a little. "You should go and see him,"

"You think?" She asked, causing the two to nod. She bit her lip but nodded and headed into the liberty. Hearing the sounds of a guitar, she followed it towards Luka's bedroom. The door was ajar a little so she carefully knocked. "Luka, it's me. Am I ok to come in?"

The music stopped, causing her to frown.

"Sure," He replied, causing her to push the door open as he began to play again before he stopped again. "Huh... your heart... it's changed..."

"It has?" She asked, sitting down on the bed as he began to play again. It was her normal tune but it seemed crisper and clear. The chords seemed to line up in almost perfect sync and it rang with realization and clarity. She closed her eyes and placed her hand on her heart as she listened. The music sang softly of love and understanding as well as hope and a small longing. It only strengthened her resolve. Gradually, the melody came to a stop and she opened her eyes. "Wow... you're amazing..."

"I only play what I hear," He muttered with a shy, modest look on his face before he glanced at her. "But this is the clearest I've heard it. It's almost like you've come to understand something that was confusing you..."

"I have," She admitted, looking at her hands. "The video I made for Adrien... I took your advice and spoke from the heart... I told him that I love him... and I thought what if he returns my feelings? Or what if he hates me? Or just likes me but not in that way?"

"Well, I'll be happy for you and Adrien if it works out," He smiled, moving so he was sat next to her as he played. "And if it doesn't, I'll be here for you,"

"Thank you, Luka," She smiled as he played his guitar. "But that's kind of the thing. You know what my mind is like. It races and it kept racing. I'm mean he might be dating someone else and we don't know and I thought what if they discover I said I love him?.... but then I started to think if I really meant it and that's when I had a revelation... "

She jumped up and looked at him.

"Luka... I don't think I'm not in love with Adrien..." He looked at her with surprise because that was the last thing he expected to hear but she wasn't done yet. "I mean... I like him... I definitely like him but can it really be considered love?"

She began to pace as she spoke. 

"And do I really like him in a romantic way? I'm not so sure anymore... my behavior regarding him hasn't exactly been good, you know... and when I think about it, I don't even really know him... like I can't talk to him like I can talk to you... I get my words confused and can't think properly around him. I have his schedule and stole his phone for crying out loud!"

"Hey... it's ok..." Luka gently placed his hands on her shoulders as her melody changed into the hectic mess he was familiar with. She looked on the verge of a melt down. "Take deep breathes,"

She nodded and did as told before slowly calming down. Luka gently made her sit down as he knelt down in front of her.

"Marinette, I'm gonna be very honest with you ok?" He stated, getting a nod of her. "Stealing his phone and having his schedule is extremely and stalkerish-"

"I know..."

"But the fact that you are able to realize where you've gone wrong is good," He smiled, making her look at him. "It means you can fix your mistakes and that is a good thing and love is a complicated thing but it's not just for couples, you know. Love is something anyone can feel. You can love your family and your friends, love a hobby or a place and love a pet or a person but we sometimes mix the different types of love for something else,"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, platonic love can be mistaken for romantic love and vice versa," He explained, getting a confused look of her. "Well...like you and Alya for example... do you love her?"

"Well, yes but she's my friend..."

"Exactly. That is platonic love," He explained before he moved and sat on the bed. "There are so many different types of love, Marinette. It's not just exclusive to romantic feelings,"

"So I could love Adrien but as a friend?" She asked, feeling like that made sense but Luka shrugged. "Hey, come on! You know feelings better then anyone I've ever met,"

"True but maybe this is something for you to learn for yourself," He stated, making her pout. "Hey, now don't give me that look. I only read and feel emotions... unfortunately, I don't have all of the answers... if I did, I'd give them to you..."

"Well, you have helped," She grinned, making him smile. "So I suppose I can forgive you for not having all the answers... seriously though... thank you,"

"No worries, Marinette," He smiled, making her smile back before frowning.

"You don't think I'm creepy do you?"

"Nope," He replied, strumming the guitar. "Rossi is creepy, not you,"

"I'm glad," She smiled as their phones pinged. Luka opened his and showed her. Adrien had sent a video reply to the group chat. Marinette moved a little closer to Luka as he pressed play before they watched Adrien's reply. At first, it seemed normal but then he began to act cold and mean. Marinette frowned deeply as they watched, matching Luka's frown. This didn't make sense to either of them. For one, Adrien came across as a gentle kind soul and two, he didn't know the full extend of Luka's empathy so he couldn't block it out plus he wasn't that much of a good actor. Even as Apsik, he was still a sunshine child. Just a little bit more wild but still kind and gentle. Marinette looked at Luka and met his puzzled expression. "That's not Adrien..."

"I agree," He replied, frowning. "But this is on the group chat-"

"Oh no! The others!" She gasped, jumping up and rushing out. Tikki flew over to him as he jumped up and followed. Marinette ran up the stairs and onto the deck to the others, just as Kim pointed out that they didn't really know him. Alya frowned and added that he was friends with Chloe before they knew him and while she had changed, it was only after the heroes had appeared, not before, meaning that when Adrien had become friends with her, she was mean. "Don't believe this video! There's no way that's Adrien!"

However, Marinette was too late. An akuma entered Alya's tablet, causing purple masks to appear on Rose, Nino and Alya who were all holding the tablet. Marinette gasped as Luka caught up with her.

"Oh no..." He gasped as they listened to Hawkmoth before transforming into Bubbler, Lady Wifi and Princess Fragrance. Luka grabbed Marinette and pulled her inside the Liberty before running to the back of the boat. He pushed her into his room as she took a breathe. "Hide in here,"

"But... they're gonna take it out on Adrien!" She gasped, worried as Luka frowned.

"I'll contact Anatis but stay here," He ordered before closing the door as Marinette tried to argue but she didn't put much of an argument as she could use this as a chance to transform and that's exactly what she did. With her transformation complete, she climbed out of the window and onto the roof of the Liberty as Lady Wifi paused Juleka, who was trying to defend Adrien.

"You're not punishing anyone, Wifi!" She declared, taking her fighting stance as the trio looked at her. "Time to log you out!"

"Not now that I've got satellite connection," Lady Wifi grinned, throwing a pause at her. Lady Noir jumped off the roof as she dodged before Princess Fragrance fired at her, causing a pink smoke cloud to surround everyone. However, she covered her mouth and nose before she could breathe it in. The same could not be said for Kim and Max, who fell under Fragrance's spell. She ordered them to attack her, causing Max to charge at her. She tripped him up but Kim grabbed her, causing her to struggle with him. However, a yoyo hit him between the eyes, causing him to let her go. She kicked him and restrained him as Anatis jumped down and grabbed Max who was about to charge at her. However, the trio used the chance to escape, causing Lady Noir to let out a sigh as Anatis tied up Max and Kim.

"Nice timing, bugboy but our trio of punishers are after-"

"Adrien Agreste I know," He nodded, making her nod. "I say we should get there first,"

"Good plan, bug-a-boo," She grinned before the two of them took to the rooftops and made their way to Agreste Manor. The two of them ran as fast as they could, jumping across different roofs as citizens cheered at them. Anatis swung forward and landed on a roof, opposite the manor but held up his hand as Lady Noir landed next to him. He took out his yoyo and zoomed into Adrien's open window to get an idea of what was going on. However, the scene that greeted them was a confusing one to say the least. Bubbler, Lady Wifi and Princess Fragrance were fighting Natalie while two Adriens sat by and watched with confusion and fear. "Uh... am I seeing double?"

"No... two Adriens...." He muttered, clicking his fingers. "One of them must be an impostor,"

"Of course... that means the impostor made that video," She gasped, letting a sigh of relief. "It wasn't the real Adrien,"

"The trio must have realized that right now but they don't know which one is the real Adrien..." He muttered, making her frown.

"Neither do we," She muttered as he nodded. "Plan?"

"Grab an Adrien each and get them out of there," He replied, getting a nod of her. The two of them dived into the open window, getting the villains attention. Almost instantly, they attacked Anatis, causing him to fight them as Lady Noir jumped over to the boys. She blinked as Anatis threw Lady Wifi into a wall and blocked Princess Fragrance and Bubbler's attacks.

"Rose-" He stated, trying to get through to her but she kicked him sending him flying into the wall. Lady Noir gasped as he got back up and fought them with Nathalie's help. "Lady Noir! Get them out of here!"

"Yes, boss!" She grinned, grabbing both of the boys and jumping to the window. However, Bubbler managed to grab the ankle of one of them and pull him back in as she jumped. She landed on the roof and looked back as Anatis grabbed and threw him into the wall. Lady Wifi dived at him but he tripped her up and threw her off him. Lady Noir bit her lip and jumped away, planning to return for the other one once she got this one to safety. She carried him to the Grand Paris hotel and landed onto the roof, placing him down. "You'll be safe here but I have to get the other one,"

"Lady Noir! Wait!" He gasped, grabbing her hand as she went to jump away. She looked at him in surprise as he looked at her like she was the love of his life. "I've... I've always been in love with you, you know"

"Uh... that's nice..." She mumbled, pulling her hand away. "But I can't return your feelings, Adrien... I'm guessing you're Adrien..."

"Ah... if only you'd let me..." He replied, walking towards her. However, she felt extremely uncomfortable and backed away as he moved forward, trapping her between him and the wall. He placed his hand on the wall as he smirked at her in a dark manner. "How about I give you some courage before you go,"

"Uh... wait... what? No!" She gasped as his eyes moved to her lips. He leaned in to kiss her but she ducked under his arm and moved away from him, hissing at him angrily as she held up her fists. "Ok! Which part about the word No did you not understand?!"

She punched him, sending him fall onto the ground as he gripped his mouth. She glared down at him as he moved his hand, showing his lip had been busted. He looked up at her with a bit of fear, which made her feel a little better.

"Gross! You're not Adrien!" She declared, glaring at him still. "He would never be so pushy,"

The sound of a yoyo caught her attention before Anatis jumped up and landed on the roof, next to her. He glanced over at the boy on the floor before turning to Lady Noir, who was still fuming.

"Are you ok?" He asked, concerned.

"That creep decided to try and kiss me, despite me saying no!" She growled, making Anatis click his fists but she placed her hand on his. "Don't worry, Annie. I already punched him..."

"S-She started-" He didn't get to finish that sentence as Anatis slugged him as well before grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him up to his feet.

"I hope you've learnt the importance of consent, Felix," He spoke in a calm voice but it held the feeling of the calm before a storm. Both Lady Noir and Felix could felt his rage, despite the fact that he was really holding back. He smiled at Felix as he set him down and smoothed out his shirt. "Because if you haven't, I will have to teach you it and well... my methods aren't exactly soft. Understood?"

"Y-Yes..." Felix replied, shaking as Lady Noir walked over. 

"Felix huh?" She asked, glaring at him. "Why do he look exactly like Adrien?"

"They're related," Anatis replied. "Cousins... Adrien told me everything... seems like you've made a lot of enemies in one day, Felix,"

"Hmph! Probably doesn't have a lot of friends with the way he acts," Lady Noir declared, crossing her arms and holding her head to the side. Felix looked down and sad as she clocked the trio, frowning. "They're coming, Annie,"

"Better prepare then," He declared, throwing up his yoyo. "Lucky charm!"

He caught the can of whipped cream as Bubbler landed on the swimming pool cover.

"You really think covering us with whipped cream will save you from been punished, Anatis?" He asked, pointing his wand at him as Princess Fragrance landed next to him and pointed her gun at Lady Noir.

"Want to smell like fish for the rest of your life, kitty?" She asked as Anatis attempted to look around but his vision wasn't lighting up anything. He had no solution.

"Do anything and I'll pause you for good," Lady Wifi declared as she landed behind them. Lady Noir looked ready to fight as she glared at them.

"You spend way too much time on your phone!" She declared as Anatis tried to look around again. "Annie... got a plan?"

"Uh... no..." He replied, making her frown. "Nothing's lighting up..."

"What do you mean nothing is lighting up?!" Lady Noir gasped, as Anatis held up the can to Reflekta. "Is your power not working?!"

"I don't think so..." He replied, making her frown. "I think something is missing..."

"Like what?!" She gasped, getting a shrug of him. However, Felix suddenly jumped up and kicked Lady Wifi's tablet out of her hand and jumped away with it. Lady Noir turned to him as he held it. "Felix, break it and this nightmare will be over!"

"What makes you think I want it to be over?" He asked, smirking darkly at him. Anatis held back a growl as he started to shout. "Hawkmoth! Can you hear me, Hawkmoth? You want Anatis' and Lady Noir's miraculous, don't you?"

"It's official," Lady Noir snarled. "I am going to kill him,"

"Murder is illegal, Kitten," Anatis stated, making her frown. "However, if he gets caught in the crossfire... that's not our fault,"

"And what do you want?" Lady Wifi suddenly stated, making everyone look at her. She had the purple mask over her face.

"I'm after a piece of jewelry too," Felix declared, smirking. Normally, he wouldn't deal with such a man but he would do anything to get his mother's rings back. Anything. "How about we make a little exchange?"

"Get hold of the miraculous first," Bubbler declared.

"We'll discuss the rest later," Princess Fragrance continued, making Felix smile.

"You've got yourself a deal," He stated, glaring at the two heroes. "Now I think it's high time that Anatis and Lady Noir were punished,"

He turned to hand the tablet back to Lady Wifi, causing Anatis's luck vision to kick in. Princess Fragrance and Bubbler lit up, followed by Lady Wifi and Felix then the can of cream. Smirking to himself as Lady Wifi jumped towards them, he threw the can of cream under her feet, causing her to trip. He stepped out of her way, causing her to knock into Bubbler, who accidentally trapped Princess Fragrance in one of his bubbles. Felix looked shocked as he saw the whole thing come apart and when to run but Lady Noir threw her baton into him, causing him to trip back and fall over the edge of the hotel. He screamed as he fell to the ground but before he could hit it, Anatis threw his yoyo and wrapped it around him, allowing the tablet to fall and break in half, freeing the akuma. The trio turned back into their normal selves and looked around, confused as Lady Noir moved over to the edge and picked her up her baton. She leaned over and smirked at him.

"How's it hanging, Felix?" She teased as he swung. Anatis began to pull him up but decided to mess with him a little by pretending to drop the yoyo, causing Felix to scream. However, he pulled up over the edge and captured the akuma before releasing it. Lady Noir pressed her baton next to Felix as it looked like he was about to escape and the heroes weren't done with him yet. She knew Anatis would want words with him. Anatis grabbed the can of cream and threw it into the air, releasing the cure before turning to the three victims.

"We'll bring you back to your friends' boat but first..." He turned to Felix and clicked his fingers. "I need to have a chat with Felix here,"

"Felix?" Alya asked as Rose and Juleka frowned. "So it wasn't Adrien?"

"No, it wasn't," Anatis replied before walking over and crossing his arms as he glared down at Felix. "Where do I even begin?"

"I wan-"

"Shut up," Anatis snarled, making Felix go quiet. "I have met so real messed up people since I began came a superhero but you... oh, you are a whole different level of crazy! I mean first, you impersonate your own cousin to make him look back in a city known for a terrorist who preys on bad emotions, which resulted in getting his friends akumatized and putting your cousin in danger then you try to force a kiss on my partner, despite the fact that she said no. News flash, Felix! That is sexual harassment! And as if that wasn't bad enough, you then try to work with Hawkmoth and attempted to capture me and Lady Noir! And what for?! A piece of fucking jewelry! I mean that must be some damn special jewelry, Felix! Like a miraculous or something! Is that what is?!"

".... No...." He mumbled, looking to the side. He did not expect the superhero to call him out of his actions. "It's a family heirloom..."

"A family heirloom?!" Anatis practically shouted before pinching his nose. He glared at Felix, who felt small in the hero's gaze. "Let me tell you something! No piece of jewelry is important enough to try and work with a fucking terrorist, Felix!"

"I-"

"No, I am not done!" Anatis growled, making the boy shut up. "Do you understand what could have happened today? If you had succeed and taken away our miraculous! Hawkmoth would have won and Paris would have burnt, your family with it! And there would be only one person to blame other then Hawkmoth! And that person would be you, Felix!"

"I wasn't really going to give him your miraculous!" Felix gasped, looking at the hero. "Look, I'm sorry but-"

"Are you?" Anatis questioned as the girls watched him. Felix frowned and blinked before looking down. "Felix, I get that those are important items but that does not mean you can mess with other people's feelings. You made your cousin look like a horrible person on the anniversary of his mother's disappearance and you made his friends hate and target him. Your actions caught their akumatization. They could have really hurt Adrien or you... is that what you wanted?"

"What?! No!" Felix gasped, offended as he looked up at the hero. "Look, I really am sorry,"

"It's not me you should be apologizing to, Felix," Anatis stated, still glaring down at him before he pointed to Nino, Alya and Rose. "It's them and your family. Your behavior is selfish and horrible,"

"I... I lost my father-"

"That's no excuse, Felix," Anatis growled, making him look at him. "Adrien lost his mother and he doesn't behave like you,"

Finally, Felix had nothing to say. He looked down as he felt the hero's glare before Anatis sighed.

"I should hand you over to the police for aiding a terrorist..." He stated, making the boy look up at him with fear.

"No, please don't!!" He gasped, getting to his knees. "I'll do anything but please don't give me to the police! I'm sorry!! I didn't plan to work with Hawkmoth!! I just saw a chance and took it!! Please, forgive me!!"

"Anatis, are you really gonna give over to the police?" Alya asked, making the hero frown. "I mean no one is hurt..."

"Lady Noir, would you mind bringing them home?" He asked, holding back a comment to Alya. It took all his will power to not roll his eyes at Alya. He really would have to have a talk with her at some point. Lady Noir nodded and led the three of them away. With the four girls gone, Anatis turned back to Felix, who was still on his knees. "Felix?"

He looked up at him with regretful eyes.

"I will give you one chance and I expect you to use it to change for the good," He stated, glaring down at the young man. "I will be keeping tabs on you and if you decide to throw away this chance, I will punish you and hand you to the police, is that understood?"

"Y-Yes, I won't let you down!" Felix gasped, wiping the tears away from his face before standing up and held out his hand. Anatis looked at it with distrust before carefully shaking it. To his relief, Felix didn't try anything. He just shook it as Anatis' earrings beeped. "I'll try my best,"

"Good," Anatis nodded before sighing. "I have to go. Will you get home ok?"

"Oh, I'll be fine," Felix smiled. "I'll get The Gorilla to pick me up,"

"Alright but I mean what I said, Felix," He stated before throwing his yoyo and disappearing into the city. Felix nodded and took out his phone, dialing The Gorilla's number.

**~A Few Days Later~**

Felix sighed and stretched as he woke up to his alarm. He got up and headed into the bathroom, splashing his face with water before drying it. He headed back into his room and began to getting ready for the day, thinking as he did. He had honestly expected Anatis to go back on his word but the hero proved to be telling the truth. No police came for Felix and after apologizing to Adrien, he forgave him. Uncle Gabriel, on the hand, was as distance as ever, even after Felix decided to stay in Paris. He had seen how lonely Adrien was and decided to stay to keep him company. It was a small step towards been a better person but it was a start. However, there was no way he was going to stay with Uncle Gabriel. He knew that man hated him and the feeling was mutual. Luckily, there were other people he could stay with. He checked himself in the mirror, nodding before walking down into the kitchen where his aunt and uncle from his father's side were. His father's brother looked up from his news paper with cold eyes and a black coffee in his hand. The resemblance between the two was almost unreal. Felix may look exactly like his cousin but he also looked like his uncle. The only real difference been their age and their eye color. Felix inherited the Graham de Vanily green eyes where his uncle had cold blue eyes. Both, however, favored smart clothes and black coffee. They even shared the same first name. Felix. However, the younger Felix had his mother's surname where as the Older Felix had his father's surname. Culpa. 

"Good morning, Uncle Felix," He smiled as he sat down as a woman came in. She was dressed in a white shirt and blue shorts. Her long hair was tied back into pigtails and she had sparkling blue eyes. She was Felix's wife... though he wondered how Felix managed to get a woman like her. She was too kind for his moody uncle. "Good Morning, Aunt Bridgette,"

"Hey, Felix!" She grinned, making a coffee. "Are you ready for your first day at school?"

"Yes," He smiled, nodding. "I'm looking forward to joining Dupont High,"


	43. The Puppeteer Strikes Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Noir and Anatis find themselves face to face with the Puppeteer and her army of wax models.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. That's Puppeteer done. I hope you guys like this :D It came out pretty good but man I hate that episode. I re-watched it to work out how to adapt it to my AU but it such a cringe fest. Anyway, I'm glad it's over now. As you probably guessed, Alya is gonna be on the receiving end of an Anatis lecture soon. Honestly, that's going to be so fun to write. Anyway, Duck out :D

"Thanks for coming by so quickly, Lu," Marinette sighed as they headed up to her room. She looked pretty tired and she had asked him to help babysit Manon. She had a piece to finish but Manon was a full time job so she called him. "I really have to get this piece done,"

"No worries, Melody," He smiled as they walked into her room. Manon was sat playing with the handmade dolls of Anatis and Lady Noir as well as a number of their villains. Luka couldn't help the soft smile that came onto his face as he glanced at them. Marinette walked over to her and gently knelt down.

"Manon, this is Luka. He's gonna sit in and help look after you today as I have to do some sewing," She explained, making Manon look up at Luka with big eyes. "You've met him before at the zoo. He helped us find Elle and Ella but once I'm done with the sewing, we can play together and get some ice cream. Sound good?"

"Yay! Ice cream!" Manon grinned before grabbing Luka's hand, making him sit down as Marinette smiled. She got her sewing machine set up and began work as Luka and Manon played with the dolls and began to work on the commission she had. It was a time sensitive one and she only had two days to complete it so she was planning to power through it today. Of course, she had forgotten that she had to babysit Manon that day but that's why she called in Luka. She knew he would help keep Manon happy while she worked. She laughed a little as she heard Luka do an over dramatic impression of Hawkmoth, complete with a typical evil laugh. She glanced over and noticed they were reenacting Heroes day. Luka had held of the Hawkmoth doll she had made.

"Give me your miraculous," He stated, moving the doll's arms as Manon played with the Anatis doll. "or feel my rage!!"

"Never!" Manon stated, making the Anatis doll stand up to the Hawkmoth doll. "You will give me your miraculous instead! Take that!"

"Ahhh noooo!!" Luka gasped as she hit the Hawkmoth doll with the Anatis doll. "Curse you, Anatis! You have stole my cane!!!"

"Ha ha! I win!!" Manon laughed as Luka made the Hawkmoth doll shake his little fist. She giggled at his action before jumping up. "I wanna be a superhero!! I would totally fly!! Hey, Marinette!!! I want to be a superhero!"

"Really?" Marinette asked before accidentally pricking her finger. "Ouch,"

"Hey, Manon, why don't we play superheroes?" Luka suggested, getting her attention. He shot Marinette an apologetic look but she gave him a sweet smile. She told him that she had some spare fabric in the cupboard before focusing on the task at hand. He took it out and made a makeshift cape from Manon, who proceed to climb onto her chaise lounge. 

"Lulu! I wanna fly!!" She shouted, making him chuckle at the nickname. He moved over and let her climb on his back before carefully moving around the room as she giggled and held out her arms. "Look! Mari!! I'm flying!!"

Marinette looked up and smiled as Luka spun around a little, making Manon giggle. He continued to play games with Manon as she worked on her project, teaching her songs and pretending to be a pirate, calling himself One eyed Lu. Manon got the nickname Mad Manny and was his second mate, which she loved. The 'treasure' they were looking for turned out to be a number of cookies, which he gave some to Marinette before putting on a movie. Sometime after their treasure hunt, she was nearly done but before she could join them, her phone vibrated. She picked it up and saw Alya was ringing. She pressed answer.

"Hey girl," She smiled. Though happy to hear from Alya, she was sure she was spending the day with Nino so she was wondering why she was calling. "Everything ok?"

"You're coming with me and Nino to the Grévin Wax Museum!" She gasped, making Marinette frown a little. She didn't want to be a third wheel. "Adrien invited us!"

"Uh?! What?!" She gasped, surprised before glancing at Luka and Manon. "But I hav-"

"There's no saying no," Alya declared, waggling her finger. "We're coming to get you now! You don't have a choice, girl,"

"But I'm finishing my commission and I have Manon here," She gasped, glancing over at her. She was giving Luka a new hairstyle, not that he minded the pigtails. "And Luka's here too. He's helping me with babysitting duties so I can finish this piece,"

"Hang on," Alya stated before asking Nino something. She waited a few minutes before facing the phone again. "Adrien says it's ok for Manon and Luka to come by as well,"

"I don't know..." Marinette muttered, knowing why they were doing this. They were still trying to set her up with Adrien and she really didn't want to be set up with him. Not after her revelation. She had been trying to move on with her crush and sure, she wanted to get to know him as a person but on her terms, not them. "I shouldn't,"

"It will be fine," Alya grinned, making her frown a little. "Manon will love the museum and Luka can keep an eye on her. Anyway, we're here!!"

"What?!" She gasped, calling both Luka and Manon to look up at her as Alya hung up. Literally, a few seconds later, they came up into her room, grinning. "No, no... seriously?! I can't-"

"Can't what?" Manon asked, confused as Alya turned off the machine and dragged Marinette up. 

"We're going to the Grévin Wax Museum and Adrien invited us," Alya explained, making Luka look confused. He was on friendly terms with Adrien but not enough to get an invite to hang out with them. However, Manon cheered and jumped up, abandoning the hair styling. Luka took out the bands and stood up as Alya literally dragged Marinette out of the house. He followed and waved to Sabine, who waved back before getting in the car with the rest. It was a bit of a squeeze but they managed to fit in. Though it meant he was pressed against Marinette, who was trying her best not to freak out. The car started and soon they were off to the museum. Adrien was staring up ahead and Alya was whispering to Nino. 

"Then I'll leave Marinette alone-" She whispered but Manon heard her.

"Hey! Why are you gonna leave Marinette all alone!?" She gasped, upset at the idea. "Don't you like her?!"

"What you guys talking about?" Marinette asked, jumping a little. She accidentally elbowed Luka. "Sorry, Lu,"

"It's fine," He smiled softly as Manon leaned over and tugged his jacket.

"Don't let them leave Mari alone, Lulu!"

"I won't," He smiled reassuringly. "But what are you guys talking about?"

"Oh nothing!!" Nino gasped, holding up his hands. "It's got nothing to do with Marinette and Adrien together... uh... to look at the statues as just friends! Yeah, totally just friends! Nothing more!"

Marinette gasped, clearly looking embarrassed. Sure, it was one thing for Luka to know about her kind of crush on Adrien but she could knew Luka wouldn't judge her for it or try to make her look like an idiot in front of him. There's also the fact that Adrien isn't available but he still hasn't told anyone about it. She got why but that meant Alya would be pulling stunts like this.

"Don't worry, Manon," Adrien stated, making her look at him. "It's Nino and Alya are boyfriend and girlfriend. They probably just want to spend sometime together without us. Though Luka, you should hang out with me, Marinette and Manon too. There's a whole music section that you would love,"

"Thanks, Adrien," He smiled before gently leaning closer to Marinette. "You ok?"

"She told Nino," She muttered, looking at Alya before she looked back at Luka. "I told her not to tell him but she did anyway,"

He frowned as he looked over at Alya and Nino who had gone back to whispering. It was pretty obvious what they were planning and why. They were intending to force Adrien and Marinette alone together. Probably so Marinette can confess her feelings for him but he could sense that the idea was trouble. One Adrien had a relationship with Kagami and two it would be embarrassing for both parties involved. He sighed and glanced over at Adrien, who seemed completely unaware of the whole thing. He frowned a little. It must be nice not been aware like the way he was. It wasn't that he thought Adrien was ignorant but Luka wished he had a similar mind set. He knew his own faults and one of them was that he was over thinker and saw far too much. His mother always told him that the way he saw the world was different to other people. It was one of the things that made him a good match with Tikki. Even Master Fu had said so but sometimes he wished he could just be normal like Adrien. 

"You ok?" Marinette asked, making him look at her and nod before the car pulled up and they got out. Adrien greeted a woman waiting for them. She mentioned something about how a piece of his statue as they walked inside. Manon was holding Marinette's hand as they walked.

"Look, Marinette! We get to go in when it's closed!" She grinned, clearly excited. "It's like we're princesses! Hey, Lulu, are you a prince?!"

"I'm the prince of pirates," He grinned, making her gasp in surprise and excitement before she ran off. Marinette smiled as she glanced over at him.

"Prince of pirates?" She asked, making him grin. "You're really good with kids, you know?"

"Kind of had to be," He muttered as they walked an entrance. "Ma was always busy with work and well... you know what my stepfather was like..."

"So you had to look after Juleka," Marinette mumbled with Luka nodding as they came over to Manon, who was stood near a Jagged Stone Statue. The woman, Veronique, was explaining to Manon that it wasn't the real Jagged Stone. Manon proceed to pull funny faces at him, making Luka laugh before she ran over to him and gently pulled his hoodie. He looked at her as she grinned up at him.

"Can I ride on your shoulders, Lulu?" She asked.

"Sure," He replied, kneeling down and helping her onto his shoulders before standing up. The group walked through the museum as Veronique told them it's history. However, Nino was talking to Adrien and Alya was talking to Marinette. Adrien looked really puzzled by Nino but Marinette looked annoyed at Alya as she crossed her arms.

"Why did you tell Nino everything?" She asked, looking betrayed. "You promised you wouldn't,"

"I didn't I swear," Alya replied as they walked through the museum. "Besides even if I had to him everything, he would still be clueless. Urg! Who cares anyway!"

"I care," Marinette gasped but Alya choose to ignore that.

"I've set everything up with Nino, who doesn't know a thing, so you can finally pour your heart out to Adrien, girl!" She grinned, clearly excited.

"Wait... what?!" She gasped, looking at her.

"We'll take off and leave you alone with him!" Alya grinned, placing her hand on Marinette' shoulder. "Then you can still your beans to him! It will be perfect!"

"No! I can't!" She gasped, turning red but she couldn't exactly say why to Alya. No one had any idea that he was with Kagami and revealing she knew could in fact reveal her identity as Lady Noir. However, Alya was giving her a questioning look. "Uh... what about Luka?"

"What about him?" Alya asked, confused. 

"Well... I like him too..." She gasped, hoping he didn't hear her but he seemed more busy playing with Manon. She couldn't help the soft expression she shot towards him. "I can't tell Adrien I like him when I like Luka too. It's not fair on either of them,"

"Girl, this is your one chance!" She gasped before sighing. "Look, I can't make you do it but I'm telling you today is the day!"

She gasped and rushed over to Luka and Manon when Adrien looked over at her, causing him to frown. Manon was showing Luka a statue of her mother before rushing over to Marinette.

"Look, my mummy is famous!" She grinned, making her smile before the three of them returned to the lift and got in with the others. The silence in the lift was awkward but they soon forgot about it when they went inside the art studio. 

"Welcome to the workshop," Veronique stated, gesturing to it. There were spare parts and tools around. They looked around in amazement. "This is where all of our artists create and repair our statues,"

"Cool," Nino gasped as they walked through the work shop. Veronique pushed open some double doors and walked through them, revealing the wax vat. There were pipes everywhere and stairs that lead to a walk way in the room. It was also hotter and darker then the work shop as the wax had to be kept in liquid form.

"And this is where we store our wax," She explained, gesturing towards the large vat. "It comes straight from our very own beehives, up on the roofs of the museum,"

"Wow," Marinette muttered as she glanced around. Luka grinned as he stood next to her before they followed Adrien back into the workshop. Veronique's assistant, whom Marinette and Luka recognized as Theo Barbot aka Actis, was setting up the wax which they would be using to make a cast of Adrien's arm. He gestured to the seat, which Adrien sat on as the others examined the different parts. Nino was looking at a head and complimented the detail of the beard. Theo explained that they used real yak hair as he prepped Adrien's arm. He secured it in the box and poured in warmed wax, that was warm enough to take form but not to burn Adrien. He secured it and set a timer before leaving with Veronique, explaining they needed to check on something and that they would be back as soon as they could. Manon wondered over to the heads of some of the unmade statues and examined them. Nino decided to pretend to be one and jumped out of her, making her laugh.

"My turn! My turn!" She called out, grinning. "I want to play statues!" 

She ran over to Marinette and grabbed her hand. 

"Marinette! Come on!" She gasped, pointing towards the door. "Let's go play hide and seek and statues!"

"Su-"

"Marinette can't, Manon," Alya stated, cutting off Marinette and winking at Nino, who grinned back. Manon frowned a little. "But we'll play with you. Marinette, you take good care of Adrien! He must not get bored for a single second,"

"What?!" She gasped as Nino pushed Luka out of the door as well, causing him to give her a confused look before he was ushered outside of the door. She gasped and rushed over. "Wait!"

However, the door closed, making her groan in annoyance.

"Um... are you ok?" Adrien asked, making her look at him in surprise.

"Oh yeah! I'm fine and dandy!" She grinned, moving her arm to the side. "Are you ok?"

"I guess but I'm confused about something," He admitted, causing her to frown. "Do you hate me?"

"What? No!" She gasped, holding up her hands. "Why would you think that?"

"Because Nino said you didn't want to be here," He replied, making her sigh and pull a seat next to him. He glanced at her with an insure look before looking aside. "And you've seemed quite distance recently... it's like you're trying to avoid me..."

"Adrien, it's not that I don't want to be here and I'm trying to avoid you..." She stated, making him frown. She would admit to herself that she had kind of been avoiding him since the anniversary of his mother's disappearance but it wasn't exactly intentional. She had been busy with her new project and her hero work as dealing with Lila and her crap... plus she was still dealing with her realization of her behavior towards him. It wasn't easy though. Her crush on Adrien was deeply intertwined with who she is that she was finding it hard removing it from her but it was something that had to be done. The talk with Luka had really helped though so she wanted to start anew and actually get to know the real Adrien, even if it doesn't go into a romantic thing. For one, he's in a relationship with Kagami and she wants to get to know him. "It's just... I'm meant to be babysitting today but I also have a project to finish. I asked Luka to help keep Manon entertained so I could finish it. I was close to been done when Alya called. I tried to explain to her that I didn't have time but she just wouldn't listen and wouldn't take no for an answer. She also knows I can't say no to helping a friend so here I am,"

"I see," He muttered, frowning. "But I'm glad you don't hate me,"

"Of course, I don't," She muttered in return. "But now Luka will probably hate me,"

"Why would he hate you?" He asked, confused.

"Because Alya and Nino just dragged him off and I've basically been ignoring him and Manon since they turned up," She gasped, covering her face. "I don't want him to hate me,"

"Hey, I don't think he will," He gasped, making her look up at him. "Luka's super cool like that and he's your friend,"

She nodded, making him smile.

"You like him, don't you?" He asked, making her look at him in surprise before panicking.

"What?! No!!" She gasped, jumping. "I mean we're friends but just friends! Great friends, ha ha.... besides..."

She looks down at her hands.

"He probably only likes me as a friend," She sighed, holding her face in her hands before she realized what she said. "I mean... uh... Toilet! I need to use the rest room... excuse me,"

She jumped up and rushed out of there before Adrien could say anything. He shook his head and waited for the timer to go off before going after her. He should make sure she's ok.

**~Meanwhile~**

Manon giggled as she ran off into the heroes area of the hotel. The four of them had split into two teams to play hide and seek. Luka and Manon were the first team to hide while Alya and Nino were trying to find them. Luka had hidden nearby in the music area while Manon headed to the heroes area to hide. She giggled again as she heard Alya and Nino coming to look at her. She climbed up on the stage next to the Anatis and Lady Noir statues. She giggled again and pulled a pose, just as Nino and Alya entered, looking around as they did. Alya walked over to the statue of Lady Wifi and stopped, frowning as she looked up at her. Nino noticed and walked over as she sighed and looked sad. He cleared his throat and lifted his hat.

"Excuse me, Lady, but what exactly is your super power?" He asked, glancing at her. "Make me fall super in love?"

"I don't need a super power for that," Alya smiled, placing her hand on her heart as she looked at him before she looked back at that statue with a sad expression. She still felt guilty about all of the times she had become her, especially the most recent time. That was part of the reason why she demanded to bring Marinette to the museum. Not only could she get the Adrienette ship sailing but in her own way, she wanted to make up for been Lady Wifi and trying to target Adrien. Since her bestie is in love with him and he needs a better love interest then Kagami, it was perfect. However, she frowned as she looked up at her akuma self again and she felt bad again. "I know it's not really ourselves when we're akumatized but it's weird to ourselves like that, as super villains,"

"It's because you don't look at them properly," Nino expected, placing his arm around her shoulder before gesturing towards the statues. "These aren't super villains. These are all the people who Anatis and Lady Noir have saved,"

"You're right," Alya smiled, leaning against him before he began to tickle her, making her laugh and push him back a little. "Hey, what are you doing?"

"Ooh, I've been akumatized and now I'm Tickleman!" He declared, wiggling his fingers and making her laugh.

"Noo! Not the tickles!" She gasped, pushing him away a little as she got into the game before she ran off with him chasing her. "Help! Anatis! Lady Noir!"

They ran out of the room, completely ignoring Manon. She frowned to herself and climbed down from her hiding place as her lip trembled. Since coming to the museum, hardly anyone was paying her attention. Back at Marinette's home, she had explained that she had to finish a project and she understood that she needed to finish it that but Marinette had promised to play with her when she was done. Plus she had brought around Luka to play with her until she was done but since coming to the museum, only Luka had paid her attention. Everyone else had ignored her. Tears began to roll down her face as she didn't understand why they had been ignoring her. What did she do wrong?

"Why doesn't anyone want to play with me?" She frowned, walking away from the statues as she tried to wipe her eyes but it didn't help. She was still crying. She stopped in front of some of the villains before looking up and coming face to face with the Puppeteer. She didn't remember been her but her mum had explained to her what happened and how she was freed from Hawkmoth's grips. Anatis had ended up playing a game with her and putting on a puppet show. She grabbed the wand from the statue and grinned as she imagined what it would be like to be the Puppeteer again. She could make everyone play with her forever that way and she would be able to play with Anatis and Lady Noir again. No one would ignore her then and she would get to play with superheroes. She looked down as she thought about been ignored, causing more tears to spill. It just wasn't fair. Why did they get to run off and play while she was treated like she was invisible? She failed to notice a little black butterfly fluttering towards her.

"Puppeteer," Hawkmoth's voice echoed in her mind as the akuma entered the wand. "Glad to see you again... so no one wants to play with you, huh? I'm given you the power to play with them,"

"We'll have lots of fun," Manon replied, holding up the wand before moving her hand to the side, allowing herself to be engulfed in purple smog as she turned into the Puppeteer. She flew up and laughed happily before frowning as she heard Alya's laughter. She pouted before eyeing up Bubbler and Lady Wifi. She flew over to them and tapped them, bringing them both to life. "Capture Alya and Nino,"

"Ready or not!" Nino called out, getting closer. The two statues stood still while Puppeteer hid. "Here I come!"

He rushed in and looked around for Alya, grinning to himself but he threw a glance at the Bubbler and moved over, looking at it. Only it blinked, causing him to almost scream but the Lady Wifi statue threw a pause on him, trapping him there. A few minutes later, Alya came through to look for him. She thought she could catch him off guard and tried to tickle him but realized with horror, that he was paused. She saw Lady Wifi and tried to run off, causing Bubbler to jump in front of her and take out his sword. Lady Wifi paused her and he trapped her in a bubble as Puppeteer flew out laughing. 

"This is so much fun!" She declared as Hawkmoth opened a connection with her.

"Puppeteer, don't forget to bring me back my little toys," He ordered, making her nod. "Anatis' and Lady Noir's miraculous,"

He dropped the connection and she flew over to the other villains, bringing them to life with a tap.

"I'm gonna play with you and you," She stated, bringing Gamer and Evillustrator to life before flying over to the statues of Anatis and Lady Noir. She tapped them and brought them to life as well. "And you and you!"

She laughed as she flew up and continued to bring them to life. Meanwhile, Luka had decided to come out of his hiding spot as Alya and Nino hadn't come to find him. He figured that they didn't really care about finding him since the game was for Manon but he was also concerned that they decided to run off to have time with each other. He got it because they were a couple but they had also agreed to play with Manon so if they had decided to run off, he was concerned that she might get upset. He walked past the wax statues and headed into the heroes section before gasping as he saw Nino and Alya paused and trapped in bubbles. A bubble and pause icon were thrown towards him but he managed to jump out of the way and dodge them, looking up at Lady Wifi and Bubbler but Alya and Nino weren't akumatized.

"What the?" He asked as they got prepared to attack him again. However before they could, Puppeteer flew into the room, making his eyes widen in surprise. She must have been akumatized.

"Manon?" He asked, making her look at him. "What happened?"

"No! I'm Puppeteer now!" She corrected before he was suddenly grabbed by a mummy and the mime as she flew in front of him. "And no one wanted to play with me so now I'm making them play with me!"

"I was playing with you..." He pointed out, making her look at him. "We were playing Pirates... I'm One eyed Lu and you're Mad Manny.. and we played Hide and Seek... we were playing Superheroes while Marinette finished up her project then the three of us were gonna get ice cream after remember?"

She made a thoughtful face as he mentally cursed Alya for interrupting their day. Marinette was more then happy to go and play with Manon while Adrien before turning to her wax minions.

"Take him to the workshop!" She ordered, causing them to march him out before she made Hawkmoth come to life. Luka struggled as best as he could but the wax models had a strong grip on him and dragged him off. "Find Marinette and Adrien! I want to play with them too!"

**~Meanwhile~**

"Uh! Plagg!! How did he work out I like Luka?!" Marinette gasped, holding face in shame as Plagg floated near by.

"Because it's obvious," Plagg cackled, making Marinette groan. "Cheer up, Dollface, Blondie doesn't seem to care and it's not like you confessed to the blueberry. Besides, it's so obvious that Blueberry likes you back. He probably dropped whatever he was doing to help you with Manon,"

That didn't seem to help as it caused Marinette to groan.

"Besides, who cares about friendship?" Plagg asked, making Marinette look at him. "What? I'm just saying,"

"I care about friendships, Plagg," She declared, standing up. "Luka and Adrien are very important to me and I want to get to know both of them better but I wanted to do it on my terms. That's part of the reason I asked Luka to help me today. I know I can always rely on him and I wanted to ask him to go out for ice cream with me... but I was scared he would say no... so I used the fact that I had to look after Manon today... I mean I did need help and I didn't lie but I figured that it would be nice to see him as well... uh! I'm a terrible human being and baby sitter!"

"Dollface, you're not terrible," 

"But I let Alya and Nino steal Luka and Manon away..." She groaned, holding her face in her hand before looking up. "Why didn't Alya notice that I was uncomfortable around Adrien? It's hard to remove the crush I have on him when I'm pushed into a situation to 'confess' to him. I don't want to confess to him anymore. My crush on him is unhealthy ad so is Alya's actions with it. I need to talk to her about it..."

She got up and made her way out of the bathroom as Plagg flew into her purse. She walked outside and gasped as she saw Adrien sat down, looking at his phone. She frowned a little before walking over to him, causing him to glance up.

"Hey," She muttered, playing with her hands. "Mind if I join you?"

"Be my guest," He smiled, gesturing to the seat next to him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah... I'm fine..." She muttered, nodding. "Sorry for running off like that..."

"It's fine," He smiled before glancing at his phone again and sighing.

"Are you ok?" She asked, making him look at her before he sighed and looked down. He looked almost guilty. "Adrien?"

"I guess I'm not really ok," He muttered, sighing. "It's sound stupid and selfish but I just wanted it to be me and Nino today. It's been so long since we've actually hung out on our own since he got with Alya. I mean don't get me wrong I'm happy that the two of them are together but I really just wanted to hang out with my best friend and Alya ended up inviting herself and you guys along. Not that I don't want to hang out with you either..."

"Alya told me you had invited us and she didn't give me much of a choice," Marinette stated, feeling bad. Adrien looked at her in surprise. "I'm so sorry, Adrien if I had know I would have made it clearer that I was busy."

"It's not your fault, Marinette," He sighed, frowning. "I'm the one been selfish,"

"What? No!" She gasped, making him look at her. "Adrien, wanting to spend time with your friend isn't selfish. Inviting yourself along is and I'm so sorry because it's my fault she decided to do that,"

"How is it your fault?" He asked, confused. "You didn't make her..."

"No... but she did it on my behalf..." She sighed, making him frown. "I didn't ask her but she was trying to set it up so I could confess to you,"

"Confess?" He asked, making her nod. "I don't understand,"

"I..." She took a deep breathe. "I had a crush on you for a while and Alya has taken it upon herself to help me confess. This is just the latest of her schemes and it's ended up getting you hurt,"

"You have a crush on me?"

"Kind of... but the thing is it wasn't healthy at all," She admitted, looking down. "So I've been trying to let it go. I guess that's why I've kind of been avoiding you but I want to be your friend so I'm sorry,"

"No... it's fine," He smiled, nodding. "I'm glad you told me but I-"

The sound of someone running towards them interrupted him as they looked over and saw Hawkmoth standing.

"Hawkmoth?!" The two of them gasped, causing Hawkmoth to spin his cane and rush over to them. He dived at them but Adrien grabbed the umbrella off the Aurora statue and used it to block the attack.

"Marinette!" He gasped, pushing him back. "Go and get some help!"

"Oh no!" Manon's voice echoed, making them both gasp. "You're gonna stay and play with me this time!"

"Manon?!" Marinette gasped, shocked.

"Nope! I am the Puppeteer!" She declared as Hawkmoth pulled away and began to fight Adrien. Marinette moved out of the way. "I want to play with you and my statues!"

"Be careful!" She yelled out as he held off Hawkmoth and ran off. She escaped into the lift, causing Plagg to fly out. "Looks the Puppeteer is back, Plagg,"

"Aren't your friends somewhere in the museum too?" Plagg asked, a little worried. Hopefully, Luka and Tikki got somewhere to transform. Marinette gasped as she realized.

"Alya, Nino and Luka are all somewhere in the museum and if Puppeteer wants to play, she might go after them!" She gasped before holding out her hand. "We have no time to waste... Plagg! Claws out!"

She transformed and exited the lift, running back to Adrien. Hawkmoth had just knocked him down and was able to stab him but she jumped and kicked him, sending him flying. Adrien blinked as she held him up. Hawkmoth got back up as well and charged at her. She blocked Hawkmoth's cane with her baton before knocking him back and slicing him up with her claws. He fell to pieces, causing Adrien to look back at them in surprise.

"Ooh! A wax statue!" Adrien gasped before turning to Lady Noir. "Is Marinette safe?"

"Yeah, she is," She nodded, placing her baton on her belt. "But I need to find your other friends. You need-"

"I'm coming with you," He declared, making her frown. "Look, I won't get in your way but I know how to fight and I think sticking with you in the safest thing for me to do,"

"Fine," She sighed, shaking her head. "We should check the Heroes room first. That's where she found Hawkmoth's statues,"

"To the heroes room then," He grinned, causing the two of them to run off. They ran down into the room but Lady Noir grabbed him around the waist and jumped, causing Lady Wifi and Bubbler to trap each other. "How did-"

"Cat senses," She grinned before noticing the statue of Puppeteer. She threw her baton at her but she didn't react. Lady Noir walked over and picked up her baton as Adrien moved over to her. She stopped in front of the statue and frowned as she looked at it. "The real Puppeteer had a wand but this one doesn't..."

"Maybe because the real one has it?" Adrien asked, glancing around. "By the way, where is Anatis?"

"I'm not sure," She frowned, glancing around. "But I'm sure he'll get here soon. Anyway, let's go check the work shop? It seems like no one is in this area,"

"Right," He nodded, backing away from the wax dolls. He couldn't help but find them creepy. He turned and saw Lady Noir had disappeared upstairs. He rushed out and followed her as they ran upstairs. They opened the door to the workshop and rushed inside, finding their three friends. Nino and Alya were trapped in pauses but Luka wasn't. He was sat on a chair but wax hands were keeping him pinned to it while one covered his mouth. His eyes widen in relief when he saw Lady Noir and Adrien. She moved over to him and torn off the hands, destroying them in the process.

"Is Marinette safe?" He asked, as soon as she freed him. His voice and expression was laced with worry. 

"She's safe," Lady Noir nodded. "She's hi-"

"Don't tell me where she's hiding," He gasped, getting up. "Manon is looking for her and Adrien. We should get out of here before she realizes he's here,"

"Uh ok," Lady Noir nodded, moving out of the room with the two boys as quickly as they could. Lady Noir's ears twitched and she pulled both boys behind a wall. Seconds later, Puppeteer flew by with a number of Wax models following her. It appeared she was heading back to the hero area. They waited a few minutes before Lady Noir let out a sigh. "We need to get you two hidden,"

The two boys nodded and followed her as they ran away from the area they were in.

"Why did she have you, Alya and Nino in the workshop?" Lady Noir asked as they came into an area without wax statues.

"She wants to play with us," Luka muttered, frowning. "We were playing Hide and Seek before she was akumatized but something must have gone wrong,"

"What do you play with you? Like a game?" She asked but he shook his head, making her frown a bit. "Then what was her plan?"

"To turn us all into wax statues," He admitted, frowning. "That's why she wants to capture Adrien and Marinette. She intended to drop us all in the wax vat and make us into statues so she could 'play' with us forever. She intends to do the same to Anatis and you as well,"

"That's mildly disturbing," Lady Noir admitted, looking a little pale. "I'm glad we got you out of there but isn't she going to do the same to Nino and Alya,"

"She's a child. While she is smart, she lacks the same attention span or logic that an adult has," Luka muttered, making Lady Noir raise an eyebrow. "Instead of 'turning' us one by one, she wants to find all her 'toys' and change them at the same time. That's why she was holding me, Nino and Alya there. She didn't need to worry about those two escape but that's why I was held down by those wax hands,"

"Hmm... makes sense," She muttered, frowning but Adrien seemed really quiet. "Adrien, are you ok?"

"I just.... do you think it's because me and Marinette weren't paying her enough attention?" Adrien gasped, making Luka and Lady Noir frown a little. "I feel like it's my fault... I should have just come here alone..."

"Adrien, we don't know that," Lady Noir argued, glancing around the corner. "We don't even know how she was akumatized. Luka, you said you were playing Hide and Seek with her?"

"Alya and Nino were with us too but I don't know how she got akumatized... but this place has CCTV right?" He suggested, making both of them look at him. "Maybe we can see what happened from there?"

"That's a good suggestion, Luka," She nodded. However, she couldn't afford to disappear, especially when Anatis wasn't here yet. "You two should go and look at it. Maybe even lock yourselves in the office while I keep Manon and her statues busy,"

"Alright, Lady Noir," Luka replied, getting a nod of Adrien. "Hopefully, Anatis will be here soon. If I see him before you do, I'll pass on the information we get,"

"Ok," She nodded before giving them a salute and running off. Luka turned to Adrien.

"Do you know where the security office is?" He asked, getting a nod of him. The two boys ran off and made their way to the security office but there was no one in the office. Luka tried the door and frowned when he discovered it was locked. Adrien, however, was looking away from him with a worried expression. With Adrien distracted, he got Tikki to open the door. "Adrien, come on,"

"Huh?" He mumbled as Luka pulled him inside. "Sorry,"

"It's fine," Luka replied, grabbing a seat and going over the footage as Adrien watched. 

"How do you know what to do?" Adrien asked as Luka re-winded the footage and typed, getting it to play.

"My ma taught me," He replied, making Adrien raise an eyebrow. "Trust me when I say you don't want to know how she knows. Ah... here we go..."

Adrien moved over and frowned as he watched the footage. It showed Manon running into the heroes room and pretend to be a statue next to the Anatis and Lady Noir statues. A few seconds later, Nino and Alya came in but instead of looking for the little girl like they expected, Alya walked over to the statue of Lady Noir with a look of sadness. Luka could understand. It must be hard to see yourself like that but then she and Nino talked before the two of them began their own game, running out of there and completely ignoring Manon. The little girl then moved and walked away as she cried. She wiped away her tears as she came face to face with herself but her tears kept coming as she took the wand. A few minutes later, an akuma flew into her wand. Luka paused the video and looked at Adrien. 

"Alya and Nino... just abandoned her?" He asked, frowning before looking at Luka. "How do we get this information to Lady Noir?"

"One of us should go..." Luka muttered before clicking his fingers. "You go. If Puppeteer comes across you, you can just-"

"Pretend to be a statue," He grinned, making Luka nod. "Alright, I'll go but close the door behind me,"

"Right," Luka nodded, shutting the door as Adrien rushed out. Once Adrien was gone, Luka transformed into Anatis and rushed out. He ran as fast as he could to the Heroes room, clearing a pathway as he did. He ran in as Lady Noir and Adrien were trying to fight off a bunch of wax akumas. Adrien had taken the sword off Captain Hardrock and was slicing through them as Lady Noir was kicking some of them but one of them was about to grab her from behind. Anatis threw his yoyo and destroyed it before kicking one of that was about to take out Adrien. The three of them proceed to take them out as best as they could before the two of them turned to Anatis. "Adrien, thank you for your help but go find somewhere safe to hide. Me and Lady Noir will take it from here,"

"But the statues..."

"I've cleared a path for now but I suggest you get going before more come back," He ordered, getting a nod of Adrien who ran off. Once he was gone, Anatis turned to Lady Noir. "Sorry, I'm late. I had a bit of trouble getting in. Most points of entry were barricaded by wax models,"

"No worries, you're here now," She grinned, spinning her baton. "Adrien informed me of where the akuma is and what caused her to become an akuma. She was abandoned by Nino and Alya when they were playing a game,"

"I see," Anatis frowned even though he already knew this. "And the akuma?"

"It's in her wand so we just need to get that," Lady Noir explained, causing him to nod. "But she flew off while we were fighting her minions. I think she's returned to the work shop,"

"Alright, let's head there and save her," He nodded as a head and several eyeballs bounced down the stairs. Lady Noir nodded and ran with him. The head charged at him but he jumped and stepped on it before running upstairs. However, Mime came to life and threw an invisible lasso around Lady Noir, capturing her before she could follow him. The dismembered head attempted to take her ring off with it's mouth as she was pinned down by other statues but she extended her baton and freed herself before destroying the statues. Once that was done, she turned to run upstairs but found herself face to face with Anatis. She frowned as she was sure he went upstairs.

"Uh... Annie... should't we go save Manon?" She asked as he walked over. She frowned deeply when Anatis didn't react but instead stepped forward again. She instinctively took a step back until she was leaning against the wall as Anatis stood in front of her and took her hands in his. A blush covered her face as she looked up at him However, his eyes were as alive as normal and his skin was a little bit too shiny. Realizing he wasn't the real one, she gasped as he leaned in as if to kiss her. She could feel him trying to slide the ring off her finger. "Anatis... I have one word for you..."

She narrowed her eyes.

"Cataclysm," She declared, causing him to turn to dust before she rushed off to find the real one. She burst into the workshop and stopped the hand that was about to steal his earrings before knocking the statues that were pinning him down off him. "Get off Annie, you pale imitation!"

She knocked the head of her wax self before helping him up.

"Thanks for the rescue, kitty," He grinned before looking over at the door to the wax area. "She went in there and it looks like she might have Nino and Alya there,"

"She must be enacting her plan then," She frowned before noticing his lucky charm. "Any idea what to do with the lucky charm?"

"Uh... not yet," He replied as the wax models got back up. Lady Noir gave him a wink before she tackled them so he could look around. He frowned as he glanced around before several craft items lit up, along with a star. Smiling to himself, he got to work and transformed his lucky charm into a replica of Puppeteer's wand as Lady Noir defeated the last wax model. "Lady Noir, I've got a plan,"

He held up the wand to her, making her grin before explaining the plan. The two of them pushed their way into the wax room as Anatis pretended to struggle against Lady Noir. She was holding his arms as if she had captured him. He even called her a fake to add to the act. Puppeteer laughed as they came to a stop, allowing Anatis to glance around. Nino and Alya were still paused and placed in the corner next to a table. Adrien wasn't in the room, meaning he had found a safe place but there was a sheet with string hanging above the wax vat, making him frown. She had hostages but the plan would still work. Maybe even better then he originally intended.

"I've almost beaten you, Anatis!" She declared, laughing before she pointed her wand at them. "Lady Noir, give me his earrings then we can make him and the others into our toys forever!"

He struggled and tried to move away from her as she reached for them but she paused, making him look at her with surprise. Puppeteer and Hawkmoth fell for it as she talked to him, confused as to why her wand wasn't working. Anatis smirked and took out the replica, making her gasp.

"It's not working because I swapped them earlier," He stated, grinning. "You lost, Puppeteer,"

"I don't care!" She declared, pulling down the sheet. Theo and Veronique were tied above the wax vat, making him gasp. "If you snap my wand, I'll just turn them into real statues!"

"No!" He gasped before frowning. "Don't do that... I'll give your wand back, Puppeteer... you win..."

He held out the wand, causing her to fly over to him and take it but Lady Noir's ring beeped, confusing her. Anatis took the chance to jump at her and grab the real wand, snapping it in half and releasing the akuma. He took out his yoyo and captured it before taking the other wand and throwing it up into the air, declaring the magic words. The swarm appeared and fixed everything before Puppeteer turned back into Manon. She gasped as she saw Anatis and ran over to him.

"Annie!!" She gasped, hugging his leg as he knelt down.

"Hey, kiddo, you alright?" He asked, making her nod as he ruffed her hair, causing her to giggle. "Why don't we go find your babysitter?"

"Annie, I better scramble before I transform back," Lady Noir declared before rushing out. Anatis smiled and stood up, offering Manon his hand. She grinned and took it as they walked out of the wax room, just as the group ran in. Marinette rushed over to Manon and hugged her. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to-"

"I don't think you should be the one to apology, Marinette," Adrien stated, glaring at Nino and Alya as Anatis frowned. Alya glared back as Nino rubbed the back of his neck. "Not only did you invite yourself along but you also lied to Marinette and then completely abandoned Manon which directly lead to her akumatization,"

"I didn-" Alya tried to argue but Adrien held up his hand.

"I saw the footage on the CCTV, Alya, along with Luka," He stated, causing Marinette to look around for him. Adrien turned to Anatis and smiled. "Thank you for saving us, Anatis,"

"No problem, Adrien," He replied, shaking his hand as his earrings beeped. Alya was crossing her arms while Nino was looking down. "I have to go but Alya, I think you should listen to Adrien. It's not cool to invite yourself to anything or leave a little kid. I suspect that Manon felt like she was been ignored and was hurt by that,"

"You should also not force people into uncomfortable situations," Marinette added, crossing her arms. Anatis was about to leave but decided to stay. He had a few minutes before he transformed back. "I told you I was babysitting. I tried to tell you we couldn't go but you didn't even listen to me or give me a chance to explain. You just turned up at mine, despite that I had already told you I was busy,"

"Why is everyone ganging up on me?!" Alya gasped, storming out. "Come on, Nino!"

"Actually... I'm gonna stay with my bro," Nino stated, causing Alya to stare at him like he's grown two heads. "Look, I love you and all but Adrien wanted to hang out with me and it's been ages since we've gotten to. I'm with you all the time and you know how his dad is,"

"I... um.... urg!" She gasped before storming out. Nino turned to Adrien and apologized to him before doing the same to Manon. Marinette turned to Anatis and smiled a little.

"Shouldn't you get going?" She asked, making him look at her. "Not that I... I mean... you don't have time to hang about right?"

"I thought I better stay in case of another akuma," He muttered, making her nod as his earrings beeped. "But I really should go. It was good seeing you again, Marinette. I'm glad everyone is safe,"

"Thanks to you and Lady Noir," She smiled, shyly as he walked over to the table. He climbed on it and opened a window. "Not going to use the door?"

"Doors are for people with no imagination," He joked, making her laugh before he disappeared out of the window. He slipped back into the museum and dropped his transformation, heading back to the gang. However, he ran into Alya before he did. She completely blanked him, causing him to shrug before he ran to the workshop. However, he stopped at the heroes room and smiled at the statues of him and Lady Noir. Shaking his head, he ran upstairs and into the work museum. "Sorry guys. I got locked in the security-"

"Lulu!" Manon declared, running and diving at him. He caught and smiled as Marinette walked over as Nino and Adrien chatted, causing Adrien to take out his phone.

"So... I just saw Alya storm off?" He asked, making Marinette sigh.

"She didn't like that we called her out on her behavior..." Marinette admitted before looking to the side. "I'm sorry for ignoring you all day... I just was trying to get Alya to understand something..."

"It's ok, Melody," He smiled, making her give him a look of relief. "Now why do we all go look at the statues since we came here to do that?"

"That's a great idea, Luka," Adrien grinned as he looked up from his phone. "Nathalie and Father are ok with you coming over for a couple of hours after we're done here, Nino... though it will just me and Nino if you guys are ok with that,"

"Oh that's fine by me," Luka grinned before noticing the looks between Marinette and Adrien. "But I think me and Nino owe Manon here a real game of hide and seek before we go,"

"Yeah, we do," Nino agreed. "Catch up with us... now... shall we go hide and get Luka to find us?"

"Yeah!!!" Manon declared, running off and causing the two boys to follow her as Marinette let out a sigh.

"He's really good at reading emotions, isn't he?" Adrien smiled, causing Marinette to nod before he faced her. "Um... about our talk earlier... I'm glad you were able to open up to me but you should know I'm dating Kagami... um... we've been keeping it secret because of the whole been famous thing but I think it's time we told our friends. Hopefully, this will help Alya not doing something like this again so I'm gonna talk to Kagami tonight,"

"Thank you," Marinette nodded, smiling a little. "I'll talk to Alya to when she calms down. She needs to know that I'm letting go of my crush on you but I want to be your friend... if that's ok? I know I hurt-"

"Marinette, you are my friend but I would love to get to know you better and be a better friend to you," He gasped, making her look at him. "And it wasn't you who hurt me. It was Alya. She hurt both of us by been pushy and she hurt Manon too but we can move on and learn from this..."

"Thank you, Adrien," She smiled, generally touched by his words but her heart didn't flutter in the same way it use to. He grinned before grabbing her hand.

"Let's go find the others,"

**~Later that Afternoon~**

"Thank you so much for looking after her on such short notice, Marinette," Nadja smiled as she reached into her purse. She took out a number of bills and gave them to both Marinette and Luka. "And you too, young man. Though I don't think I caught your name?"

"Luka, ma'am," He smiled before glancing at Marinette before looking back at her. "And it was no trouble,"

"Did she behave?" She asked, getting a nod of Marinette but she also informed her that she got reakumatized. Nadja frowned but listened as she explained. "I see. I'm glad you told me Marinette. I appreciate your honest but a word of advice. Your friend sounds very pushy so you need to be firmer with her,"

"I will," She nodded before waving to Manon, who had run to her mom's side. "Bye, Manon!"

"Bye, Marinette!" She grinned before turning to Luka with an impish expression. "Bye, Marinette's boyfriend!"

Marinette gasped and blushed madly before trying to say that he wasn't her boyfriend as Manon giggled and ran inside, causing her mother to apologize and run after her. Marinette turned to Luka with her nervous grin.

"K-Kids eh?" She asked before noticing his cheeks were just as red as hers. "Wait... are you blushing?"

"U-Um... No?" He replied, going even more red before grinning nervously as she gasped. 

“Oh my god, you are!”

"Please don't tell Juleka or Rose. I'll never heard the end of it," ****


	44. Animaestro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka helps Marinette and her family with the premier of the movie Miraculous: Tales of Anatis and Lady Noir but things take a turn for the worst when Lila turns up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another terrible episode down. I hate this one as well. It's just as cringy as Puppeteer 2 but I couldn't resist a chance to have Luka help out Marinette. I'm a sucker for cute Lukanette moments. Anyway, try to enjoy this as best as you can. This is the best I could do but I still dislike it. Also Sasha Mallard is my cameo appearance. Sasha can be shortened to Sassy and Mallard is type of duck. Sasha Mallard = Sassy Duck. I figured since Thomas Astruc can put himself into the episode so can I haha. Though Sasha isn't my real name but it does contain my name :)

"Oh, I can totally get you an interview with the director of the Anatis and Lady Noir film," Lila gasped as she walked into the canteen with Alya, causing Marinette to roll her eyes. There is no way she knew the director and Marinette wanted to shout out and call her out on it but she knew Lila would just turn it around on her. She took a deep breathe and focused on her happy place, feeling her mind relax and calm down. Lila might be a liar and Marinette wanted nothing more then to call her out but that would ruin the plan and that in the long run would bring her way more satisfaction this way. Anatis intended to bring her down once and for all. He saw as the threat she really was and he was more then happy to take out but he wanted to make sure she could not lie her way out of it. It made Marinette feel relief as she had someone else on her side other then Luka. Not that she didn't want Luka on her side. It was just nice to have someone else as well. "We're like super close. He even asked me to help build the characters of Anatis and Lady Noir because of how close I am to them,"

"Girl, that is so cool," Alya gasped as she listened, completely entranced by it. "Will you be going to the premier?"

"Of course, I will," She grinned as they joined the line at the canteen. "Thomas gave me and my mama VIP passes to thank me for my help,"

"Oh wow, girl, that is so cool," Alya gasped as she helped Lila carry her food to the table. Marinette rolled her eyes as she sat down and took out her food as Rose, Juleka and Ivan joined her. Max, Alix and Kim had headed to their own little table as Nino joined them. 

"How can Alya believe her?" Rose asked as they began to take out their lunches. Juleka shrugged as Nathaniel and Marc joined them. 

"You'd think that she would at least take what she said with a pinch of salt like the rest of us," Nathaniel sighed as Marc handed him a sandwich. He thanked him and kissed him on the cheek, making the writer blush a little as the others shrug. Marinette sighed as she took out her lunch as Adrien and Chloe joined them as well. She shot them a smile before turning back to the discussion.

"She is blinded to the truth because her desire to be successful overrides her common sense," She sighed, frowning. She was still friends with Alya but the girl had been avoiding her since the visit to the museum but according to Nino, Marinette wasn't the only person on her shit list. She had been avoiding him and told him that they should take a break. Naturally, Nino had been upset at first but he regained freedom, meaning he could focus more on his friends and work but him and Marinette knew that her shit list wouldn't last long. She'd get lonely from Lila been constantly busy with her 'commitments' and would soon come back to them. Though Marinette wasn't sure if she was going to jump back with her friendship with her. However, she would deal with that when it comes. She bit into her sandwich as Marc and Nathaniel discussed the next issue of their comic in hushed voices. A few minutes later, Luka walked in with Kagami and to her surprise, Felix. Marinette wasn't sure how to react to him as they came over to their table. However, Adrien jumped up and hugged his cousin, clearly happy to see him.

"Felix, how was your classes?" He asked, dragging his cousin into the seat next to him as Kagami grabbed the other. Luka took his usual seat next to Marinette as Felix began to tell Adrien about the classes and how welcome everyone had made him feel. Luka began to talk to Marinette, who happily listened to him until Lila approached their table, causing everyone to go quiet as they glanced at her.

"Hi, everyone," She grinned, her eyes lingering on Luka for a few minutes. He instantly teased up, feeling uncomfortable with her expression. Marinette, however, slipped her hand in his, making him relax a little as he tightened his hand around hers. Lila gave them a false smile before turning her attention to Felix. "Hi, I'm Lila. I'm a really good friend of Adrien's so let's be friends,"

Felix didn't even speak a word but truth be told, he didn't need to. His aura instantly became colder and he shot her a glance of pure ice, sending shivers down everyone's spin. Alya frowned as she came over, seeing Lila looking shocked. 

"Wow, talk about rude," She muttered, making almost everyone roll their eyes. "Lila is just trying to make friends,"

"Firstly, don't you dare talk to me so causally, Miss Cesaire and secondly, I have no interest in befriending someone who is so fake that she makes Kim Kardashian look real," Felix declared in an extremely harsh tone, causing Alya and Lila to look like they had been hit by a wet fish and everyone else to laugh. Nathaniel even shouted out 'burn', Adrien, however, cleared his throat, making everyone look at him, getting a nod of Kagami.

"Since everyone is here and I consider most people here friends... not you, Lila..." Adrien stated, causing the Italian fox to gasp as he singled her out. "I have something important to say and I want to tell my friends before it goes viral tonight. Me and Kagami are officially dating,"

Most people cheered but two people didn't. Lila and Alya. Naturally, Lila didn't as she glared small daggers at everyone but Alya looked like she had been betrayed.

"What?!" She gasped, making everyone look at her. "You're dating the ice queen?!"

"Alya!" Marinette gasped, causing Alya to look at her. "Kagami isn't an ice queen. She's actually really nice,"

"Aren't you even bothered by this?!" She gasped, surprised that her best friend wasn't freaking out. The girl had a massive crush on Adrien after all and she should be hurt to find out he's dating someone else, especially someone like Kagami but Marinette apparently wasn't. Instead, she looked happy for them. It baffled Alya so much. She grabbed Marinette's arm, surprising her and pulled her aside. Luka looked like he wanted to follow her but Marinette shook her head, turning her attention to her. 

"What?" She asked, crossing her arms. Alya bit her lip.

"Aren't you heartbroken?" She asked, making Marinette sigh and shake her head. She wasn't heartbroken because she never really loved Adrien in the first place. She understood she had liked him a lot but she also understood that she had placed him on a pedestal but since her realization and the talk she had with him, she had removed the last bits of him from her life. She had finally put sunshine yellow where it should be. With her but as her friend. "Mari, you can be honest with me,"

"I am been honest," Marinette sighed, pinching her nose. "I am happy for Adrien and Kagami since I have moved on from him,"

"Girl, you moved on from him?" Alya asked, confused. "Since when?"

"It's been happening for a while, Alya," She admitted, making the other girl frown. "But I guess the final push was the other day in the museum,"

"Girl... I'm sorry," Alya muttered, expecting Marinette to be heartbroken but Marinette really wasn't. She shrugged as if it was normal, making Alya stare at her. "You're not... heartbroken?"

"No," Marinette replied, making her stare at her again. "Alya, Adrien is great and all but honestly, I think he's just a friend,"

"Right..." She nodded before smiling. "Well then that solves your love dilemma. You can totally date Luka. In fact, I could set it up so you can confess-"

"Alya, no," Marinette stated, firmly. Alya blinked and looked at her in surprise. "One, I will confess to Luka when I'm ready, which I'm not and two, I don't want to confess to him just yet anyway. I've only just removed Adrien from my heart and I'm not really to tell Luka that I like him. I like our friendship and I certainly don't want to rush this. I don't want him to think he's a rebound from Adrien,"

"Yeah but that doesn't mean you can't tell him," Alya stated, making Marinette sigh and give her a look. "Alright, alright... I get it but I'm not sure I like Adrien dating the ice queen,"

"Well, you don't have to," Marinette pointed out, shocking Alya. "Adrien is happy with Kagami and also can you not refer to her as ice queen? She is actually a friend of mine,"

"What? Since when have you and Kagami been close?" Alya gasped, surprised. 

"Since Friendship day," Marinette answered, pinching her nose.

"Girl, is that why you've been blowing me off?" Alya asked, crossing her arms and making Marinette sigh.

"I haven't been 'blowing' you off," Marinette corrected. "I've been telling you no for babysitting because I'm not a full time babysitter and it's your chore. I don't mind doing it once in a blue moon but not every single weekend. In case, you have forgotten I have things to do,"

"What things?" Alya asked, clearly not impressed by Marinette's answer. "Also you babysit Manon,"

"Yes, I do because I get paid for it," She replied. "And I have commissions to make and homework to do. I also have the duties of been the class representative, which you should be helping with given that you're suppose to be my deputy and on top of that, I have to help my parents with the bakery and like I said I don't mind helping you out occasionally but I can't and shouldn't do it every week,"

"Are you saying I shouldn't be going on dates then?" Alya asked, clearly annoyed. Marinette rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, mirroring Alya. "Well?"

"No, I'm not saying that," She stated, making Alya smile. "But you shouldn't be putting your 'dates' above your little sisters. Also it's not healthy to be constantly around your boyfriend,"

"What do you mean?"

"You see Nino in school, you're constantly around his or he's around yours after school, you spend the whole weekend together. There's never time for anyone else in either of your lives. I mean you literally invited yourself along when Adrien wanted to spend time with Nino. That is not cool, Alya," Marinette explained, making Alya roll her eyes. "Alya, I'm serious. You say I've been blowing you off but whenever I ask to hang out, it's either 'I can't. I'm with Nino' or 'can Nino come along?' and when I have agreed, you just completely blank me and act like you're on a date with Nino. Basically, I end up third wheeling,"

"Oh, it's not that bad," Alya gasped but then Marinette began to reel off all the times they had hung. All of them consisted of going to places for couples and her ignoring Marinette to pay attention to Nino. Alya bit her lip as Marinette showed her the texts of their arrangements. There were even ones where Marinette said she wanted a girl's day out and she brought Nino along or when Marinette suggested it should just be them and Alya would have a go at her, asking her if she disliked Nino. "Well... ok... maybe I have been a bit strong on the whole dating thing but I care for Nino..."

"Which I'm not doubting," Marinette confirmed. "But this behavior is why you two are taking a break, Alya. It's ok to have a life separate from your boyfriend. You know that right?"

"Well... I guess...." Alya frowned, rubbing the back of her neck before glancing over at the Italian, who was attempting to make small talk with everyone. She even went to sit down next to Luka but he put his legs on the seat and told her that it is taken while glaring at her. She didn't get why he didn't like her. After all, Lila was just trying to make friends. "It's just Lila mentioned that if a couple doesn't spend all their time together, they end up breaking up,"

"And you believed her?" Marinette asked, clearly annoyed at Lila been mentioned. Alya nodded and Marinette sighed. "Right, of course you did,"

"Marinette, what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing," Marinette grumbled before sighing. "Look, just take Lila's advice with a pinch of salt. Not everything she says is law,"

"Um... right..." Alya sighed, not wanting to get in an argument about Lila again. She shook her head before smiling. "So why don't me and you have a girly night tonight?"

"I can't," Marinette admitted, making her frown. "I'm hanging out with Luka and the rest of Kitty Section,"

"Oh really?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Marinette rolled her eyes but she was smiling a little.

"It's nothing like that," She replied, making Alya snort. "We're just watching a movie together and it's not like we'll be along,"

"A movie together eh?" Alya grinned as the bell rang, causing Marinette to jump and drag her off to their next lessons. The rest of school went by really quickly, which Marinette was grateful for. She collected her homework and rushed over to the lockers, ignoring Lila who send her a sneer. She grabbed her bag and books, said a quick goodbye to Alya and rushed out of the locker room. She made her way home and quickly greeted her parents before rushing upstairs and dropped off her books before getting changed. Once happy with her outfit, she ran downstairs and said goodbye to her parents before heading to the Seine where she was meeting rest of Kitty Section. She saw Luka first and waved at him, causing him to smile and wave back. Juleka was leaning on the wall next to him but Ivan, Mylene and Rose weren't there yet. Marinette ran over and greeted them.

"Hey," Luka smiled as she pushed a bit of her hair aside. Juleka instantly smirked as she glanced at them, making Luka feel nervous before he cleared his throat. "I like your dress..."

"Oh... thanks," Marinette smiled as she looked down at it. It was a simple pink dress with her signature flowers across the skirt area. She had paired it with her normal jacket and a pair of ballet pumps. Her hair was in her usual style and she had the purse she had made from her Nonna's gift with her, which Plagg was inside, happily sleeping. Luka had also changed his outfit. He had a different band shirt on and his usual ripped jeans but he had switched his hoodie for the jacket she had made him, making her smile when she realized he was wearing it. "You don't look too bad yourself,"

"T-Thanks..." He flushed, looking a little nervous. Of course, that made Juleka snort and call him a nerd. In reply, he stuck his tongue out at her before facing Marinette. "Are you ok after your talk with Alya?"

"Yeah, I am," She smiled as Rose got there. She instantly squealed over Marinette's dress, making both of the Couffaine roll their eyes before she moved over to Juleka and leaned against her, muttering about how pretty it is. "I could make you one if you want, Rose,"

"Oh my gosh!!!" Rose gasped, practically fluttering. "Yes!! How much would it be?"

"Um... well... I'm not sure..." Marinette admitted. The only person who had really paid for her work was Jagged. Luka frowned and looked at her.

"You don't have a commission list?" He asked, making her blink and shake her head. "You really should, Marinette. I bet lots of people would buy from you. I know I would,"

"Me too!!" Rose gasped as Juleka nodded. "Oooh, we could help you make a website, where we could show off your designs!!"

"Oh... wow... I mean...." Marinette gasped, flushed at the idea of having her own website and showing off her designs. She was especially flushed at Rose's enthusiasm. Not that she didn't appreciate it but Rose was very intense. Luckily, Ivan and Mylene turned up and Rose refocused her energy on seeing the film but her little out burst had given Marinette food for thought. She could make her own website and showcase her designs.

**~Later that Evening~**

"Thanks for walking me home, Luka," Marinette smiled, gently kissing his cheek. Juleka and Rose had gone back to the Liberty and Ivan had taken Mylene home, leaving Marinette to head home. Luka had insisted on walking her back which she happily agreed to. He went to tell her it was no problem but before he could, her parents appeared at the door and insisted he could in for a little bit. Apparently, her dad had tried out a new cake recipe and wanted an outsider's opinion on it. Marinette giggled as he practically dragged Luka into the kitchen, asking if he was allergic to anything. When Luka told him he wasn't, Tom practically squealed and gave him a slice of cake. Luka tried it as Marinette took a seat.

"Wow," He gasped, making Tom smile. "This is really good, Mr Dupain,"

"Oh, you can call me Tom, son," Tom grinned, making Luka nod. "You really like it?"

"Yeah. It's just the right amount of sweetness and really fluffy too," Luka smiled, taking another bite. "Are you going to make it available for sale?"

"We're trying it out at the premier of the Anatis and Lady Noir film," Tom explained, making Luka blink and grin. "You see it's made with coconut instead of almonds as the direction is allergic to nuts. I'm told that it's not too serious but as a baker, I have to be careful with these things. Oh, do you want to try one the macarons as well?"

"Sure," Luka smiled, getting a giggle of Marinette as Sabine came through and greeted him. "It's really cool that you get to cater at the premier,"

"It is," Sabine smiled as Tom gave Luka and Marinette a plate of macrons. "It's a really good opportunity for us and we're very excited to go. There's going to be loads of celebrities there including the Agrestes and of course, Jagged Stone,"

"Yeah, he mentioned he was going," Luka nodded causally, making Tom and Sabine look at him in surprise. He forgot not everyone knew about Jagged been his dad. "Oh... um... Jagged is... a friend of my mum... Yeah..."

Sabine giggled as Luka looked nervous before continuing the conversation as Luka and Marinette ate their macarons. Jagged had mentioned going to the premier, even inviting Luka to it but Luka wasn't sure it was a good idea so he turned it down but promised to let Jagged know if he changed his mind. He had also been invited as Anatis, along with Lady Noir but both decided to turn that down too. While they were flattered, they agreed they shouldn't go as they were superheroes, not celebrities. Luka finished his macaron and grabbed a couple of more as Tom began to go over the list of the things that had been ordered. He slipped one into his pocket for Tikki when no one was looking before munching on a few more. They were really good.

"We need 600 maracons 800 petits fours, 1000 Pain au chocolat and that's not even mentioning the Anatis and Lady Noir three-tier cakes," He sighed before glancing at Luka. "Those maracons taste good?"

"Yes sir," He smiled. "They're really good,"

"Excellent," Tom smiled before turning to his wife, who was frowning.

"That's a lot of food," She sighed before looking at him. "Maybe we should hire someone to help us serve all this food at the premier,"

"I can help," Marinette stated, causing them to look at her. "I can totally help with that!"

"You mean... as a server?" Tom asked, looking at her with uncertainty and surprise. It's not that he didn't believe that she wasn't capable. It just that Marinette was super clumsy and any damages or accidents would be taken off the bill. "Are you sure, sweetie? You'd walk around and serve people maracons?"

"I can do it," She grinned, holding up a plate with fruit to prove her point. However, she ended up misplacing her footing and falling. Luckily, Luka jumped up and caught her as well as the plate, holding it perfectly. The fruit wasn't as lucky. Marinette blushed and muttered a thanks as her parents shared a look, making her frown. "You don't trust me?"

"Of course we do, sweetie," Sabine reassured as she put down the plate and began to pick up the fruit with Luka. "It's just-"

"I'm such a klutz," She sighed, frowning. "Yeah, I don't trust me either..."

"Of course, you're not a klutz and we do trust you," Tom smiled, placing his hand over hers. "You're hired but there's going to be a lot to do so I hope you're prepared for a busy day,"

"Of course, papa!" Marinette grinned as Luka bit his lip, straightening up and place an orange on a table. "And I'll be super careful!"

"I... I could help as well?" He muttered, making the three of them look at him. "If you want..."

"That would be great," Tom smiled, making Marinette grin. "Two helpers are even better then one but are you sure you won't be busy that day? We don't want to intrude on your life, Luka,"

"It would be no trouble at all," He smiled, making Marinette grin. "I don't have much experience as a waiter but I know a little about it. I work as a delivery boy a couple of days a week,"

"Well then, you're hired," Tom grinned. "With you two as our servers, this will be so much more easier,"

"Ooh, I'll can make you a waiter's outfit!!" Marinette gasped, making Luka smile. "We'll so professional! It's going to be a blast!"

**~Evening of the Premier~**

"So put your thumbs here and look straight ahead," Tom suggested as he got Marinette to hold an empty plate. Luka had already grabbed a plate and was walking around serving them. He was dressed in a classic waiter's outfit that she made that actually matched her. Something which was his suggestion. It had surprised her but she was more then happy to make them match. For her, she wore a black shirt with puffy, short sleeves and a baby pink skirt. The shirt's sleeves had white cuffs and a white collar with white buttons and she had added an apron and a head dress that had baby pink frills on it and her signature flower dress. She had completely the look with comfortable, black shoes and polka dot tights. She had also put her hair in a bun instead of her normal style. Luka's outfit was a lot more simple to make then hers. He wore black trousers with a matching black waistcoat and bow tie. Like her shirt, the waistcoat had white buttons and his shirt was the same shade of pink as Marinette's shirt. He had a short apron around his waist with her signature flower design was place on the edge of it. On his feet, he wore completely black converses, giving the outfit his own personal touch. He had even gelled his hair back for the occasion. She watched him, walk around with confidence before turning to her father, who looked nervous, making her sigh. He was convinced that she would trip and fall when trying to serve people. Though she didn't blame him for that, she wanted him to actually trust her. She looked at the empty plate before sighing.

"Shouldn't there be maracons on here?" She asked, frowning. Her parents gave each other a look, making her frown before her mother cleared her throat.

"Of course," She smiled nervously. "We'll put them on when you're ready,"

"Dad, Mum.... I am ready," She gasped, frowning. She couldn't help but feel a little bit embarrassed by their actions. She understood why but she also believed she could do this. "I promise I'll be super duper careful,"

"Well... ok but don't be shy to ask for help," Her mother stated, making her father nod and give her a plate of macarons. She took a deep breathe and began to walk over to some of the guests. However, she misplaced her footing and tripped, causing her to spin and move in a wild motion as she tried to regain her footing and not drop the macarons. Meanwhile, Luka was having no problems as he walked around, serving people. He gave them a charming smile and easily moved about, offering people the macarons. He moved passed Jagged Stone and some other guy to go get a second tray but Jagged called his name upon seeing him and pulled him other, introducing him to the person he was talking to.

"Tom, this is Luka. He's a fantastic musician and can really play the guitar," Jagged grinned, holding his arm around Luka's shoulders as he went bright red as Jagged sung his praises. Luckily, most people weren't paying attention but he better stop Jagged soon before he let the cat out of the bag so to speak. They weren't ready to go public with that yet. "Luka, this is Thomas Astruc... he's the director of Miraculous: The adventures of Anatis and Lady Noir,"

"It's nice to meet you, sir," Luka smiled, making the direction smile a little as well. "Would you excuse me though? I'm actually working here tonight,"

"Oh, so that's why you're dressed up," Jagged grinned as Marinette tripped up. Both Jagged and Luka went to catch her but Jagged caught her first. "Whoa, Marinette,"

"You ok?" Luka asked as Jagged helped her to her feet before pointing to her and telling Thomas Astruc who she was. He showed him the glasses she designed and explained she had designed his album cover, Rock Giant, making her blush and giggle nervous. Thomas Astruc complimented her and she offered him some macarons but a number of people grabbed them before he could. Luka and her returned to the table and grabbed fresh trays each before moving around and serving them. Luka always gave her a smile when they cross paths, making her feel more confident as she moved around. She happily talked to Adrien and Kagami when they came in and greeted Chloe when she saw her. Chloe had wore a beautiful dress that was golden in color and even had her hair down with a tiara on it. Marinette had gushed over the gown and how beautiful she looked, making the heiress blush. Luka frowned as he noticed Mr Astruc was not having a good time. A number of people were ignoring him as he tried to talk to them and everytime he tried to nab a macaron from Marinette's tray, someone else beat him to it. Seeing that he looked upset, Luka walked over and held out the tray of maracons. "Here you go, Mr Astruc,"

"Ah thank you," He smiled, taking one and munching on it. "Hmm delicious,"

"No problem, sir," He smiled as he took a couple more of him. "If you want anymore, just let me know,"

"I will do," He smiled as Luka walked away. A few more people took the rest and he walked back to the main table to get a fresh tray, giving Sabine and Tom a smile. He walked off and continued his work. However, the sound of a false laugh caught his attention. He looked over and saw Lila Rossi stood talking to a number of people. She was wearing an orange and white dress. It was nice but it was clear she had themed her outfit around her akumatized self. The dress itself started orange and faded into white. It had a cut out area around the middle that allowed her ribs to show a little. The top half of the dress was connected to the lower part by white lace. The lower half of the dress was short at the front and longer at the back. She wore white lace shoes with a matching white purse. However, she had left her hair in her normal style and wore light orange lipgloss. She had even wore her fake miraculous around her neck. He walked away, heading towards Marinette to warn her as Lila happily chatted away. He walked over to her and was just about to tell her when Lila strutted over.

"Luka! Hi!" She gasped, clinging onto him. "Oh my gosh! I had no idea you would be here. Are you watching the premier?"

"Lila, let go of me," He declared, pulling his arm away from her as she frowned. "I'm working and I believe I had made it very clear that I am not interested in been your friend or did you forget that you declared war on me?"

"Oh, well... I didn't mean it," She gasped, going to grab his arm again. "I was just caught of guard because how mean Marinette-"

"Marinette wasn't mean to you," He corrected, pulling away from her again. "Now if you excuse me, I have work to do,"

With that, he walked away, making her scowl as he moved over to Marinette. It was then she noticed the matching outfits, releasing he must be helping out her family. She turned on her heel to go spin her stories to make her feel better but then she saw Adrien with Kagami. With the ice queen there, she knew she had no chance at getting close to Adrien. It made her growl even more. Why the two boys, who would look great on her arm and help her climb the social ladder, bothering to spend time with those losers when they should be trying to get her attention? She growled to herself before taking a seat and crossing her arms. The more she watched them the angrier she got but then an idea popped into her head. This was the perfect chance to ruin Kagami and Marinette. She got up and walked over to Marinette, who glared at her but served her a macaron anyway. She took it and bit into it before making a face.

"This macaron is awful," She gasped, making Marinette frown. "What's in this?"

"It's made with coconut instead of almond, Lila," Marinette deadpanned. "And no one else has complained,"

"Oh my gosh! You know I'm allergic to coconut, Marinette!" She gasped, falsely. "Are you trying to poison me?"

However, Marinette didn't bite the bait. Instead, she just sighed in clear annoyance.

"No, Lila, we had special orders to make them like that as Mr Astruc is allergic to almonds," She stated, making Lila frown. "If you don't like them or really are allergic then don't eat them,"

With that, she walked away and continued to give out the macarons, making Lila annoyed. She walked over to Adrien and tried to insert herself into the conversation but both Adrien and Kagami walked away before she could even begin to talk. She growled to herself again and took out a piece of gum before chewing on it as she watched everyone. She saw Marinette brief loose her balance but she caught herself, making Lila frown. She was hoping she would have fallen over. She also noticed the director of the movie been chased by little kids while Kagami and Adrien talked with Chloe. She blew a bubble with her gum before smirking as Marinette began to walk by her. She stuck out her foot, causing Marinette to try and spin as she tried to not to spill anything. Lila then got up and walked over to the table, grabbing a slice of cake. She placed it down on a chair and put it on a chair near Adrien and Kagami, smirking to herself. She didn't care who sat on it because she would just blame it on Marinette but it would be great if it was Kagami. Speaking of the ice queen, she took out her gun and dropped it subtly as she walked past Adrien and Kagami. She smirked as she heard Kagami say something about the gum on her shoe but she had one other thing to do. She slipped out of the cinema and headed to the nearest bakery before buying a couple of passion fruit macarons. They were Adrien's favorite flavor and the perfect item to frame Marinette for. She flashed her pass and walked back inside, just as Mr Astruc sat on the chair was the cake on. Apparently, he was so worn out with the children annoying him that he didn't notice the cake. She smirked to herself and unwrapped the passion fruit macaron before walking over to him as he let out a sigh.

"Oh my... are you ok?" She asked, making him look at her. "You look so stressed. Here, why don't you have this? I was going to have it myself but you look like you need it more then I do,"

"Oh, thank you," He smiled, taking the macaron from her and eating it, failing to notice the smirk on her face. "Ah Passion Fruit. One of my favorite flavors but I usually can't have it because of my allergies to almonds. I'm so glad the bakery I hired made a coconut alternative,"

However as soon as he said that, he felt his skin itch, causing him and Lila to gasp as red blotches appeared on his skin.

"T-That was a coconut alternative right?" He asked, making her gasp.

"I think so but I did find it in this wrapper," She gasped, making him take the wrapper off her and sniff it. He then stormed over to Mr Dupain and demanded to know why some of the macarons had almond in them. Lila then tried to dropped the hint that maybe Marinette was responsible since Passion Fruit happens to be Adrien's favorite flavor. Instantly, Luka came to her defenses and Marinette denied the accusation but the kids from earlier started to laugh at Mr Astruc as he had sat in the cake. While he told them off and got upset, Lila tried to blame Marinette, only for Kagami of all people to say how she saw Lila holding a slice of the same cake. Adrien also said he saw her leaving the venue briefly, meaning she could have brought the passion fruit macaron and if Marinette did want to give him one, she would have already done since she had talked to them a couple of times already. The final thing that made Mr Astruc storm out was when Lila used her own 'allergies', claiming she got herself some macarons so she could enjoy them too and if she did give one to Mr Astruc, she had done it to be kind but didn't realize he was the director of the show who was allergic. When Marinette tried to say she had framed her, Lila started to cry, drawing attention to her. Luka rolled her eyes and went to say something to Mr Astruc to see if he was ok but noticed the man had disappeared. He frowned and asked one of the security if he had seen him. They pointed him in the direction that the man had gone and Luka followed. He walked into the bathroom and frowned as he noticed one of the cubicles were closed. He walked over and knocked on it.

"Mr Astruc?" He asked, frowning. "Are you ok? Do you need medical attention?"

"No, I'm alright," He replied, clearly upset. His heart song was melancholy and a little depressing to hear. "My allergies don't require me to be hospitalized. I'll just have this nasty rash for a couple of days,"

"Are you sure?" Luka asked. "I don't mind calling an ambulance for you,"

"No, no... it's fine... you should go back to the party," He replied, making Luka sigh. He didn't want to leave him but he was still working. He left the bathroom and headed back to the main party. Everything had calmed down but he couldn't see Lila anywhere. He walked over to Marinette as she sighed.

"Where did Lila go?" He asked, hoping she wasn't there anymore.

"She left," She sighed, frowning. "She gave him a passion fruit macaron, despite knowing he was allergic and couldn't have them. I told her myself. Is he ok? Does he need medical attention?"

"Apparently not," He replied, explaining what he had told him. Marinette nodded and listened. However, before he could continue, one of the security guards got thrown into the room as a man walked in. He was wearing an ladybug patterned mask but the rest of him looked like pen scribbles. He kind of resembled the director, causing Luka to realize he must have been akumatized. The entire party broke out in panic as everyone tried to get away from the akuma. Luka grabbed Marinette's hand and ran off with her but thanks to other people, he dropped her hand, losing her. He wanted to go and find her but he had to go and transform. He slipped into the fire escape, causing Tikki to fly out before he transformed. He jumped onto the roof and landed on it, frowning as he saw a giant 2D Godzilla, destroying stuff. Definitely one of the weirdest akumas he's come up against. A few minutes later, Lady Noir landed next to him.

"Well, that is weird," She muttered, making him nod. "Any ideas?"

"It's Thomas Astruc, the director of Miraculous: Tales of Anatis and Lady Noir," He replied, making her nod. "He's calling himself Animaestro,"

"Ooh... our film!!" She gasped, grinning before making a thoughtful look. "But you're not really afraid of cats, are you?"

"What? Of course not," He replied, making her grin happily. "You didn't think I was, did you?"

"Hey, you could be for all I know," She grinned as they jumped and landed on the roof near the akuma. Anatis threw his yoyo and wrapped it around Animaestro, causing it to turn his attention to them.

"Anatis! Lady Noir!!" He declared, glaring at them before glowing and changing into some sort of transformer. He fired a beam at Anatis, who jumped back and blocked it with his yoyo before firing at Lady Noir as she tried to sneak up on him. She landed next to Anatis, who was observing. Animaestro changed form again, looking like some old Disney character, declaring himself as the best hero. Lady Noir growled and charged at him but he threw a dark disc that landed on the floor and created a black hole, which she fell in. Anatis threw his yoyo and pulled her from it, landing on the roof as she huffed.

"I hate cartoon logic!!" She gasped as they jumped away from giant boxing gloves. "How do we beat him?!"

"The only thing that doesn't change is his mask," Anatis yelled as they ran. "I think the akuma is in it,"

"Ok so how do we get it?!" Lady Noir replied as Animaestro jumped up and transformed into a woman she recognized as Majestia, declaring something about fearing the power of cartoons. "I like cartoons as much as anyone else but this is ridiculous!"

"Maybe we just need a little luck to beat him," Anatis grinned before throwing up his yoyo. "Lucky charm!!!"

A head camera appeared out of no where and he caught it, frowning.

"Ok... but how does this help?" He muttered, glancing around but nothing lit up. "Kitten, any ideas?"

"Maybe we need to make our own film?" She asked, making him nod. He pressed record and placed it on his head as Animaestro taunted them before firing eye-beams at them. It caused them to fall into the underground, causing them to groan. "I don't think he likes the idea of competition,"

"Agreed," Anatis replied, getting up and helping her to her feet. "You ok?"

"Yes," She nodded, blushing a little before he pulled away and took out his yoyo. Animaestro jumped down in the form of a cartoon ninja and threw a smoke bomb, causing Anatis and Lady Noir to cough as the smoke surrounded them. "I can't see anything,"

"Protect your miraculous," Anatis ordered as they moved so they were back to back. "He could be anywhere,"

"Right!" Lady Noir gasped, covering her ring with her hands. She closed her eyes as the smoke got in them before briefly opening them and quickly looked around. She saw Animaestro reaching for Anatis and pushed him out of the way before the two of them jumped back but coughed, looking away from him. They heard someone shout something and heard Animaestro grunting like he was confused, allowing them to throw the weapons at him blindly before a flash told them that he transformed again. They both opened their eyes as the smoke cleared, causing Anatis to frown when he saw Animaestro was gone. Lady Noir also frowned as she looked for him. "Where did he go?"

"I don't know," Anatis frowned, confused. "Animaestro had the perfect chance to grab our miraculous,"

"Yeah, we were blinded from that smoke," Lady Noir agreed before frowning. "So why didn't he?"

"I don't know... It doesn't make any sense," He sighed before glancing up at the camera on his head and taking it off. "Something must of happened that we didn't see but hopefully the lucky charm caught it,"

Lady Noir nodded as he re-winded and pressed play. She moved closer as the video played. It showed Anatis turning to Lady Noir, telling her to protect her miraculous before turning back. Animaestro jumped out from the smoke but suddenly stopped moving as if the video had been paused.

"Did you pause it?" She asked, confused.

"No," He replied, frowning. "Did you see him freeze?"

"No," She shook her head, looking at him. "I had my eyes closed because of the smoke,"

"Me too," He muttered, frowning before it clicked. "That's why he couldn't take our miraculous. If no one watching him then he freezes,"

"Just like a movie," She gasped, looking at him. "If no one is watching it then it's as if it didn't exist,"

"And now we know how to stop him," Anatis grinned, stopping the film and hooking the camera on his belt before the two of them jumped up onto the streets and onto the rooftops. Anatis blinked as he saw Animaestro had changed into a giant unicorn and was spitting rainbows that turned things into cartoon stars. "This is just weird... Lady Noir, we need to get people stop watching him,"

"Ok!" She nodded as the two of them jumped down to the cars where people were stood. "Hey! Listen up! You need to stop watching him!"

"Just because it's colorful and shiny doesn't mean you should watch it!" Anatis shouted, causing a number of people to look away. He spotted the TV van as Nadja exited it with her film crew, causing it to light up in his luck vision. He smirked as he got an idea. "Lady Noir, distract him! I need to go on TV!"

"You got it, Annie," Lady Noir replied, jumping away. Anatis jumped over and landed in front of the camera, walking up to it as blue blasts came from the area where Lady Noir was.

"You!" He gasped, knocking on the camera's glass. "Yes, you who are watching me on the other side of the screen. Wherever you are, close your eyes! Do not look at Animaestro! Turn off your screens! Animaestro gets his power from people watching him so help us take him down by taking that attention away from him. We need each and every one of you to do this. It's the only way to defeat him,"

He frowned as he heard Animaestro laughing behind him.

"You can tell everyone to shut their eyes and switch of their TVs but there will always be at least one person watching me!" He declared, laughing. "So try all you want, Anatis! I'll still win,"

"He's right," Anatis muttered to himself. As long as there is one person watching then Animaestro will be able to move but what if they couldn't watch at all? "Sorry, Nadja but there will be no live streaming today,"

He took out his yoyo and destroyed the camera, breaking it and causing Animaestro to growl before he changed form again. This time he took the form of a magic girl from an anime and fired a special attack at Anatis. He dived out of the way and blocked it with his yoyo as Lady Noir joined him. She summoned her cataclysm, making Animaestro attack them again. They blocked his attack, causing him to growl and shout something about how everyone needs to watch animation.

"Too bad, we're the last ones!" Lady Noir grinned as they jumped out of the way of another attack. 

"And once we close our eyes, it will be time for the end credits," Anatis grinned before nodding to Lady Noir. "Ready, Kitten?"

"You know it, Bugaboo," She grinned, holding her hand. "I trust you,"

"Then close your eyes," He stated as Animaestro turned into his normal form and dived at them. The two heroes grinned and closed their eyes, freezing Animaestro in place. Lady Noir reach forward and placed her finger on his mask, destroying it before they opened their eyes. Anatis took out his yoyo and captured the akuma before releasing the purified version. He unhooked the camera on his belt and threw it up into the air. "Miraculous Ladybugs!"

The cure swept through the city, fixing everything and restoring the missing buildings before spinning around Animaestro himself. He turned back into his normal self as the cure disappeared before looking around confused. To their surprise, the cure had actually fixed his allergic reaction to the macaron as well. He blinked and looked up at the heroes.

"Anatis?! Lady Noir?!" He gasped, clearly excited. "Oh wow... wait... was I akumatized?"

"I'm afraid so, sir," Anatis replied, making him frown as someone ran over.

"Mr Astruc!" They called before looking over and pushing their eyes up as they slipped down their nose. "Oh, wow! Anatis and Lady Noir! Thanks for saving the boss,"

"No problem... um?" 

"Oh, I'm Sasha Mallard. I'm the writer of Miraculous: Tales of Anatis and Lady Noir. It's so cool to get to meet you," They grinned, holding out their hand. Anatis shook it and smiled before they turned back to Mr Astruc. "Let's get back to the party, Boss. The film's gonna start soon,"

Mr Astruc nodded and walked off with Sasha, who was happily talking about meeting the two heroes. Lady Noir moved next to Anatis as his earrings beeped. 

"Ah, I better go," He replied, turning to Lady Noir. "See ya around, Kitten,"

"Bye, Annie," She grinned before jumping onto the roofs and running off. She returned back to the cinema and rushed over to her family as Luka came from a different direction. She rushed over to him. "Luka! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," He smiled as Sasha walked in with Mr Astruc. "Looks like Anatis and Lady Noir saved the day again,"

"Of course, they did," Marinette grinned as Lila walked by, laughing in a fake manner. "But no thanks to her,"

"I'm surprised she came back," He muttered, frowning as Mr Astruc walked over to them. "Mr Astruc, I'm glad to see you're not akumatized anymore,"

"Luka, was it?" He asked, getting a nod of him. "I just wanted to say thank you for checking on me earlier so here. I think you should have my pass to see the film. I've seen it lots of times already,"

"R-Really?" Luka asked, surprised as he looked at it before looking at Marinette. "No, she should have it. She's been wanting to see it more then me,"

"Why don't both of you see it then?" Sasha suggested, holding out their pass too. "Like the boss, I've seen it lots of times too so she can have mine,"

"A-Are you sure?" Marinette asked, getting a grin of Sasha, who nodded. "Oh! Thank you!!"

"No worries but would you mind if I grabbed some macarons? I was kind of late to the party," Sasha smiled, rubbing the back of their neck. Marinette grinned and grabbed a tray of macarons for them. Thomas took them out of her hand and smiled at them as they dug in.

"Go and enjoy the show," He grinned, causing Marinette to grab Luka's hand and drag him into the room. They flashed the passes and took a seat next to Adrien and Kagami, who waved at them as the film began. 


	45. Oblivio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Marinette wake up in a lift with no memories of who they are but soon discover that a super villain is hell bend on hunting them down

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's Oblivio. Hope you guys enjoy it :D It was fun to write but damn Alya, you need to get your priorities straight. Just so you know Oblivio was caused the same way in canon but it was Lila who tipped off Miss Bustier so technically she is the cause of Alya and Nino getting akumatized. Ok so next up is Miraculer so it will be interesting to see how that goes :D

He groaned as he opened his eyes, causing him to frown as he realized he was laid down on the floor of a lift. He frowned to himself as he pushed himself up, wandering why he woke up in a lift. He tried to remember what happened but no matter how much he tried, it was just a blank and made his headache even worst. He glanced around and noticed a drawing on the wall of the lift. It was a picture of a turtle, an arrow and a phone. He glanced down at his hand and saw he was holding a red crayon. He frowned a little to himself as he realized he must have drawn it but he didn't know why he did or what it meant. Noticing his hand was covered in a black glove, he examined his clothes and frowned as he wondered why he was dressed in a Ladybug themed outfit. He lifted his hand and felt a mask on his face, making him wander if he had been at some sort of costume party. Not that helped him understand the situation anymore then he already did. A second moan made him jump a little before he turned around and saw a girl curled up on the floor, near him. Her eyes fluttered open, causing him to gasp a little as her eyes were literally bright green and catlike. She was also dressed as a cat. She had black cat ears, her suit was completely black with bright green details and she had an impossibly long braid. She blinked at him in a confused but adorable way.

"What happened?" She asked, confused before tilting her head to the side. "Who are you?"

"I'm... uh... I don't know..." He admitted, frowning. It was much worst then he realized. He didn't know who he was or what his name was. "I don't remember my own name... do you remember yours?"

"Me neither," She gasped, looking panicked and like she was about to cry. 

"Hey, it's ok. We'll work it out," He gasped, trying to reassuring her. "I think we were at the same costume party..."

"Huh?" She asked, blinking before looking down at her costume. She gasped and touched her head, discovering she had cat ears before a beeping caught their attention. It sounded really close to his ears. "Why are your earrings beeping?"

"My earrings?" He asked, touching them before he noticed her ring was beeping too. "Your ring is doing the same. We must have gotten them from the same place,"

"Are we suppose to know each other?" She asked, confused as she looked at her ring. "I didn't know ladybugs and cats could be friends,"

"Maybe it's like a yin yang thing. Ladybugs are lucky and cats, especially black ones, are meant to be unlucky," He replied, making her nod. It seemed that they hadn't forgotten everything but the amnesia seemed to be selective. "Anyway, I wouldn't be surprised if we do know each other. How else would we end up in the same lift at the same time,"

"Good point," She muttered before the crayon he had been holding suddenly disappeared in a glowing, red light. Before either of them could comment, the beeping stopped and a wave of light engulfed them, causing their outfits to disappear and two little creatures appear from them. He looked down at his hands and turned them over, noticing he had black nail vanish on before he looked up and noticed the two creatures. His lift companion suddenly screamed and moved away from them, hiding behind him. "There's giant bugs! Mice! Bug-mice?!"

"You're a funny girl," He chuckled, leaning down and gently scoping up the red creature as the black one mumbled about been hungry. It blinked up at him as he smiled softly towards it. "Hello, could you tell me and my friend what you two are exactly?"

"I don't know..." The Red Creature admitted, looking down. "I don't remember,"

"Ok but what was that thing doing inside my ring?" She asked, glancing at the black creature that resembled a cat. However, the cat seemed to take offense to this, flying over to them.

"I am not a thing!" It declared before making a confused face then pointed a flipper at her. "I don't know what I am but I know I'm a thing and I'm starving,"

It flew up and moved over to the girl, sniffing her jacket. A little rumble made him look down at the red creature in his hand, causing her to give him a shy smile.

"I'm hungry too," She mumbled, making him frown as he felt sorry for her. He stood up and moved towards the doors of the lift, frowning. "Ok, everyone, our best chance to work out what happened is to keep our cool. We've all lost our memories and we don't know why but we will find-"

The lift suddenly jolted, causing both the girl and the cat to rush over to him as they were clearly scared. He frowned and looked up as the light flickered.

"W-What's going on?" The girl asked as he looked at the ceiling. He flinched as something seemed to punch it, causing the metal to dent. He turned to the girl and the black cat.

"We can't stay here," He stated, making her nod in agreement. The two of them rushed to the doors as the bug joined the cat and tried to open the lift doors as the thing continued to try and get in. He didn't know what it was but if it could bend metal then he did not want to be in the same place as it. The bug suddenly flew through the door, causing him to gasp before the cat followed. He thought for a second that they had abandoned them but then the doors suddenly opened, causing him to realize they had somehow opened it. "Thank you,"

"No problem," The little bug grinned, causing him to smile before he helped the girl out of the lift, just as the ceiling gave away. They turned around to see what it was but frowned as there was only smoke. He frowned and took a step back as he saw the shape of another person before the lift door closed. He grabbed his friend's hand and ran down the corridor til they came to the fire escape. The four of them ran down the stairs until they came to the final fire escape. He pushed open the door, hoping to be able to get out of the building but the scene that greeted them made they both gasp. The whole place was trashed and all the debris was blocking the front doors. There was no way for them to get out. 

"The exit is blocked..." The girl mumbled, moving next to him as he looked at it. He felt trapped, especially knowing that thing was still in the building. "We're gonna have to find another way out,"

"Fast," He gasped as the lift doors suddenly got punched. He looked around and noticed a door. "Over there!"

He grabbed her hand and pulled over to it before pushing the door open. The two of them rushed inside and he leaned against the door, letting out a breathe. He looked up and noticed that they were now in a bathroom but it was better then been out there with that thing. The girl looked as panicked as he felt and the two creatures looked worried as well.

"Ok!" The girl gasped, holding her head with her hands. "We're stuck in a building with amnesia, being chased by a... a thing, that's obviously got it in for us big time!"

"Not to mention the two strange creatures that magically appeared when our costumes disappeared," He muttered, glancing towards them.

"Ah excuse me but the creatures are hungry!" The cat declared, flying closer to the girl. "Would you mind opening up your purse to see what smells so good?"

The girl rose an eyebrow at the creature before opening her purse and taking out a chunk of cheese.

"Camembert?" She asked as the creature took it out of her hand and looked at it like it was the most beautiful thing it had ever seen. In fact, it declared that it was before it swallowed it whole. The girl rose an eyebrow as the bug's stomach rumbled again, causing him to look over at it before checking his pockets and discovering a macaron. He held it up to the bug.

"Will this do?"

"Yes, thank you," The bug replied, taking it before beginning to eat it as the girl began to look in her purse again. This time, she pulled out a card and looked at it.

"Marinette," She muttered before looking up. "My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng,"

"Pleased to meet you, Marinette," He smiled, making her giggle a little as he did a little bow. Realizing he probably had his id card on him too, he checked his pockets and pulled it out. "Luka Couffaine,"

"Super nice to meet you too, Luka," She grinned, doing a mock curtsy before she gasped and took out her phone. "Of course, we've still got our phones!"

"Good thinking," He replied, taking his out before pressing the unlock button. However, his mind remained completely blank as he looked at it. "I don't know how to unlock my phone..."

"Me neither," Marinette admitted, sighing before she turned to them. "But at least, we have them-"

The room shook as they heard a groan, causing the bug to poke it's head out of the door before returning.

"The thing's coming this way," It gasped, causing Marinette to gasp. Luka frowned and grabbed her hand, pulling her into one of the cubicles before shutting the door and locking it. The two creatures joined them as the thing knocked the main door off it's hinges. 

"Oh, no... we need to get out of here," Marinette gasped, frightened as Luka looked around. He noticed an air vent and moved carefully over to it as the thing began to kick open the doors. With the bug's help, he got the metal grate off and tapped Marinette's shoulder. She looked at him as he pointed to it before helping her climbing inside. Once she was in, he followed, seconds before the thing burst into the cubical. The two of them crawled through the vents as they heard the thing growling at their escape. Luka let out a sigh as they made their way through. "That was a good idea, Luka,"

"Yeah..." He muttered, wondering how he pulled it off. It could have gone wrong. "Are you ok though?"

"Bit frightened but I think that's kind of normal in this situation," She replied as they crawled until they came to the end. Luka moved past her and pushed open the vent before glancing around. Seeing nothing, he climbed out and helped her down. However, she lost her balance, causing them to fall onto the floor with her landing on top of him. She jumped up and moved away, blushing. "S-Sorry!"

"No worries," He smiled before helping her up. "We should head upstairs,"

"But there's no way out of there?" She asked as she followed him up the stairs. "We're gonna get trapped again,"

They ran three floors up before going over to the fire door. Luka opened it and glanced around before pulling Marinette inside. 

"We can hide here while we signal for help," He explained, closing the door. Marinette nodded and rushed over to the window, trying to open it as Luka tried to the phones. "The phone lines are down,"

"Shoot. The windows have no handles so we can't open them," Marinette sighed as she looked at them. "And they're tinted too, meaning no one will see our signal,"

"Damn," Luka muttered, taking out his phone as he walked over to her. "If we can work out how to unlock our phones then we can use them,"

"Oh, I have an idea! I mean it might not work but it's worth a try," She gasped, taking out her phone and breathing on it. To both of their surprise, it worked, allowing her to unlock her phone. Luka copied her action and unlocked his. "Who should we call?"

"Probably our parents but my battery is pretty low," She mumbled, showing him. He confirmed that his also had a low battery as Marinette scrolled through her phone. "Sabine Cheng... that must be my mum,"

"It would be a good idea to call her," He confirmed, scrolling through his. He frowned a little as he didn't have many contacts in his phone. One of them happened to have the profile picture of a turtle, making him think back to the drawing on the lift's wall. He knew he drew it as a message to himself and it had something to do with this turtle but still he didn't understand why. He needed to know what happened before he tried this contact. After all, it could be a trap as paranoid as that sounds. He glanced over to Marinette, who was pacing as she talked to her mother. He watched as she walked over to a huge movie poster.

"Anatis and Lady Noir?" She asked, looking up at it. Her eyes went in realization as Luka glanced at it too. "Uh... sure, Mum. Everything ok. I'm with my friends. Safe! Don't worry!!"

Luka rose an eyebrow at her, causing her to shake her head at him before she nodded. 

"Sure, Mom, I will. Love you," She replied, hanging up on the phone. "Ok, I have good news and bad news,"

"Good news first?"

"The good news is there are superheroes here in the tower that will stop that super villain," She grinned, making Luka raise an eyebrow again. "The bad news is we're the superheroes and that thing that's chasing us is a super villain and we're suppose to be defeating it with super powers that we no longer have!"

"We're... superheroes?" Luka gasped, causing her to nod frantically. "Oh wow... I... I need to sit down..."

"Luka!" She gasped as he sunk down to his knees. She rushed over to him as he took a deep breathe. "Are you ok?"

"It's just a lot to take in," He mumbled as she sat next to him. He looked over at the poster. "I take it you're Lady Noir,"

"Yeah, which makes you Anatis," She mumbled, looking down at her phone. "I don't think my parents know I'm Lady Noir, which means nobody must know. What about you? Do you think your family knows?"

"I don't think they do," He admitted, making her frown a little. "I guess that's the thing with been a super hero,"

"Do you think we know each other's identities?" She asked, making him look at her before he looked at his phone. His background was a picture of the two of them. They were both grinning in the photo. Marinette was also looking at her phone. She looked up at him with a shy look. "I felt like we're more then just a superhero team,"

"Do you think we're..." He mumbled quietly as he went through his pictures. While there were other pictures, they were a lot of him and Marinette. He had some pictures of her as Lady Noir. He showed, causing her to show him hers. Like him, she had the same pictures of them together outside the mask and she also had pictures of him as Anatis.

"Looks like it," She confirmed, making him smile and nod. "We must have told each other everything,"

"Yeah," He agreed, smiling a little. "I wouldn't want to hide my identity from the girl I love,"

"Luka..." She mumbled, blushing before looking away shyly. She noticed the creatures floating by a window. "So if we're the superheroes then what are they?"

"I don't know," He admitted, glancing over at them. The two of them seem to be talking, making him wonder what they were discussing. However, the red bug suddenly shouted at the cat, calling him a coward. He retaliated, stating that he was a free spirit and if she didn't want to come with him then that was fine. Luka frowned as he flew out of the window and got up, helping Marinette to her feet. The two of them walked over to the bug who let out a sigh. "Has he gone for help?"

"I wouldn't hold my breath," She huffed before they heard the sound of the lift pinging. Luka gasped and grabbed Marinette's hand, pulling away from the window. They crouched behind a desk as they heard the lift open. 

"Anatis? Lady Noir? We know you're in here. You won't get away this time," Two voices stated, causing Luka to frown before they looked over from their hiding place and saw a figure walking in the office. It looked like someone was wearing a purple bodysuit but it had no facial features and it seemed to have some sort of gun for an arm. It walked into the middle of the room and seemed to glance around. "You remember your BFF Oblivio, don't you? Don't tell us you've... forgotten us?"

They began to laugh manically, making Luka frown deeply as they walked away from them. Marinette edged a little closer to him.

"Why does it have two voices?" She whispered, making him frown a little.

"I don't know," He whispered back as it began to trash the place, throwing chairs and tables. Marinette gulped and muttered something about it not been their friend to which he agreed. "We need to get out of here. If we are superheroes then they can't find out about our secret identities,"

"How about we create some kind of diversion?" Marinette suggested, glancing over to the fire escape. "We get out of there and take the emergency stairs,"

"Good thinking," Luka whispered back, looking around before he began to grab random items. He drew something on a post it note and stuck it on the cupboard next to them before grabbing a mug and ducking back down again before grabbing a roll of tape. Marinette rose an eyebrow as she watched him before he turned to her. "I need to borrow your phone,"

"Ok?" She asked, handing it to him. He wrapped tape around it before extending the tape. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm gonna ring it and then pull it back," He explained, placing it on the ground and taking out his own phone before directing her to crawl. He followed her, putting the tap before him. Once they got to a different part of the room that was closer to the exit, he pressed call on her number, causing the phone to ring.

"Ah-ah! Gotta ya!" Oblivio declared as he hung up and pulled the phone back to him. He grabbed it as Oblivio ran over to them. "You shouldn't have forgotten to turn off your phone!!"

Luka rushed over to the door with Marinette before opening it as they heard Oblivio shouting angrily. He took out the mug and poured the coffee on the floor before turning to the bug.

"Fly downstairs and open the door when you heard them coming," He ordered, getting a nod of her before grabbing Marinette's hand and running a couple of flights up. He ducked down and pulled her next to him, causing her to blush as they heard their breathe. They heard the door open and then a crash as Oblivio slipped on the coffee, distracting them long enough for the bug to open the door, causing Oblivio to think that they had gone that way. Marinette let out a breathe when they heard Oblivio disappear downstairs and into a different floor. The bug flew up and got a pat on the head from Luka. "Good work. Now let's go back to where we were. They won't think to look there again,"

"That was a great idea," Marinette mumbled as they went back into the room. "No wonder why I fell in love with you,"

A blush came across Luka's face as he freed her phone before handing it back to her.

"Sorry... it's out of juice," He muttered as she took it from him. 

"No worries," She smiled, placing it back in purse. "I think we're doing pretty good without super powers,"

"It's true," The bug agreed, flying over. "You two make a very effective couple,"

"Yeah," Luka smiled, his blush darkening as a blush danced across Marinette's cheeks before he shook his head. "But if we want a real shoot at defeating this villain then we're gonna have to become Anatis and Lady Noir again,"

"Maybe we could gather hints by watching news footage to see what happened before they erased our memories," Marinette suggested, taking out her phone but remembered it was out of battery. Luka nodded and took his out before logging onto the news app. He found a video that's thumbnail showed a man dressed a cop standing in the middle of the street. He decided that it might hold clues and pressed play. The video showed a driver shouting for the man to do something but he responded confused and didn't remember that he was a cop. Definitely a victim of Oblivio. The video changed and showed a woman with dark purple hair, looking at the camera confused. Luka frowned as she questioned what her job was before she was handed a script. She began to read it, explaining that people had been hit by Oblivio and that they were suppose to be taking them down in the building they were in. "Well, it's more like they're hunting us down,"

"No kidding," He muttered as the clip came to an end. He pressed the next one that showed the reporter in a helicopter. The two of them were fighting Oblivio on the top of the building. They seemed to be doing fine until Oblivio used the reflective surface to their advantage. They fired behind Anatis, causing it to bounce back but before it could hit him, Lady Noir pushed him out of the way and took the hit. He grabbed her and pulled her into the lift as he defected the hits with his yoyo. Once she was safe inside, he pressed the button and began to do something to the wall before been hit himself. Luckily, the door closed after them but the footage shook him up a little. He glanced over at Marinette who was trying to think. "You took a hit for me,"

"Of course, you're my partner," She grinned before moving the footage back to him in the lift. "But what are you doing there?"

"I was drawing," He answered, making her raise an eyebrow. "Remember in the lift, there was a drawing on the wall and I had a red crayon?"

"Yeah," She nodded before snapping her fingers. "It was a turtle, an arrow and a phone! Oh!! You left yourself a message,"

"Exactly," He replied, going off the app and going through his contacts, stopping at a turtle. "There. I saw it went I was going through my phone earlier. I figured I had send myself a message,"

"Why didn't you phone earlier?"

"I had to be certain I did it," He replied, making her raise an eyebrow. "Hey, we woke up with no memories so for all I knew Oblivio set a trap for us,"

"Hmm... makes sense," She nodded as he pressed ring. It rang twice before someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mr Turtle?" Luka asked as Marinette moved closer to him.

"Luka?" He asked, sounding like he was frowning. Luka knew he was frowning. "Is there a problem?"

"Listen, I can't remember who I am or who you are," He admitted, frowning a little. "Oblivio has erased my memory but I think I'm suppose to phone you,"

"You did the right thing," He replied, making Luka feel a little relieved. "Is Lady Noir with you?"

"Yeah... well... Marinette actually..." He replied, smiling softly at her as she blushed.

"Ah... you two know your true identities then," He replied, making them both frown. Did they not know before this?

"We're not suppose to?" Marinette asked, looking a bit upset. Luka could understand. He felt the same.

"That's ok," Mr Turtle replied. "The Miraculous Ladybugs will repair everything anyway,"

"We figured that we're superheroes but we don't know how to make ourselves Anatis and Lady Noir again," Luka explained before noticing his phone was on low battery. "Mr Turtle, you'll have to tell us quickly. I'm almost out of battery,"

"Are your kwamis with you?" He asked, making Marinette mouth 'what's kwamis' as Luka looked up at the red bug, who shrugged. He turned back to the phone.

"If you mean the flying creatures then one of them... the red one is with us," He replied as she looked towards the phone. The poor creature had her memory wiped too so hopefully Mr Turtle will be able to tell them what or who she is.

"Ok, listen carefully. The red kwami's name is Tikki. She gives you your powers. Say 'Tikki, spots on' and you'll transform into Anatis. You'll find an emergency user's guide in your bug phone," He explained, causing Tikki and Luka to look at each other. "Marinette, your kwami's the black one. His name is Plagg. Tell him 'Plagg, Claws out' and you'll become Lady Noir again. The rest in your cat phone,"

"But... my kwami took off..." Marinette gasped, making both Luka and Tikki frown.

"You won't be able to transform without him-" Mr Turtle started but Luka's phone switched off, finally out of battery. The two of them gasped before they heard a strange noise coming from outside. They rushed to the window and glanced out, causing Marinette to gasp. A huge purple bubble was floating over the building and they could hear Oblivio shouting some sort of threat. Luka stepped back and frowned before turning to Tikki.

"Time to bring back Anatis," He declared, causing Marinette to look at him as he swiped his earrings. "Tikki! Spots on!!"

She gasped as a pink light engulfed him before disappearing and leaving Anatis in Luka's place. Marinette gasped as she took him in. His eyes were still an ocean blue but his hair had turned black and red instead of black and teal blue.

"Wow," She gasped, amazed. "That was so cool,"

"Thank you but I don't feel like a hero..." He muttered, glancing down at himself before Marinette took his hands in hers, causing him to look at her with a slight blush. "Marinette..."

"You definitely look the part," She replied, smiling. "And you've already proven that you are one with or without a costume,"

"Marinette..." He whispered again, blushing even more before shaking his head a little. She grinned and let go of his hands, allowing him to look at the yoyo. He turned it over and pressed the middle spot, causing it to reveal a screen. "Oh wow... um... user's guide?"

A user's guide popped up, allowing him to look through it.

"Hmm... Yoyo's features... capturing the akuma..." He muttered, pressing on it and reading through it before swiping across to the next bit. "One time power... lucky charm... Whoa!"

He threw the yoyo away from him as it began to glow before a ladybug themed teapot appeared a pink glowing cloud of ladybugs. He caught it before it hit the ground and turned it around as Marinette giggled before pointing to it.

"Are we gonna have a tea party with Oblivio?" She asked, making him glance at her before a smile wrote it's way onto his face and he shrugged. "Seriously though... how are you gonna defeat them with that?"

"I have no idea," He admitted, hooking it onto his belt and picking up the yoyo again. This time he read through the explanation, causing Marinette to glance over his arm. "Ah... I see... so the teapot is only part of the solution but I have to work out how to use it,"

"You mean like a riddle?" She asked, getting a nod of him but he looked nervous, like he didn't believe he could do this. "Hey, you've got this ok? You always seem to have the right idea at the right time so I know you can do this,"

"Thank you, Marinette," He smiled, gently leaning down and kissing her cheek before straightening up and taking a deep breathe. "Ok! Time to remind Oblivio who they're messing with,"

He turned to leave but Marinette grabbed his hand, making him look at her.

"I want to fight beside you, Luka," She mumbled, blushing. "If we're a couple then we'll be stronger together,"

"You can't this time," He whispered, stepping a little closer as she frowned. "You don't have your kwami or your superpowers and without your costume, Oblivio will know your identity... but most of all, I wouldn't want anything to happen to you. I'm starting to realize how much you mean to me, Marinette. If you got hurt trying to help me, I would never forgive myself,"

"Luka..." She mumbled, blushing as he gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Please, stay here," He whispered, making her look up at him as he stepped back. "Anatis is here to protect you,"

He gave her a salute before running out of the room, leaving her blushing. She placed her hands on her cheeks as they burnt up. However, she didn't have time to freak out too much as she saw Anatis swing by the window. She rushed over and looked out, frowning as he landed back on the roof. She turned around and saw several cardboard boxes and package tape. It probably wasn't her greatest idea but she couldn't stand the idea of leaving him alone to face that villain. She grabbed them and made a make shift outfit to cover up her identity. She saw a wooden beam and grabbed it before finding a small bag. She filled it with different office supplies before putting on the outfit. She grabbed the bag and the beam before running upstairs. Anatis was running across the roof areas of the building. He saw her and tripped up, falling to the ground. Oblivio laughed and walked over to them as Marinette threw out a set of pins on the floor.

"It looks like you forgot your reflexes, Anatis," They declared, pointing their gun arm at Anatis as Marinette took out a stapler from her bag. "Now we're gonna make sure you're gonna forget everything else, including your miraculous,"

They were able to fire at them before they heard a whistle.

"Batter up!!" Marinette shouted, throwing up the staplers before hitting it with the beam of wood. It flew towards Oblivio, making them growl and began to fire at her. She dodged it, forcing them to run towards her but they cried out in pain as they stood on the pins. Anatis took the chance to throwing his yoyo and pulling her towards him. He scoped her up and jumped behind an air vent before she cupped his face. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," He smiled. "Are you?"

"I'm purrfect," She grinned, making him chuckle. "I didn't think that would work that well,"

"I'm glad it did," He muttered, glancing up. Oblivio was trying to avoid stepping on them but having a hard time. "Brilliant,"

"What's brilliant?" A voice they recognized as Plagg asked, causing Anatis to look over as Marinette gasped.

"Plagg!" She gasped, cupping him and hugging him close as he looked up at her.

"Plagg?!" He gasped, excited. "Is that my name?"

"Yeah and you got here just in time," She smiled, letting him float up, allowing her to take off the cardboard mask before throwing out her fist. "Plagg, claws out!"

"What's that?" Plagg asked before he got sucked into her ring. A bright green light completely engulfed her, leaving Lady Noir in her place. She spun around and looked at herself as Anatis glanced at her, a light blush on his face. She grinned and turned to him.

"Hey, pretty cool!" She grinned before Anatis grabbed her and jumped out of the way of Oblivio's attack before they ran and jumped over to the middle of the roof. Anatis spun around and used his yoyo as a shield, blocking Oblivio's attack as Lady Noir took out her baton and began to read about her powers. "Hmm... Stick's features... can be used a shield... awesome to know... ah... superpower... cat-"

"Don't say it out loud," Anatis declared, interrupting her. "It will trigger it if you do,"

"Ah, voice activated hmm?" She replied as he looked back at Oblivio. "It said it can only be used once,"

"Same with my power," He explained, making her frown. "What does yours do?"

"Apparently, I can destroy anything I touch," She grinned, making him chuckle.

"Then stay away from me if you don't mind," He joked, glancing at her.

"Not gonna be easy, bug boy," She grinned before she extended her baton and attacked Oblivio. Anatis frowned as her attack pretty much did nothing but caused Oblivio to try and attack her. However, while they were attacking her, they weren't focused on him. It was beginning to give him an idea. Lady Noir rejoined him as Oblivio began to attack him again. "Ok, we can only get close to them if we can stop them from firing at us,"

"Makes sense," He replies, looking over at them. "I bet the akuma is in that gun arm of theirs,"

"What's an akuma?" Lady Noir asked as Anatis began to look around, forming a plan. The teapot lit up, followed by Oblivio's gloves and finally Lady Noir. He smirked, making her raise an eyebrow. "You look like a man with a plan, L- Annie,"

"Annie?" He questioned, making her grin before he smirked. "Of course, I do, Ma-Mi'lady... but can you make our friend forget about me for a bit?"

"Leave it to me," She winked before whistling. "Hey, you!! Bet you can't catch me!!"

She dived out of the way, causing Oblivio to focus their attacks on her. Seeing his chance, Anatis slipped behind them before running towards them and sliding under their legs. He threw his yoyo up, wrapping it around their normal hand and pulled it down, shoving the teapot on it before moving away, shouting for Lady Noir to destroy their arm gun. Lady Noir ran towards them and jumped as they tried to shake it off. They noticed her and tried to fire at her but were unable to because of the teapot.

"Cataclysm!!" She shouted, slamming her hand onto the gun. It rusted and broke apart, allowing a black and purple butterfly to escape from it. "Ooh, so that's an akuma,"

"No more evil doing for you," Anatis muttered as he opened his yoyo and captured it. He pulled it back to him, catching it before opening the yoyo and letting the now white butterfly fly out. "Bye, bye, little butterfly,"

Oblivio disappeared in a purple smog, turning back into two people, one boy and one girl. Lady Noir walked back over to Anatis.

"Wow, so that villain was those two people?" She asked as he nodded. "Explains the weird two voice thing... but what do we do about that?"

She pointed up to the giant purple bubble that was still hovering above everyone. If that thing bursts then everyone will have their memories washed away again. Anatis glanced up at it before walking over to the two victims and the teapot. He picked it up before glancing over at Lady Noir.

"This is where my other power comes in," He explained, making her look at him. "All I have to is throw this up in the air and declare the magic words. It will then fix everything,"

"That's useful," She nodded, walking over as he went to throw it in the hair but she stopped him, causing him to look at her with surprise as she looked to the ground shyly. "It's just... do you think we'll remember this?"

"I... the cure reverts everything back to normal," He muttered, frowning. "So we probably won't,"

"Oh... well..." She mumbled, looking down at the side before taking a breathe. "You should use the cure right?"

"Lady Noir," He mumbled before stepping closer to her. "Before I use it... can I give you something?"

"Give me... something?" She asked, glancing at him in surprise. The way he was looking at her was soft and gentle, like she was the most important and beautiful thing in the world. She gulped as a blush covered her face. He gently moved a little bit of her hair, making her blush worst before taking her hand in his. "Y-Yes... yo-you can..."

The two of them leaned in, causing their lips to meet and their eyes flutter close as they kissed. He moved his arm around her waist as she placed her hand on his cheek. Their other hands linked together before they gently pulled away, looking at each other in a loving way.

"It's time," Anatis whispered, getting a nod of her before he threw the teapot up. "Miraculous Ladybugs!"

The teapot exploded into a pink swarm of ladybugs before getting rid of the huge bubble then disappearing into the building. It came back up as they leaned into each other, washing around them and erasing the last few hours for them.

"Anatis?" Lady Noir asked as he blinked before the two of them pulled away from each other, blushing. Both of them stuttered apologies as they turned bright red.

"Anatis? Lady Noir?" Alya stated, causing them to look over before they remembered that there was a super villain on the loose.

"Guys, you haven't seen a super villain called Oblivio, have you?" Lady Noir asked as Anatis looked around. 

"You defeated him already," Nino stated, making the two heroes blinked.

"We did?" Anatis asked, frowning. He didn't remember defeating it. In fact, he didn't remember anything from the last few hours. Alya looked sheepish as she played with her phone.

"Actually, we were them..." She muttered, making him and Lady Noir blink. Both of them were Oblivio. Was that even possible? Apparently so but that made him worry a little bit. 

"Oh... wow... ok then," Anatis muttered, blinking. "Well, I guess that's that then,"

"Um... actually before you go... could I ask you a couple of questions?" Alya asked, making Anatis look at Lady Noir, who gave a shrug. "Please,"

"Um... sure?" He answered, making her smile and take out her phone.

"So how long have you and Lady Noir been dating?" She asked, making both of them blink in surprise.

"We aren't dating," Anatis replied, making Alya frown before she did something on her phone.

"Then how do you explain this?" She asked, showing them a picture of the two of them kissing. The two of heroes stared at it with shock. "This sure looks like you're dating to me,"

"When did you take this?!" Anatis gasped, clearly unimpressed as Lady Noir was touching her lips and looked like she was about to have a meltdown.

"Um... just before you released the miraculous cure," She answered, confused. "Don't you remember?"

"No!" They both shouted in union, causing both Alya and Nino to look a little shocked. Anatis pinched his nose as Lady Noir looked angry. 

"You need to delete that image, Alya!" She gasped, making Alya frown.

"What? Why?"

"Because we weren't ourselves!" She gasped, tears in her eyes. It surprised everyone there.

"But this is proof that you two lov-"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence, Alya," Anatis growled, making her gulp. "You need to delete it. We do not give our consent nor were we in our right minds. We aren't dating and however that kiss came about, that is a private moment between me and Lady Noir and shouldn't have been photographed! You know ho-"

His earrings beeped, interrupting him.

"I have to go but if you post that anywhere on the internet, there will be major repercussions," He warned before swinging away. Lady Noir gave Alya one last warning before disappearing herself. 

"I have to post this on the Ladyblog asap!!" Alya gasped, excitedly but Nino gave her a look. "What?"

"Babe, did you completely miss their reaction and warnings?" He asked, making her frown.

"Oh, come on! This is major proof that Anatis and Lady Noir are a couple!" She gasped, making him frown. "I owe it to the fans to post it,"

"But they were under the affects of an akuma and you don't have their consent, Alya," He gasped, causing her to tut. "You can't post it without their permission,"

"They're public superheroes, Nino," She argued as they walked into the building. "If they don't want to be photoed then they shouldn't be in the public eye,"

**~Later that Evening~**

"Lady Noir?" Anatis called, noticing her sat on the edge of the building. They had patrol together and he wasn't gonna skip it no matter what happened. However, the closer he got the more he noticed something was off. Her music was so out of tune. He frowned and sat next to her, noticing her look down. "You ok?"

"Not really..." She muttered, making him frown. "Luckily, no butterflies have turned up,"

"Good..." He muttered, frowning. "I'm sorry about today. I don't know why we kissed but-"

"It's not your fault," She muttered, looking up at him. "We were both under the akuma's influence and things were different but that's not why I'm upset. Have you checked the latest update of the ladyblog?"

"No... should I?" He asked, making her nod. He opened it up and frowned deeply as he found himself looking at the picture of him and Lady Noir kissing with the title 'Confirmed: Anatis and Lady are a couple'.

"She posted it, Annie," She mumbled, making him look at her. "Even though we told explicitly her not to.... why didn't she listen to us?"

"I don't know," He replied, moving his arm around her. She leaned into him as she sniffed a little, clearly upset by this betrayal. He had always suspected that she knew Alya in her civilian life but today confirmed it. Not that he was going to use it to work out who she was. "I don't know, Kitten but I'm not going to forgive this,"

"What do we do?" She asked, looking up at him. "Should we call her out?"

"We need to put this straight..." He muttered, thinking about who to go to. "If we don't do anything, she'll think that this is ok. She might hate us for this but we have to do this,"

"I agree," She nodded, wiping her eyes. "But who do we go to?"

"I don't know, Kitten but we'll work something out," He muttered, frowning. He was extremely disappointed with Alya. "I promise,"


	46. Miraculer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis calls upon Team Miraculous when he and Lady Noir's powers are stolen by a powerful akuma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three akumas, one sentimonster and Mayura in this one chapter! It was a lot but I think I pulled it off. I also feel like I've foreshadowed Lady Blanc quite a bit here and something else :D One person will know exactly what I mean when they read this as this is something we've talked about for ages but I wonder if the rest of you will. We will see but feel free to hit me with your theories. Now there is a number of things that are different from the actual episode and something that appear the same but are not. One those things are Mayura and the sentimonster's appearance. Unlike the episode, Mayura isn't going after Chloe. Her and Hawkmoth were testing the waters so to speak. They wanted to get a rough idea of how Anatis and Lady Noir would defeat a sentimonster to see if it is worth using the peacock miraculous. I always imagined Mayura would be the one to try and tempt miraculous holders to join the bad side because she is way better then Hawkmoth. She's pretty and knows how to booth an ego. Anyway, I hope you guys like this episode! It took a lot to work out how to adapt it and it was very challenging but I'm really happy with how this turned out :D

"Isn't this great? I have so many views!" Alya grinned, proudly holding up her phone that showed the photo of Anatis and Lady Noir kissing. Marinette felt sick upon seeing it. This morning, Alya had came to the bakery and dragging Marinette to school. They had gotten there so early that only it was only them and Chloe in the classroom. "I have so many more views then before and everyone loves this. Like this comment... 'Anatis and Lady Noir are my otp and I'm so glad my ship is sailing'... isn't it amazing?"

Alya clearly was happy and proud of the image but not everyone was impressed with it. From what she knew, Nino and Alya weren't exactly on talking terms again. They had briefly made up after the whole Puppeteer incident but right now, they weren't talking. Marinette frowned to herself as she wasn't exactly sure why but she had a feeling it had something to do with that photo. She felt sick every time she saw it. Not because she was kissing Anatis in it. She did not regret it, even if she couldn't remember it as she had been attracted to him from day one. No, she felt sick because Alya had posted it, despite been told to delete it. She couldn't help but feel betrayed. Every time she saw the image, it just reminded her of the betrayal and it wasn't making their job easier. Anatis had been on butterfly watch for the past couple of days since the image had been released. Luckily, he had caught most of them that had even dared to come near her. A couple of them had tried to get her outside of the mask but she had transformed and captured them in jars that Master Fu had provided then brought them to Anatis on their meet ups. They had become few and far between but seeing the image again and the way Alya was so proud of it was making her feel sick and hurt all over again.

"Alya, Lady Noir and Anatis did-"

"Marinette, not this again," Alya sighed, interrupting her. "If they didn't want to be photographed then they shouldn't have kissed in front of me. I mean hello I run a blog about them! Of course, I'm gonna take a picture,"

Marinette had no words for her but she felt like she was gonna be sick. She got up and rushed over out of the room, causing Alya to roll her eyes and mutter something about been dramatic. She ran downstairs and into the girl's bathroom before locking herself in a cubical. Plagg flew out of her purse and gently hugged the side of her head as she curled up on the seat. 

"I'll keep an eye on for butterflies," He muttered, frowning. He really wanted to cataclysm the crap out of Alya. Hell, he'd get Tikki to use a cure to bring her back, just so he could do it all over again. Marinette sniffed and looked up at him as she wiped away her tears.

"I'm ok, Plagg... I'm just..." She muttered, looking down. "I don't think Alya meant to be mean but it's just... it hurts... I know that she only post a picture but we told her not to and she didn't even listen... I know I shouldn't be so upset. She's a journalist after all,"

Plagg snorted at that, making her look up at him.

"More like a tabloid," He smirked before they heard the door open. He quickly flew into her purse as she tried to wipe away her tears. 

"Marinette?" Chloe's voice surprised her, causing her to gasp. She heard the heiress' shoes tap on the ground as she walked over to the cubicle that Marinette was in. She heard her sigh before she knocked on the door. "Marinette, come out. I know you're in there,"

She let out a sigh and unlocked the door, making Chloe huff. She had her arms crossed and didn't look too impressed but her expression softened when she noticed Marinette's red eyes. She let out another huff and took something out of her own purse before handing it to Marinette. She blinked and carefully took the handkerchief, looking up at her.

"Thank you," She whispered, dabbing her eyes. "Don't tell anyone I was crying,"

"I won't but I'm curious as to why?" She asked, making Marinette sigh. "Marinette?"

"Um... well... it's kind of weird," She admitted, getting a try me expression from Chloe. She sighed and looked at her. "Lady Noir and Anatis didn't consent to that image and it upsets me that Alya won't take it down,"

"How do you know that?" She asked, eyeing her up. Marinette blushed and rubbed the back of her neck. "Oh my god... you're one of Anatis' spies!"

"Well... yes but that's not how I know..." She mumbled, making Chloe raise an eyebrow. "I'm also one of Lady Noir's informants and she came to be the night after that image had been posted. She asked if I could talk to her about removing the image since I'm her friend. I did try but Alya refused to take it down,"

It wasn't a lie. She had asked Alya to take it down, claiming that Lady Noir had asked her but Alya had brushed her off, claiming that was the price of fame. She had reported to Anatis about her reaction later that night as Lady Noir. To say he had not been impressed was an understatement. He had even commented that he was looking into laws regarding photography to find out where they, as public figures, stood and what they could do about it. She was ok with that. They wanted to know where they stood before fully dealing with Alya but she knew that they would. It was a matter of time. 

"She what?!" Chloe pretty much screeched before storming out. Marinette gasped and quickly followed her as she rushed into the classroom. Most of the students were in now, including Nino and Adrien. Both were happily talking to each other as Chloe slammed the door open. Everyone quieted down as Chloe glared at Alya and Lila. "You!"

"What?" Alya asked as Chloe glared at her with daggers.

"How dare you!" She growled, slamming her hands on the table and making everyone jump. A few people were concerned that Chloe was going back to her old way. "How dare you post that photo!"

"Oh, I see," Alya replied, looking at her calmly. "You're just jealous that I was able to get it,"

"Jealous?! Me?!" Chloe gasped, shocked. "I'm not jealous! I'm pissed off because you post that photo without their permission!"

Alya snorted as she looked at Chloe, making the heiress frown.

"Of course, you're jealous," She replied as if it was a fact. "I mean why wouldn't you be? After all, I'm closer to Anatis and Lady Noir then you are,"

"How are you closer to them then I am?!" She gasped, annoyed that Alya would even suggest that. She was their friend. She could flag them down at any point. "I'm their friend!"

"Sure, you are," Alya laughed but then she noticed that Chloe looked serious. "Ok... if you're their 'friend' then answer me this. Why hasn't Anatis given you a miraculous yet? Oh wait... because you stole from him,"

"At least, I was able to admit my mistake and give back the bee miraculous," Chloe stated, glaring at her. "You don't even realize you're in the wrong,"

"How am I in the wrong?!" Alya gasped, looking at her. "I have every right to post the photo!"

"Expect you don't," Chloe smirked as if she had won. Alya glared at her. "Need I remind you that you need permission to post an image of a person or persons when they are the subject which they are in that photo. Oh and you didn't get their permission,"

"Ok... so I don't have their exact permission to post this but this is proof that they are in love and they didn't exactly say no," She declared, making almost everyone look at her in shock. Nino shook his head in disgust as Adrien frowned deeply. The couples of the class looked pale and a number of them looked angry. "What?"

"That is so wrong," Rose gasped, looking upset. "Why would you post such an intimate picture?!"

"Because I'm a blogger who blogs about them and this is the best thing I've ever come across?" She replied, frowning. "Besides, like I said they didn't exactly say no,"

"Expect they did," Nino stated, making everyone look at him. "Both of them told you to delete it and Anatis warned you that if you posted it, there would be serious repercussions. Not to mention they didn't remember it,"

"They didn't remember?" Sabrina asked before glancing over at Alya. "You took that while they were under the effects of Oblivio?"

"Well... I..." She gasped before Adrien looked at her.

"Did you at least let your followers know that they had no memory?" He asked, crossing his arms. She huffed but didn't answer, causing him to frown deeply. "You did let them know right?"

"I... I decided to let them make their own assumptions..." She gasped, making everyone gasp. "And they should know I would take a picture. I'm a blogger! It's what I do and they know that!"

"No, they didn't," Marinette argued, making everyone look at her. "They were under the effect of Obivio, meaning they had no idea that you had a blog or even who you were. They probably didn't even realize they were superheroes at first. They wouldn't have remembered who they were or anything linked into their hero identities. They don't remember the kiss. Lady Noir told me so herself as she came to me to ask you to take it down so I'll tell you again. Take it down!"

"Why should I?!" She gasped, getting annoyed. "I have every right to put up that photo so stop hating me for it! Anatis and Lady Noir are public figures so I have every right to take the photo!"

"Alya, calm down," Adrien stated, making her frown and turn to him but she failed to miss a black butterfly fluttering towards her.

"Calm down?!" She shouted, clutching her phone. "Why should I?! You people are questioning my integrity at journalism!"

Before anyone could argue, the akuma entered her phone and the purple mask appeared over her face. Adrien shouted for everyone to scram, causing them to rush out. Marinette took her chance to escape and transform, returning as Lady Noir. She jumped down and began to attack Alya, now Lady Wifi as she waited for Anatis to get to there. He arrived, just before Lady Noir got captured and together they made very quick work of Lady Wifi, defeating her in record time. Lady Noir crossed her arms as Anatis released the cure and Lady Wifi turned back into Alya. She blinked and looked up before squealing with excitement and began to live steam.

"Oh my god! Anatis and Lady Noir!" She gasped, holding up her phone before noticing their expressions. "Is something wrong?"

"Is something wrong?" Lady Noir repeated in a mocking way, making Alya frown as she glared at her nails. "Oh no... other then the fact that you posted that photo of us kissing without permission!"

"I-"

"I don't want to hear your excuses," Anatis stated, narrowing his eyes. "We explicitly told you to delete it and that you didn't have our consent to post it yet you did anyway. You didn't care that we didn't want that posted or that we didn't have our memories. No, all you cared about were the views! You don't see me and Lady Noir as actual people! We're just masks to you but we are real life people, Alya! We have a life beyond this one but you never considered that! You just saw a new scope and you jumped on it without a single care about who you hurt! Well, I hope you're proud of your actions, Miss Cesaire because this is the last time we'll be doing any videos for you,"

"What?! But-"

"No buts," Anatis growled as Lady Noir glared at her. Alya gulped. She had seen Anatis' speeches before but she never thought she would get one. "If you're gonna act like a child then we're gonna treat you as such. So until you can prove to us that you are actually worth our time and trust, we will no longer be doing interviews for you. You can start by taking down that photo and explaining to your viewers that we are not a couple and that you took and post that photo out of context. You have one day to do it and if you don't, we will take legal action,"

"L-Legal action?" She gasped, a little pale. "But... you're public figures..."

"French Law states that to post a picture online you need the subject's consent regardless of if they are 'public figures' or not. Also you need to ensure that the photo doesn't not contain something that is potentially harmful to the subjects. Given that photo can damage our reputation and could be used by Hawkmoth to exploit what he thinks is a weakness, I'd say that comes under potentially harmful but of course, you didn't think about that," He replied, smiling harshly as she looked devastated. "I warned you, Miss Cesaire but you chose to ignore that. Now you have to deal with the repercussions of your choice. Lady Noir, let's go,"

"Fine by me," Lady Noir replied, jumping away from the scene. She landed on the roof next to Anatis, who let out a sigh. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," He replied, turning to her. "Are you ok?"

"As best as I can be," She muttered, holding her arm a little. "Can you really get legal action?"

"Yeah, Master Fu helped me research it and he said he can act as a third party to get a good legal defense if we need it..." He replied, making her nod. "Are you ok with that?"

"I am but... honestly, I don't want it to go to that," She sighed, making him nod. He understood where she was coming from. "I just hope Alya decides to actually listen this time,"

"Me too, Kitten," He sighed before his earrings beeped. "I better go... meet up later?"

"Yeah," She nodded, getting a smile off him before he ran off. He stopped before he dived off the building and gave her a wave. She waved back as he dived off the building before leaving the roof. Her transformation dropped and she headed back to the class room, feeling a bit lighter then she had before the fight. 

**~Later that Night~**

Marinette stretched as she got up from her sewing machine. She folded up her current project before poking Plagg, waking him up. He had been snoozing while she worked but now it was time to meet up with Anatis for patrol. He blinked and yawned as she took out a piece of cheese. Instantly, he flew out and grabbed it off, swallowing it whole.

"Hmm... yummy..." He grinned, rubbing his belly before flying up to her and landing on top of her head. "Time to meet bug boy then?"

"Yeah," She nodded as she climbed up to her bed and out of her skylight. "Did you enjoy your nap?"

"I did," He grinned, flying up. "I had a wonderful dream about cheese,"

She giggled before holding out her hand.

"Plagg, claws out," She declared, transforming into Lady Noir before jumping on the edge of her balcony. She smiled a little as she felt the wind in her hair before jumping off the edge. She landed on a flag pole and jumped back up, landing on a rooftop before breaking into a run. She extended her baton and used it to jump across gaps in the roofs before landing on Notre Dame. She put away her baton and walked over to Anatis, who was sat on the edge of the church. She sat down next to him, making him look over and offer a bag.

"Cookie?" He asked, making her smile and take one before begging to nibbling on it. "I have some good news,"

"Really?" She asked, looking at him as he put down the bag and took out his yoyo, opening up the Ladyblog before turning it to her. She blinked as she saw a new post named An Apology. "S-She actually took it down?"

"Yep. I checked through the blogs while I was waiting for you," He replied, making her smile. "The apology isn't exactly what I hoped it would be and it seems that she just took it down to avoid a law suit but it's a start,"

"Let me guess she claimed not to know that the photo was taken out of context?" She asked, eating her cookie. He chuckled but shook his head.

"No, she covered that it was taken out of context and was posted without our permission but it was just short and to the point," He explained, making her nod as he closed the yoyo. "But I'm glad never the less... we'll still have people trying to ship us and chances are a number of people have downloaded that picture but now they know the truth about it..."

"Yeah... I get taking a picture of your favorite couple and maybe I did overact but-"

"I don't think you did," He replied, making her look over at him as he looked up at the moon. "What she did was wrong and just because she's young doesn't mean her actions should go unpunished. I just hope she learns from this,"

"Me too," She mumbled, looking down at the cookie. "I'm sorry that you had to be on butterfly watch,"

"Don't worry about it, kitten," He replied, shrugging. "You've helped keep me calm when I was going through the whole abandoned by Ryuko and Aspik thing so it's only fair I help you with this. Besides, you're my partner and best friend so of course, I'm gonna be on butterfly watch. You're the last person I want to fight as an akuma,"

"Annie..." She mumbled before hugging him, catching him off guard. He returned the hug, laughing as he heard her purring. She grinned and pulled back. "I'm glad you don't want to fight me,"

"Of course, I don't. You'd kick my ass," He replied, making her laugh. "We both know you'd be a terrifying akuma. For one thing, you're small and everyone knows small girls are scary girls,"

"Really?!" She grinned, making him give her a cheek smirk. "Well, maybe I should kick your butt now!"

"Ooh, is that a challenge, kitty cat?" He asked, making her smirk and nod before she got up. He jumped up as well and walked off to the middle of the roof, clicking his neck. "Are you sure you want to take this on?"

"Pft, like you scare me," She grinned, circling him. He returned the favor. "Besides, it's been ages since we've sparred. Rules?"

"Hand to hand only. No powers and no weapons," He replied, unhooking his yoyo. She nodded and placed down her baton. They had sparred with their weapons before but they don't use their powers. That would be too easy. "You sure you don't want to back out? I won't judge,"

"Aww, is Annie scared he'll get his ass handed to him by a girl?" She teased, making him roll his eyes.

"I'm not afraid of that... kind of use to it to be honest," He replied, making her giggle before taking a bow. "Shall we dance, my lady?"

"Bring it, bug boy," She grinned before the two of them charged at each other. They gave it as good as they got, landing in hits and blocking each other but in the end, Lady Noir won. She used her body and height to her advantage and pinned him down with her legs wrapped around his arm, causing him to surrender. She let him go and jumped up, laughing as she did. "And the winner is the cunning and amazing Lady Noir!!"

"Hey, I didn't do too badly," He protested, making her laugh and turn around as he got up and walked over to her before he ruffled her hair. "I'm glad to see you're feeling happier,"

"Damn right I am," She grinned, poking his chest playfully. "I just kicked your ass! Hey, I guess you're right. I would be a very scary akuma!"

"My point exactly," He shrugged before picking up her baton and chucking it to her. She caught it as he picked up his yoyo. "But there is one thing that I'm better at,"

"Oh yeah? What's that?" She asked, leaning on her baton. He grinned at her in a playful way.

"I'm faster then you," He grinned before dropping off the edge of the church and swinging off. Lady Noir gasped and jumped after him as they raced toward the Eiffel Tower. 

**~A Few Days Later~**

Marinette hummed to herself as she walked with a spring in her step. Since Alya had taken down the picture, she felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. She walked into the courtyard and waved to her friends. Luka was stood next to Juleka and Rose while Adrien was stood talking to Kagami and Nino. She walked over and glanced around, noticing Alya wasn't there.

"Where's Alya?" She asked, getting a sigh of Nino.

"She went into the classroom with Lila," He replied, making her frown before he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Best to avoid her, dudette. She's still sour about the whole photo incident,"

"Oh," She mumbled, nodding as the bell rang. Despite been happy that it was over and done with, part of her couldn't but feel like it was her fault. She had been the one to tell Chloe that she didn't have permission. She was the one who questioned Alya's journalism skills. She was the one who lead to her been akumatized. She jumped as she felt Luka placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault that Alya decided to post that photo and evoke the wrath of our heroes," He smiled, making her smile back shyly. She wasn't surprised that he realized she was feeling guilty. "She chose to do that and now she's facing the price,"

"Yeah..." She mumbled before jumping as the bell rang. Luka chuckled a little, making her pout at him before she decided to gently kiss his cheek, making him blush a little. She giggled and rushed off, waving at him. "See you at lunch, Luka,"

"Y-Yeah," He gasped, waving before heading to his classroom as Aurore teased him a little. Marinette caught up with the rest of her class and walked in to the class. Alya was sat in her normal seat but Lila was sat next to her. Nino briefly glanced at her but she ignored him, making him sigh and sit down next to Adrien. Marinette decided to sit at the back since Alya would more then likely blame her. She began to walk to the seat as Lila leaned over to Alya.

"Oh, Alya, I'm so sorry about the photo," She whispered, making Alya frown. "It's such a shame that it had to be taken down,"

"Yeah... well, it was either that or face a lawsuit from Anatis," She huffed, making Lila gasp.

"A law suit?" She gasped, making Alya nod. "That's just so awful. I don't understand why they would blame you for this though,"

"Apparently, it was inappropriate and I didn't have their consent," She sighed, poking her paper with her pen. "So I had to take it down,"

"I understand... but it's still a shame," Lila nodded, making Alya sigh. "But I guess they aren't ready to go public with their relationship,"

"What?" Alya gasped, looking at her. Marinette stopped and rolled her eyes. Of course, she would lie about this. In fact, she should have expected it. "What relationship?"

"Their relationship," Lila replied, making Alya frown. "Anatis and Lady _are_ dating,"

"But... they said they weren't?" Alya asked, confused but she held her pen to the paper. "Right?"

"Why do you think they freaked out so much?" Lila replied, making Alya gasp. "They don't want to go public with it,"

"What?! But everyone would support them!" Alya gasped, making Marinette grip her fist. She walked over, making both Alya look at her. "What?"

"You don't seriously believe her, do you?" She asked, causing Lila to gasp. "Anatis and Lady Noir are not dating,"

"Of course, they are," Lila smiled sweetly. "Anatis told me himself but Lady Noir's parents don't approve of him- oops,"

"You know their identities?!" Alya gasped, looking excited but before she could say anything more, Chloe chuckled, causing her to glare at her. "What's so funny?"

"Oh, only that the liar is at it again and you're lapping it up," She smirked, making Lila grit her teeth a little bit. "Marinette is right. Anatis isn't dating Lady Noir. They're best friends and have a great dynamic but they are definitely not lovers and nothing you say or do will change that but honestly, Cesaire, I'm amazed that you're still believe Lie-la when everyone knows she's a liar? I mean Anatis himself outed her. It's ridiculous how much faith you have in her. Utterly ridiculous,"

"Shut up, Chloe!" Alya gasped as Lila sniffed and her eyes began to water. "You're just jealous of Lila because she's hundred times better then you!"

"Why would I be jealous of that lying vixen?" Chloe asked, making Lila sniff a little more. "For one, Anatis actually acknowledges my existence and two, he knows I'm not a liar,"

"Lila may have lied in the past but she's been honest with me since then!" Alya argued, making Chloe snort. "And yeah, she is way better then you! She actually cares about her friends and isn't a spoiled, bratty bully like you!"

"Chloe is not a bully!" Sabrina gasped, jumping to her defense. "She is super kind and-"

"Sabrina, it's ok," Chloe smiled, making Sabrina look at her with awe before she turned back to Alya. "I may have been a bully but unlike Lila there, I realized my own faults and have been working on them or did you forget that I've pointed that out before. After all, I may not be perfect but at least, I can say I'm not a liar,"

Alya went to argue but before she could, the akuma alarm went off, causing her to gasp and grab her phone. Marinette frowned deeply as she ran off before following the rest of the class out as par the procedure. As she lived near by, she was able to go home and let her parents know she was safe but as soon as she was upstairs, she climbed out of her skylight and transformed, jumping across the roofs until she saw a pile of dust and smoke. Anatis landed down next to her.

"The akuma is called Destructor. Similar powers to Destroyer but definitely more powerful," He replied, making her frown before he let out a sigh, causing her to look in the direction that he was looking in. She frowned deeply as she saw Alya on her bike cycling towards the akuma. "And Miss Cesaire is naturally running straight for danger,"

"Should we get her out of there?" She asked, making him frown as he looked around.

"She's not in any immediate danger," He replied, noticing she was far from the akuma that seemed to be moving east. "Let's head there and see what we can do,"

"Sounds like a plan," She nodded, jumping off the building. He followed, swinging across the cityscape. They got there, just as Destructor destroyed another building. Anatis jumped down and threw his yoyo, catching the falling building as Lady Noir got the people underneath it out. With everyone safe, he lowered the bricks before jumping out of the way as Destructor went to attack him. He landed on a lamp post and frowned as another building broke down. Once again, he used his yoyo to stop it from falling on innocent bystanders, allowing Lady Noir to get them out but it left him open for attack. Destructor roared and slammed his hand onto the ground, causing it to shake and crack but he jumped away, scoping up the last bystander as Lady Noir grabbed the other one. They dropped them off before he frowned. 

"It's almost like a cataclysm," He muttered as he jumped back, making Lady Noir frown. He landed on the police cruiser before throwing up his yoyo. "Lucky charm!"

He caught the small tea cup as Lady Noir jumping away from Destructor's beam. She managed to jump away from it but it hit a building behind her that began to fall. He threw his yoyo and wrapped it around her waist, pulling her to him and away from the falling debris.

"Thanks, Annie," She grinned, noticing the lucky charm. "A tea cup?"

"It's a hint but I think I need to get us some friends," He replied as they jumped out of the way of Destructor's beam. "Keep him busy til I return,"

"Sure thing," She grinned before jumping back into battle. He jumped off and headed to master Fu's home. He got there in record time and detransformed in the alleyway, giving Tikki a cookie before heading up into the apartment, knocking on the door.

"Ah, Luka, come in," Master Fu smiled as Luka entered. He closed the door and knelt down on the rug as Master Fu walked over to the gramophone. "I assume the lucky charm lead you here,"

"Yes, Master," He replied, frowning. "Destructor has a beam that acts like a cataclysm. He's already destroyed a number of buildings and is using it a distraction to try and attack us,"

"I see," He replied, kneeling down with the miracle box. "Luka Couffaine, you must pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you on this mission. Once the mission is over you will get the miraculous back and return them to me,"

"I need to distract Destructor but also trap him..." He muttered, glancing at them before he grabbed the fox then looked at Master Fu. "Master, I'll need to borrow Wayzz and the turtle miraculous for this mission,"

"Of course," He nodded, taking off the bracelet and placing it in his hand. Luka took it and got up, grabbing a couple of boxes from the draw and placing them in. "Good luck, Luka,"

"Thank you, Master," He smiled, placing them in his pocket before leaving. As soon as he was back in the alleyway, he re-transformed and jumped on the roof. He knew Juleka would be on the boat with Rose but Anarka wasn't in so he headed there first, landing on the deck and going down into the living area. Juleka jumped up in alarm as soon as he walked in. "Sorry to interrupt, ladies but I need Culpeo,"

"Of course," Juleka mumbled, taking the box that he held out. She opened it and greeted Trixx before putting on the necklace. She transformed, leaving Rose gushing before turning to Anatis. "I take it that this akuma is harder then usual,"

"Yes," He replied, taking out his yoyo and checking where Lady Noir was. "I need you to head to Arc de Triomphe and meet up with Lady Noir. I have to go find Leatherback. Sorry, Rose but Abeille will be sitting out on this one,"

"No worries, Anatis," She smiled before giving Juleka a kiss. "You go kick that akuma's butt,"

"I'll try my best," Juleka muttered before leaving. Anatis gave a nod of Rose, who waved before leaving. He headed straight for Ivan's house, getting there in a short amount of time. He knocked on the window and waited. Within a few seconds, Ivan opened it and let him in.

"You need help?" He asked, getting a nod of Anatis. He took out the next wooden box and handed it to him. Ivan took it and opened it. He placed the bracelet on and greeted Wayzz before transforming. "Alright, let's go,"

The two of them jumped into the city and headed to where Culpeo and Lady Noir were. The two were doing their best to kept civilians safe and out of the way but it was hard for two people to do. Destructor fired his beam towards Lady Noir while she was trying to get people to safe but Anatis jumped down and blocked it with his yoyo before Leatherback threw his shield, knocking Destructor back, causing him to growl and fire a beam at him as he caught his shield. He lifted it and blocked it as Anatis and Lady Noir got the rest of the civilians out of the way.

"Any idea as to where the akuma is?" Anatis asked as Culpeo jumped down and helped them. 

"We think it's in his helmet," Lady Noir replied as the three of them jumped up, dodging a beam. "But we can't get close to it,"

"We did notice he seems sensitive to sound though," Culpeo explained, making Anatis look at her. "Officer Roger tried to intervene with his microphone. The sound of it made Destructor roar before he blasted it out of Roger's hands,"

"That's good to know," He smiled as they landed on a building next to Leatherback. Anatis threw up his yoyo and summoned his lucky charm, which was a rubber duck. He frowned as he caught before jumping out of the way of Destructor's beam. "Leatherback, Lady Noir, can you distract him while I work this out?"

"Of course," Lady Noir grinned before jumping off the building with Leatherback. The two of them fought against Destructor as Anatis looked around, trying to work out his plan. His luck vision landed on Culpeo before highlighting the Eiffel Tower then the Rubber Duck and finally Leatherback and Lady Noir. He smirked before turning to Culpeo.

"Kit, I need you to use mirage to make an extremely loud noise," He ordered before whistling and getting the other heroes' attention. He pointed to them then to the Eiffel tower before getting a nod of Lady Noir. He nodded over to Culpeo who played her flute and summoned her mirage, causing a number of car alarms to go off. Destructor screamed and covered his ears, allowing the heroes to retreat to the Eiffel tower, where Anatis located the room where the sound system was. Lady Noir rose an eyebrow. "Leatherback, you'll need to use Shell-ter to protect us when he gets here as he will probably end up destroying the tower,"

"Ok," Leatherback nodded as Lady Noir looked over the edge. Anatis recorded the sound of the duck squeaking on the sound system and looped it so it would repeat before hooking the duck to his belt.

"Annie, he's on his way," She declared, making him nod. "And we still don't know where his akuma is,"

"We'll work on that," He replied, setting up the sound system to repeated play the sound of a rubber duck. The heroes jumped down as Destructor got there. As predicted, Destructor began to destroy the tower in an attempt to destroy the sound of the duck. Leatherback used Shell-ter to protect them from the falling debris, allowing Anatis to watch Destructor as he destroyed everything around him. He narrowed his eyes as he noticed a darkened bracelet around his wrist. "Lady Noir, his bracelet,"

"I see it," She replied as the tower fell. Leatherback lowered the force field before charging into battle with Anatis and Culpeo. With Destructor focusing on the three other heroes, Lady Noir sneaked up on him. He turned just before she could grab his bracelet and when to punch her but she blocked his arm and threw him over his shoulder, knocking the wind out of him before summoning her cataclysm and tapping the bracelet with her finger. It crumbled and the akuma fluttered out, allowing Anatis to capture it before he threw up the rubber duck and released the cure, fixing everything. His earring gave off their first warning, causing him to turn to Lady Noir who grinned. "You three get going. I'll take care of him,"

She pointed to the man who was Destructor, getting a grateful smile of Anatis before him, Leatherback and Culpeo jumped off. She smiled, shaking her head a little in amusement before turning to the victim.

"Lady Noir?" He asked, looking around confused. "What happened?"

"You were akumatized, sir but don't worry. Everything is ok,"

**~Meanwhile~**

"Thanks for trusting me, Anatis," Juleka smiled as she gave back the fox miraculous. Anatis placed it in the box before putting it back in his yoyo. "I better get back to Rose but if you ever need my help again,"

"I'll come and find you," He smiled before giving her a salute and jumping up to the roof where Leatherback was waiting. The two of them made their way to his house before he dropped his transformation and handed back his miraculous. "Thank you for your help, Ivan,"

"No worries, Anatis," He smiled, clapping hands with the hero. "If you ever need help, you can rely on me,"

"I'm glad to have such reliable friends," He smiled, making Ivan go a little shy. He did not expect the hero to consider him a friend but he was truly honored. Anatis waved to him before heading back to Master Fu's. He landed in the alleyway and dropped his transformation before heading up into the apartment. Master Fu glanced up from the miracle book as he walked in. "Hi, Master. Doing some translating?"

"Yes," He nodded as he walked over to the gramophone and unlocked it before taking out the miracle box. "I assume the mission was a success?"

"Yeah but Destructor was really tough," He replied, placing the miraculous back inside. Master Fu nodded and placed the miracle box back. "Have you learnt anything new?"

"Ah, not much yet but as soon as I do, I will let you know," He replied, getting a nod of Luka before he bid goodbye. He was tired from Destructor and still had homework to do as well as a patrol later. Master Fu nodded, understanding before he left, heading straight home to do his homework and get some rest before he went on patrol. 

**~The Next Day~**

"I got some pretty decent footage," Alya grinned as she showed the group her footage of the battle. Rose was gushing about Culpeo, causing Juleka to blush. She was trying not to give away her identity and trying to hide her blush. Luka was also trying not to laugh as if he did, it would give away his identity. Marinette was happily chatting to Mylene and Ivan as Chloe walked over with Sabrina. She stopped in front of Marinette, making her look at her.

"Marinette... um.... ho-"

"Hi everyone!" Lila called, interrupting her as she walked over. Both Marinette and Luka rolled their eyes as she walked over. Everyone else pretty much greeted her, expect for Chloe who completely blanked her and began to talk to Marinette. Luka hid a smile as she asked how Lady Noir was doing. However, Lila wasn't done yet. "Oh, are you talking about the heroes? I'm close to them, especially Lady Noir. She's my best friend,"

"Funny how she's never mentioned you," Marinette deadpanned, crossing her arms as she glared at her. Lila did her fake laugh before flipping her hair.

"Well, she doesn't know me as Lila obviously," She giggled, making a number of people look at her. Luka frowned deeply as he noticed the fake fox miraculous around her neck. Apparently, Alya noticed too as her eyes wide wide. "Anyway, I can't tell you how I know her obviously but let's just say we're super close,"

"Yeah right," Luka snorted, making everyone look at him. Lila faked laughed before flicking her hair again.

"Oh, Luka, you're so funny," She grinned before turning back to Marinette and Chloe. He gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes. "Anyway, I just wanted to say that I'm so amazed by you, Marinette. Been able to talk to your bully and treat her like normal. I just hope she's really changed,"

"Of course, I have!" Chloe gasped, making Lila look at her and hold up her hands. Marinette gave her a glare, noticing she was inching closer to Luka. She hooked her arm into his and suggested they go study, causing him to nod and happily walk away. Lila wanted to glare daggers at her as the rest went to do their own things before turning back to Chloe.

"Oh, I didn't mean to offend," She gasped, trying to look like the picture of innocence. "But old habits die hard. I would just hate if you went back to your old ways. I'd have to tell Anatis and he would be so disappointed,"

"You don't know Anatis," Chloe declared. "Or did you forget that he called you out on that video?"

"Oh, that was nothing," Lila laughed, shrugging it off. "He was just trying to protect me from Hawkmoth since he was worried about me but we've come up with an arrangement so I can protect myself and of course I have a magical command that summons him to be every time. Would you like to know what it is? I don't mind sharing it with you, Chloe,"

"I'm not interested," She replied, causing Lila to frown. 

"Oh but what if there's an akuma?" She gasped, faking concern.

"I can just alert him with the akuma app,"

"Oh but that app can be so unreliable," Lila gasped, frowning. "But my magic command works every time but maybe you just don't want to be friends with him. Probably don't want to disappoint him,"

"Anatis isn't disappointed with me and I can see him anytime I want!" Chloe gasped, causing Lila to chuckle a little. "What?!"

"Well... I'm not saying you're wrong...." She replied before glancing at Chloe. "But... well, he promised to give you a second chance and yet he really hasn't, has he? So maybe it's better to be safe then sorry right?"

She stepped forward and whispered in Chloe's ear before she could argue.

"I promise if you do that and he doesn't come then you'll know that he's not really your friend," She smirked before turning on her heel and walking away. Luka got up and walked over to Chloe, making her look at him.

"Whatever she said to you, ignore it," He advised, making her frown a little as Marinette joined them. "She's a liar,"

"Yeah, yeah, I know," She sighed, waving her hand. "Don't worry, Luka. I'm not stupid,"

"Didn't say you were," He replied, making her nod before the bell went. "We better go to class. See you guys at Lunch,"

"Bye," Marinette waved as he walked off before letting out a sigh, causing Chloe to laugh. "What?"

"You have it so bad," She grinned, making Marinette blush and try to argue. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna say anything so let's get to class,"

"A-Alright," Marinette nodded as the two of them walked off. "Hey, what did you want to ask me?"

"Oh, I wanted to know how Lady Noir was doing since you actually know her,"

**~Lunchtime~**

"I think Lila might be Culpeo," Alya gasped as she walked with Marinette, Rose and Juleka to the bakery. Marinette instantly rolled her eyes, making Alya frown. "Come on. She's friends with Anatis and Lady Noir but they don't know her identity and she has a necklace that looks exactly the same as Culpeo's,"

"Firstly, Anatis called her out for been a liar and secondly, he and Lady Noir are the only ones to keep their miraculous full time," Marinette countered, making Alya frown. "Why would Anatis trust her with a miraculous?"

"Why wouldn't he?" Alya countered back.

"Because she's a liar," Marinette replied back, noticing Rose and Juleka were super quiet. "Rose, Juleka, what do you think?"

"There's no way she's Culpeo," Rose gasped, getting a nod of Juleka.

"For one, she looks nothing like her but Lila claimed not to be in Paris when Culpeo first appeared and wasn't she akumatized on heroes day?" Juleka pointed out, making Alya frown. She had a very good point. Sabine greeted the girls as they walked into the bakery and brought some food before heading to the park as it was a nice day. The four of them grabbed a seat before beginning to eat their food. Marinette kind of wished Luka could join them but right now, he was in detention for forgetting his homework and the other boys were gaming in the library. Normally, she would join but it was such a nice day so she wanted to sit outside. Luka did promise that he would join them once his detention was done. Luckily, it was only half an hour so he would have an hour and a half left of lunch. Marinette let out a little sigh as she thought about him before noticing August and his mum walking by. He was crying again, wanting a lolly pop and his poor mother was trying her best to get him to calm down as he cried. However, a blue smog suddenly appeared before turning into a lollypop monster. The girls gasped and jumped up before it went to slam it's fist at them. Marinette dived to one side as the other three went the other way. Naturally, Alya began to film, causing Rose and Juleka to try and pull her back. However, the lolly monster turned it's attention to Marinette and stomped towards her. She scrambled to her feet and tried to run, only for her to trip up. The monster went to hit her again but before it could, she was pulled out of the way. Anatis landed on the roof and put her down.

"Careful, princess," He smiled, making her blush before diving back down and began to fight the monster. She quickly transformed into Lady Noir and jumped down to join him. "Lady Noir... glad you could make it,"

"Is that an akuma?" She asked, jumping out of the way. "It doesn't look like an akuma,"

"No, I don't think it is!" He replied, diving and landing a kick to it before back-flipping away. As he did, he noticed the dummy on the ground. He threw his yoyo to capture it but the creature began to defeat it. He summoned his lucky charm, getting a bag of marbles before throwing them on the floor as Lady Noir distracted the lollypop monster. She back-flipped away, causing the monster to follow her and slip on the marbles. Anatis jumped onto it's back and trapped it with his yoyo, causing it to step back. Lady Noir extended her baton and placed it between two trees, allowing Anatis to force it towards there. It tripped and fell forward as he jumped and grabbed the dummy. He broke it and frowned as blue feather escaped instead of an akuma. He caught it in his yoyo and released, grabbing the now purified feather. Lady Noir grabbed her baton and moved over to him as he held it up.

"A feather?" She asked before gasping. "It's like the one from heroes day,"

"Yes," He muttered, frowning as he let it go. "An amok... the peacock miraculous user creates them to infect someone in a similar way to akumas but instead of the person been transformed into a super power villain... the emotions instead take a form of their own... a sentimonster... the lolly pop monster must of have been the frustration of a child been denied sweets and that moth we saw on heroes' day... it was the embodiment of Hawkmoth's despair at almost been defeated..."

"That is worrying," Lady Noir admitted. "But why make a sentimonster on it's own?"

"I don't know," He admitted, frowning before picking up one of the marbles and throwing it into the air. "Miraculous Ladybugs!"

It burst into the cure and fixed everything that the sentimonster had destroyed. He frowned to himself as he looked to the rooftops, wondering if the owner of the peacock miraculous was near by. He frowned deeply as his earrings beeped. 

**~During the Battle~**

"Chloe, are you ok?" Sabrina asked as they headed up to the roof for lunch. She had been super quiet since Lila had talked to her about the 'secret' command. She frowned as Chloe let out a sigh before she looked at her.

"Do you think Lila is lying about been friends with Anatis?" She asked, making Sabrina frown a little.

"Well, he did call her out on her lies as Volpina so I imagine so... but... Alya seems to believe her," She replied, making Chloe frown and look to the city. "Maybe you could ask him yourself,"

"Yeah... I guess," She muttered, frowning before shaking her head. "Anatis would never be friends with that fox,"

"That's the spirit," Sabrina smiled, feeling a little annoyed that Lila would suggest that Anatis didn't trust Chloe. Sure, he hadn't given her a miraculous yet but even if he did, she wouldn't be able to tell anyone anyway so for all she knew she did have one but she just couldn't say. Her phone vibrated, causing her to look at it and gasp. "Chloe! Anatis and Lady Noir are fighting a lolly pop monster!"

"What?!" She gasped, looking at the phone. "That's insane!"

"Ooh, it makes me want to play as Lady Noir and Anatis! Should I go get the outfits?" She gasped, making Chloe wave her hand a little as she nodded. She was too fixed on the battle. "Yay!"

Sabrina ran off as Chloe watched the battle. She thought about flagging him down after the battle to ask about Rossi and her second chance but there was a high chance he wouldn't go this way. Her mind drifted back to Lila's command. If she did the dance now, he might come after the battle.

"No, that would be ridiculous! Utterly rid- hmm..." She hummed, thinking to herself. The chances were Lila was lying but Lila's comments about how he hadn't really gave her a second chance echoed in her mind. Frowning to herself, she glanced around, seeing no one around. She wasn't stupid. She knew Lila was probably lying but a small part of her questioned that. If there was a small chance that it could work then... well, she should try. She lifted her foot up and placed one hand near her stomach and the other over her head. She took a deep breathe before hoping around on the spot. "Anatis, Anatis, Anat-"

She opened her eyes and saw her butler watching her. Embarrassment flooded through her mind as he rose an eyebrow before he held out a silver plate and presented Mr Cuddly to her.

"Mademoiselle seemed a little upset earlier," He explained, making her frown deeply. She knew he meant well but his sudden appearance made her feel stupid. 

"Get lost!" She shouted, making him step back a little at her tone. However, he nodded and left, causing her to take a deep breathe a sigh. It would be worth it if Lila's command worked. Even if it didn't, she would flag down Anatis and prove to Cesaire that she was worth it. Anatis believed in her... right? She frowned as he released the cure but seconds turned to minutes and he didn't turn up, making her gasp and grip the edge of the railing. "That smart Alec was lying again! First she accused me of framing Marinette and now she wormed her way into my mind... but I am worthy of a second chance... aren't I? Anatis wouldn't forget all about me! Right?"

She felt tears filled her eyes as she took out her picture of her and the two heroes. It hurt her to think that Anatis would ignore her but maybe Rossi and Cesaire was right? Maybe he had given up on her.

"Of course, he wouldn't Chloe," Sabrina gasped, making her jump and turn around. "Why don't we play-"

"Play?! With you?!" She gasped, annoyed. "Why would I want to play with you?! You can't give me a second chance or make me a hero! All you do is follow me like a dumb, lost sheep! You're nothing so just leave me alone!"

Sabrina's eyes filled with tears, causing Chloe to gasp as she realized what she just said. She turned on her heel and rushed out, causing Chloe to gasp.

"Sabrina!" She called, reaching out to her but she lowered her hand, looking down. She knew Sabrina wouldn't forgive her and neither would Anatis. Cesaire was right. She was a spoiled bully. "I didn't mean it..."

She looked down as she gripped the photo in her hand. She was a monster and Sabrina deserved better then her. Suddenly, she felt a familiar buzz fill her mind, causing her to gasp in silent horror as Hawkmoth's voice filled her mind.

"My dear Chloe Bourgeois, this is Hawkmoth," He stated, making her shake as he spoke in her mind. "Embarrassed by your classmates and feeling powerless and abandoned by Anatis? Well, I can empower you for good and all I ask in return is his and Lady Noir's miraculous. What do you say, Empress?"

"Na... No, Hawkmoth!" She cried out as she gripped her head, surprising him. "A-Anatis hasn't abandoned me! He believes in me and I will not disappoint him again!"

"But you already have," Hawkmoth laughed as she tried to fight him. "After all, you lashed out at your best friend,"

"And I regret it!" She gasped, taking a deep breathe. "But I'm still learning and that doesn't mean I'm a bad person! It means I made a mistake but I'm human and I will make it up to her! I will not let you control me! I will never work for you! Ever!"

She threw the photo aside, feeling the connection disappear as the butterfly left it and flew off. She took a lot of deep breathes before grabbing her photo and logging onto the akuma alert app. Anatis needed to know that an akuma was lost. It would probably go to the nearest person with negative emotions. Her eyes widen as she realized that would be Sabrina. She was upset at the fact that Chloe snapped at her. 

"Oh no, what have I done?" She gasped, covering her mouth in horror. She had to find Sabrina now.

**~Back at the Park~**

"Huh?" Anatis muttered as his yoyo buzzed. He took it out and frowned as he saw the notification from the akuma app. He went to open it but before he could, a pale looking girl with bright pink hair landed on top of the carousel. She was wearing a black body suit that covered her neck and torso but cut off half way down her legs. She wore elbow length gloves that started pink and faded into black with a pink outline. Her shoes were similar designed and she had a pink outline on the collar, armholes and lower legs. Her eyes were blue with pink sclera and she wore a black mask with a pink outline. In the center of her body suit was a pink hexagon with a black question mark in the middle. Anatis frowned as Lady Noir went on edge.

"If you're here for the battle then you're running a bit late," She replied, getting into her fighting stance.

"Ooh, you're running a bit late... Well, the battle is right now!" She mocked before jumping down before tapping her tonfa against her hand. "You've neglected Chloe for too long, Anatis!"

"I'm sorry but what?" He asked, clearly confused.

"I'm sorry what?!" The girl mocked again before looking at him angrily. "Ridiculous! Utterly ridiculous!"

Anatis frowned as he heard his earrings beeping before he turned to Lady Noir.

"Lady Noir, I'm gonna transform back soon," He muttered, getting her to look at him. "I need to go recharge. Are you ok-"

"Oh, help me, Lady Noir!" The girl mimicked in a mocking way before suddenly charging at him. He jumped back and when to throw his yoyo at her but she ducked and slammed her tonfa into his ribs, knocking him back a little before she jumped back and laughed. Several ladybug themed circles appeared on her suit, making him gasp before she threw up her tonfa. "Lucky charm!"

Both heroes gasped as she summoned a giant sword and caught it.

"What have you done?!" Anatis gasped as she laughed before she charged at him. Lady Noir jumped over and blocked it before knocking her back.

"She's stolen your power!" She explained before giving him a wink. "Get out of her and recharge. I'll keep her busy,"

"Be careful," He replied, throwing up his yoyo and retreating as Lady Noir smirked and summoned her power. The girl charged at her, ready to cut her in half. She blocked it with her baton but the akuma took the chance to slam her tonfa against her, stealing her power. Lady Noir gasped as her cataclysm disappeared and some of the circles turned green with a paw print before the akuma straightened up, causing the sword to disappear as she made a thoughtful look.

"What's the phase again?" She asked before smirking darkly towards Lady Noir. "Oh, yeah. Cataclysm!"

She slammed her tonfa into Lady Noir's ribs, sending her flying into the fence. She smirked and began to stalk over to the weakened hero but before she could, Anatis swung by and scoped Lady Noir, swinging away. She jumped up on the roof and glanced around to look for him but somehow he had disappeared. Frowning to herself, she jumped away to give powers to Chloe.

**~In the Sewers~**

"Lady Noir?" Anatis gasped, lowering her down to the ground. She carefully opened her eyes and gave him a soft smile before glancing around. 

"T-The Se-Sewer?" She asked, hissing in pain. He frowned and moved his hand against her ribs, causing her to gasp out in pain. He frowned deeply before scoping her up again. She leaned into him as he walked through the sewers. "W-We need help..."

"I know," He replied, coming to the area they hid in from Desperada. He kicked open the door and gently laid her down on the bench. "Rest and recharge Plagg. I'm gonna go get help,"

"O-ok," She gasped as he glanced at her worried. "H-Hey, don't w-worry about me,"

"I can't help it," He muttered, frowning a little before he gently moved a strand of her hair. "I'll get my power back and then I'll heal you. I promise,"

"I k-know..." She muttered, making him nod before he jumped up and left the room. She let out a small sigh and coughed a little. "P-Plagg, claws in,"

She detransformed, causing Plagg to land on her stomach as he gasped in pain. Marinette groaned and held her ribs as she tried to take a breathe. However, the cataclysm had broken her ribs. She was lucky that a lung hadn't been punctured. She was certain that if she hadn't wore her supersuit, the cataclysm would have killed her.

"S-so that's what it feels like to be cataclysmed..." He gasped before looking up at her. "I swear I won't ever call the dinosaurs wusses again..."

She laughed but hissed in pain, making him frown.

"Th-there's cheese in my p-purse," She muttered, making him pull himself over. "E-Eat up... we'll r-rest t-til An-Annie c-comes back,"

**~Back to Luka~**

Almost as soon as he ran out of the room, his transformation dropped and he caught Tikki as he ran. He gently placed her in his pocket and climbed up the ladder, pushing open the manhole and climbing out. He put it back and ran towards Master Fu's apartment as fast as he could. He ran into the building and up the stairs as fast as he could before bursting through the door, making Master Fu look at him in surprise.

"Luka?" He asked, a little confused. 

"Master Fu, we have a troublesome akuma," He gasped, stepping in and closing the door. "She's stolen both of our powers and used Lady Noir's against hers,"

"Oh no," He gasped, jumping up and rushing over to the gramophone. He took out the box and placed in front of Luka before opening it up. Luka glanced over at the miraculous as he thought about what he needed but his mind kept going back to one conclusion. "Luka Couffaine, you must pick an ally you can trust to fight alongside you in this mission. Once the mission is over, you'll get the miraculous back and return them to me,"

"This akuma has stolen our powers and injured Lady Noir," He muttered, reaching for them before he began to grab all of them. "We're gonna need everyone,"

"Are you sure?" Master Fu asked, getting a nod of Luka as he got up and grabbed several boxes. He filled them with the miraculi before looking up at him and nodding. "Well, I trust you know what you're doing,"

"Thank you, Master," He replied as Master Fu took off the turtle bracelet and handed it to him. With all the miraculous on his person, he ran back outside and headed down the alleyway, coming to a manhole. Glancing around to make sure no one was around, he opened the manhole and climbed in. As soon as he was in the sewer, he transformed into Anatis and rushed back to where he left Lady Noir as fast as he could. He came to the door and stopped outside, gently knocking on it. "It's me. I'm back,"

"H-Hang o-on," She gasped before he saw a green light. The door opened, making him frown as she smiled up at him. She was leaning on her baton and her smile was pain filled. "T-That was quick,"

"Let's get to the surface," He mumbled. She went to walk forward but hissed from the pain of her broken ribs. Anatis instantly rushed over to her. "Put your arm around my waist and lean on me,"

"Th-thanks, Annie," She smiled, doing what he told her to. With his help, they headed to the exit. He stopped and looked up before turning to her as she leaned on the wall, breathing in. It hurt just to walk with his help. "I d-don't think I'll b-be able to climb up,"

"Hang on," He muttered, climbing up and throwing his yoyo to a street light that was directly above the manhole. It wrapped around it, allowing him to climb back down. Lady Noir hobbled over to him. "Ok, hold onto me,"

She blushed a little as she held onto his shoulders before he wrapped his spare around around her back, securely holding her close to him.

"Does that feel ok?" He asked, not wanting to hurt her. She nodded and leaned into him as he pulled on the yoyo, causing it to pull them up into the street. She hissed a little bit when they landed, causing him to look at her with concern but she gave him a soft smile. He took out two miracle boxes and gave them to her. "I need you to go and get Aspik and Ryuko,"

"Su-Sure," She nodded, taking a deep breathe but he gave her a worried expression. "I'll b-be fine,"

"I'll heal you," He stated again, getting a smile off her. "I promise,"

"I know," She replied before hobbling off. He gave her one more glance before jumping up and running across the roof, heading to Ivan's house. He jumped and landed on the window seal, looking inside. He frowned as he noticed Ivan wasn't there before thinking. He probably out with Mylene, which might make it a little difficult to collect him but he had a rough idea where they would be. He back-flipped off the window seal and swung off to Place des Vosges. Mylene and Ivan mentioned they would be collecting rubbish that day. He landed on a nearby building and saw Ivan with Mylene. Luckily for him, Ivan said something to her and walked off on his own. He smiled before heading to the alleyway next to the shop he was heading to before whistling, getting Ivan's attention. He looked behind him before rushing into the alleyway, quickly dropping a text to Mylene. 

"I need Leatherback," Anatis stated, holding out the box. Ivan nodded and took, putting on the bracelet before transforming. "Head to the Grand Paris hotel but just observe what's happening for now,"

"Alright," He nodded before jumping up and heading that way as Anatis went the other way. He tracked down Juleka and Rose near Andres' ice cream cart. It appeared that they were training, making him smile before he whistled, getting their attention. They rushed over to him, taking the miraculous he held out for them. They took them and transformed into Culpeo and Abeille. The three of them headed to the Grand Paris hotel but as soon as they got there, they saw Lady Noir, Leatherback, Ryuko and Aspik fighting the akuma and another person. Anatis narrowed his eyes as he didn't recognize the other person but she seemed to targeting Lady Noir while the akuma kept the other three heroes busy. He needed to get his power back and interfere with the fight. He glanced around and noticed Chloe hiding from the fight. He tapped the two heroines before pointing to her. They two of them nodded and followed him over to behind Chloe. He glanced over and narrowed his eyes, noticing that the akuma's outfit had the shell-ter symbol as well but neither the dragon or the snake. Aspik was staying back and jumping to avoid been hit but directing Ryuko and Leatherback with his second chance. Lady Noir was battling against the older miraculous holder, making him frown before turning to Abeille and Culpeo. "Abeille, I need you to keep yourself hidden until you see an opening to use venom on the akuma,"

"What do you want me to do?" Culpeo asked as he grabbed Chloe and pulled her near to them. She gasped and went to say something but he covered her mouth and made a shush sigh with his finger. She nodded, causing him to let go before in a very hushed voice explained to him what had happened. He listened and nodded before turning to Culpeo.

"I need you to make me into her. Both look and voice," He whispered, pointing to Chloe. "Think you can do that?"

"I think so," She replied, taking her flute and playing it quieter then normal.The light ball appeared on the end and she directed it towards Anatis. "Mirage,"

He instantly turned into Chloe and gave her the thumbs as the real Chloe remained hidden with Abeille and Culpeo. The Fake Chloe got up and walked to where the real Chloe previously was. Lady Noir was still fighting against the new comer while Aspik dived out of the way of Miraculer's attack. Leatherback threw his shield knocking her back before she could hit him with her tonfa. Ryuko then dived in, taking her on while Leatherback helped Apsik up. He went to help out Lady Noir but Miraculer threw Ryuko into him. She went to charge towards Aspik but _Chloe_ stepped out.

"Sabrina, I've changed my mind," She stated, walking over to her. "I do want Anatis' power. Since he hasn't really given me a second chance, I've decided I rather play with you and if he won't give me power... well by rights I should have his,"

"Ooh!! I'm so happy!!" Miraculer declared, holding up her tonfa. It had a strange glowing ball on the end that resembled the ladybug symbol. "We're gonna have so much fun. Oh, here's Anatis' power,"

'Chloe' held out both her arms and closed her eyes, ready to embrace her new powers. Miraculer tapped her with the tonfa, causing the illusion to drop and Anatis to smirk as he took out his yoyo and threw it as she stared at him in shock. Culpeo jumped out from behind the brushes with the real Chloe.

"Thank you, Miraculer," He smirked, throwing the yoyo up again. "I needed that back,"

"No!" Miraculer shouted, going to hit him again but this time Anatis dodged and kicked her back, allowing Culpeo to charge at her. Ryuko and Leatherback were fighting the new comer who was trying to get at Lady Noir. Narrowing her eyes, she jumped up to the roof before throwing a feather towards Miraculer. Anatis gasped and threw his yoyo, capturing it before it could land in her. The woman, who he now realized was the Peacock holder, narrowed her eyes and jumped over the two other heroes before going for Lady Noir. The two heroes went to stop her but Miraculer threw Culpeo into them and trapping them with Anatis in a shell-ter. The villainess knocked down Lady Noir, despite her best attempt as Anatis charged at Miraculer. She summoned a cataclysm and when to charge at him but he grabbed her and slammed into the wall of the shell-ter, causing her cataclysm charged tonfa to hit it and destroy it. He threw her towards Ryuko who instantly engaged as the peacock holder stepped on Lady Noir's arm. He threw his yoyo and knocked her back into one of the sun chairs before rushing over to Lady Noir, who was laid on the cover of the swimming pool. She was breathing but he could feel that she was severally weakened from her injury. He glanced at her then towards his team. Miraculer was still able to summon lucky charms and was combining them with a cataclysm, keeping his team busy. He frowned deeply as the peacock holder got up and smirked at him.

"So you're the mysterious holder of the peacock," He stated, glaring at her as she lifted her fan to her face. 

"I am Mayura-"

"I don't care what you call yourself or what you have to say,"

"Oh but you should, Anatis. After all, your team is weak... just look at them," Mayura replied, making him frown and glance at his team but he didn't see weakness. He saw determination. Sure, Miraculer was giving them a hell of a time but they weren't down yet. Not even Lady Noir was. She was hurt and weak but she was using her baton to stand. "You should join me and Hawkmoth. The three of us together would be unstoppable. What do you say, Anatis? Why protect a city who won't even thank you when you can join us and be a god among men,"

"D-Don't, Annie," Lady Noir gasped, causing Mayura to look at her with a ferocious look. Anatis instantly took a step in front of her in a protective manner.

"So protective of her," Mayura laughed a little. "Yet it would be so easy for you just to reach and take her miraculous,"

"I would never do that to her," He replied back, causing her to frown. "Just like I've never join you and Hawkmoth... Oh and my team isn't weak. They're brave and determined, unlike you and Hawkmoth... You're both cowards by the way,"

"How dare you!" She growled, diving towards him. He blocked her attack with his yoyo but widen his eyes when he suddenly got hit with a terrible feeling. He suddenly felt so weak and tired before he suddenly began to cough like he was sick, causing Mayura to look at him with horror and surprise. Lady Noir gasped and tried to rush over to him as he caught his breathe. Seeing her chance to escape, she jumped off as Anatis straightened up.

"Ryuko! Aspik! Go after her!" He ordered as Lady Noir checked on him. The two heroes nodded and ran after her. "I'm ok,"

"A-are you sure?" She asked, frowning. He nodded before throwing his yoyo in the air and summoning his lucky charm, which was rope. He frowned deeply as he looked around. Miraculer went to dive at him with her tonfa charged up again but Lady Noir pushed him out of the way, getting hit with another cataclysm. She went flying across the swimming pool lid, landing on her back. Miraculer smirked and went to attack her again but Leatherback and Culpeo attacked her, stopping her from getting to Lady Noir. Seeing his chance, he glanced around before his luck vision lit up. He gave a nod to Abeille, who gave him a thumbs up before he moved two of the sun chairs and tied to the rope between them. Culpeo and Leatherback destroyed her illusion selves and forced her to back up, causing her to trip over the rope as Abeille waited behind the bushes, quietly summoning her power. Anatis grabbed her arms and pinned her down as Culpeo and Leatherback grabbed her legs but she kicked Culpeo off, followed by Leatherback. She freed herself from Anatis and kicked him into one of the sun chairs before she began to stalk over to him, summoning a lucky charm and charging it with another cataclysm.

"I'm gonna take your power again and this time it will be painful," She grinned evilly, lifting the tonfa but before she could, Abeille dived at her and slammed her spintop into her back, freezing her at the spot. Anatis got up and walked over to her, taking the tonfa from her. He snapped it in half and dropped it to the ground, freeing the akuma before he took out his yoyo and captured it. He released the purified akuma and walked over to the rope. He picked it up and threw it in the air.

"Miraculous ladybugs!" He shouted, releasing the cure. It flew straight to Lady Noir and swarmed around her, causing her to gasp and sit up before she flipped up and did a cartwheel. It swarmed around the rest of the affected heroes as she rushed back over and hugged Anatis, causing him to hug back. "I'm glad you're ok,"

"I feel as good as new, all thanks to you," She grinned, pulling away and lightly punching him in the arm. He grinned before turning to Miraculer, who had turned back to Sabrina. Almost instantly, Chloe rushed over and threw her arms around the smaller girl as she cried.

"I'm sorry!" She gasped, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I am so sorry, Sabrina! I didn't mean for you to be akumatized!!"

"Sabrina, do you remember why you were akumatized?" Anatis asked as she hugged Chloe back. Both girls pulled away from each other. Sabrina looked down and went to answer but Chloe stopped her.

"It was my fault, Anatis," She admitted, causing the other heroes to glance at her. "I... I was upset and I snapped at her... and the akuma that came for her... it.. it was suppose to be for me..."

"Can you tell me what happened?" He asked as she closed her eyes. She explained that it all really started with Alya and her reaction to the photo. She went into details of how Alya's reaction to her telling her off for posting it resulted in Alya accusing her of been jealous and calling her a thief. She explained that a couple of days later Alya once again had a go at her and calling her jealous again because of her reaction to Lila's lies. At the mention of the liar's name, Anatis groaned. "What did she say this time?"

"Oh, she was claiming that you and Lady Noir are actually dating and the reason you freaked was because you're not really to go public with your relationship. She said that apparently Lady Noir's parents don't approve of you," She explained, making him groan again as Lady Noir sighed and shook her head. "She also claimed to be your best friend and apparently the reason why you called her on that video was to protect her,"

"No, it's because she's a liar," He groaned, making everyone nod in agreement. "Anyway, continue,"

"Anyway, earlier today that liar brought up mine and Marinette's past. As you know, I use to bully her and Lila tried to make people question if I had changed. She had the nerve to turn around and be like oh, I've hoped you changed and when I told her I had, she was like 'old habits die hard' and 'i would hate it if you went back to your old ways'. She insisted that she would have to tell you and you'd be disappointed then when I pointed out that you didn't know her, she brushed it off like it was nothing. She claimed that you were just trying to protect from Hawkmoth and that you had come up with an arrangement so she could protect herself. She even hinted that she was a superhero, claiming to be super close with you and Lady Noir,"

Lady Noir snorted at that.

"She then told me that she had a magic command that summons you every time," She mumbled, looking to the floor. "When I told her I wasn't interested and that I would use the app to alert you, she called it unreliable and said that I didn't want to be friends with you and that I'd probably just disappoint you. I argued that you weren't and that I could see you anytime I wanted but she... she then pointed out that I hadn't really been given a second chance by you and then she told me the command, saying that if you didn't come that I would know that you weren't my true friend. The thing is... I know she was lying but what she said... it got to me. I started to think 'what if you were disappointed in me' and I decided I wanted to ask you myself but you were so busy with that lollypop creature and you probably wouldn't have past the hotel so I stupidly did the command, hoping that maybe for once she wasn't lying... of course it didn't work and even though I knew she had been lying, I felt like that maybe they were right and that you had given up on me..."

She sighed before looking up at him.

"I then snapped at Sabrina. I had a go at her, asking her why I want to play with her and saying that she couldn't give me a second chance or powers. I called her a dumb, worthless sheep and she ran off crying. I realized what I did and called after her but it was too late. That's when Hawkmoth tried to akumatize me. It was horrible hearing him in my head but I thought him off and send his akuma away but he took advantage of Sabrina because of me! I'm a terrible friend and I failed all of you," Chloe gasped, covering her eyes with her hands as she cried. Sabrina looked at with sympathy but was unsure what to do along with the rest of the heroes. Anatis, however, knelt down in front of Chloe as she cried. The heroes held their breathe as they half expected him to have a go at her but to everyone's surprise, he pulled her into a hug. An expression of shock came across her face before she closed her eyes and hugged back. Gradually, he pulled away, making her blink. "Y-You're aren't mad?"

"Chloe, I want you to listen to me," He stated, holding her shoulder. "I'm not expecting you to be perfect and change straight away. Changing yourself takes time and it can be exhausting so no I'm not angry at you. I'm not saying what you did was ok either but you clearly regret your actions and feel bad about it. You literally broke down in tears and rushed over to Sabrina once we freed her,"

"But I snapped at her..." She mumbled, looking down. "I messed up,"

"Making mistakes is normal," He stated, making her look at him in surprise again. "What happened today is called a relapse and they happen to everyone but the important thing is you learn from your mistakes and for kwami's sake, don't listen to that liar ever. Her words are poison,"

"B-But I nearly got akumatized..."

"You resisted. I'm proud of you for that," He smiled before turning to Sabrina. "Are you ok?"

"I am thanks," She nodded before turning to Chloe and hugging her. "It's ok, Chloe. We're ok I promise,"

Chloe sniffed and nodded as an echo of beeps got their attention. Anatis moved his hand to his earrings as Ryuko and Aspik landed on the swimming pool cover. He glanced over at them and noticed their sour expressions as Sabrina led Chloe away from the scene, suggesting they get some hot chocolate and have a girly night. The two reptiles walked as Chloe and Sabrina disappeared into the lift. 

"Anatis, Mayura got away from us," Ryuko stated, bowing her head as Aspik did the same. "We're sorry,"

"It's fine, Ryuko. You two did your best," He smiled as his earrings beeped again. He turned to Culpeo, Abeille and Leatherback as Lady Noir walked over to Ryuko and Aspik. "Great work everyone but time to go home,"

"Right," Culpeo nodded as the three of them followed Anatis while the other three jumped off the building. Anatis led them to an alleyway near where everyone had been. Leatherback waited on the rooftop as he hadn't actually used his power while Abeille and Culpeo detransformed, handing over their miraculous. Juleka frowned as she lightly grabbed his arm. "Lila was pretending to be me and Alya lapped up everything she said,"

"I will definitely be having a word with Alya, Kit," He nodded before ruffing her hair. "Now don't you two have ice cream to get?"

"Ooh!! Yes!!" Rose gasped, grabbing Juleka's hand and rushing off but not before waving to Anatis. Once they had disappeared, Leatherback landed next to him and called off his transformation.

"I'm sorry that I disobeyed your orders," He muttered, handing the bracelet back to him. "When I got there, the other three were already fighting against that woman and the akuma and they were losing. If I hadn't-"

"Ivan, I'm not mad at all," He smiled, placing his arm on his shoulder. "You saw your team mates in trouble and you helped them. I also know that you would only disobey my orders if you had to so don't stress about it ok?"

"Sure, Anatis," He smiled, nodding. "I better get back to Mylene. I told her my mom asked for my help with something,"

"Nice cover," He nodded before Ivan jogged off. He placed the miraculous into yoyo and leaned against the wall as his transformation dropped. He caught Tikki and took out a cookie for her. "That was a very tough akuma. Hey, Tikki?"

"Yes?" She asked, looking up for my cookie.

"Can the miraculous amplify natural abilities?" He asked, making her look at him. "During the battle, I had a sudden coughing fit when I was near Mayura and I felt so tired, like I was drained..."

"Are you sick?" Tikki asked, worried. Luka shook his head and smiled, gently stroking her head with his finger.

"That's the thing, Tikki. I was fine seconds beforehand and after she left..." He muttered, frowning. "I think it was my empathy... it's been getting more powerful recently... that's why I wanted to ask if miraculous can amplify abilities,"

"Well, the miraculous amplify things such as speed and strength. You're more flexible and practically invincible so it makes sense that if someone like yourself used a miraculous, it would amplify your natural empathy but why did you get sick and tired?"

"Mayura... something felt wrong..." He muttered, making Tikki frown. "I... I think she's sick, Tikki and it's much more then just a physical sickness... it was like there were cracks on her soul as well... I need to talk to Master Fu about this,"

"You can ask him about the empathy thing too," She replied, finishing the cookie. He nodded and transformed back before jumping up and heading to Master Fu's. He climbed through the window as Lady Noir placed the dragon and the snake in the miracle box. She looked up at him and smiled as he walked over and took out the other miraculous, placing them back in as Master Fu joined them with some tea. He poured out a cup and handed it to Lady Noir before handing another to Anatis. 

"I'm glad to see you're ok Lady Noir," He smiled as she slipped her tea. "Quite the tough akuma,"

"Very," Anatis agreed. "But she wasn't alone,"

"A sentimonster?" Master Fu asked but Anatis shook his head. "A code purple?"

"No," He replied, sipping his drink. "Mayura turned up instead,"

"Mayura... the peacock holder?" Master Fu asked, getting a nod of Anatis. "That is most unusual,"

"She tried to convince me to join their side," Anatis muttered, making the old man frown. "I said no but something happened that concerns me,"

"The sudden coughing fit?" Lady Noir asked, getting a nod of Anatis and a confused look from Master Fu. "Annie started to violently cough in the middle of battle like he was seriously ill but what confused me was the look of surprise on Mayura's face,"

"I saw it too," Anatis nodded, frowning. "It was weird. I felt so drained and tired like I hadn't slept for days... I honestly think she's sick..."

"Really?" Master Fu frowned, clearly surprised. "What else did you notice?"

"It wasn't that I noticed," Anatis replied, frowning. "It was more like I felt it. It felt like she was broken. Like she had cracks in her soul and it didn't feel like a natural illness. I don't know why but I feel like it's because of the miraculous. Something is very wrong with it... like it was broken or something. Master? Are you ok?"

"I... the peacock miraculous was damaged when I lost it but I never told you that..." Master Fu replied, clearly shocked. "How did you know?"

"Well, as I said... I felt it..." He muttered, making Master Fu frown. "It actually brings me to a question I wanted to ask,"

"Go on,"

"If someone's natural ability be amplified by the miraculous?" He asked as Lady Noir slipped her tea. "I asked Tikki but she wasn't sure and suggested I ask you,"

"Well, I imagine so," Master Fu nodded. "But what kind of ability are you talking about?"

"Well.. for me... it would be empathy,"

"You're an empath?" Master Fu asked, getting a nod of Anatis. "Well, I've never came across a miraculous holder who is naturally an empath. Not even the holders of the butterfly and the peacock are that way naturally but I would imagine it would be amplified. Perhaps that is why you were able to feel the damage on the peacock miraculous,"

"Maybe," Anatis muttered, frowning. It wasn't that he doubted that it was to do with his empathy, it just felt bigger then that. Much bigger. "Well, we should head back. Thank you for your help, Master Fu,"

"A pleasure as always," Master Fu nodded as him and Lady Noir jumped up. The two of them waved and headed back in the window. Master Fu made a thoughtful look as he placed the turtle bracelet back on, causing Wayzz to manifest. 

"Are you ok, Master?"

"Oh, yes I'm fine," He replied, putting the box back into the phonograph. "Wayzz, do you recall the mage who created the miraculous?"

"Yes, I do,"

"Wasn't he a very powerful empath?"

"Oh yes, he was. In fact, that's how he sensed us and came to see. After all, not everyone could see could see Kwamis before he invented the miraculous," Wayzz replied, nodding. "He was such a nice man... anyway why do you ask?"

"Ah, no reason,"


	47. Reflekdoll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Marinette face Reflekta and her sentimonster but this time with each other's powers. Will they win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I may have fallen in love with the whole Luka playing violin thing so I'm working it into this. I've always had the intention of him playing more then just guitar so it was kind of a natural progression in this story. Also I got to work in some dad!jagged into this :D And this chapter officially marks the beginning of Alya's Redemption. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. The next two chapters will be linked chapters so that should be fun to do :D

"Miraculous Ladybugs!" Anatis shouted as he threw the shoe up into the air. It burst into the cure and swept across the city, fixing all the problems that this akuma had caused including restoring the Eiffel Tower. Anatis let out a small sigh as he watched it. It seemed like a lot of the akumas had it in for the tower. He frowned and shook the thought from his head before jumping up and landing on one of the rooftops with Lady Noir following him.

"Hey, you ok?" She asked, making him look at her before he gave her a smile.

"I'm ok," He replied, making her raise an eyebrow. "I was just on my way to something really important when the akuma attacked but I'm fine so sorry for worrying you,"

"Hmm... if you say so," She grinned before giving him a serious look. "But you know you can talk to me if you need to right?"

"Hmm, it's not like you to be so serious, Kitten," He teased, making her pout a little. He chuckled at her expression before giving her a soft smile. "Don't worry about me,"

"Hey, I'm allowed to worry about you," She gasped, making him smile before she glanced to the side. "Been Anatis isn't the same as been Lady Noir. You're the one who has to capture the akuma and restore things while I get to be the cunning, ultra charming Lady Noir. I have it easy,"

She glanced down as she spoke, causing Anatis to frown a little before he placed his hand on her hair and gently ruffled her hair again, making her look up. He smiled down at her with a gentle look in his eye.

"I like the cunning, ultra charming Lady Noir," He smiled, making her blush a little. "She keeps me going and helps me have fun. Without her, Anatis wouldn't be here,"

"Annie," She gasped before hugging him. He chuckled and hugged back. "I like Anatis too. He might have to be the responsible one but I think he has quite the sense of humor,"

"Thank you," He muttered as she rests her head against his chest, purring a little. He smiled and gently rested his head on top of hers but then both of their miraculous beeped, causing them to jump back from each other. "Ah, I gotta get going! See you next time, Kitten,"

"Y-Yeah! Right! Bye!" She gasped, blushing before using her baton to launch herself off the rooftop as Anatis waved to her and then threw his yoyo and jumped swung down to the alley where he left his bike. He landed on the ground, just as his transformation dropped. He caught Tikki in his hands as she let out a little sigh before placing her in the basket of the bike where a bag of cookies were. She dived into them and began to eat one as he put on his helmet and got back on his bike. He pushed off the wall and began to cycle. He rode out of the alleyway and headed to the Grand Paris hotel as fast as he could. He pulled up at the bike area outside the hotel and locked up his bike before taking off his helmet and placing it in the basket. He took a breathe before opening his hoodie, allowing Tikki to fly into his pocket. 

"You ok?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"Just nervous," He mumbled, smoothing his hoodie a little. "Well, it's time to face the music... literally. Wish me luck,"

"You can do this," Tikki grinned, giving him a thumbs up. He smiled and gently stroked her head with his finger before taking a breathe and heading into the hotel. He walked up to the desk, causing the woman to look up with a bored expression. "Um hi... I'm here to see Jagged Stone..."

"Right," She mumbled, looking back at her computer. Luka sighed a little.

"Uh he's expecting me and told me that his agent Penny would inform the desk that I'd becoming by," He continued, making her look at him with his belief. "Um if you don't believe me, just phone his room and ask him. Tell him Luka is here to see him,"

"Fine," She replied, rolling her eyes and picking up a phone, dialing a number. Luka tapped his fingers as she spoke on the phone before going bright red and stammering out an apology. She hung up and looked up at him. "Uh sorry about that. Gotta be careful right? Anyway, Ms Rolling has confirmed that you are telling the truth. They're in Suite 36 on the 4th Floor,"

"Thank you," He smiled before walking over to the lift and press the recall button. The doors opened and he stepped in before pressing the floor he needed. He leaned against the wall as he rode it up before it came to a stop. It pinged and he stepped out before heading to the suite. He stopped outside, frowning a little as he heard some shouting before he took a deep breathe and knocked. A few seconds later, Penny opened the door, allowing the shouting to become louder. She also was talking to someone on the phone and holding a clipboard. He really hoped she wasn't too stressed out. "Um,"

"Ah, Luka, there you are," She smiled, ushering him and closing the door before walking towards where the shouting was coming from. "Uh huh, that would be great,"

"Is this a bad time?" Luka asked as he followed her into deeper into the room. He stopped and rose an eyebrow as he saw Jagged on the bed, throwing footballs at a man he recognized as Bob Roth, owner of Roth Records. 

"Listen, Jagged-" Bob started but Jagged threw another ball at him as Fang hissed.

"No, you listen! I will not sell out and change my look!" Jagged gasped. "I'm a genuine rocker and- Luka!"

He jumped down from the bed and pushed by Bob, making the man frown as he looked at Luka with a raised eyebrow. Jagged ignored him and lead Luka away from him, asking him how Anarka was doing and what he had been up to. Luka explained that he was working on a new song with Rose. 

"Jagged, we ar- ah!" Bob gasped as Fang growled at him.

"Penny, show Mr Roth out will ya?" Jagged ordered, getting a nod of Penny who gestured to the door. Bob glared at her but moved when Fang growled at him. Luka frowned a little and looked back at Jagged. "Oh, don't worry about him. He's just grumpy that I won't work with that rapper, XY,"

"Oh," Luka nodded, frowning a little. He had heard XY's music and wasn't impressed. There was no feeling or soul to it. "I'm not too keen on XY,"

"Me neither," Jagged grinned, grabbing his guitar and flopping on the sofa, strumming at it a little. "How's Marinette doing?"

"She's good," Luka smiled, playing with his hands. He looked down and gestured to the jacket he was wearing. It was the one she had given him on the music festival. "She made this jacket for me,"

"I thought so," Jagged grinned, making Luka smile a little before he gestured to his guitar. "Want to jam?"

"S-Sure," Luka nodded, a little nervous. Jagged put his guitar down and jumped up, walking over to a door and opening it. He gestured to Luka to join him, causing him to move over.

"One of the reasons why I go for this room is because it has a walk in wardrobe," He explained, turning on the light and revealing the wardrobe but it was like an extra room. It was roughly the size of a medium bathroom and had a number of Jagged's stage outfits but it also had a huge amount of guitars and other stringed instruments. "Perfect place for my collection if you ask me,"

"Whoa," Luka muttered as he walked in. He had only ever seen this many instruments in a shop. "You owe all of these?"

"Yup. Got a few special additions too," He replied, gesturing to a Fender Stratocaster. "This belonged to Jimi Hendrix,"

"Seriously?" Luka gasped, glancing at it. He could practically feel the soul of the guitarist in it. Jagged grinned and nodded. "So cool,"

"Right?" Jagged grinned, grabbing another guitar and plugging it into an amp. "I figured we could jam together if you want,"

"Ye-yeah, I'd like that..." Luka asked as Jagged began to play and nodded. "Thanks,"

"No need to thank me, Kid. If anything I should be thanking you for giving me a chance," He grinned, moving his fingers against the board before he stopped. "I know I wasn't around for most of your life and I know it hasn't been easy for you but I want to make up for that and get to know you,"

"That... means a lot," Luka muttered, glancing to the side a little. He felt Tikki press her paw against his chest to remind him that he wasn't alone before he took a deep breathe. "I want to get to know you as well,"

"I'm glad," Jagged smiled as Luka glanced over before he noticed a violin. He walked over to it and picked it up. "The violin huh? Can you play?"

"It's been a while..." Luka admitted, looking down a little. It was one of the few things he didn't like to share about himself but he didn't just learn to play guitar when he was younger. He actually took up violin as well but it was one of the reasons why a number of kids disliked him. He remembered feeling happy when he played it because the lessons were after school so it meant he didn't have to go home straight away and he was good at it. Sure, he hated school but at that point, he hated Issac more so it made sense to stay at school more. The school he attended didn't offer guitar lessons but that's why he took up violin. He would play guitar at home, mostly when Issac wasn't in but would play violin at school twice a week. However, a lot of kids laughed at him for it and called him a geek and other mean words. He didn't think it was geeky but it was just another reason for a number of the kids to bully him. After a while, he stopped mentioning that he played it but still attended the lessons. Of course, things changed when Issac left. For one thing, they moved and Luka didn't want to go back to school, especially since he hated it and Issac was gone. He also stopped attending the violin lessons after that and never mentioned it to anyone but he played for a good number of years. He traced his fingers over the strings, wondering if he could still play. He always found that playing an instrument was like riding a bike. He never truly forgot how to play. He picked it up and tucked it under his chin before grabbing the bow. He took a deep breathe and began to play. It didn't sound great at first and his movements were stiff but soon he began to feel more relax as he remembered how to play and the music followed suit. It smoothed out and the notes turned from weak and distorted to crisp and clear as he moved his fingers against the board. He came to a stop and smiled a little before jumping as Jagged clapped. He forgot he was there.

"Not bad, kid," He grinned, walking over. "You can keep that one if you like,"

"Really?" Luka asked, looking at him with surprise. Jagged grinned and ruffled his hair as he nodded. "Thanks!"

"No problem, Kid," Jagged grinned. "Hey, why do you play that while I play the guitar?"

"Sure,"

**~Later that Night~**

"So how did it go with Jagged?" Marinette asked as Luka sat in front of his computer. He promised that he would tell her all about it. He glanced up and smiled a little. "Ooh, you look happy,"

"I am," He admitted, smiling. "We played some songs together and caught up. He even gave me a violin,"

"A violin?" She questioned before her eyes went wide. "Wait, you play?"

"O-oh yeah..." He mumbled, going a little pink as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I do,"

"And you never told me?!" She gasped, pretending to feel betrayed as she threw her hand against her forehead but it made him smile a little. "But seriously? That is amazing! You'll have to play for me at some point... I mean if you want to that is..."

"Y-Yeah, if you want to listen," He mumbled, blushing as much as she was. "Um... Oh, Jagged told me to tell you to get a website..."

"Urg... again?" She groaned, making him raise an eyebrow. "Oh, Jagged's been trying to get me to set up a website so he can commission more work and share it with his friends,"

"But that's great," Luka gasped, making her smile before she sighed. "Isn't it?"

"It would be... if I had models! If I set up a website, I need to show case my work and I can't just take photos of it without a model. My work is meant to be wore, Luka but I can't afford a model! I could ask Adrien but then his father will hunt me down! He'll blacklist me and I'll never get to be a fashion designer!" She groaned, throwing her head in her arms as he chuckled a little. She looked up a little and gave him a playful glare. "Don't giggle at me, Mister,"

"I'm sorry," He smirked a little before making a thoughtful look. "Why don't you get some of your other friends to model? Like Alya or Rose... Or you could go for Juleka? She's always wanted to be a model,"

"You think she would do it?" She asked, making him nod. "Really?"

"Sure, I'll encourage her to," He smiled, making her grin. "If you want, I can about it to her soon,"

"Yes!" She gasped, making him smile. "Juleka is so pretty. She'd be perfect,"

"I'm glad you think so," He replied before yawning. Marinette giggled a little. "Sorry, I'm just tired,"

"Well, you spend a whole half a day with Jagged," She grinned. "I'm honestly surprised you're still awake given how energetic he is and how much attention he likes,"

"Yeah, he's very energetic," He admitted before yawning again. "Sorry, Melody, I think I'm gonna go to bed,"

"No worries," She smiled before blowing him a kiss, causing him to blush. "Sleep well, Lu,"

"N-night, Melody," He mumbled, still blushing. Even as she sighed off. He got up and changed into his PJs before crawling into his bed as Tikki settled on his pillow. "She blew a kiss at me..."

"Yeah," Tikki smiled, yawning. "Night, Luka,"

"Oh... night, Tikki,"

**~A Few Days Later~**

Luka hummed as he played his guitar. Juleka had asked him to sit in with her so he could tell her what he thought about her hairstyle. She wanted to change it up but she wasn't sure how or if she had the confidence to pull it off. He glanced up and noticed her, lifting her fringe up and down. Without realizing, he began to play, matching the tempo to her action. When she lifted her fringe and smiled, he played a high note and when she let go of it and frowned, he played a low note. Finally, she frowned and look down, causing him to stop playing and look up at her.

"Don't you want to be a model anymore?" He asked, glancing at her. 

"Y-Yeah..." She mumbled, looking down at her hands. "But no one's ever gonna pick me,"

He strummed his guitar as his mind flicked back to the talk he had with Marinette about Juleka modelling for her website. He knew Juleka wanted to suggest it to Marinette and Marinette wanted to ask Juleka but neither of them had done so yet. He smiled a little as it appeared to the perfect chance to bring them together. 

"Have you tried to talking to Marinette about your idea?" He asked, making her frown a look down a little. "She wants you to model for her website you know,"

"I don't want to bother her with that..." She mumbled, glancing down. "Besides, why would she want me?"

"You're really pretty, Jewel," He replied, using his nickname for her before he got up and walked over to her. "I know Marinette would love to have you as her model,"

He smiled as he pulled back her fringe, revealing her eyes.

"You've gotta follow your dreams in life. Don't let them pass you by," He explained as he picked up her hairclip and fixed it into her fringe, causing her to look up as he did. "You were made for this,"

He gently pressed a kiss onto her hair, causing her to smile before pulling away and putting his guitar away. He grabbed his bag and put it on before opening his hoodie for Tikki to fly into. Once she was settled, he left his room and poked his head into Juleka's. She was just grabbing her back as well.

"Ready?" He asked, making her look at him.

"Yeah," She mumbled, holding onto her bag's strap. Luka gather her a soft smile before the two of them left the boat and headed to school. They didn't talk on the walk there but it wasn't uncomfortable either. As soon as they came to the school, Juleka took a deep breathe and the two of them walked in with the other students that were returning from lunch. They still had a bit of time before lessons officially started again but as soon as they walked in, Aurora rushed over to Luka. 

"Hey," She smiled, making him smile back before looking at Juleka. "Oh wow, Juleka. You look so pretty with your hair like that,"

"T-Thanks,"

"No worries," She smiled before turning back to Luka. "Anyway, I thought I should let you know that Mrs Mendeleiev called in sick so we have a free afternoon,"

"Wicked. Thanks for letting em know," He smiled before turning to Juleka. "That means your last lesson will be free right?"

"Y-Yeah," She nodded, glancing over at Marinette and the rest of them. She took another deep breathe, causing Luka to give her a grin and a thumbs up before the two of them walked over to Marinette and the rest of their friends.

"Since Mrs Mendeleiev isn't in today, what should we do? We'll be out an hour early," Marinette asked with the other girls nodding and think. Alya pushed her glasses up and grinned.

"We should use the extra time to make those videos and photos for Marinette's so to be website!" Alya suggested, getting the girls to agree with her. "Remember I ask you guys to think about modelling some of Marinette's designs?"

Juleka took a deep breathe and glanced back at Luka, who gave her an encouraging smile and a thumbs up. She smiled back at him before walking forwards, getting the rest of the girls' attentions.

"Um... I-I'd like to do it..." She mumbled, making the girls gasp. She blushed as they stared at her before agreeing that she should be the model and looked very pretty with her hair clipped back. She glanced back at Luka, who gave her another thumbs up and smiled before he headed to the art room.

"Ok! Let's get that lesson done then we can head back to mine," Marinette grinned before pulling a thinking face. Alya rose an eyebrow as Rose continued to shower Juleka with compliments. "We're gonna need a technical direction who has experience with modeling,"

"Oh?" Alya asked as Marinette walked over to Adrien and asked him. He explained that he would probably have to go home straight away until Marinette pointed out that he would in fact be ok to do so as his father wouldn't actually know any different since that's not when school is actually suppose to finish. With that in mind, he agreed before heading to the lesson. Marinette walked over to Alya, who rose an eyebrow. "Girl, since when were you able to talk to Adrien normally?"

"Since I decided to move on," She replied, shocking her friend. "Adrien is great but he's just my friend and he's with Kagami,"

"And you're ok with that?" She asked as they walked to the art room for their lesson. Marinette smiled and nodded as they walked inside. She smiled as soon as she saw Luka sat in the back, doing his own thing. Of course, he would be in here since he had a free afternoon since Mrs Mendeleiev was his main teacher. He knew the art teacher wouldn't mind him just working in the back as long as he didn't disturb any of the other students. He was sat with his headphones on, reading something. Marinette smiled softly as she noticed it was a book on playing violin. Alya, however, noticed her line of sight. "Hey, why don't we have both of the Couffaines in on the shoot? Luka could help with the music or something,"

"Huh?" She asked before glancing at Luka and back at Alya. Her eyes widen at her friend's expression, which was the one she always got when she was about to make a plan. "Don't even think about it! It's one thing hanging out with him but if he's in my room, I won't be able to concentrate and-"

"No, you won't. You'll be in your element," She grinned, placing her hand on her shoulder. "It's the perfect chance for you to get closer to him,"

Before Marinette could even argue, Alya turned on her heel and began to walk towards Luka, who was humming a little as he read.

"Alya! No!" Marinette gasped, getting up to follow her but she could, Rose grabbed her and pulled her out to discuss what they should do as Lila send a glare in her direction. Not that anyone else noticed. Marinette bit her lip and looked back as Alya reached him and tapped his arm. Luka jumped a little and took out his earphones. 

"Oh, hey Alya," He smiled, surprised that she was talking to him. "Am I disturbing you with my humming?"

"Oh, no," Alya grinned, resting her hand on her hip. "I was wondering if you could help us with Marinette's fashion shoot,"

"Me? Um I don't actually know anything about photo shoots" He mumbled, going a bit pink. "B-Besides, I don't want to overstep anyone-"

"Well, I was thinking you could provide a little music to set an atmosphere and help Juleka relax," She pointed out, making him think a little. She had a point. If Juleka had a panic attack, he would be able to calm her down and make sure she was ok. "And Marinette would love it if you were there too,"

"Well... I don't have anything else going on..." He mumbled, getting a grin of Alya but before he could say anything, she rushed back over to Marinette and the other girls, telling them that he would help them with the music side of it. Juleka glanced over at him and gave him a small but grateful smile before returning back to the rest of the girls.

(***)

Marinette let out a deep breathe as she opened her jewel box and took out a couple of rings out as Adrien directed Alix to get some more light on Juleka. Luka was sat by her computer and was in charge of the music. Of course, he felt as awkward as Marinette did but naturally, Alya didn't seem to pick up on that. Instead, she began filming and moved over to Marinette.

"Psss," She hissed, getting her attention. Marinette looked over at her. "This is totally your chance to ask him to the movies,"

"Alya, I want to focus on the shoot," She hissed back, causing Alya to roll her eyes and focus on filming the rest of the group. Juleka was dressed in a stripped top that was navy blue and white with a red beret and blue jeans. She had a green orb necklace on with matching bracelets. Alya smiled as she looked at her before moving around the room to Luka. He waved at the camera a little, causing Marinette to laugh a little when she saw him do that. He grinned back at her. Alya smiled at the two of them. She really hoped an opportunity turned up to allow her to get the two of them alone. They would make such a cute couple after all, especially since she decided to move on from Adrien. Speaking of him, he was talking to Marinette about the jewelry. It was weird to see Marinette not freak out and stumble over her words. "So these are the rings I've got?"

"This one," Adrien replied, plucking one of them out of her hand. "It will compliment the outfit really well,"

"That's what I was thinking," She smiled as Alya filmed them before she turned back to film Juleka.

"How about a little smile for the camera, Juleka?" She asked, making the girl jump like a deer caught in headlights. She looked down and began to mumble to herself, causing Marinette to frown and Alya to pause the camera. Luka instantly jumped up and moved over to her, getting her to sit down and take a few deep breathes. Marinette carefully walked over.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, wanting to help her. "You know it's really cool for you to agree to be my model but you don't have to if you're not comfortable with it,"

"Decide fast," Alya snapped, looking at her phone and ignoring the glare that both Luka and Adrien sent her. "We have less then an hour before Adrien has to leave,"

"That's ok, Alya," Adrien smiled, trying to defuse the situation. "Um... Luka could take over as technical director when I have to go and we can also arrange another shoot when I'm next free. Right, Luka?"

"I don't mind doing that," He replied, gently rubbing Juleka's back to try and help her calm down. She was still panicking and breathing heavily. Luka frowned a little as he knew she wouldn't calm down any time soon. "We might have to do it another day though,"

"That's ok," Marinette smiled. "I can stand in for her for now and when she feels better, we can try again. Does that sound ok, Juleka?"

"I w-want to-" She mumbled, trying not to cry. She felt so bad that she was feeling panicked. Luka gently rubbed her arm again, giving her a smile. Marinette gently knelt down in front of her.

"It's ok, Juleka," She smiled, gently taking the girl's hand. "We'll do a couple of photos with me in the outfit and then we can switch back to you. That gives you a chance to relax ok? Besides, I should model them myself for a couple of photos with them been my designs,"

Juleka nodded, feeling a bit reassured as having a second model would take a lot of pressure on her plus Marinette was right. They were her designs so she should definitely get a chance to model them. Alya smiled in agreement before eyeing up Marinette and Luka as an idea came into her mind. This was too good of an opportunity to pass by.

"Of course!" Alya suddenly shouted, surprising everyone before she jumped over and held up her hands like a frame, focusing on both Marinette and Luka. "The coolest thing about your designs is that they work with both guys and girls,"

"Alya," Marinette gasped in a warning voice. 

"A guy," She declared, moving her hands over to Luka a little bit before moving them back to Marinette. "A girl... same suit! What do you think, Luka? You in?"

"Um... I'm not much of a model, Alya and this is meant to be Juleka's thing, not mine," He pointed out but naturally, Alya completely ignored him.

"It will be fine! We'll do a duel shoot and then do a single suit with Juleka!" She grinned before grabbing the hat off Juleka's head and shoving it in Marinette's hand, ignoring her as she went to protest. "Juleka, give Marinette your suit,"

Juleka let out a sigh but got up and moved behind the changing curtain. She got changed back into her normal outfit and handed the suit to Marinette as the rest of the girls set up another changing curtain. Alya shoved another outfit and accessories into Luka's arms and pushed him behind the curtain before he could argue as Marinette took the suit.

"Are you ok with this?" She asked, frowning as Juleka nodded. "Really?"

"It's fine, Marinette," She mumbled, playing her hands. "It will only be for a couple of photos right? Besides, it's better this way,"

"Well... ok but we'll switch back as soon as you feel ready ok?" Marinette smiled, making Juleka give her a soft smile before she sat down with Rose. Marinette glanced back at her, still feeling a bit uneasy with the whole thing but before she could say anything again, Alya rushed over to her and began to push her towards the changing curtain.

"Just brought you some extra time to ask him out," She gasped quietly, causing Marinette to go bright red as Alya pushed her behind it. Marinette went to say something again but Alya smirked. "You're welcome. Now get changed,"

She moved away, causing Marinette to gasp before she sighed and took off her bag. It was only for a few photos and until Juleka felt better. It would be fine. Or at least she hoped it would be. She began to get changed into the outfit and put on the accessories. She put on the earrings before picking up the rings. She slipped them on her fingers until she came to the last one. It was meant for her ring finger on her right hand but her miraculous was on there. She bit her lip and glanced at the ring, moving to take it off.

"I hope you're kidding," Plagg suddenly gasped, poking out of her purse. She silently hushed him as she took her miraculous off and slid the other ring on.

"It won't be for long, Plagg," She whispered, passing him the miraculous. "Besides, you'll be near by,"

Plagg gave her a look of disbelief before sighing and going back into the bag. Meanwhile behind the other changing curtain, Luka was facing a similar situation. He had changed fully into the outfit and put on the rest of the jewelry but then he noticed the earrings. He picked them up and frowned as he touched his miraculous with his other hand. Tikki poked her head as he took out his earrings.

"Don't do that, Luka," She whispered, causing him to look over at her.

"It won't be for long, Tikki. Just for a couple of photos," He replied quietly, putting them in and gently passing the earrings to Tikki. "Besides, you can keep them safe for me,"

She frowned but took them anyway. Luka gave her a soft smile before gently petting her head as Alya called for them to come out. He took a deep breathe and stepped out, smiling awkwardly as he did. Marinette stepped out at the same time and gasped a little as she saw him. He looked great but a little shy, making her want to fangirl over how adorable he was. He pushed his hair to the side and looked around nervously. 

"D-Do I look alright?" He asked, making most of the girls coo as Adrien walked over and smiled.

"It looks great, Luka but let me just..." He muttered, adjust his beret a little before stepping back and looking at him before he grinned. "Perfect. He looks great, doesn't he Marinette?"

"Yeah..." She muttered, dreamily before shaking her head. "Ok! Let's do a couple of photos then we can change back and it can be Juleka's go. Sounds good?"

"Y-Yeah," Luka muttered, nodding but neither of them noticed Alya's scheming expression. If the two them only did a couple of shoots then Marinette won't get a chance to ask Luka to the movies and she couldn't let that happen. As Marinette's self proclaimed best friend, it was her duty to get Marinette with the boy of her dreams. Sure, she thought it would be Adrien but he clearly thought she wasn't good enough for him and settled for Kagami but Luka is still in the picture and while she didn't like the idea of pushing Juleka out of the way, she considered it a necessary evil. She also believed that Juleka would understand when she saw how happy her brother was when he landed a date with Marinette. She grinned as Adrien ordered more light around the two of them. Luka was looking a little bit redder then usual.

"Hey, Luka, are you ok?" She asked, making him blink and look over at her.

"Oh yeah," He nodded, gulping a little. "Uh... just a bit warm I guess..."

"I have a fan somewhere," Marinette suggested but Alya interrupted again.

"Ok!" She declared, hitting her palm with her hand before turning to the other girls. "Change of plan! We're gonna take the shoot outside!"

"What?!" Both Marinette and Luka gasped as the other girls cheered but before they could argue, Mylene and Alix grabbed Luka and dragged him downstairs as Adrien followed. Marinette frowned deeply.

"Alya, what the hell?" She gasped, crossing her arms as Alya grinned at her. "I said we would only do a couple of photos and then switch with Juleka. How are we suppose to do that now?"

"Girl, it's just so Luka can cool down," She grinned, moving over to her. "Besides, you haven't asked him yet and Juleka will be fine with it. We'll find a place for her to change and do her shoot outside too! Besides, we've only got 30 minutes let before Adrien has to go!!"

"Alya, you ca- whoa!" Marinette gasped as Alya grabbed her hand and dragged her downstairs, pulling her outside. She rushed over to the Gorilla's car and pushed Marinette inside before telling her that she was gonna grab some things for the shoot. The other girls helped put the equipment in the boot, including Luka's hoodie and Marinette's purse, that they would be using in the car as well then pilled in, unintentionally stopping both Luka and Marinette from getting out. Alya got in last and closed the door, making both of them frown. "Alya, where's Juleka?"

"She decided to stay back," She replied, making both Luka and Marinette frown. Rose glanced over at them with a confused look.

"I should check on her," Luka mumbled, trying to move but Alya shook her head.

"She'll be fine," She replied, making him frown. "We do these shoots and come right back! Now to the Eiffel Tower!"

"What?! Alya, that's too far!" Marinette gasped but once again, Alya ignored her and leaned in.

"The Eiffel Tower is super romantic as are the Tuileries Gardens," She whispered, ignoring how uncomfortable they both looked. "You can ask him on a break,"

"But Juleka-" Marinette gasped as the car began to drive but Alya grinned.

"She'll be fine and will totally understand when she sees how happy Luka will be," She grinned before giving her a thumbs up. Marinette frowned, feeling very uneasy about the whole thing but right now, she couldn't get out of the car. She glanced over at Luka and saw he looked just as unhappy, making her frown even more. This was not how she wanted this to go at all. Sure, she would love to spend time with Luka but not at the expensive of his sister and not in such a pressured environment. She decided as soon as the car stopped, she would go and get the metro back to the bakery. Luka glanced over at her and she tilted her head to the window, hoping he would get what she meant. He rose an eyebrow before nodding as the car came to a stop. As soon as it did, everyone piled out and began to head to the gardens, apart from Luka and Marinette. The two of them both walked towards the boot of the car, to grab his hoodie and her purse but before they could, Alya suddenly appeared and grabbed Marinette around the arm as Mylene grabbed Luka.

"No escaping you two!" She grinned, pulling them away from it. "I get that you're nervous but you'll be fine!"

"I'm not nervous," Marinette gasped, trying to pull away from Alya but the girl had a surprising amount of strength. As did Mylene, causing Luka frowned as he tried to pull away from her.

"We just want to check on Juleka," He protested, making Mylene frown and loosen her grip a little but Alya shook her head.

"She'll be fine!" She grinned, making him frown. "Besides, she was freaking out and she'll understand! Now stand there! Adrien, pose them! I'll take the photo!"

"Alya!" Marinette gasped as Adrien walked over. He frowned a little.

"Is everything alright?" He asked, frowning.

"We want to go check on Juleka but Alya won't- What is that?" Marinette asked as they felt the ground shake. Luka glanced up before gasping. He instantly moved his arm in front of Marinette in and protective manner as they saw a giant doll like creature that resembled Reflekta. Alya and the other girls gasped and ran off, causing the doll to look in the direction. 

"Don't leave, my friends!" The unmistakable voice of Juleka echoed, making Luka gasp but it sounded harsh and angry. "You're the very people I've been looking for! I have something very special for your video!"

A beam of light suddenly shot out of the doll's mouth, causing Luka, Marinette and Adrien to dive out of the way. Luka rushed to hide behind a wall before swiping his ears.

"Tikki! Spots on!" He declared, expecting to change but gasped when nothing happened. He had taken off the miraculous. "Damn it,"

He glanced over to the car from behind the wall and frowned a little. He would have get past Reflekta and her Reflekdoll but it did seem to be more focused on finding Alya. He frowned as he saw Rose step out.

"Juleka! I'm sorry!" She gasped, getting the doll's attention on her. "I should have stayed with you!!"

"Juleka is no more! I am Reflekta!" She declared, making him frown. "Everyone forgets about Juleka anyway!"

She went to fire a beam at Rose but Luka ran off his spot and pushed out of the way before picking her up and running to another wall. He placed Rose behind it and ducked down himself.

"Stay down, Rose," He gasped as he looked over the wall. Once again, Reflekta had gone back to attacking people, turning anyone she saw into clones of herself. Seeing his chance, he jumped up and ran as fast as he could towards the car as Reflekdoll attacked everyone. He slid behind it, gasping as he saw Marinette behind it. "Marinette, hide in the car,"

"What about you?" She asked before glancing as a shadow formed over them. She gulped as Reflekdoll stared down at them.

"Marinette," She growled, making the girl gulp. "You stole my limelight! I was suppose to the star of the film!"

"Juleka, I'm sorry! I didn't realize Alya would do that and me and Luka were trying to head back to the bakery to check on you!" She gasped as the doll stilled. "I really only intended to do a couple of photos while you calmed down! I swear!"

"It doesn't change that you didn't let me explain!" She growled before firing a beam at Marinette as Luka tried to get into the boot. "Perhaps you'll understand me better now that you're in my shoes!"

The doll turned to Luka and grabbed the car.

"And my rockstar brother! I thought you understood and cared about me!" She growled, throwing the car. "You're suppose to be my older brother but you stole my limelight too!"

"Juleka, I'm sorry," He gasped, backing away from her. "I should have been more firm and said no to Alya,"

"Oh, don't worry, Brother of mine. I have something very special for Alya but first, I think you need to know what it's like to be me!" She growled, firing a beam at him. He covered his arms over his face as it hit him but it did no good. Reflekta laughed a little. "That should teach you too but now to deal with the real villain of the day! Alya!! Where are you?!"

She turned and jumped away to look for Alya. Luka let out a sigh and got up but almost fell as he lost balance. Marinette jumped and helped him.

"Are you ok?" She asked, making him nod.

"I should have know this would happen," He sighed, shaking his head.

"At least, we only got transformed," She mumbled, making him frown. "I'm concerned about the special thing she has for Alya,"

"Me too but my phone is in the car. If I can get it, I can contact Anatis," He replied, making her nod as other people ran off, scared out of their minds. He went to take a step forward but wobbled, making Marinette frown but she saw a chance.

"You wait here," She gasped, making him frown. "I'll go grab your phone and get it to you,"

"Alright," He nodded, figuring he could keep an eye out for Tikki if she did. Marinette nodded and rushed off, making him raise an eyebrow. "How do girls walk in heels?"

**~Meanwhile~**

Tikki and Plagg screamed as they felt the car spin around before feeling it bounce, causing the boot to break open and everything to spill out. They let out a little sigh before flying up to see what was going on. Tikki gasped as she saw the sentimonster attacking people.

"Oh no! This is terrible, Plagg!" She gasped, glancing at him as he looked the carnage. "How are we gonna be able to find our owners? Everyone looks the exactly same,"

"We have to find the miraculouses first!" He declared, making her look at him before he dived down to the rest of the stuff. Tikki followed and began to look for the earrings as he looked for the ring. He flew under a yellow scarf and glanced around as Tikki gasped.

"Paris is doomed without Anatis and Lady Noir!" She gasped, clearly panicked as he noticed the ring. 

"Got it!" He gasped, grabbing it before holding it up and glancing at her. He floated over to her. "Stay focused, Sugarcube. Everything will be alright!"

He gave her a quick smile before flying off to find Lady Noir. He flew towards the Eiffel Tower as Reflekdoll waddled farther into the gardens. He frowned as he saw and came to a stop at a statue of a horse. Plenty of people were running away from here so he hoped that Lady Noir would be among them.

"Lady Noir! Lady Noir!" He called out, frowning. "Lady Noir!"

A clone sat on a nearby bench frowned and got up, looking up at him. Plagg smiled a little and floated over, hoping that it was Marinette as they looked at him in confusion.

"Plagg?" Luka asked, causing Plagg to gasp. 

"You're not-" He burped green bubbles, making Luka frown. It wasn't who he was looking for but he guessed Luka must be waiting for Tikki. "Why didn't you go to the car?"

"I can't walk in these heels," Luka admitted, frowning before he looked at him. "Anyway, what are you doing here? Has Lady Noir lost her miraculous? Is Tikki near by?"

"It's a long story, Luka," He gasped, making Luka frown as he glanced to where the car was and then over to Reflekdoll. He frowned before grabbing the ring of him. "What are you doing?"

"Using your miraculous," He replied, putting it on. It turned into silver and a little larger then Marinette's version. "We haven't got time to find Tikki or Lady Noir. We need to deal with them now,"

"Are you sure?" Plagg asked, making Luka nod before he held out his fist.

"Plagg! Claws out!" He declared, causing Plagg to get sucked into the ring. He put his hand in the air as it charged up with energy before crossing his hands together, creating his mask as they passed each other. He then swiped his hands over his hair, creating cat ears before throwing out his arm as the green energy created his new suit. He spun round as a fake tail manifested. He gripped the energy as he spun back round and did a shake movement with his hands, creating a cropped leather jacket out of it and completing his new transformation. He glanced over his hands, taking in the claws that were on them before looking up and blowing his fringe a little. It had grown longer then his usual length and he could see green on it instead of his usual blue or red. He glanced down, looking at his suit as well. It was a simple suit and black in color but like Lady Noir, he had green detail on it. Most around the edge of his gloves, boots and jacket. Unlike her, he had a simple black belt around his hips that also doubled up as a tail. He also had a little paw print zipper on his collar. Satisfied with his new form, he took out of his baton and pressed the button, opening it up before reading over the user manual. He had a rough idea on how to use it but he wanted to be certain. Happy that he knew what he was doing, he glanced over to where Reflekdoll was. Narrowing his eyes, he ran towards it, taking out the baton and extending it before he slammed it into the sentimonster, making it stumble into the Eiffel tower before he jumped down and ran towards Rose and Alya. Alya naturally looked excited and was filming but Rose looked upset as if she was about to cry. Knowing Rose, she probably was. "You two need to get to safety,"

"Are you a new hero?" Alya asked, trying to shove the camera in his face. "Has Lady Noir been retired? Does Anatis know?"

"No, she hasn't been retired, Alya," He growled before spinning around and using his baton to block Reflekdoll's beam. "Get out of here! Reflekta's target is you!"

"Me?!" Alya gasped, surprised. "What did I do?!"

"Oh, I don't know!" He growled, annoyed. "How about push her out of the film you were doing and ignoring her when she was clearly upset?! Kwami, it's one thing to ignore your friends' clear un-comfortableness but you completely blanked Juleka but why am I surprised?! You always tend to ignore things when they don't work the way you want them to!"

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean, new boy?!" Alya gasped, making him growl as he blocked another attack.

"I'm not new! I just usually wear spots and you know exactly what I'm talking about, Miss Cesaire!" He growled before charging at Reflekdoll, causing the beam to follow him as Rose and Alya blinked in surprise before they clicked to what he meant.

"He's Anatis!" Rose gasped, making Alya blink and look at him. "But why is he the cat today?"

"No idea but is Juleka really after me?" Alya asked, frowning. She was so sure Juleka wouldn't mind but if she didn't, why did she turn back to Reflekta? And now she thought about it, Marinette and Luka did look uncomfortable and wanted to check on her but she didn't let them. She frowned deeply as she thought. She was just trying to get them together. What was wrong with that?

**~Back at the Car~**

"Yes!" Tikki gasped as she found the earrings. She picked them up, smiling as they recharged but she hid as one of the Reflekta clones came over. They knelt down, looking around as Tikki hid behind the wheel.

"Plagg!" The clone gasped, looking around. "Plagg!"

Tikki realized that it was Marinette, clearly looking for her kwami but she decided to go looking for Luka instead. They would definitely need a lucky charm and hopefully she'll bump back into Plagg on her way there. She could then tell him where Marinette was. She floated over the Eiffel tower but stopped when she saw Reflekdoll attacking something. She stopped and looked over before noticing a new hero or at least she thought it was a new hero for a second but then she realized it was a black cat hero but male. Her eyes widen in surprise as she watched him block Reflekdoll's attack with the baton.

"Luka!" She gasped before turning back around. He would need help and she knew exactly who to go to. She flew back over to the car and saw Marinette was still there.

"Plagg!" She called out, now standing up and looking around. Tikki took a deep breathe and flew over."Plagg!!"

"You are Lady Noir, correct?" She asked, causing Marinette to look to before she nodded.

"Y-Yeah," She nodded, looking worried. "I've lost Plagg! What if he's hurt?! Oh god! I'm a terrible hero! Wait... why aren't you with Annie?! Is he ok?!"

"Anatis is fine, Lady Noir," She reassured, making Marinette let out a little sigh. "But there's been a little mix up with the miraculous,"

"Mix up?" Marinette asked as Tikki turned around and nodded towards the Eiffel Tower. Though Marinette couldn't see exactly what was going on, it was clear there was a battle, meaning Anatis must already be on the scene but if Tikki was here then... Her eyes widen as it clicked. "Plagg is with Anatis?!"

"Yes, I think he must have come across him first," Tikki admitted, noticing Marinette let out another sigh of relief.

"He's safe... they're both safe..." She gasped, holding her hand over her heart before she looked over at the cute little bug. "You must be Tikki then,"

"Yep. Pleased to meet you," She smiled, making Marinette coo a little at how adorable she was before she gently took the earrings from her and fixed them into her own ears. They turned in simple black stuns. "Do you know the transformation words?"

"Of course and your special ability is the lucky charm which is used to defeat the villain and cast the cure. Ready?" She asked, making Tikki nod before she swiped the earrings. "Tikki! Spots on!! Ah!!"

Tikki got sucked into the earrings, charging them up as Marinette threw up her head. She brought her hands up and swiped them over her eyes, creating her mask and removing the Reflekta look before throwing out her left arm as the magical energy traveled across her arm, creating her new suit. She span around as it spreaded across her body, creating the rest of her suit. The yoyo manifested next before the pink energy spreaded across her hips, creating a belt and finishing off the transformation. She glanced at her hands and moved them to her hair. She was use to having a super long plait but it didn't appear in this form. She gasped a little as she touched her hair. It seemed that she had a longer version of her pigtails. She glanced down at her suit, taking it in. It was kind of similar to Anatis' own outfit but yet different. She had black thigh high boots with a red strip on the top of them and a red spot on the top of her foot. Her rib cage and part of her legs were covered in black as were most of her arms but she had gloves that hooked onto her middle finger on her lower arms. Like the rest of her suit, they were red with black spots. On her shoulders were two shoulder guards. Like her boots, they were black with a red dot and a red strip. Her belt was very different from Anatis. Where his was plain black, hers had the ladybug print that framed with black. She also had a belt buckle that was the ladybug symbol. The yoyo was hooked onto the belt. She took it off the belt and opened it up, going straight to the user manual. She read through it before nodding to herself. 

"Alright, time to help Annie," She mumbled to herself before throwing the yoyo and pulling herself up. She let out a scream as she did. It was one thing to be in Anatis' arms while he did this but she was not use to actually using the yoyo herself. She landed on the ground and let out a sigh before noticing Anatis running and dodging Reflekdoll's beam. She ran and jumped into the battle, landing next to Anatis. Reflekdoll fired a beam at her but she used the yoyo as a shield and blocked.

"I see you found Tikki," He stated as they jumped back.

"And I see you found Plagg," She replied, throwing the yoyo and using it to make Reflekdoll stumble. "So you get to play the easy part today,"

"Hmm, I'm not so sure it will be easy," He replied, slamming his baton in the doll before jumping out of the way again. "We're taking two opponents with each other's powers. Stay focus, Ladybug. This isn't going to be easy,"

"Don't worry, Mr Whiskers, I got this," She grinned as the two of them jumped onto a wall. Reflekta suddenly said yes to Hawkmoth before firing a beam at them. Anatis blocked it with his baton as Ladybug glanced at it. "Hmm two opponents... well, we know one is a normal akuma but that doll has gotta be an amok. Right, kitty?"

"Good eye, bug girl," He replied as they jumped back down. "Feel free to call me Chat Malice by the way,"

"Chat Malice? I like it," She asked as they ran towards the doll and ran up her. Chat took out the baton and slammed it into the side as Ladybug kicked it into the head at the same time, causing the doll to stumble back. They landed back on the ground as Reflekdoll got back up. "So we need to find where the amok and the akuma is hiding and break it,"

"Can you manage or do you want to turn back?" Chat asked as he deflected a beam from the doll. 

"I can manage," Ladybug confirmed before frowning a little. "But we need a plan,"

"Head to the tower," He ordered, getting a nod of her before they both ran towards it. "Her akuma might be in the same place as the last time we fought her but we'll have to check it to be sure,"

"But we can't get near her as long as she's got that doll," Ladybug replied, jumping up and climbing to the top of the tower. Chat followed her, easily scaling the building. They both jumped and flipped, landing on the tower. Reflekta tried to aim Reflekdoll's beam at them but they were shielded from it. Chat walked over to her and frowned as he leaned down glancing down. She leaned down next to him. "So we need a plan..."

"We need to get rid of the doll," He muttered, frowning. "As long as she's inside it, she has the advantage,"

"But if we take the advantage away from her, we can defeat her," Ladybug replied, getting a nod of him. "Ok so last time we used a camera..."

"True but she's a lot more powerful this time and a flash won't blind her," He muttered, making Ladybug frown before he glanced over to her. "I think now would be a good time for a charm,"

"Huh?" She asked before realizing what he meant. He smirked at her reaction as she took out the yoyo and threw up in the air. "Lucky charm!"

A round mirror appeared out of thin air and fell down, causing her to catch it. 

"Huh? What am I meant to do with this?" She asked, confused as he held back a laugh.

"Welcome to my world," He smirked as she looked around. "Anything?"

"I'm not seeing anything," She gasped as the tower shook. The two of them looked over and saw Reflekdoll climbing up the tower. Reflekta looked out of it's eyes and tried to fire her own beam at them. Ladybug used the mirror to send a beam back, annoying Reflekta and causing her to fire at them with Reflekdoll. The two of them jumped back as Chat frowned. "Ok, we need a better plan then this,"

"Agreed," He replied as Reflekdoll climbed up. He blocked the beam as he turned to Ladybug. "Get to safety then try and look around for a solution while I distract them,"

"Alright," She nodded, jumping away as he ran to the other side, calling for Reflekta to follow him. Ladybug frowned as she glanced around. Nothing was lighting up but at least, Reflekdoll was focused on Chat.

"Missed me!" He shouted, diving out of the way of a beam. Reflekdoll fired another beam at him but he blocked it with his baton before grinning at the doll. "Missed me again!"

"Stay still, you mangy cat!" Reflekta growled, firing another beam at him. He blocked it again with his baton while making a witty remark. Ladybug smirked at it but Reflekta didn't find it very funny. "Shut up! You're not funny!"

"Oh but I am!" He grinned, jumping down and holding out his baton in a battle pose. "I'm the cunning and ultra funny Chat Malice! Watch and learn!"

He threw up his hand.

"Cataclysm!" He shouted, summoning the dark energy before running at Reflekdoll, dodging her beam as he did. He jumped up and slammed his hand on her, causing a number of cracks to go through it as it fell from the tower. Ladybug jumped down and landed next to him but it started to shake and it's eyes began to rapidly open and close.

"What's happening?" Reflekta gasped from inside as Ladybug frowned.

"Is that normal?" She asked, looking at him. "I've never cataclysmed a sentimonster before,"

"I don't think it is," Chat replied. "But Reflekta no longer has her advantage- whoa!"

He jumped with Ladybug as the sentimonster jumped up and began to fire it's beam everywhere and anywhere.

"It's like a bee string on a bull," Ladybug gasped, glancing at him as he frowned. "It riled it up without actually wounding it,"

The two of them jumped out of the way and landed on top of a wall again as Reflekdoll moved around. Chat frowned as he glanced over.

"We need to clear this up quickly,"

"And we still don't know where the amok is," Ladybug pointed out, making him nod.

"No, Reflekdoll! Stop!" Reflekta cried out, making him frown deeply and reminding him that his sister was trapped inside. "She-bug! Cat boy! Help me!!"

He took a deep breathe, knowing that loosing his cool would not help anyone and took out his baton, turning to Ladybug.

"Let's focus on getting Reflekta out of there first then we'll deal with Reflekdoll," He suggested, getting a nod of her. He shot her a smile before the two of them jumped and towards the Sentimonster. He threw his baton, trapping in one of it's eyes and keeping it open. The two of them landed on the edge and grabbed onto his baton. Ladybug threw her yoyo and wrapped it around Reflekta's wrist, pulling her over to them. Ladybug grabbed her and jumped on top of Reflekdoll's head as Chat grabbed his baton and joined them. He picked up Reflekta and jumped down, causing her to hold onto his shoulders as Ladybug followed, using her yoyo. The three of them hid behind a wall as Reflekdoll went on a rampage. Reflekta slipped out of Chat's arms and stepped back.

"These costumes look ridiculous on you," She gasped, smirking at them before pointing her hand at them. "I'm gonna redo your wardrobe!"

"You could be at least a little bit grateful!" Ladybug gasped, throwing her yoyo. It smashed into the bracelet, breaking it and causing Reflekta to fall down as the akuma escaped. "Besides, I think we look pretty good,"

"Don't forget the akuma," Chat grinned, pointing to it. 

"I've always wanted to do this," Ladybug gasped as she took out the yoyo. She slid her finger down the middle of her yoyo, causing it to open. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma,"

She span the yoyo around and threw it towards the butterfly. 

"Time to de-evilize!" She declared, catching the butterfly in the yoyo and pulling it back to herself, catching it. "Got ya!"

She grinned before pressing down on the yoyo and opening it, allowing a pure white butterfly to escape.

"Bye, bye, little butterfly," She smiled, watching the butterfly flying off as Reflekta turned back into Juleka but Chat suddenly pulled her out of the way, causing a beam to go pass them and turn Juleka back into her akuma self. "Um... we'll be able to fix that right?"

"Yeah but let's defeat Reflekdoll first," Chat replied as Reflekdoll randomly fired her beam. He took out his baton and charged at her as Ladybug looked around. Still, nothing was lighting up like it should. She glanced at the mirror and let out a sigh.

" It's not easy been a super ladybug," She muttered as Chat dodged Reflekdoll's beam. "How do you do it, Kitty? This is a lot tougher then it looks!"

"I just do what I've always done and work with what I have!" He yelled back, dodging Reflekdoll's hand as she tried to squash him. He landed on her arm and ran up it before going across her torso and over her shoulder. "But I have to admit! I like wearing your suit! It's a lot lighter on the shoulders!"

He jumped off and extended his baton, whacking it into the back of Reflekdoll's head, causing her to clench her fists and getting angrier before firing her beam, even more. Chat jumped out of the way and grabbed Ladybug before diving behind a chimney as Reflekdoll fired a beam at everything and anything. Ladybug sighed as she glanced at the mirror.

"I... I can't do this..." She gasped, making him look at her. "I have no idea what to do,"

"Hey, you've got this, bug girl," He reassured, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Let's review what we know,"

"Reflekdoll is on a rampage," She pointed out, making him nod.

"But Reflekta was able to control her before," He muttered, thinking before Ladybug clicked her fingers.

"You're right! She was controlling her from inside her eye! We need to get inside there to find the object containing the amok," She gasped, causing him to smile before she looked over the chimney. Chat glanced over as well as Ladybug glanced at Reflekdoll in her luck vision. Reflekdoll was firing her beam at everything, causing her to turn around. Ladybug gasped as her luck vision highlighted a panel on the back of her head. She glanced down at the mirror in her hand and was surprised when it lit up, followed by Chat as well. "I have a plan,"

"Let's hear it," He replied, making her nod.

"See that panel on the back of her head?" She asked as he nodded. "That's how we get in. I'm gonna use the mirror as a coin to open it. Think you can trip her up?"

"Leave it to me, mi'lady," He grinned, jumping up and heading down to the street level. He extended his baton and placed it in Reflekdoll's path, causing her to trip up. Ladybug wrapped her yoyo around her, keeping her trapped before the two of them jumped over and landed on her head. Ladybug placed the coin into the slot on the panel and turned it around, unscrewing it. Chat grabbed it and pulled it aside before the two of them looked inside. "Look! The stick shift is a hairclip!"

"I bet that's where the amok is!" Ladybug gasped as he extended his baton and used it to break it, freeing the feather. Ladybug took out her yoyo and caught the feather in it before releasing the now white feather. They jumped down as the sentimonster disappeared before Chat handed her the mirror, making her smile as she took it and tossed it up in the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

It burst into the magic swamp, fixing all the damage that had been done. Ladybug gasped as she looked up in the air, watching it go. She jumped a little as Chat walked over to her and gently nudged her arm as he grinned at her. She grinned back, enjoying the moment but the day wasn't over yet. A now restored Juleka moved over to them, looking down which alarmed the two heroes.

"Juleka," Chat muttered in a soft voice as he walked over to her. She looked up at him but gave him a confused look as she glanced over at Ladybug. "Oh... there was a mix up..."

"Anatis?" She asked, making him chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm so sorry... I just... oh god! What if I hurt Luka and Marinette?!"

"I'm sure your friends and brother are fine," Ladybug replied, walking over to her. Juleka nodded, looking reassured but then Alya jumped out of her hiding place, along with Rose. Rose rushed over to Juleka and fused over, repeatedly saying sorry but Alya didn't even look at her. Instead, she rushed over to the heroes with her phone. "Why am I not surprised to see you here, Miss Cesaire?"

"Hmm, well she was Reflekta's main target," Chat hissed, glaring at her and making Ladybug frown. "Isn't that right, Alya?"

"Well, um... I mean she was after Marinette and Luka as well! Besides, they stole her limelight!" Alya gasped, making both heroes frown. Ladybug went to say something but to both of their surprises, Juleka spoke up.

"Because you didn't listen to them or me," She growled, causing Alya to look at her in surprise. "I may be quiet but I'm not dumb. Luka didn't originally even want to pose and Marinette was only going to do a couple of photos while I calmed down but you... you just had to butt your nose in again! It was your idea to pressure my brother to pose with Marinette, knowing that he wouldn't say no because he wanted to help her! It was your idea to go outside! You even told me that Marinette didn't want me to pose!"

"I was-"

"You say what?!" Chat growled, surprising Alya as Ladybug glared at her. He pinched his nose and shook his head as Juleka frowned.

"That's what caused me to be akumatized..." She mumbled, looking down. "She told me that Marinette only invited me so Luka would come by and model for her. She said that Marinette didn't think I should be a model but... that wasn't true, was it Alya?"

"I.. well... Ok so she did want you to model but it would have gone against my plan ok?!" She gasped, crossing her arms. "I thought you'd understand but clearly you don't care about your brother or Marinette's happiness,"

"I do!" Juleka growled, stepping forward but Chat placed his hand on her shoulder, getting a look of her before she nodded and stepped back as he stepped forward.

"Miss Cesaire, you don't get to decide that or push people out of the picture just because they don't work with your ideas," He stated, shaking his head. "Your actions-"

"I was just trying to-"

"I am not done talking!" He shouted suddenly, making her jump. She forgot how scary he could be but he looked much more scarier in the black cat suit then as Anatis. In fact, his eyes were glowing and she could see fangs in his mouth. "And I don't care what you were trying to do! I don't care if you claim to be a good friend and were trying to make your friends happy!"

"I am a good friend!" Alya argued, crossing her arms.

"No! You're not!" He shouted, shocking her. "In fact, you're an awful friend and quite frankly an awful person! What kind of 'friend' pushes someone out and tells them a bunch of lies?! What kind of person posts something that they know the subjects don't want posted?! You pressure your friend to confess her feelings, not caring if she actually wants to and then call her a coward for freaking out and not been able to! You are nothing more then a two faced gossip who has a warped sense of justice and is willing to do anything for the 'views' even if that means posting lies or making up stories! Not to mention you're a hypocrite! Yes, I know full well that you bitch about certain people behind their backs! You don't respect anyone including me or Lady Noir! I had to shout at you, just to get you to back off my identity! And this isn't the first akuma you've caused or did you hope that I would forget about Reverser and Puppeteer?!"

"They weren't my fault..."

"Weren't your fault?!" He gasped, sliding his hand through his hair. "For Kwami's sake, Alya, what is wrong with you?! You tore up Mr Anciel's story and called him a liar and a fake! And you refused to listen to your friend then abandoned the girl she was looking after! Anything could have happened so how do you not see what you've done?!"

"All I've done is try and help people! The world deserves to know who you are and-"

"You don't get to decide that!" He growled, making her gulp. "But I can see I won't get through to you so you know what? I give up! I am done trying to show you the error of your ways! You won't listen to me because you're too bullheaded to even realize that you are a problem! I mean what kind of person on purpose makes someone think that their friend doesn't care about them in a city that has a super-villain who feeds of negative emotion and turns people in villains?! And it's not like this is something that is new! Oh, no, I know you didn't believe your friend when she was framed, I know you didn't bother sticking up for your friends when they were been bullied and on top of all of this, you still think that a liar is a good person! A liar who has possibly willing taken an akuma and who has made people's life a living hell but hey, she can't be that bad because she claims to know me and Lady Noir. Well, here's a scope for you, Miss Tabloid! I don't know her and never have! Oh and while I'm here, I love cats, I don't go round meeting random civilians, I came up with the name Anatis, I'm not dating Lady Noir, if I'm gonna tell anyone my identity, it certainly won't be to you and my best friend is Lady Noir, not Miss Rossi or Miss Bourgeois! Speaking of her, you helped her almost become an akuma!"

"Chloe isn't a nice person!"

"Well, she's doing a lot better then you are!" He growled back, making her blink as tears filled up her eyes. He pinched his nose as he let out a sigh before looking up at her. "Do you think I want to talk to you like this? Cause I don't! I don't want to have to shout anyone like this but you won't listen otherwise so I'm doing the same thing I did with Chloe. You need to take a good look at yourself and do something about your bad habits because you are creating akumas and hurting people who you should care about! You need to work on what’s right from what’s wrong and have a real good look at your life! Because if you don't, your future is going to be a dark and lonely one! Your friends will walk away from you and leave you! Do you understand what is at risk here?! Your blog, your friendships and your reputation! Everything! All of it is at risk because you keep making the wrong choices and people aren't always gonna give you a second chance! They won't even think you're worthy of one!"

For the first time, Alya didn't argue but look down as tears filled up her eyes. Chat sighed and touched his ears when his ring beeped. Ladybug looked at him and nodded before he turned back to Alya.

"You need to change before it's too late," He replied before turning on his heel and running off with Ladybug, leaving Alya with a lot of food for thought. The two of them jumped onto the rooftops and ran as fast as they could across them. Ladybug turned to Chat as they did.

"You really ripped into her," She mumbled, making him frown.

"I'm sorry," He replied as they jumped to another roof. "I just couldn't hold it back anymore,"

"It's ok," She nodded, making him nod. "I think she needed to hear it,"

"So I wasn't too much?" He asked, looking at her. Ladybug smiled and shook his head before the two of them went their separate ways. He jumped down and ran into a nearby alleyway as the ring beeped rapidly. He stopped and leaned against the wall. "Claws in,"

His transformation dropped and he caught Plagg before he took out a cookie and allowed him to bite into it. Plagg floated up as Luka took off the ring and handed it to him.

"Bye, Plagg," He smiled as the kwami took the ring. He was still reeling from the whole thing but it's not like it was Plagg's fault. "That was really awesome,"

"You made a great cat, Luka," Plagg grinned, making him smile shyly. "See ya,"

With that, he flew off. Meanwhile, Ladybug was doing the same thing. She found an alleyway and leaned against the wall.

"Spots off," She whispered, turning into Marinette. She caught her and took out a chuck of cheese. Tikki took a bite and floated up as Marinette took off the earrings and handed them to her. "It was really nice to finally meet you, Tikki,"

"You too, Marinette," She grinned, taking the earrings. "You did a wonderful job as Ladybug,"

"Thank you," She smiled shyly. "See you soon, Tikki,"

"Goodbye, Marinette," She smiled, flying off. Marinette smiled a little before she noticed something small and black flying towards her. She gasped as she realized it was Plagg and opened her arms for him. He flew towards her and smiled as she hugged him before she took the ring and put it back on her finger, restoring to it's usual look. She hugged him again and gave him a chuck of cheese.

"I promise I've never take off my miraculous again," She smiled as he swallowed it whole. "I may have made a good ladybug but I never realized just how tough Anatis has it,"

"Kid has it real tough but he does good," Plagg grinned. "Let's head back to the others,"

"Right," She nodded, running off to find her friends.

**~Back to Luka~**

After Plagg flew away, Luka let out a sigh before noticing something flying towards him. As it got closer, he saw it was Tikki. He opened his arms hugged her when she flew close enough before he cupped her in his hands.

"I thought I had lost you, Tikki," He gasped as she hugged his cheek, making him laugh before he took the earrings and put them back in. "I'm so glad to have you back. I've never take my miraculous off again, I swear,"

"I'm glad to be back, Luka," She grinned as he took out a cookie and gave it to her. "Lady Noir made a good ladybug though,"

"She did, didn't she?" He smiled before frowning a little. She nodded and hid in his pocket before he ran off and headed to where everyone should be. He got there and walked over to the group of girls and Adrien. Juleka was refusing to look at Alya.

"Look, I'm sorry ok!" She gasped as Juleka frowned deeply and shook her head. "I really thought you'd understand..."

"You just don't get it, do you?" Juleka asked, looking at her with a sad expression. "You lied to me and made me think my friends and brother didn't care about me!"

"I was just trying to help Marinette!" Alya gasped, making Luka frown but before he could stay anything, Marinette ran over.

"Girls!" She gasped, waving at them before turning to Juleka. "I'm so sorry, Juleka. I should have realized how important this shoot was to you. Do you want to give it another try?"

"Sure but Marinette... I owe you an apology too," She mumbled, playing with her hands. "I thought you didn't want me to model because... Alya... she told me you only invited me so Luka could come and that you wanted him to model... not me... and I stupidly believed her..."

"Oh, Juleka," Marinette gasped, hugging her. "That's not true at all. I want you to model and if Luka wants to model, I don't mind working something in for him but I would never push you out of the way. You're beautiful and amazing and I honestly can't think of anyone else who would be able to pull off my designs the way you do,"

"Thank you, Marinette," Juleka mumbled, seeing Luka. She gave him a smile as Marinette look behind her and smiled shyly. "You know I'd love to model with my brother... if you want to, Luka..."

"I'm good with that if you are, Juleka," He smiled softly before walking over to her. Marinette let out a sigh and turned to Alya, who looked sour. 

"Alya... I don't understand why you would tell that to Juleka..." She mumbled, frowning.

"Because that way she wouldn't infer with the plan!" She gasped, pointing towards the siblings before moving closer to Marinette. "Since you decided to move on from Adrien, I thought you'd decided to go with Luka and well, I figured you could get closer to him and ask him to the movies. I did it for you,"

"Well, I never asked you too," She gasped, surprising Alya. "In fact, I told you not to interfere but once again, you didn't listen to me,"

"You would never con-"

"So what?!" Marinette gasped, surprising Alya before she walked up to her and poked her in the chest. "I'll do it in my own time when I'm ready! Not when you are or when someone else tells me too but when I am ready!"

"But-"

"No buts, Alya!" She gasped, pinching her nose before shaking her head. Alya had a certain look on her face. She was going to make another excuse and Marinette just couldn't do it anymore. "I can't do this,"

"Can't do what?" Alya asked, confused.

"This!" She gasped, gesturing between them. "I'm done, Alya! I can't be friends with someone who doesn't realize what they have done is wrong. I've given you chance after chance to change and be a better person but you aren't even trying and I'm sorry, Alya but I won't be friends with someone who thinks it ok to hurt others. I'll be willing to give you a second chance but you have to show me that you want to be better and want to change but if you don't then our friendship is over,"

"Marinette, aren't you been a little bit dramatic?" Alya asked, frowning before glancing around. "Girls, you see-"

"Marinette is right," Adrien stated, surprising her. "Hurting people isn't cool, Alya and I won't be friends with someone like that either,"

"Same here," Juleka piped as the other girls nodded. Alya blinked, tears filling her eyes as she looked them. All of them had disappointed expressions and looked hurt or betrayed. She stepped back and blinked at them as Chat Malice's words echoed in her mind.

_Change before it's too late..._

Could she? Or was it already too late?


	48. Weredad (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anatis finds himself facing a fierce akuma alone that has taken Marinette prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the battle of the fathers. First, we have Tom aka Weredad. Though through out the chapter, he's referred to the beast. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter :D so next up will be Guitar Villain. Should be fun to write :D

"Girl, I'm glad you don't hate me," Alya sighed on the video chat. Marinette let out a sigh.

"Of course, I don't hate you but I really hope you've thought about what everyone said," She replied as Alya played with her hands. She looked hurt and guilty, causing part of Marinette to tell her that it's ok and all was forgiven but all wasn't. Alya went too far this time and many people got hurt. Marinette had apologized to Luka about the whole thing but he told her it was ok and that he should have been more firm too. Luckily, Juleka didn't blame either of them. She was still annoyed at Alya's actions, which was understandable. Even Nino had ripped into Alya. She did get akumatized over the whole incident. However, it wasn't because she felt like she was wronged but because she had come to regret her actions so she didn't become Lady Wifi. Instead, she became Deplora, an akuma that had the ability to make people say all of the things they regret doing. She kind of looked like a mourner which was strange. She went after Juleka but only so she could apology, which had surprised Marinette. However, she was very easy to defeat.

"I have," She mumbled, nodding before looking at Marinette. "I know I got akumatized again but I'm gonna do better I swear,"

"That's good, Alya," Marinette smiled as she heard a thump. She yawned and stretched, causing Alya to chuckle. "I'm gonna get going. Gotta get some sleep,"

"No worries, girl," She smiled. "See you later?"

"Sure," She smiled, waving at the camera. "Bye, Alya,"

"Good night, Marinette," Alya grinned before she hung up. Marinette got up and climbed up to her bed. She climbed on top of it and reached up. She opened her skylight before pulling herself out of it and onto her balcony. Anatis was stood by the edge and was glancing out to the city.

"Hey," She stated, making him look back at her. "Haven't seen you here for a while,"

"I'm not intruding, am I?" He asked, making her smile. "I can go if you want,"

"No need," She smiled, walking over to him. She noticed he looked a little tired and sad. "Are you ok though?"

"Yeah... I just..." He muttered before sighing and pushing his fingers through his hair. "I guess I'm not really ok... Juleka got akumatized again. I know it was a few days ago but it still haunts me... and I ripped into Alya. She ended up getting akumatized again. While I don't regret telling her off, I feel like it's my fault she was akumatized,"

"Hey, that isn't your fault," She gasped, taking his hands in her. "Alya knew what she was doing when she lied to Juleka and she got akumatized because she felt guilty. You told her how it is and showed her that actions have consequences. Besides, I think it worked. Alya's been trying to make it up to everyone. She actually took down the interviews with Lila. I think she still thinks Lila is been honest but she told me that she took them down as they put Lila in danger. Of course, Lila isn't happy with that but she hasn't showed it in front of Alya. I think she's really trying to change and that's because of you,"

"I... thank you, Marinette," He smiled, making her smile back before he gasped and pulled away as if he realized what he had said. "I am so sorry, Marinette. I don't mean to just throw this all on you. I'm a ter-"

"Anatis, it's ok," She smiled, gently pushing his hair back. Anatis's cheeks went a little bit pink as she grinned. "Want some cookies? I made some earlier,"

"Sure," He smiled, causing her to smile back before she walked over to the skylight. She climbed in part of the way but stopped and looked over to him.

"You can come inside you know," She grinned before disappearing into her room. He smiled a little before following. He climbed off her bed and down to her chaise longue, sitting down as he waited for her. A few minutes later, Marinette climbed back through, holding a plate of cookies. Anatis smiled as she walked over and held out the plate to him. He took one and began to eat it.

"Amazing," He mumbled, smiling. "What would I do without you and your cookies, Marinette?"

"Probably buy some from a bakery?" She grinned, making him chuckle as she picked one up and began to munch on it as well.

**~A Few Days Later~**

"That's Marinette's room!" Anatis gasped as Gigantitan threw his lucky charm, which happened to a giant plastic donut, right into the bakery. Lady Noir looked at him in surprise but then she remembered that he visited Marinette quite a bit. He looked panicked and fearful, making her heart flutter a little before she grabbed his arm, causing him to look at her. "We have to help her,"

"The best thing we can do is defeat Gigantitan and cast the miraculous cure," She informed, making him take a deep breathe and smile at her.

"You're right," He nodded, making her smile before he took out his yoyo. "And I've got a plan,"

"That's the spirit, Annie," She grinned before the two of them charged into battle. It didn't take them long but soon the two of them had defeated Gigantitan and Anatis threw up the donut, casting the cure. Relief flooded through him as the cure restored Marinette's room but before he could jump up there and see if she was ok, Gigantitan turned back into August and fell back to Earth. Lady Noir caught him and gently cooed at him, making him smile before her ring rapidly beeped. He gently took the baby from her arms and told her to get going as his mother approached. "Thanks, Annie. I'll see you later,"

"Bye," He smiled, waving at her before turning back to August. "Let's get you back to your mama then I can check on Marinette,"

August giggled back and made grabby hands at Anatis before he walked over to his mother and handed him back to her, thanking him for saving her baby. He simply replied that he was doing his job. He waved to August then threw up his yoyo and swung off. He landed on Marinette's roof and looked around. He felt his panic begin to rise as he didn't see her around.

"Marinette?!" He gasped, afraid that his miraculous cure hadn't worked on her. What if she had been killed? Could the cure even bring back the dead? He frowned but heard footsteps. He turned around and let out a sigh as he saw her walking over to him.

"Anatis?" She questioned, a little surprised. She went to say something but he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, completely catching her off guard. She gasped as she realized he was shaking. She wrapped her arms around him. "Anatis, it's ok... I'm ok,"

"You could have been killed," He whispered, looking at her. She couldn't but blush at the gentle look in his eyes. 

"Hey, I'm here and I'm safe," She smiled, gently placing her hand on his cheek. His eyes widen in surprise at the action and she quickly pulled away her hand, going red. "S-Sorry.."

"No... I'm sorry...I'm not acting professionally so forgive me. I just... I can't bear the idea of you been hurt...I needed to know you were ok..." He mumbled, looking to the side before looking at her as she blushed a little before he pulled away. "I'm sorry if this seems creepy and I know you don't really know me but I care about you a lot, Marinette,"

"Anatis, you do realize I consider you my friend," She stated, making him look at her with surprise as she took his hand. "So I don't find it creepy and I know it's hard to get to know you with the fact that you're a hero and all but I care about you too. You've saved my life more times then I can count and you were one of the only two people to believe me about Lila... so thank you for everything you've done for me..."

She suddenly hugged him, surprising him before he hugged back, closing his eyes. A gasp suddenly pulled them both out of their little world, causing Marinette to jump back as she saw her father staring back at them with huge eyes. 

"Well, I never," He gasped, climbing out. "Whoa,"

"Papa! It's not what it seems!" She gasped as he climbed out. "Anatis was-"

"Making sure Marinette was safe," Anatis gasped, holding up his hands as his earrings beeped. He gasped, touching his earrings. "I have to go... um... bye?"

"Wait," Tom gasped, gently grabbing his shoulder. "Why don't you come have Sunday brunch with us tomorrow?"

"Papa!" Marinette gasped, going bright red.

"Um... I don't want to intrude..." Anatis mumbled, making Tom laugh.

"You won't be intruding at all," He smiled. "So tomorrow at 11 o'clock. Don't be late! I'll make some macarons!"

Anatis went to say something but his earrings beeped again and Tom had already climbed back into the house. Marinette gasped and went bright red before turning to Anatis as his earrings beeped again.

"I'm sorry, Marinette. I have to go," He gasped, taking out his yoyo and swinging off. He would have stayed longer but as soon as he swung down to an alleyway, his transformation dropped, causing him catch Tikki. He took out a cookie from his pocket and gave it to her. She smiled and began to eat it before noticing him frowning. 

"Luka, what's wrong?" She asked as he began to walk back to the Seine. 

"Mr Dupain invited me to brunch tomorrow..." He mumbled, making her look at him in surprise. "I think he thinks that Anatis is Marinette's boyfriend so he invited me..."

"You don't seem happy about it," She mumbled, making him sigh. "Don't you love Marinette?"

"I do but I can't... what if this puts her in danger?" He asked, frowning. "I love Marinette too much to ever want to put her in danger,"

"I see," Tikki nodded. "What are you going to do?"

"I'll go there tomorrow and explain," He mumbled, getting a nod of Tikki as they reached the boat. "I just hope they understand,"

**~The Next Day~**

Luka took a deep breathe as he walked towards the bakery. He intended to transform closer to the bakery but he stopped when he saw some roses on sale. Deciding to get one for Marinette, he walked into the store and brought a pink rose. He paid the florist and left before moving into an alleyway and glanced around. Tikki flew out of his pocket.

"Why a pink rose?" She asked, making him glance at her.

"Ma told me that pink roses mean I admire you," He replied, glancing at it. "I admire Marinette a lot. She isn't just a pretty face to me. She's brave, kind and gentle,"

"That's really sweet," Tikki smiled as he smiled back before he took out his phone and glanced at the time. It was ten to eleven. He took a deep breathe before calling on his transformation. He walked over to the bakery and noticed it was closed before moving to the side door and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, the door opened, revealing Marinette. To his surprise, she was dressed in a different outfit. Instead of her usual clothes, she was dressed in a cute summer dress and ballet pumps. Her hair was done in a loose bun with a strand down and she had a light blush on her cheeks.

"Um... hey..." She mumbled, taking his hand and pulling him in. "I'm really sorry about all of this. Papa insisted I wear something nice and-"

"You look lovely," He smiled, making her cheeks go red but before he could stay anything else, her father rushed over and pulled him into a bear hug.

"Welcome to our home!!" He declared as Sabine came over.

"Tom, let the poor boy go," She gasped, making him drop Anatis. He said a quick apology before putting him down to face Marinette. He rushed over to Sabine and watched them like a little child on Christmas day.

"Um... this is for you..." Anatis mumbled as he held up the rose, causing Tom to grin. Marinette blushed and took it, smiling a little before the two of them kissed each other on the cheeks as a greeting. Tom turned to his wife with an excellent grin.

"Oh! He brought Marinette a pink rose! How romantic! Marinette loves pink!" He gasped, gesturing towards them. "You already know each other so well!!"

"Papa! Everyone loves pink," Marinette gasped, holding the rose. "It doesn't mean anything... right?"

"Um... pink roses actually mean I admire you so th-that's why I got it... I think Marinette is really brave and I admire her for that..." Anatis mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as Marinette went the same shade of pink as the rose. Anatis gulped as Tom looked like he was about to explode. "B-But I don't really know her that well..."

"Love at first sight!" Tom sighed, making Marinette sigh. "How romantic!"

"Papa!" Marinette gasped, looking embarrassed but Tom rushed over and dragged them both over to the table.

"Have a seat, kids," He grinned, moving over to the kitchen. "I'll bring out the first course,"

He hummed to himself as he began to prepare the food. Marinette gasped and covered her face with her hand as Anatis played with his hands before turning to her.

"Um... Marinette?" He asked, making her look at him. "I... um... I need-"

"Volia!" Tom declared, putting down a dish. It had some food on there that were heart shaped. "Sweethearts' vol-au-vents! For two of course!"

"Papa, you're embarrassing us!" Marinette gasped as she noticed Anatis look around nervously.

"Nonsense!" Tom declared, grinning. Anatis gave him a nervous look before picking up one of the hearts and eating it. "Tell me, Anatis, is been a superhero a steady profession?"

"I'm sorry what?" Anatis gasped, glad he had swallowed the food. At the same time, Sabine said Tom's name and Marinette covered her face again, groaning. 

"What?" He asked, looking at his wife before turning back to Anatis, looking for an answer.

"Um... I don't actually get paid for it..." He admitted before looking at Tom. "Besides, been a superhero is really dangerous,"

"Exactly!" Marinette gasped, seeing where he was going. "I should definitely get a more stable boyfriend,"

"Nonsense, sweetie," Tom grinned, making both Anatis and Marinette frown. "Anatis won't be a superhero all his life! Once Hawkmoth is defeated, he won't need to run round on the rooftops with a yoyo saving people,"

Marinette just stared at her father with a mixture of shock and irritation.

"I know!" He gasped, clicking his fingers and making Anatis jump as he raised his voice. "He could work in the bakery with me! I could train you, young man,"

"Um-"

"Papa! Anatis doesn't want to be a bakery!" Marinette gasped as Anatis nodded, agreeing with her.

"See?! He would love to! Everyone loves bakers!" Tom gasped before holding up his hands. "The Dupain-Anatis Bakery! Doesn't that sound great?! Oh, I can already see little bugs running around the house!"

"Papa!" Marinette gasped as Anatis went bright red.

"Oh and hamsters! You do like hamsters right? Marinette loves them!" He gasped, getting a little bit in Anatis' face. He looked a little nervous before letting out a breathe when Tom looked back at Marinette. "What did you want to call your future one?"

"This is a nightmare!" Marinette gasped.

"That's right! Nightmare!" Tom chuckled before pulling a face. "A bit of a funny name, isn't it? Oh well. I'm bringing the Souffle,"

He grabbed the trays before moving them into the kitchen and took something out of the oven before presenting it to them. Anatis blinked as he saw it was heart shaped. 

"Volia! Hmm?" Tom grinned but Sabine cleared her throat.

"Why don't we let Anatis tell us what he wants to do?" She suggested, causing Marinette to look up. "Anatis? Is there anything you want to do?"

"Um... I really shouldn't talk about my hobbies or dreams..." He muttered, frowning before sighing. "Which brings me to something else. Mr Dupain, Mrs Cheng... Marinette... here's the thing. You're really nice people and it's very kind of you to invite me for brunch but... um.... Marinette, you're an awesome girl and I admire you a lot but... I can never date you... not as Anatis... I'm really sorry, Marinette..."

"Anatis..." She mumbled as Tom and Sabine gasped. "I know and it's ok. I've tried to tell Papa that you're in love with someone else..."

"Right..." He mumbled, glancing to the side. He let out a sigh before glancing at her. "I'm really sorry, Marinette,"

He noticed how Tom was looking at him. He honestly looked like he wanted to strangle him. He gulped a little before turning back to Marinette. 

"Um... I should go..." He mumbled, getting up. "Thank you for having me..."

He headed to the door and walk out it before going down the stairs, letting out a sigh as he did. Marinette frowned a little but not because Anatis had to reject. She felt sorry for him as he had always been honest with her but her father didn't let either of them explain and just assumed he was her boyfriend, which he wasn't. Not that she wouldn't love him to be. Of course, she had thought about it. She sighed and turned to her father, causing him to looked up at her. She shook her head and walked over to the stairs, causing her father to gently grab her arm.

"Sweetie, are you ok?!" He gasped, causing her to nod. "You don't have to pretend,"

"Papa, I'm not pretending. I've known Anatis is love with someone else for ages," She gasped, shaking her head but she could see in his eyes that he didn't believe her. She sighed and pulled her arm from his hand, causing him to take the rose. "I'm gonna go to my room,"

She headed up there and flopped on her chair, letting out a sigh. Plagg flew out of his hiding place.

"So how did it go with Bug boy?"

"Well, Papa embarrassed us and then got annoyed because Anatis said that he couldn't date me," She sighed, making him blink. "So as expected, he rejected me but this should haven't happened in the first place!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I tried to tell Papa that Anatis isn't my boyfriend," She sighed, shaking her head. "And if he had listened to me in the first place, Anatis wouldn't have to gone through this but now my papa is annoyed at him because of his own assumption!"

Plagg went to answer but before he could, Marinette's whole room was in engulfed in a purple smog, making her gasp and call out to him in panic. He went to fly over to her but a purple smog wall separated the two of them.

"Marinette!!"

**~Outside the Bakery~**

Luka sighed as he sat against the wall of the alleyway. As soon as he was out of anyone's view, he detransformed and gave Tikki a cookie. She was sat on his knee as he sat with his arms resting on his arms. She gently put a paw against his arm, making him look up. He knew rejecting Marinette as Anatis was for the best but it still hurt him to do so. 

"You can always confess to her as Luka," She mumbled, making him frown.

"I can't even write a song to tell her how I feel," He mumbled, looking down. "Besides, why would she like me as Luka? Luka isn't a superhero or interesting. I can't even talk or make sense... I love her, Tikki... I love her so much but she doesn't love me. Sure, she likes me but only as her friend..."

He sighed and wiped under his eyes. 

"It's not that I'm ungrateful for her friendship... it's just... I wish I could tell her how I feel but every time I've tried something goes wrong or I don't make sense..." He sighed, making Tikki frown a little but before either of them could say a thing, people began to scream. Luka jumped up and rushed out of the alleyway, gasping as he saw a purple smog going up into the sky from Marinette's room. Luka gasped and took a step back as the smog lifted, revealing a giant stalk with thorns. He rushed back into the Alleyway, causing Tikki to fly up to him. "Tikki! Spots on!"

He transformed and rushed back out, heading straight into the bakery. He ran up the stairs and into the apartment. Sabine was sat on the floor, looking at the giant plant in shock. He rushed over to her and helped her up.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs Cheng," He mumbled as she dusted herself down. "This is my fault..."

"Of course not, Anatis," She gasped, placing her hand on his shoulder. "It's Tom. No matter how much I tell him, he always takes things too far,"

"I'll get Mr Dupain back to his senses and save Marinette... I promise," He replied, though the promise is more to himself then Sabine. Sabine glanced at him before placing her hand on his arm again.

"I know you will, Anatis," She smiled, making him nod. "Will you wait for Lady Noir?"

"I can't afford to," He admitted, making her nod but frown a little. "She'll understand. She's cool like that,"

"Marinette mentioned you were in love with another girl," Sabine asked, causing him to look at her. "Is it Lady Noir?"

"No, Lady Noir is great but she's my friend..." He muttered, making her nod. "The girl I love... I've been in love with her since I first met her... she's the song that keeps playing in my head..."

"You really love this girl, don't you?" Sabine asked, making him blush a little.

"Yeah, she's amazing," He smiled before frowning and shaking his head. "Don't worry, Mrs Cheng. I'll save Marinette,"

"I have faith in you, Anatis. You're a good person," She smiled, making him smile. "Never apology for your feelings,"

"Thank you, Mrs Cheng," He smiled before moving over to the bottom of the stalk. He jumped up through the gap and landed on part of it before taking out his yoyo. He threw it upwards, causing it to wrap around one of the thorns before he attached it to his belt and pulled on it, causing him to fly upwards. He glanced down a little and saw the city disappear as he pass through clouds til he came to where his yoyo was. It was wrapped around one of the thorns in a circle area. He undid it and jumped down, landing on the lower curve before glancing around. He literally could see nothing but clouds and sky, which was beautiful but he needed to focus on saving Marinette. He looked up and saw a platform made from the stalk. He threw his yoyo up and wrapped it around one of the other thorns, pulling himself upwards and landing on the platform. He glanced around but saw no one there. "Marinette?!"

No one answered as he walked forward before he looked up and saw more of the stalk. It rose up a good few feet and had formed a ball at the top. He realized Marinette must be in there. He frowned as he began to walk over to it.

**~Inside the Ball of Thorns~**

Marinette gasped as she climbed over more thorns and stalks. She was certain that her father had been akumatized due to Anatis' rejection. She jumped down and looked around before cupping her hands over her mouth.

"Plagg!" She called out. Her voice echoed as she looked around. No answer. "Plagg!!"

Again, no answer. She frowned and moved her arms around her waist as she looked around.

"Marinette?!" Plagg's voice suddenly echoed, making her gasp and look around. "Marinette?! Where are you?!"

"Plagg! I'm over here!!" She called, rushing towards where she heard him. However, the more she tried to find him the harder and more confusing it got. Marinette stopped and glanced around. "Plagg! I can't find you!!"

"I can't find you either!" Plagg called back as he floated around. "It's a magical prison and I think it's trying to stop me from finding you,"

"There has to be a way out of here," Marinette muttered as she glanced around. "There has to be,"

**~Meanwhile~**

"Marinette?!" Anatis called, looking around. Suddenly, a number of vines aimed at him, causing him to jump out of the way and using his yoyo to protect himself. The platform shook as something heavy landed on it, causing him to look up. The beast in front of him had black and brown fur with green pants that were ripped and vines wrapped around his wrists, ankles and waist. He also had a huge moustache and bright yellow eyes. "Mr Dupain?"

"How dare you come back after what you've done!" He snarled, jumping up and diving towards Anatis. He gasped and rolled out of the way, causing the beast to hit the area he had been standing. He straightened up and let out a growl.

"I'll always be here to save Marinette!" Anatis replied, causing the beast to charge at him and try to punch him. Anatis dodged it and used his yoyo as a shield.

"She's safe from you and all the boys who will break her heart!" He growled, throwing a fist at Anatis. He jumped over him and out of the way.

"I didn't want to break her heart!" He shouted back. "But-"

The beast used part of the vine to hit him before he could finish his sentence, knocking him of the edge. Anatis managed to grab the edge before he fell and pulled himself up but the beast grabbed him and threw him across the platform, causing him to fall hard on it before the beast jumped at him. Anatis managed to dodge him, causing him to growl and throw more fists. He jumped out of the way and landed on one of the thorns but before he could jump to another, a vine wrapped around him, causing the beast to pull him.

"No, you don't! I forbid you to rescue her!" He growled, spinning him around before slamming him into the ground. "You don't deserve to save her! From now on, no else but I will protect her,"

Anatis groaned but pushed himself up before facing the beast.

"And are you gonna protect her all her life?" He asked, glancing at him. The beast growled and charged at Anatis, forcing him to use his yoyo as a shield.

"Exactly!" He growled, slamming his fists on it, breaking through and grabbing Anatis, throwing him into the stalk. "I'll keep her safe from sadness, hardship and anything else that can hurt her,"

"But you'll be hurting her!" Anatis shouted back, making the beast charge at him. He charged back and jumped over him, wrapping his yoyo around him. "You'll be the one to cause her the most pain by isolating her from the world! Do you really want that?! Do you really want be the same as the girl who made her become Princess Justice?! Do you really want to leave her alone and scared in a prison of roses?!"

For a second, he thought he had gotten through to him but the beast broke out of the yoyo's string and grabbed him, throwing him against the ground.

"She will never be alone!" He snarled as Anatis got up, holding his side. "Someday, a prince will come! A prince worthy of her, daring enough to face me, who will brave the many faces and pick the magic rose for her! He will be worthy of taking her from my guard!"

"She doesn't need a prince to do anything for her!" Anatis growled, surprising the beast. "Marinette is brave enough to pick that rose for herself! She isn't some price to be won and I wo-"

A number of vines slammed into him, cutting him off before he jumped out of the way. He took out his yoyo, spinning it as he faced the beast.

"Bring it,"

**~Back in the Ball of Thorns~**

Marinette let out another sigh as she stopped trying to push the giant vines. It was doing no good as they wouldn't budge. She wiped her forehead with her arm before glancing around. If she couldn't get out that way, she had to find another way. She glanced around, frowning. She couldn't rely on becoming Lady Noir as the prison was keeping Plagg from getting to her and it appeared that no one could get inside the prison, meaning Anatis couldn't get to her plus she doubted her father would let him anyway so it was down to her. She glanced around again before gasping as she noticed a golden beam of light. It appeared to be highlighting something. She looked closer and gasped as she saw a rose on a pedestal in the middle of the beam.

"That's the rose Anatis gave me," She muttered before stepping closer. A sound echoed, making her frown in confusement and look around before she noticed a vine swinging towards her. She jumped down, causing it to miss her before she got back up and looked back at the rose. More vines were swinging, making her frown before she clicked. It was an assault course. She smirked and clicked her neck. "Ok,"

She took a deep breathe and began to run through the swinging vines, sliding over some and ducking under others. She had to be careful and made sure to keep her balance but she managed to get by. All she had to do was running across a vine that resembled a bridge and climb up to the rose. She let out a sigh before pushing up her sleeves and grinning.

"I can do this!" She gasped before running across the vine as the place echoed.

**~Outside of the Thorn Prison~**

Anatis dodged the vines that the Beast was directing at him before jumping up. A vine wrapped around his waist and slammed him into the stalk repeated before dropping him onto the floor. The beast walked over to him, causing Anatis glanced up at him.

"I w-won't stop trying to save her..." He gasped, pushing himself up before a number of vines attacked him again, repeatedly slamming into him before pulling him against the stem and wrapping around him so he was tied to it. The beast growled as he glanced up. "I won't give up on trying to free her..."

"I forbid you to do so!" The beast growled before lifting his fist and repeatedly slamming into Anatis' face until he had a closed up eye and bloodied lip. The beast pulled back the vines, causing Anatis to fall to the floor.

"I'm not... giving... up..." Anatis gasped, trying to push himself up but the beast grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up. Anatis glanced at him with a weakened expression as he tried to get free and punch the beast. "I... won't... never..."

"You're not worthy of my daughter," He growled, beating him more til he was practically unconscious before dragging him over to the edge and holding him over it. Anatis weakly opened his good eye as the beast smirked. He intended to drop him off the edge. A purple mask appeared around his eyes as Hawkmoth ordered him to take Anatis' miraculous. The beast smirked and reached for his earrings, taking one of them off. The other one began to rapidly beep as Anatis' costume began to slowly disappear.

**~Inside the prison~**

Marinette jumped across one of the vines and grabbed onto a couple of thorns, using them to climb up to the rose. She got close enough to it and reached it, grabbing it. She plucked it out, smiling as she did but it turned to dust in her hand, releasing the akuma. As soon as it was destroyed, the sound of cracking and the prison broke apart, causing her to fall. She managed to grab onto a large vine but she screamed as she fell. 

"Marinette!" Plagg called as he flew over to her. "Buy boy's in big trouble!"

"No time to wait then," She grinned. "Plagg! Claws out!"

She transformed into Lady Noir and jumped off the vine. She could see her father falling as well as Anatis but his costume was slowly disappearing. Lady Noir brought her arms to her side, causing her to fall faster before she put them out again, slowing her down.

"Mr Dupain!" She called, making him look at her. "I need Anatis' earring,"

"O-oh right," He muttered, holding it out to her. She took before diving over to Anatis. He looked like hell but luckily on part of his costume had disappeared. She ignored what she could see and fixed his earring onto his ear, causing his costume to reform. He slowly opened his eye as he felt her hand on his cheek.

"Lady Noir... Marinette..." He muttered, making her smile a little.

"She's safe. I got her to safety," She stated, causing him to nod. "We need your lucky charm,"

"K-Kay..." He muttered, throwing out his yoyo. "L-Lucky charm..."

Luckily for them, the ladybugs created a huge boat, catching the three of them. Anatis slumped to the side, causing Lady Noir to grab his yoyo and throw it out, catching the akuma and releasing the purified version before she glanced around. She turned to Anatis who was trying his best not to loose unconsciousness while her dad looked like he was able to freak. 

"Annie, hold onto that pole," She ordered, causing him to do so. "Mr Dupain, do the same,"

"R-Right," He nodded as she summoned her cataclysm, destroying the lower part of the boat. She grabbed the sail, a pole and some rope before creating a makeshift glider. They glided to the ground, causing Tom to cover his eyes as they landed in front of the bakery. Sabine rushed out as soon as they did, embracing Tom as Lady Noir picked up a piece of the glider. She let out a sigh and turned Anatis to hand him the pole but caught him as he flopped against her, clearly tired and hurt. She smiled gently before throwing the pole into the air.

"Miraculous Ladybugs!" She declared, causing the pole to burst into the cure. It swarmed over the city and the bakery before swarming around Anatis, restoring him back to normal. He blinked and pulled away from her as he went bright red.

"S-Sorry," He gasped as he looked to the side before his eyes widen. "Marinette!"

He turned to run into the bakery, followed by her parents. Lady Noir let out a sigh and jumped up onto her balcony before sliding into her room. She slid down the banister of her stairs that led to her bed as she dropped her transformation, causing Plagg to hide when her parents and Anatis rushed in. Her father hugged her, causing her to gasp. 

"Papa, I can't breathe," She gasped, causing him to let go of her.

"Sorry... it's just... I was so worried," He gasped, holding her shoulders. "You were so heartbroken because of..."

He glared at Anatis, causing him to flinch and look away.

"Papa, stop. I wasn't heartbroken. I was annoyed because you didn't listen to me," She replied, causing her father to look at her. "But even if I was, Anatis is allowed to have feelings for people and he can reject or accept whoever he wants. I'm just glad he's my friend,"

"Marinette..." Anatis muttered, glancing at her. "I'm sorry..."

"You don't need to be," She smiled before turning to her parents as Anatis's earrings beeped. He sighed before climbing up on the roof and disappearing through the skylight, causing Marinette to turn to her father with crossed arms. "Papa, I hope you don't hold this against him,"

"I won't, sweetie," He replied, nodding as she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry again,"

**~Later that Night~**

"Hey, bug boy," Lady Noir called out as she saw Anatis. He was sat on the edge of a building, looking down. "You ok?"

"Not really," He muttered, sighing as she sat next to him. "Today sucked so much,"

"Well, you did go up against one hell of a beast," She pointed out but he sighed, still looking down. "Hey, you can tell me,"

"You remember that I mentioned I'm in love with a girl..." He muttered, making her nod. "I had to reject her today..."

"Oh, that- Wait! Marinette is that girl!" She gasped, looking at him. "But... why did you reject her if you're in love with her?!"

"Because of Hawkmoth," He sighed, making her frown. She never considered that. "As far as she knows, I'm in love with some girl but she has no idea it's her. I keep on telling myself it's better that way since I'd want her to know who I really am underneath the mask. Maybe if the circumstances were different, I would have told her today but it isn't... it would put her and her family in danger... I can't... no, I won't do that,"

"Annie..." Lady Noir whispered before hugging him. She pulled away and glanced at him.

"Besides, it's not like I intended for this to happen. I was just making sure she was ok after Gigantitan's attack and her father saw me hugging her and jumped to a conclusion. I couldn't reject his offer as I had to go since my timer was about to stop," He sighed, looking down. "I tried to let her down as gently as possible,"

"I'm sure you did," She nodded before glancing at him. "But why don't you just confess to her in your civilian form?

"Because I suck at words," He sighed, resting his chin on his hand. "And it's not like I haven't tried but every time I do, something goes wrong,"

"Ooh," She nodded, deciding to ignore that she somehow knows Anatis' civilian form. "So you have been trying to keep our deal?"

"Yeah but things keeping on getting in the way," He sighed, leaning his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry to moan like this,"

"No worries, bug a boo," She smiled, gently patting his head. "Personally, I think Marinette is a very lucky girl to have your attention and your reasons are very noble. You clearly care for her a lot,"

"I do..." He muttered, sighing. "I can't tell you why but she means a lot to me and I just want her to be happy, even that means having to let her go,"

"But you deserve to be happy as well,"

"Not if it puts her in danger," He replied, looking sad before smiling a little. "But don't worry about me, Lady Noir. I'll be ok,"

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Miraculous Civil Wars: Rise of the Court of Miracles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25419691) by [Naruwitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naruwitch/pseuds/Naruwitch)




End file.
